Misconstrued Love
by Rolyn
Summary: Sure, a Summer in a new city is tough. Going through High School with excessive amounts of drama can be a bit harder...but College? That's new territory; territory a favoite group of guys and girls will have to face. Everythings gonna change...ML series
1. CPM

_Hello my darling and, for the most part, dedicated readers. Of course I'm back at it, without much of a prolonged break, but hey, these ideas won't be in my head forever and I need to get a hop on this so I can move onto future projects (hint hint…spinoff?) as you can tell, I am in a bit of a good mood. Don't know why; I'm just giggling and smiling at nothing and no, it's not because of a boy…although I did get the sweetest text message from a certain someone today…but seriously, that isn't why I'm all like smiles and laughs. I'm just in a good mood, ya see? Well then, I give you…_

_Misconstrued Love…_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: CPM<em>

* * *

><p>Youth ranging between the ages of ten years of age and seventeen trickled into the lounge that looked a little different than it had three years prior, but not so different that campers who have spent time in here before could fuss over the difference. Not a lot had changed throughout the entirety of the area actually; the cabins remained as they were, named as they were and the courses for study hadn't been altered much besides of fresh new lesson plans drawn up by new counselors.<p>

She couldn't help but smile. Nostalgia had her shutting bright colored eyes as she gazed into the faces of some she knew from her own times here and some she didn't…new campers. They were in for a hell of a ride this summer, she could promise them that. Ignoring the low hum of mindless chatter coming from those who were making their way in and finding a place to sit, she made her way towards the stage, hopping up there and reaching for the microphone.

She didn't even wince at the shriek that tore through the air from the surrounding speakers when she stepped too close to the monitors on stage. It effectively gained the attention of the children and teenagers alike in the vast room though. Some screamed and the boys she could already pin as the obnoxious troublemakers cracked some loud jokes as all eyes turned on her. She smiled, flipping perfectly curled, aqua colored hair over her shoulder as she brought the microphone to her lips.

"Hello Pokemon Masters Campers and welcome to where you will have the greatest summer of your lives; you can hold me to my words. I am speaking from experience here." She giggled with a wink. Bright eyes that matched the color of her hair sparkled with exhilaration at the enthusiastic response she got to her words. The massive group of gathered young, aspiring trainers cheered and she had to wait a couple of seconds for the excitement to die down before she could speak again.

"You're hot!"

People sniggered. Marina's expression faltered for a moment as she looked in the direction in which that particular comment had come from. She noticed a group of guys snickering, her young cousin Ray included. She also noticed a familiar chocolate skinned girl with dark ebony tresses start to verbally lash out at this group of boys that consisted of her cousin along with a few other boys she didn't recognize. Marina sighed when she noticed Riley pulled Nathani back with the help of some other friends while telling her to calm down.

"Anyways…" Marina drawled, her smile returning. "My name is Marina Sanchez and I will be your master of ceremonies this summer not to mention I am a CPM veteran so let's see if you can outdo my camp years, shall we?"

Another round of cheers, whistles and applause.

"Let me introduce to you all, your counselors," Marina said looking to her left and gesturing to some people who were standing off to the side. "Your Physical Educational counselor is Jimmy Talon," Jimmy flashed his charming smile as he waved at the mass of campers. Marina's smile brightened as he took his place by her side. "Your water pokemon Counselor, Misty Waterflower,"

Misty got on stage smiling brightly as she waved just as Jimmy had. Marina had to say, the ginger haired girl looked significantly different than she had the last time she saw her which was over a year ago. Her hair was longer, past her shoulders and she just looked…matured, granted she had about three years over her making the ginger a ripe twenty three.

"Your Battle Course counselors, Alex Cramer and Jason Alvarez," Marina said gesturing to the oncoming pair.

Alex ran up the stairs on the side of the stage, pushing Jason back in the process. The green eyed boy rolled his eyes at the purple haired bane of his existence before slowly following her. Anyone who had known Alex and Jason before, such as Riley or Nate, could see a definite change in the two. The change was in Marina and Jimmy as well, but it was less apparent in the aqua haired girl while Jimmy's shorter hair was definitely catching attention.

Alex hadn't grown an inch since she was a Freshman in High school and she was perfectly fine with that. Her large, blunt attitude certainly made up for her lack of height. Her once short purple hair was now long and thick and cut into choppy layers. Sure, she missed her classic faux hawk, but what she had now made it look like she had just hopped out of a music video and she liked it.

Jason's hair was growing out as well, but he opted to hide most of it under a beanie since Alex had decided to compare his hair to certain people such as Edward Cullen or Justin Bieber. She had also given him the nickname Grizzly Bear since he had gone without shaving long enough to grow some visible stubble, not to mention he had gotten taller, reaching his full height of six foot four when he had dealt with his final stretch of puberty. That was when he was eighteen. He was now twenty years of age and it showed in the new masculine sharpness to his features.

Girls swooned at the sight of him. Nathani wolf whistled before nudging Riley next to her and murmuring about how she'd love Battle Course this summer. Riley responded with a bashful blush and few stuttered words about Nathani respecting her cousin's relationship. Nathani brushed her off.

"Our science study course will be led by Paul Shinji," Marina continued.

Paul had to have been the least changed. Purple hair kept the same length, currently tied back and out of his face. Eyes always dark and still as fierce as any other day. His demeanor hadn't been altered a bit, minus for him opening up a bit more to his friends after a little coaxing from his girlfriend. He looked older…that was the best anyone could say if they looked at Paul then and now. He didn't seem to care much for altering his image past what nature did to his structure.

"Our Dance and gymnastics instructor, Dawn LeNoir,"

Alex rolled her pink eyes as the navy haired girl did a cartwheel into a backflip before posing before the crowd. She received some claps that had her smiling brightly, already capturing the attention of a few prepubescent boys. Dawn had always been adorable, but now she was just royally pretty. Her looks were almost intimidating with her inviting bright blue eyes, perfect smile and lustrous navy blue hair; not to mention curves that had boys tripping over themselves. Cheerleading paid off, was her testament.

"Breeding and Pokemon welfare will be handled by Aden Miller,"

It was almost upsetting to see Aden grow up. It seemed so long ago that he was once that guy with the boyish, almost childish looks coupled with intimidating height, but now he was just…intimidating. His height hadn't changed, but the acuity of his expression had. No more slightly rounded cheeks or gentle deep eyes. His eyes now popped against copper tanned skin as they almost seemed to glow a bright royal purple. His hair was longer as well, reaching back the nape of his neck and being kept neatly tied with a black elastic. The new matured look he adorned barely matched his still "pansy-like" demeanor.

"Our Home Economics instructor, Patou Cross,"

"Goddamn I jus' wanna take a pair of scissors ta her hair…" Alex murmured as Patou stepped on stage, her hair just as long as anyone could remember but it was almost like there was more of it…if that was even possible. Patou had always looked older from her age, having the eyes of a woman even when she was sixteen, but everything else had filled out in the last two years that had not already. Ian enjoyed this more than he should.

"You're performing arts teacher, Samia Khan,"

Like Alex, Samia was still pretty short, but it was a natural look for her at this point. Her face was less of that of a teenager in the midst of her changing and now added something more refined to her expressions. Her hair had grown out as well. She had promised Alex she'd grow hers out with her so cutting it wasn't much of any option until Alex decided.

"Strategy Course will be instructed by Ian Grey."

Unlike Jason, Ian had a lean build that was stretched out perfectly once he reached his full height that was an inch under Jason. The guy never let Ian forget it either. Jason was bigger muscle wise and by an inch in height, yes, but Ian knew how to put himself to use when the two ever decided to beat the crap out of each other for no apparent reason. Ian had kept up with himself, not letting his hair grow out too much or letting his stubble get out of hand to be referred to grizzly by Alex. He looked almost the same, minus for a more angular look to his face.

"His eyes are gorgeous…" One girl murmured. Ian smirked, glancing at Jason who narrowed his eyes. Of course the rivalry would not come to an end. Not for anything.

"Yea but do you see how unnaturally green Mr. Jason's is? It's so sexy…" It was Jason's turn to smirk. Patou and Alex shared a look.

"You should be familiar with our next pair; counselors overseeing our coordinating course are Drew and Rolyn Hayden, our former Prince and Princess of CPM." Marina went on.

And that was when a bunch of girls screamed. Not for Rolyn, of course not. That's what the boys calling out were for, but the overpowering screams of adolescent girls had Jason slapping his hands over his ears and Alex glaring out into the crowd in annoyance. It wasn't like Drew was…Justin Timberlake or another one of those guys from that old boy band…the purple haired girl mused.

Drew was as charming as always but now the sophistication that was associated with his name seemed to roll off of him in tsunami-like waves. Even in a t-shirt, jeans and flip flops he looked like the perfect picture of superiority. Time only added to his overwhelming handsomeness; hair was well kept and perfectly messy and still as green as grass. Eyes were sharp, scrutinizing and hard to meet. Body…one to be ogled with lean muscle. He had the same build as Ian after all.

He smirked. Flicked his hair. A girl fainted.

Rolyn had all the charms of a woman - coming of age wonderfully - being the curviest out of all of her friends now with hips so obvious, the begged to be held and a chest that she didn't have two years prior that attracted the attention of any boy with hormones. The body structure came from her biological family, Nathani's mother explained. Her mother had been just as curvy. Her body was _vicious_, as Jason once put it. She looked more like her late mother now more than ever. There was almost an exoticness to her with eyes so sharp and now an obvious shade of brown. This was only made more apparent by her glasses. Her hair now went to mid-back and was wavy, pinned to one side and flowing over her right shoulder.

A young boy named Ryder, one Nathani had threatened to kill on many occasions, howled like an animal in heat. A resounding slap came prior to the animalistic response to Rolyn's looks. Riley scorned Nathani for umpteenth time about hurting the now whimpering boy who was huddled behind Ray nursing a red cheek gingerly.

"And last, but certainly never least, Our Relations Counselor, May Maple…" Marina introduced with a particular smile.

The brunette that strode across stage looked nothing like the one that once sat in the very same place some of these kids were in. Wavy brunette hair was pulled up in a high messy bun with a modest bump made from her pulled back bangs. Dazzling bright blue eyes smiled as she waved at her campers. Yes, May Maple was a sight to be marveled. A classic beauty…not overdone or over exaggerated. Pretty enough to convict but gentle enough to appear so inviting. Slender and perfectly heighted…a perfect match for a Prince…or former Prince.

"And that, my dear Campers is our staff for the summer. Now I expect you guys to sign up for the First Battles. I also expect to see you all tonight at six o'clock on the dot for those battles to commence." Marina said pointing to the watch on her wrist. Noticing that she was closing out, people began to fidget and a low murmur running through the crowd steadily began to increase in volume. "See you all later!

* * *

><p>"Summer jobs…" Alex sighed as she watched the large group of campers slowly ease their way out of the lounge. She chuckled, almost incredulously as she looked down at her Camp Pokemon Masters counselor t-shirt "We have summer jobs…counseling <em>children<em>."

"Thank you, captain obvious." Jason murmured, automatically ducking prior to his words knowing that Alex would swing a fist at him. He couldn't help but smirk when she missed and pursed her lips childishly over the fact. "God help me that we're co-counselors."

"Get ovah it." Alex chided.

"Did you see all the campers?" May said excitedly, her blue eyes wide. "There had to have been twice as many as when we were at camp!" She added with a bright smile. Now eighteen, legally an adult, May was still so excitable with child-like exuberance.

"That means double the work for us…" Patou breathed with a roll of her eyes. "I already have to head out to the First Battle sign up table; Celebi spare my soul…" She added as she hopped of the stage.

"Oh, I have to go too…" Misty breathed. The red head was the only remains of the former staff at Pokémon Masters. When she wasn't here during the Summer, she was back home battling whoever came to her gym in Cerulean City. Ash and Brock had embarked on yet another adventure for the ebony haired boy to conquer another league while Brock attempted to conquer the hearts of a new regions glorious selection of women.

Soledad had her coordinating that she wanted to refocus on. She had taken a long enough break and had let her rivals get a little too far ahead. The young woman couldn't have that so she had to sacrifice her Summer job for this purpose. Despite all this, Misty had promised she'd always have time to come back to Hoenn to serve as a Counselor.

"Uh, Dawn and Paul, I believe you have to join us as well." The water pokemon master said looking from the navy haired girl and her stoic looking boyfriend. Dawn hummed in agreement while nodding. Paul rolled his eyes.

"How the hell did I get roped into this?" Paul murmured as he hopped of the stage, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stood at Misty's side. He glanced back at Dawn expectantly and the navy haired girl took a few steps back before jogging forward and doing a swift front flip of the stage, landing with her hands in the air with a sort of _Ta Da_ pose. Paul rolled his eyes and Patou stared at the pink loving girl blankly.

"Really LeNoir?" Misty sighed.

"Really," Dawn laughed as the group of four made their way towards the exit.

May watched them leave, a small smile coming to her features. This moment, where she was now, had her reeling. She could still remember how reluctant she was to attend Camp Pokemon Masters a mere three years ago. She couldn't say she regretted attending the camp though. This was where she had made lasting friends and meaningful memories…and she could still do that, but now the experience came with a paycheck. Excellent bonus.

"You know, I don't think we'll have jobs for long if we just stick around here chatting." Marina pointed out with an affirming nod. "We should get ready for the first day of camp guys – oh fix your face Alex." The purple haired girl stopped pouting and straightened up her posture. "Now move it people! We have a long day ahead of us!"

Jason rolled his eyes indignantly. "C'mon Cramer…our first class starts in a few anyways." The green eyed boy murmured. Alex didn't say anything but simply followed him towards the stairs at the side of the stage. "Oh wait, hold on…"

Jason whipped around, approached Rolyn with a few long strides while a hand wrapped behind her neck suddenly in a blur of motion, pulling her towards him as he leaned down and attacked her lips with little resistance.

"Holy crap…" Aden muttered.

"I'm gonna puke!" Samia cringed. Still kissing Rolyn almost hungrily at this point, Jason flipped her the bird. Samia gasped dramatically before huffing and turning on her heel to leave the stage and take her leave. She wasn't so put off by the disrespect she received, she actually had to prepare for her class as well. She'd get Jason back later.

"It's like every waking moment they're going at it like a pair of rabid Primeape…" Jimmy sighed with a shake of his head.

May who still wasn't used to the ravenous displays of affection Rolyn and Jason soon became known for when they had gotten past the awkwardness of their physical relationship, had her hands over blue eyes. Her cheeks turned a bright red. It was even worse when Drew would tease her about it, but luckily those times were rare and happened when it was only the two of them or when kissing became a subject of conversation. May still gripped to her innocence in a sense. Thinking about such acts had her fumbling over herself.

"Okay that's…that's enough! _Jeez_…" Drew exclaimed at the last moment, green eyes narrowing into a glare. Jason pulled away, a smirk immediately coming to his lips as he and Rolyn locked eyes. The dark haired girl took in a gulp of air before abruptly pushing him away with a grunt.

"Pervert." She said haughtily as she tugged at the hem of her camp t-shirt, nose high in the air. Jason's smirk broadened as he and Alex finally made their exit.

"That kind of PDA will get you fired…" Marina informed the former Princess with a shake of her head. Rolyn narrowed her eyes at the aqua haired girl, pursing her lips in the process.

"Whose mother owns the camp? Mine? Oh yea…almost forgot." Rolyn said with a faux uppity attitude. Marina chuckled as she punched Rolyn lightly on the shoulder. Rolyn smiled right back.

May sighed. She was glad that things were still the same as always granted they were all older and a bit more matured…some more than others as she recalled being invited over to Dawn's house the past weekend to hang out only to see that her room still looked like Barbie had taken up interior design…the girl had about three hundred plushies for heaven's sakes and the all had names and back stories.

Now they were all adults so most aspects regarding ages and attitudes might have taken a definite turn for the better in most cases. With growing up they grew out of things…no longer was there a rivalry between Flygon and Dragonite with challenges that were just as much ridiculous as they were unbearably fun. Since this was their summer before college and they were all happily coupled, the hatchet had to be buried, although a hint of animosity still hovered over the dozen of them.

There were times Rolyn enlisted the help of her closest friends for a spur of the moment prank, mainly when Jason and she had gotten into another one of their famous fights. Rolyn had changed the least in personality it seemed; then again she always had this mature air about herself like her brother. The most drastic change about her was the looks. It only took two years for those curves to become as vicious as Jason described them as. Alex kept the boy on a tight leash though, developing a relationship with him close to kinship over the years.

Alex, although still as brash as she had always been, if not more, became a viper. No longer did her violence come out in brute strength. She only resorted to said methods if it really came down to it. The girl was far more intelligent than anyone gave her credit for and it showed now in the way she spoke. She broke people down verbally, shedding them of their tough exterior with words dripping with venom but only if she was antagonized…she knew how badly words could hurt and this had only been made clear a year ago when she had flipped out on Dawn.

Now Dawn may have been seen as ditzy…overly hyper and eccentric, but she learned to rein that in, mainly because she had a bit more strength on her side. The girl had taken up mixed martial arts, stealing Alex's limelight in the strength department and spending so much time with Paul had molded her personality a bit. Not so much that it was bad but enough to notice Dawn was no longer one to be trifled with. She almost resembled how Marina once was.

Marina was the one who giggled and smiled the most often. Alex had claimed there must have been something in the water out in Sinnoh. She took pleasure out of emphasizing just about everything claiming it was excellent practice for her acting skills. In spite of all of this she knew when to tone it down; having to look somewhat serious and stay still for long periods of time when she did her on the side modeling had her switching back and forth between excitable and mellow like Pat.

Given time to adjust, Patou appeared to be the Dragonite girl Alex claimed she was born to be. The newest addition to the group had a well balance of excitement, calm and violent in her that made her an excellent cross between Marina, Alex and Rolyn. She never took more than she gave with her friends and she was constantly real with them…sometimes pulling them back to earth when they became hysterical. She never complained. She loved her friends.

May admired that. She loved her friend's quite a bit too…scratch that, she loved her friends to the point that she probably couldn't see her life without them at this point. Thankfully that wouldn't happen as soon as she thought. College would not put a wedge in their relationships like it usually did to most people. Not when they were all attending the same college minus for Marina who was attending her art school and Dawn who was heading into her senior year.

Speaking of college… "Rolyn," May addressed looking towards the brown eyed girl. Rolyn nodded towards the brunette in recognition to the call of her name. "Don't we have to see your mom about college orientation?"

Rolyn made an 'O' with her mouth. "Oh yea," She breathed with a nod. "We can talk to her after work though. I don't think orientation will interfere with work though." Rolyn explained with an affirming nod. May nodded as well in understanding.

"Ah orientation…" Ian breathed, a small lopsided smile coming to his lips. "What a waste of my time that was. I didn't pay any attention to the orientation leaders when I went." He confessed with a careless shrug. Aden gave him a blank look.

"But you girls are pretty much obligated to pay attention," Drew added as he draped an arm around Rolyn's shoulder than May's. Rolyn gave him a look of annoyance while May's brow simply furrowed. "Since your boyfriends are orientation leaders after all…"

"Oh please," Rolyn laughed sarcastically, ducking under his arm and making her way towards the end of the stage. "I could care less who was my orientation leader or not so you can calm that down." She said sassily. Drew perked a brow.

"Whatever you say sister dearest." He sighed. "You do know what's best." He added sardonically. May laughed behind closed lips.

"I do, whether you wanna actually admit it or not." She huffed hopping down off the stage. Drew followed her knowing that if she was going to take her leave, he was going to have to do the same. He was her co-counselor after all. "C'mon, we have to set up for our first coordinating class." She said jerking her head towards the door.

"Of course," Drew sighed as he jumped down off the stage. He whipped around only to gesture for May to come towards him. The brunette hesitated for a moment, wondering if she was going to receive the same parting gift Rolyn had taken oh so willingly from Jason. Drew gestured for her to lean down and she did. Brushing back her bangs, Drew placed a tender kiss on her forehead. May's face suddenly became hot as she smiled bashfully. Drew was always so sweet with her…well when he wanted. "I'll see you later?"

May nodded, her smile brightening.

"Drop by my class soon, okay?" He murmured running a hand through smooth brown tresses. May hummed in approval, both at the action and his suggestion. Drew smirked arrogantly. His fingers getting tangled in her hair at the back of her head as he pulled her in towards him. She was careful not to lose her balance. Drew placed a peck on her lips, then another, then another…

"Ahem?" Marina cleared her throat none too inconspicuously. Drew finally pulled away, his smirked returning. He released May, looked towards Marina and flicked his hair. The aqua haired beauty rolled her eyes. Drew then silently followed Rolyn out the back door to the vast lounge, absentmindedly paying attention to some of her ideas for lesson plans she had for future camp activities for the coordinating division.

May sighed as she watched him go.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it; the first chapter to the third installment of the ML series. I had to set up quite a bit for future chapters so bear with the first few that may have excessive amounts of description in 'em. My writing is actually going through a metamorphosis. I can see where its changing and maybe you all can see that too. And just so you know, I'll explain ages at this point. Keep in mind its July in 2014 for them. Just saying.<em>

_May: Eighteen going on Nineteen in November.  
>Drew: Twenty<br>Alex: Nineteen  
>Aden: Eighteen<br>Rolyn: Eighteen going on Nineteen in August  
>Jason: Twenty<br>Patou: Nineteen  
>Ian: Nineteen<br>Dawn: Seventeen going on Eighteen in March  
>Paul: Eighteen going on Nineteen in September<br>Marina: Twenty  
>Jimmy: Twenty<br>Samia: Eighteen_

_Jocelyn Alvarez: Twenty two  
>Adrian Cross: Twenty three<br>(They'll come into play soon enough…) _

_~Rolyn~_


	2. Early

_So I am in quite the mood right now. Quite the mood…quite the lovesick mood actually, but c'mon there really is no fighting the feeling sometimes and trust me. I have FOUGHT. Oh well, can't live with it, can't live without it. I'm actually really excited for this story. Uber, extra excited. I'ma try and make sure it's updated at least twice a week and I won't let it sit like other stories. I f I do…well then you all can feel obligated to beat me up (if you can find me) or you could remind me to update…yea, let's go with the less violent approach. Shall we? Enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Early<em>

* * *

><p>May stood a couple feet behind her friend. Rolyn was on a rampage and the brunette was sure that her glasses should have been fogged up with the heat of her rage. She had only seen Rolyn this frustrated when she was speaking to Jason. She loved the boy enough to let those rages be short lived, but this…this had been going on for a week. Sure, when she was in the face of her reason for a paycheck she'd smile, goof off, and make the camp experience for these aspiring coordinators as enjoyable as possible.<p>

Off the clock, as soon as the ebony haired Hayden punched out, all hell broke loose. May still chuckled lightly about it. Rolyn was always so short tempered and honestly, her fits could be quite humorous, sometimes adorable…like watching a Poochyena get frustrated that it couldn't catch its own tail. Now, if May voiced that comparison, she was sure Rolyn would attack her like a full grown and wild Groudon.

"Ugh I swear some of those kids ask the stupidest questions and don't tell me there are no stupid questions. When a kid asks you how to return his pokemon back to its pokeball, stupid questions officially exist." Rolyn ground out as she fumbled with her house keys. Grumbling about how youth ranging between the ages of ten and sixteen would surely be the death of her. May smiled.

The two of them entered the grand foyer of the mansion just in time to see Darren passing through, sipping on a mug on what was presumably coffee while he read over some papers. He glanced up just as Rolyn slammed one of the two tall double doors with as much force as she could muster. Darren perked a brow taking note of the reserved rage shining in Rolyn's eyes and the sheepish smile on May's lips. He easily put two and two together and put on his own sheepish smile.

"Hey girls," He addressed, raising his mug in their direction. May's smile broadened politely at her best friend and her boyfriend's father.

"Hey Dad…" Rolyn basically growled tossing her camp backpack. It slipped across the linoleum floor before hitting the wall and settling in a corner. Darren nodded in approval. The backpack got some distance. If coordinating didn't work out, his daughter could be a baseball star.

"Hello Mr. Hayden," May said sweetly, bowing her head slightly in respect. Darren smiled at the brunette, his mouth opening to question what exactly had his daughter in such a mood. His mouth snapped shut when he noticed their camp counselor t-shirts.

He opted to egg on his adopted child. "How was your first week of camp?" He resisted a classic Hayden smirk, May noticed. She could no longer refer to it as a Drew classic smirk because it had become apparent that all four Hayden's smirked similarly; arrogantly with a hint of mischief.

"It was fine." May said quickly before Rolyn could head into a rant. She had seen the glasses wearing girl taking in a breath and she wasn't really up for another long whiney complain.

"It was horrible." Rolyn grumbled with a shake of her head. Darren resisted a chuckle. Rolyn huffed, stomping towards the stairs before taking them two at a time, leaving May behind. May smiled at Darren one last time before offering a quick shrug. Darren simply nodded in understanding as the brunette jogged past him and ran up the stairs to catch up with Rolyn.

"Drew doesn't even ease the pressure," Rolyn went on. May deduced that she must have been talking this whole time and she hadn't heard because Rolyn was walking so briskly. "He basically just stands there letting all the little camper girls gush over him while I'm the one actually doing my job and he knows it too. He gives me this knowing look and every time someone actually asks him a question, he turns it on me." Rolyn complained kicking off her shoes in two random directions.

"Well you know how Drew can be…" May said with a roll of her eyes. She could actually expect Drew to do something like that. The guy was insatiable. "But it's the weekend, we're home; nothing to worry about."

"Except the fact that we have to get up at five in the morning to make our flight." Rolyn muttered. May already knew that Rolyn was dreading the early awakening. The girl lived for sleep. "If only it took less time to reach Jewel from here. We could sleep in…if only for a few minutes."

"I'm sure you'd dump Jason for your bed." May commented with a shake of her head; a small smile was playing her lips as she took a seat on one of the armchairs situated around a rug in the middle of the room. The rug was actually custom made. It was a picture of the six Dragonite girls huddled together in a giant mass of females.

"If my bed could make out with me, then yes." Rolyn joked with a crooked smile. She flopped down on her bed for emphasis, giggling lightly as some of her pillows and plushies flew into the air in response to her actions. May laughed along with her. "Despite the horrendous wakeup call tomorrow morning, I am too excited that we're going to Jewel to see Arceus University and the last few days without Jason has been horrible." Rolyn sighed as she sat up. May almost forgot that Drew, Jason and Ian had left that previous Wednesday to prepare for orientation for incoming Freshman.

"I'm excited too." May admitted. College had seemed so distant almost three years back when she first moved to LaRousse, right out of her Freshman year. She wasn't even thinking about college at all. Things were different now. High School was behind them and higher education awaited. Best of all she'd be with her friends…well most of them – Marina planned to make frequent visits since Sinnoh wasn't that far from Jewel and Dawn planned on applying to Arceus when she graduated – and her boyfriend.

No one questioned it when all the Flygon boys made their choice to attend the same college. People had even made a bet on the girls. They just couldn't be separated, but that wasn't the sole reason they were all heading off towards the same University. If a better offer came, they were willing to take it. Marina had, but Arceus had much to give with its reputation of being one of the top Universities throughout the regions of Hoenn, Kanto, Johto and the Serenity Islands.

In truth, it was expensive but there were grants and scholarships offered to many, especially those who attended the Pokemon Masters Academies. It only helped a lot that Jason's father was the President of the University. In spite of this, no special treatment was given, except in the case of Jocelyn, Jason's sister. May was a little surprised when she found out Jason's father had his own university.

"Oh yea," Jason said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "That school has been in the family for generations. You thought I was rich because my mom is an excellent lawyer? Nah it's all inheritance when it comes to the college." He said as though it was perfectly normal. May cocked her head to the side. "My dad even wants me to take his place when he retires. Me? A school president? The old man is outta his mind. I can't keep these good looks locked up in an office where all I'll do is shuffle papers." May's expression went blank.

"College will be amazing. The best part is we'll be living on our own…major milestone in our simple lives." Rolyn said as she slid off of her bed and made her way towards the sitting area May had herself situated in. May had almost forgot how college meant she was moving out.

_Holy crap she was moving out._

But that was a few months away. This was just a two day orientation. She'd be okay.

"I can see it now," Rolyn went on as she sat in the chair next to May's. It was green. There were six chairs around that rug; each a Dragonite girl's respective color. "Sure, we'll be starting at the bottom of the academic food chain again but Jewel region will be taken over completely by the Dragonite name. It's gonna be so amazing."

"Y-Yea…" May stammered. She was still hung up on the fact that she was actually moving away from home; away from her Mom and Dad and away from Max…she was even upset about that, which was saying something since she had expressed her gladness of being away from his rogue experiments practically every day since she graduated.

They'd all be living on their own…well not necessarily on their own. The four freshly graduated Dragonite girls had made a pact to live together…find a nice place to call home close to the school. Sure, the dorms were amazing, but Jennifer had insisted they simply find a nice place to live because it was actually cheaper than living in a dorm suite if they split the bill. There would be no parents…that's what had May bugging out the most. She would never admit it, but she was a Daddy's girl and she lived off of her mother's amazing food. What would it feel like to be deprived of all of that?

Drew, Jason, Ian and Jimmy already knew having gotten through their Freshman year of college living together. Drew had told May that the worst that had happened was Jason and Ian's common spats, however those could easily be dealt with. Although, May had questioned if Jason ever got violent and how they dealt with that. The filled out man was a threatening sight. She somehow pictured him going rabid like Alex had so often.

"Yes, Jason can look rather intimidating, especially when he's angry, but the guy is like a teddy bear rather than a grizzly bear as Alex calls him. He'll never fight one of his friends and mean it. The guy just isn't prone to violence. Besides, Ian could lay him out in five seconds." Drew explained, easing May's mind. For a second there, she had feared for Ian's life.

Rolyn's voice brought May's attention back to the present. "Only downside to having orientation on the weekend is that we'll barely get any rest and then we'll be hella tired come Monday morning when we get to camp." She breathed clenching her eyes shut and letting her head loll over the back of the chair.

"C'mon, it isn't that bad." May countered, reaching over to pull Rolyn's head upright. The angle it was tilting back at was creeping May out to some degree.

"Because you have an easy job! You bounce from class to class helping on your _own_ terms and watching over the kids carefully." Rolyn said quickly. May pursed her lips.

"Well yea, that's the basics for my job, but I also have to maintain peace. It's kind of hard to settle fights and arguments with the more stubborn campers." May admitted. Even in their first week of camp there had been multiple disputes and May could already pinpoint who would be constant offenders throughout the whole summer. Rolyn's cousin, Nathani, was one of them. May had to pull her aside and explain to her that punching people in the face wasn't a good method to getting them to be quiet….eighteen times…in three days. "I almost got caught in the crossfire once."

"Yea…I almost forgot that a relations counselor had to deal with relations…" Rolyn murmured. May gave her a blank look. Rolyn smiled. "So are you all packed and ready for tomorrow? Mom convinced Dad to spring for one of the nicer Hayden jets so we'll be heading out in style."

"Sometimes I forget how rich you are."

"I don't even know the meaning of the word anymore."

May laughed openly at this.

* * *

><p>May kind of understood Rolyn's grudge against waking up so early now. Five in the morning wasn't an ungodly hour to be doing anything better yet lugging a suitcase down the stairs. May was half awake, answering to her mother's inquiries of if she had everything with simple grunts. Caroline went along with it though. She bid her daughter a farewell as Norman escorted her across the street to Hayden manor. As perusal, the massive structure was the meeting spot.<p>

May was the second one to arrive, Paul being the first. Rolyn was still being pried from her bed so the two sat in the parlor in awkward silence as they waited on the others. May kept glancing at the purple haired boy, wondering if she should strike up conversation. They would be traveling together for the next four hours after all. Sure, Paul wasn't as closed off from the world as he was previously but his crude attitude hardly changed. May admitted in the back of her mind she was still a little afraid of the boy.

Surprisingly, Paul spoke first. "So I presume you are going to major in coordinating like most of the other girls?" He asked, coolly inspecting his nails. May couldn't help but think about how offhand he was.

"Uh…yea. I love it but I might double major…get a degree in Humanities or Psychology as well." She admitted with a slight smile and shrug. Paul glanced up at her, deep onyx eyes causing her to tense up. She swallowed when he lowered his gaze to his nails again only to start to nibble on one.

"Interesting…" He said between small bites. "Do you know what you would want to do with that degree?" He asked. May couldn't help but wonder what had induced his sudden curiosity with her life. Once again she shrugged.

"Not sure yet." She laughed rather sheepishly. Before she could be frozen by his gaze again, a familiar blonde strode into the parlor, texting fervently on her Dex. May mentally sighed in relief. Patou's presence certainly eased some of the tension. "Hey Patou,"

Patou glanced up, immediately beaming as she made a beeline for May. Anticipating a hug, May stood to her feet just as Patou opened her arms. "Hey May…" She greeted, tucking her Dex away before fully wrapping her arms around the brunette. "Morning Paul," She greeted pulling away from May and turning to face the boy.

Paul hummed in recognition to the greeting.

"So, in less than an hour we'll be up in the air and heading to Jewel," Patou sighed as she took a seat next to May on the couch. "Are you excited? I mean we've seen the school before but we've never gotten an in-depth look at the place. Ian says its huge and the fact that you have to walk everywhere is killer."

May groaned. "And when you're a Freshman, they don't allow cars on campus." She grumbled.

"Ah, but we won't be living on campus." Patou said smartly.

"Good point." May laughed.

"Sorry we're late!" Alex exclaimed coming out of nowhere. She received strange looks all around, even from Paul and not because she hadn't been late at all, but because she was being carried bridal style by her behemoth of a boyfriend. She grinned unknowingly while Aden offered his own sheepish smile, a blush coming to tanned cheeks. "You can set me down on the couch Babe."

Aden did as he was told. Paul rolled his eyes while Patou leaned over towards May and whispered the term 'whipped' in her ear. May laughed behind closed lips. Sometimes it did look like Aden was 'whipped' as Patou put it, but May knew Aden just loved babying Alex and treating her like the Princess he saw her as. He just cared about her that much and he wanted to reassure her that he was dedicated to her and had no intentions of hurting her in the way she feared. May found this sweet.

"You guys aren't late at all," May said with a shake of her head. "Now Rolyn on the other hand is probably still snoring in her bed. Worst part is, is that she lives here and she's late." She added with a roll of her eyes. Aden chuckled as he took a seat next to Paul. Since Jimmy had left for college, Aden and Paul had bonded more; also because their girlfriends were constantly together due to their tight knit friendship. No longer was Aden afraid of getting within two feet of Paul.

"Well I'd sure as hell be asleep right now if I didn't have ta be here." Alex muttered leaning back in the couch and shutting her eyes to emphasize her point. "I didn't even know there was a five AM until ya'll told me."

"Really Cramer?" Patou said flatly.

"Really Cross." Alex responded almost automatically, opening her eyes to lock bubblegum pink with mermaid turquoise. They looked away at the exact same time only to cross their legs in unison. May stared at them for a moment, blinking a few times in surprise.

"Look who I finally got out of bed!" Jennifer basically sang as she strode into the parlor dragging a half sleeping Rolyn behind her by the collar of the girl's plaid shirt. May held in her chuckles as Rolyn was nudged forward none too gently. The ebony haired Hayden stumbled, almost falling flat on her face if Aden hadn't put an arm out to steady her. "Okay, now that almost everyone's here, we can start getting ready to head out."

"Wait," May inserted, her brow coming together in confusion. "Everyone _is_ here. Who could be missing?" She questioned. Jennifer giggled lightly signaling she knew something no one else did.

"Me!"

Jennifer stepped aside for them to lay eyes on a familiar navy haired girl with happy cerulean eyes. May's brow shot up in surprise at the fact that Dawn had suddenly shown up. Alex vocalized her surprise with a sound that appeared to be a cross between a scream and a squeal. May couldn't tell. The purple haired girl sprung to her feet, trotted over to her childhood best friend and gripped her in a spine crushing bear hug.

"What're ya doin' here mate?" Alex questioned rocking her and Dawn back and forth.

"I'm here to go to orientation." Dawn laughed as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. Alex pulled away from their hug, her eyes narrowing slowly. Dawn's smile didn't falter.

"Dawn…" Rolyn yawned. "You didn't even graduate…" She murmured stretching her arms over her head. She basically vocalized what everyone was thinking. Dawn was still in High School. It would have been understandable if she was just going to look at the school, but Dawn had said she was going for the actual orientation.

"True," Dawn breathed. "But there is such a thing as early admittance. I believe that's how Marina got into college early." She added with a laugh.

"Yea, but Marina's a genius." Patou pointed out. Dawn gave her a blank look at the hidden insult.

"Yea and you never gave any thought as to who was the second smartest in our group?" Dawn retorted smartly. "I didn't take higher level classes for no reason. I had enough credits to graduate so I got early admittance into AU." She explained further.

May easily recalled most of Dawn's classes being much more complicated than May could even comprehend. Even as a Freshman she was taking Junior level classes with Marina and Drew. No one had really thought about how her credits were piling up; although this was a pleasant surprise if Alex making that strange noise and lunging at Dawn a second time was any proof. Alex babbled about how proud and excited she was that she didn't have to leave her best friend behind. Dawn had responded with a gasp, questioning if Alex planned on leaving her behind in the first place.

"Well," Jennifer interrupted. "Now that we're all really here, we can pile into the car and get heading out. The plane leaves at six ya know and we wasted enough time." She said as she exited the parlor.

"Yea because Rolyn just couldn't break it off with her bed…" Patou muttered as she kicked said girl in her side. In all the excitement, Rolyn had taken to having a little nap on the floor. Rolyn growled when she felt Patou nudge her and said girl took a step back. She knew how violent Rolyn got when her sleep was interrupted. She was actually curious as to how Jennifer had woken the girl up and wasn't permanently injured in some way.

"You're only going to be dropping us off at the airport…right Mrs. Hayden?" May questioned as they all slowly began to trickle out of the parlor. Alex, who was the bravest out of them all, risked getting her arms bitten off as she dragged Rolyn along.

"May, how many times have I told you to just call me Jen…or mom." Jennifer giggled. May's eye twitched. "To answer your question, yes I will be only dropping you off. You seven don't need mom hanging over your shoulder. You're all adults now and can handle yourselves accordingly. But just in case things get out of hand I had our flight attendant put me on speed dial."

"You can't use phones on a plane though…" May pointed out.

Jennifer blinked stupidly. "Oh…well maybe I shouldn't have done that. The guy keeps calling here for no reason anyway. I think he might be taken with me." She laughed as they exited the Hayden home all together. May wasn't too surprised to find a small limo with just enough room to fit everybody sitting in the semicircle drive.

"Oh…" May breathed, unknowing of how to respond to that.

"I don't think he knows that me and Darren are back together again. Poor thing…" Jennifer sighed. May laughed awkwardly as she slid into the lengthy car right after Alex tugged Rolyn in by the back of her sweatshirt. Jennifer was the last to slip in before the door was closed for them. A few moments later they were off to LaRousse airport, casual and in usual case, strange conversations transpiring all the way there.

* * *

><p>"Can you cut it out please?" Alex snapped as she narrowed her eyes at Dawn. The navy haired girl giggled while shaking her head. Alex had been referring to the insistent bouncing motion she was making in the plush seat of the jet. The two girls sat across from one another while sitting next to their respective boyfriends. Aden stared out the window disinterestedly while Paul stared ahead blankly.<p>

"I can't help but be excited!" Dawn squealed. "I love flying."

"Well I don't." Alex said indignantly, arms crossing over her chest. Dawn pouted suddenly, her bouncing ceasing. Paul silently sent out a thankful prayer. Dawn was the highlight of his life, but if he felt his chair shift one more time because of her hyper activity, he was gonna make the plane crash.

"Why not Alex?" Dawn asked, her tone dripping with misplaced concern. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I don't like the feel of it, _especially_ the takeoff." Alex said sharply.

Dawn gasped dramatically. "But that's the best part!" She cried out.

"Dawn," Patou suddenly interrupted, grabbing the attention of both Dawn and Alex. "Why didn't you tell us you had enough credits to graduate early and that you applied to AU?" She asked suddenly. Honestly, she was trying to divert another argument between the childhood friends. A fight between them over the subject of flying was immanent. And Patou actually was curious.

Dawn smiled brightly, shrugging her shoulders once. "I dunno; I just wanted to surprise you guys." She admitted.

"I always knew you were smart Dawn, but to get all those credits done?" May inserted. "I didn't even think I had enough credits to graduate. I never kept track of mine."

"Well at first I was okay with being the last one to graduate; like at the beginning of my Freshman year, I felt that way." Dawn explained, diverting her gaze into her lap as the engines of the plane began to hum to life. "After we met Patou, I began to think for a while that with things changing so much that I would be left behind in the long run and I was still kind of okay with that, but…" Dawn's cheeks took on a pink tint that didn't go unnoticed by May.

"But…?" Alex drawled in encouragement for the cerulean eyed girl to speak.

"But then I got together with Paul and then it really dawned to me – no pun intended – that I was going to be separated from a lot that was important to me when I had the potential to hold on to it." She explained lowly. Patou smiled lightly.

"Aw! That's so sweet." She cooed causing Dawn's blush to deepen. The navy haired girl glanced over at her boyfriend who was looking directly at her. He never bothered with trying to be discreet. Dawn quickly looked away, twiddling her fingers nervously. Paul laughed once behind closed lips before turning towards his window just like Aden had before.

"Well we're just glad you're here Dawn and we're proud of you too." May said in a matter of fact tone and with a smile. Dawn smiled bashfully in return. May glanced next to her to see if Rolyn would insert her own comment – the girl had been silent since they were seated – only to see the girl's eyes shut tightly as her mouth remained hung open, emitting a soft snore. May laughed lightly as she reached over her friend to pull the blinds to the window. The morning sun was shining through.

Dawn relaxed in her seat, her smile softening. She had sighed in relief by the end of her Junior year. She had just enough credits to graduate early plus a lot of extra credit work she had put in. Sometimes when her friends asked to hang out with her she had to decline. Little did they know she was participating in contests that would boost her overall credit score in school. Her mother had presumed her daughter was spreading herself too thin but Dawn had made it.

Joanne was proud of her daughter but at the same time she was worried. All of her friends had time to prepare for college. They all had an extra year to get themselves ready. Dawn was somewhat worried herself, being so young in college…well she wasn't so young it was uncommon but she still felt like she'd feel slightly out of place.

"Hey," Alex broke through her thoughts, catching her attention. Dawn's brow shot up as though silently telling the purple haired girl to continue. "Since you're going to college with us and we'll all be living together, I think you and I should share a room."

Dawn blinked in surprise. Sure, Alex was her best friend and she would love nothing more than room with her but she never though Alex would feel the same. They had such differing tastes and sharing a room meant they would have to find common ground with two styles on different ends of the spectrum.

"Um…are you sure?" Dawn asked with a small laugh.

"Why would I ask if I wasn't sure?" Alex retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Just know that if there's a sock on the door, Aden is over." She smirked and Aden turned towards her, one eye twitching and his face going red.

"Alex…" He muttered in a warning tone. Alex's smirk broadened as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "From what I know I'll be getting my own room at the Flygon house anyways so those certain things should be handled there. I'm not going to do that to Dawn."

"Oh so ya do wanna do those _certain_ things…" Alex chuckled.

"You sound like Jason." Paul murmured with a shake of his head.

"Well Rolyn's getting her own room solely because of Jason. I would never want to room with her knowing she had a boyfriend like that." Patou inserted with a shake of her head. "We were initially gonna room together but then I thought about it and decided I didn't want to end up walking in on…" Patou trailed off as a shiver traveled down her spine. She made a small noise of disgust.

"So you, May and Rolyn are getting your own rooms?" Dawn questioned rather incredulously.

"Well yea…Jennifer said she knew of the perfect place with enough room and it's close by to Flygon so we'll all stay together." May explained with a smile. That was the most comforting aspect of moving out; she'd still be close to all her friends. She held a sense of security in that.

This wouldn't be so bad. She could do this.

* * *

><p><em>Alright and…TIME! How long did this chapter take?...Five days! Guess I wasn't as fast as I thought I was. Oh well, at least I got this chapter D-O-N-E. Done…well yea. So I have this new system. I will only update a chapter when I have the next one done. If I don't update, it doesn't mean I don't have the chapter ready, I just don't have the next chapter ready. Kinda cruel but its efficient. It keeps me ready I guess. Well then, I hope you all like this chapter. You're free to ask questions…or review…review please.<em>

_~Rolyn~ _


	3. Arceus

_So the season is coming at me out of nowhere and at a rapid pace. Like yesterday, I just moved into my dorm. It's almost Christmas now? Where have I been? I had just gotten through my third showing of my church's Christmas play and this time I didn't mess up…except I jumped a little too high in a particular scene where I'm supposed to be dancing to the song 'All I Want for Christmas is You'. Yea, they said I looked a bit cheesy on the monitor too – insert awkward embarrassed laugh here – Three more showings and then I can finally relax…OH WAIT. No I can't. I have finals – insert blank expression here – but whatever. Enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Arceus<em>

* * *

><p>The drive maneuvering around the campus was interesting, to say the least. May only felt lucky she was sitting by the window in the truck that had picked up the group of seven soon to be college Freshman from the airport. The grass was lush and the trees ranged in size with emerald leaves that whispered with the wind. May smiled softly in appreciation of the natural beauty. The school could be its own national park. Buildings were scattered here and there. On their way in, passing the first check point, they had passed a massive recreational center that was nestled right next to what was called the Arceus Laze. It was smaller than the recreational center, but much taller.<p>

Everything was very spaced out like Patou had said Ian informed her. The terrain was hills and valleys cresting and falling every turn they made. May was only slightly put off by the minor hikes it would take to bring her from one building to another. Most of the academic buildings were pretty close to one another though. It was the arenas and battle fields that stretched far and wide with yards of separation from one to the next.

"This place is really pretty…" Rolyn murmured, leaning against May's back as she gazed out the window along with the brunette. May could only nod in agreement. She still couldn't believe she was going to be here for the next four year studying what she loved most and living in the company of her closest friends. She wondered what her Professors would be like…what her classmates would be like and what friends she'd make. It both scared and excited her.

"Miss. Hayden," The driver addressed from the front seat, glancing over his shoulder briefly. Rolyn pulled away from May and hummed in recognition to her name being called. "You are to be dropped off at the Student Center, correct?" He questioned once sure that he had the young heiress' attention.

"Ah yes," Rolyn said with a nod. The driver nodded as well as they took another turn, driving up a steep hill. May tore her gaze away from her window to stare out of the windshield as the neared the top of the hill. It was then a parking lot came into view; cars were pulling in and out and people were walking to and from it. Across from the parking lot was another open field with trees and picnic tables scattered here and there. May could even make out a bonfire pit.

"This is the residence area, I believe…" Patou commented as she pointed towards the field as they pulled into the parking lot. May squinted her eyes a bit, noticing that just beyond the field and the trees were a bunch of large buildings ranging in size. They were all modern, intimidating structures, spaced out, barely. "The Student Center should be somewhere among the dorms...just on the edge of the academic campus."

May continued to stare out the window, even after her door was opened for her. Rolyn had to nudge the girl to get her attention. May murmured an apology as she slipped out of the truck, tugging on the sleeves of her red baby-doll dress. Her blue eyes jumped from place to place as she lost sight of herself for a second; zoning out long enough to be left behind by her group of friends.

"May!' Alex called out. The group of them weren't that far off, but May still had to jog a bit to catch up with them. Alex gave her a strange look before chuckling lightly. They talked lightly, but May barely said much outside of a couple of words. She was too distracted by everything else that was going on around her. Other people – other Freshman she presumed were talking loudly, laughing loudly and going to and fro as though they knew exactly what they were doing. Maybe May had missed a memo or a tour…

"You alright there May?" Aden questioned coming up beside the brunette. May almost jumped at his practically sudden appearance. She smiled sheepishly as she tilted her head back to look into Aden's face. He wasn't wearing an expectant look or staring at her as though she had grown a third head. That was something she loved about Aden.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed, is all…" She admitted with a nod. Aden nodded in understanding. College was an overwhelming concept and the fact that they were there, in the place where their futures would begin could be a little unhinging. "I just feel a little…unknowing." She added.

Aden laughed lightly. "Well I don't think any of us know much besides what was explained in brochures and digital tours." He offered with a shrug of broad shoulders. "We'll learn…that's what orientation's for after all. Things will settle down soon enough."

"Yea…" May breathed as they passed between a set of dorms and found themselves walking down a flight of stairs. Down at the bottom of said stairs was yet another open are. Grass, trees and picnic benches included, all situated at the front of a tall building dubbed the Student Center by a giant sign that had the Arceus school emblem on it.

The lobby of the Student Center was a huge open space, tables lined up on either side with one long table all the way at the end. May continued to look around, noticing other soon to be students at tables, signing papers, holding pillows and luggage and also speaking with parents. Orientation was a two day thing; an overnight stay that helped incoming Freshman cram enough info of the school into their minds before officially starting the semester about two months later.

"Welcome to Arceus University! Are the seven of you incoming Freshman for the Fall semester?" A girl too random and excitable to be paid much mind questioned coming from the group. She was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts paired up with a forest green t-shirt with gray stripes going down the sleeves. When the girl whipped around after Rolyn had confirmed they were there for orientation, May noticed that the back of the t-shirt had Orientation Leader slapped across it in white lettering.

They were led to a table where they were given a folder filled with papers consisting of the itinerary for the next two days and fliers for different events, along with a paper with numbers every student or parent might want to know. They were also given drawstring backpacks with the name of the school written across the back along with the school emblem once again. The emblem being a green, silver and white depiction of the old pokemon legend, Arceus.

"I think we go to the next table to get our room numbers for tonight." Rolyn said as she slid down to the next table. May followed her, looking towards the boy manning that next table. He was giving information to a parent. Smiling a charming smile enhanced by dimples. He was quite handsome, and quite familiar May noticed…then again she had seen a bunch of guys with bright, crystal blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Name?" He asked kindly as he smiled at her. May smiled in return.

"May Maple." She offered. The boy, who was looking at his roster glanced up at her, his brown furrowing for a fleeting moment, May noticed.

"May…" He muttered, flipping three pages. He nodded once, probably finding her name by the way he brought a highlight across the paper as though he was crossing a name out. "You'll be rooming in the Tropius building in room two – ten." He explained handing her a small card with said information on it. May nodded numbly.

"And Rolyn…" He murmured looking towards the dark haired girl. Rolyn's brow furrowed, as did May's. Rolyn had never given her name and even if the Hayden name was popular, she couldn't have been that easily recognized here.

"Um…how'd you know my name?" Rolyn questioned taking a step towards the table. The boy glanced up from his roster, another of those dimple inducing smiles coming to thin lips.

"You really don't recognize me, do you?" The boy chuckled. May's eye's narrowed for a brief moment. "Then again, last time you say my voice was a little higher and I did have braces." The boy went on with a shrug of broad shoulders. "Maybe this will jog your memory…Hey Rolly, do you wanna train together?" He said, bringing his tone up an octave.

Rolyn's eyes widened as she took in a sharp breath. Alex, who had been listening the entire time busted out laughed as she pointed at the former princess. Yes, the nickname was a dead giveaway. Even Dawn could now recognize who this boy was with that little clue. May vaguely remembered the use of the nickname Rolly some years ago…it was a name that aggravated Rolyn and had reduced her to screams at one point.

"Marcus?" Rolyn laughed. The blonde boy nodded, his smile broadening. "Oh my goodness; where have you been? I haven't seen you since camp the summer May moved to LaRousse." Rolyn said just as Marcus stood up from his seat on the other side of the table and leaned across to meet Rolyn in a mutual hug.

It had been that long since any of them had seen the supposed stalker. May remembered how Rolyn would dread run-ins with the boy, but after seeing and hearing nothing from him for so long, she understood the surprise and excitement in the dark haired Hayden's voice.

"Ironically enough that was the summer I moved to the Serenity Islands." Marcus explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was desperate to see you one last time back when I had an infatuation with you before I left which is why I went to camp for a bit. After that, I was as good as gone. Just finished my Sophomore year of college."

"Wait…You're a Junior? I thought you were my age…or at least Drew's…" Rolyn trailed off. Marcus shook his head.

"Well yea, I'm the same age as Drew, but I started school a year earlier than most people. The whole age coordinating with my grade was completely thrown off since Kindergarten." He explained.

"That explains why ya'll were nevah in any of our classes…" Alex murmured.

"It's so good to see you again Marcus." Dawn inserted with a smile. Said boy smiled in return.

"It's good to see you all too." He responded with a nod. "Now that the Dragonite girls are here things should be a lot more amusing."

* * *

><p>"Hello and Welcome class of 2018," Jocelyn began with a sweet, but rather forced smile as she gazed into the crowd of about two hundred plus High School graduates. They were all gathered in one of the schools smaller auditoriums. There were four in total, the largest being further away on campus. Prior to getting a bunch of information about dorming and which group you'd be placed in once orientation leaders split up, the group of young adults were herded for a brief meeting.<p>

May felt as though everything was moving so quickly. One minute she was sitting on the plane the next she was being given a bunch of information and now she was here, getting a briefing from the girl Alex had pointed out as being Jason's older sister. May could see the resemblance. It was uncanny. Standing by her side was a man she looked to have taken some of her features from; her father obviously. This was the first time May had ever seen Jason's father in person. Jason looked like a perfect mix of his parents while Jocelyn looked more like her mother.

"I am Jocelyn Alvarez," The twenty three year old woman introduced, gesturing towards herself. "I am a graduate of this University from the year 2014 and I have been interning under the watch of my father, your school president and Dean, since then."

"I heard that since Jason refuses to be the next school President that Jocelyn has to take the job even if she doesn't want to." Patou muttered as she leaned over towards the person closest to her. That person just happened to be May.

"Really?" The brunette murmured looking towards Patou.

Goldie Locks nodded. "Their father wants to keep the school in the family." She added in explanation. May hummed in understanding as she turned her attention back on Jocelyn.

"And now I will hand it over to your School President." Jocelyn said looking towards her father and taking a step back just as he took a step forward.

Josh Alvarez was an intimidating looking man. Now May knew where Jason's sudden stature came from. His father was tall and obviously muscular even though his perfectly pressed suit was a little large on him. He looked like the definition of prim and proper; a perfect example of sophistication and education. He was the picture of a school principle. He held himself in the same way Alex's mother held herself…but Alex's mother was a High School Principle. This guy was a college president.

"Good Morning Class of 2018, and let me say I am excited to see such an excellent group of young men and women coming in for the Fall semester." Josh said in a voice that was deep enough to make metal vibrate. May's eye twitched. "Before we introduce you to your orientation team leaders, I will be going over some basic rules and regulations that you shall commit to memory before the school year starts."

"He's just as demanding as Jason." Aden murmured causing Alex to chuckle.

The rules and regulations were listed and explained. No drinking, blah, blah, blah…no drug usage, yada, yada, yada…no late night pokemon battling. The basics. May tuned most of it out knowing she did none of that stuff anyways. She was more anxious to see their orientation leaders. Even though she and Drew had only been separated for a couple of days, it still felt like forever. She only hoped she was in his group. Each incoming student attending that particular orientation was given a group number. May's happened to be seven just like Dawn and Patou. Rolyn, Alex and Paul were in group ten. Aden was the only one in group fifteen.

"And now, let's bring in our orientation team leaders," Jocelyn said. May had just noticed that her father was long gone. "For group one, we have Jessica Holt…" Names were listed off and once again, May paid it no mind. Her ears were only listening out for her number and her orientation leader. "…Group seven will be led by Drew Hayden…"

Somebody had to be looking out for the brunette. May smiled brightly as a familiar green haired young man sauntered into the auditorium. Hands shoved into his pockets and a nonchalant look on his face. How he could always look so blasé, May would never know, but he looked good all the same so she wasn't complaining. Even in that bland standard orientation leader outfit he looked captivating.

"Girls are already on the edge of their seats…" Patou murmured with a roll of her eyes. Sure, Drew was handsome…model worthy even but girls didn't need to turn into Pokemon in heat every time he strolled into the room.

"Drew is a sophomore here at Arceus, he is majoring in Coordinating and business and no ladies, he is not single so get any ideas outta ya head." Jocelyn sounded strangely like Jason at that moment.

"For group eight we have Ian Grey, another sophomore who is also taken…" Jocelyn said. Patou whined, crossing her arms over her chest. She wished she could have been in her boyfriend's group, but she was fine with being in Drew's. It wasn't like she was going to complain for the rest of the day as Rolyn had promised to do if she wasn't placed in Jason's group. "…For group ten we have my adorable baby brother, Jason Alvarez. He is also a sophomore majoring in Battling and business law and once again, we have another stud taken my friends. And beware of his girlfriend…she's the jealous type."

Jocelyn looked over in Rolyn's direction at that moment and said girl sunk in her seat. Jason smirked as he waved towards her enthusiastically. She waved back with barely a fraction of his excitement, trying to ignore the stares she was now receiving.

More groups were given. More leaders were introduced. A few more instructions were given before Jocelyn called out each number so those who had that number could get into their group and be whisked away by their leaders. It took May a few seconds to get out of her place in the audience but once she was clear, she made a beeline for Drew. Noticing the oncoming girl, he opened his arms and May ran straight into them, squealing when he lifted her off the ground.

"You are not allowed to leave me again," May said in a matter of fact tone as she pulled her head back to meet his eyes. Drew smirked. He set her down before swooping in and stealing a brief kiss in plain sight of everybody and anybody who were still in the auditorium, mainly group seven.

"Wouldn't think of it July…" He sighed leaning his forehead against her own. May laughed lightly. Yes, the fact that he insisted on getting her name wrong every chance he got still annoyed her, but she was used to it. If he were to call her May, he was either being serious or he was upset with her. She would worry if he actually called her by her name. "As much as I'd love to just alternate between staring into your big blues and kissing you senseless, I still have a job to do…"

May blushed at his words. He smirked at her once again before pulling away and addressing the entire group of incoming Freshman as a whole. He explained that they would be playing an ice breaker game just so everyone could learn each other's names before they went on a tour of the academic buildings. May just watched him, acting completely professional and answering questions that were suddenly brought up. With Drew there, things were no longer moving in a blur.

"You are so head over heels," Patou giggled leaning her elbow on May's shoulder. The two girls locked eyes, sharing playful looks. "I cannot wait for the wedding by the way. I expect to be a bridesmaid of course. I'll design the dresses too if ya want."

"Pat…" May laughed pushing Patou away gently.

"What, I'm only trying to be supportive." The golden haired girl offered nudging May in return. May laughed behind closed lips. "We're not getting any younger ya know and that promise ring that has been through rain or shine is definitely gonna start taking on new meaning as we get through college."

May paused.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, we'll finish the tour right after lunch and then after that I will be showing you where you'll be sleeping tonight," Jason explained to his group of incoming Freshman. In response he received talking amongst themselves and the occasional giggle from a girl. He rolled his eyes. It was like some of them were about to be Freshman in High School, not college. "Ask for you, young lady," Jason addressed looking towards his side.<p>

Rolyn yawned. As much as she knew she should have been paying attention this entire time, she found it horribly difficult. The only thing keeping her awake was Jason's firm grip on her hand and him addressing her every now and then. She looked up at him and put on a smile, pretending she had been paying him mind this entire time when she was actually daydreaming about her bed back home.

"You should pay me a visit in my room tonight," Jason said lowly as he leaned over to get closer to her ear. Rolyn restrained a chuckle as she swatted him away. A blush began to burn in her cheeks.

"What's the magic word?" She retorted with fake firmness.

"Please get in my bed tonight?"

Rolyn blinked. "First of all that was a bunch of words and second of all, is that all you think about?" She sighed with a shake of her head. Jason smirked before planting a quick kiss on her neck, right below her ear.

"Yes," Alex responded for him with a roll of her eyes. Jason shot her a look and she beamed in response.

"No, it's not all I think about and you know I'm kidding. I just love being in your company." He said turning his attention back on Rolyn as he led her out of the building to head back to the Student Center where the cafeteria was. Rolyn couldn't restrain her smile. "You make me laugh and I would love having you to hold onto while you sing me to sleep."

"I'm gonna vomit." Paul grumbled passing the couple and taking the lead of the entire group. He already committed the Student Center's location to memory since, according to schedule, that would be the main meeting point and eating place for the next two days, not to mention for the oncoming school year.

"You're sweet," Rolyn murmured, a blush coming to her cheeks. Jason gave a lopsided smile. It was like he was the only one that could make Rolyn so bashful and nervous and he loved it. Rolyn was usually so loud, so vivacious and she only became anxious with him. A true sign that she felt more for him than she usually felt for people outside of her heart. "We'll see, alright? I'm rooming with Dawn tonight so I dunno if she'd like being in an unfamiliar place all on her own."

"Technically, we aren't obligated ta sleep tonight," Alex inserted in a matter of fact tone. Jason nodded in agreement. "Aden already offered ta take me on a walk at two in the morning. That guy is so weird yet so perfect."

"I repeat: I'm gonna vomit." Paul sighed shaking his head. Alex glared at the back of his head.

"Dawn will likely be spending time with either Patou and May or she'll be off with her Douche of a boyfriend." Alex explained. Paul turned his head slightly and Alex caught a glimpse of a brief narrowing of his dark eyes. "Ya'll can go off and sing lullabies ta your baby all night long if ya wanna." She added

"And I am an orientation leader so whose gonna object?" Jason added. "My father? My sister? Having connections surely has it's upsides."

"Yea but that doesn't mean you should take advantage of them." Rolyn said in a matter of fact tone as they just entered the back door of the Student Center that took them to the long lobby where they had received their information that morning. Jason led his group of about sixteen soon to be Freshman up a flight of stairs that led straight into a colossal cafeteria. Light poured into the immense room through windows that went from the high ceiling to the floor.

"Alright, today we're just allowed in but this evening after we get your IDs made up you will need them to get into the cafeteria and your rooms." Jason explained in a loud voice, just to make sure no one asked him to repeat himself. "We'll meet up in the Student Center lounge downstairs afterwards so we can get those IDs done and you can gather your stuff and take them to your rooms."

With that said, the group of sixteen High School graduates scattered. Jason released a sigh of relief leaning forward so that his chin rested on Rolyn's shoulder and his large arms wrapped around her midsection.

"C'mon," Rolyn said tugging on his arm. "I see Drew and May." She said pointing across the cafeteria. The couple were sitting at a long table already eating along with Patou who was talking animatedly with Ian. Dawn was just stepping up to the table with two plates; one with a small mountain sized amount of salad and a plate of pasta. Alex slapped her forehead when Dawn lifted the two plates above her head and twirled on one foot like the ballerina she was.

"Can we get food first? My sister has been denying me food for the last two days." Jason whined. Paul was already at the table picking at Dawn's food and she hardly minded. She looked more amused than distraught that someone was hijacking her food. Alex was also gone, finding Aden in one of the lines for food and joining him.

"Fine…" Rolyn grumbled as Jason led her to one of the food lines.

"This place is beautiful so far," May expressed with repressed excitement. Earlier that morning she was more overwhelmed than excited but now her opinion had changed for the better. Everything was less confusing and all over the place now that she was being guided around. It was only a bonus that the guide just happened to be Drew.

"I told you you'd like it." Drew breathed reclining in his seat.

"You told me nothing." May retorted flatly.

Alex snorted as she took a seat across from May with Aden sitting next to her. "So I have to admit, this place is pretty amazing in person." The purple haired girl began in her accent as she bit into a mozzarella stick. She let part of it hang from her mouth as she turned to Aden in invitation and he shook his head, a blush coming to his cheeks. Alex shrugged before shoving the rest of the food into her mouth.

"Yea, so much better than the digital tours." Patou agreed. "I feel like I'll get easily lost in those buildings though. There are so many rooms and so many floors." She admitted with a shake of her head.

"You get used to it." Ian reassured.

"I'm still not used to it." Drew snorted.

"Ooh, suddenly Mr. Perfect is not so perfect." May murmured. Drew's expression twitched and she smiled inwardly as he played with the food on her plate.

"I don't know what you're all complaining about," Jason breathed as he finally came to the table with Rolyn in tow. "I think its easy to know where everything is and how to get there."

"Jason, you've been visiting this school since you were four." Drew pointed out, his expression going blank. Jason perked a brow as if to say 'so what'. Drew rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back on his food.

"I think we'll all be fine…once the time comes I mean." May said with a smile. At least she hoped. Optimism was her thing after all.

* * *

><p><em>Ten pages…bleh, there could have been a better word count though. I'm about to go down a nap. An empty dorm room plus rain outside equals the perfect opportunity for a nice nap. Later on I'll do my math homework. That shouldn't take too much time and I do it late out night anyways. Man I wish they'd switch the rain for snow. At least it would look a lot more prettier. Okay I know, this chapter was anything but eventful but I need to get all of this done before moving on to the school year. Oh and everything described about college is all based on reality. My school is all rolling hills and green pastures with tall trees. My orientation did go that way and they stuck us in groups by major. If only Jason really was my leader…my leader was a really overexcited girl…Please review.<em>

_~Rolyn~_


	4. Fountain

_New chapter to Misconstrued Love! Yay! I believe I already missed an update day. It's just that I have been oh so busy with the upcoming Christmas season. I had to do a few showings of the Christmas play at my church that I dance in and I'm in the midst of finals right now. Pretty ridiculous if you ask me. I'm getting overwhelmed but I only have two more weeks of school before I get let off for a month. I need that time to relax and write of course. I can't disappoint my readers. Enjoy this next chapter for me._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Fountain<em>

* * *

><p>By now the tours for that day had been finished and school ID cards had been made on the spot. May had blinked in surprise when the camera went off with a blinding flash that had her blindly reaching for her finished ID when it was done. Luckily her smile still looked perfectly normal in the picture in spite of the fact that her eyes were screwed shut. Drew had explained to her she'd be able to take a new picture her sophomore year so she wasn't so put off by the almost cheesy smile on her ID that was already set up to give her access to the room she would be staying in that night.<p>

For the night, Patou and May would be sharing a room. May's relief over this fact had her sighing. They basically did the rooming at random so she could have been stuck with anybody. Rolyn had murmured something about special treatment when it came to her. She pouted for a moment after hearing that. She didn't want special treatment, however Jason explained it was rather unavoidable when it came to his sister. Jocelyn had set up their rooming, claiming she had to look out for her girls. May had yet to officially meet the girl though…

Lunch had been consumed and as expected now, well at least as May now expected, everyone flittered off into their designated groups. The brunette couldn't help but wonder how some of these friends had been so quickly made. Maybe they decided to attend the same school on purpose and knew each other from High School, or maybe they were in the same orientation group; she didn't know, but it wasn't her job to care anymore. She just needed to worry about retaining as much information she could about her future school.

"You're getting that lost look in your eyes again…" Drew's voice hummed in her ear. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt warm breath tease the shell of her ear. Taking in a deep breath, silently counting to ten, she relaxed. Her shoulders lifted in a shrug as she glanced at Drew over her shoulder.

"I tend to do that when I'm thinking," She explained with a half-smile. "And don't ask what I was thinking about." She said quickly when she noticed his mouth opening to question her obviously by the way it quickly snapped shut. May smirked inwardly. "I wasn't thinking about anything too important so no need to get into this in depth questioning of the inner mechanism of my mind."

"I was going to ask you something, but not what you were thinking about." Drew retorted smartly, taking her by the shoulders and whipping her around. May perked a brow, resisting a smile. "That I could care less about. What I wanted to know is how you feel about being with the most wanted guy on campus?"

His words were lazy as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in with little resistance. He smiled crookedly and May gave him a playful smile in return as she took hold of his biceps, ignoring the little voice in the back of her head that complimented the feel of them in her hands. Pursing her lips and nodding slowly as though she was lost in thought, her hands trailed upwards, running over broad shoulders before locking around his neck. She pulled him down a bit as she took a step towards him.

"I've gotta admit; it feels kind of hallow…ya know like I need something more. Maybe a boyfriend with less of an inflated ego?" She spoke just as lazily as he did as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Her half smile turned into a full one as Drew's expression fell before tensing up into blankness. May giggled lightly as she nudged his head downwards while craning her neck back so that their lips met in a chaste kiss. "You're such a glory seeker."

"Mhmm, you never denied loving it…" He murmured against her lips as he gently rocked them back and forth, drawing teasing little circles on the small of her back through the material of her babydoll dress.

"How could I? That would inevitably mean I'd deny loving you." She responded smartly, her voice just as low.

"Ugh," Alex gagged coming up next to the couple. She flipped purple colored bangs out of her face as her eyes narrowed in disgust. Drew pulled a face. May laughed openly. "If the two of you are finished suckin' face, we'd like ta go check out the dorms we'll be stayin' in." The short Dragonite girl brought her arms out, sticking them between Drew and May before moving her hands outwards, effectively prying the couple apart.

Drew glared daggers.

"That is not how you treat your orientation leader, Guard Dog." Drew chided.

"First of all, Jason is specifically my orientation leader, grass head," She snapped. "And second of all, up yours." She added flicking up her middle finger. Drew's glare intensified to the point that if looks could kill, Alex would have already been six feet under yesterday. May, slapped a hand over her eyes before slapping the other one over her mouth as she tried to stifle her chuckles.

Alex grinned before blowing Drew a kiss and sauntering off towards the main doors of the Student Center where Aden was waiting for her. Alex was the only one of the girls with a roommate she never knew prior to orientation, but the rooms were all close together, or so Jason had promised.

"C'mon," May laughed taking Drew's hand and leading him towards the door. Drew let himself be dragged.

* * *

><p>"So apparently tonight we have a quick meeting during dinner than they are going to offer us a quick, informative show before they let us run wild on the campus at night," Patou explained as she spread out her covers on the bed she would be sleeping in for the next night. May was sitting crossed legged on her already made bed which was a good four feet from the ground. She only prayed she didn't roll out of bed and hit her head on the hard wood flooring. "They'll have different things to do around campus…apparently there is supposed to be some party in the Arceus Laze. Are you going?"<p>

May shook her head. "I might just hang out with Drew and the others. I'm a bit unsure if Rolyn will be going too considering she claimed to have made a promise to Jason, but Alex invited me on the midnight outing." May explained.

"Ah, well I'm gonna check out what the school has to offer with Ian," Patou breathed as she finally tossed her pillow at the head of her bed, smiling unconsciously at her accomplishment of making her bed so perfectly. "Maybe we'll run into each other."

"Maybe…" May breathed as she flopped back on her bed, almost hitting her head on the wall that her bed was pressed up against. The entire dorm room was pretty large; larger than a standard dorm at any other school and the room looked well-kept and homey. The walls were painted a faint shade of blue and since this was a two person room there was two of everything; two wardrobes, two dressers, two desks and two floor length mirrors.

It was a bit much. The room was pretty over the top and had utilities in it already. And this was only a regular dorm rather than the actual suites across the way in a portion of the residence area called 'The Village'. The school was obviously costly. May knew college would be, but this school…it was no wonder how wealthy Jason's family was. Even with the scholarships she had obtained, there was still quite a bit of money being pulled from her parents' pockets because of her school choice. The school was one of the best though…her mother had almost forced her to go. Going to Arceus could open more doors than May could ever think of. She just hoped she was up to par.

"May," Patou addressed snapping her fingers in the brunette's face. May blinked a few times before sitting upright to see the golden haired girl offering her a strange look. May put on a sheepish smile. "It's time for dinner Maple. You need to stop dazing off before someone comes outta nowhere one day and snatches you up while you're off in your own little world."

"Whatever Pat," May laughed lightly as she scooted to the edge of the bed. "Let's go! I am starving." She groaned as she hopped down off of her bed.

"May, you ate two plates of food at lunch. How could you possibly be hungry?" Patou laughed incredulously as she followed May to the door. May giggled as she skipped out of the room and into the bland looking, carpeted hallway. Despite the off white walls and plain deep green carpet, the chandeliers were a bit much though…

"You know I have an abnormally fast metabolism." May said in a matter of fact tone as she placed her hands on her hips and pulled a face. Patou smiled halfway as she rolled her eyes at the brunette's adorable, if not childish antics. "I am as hungry as a Snorlax that just woke up from an extended nap." The brunette added with her best impression of Alex's accent.

"You're a little too good at that…" Patou said with a look caught between fear and amusement. May simply shrugged as they made it to the elevator that would take them to the ground floor of the dorms.

May didn't exactly agree with the small hike you had to make in order to reach the Student Center from the dorms. It was rather annoying actually, especially if you left your school ID in your room, which she did. The entire second walk from the dorms Patou was encouraging May to always be conscious of her ID because without it she couldn't get in the Cafeteria or the dorm which were the places they would be spending most of their time for the rest of their stay.

Everything moved impossibly slow from there. May was slightly put off when she realized that all of the orientation leaders had to sit at a spate table for this meeting that would commence during dinner meaning she couldn't sit with Drew. As low murmurs swam around the room and the clanking of silverware acted as the background music to whoever was speaking, different leaders of different departments came up speaking of what was to come once the Fall semester finally came around.

Boredom was inevitable. May glanced to her side to see that Rolyn had conked out. She had pushed her plate away so that she could lay face down on the table. Alex kept making unnecessarily loud noises of annoyance as she played with her food and Dawn had taken up to humming songs under her breath. Patou was playing games on her Dex and the only ones seemingly paying attention was Aden and Paul.

The boring speeches went on for a good hour. By the time they were done it was almost eight in the evening…and the meeting still wasn't done. Alex groaned, slapping her head to the table in the same position Rolyn was in. The girl still hadn't woken up and May was dozing off herself. Some orientation leaders spoke and May had to admit it was a little better than the boring monologues of a bunch of middle aged teachers. Ian and Jason had spoken but, unfortunately Drew had remained seated.

"Well that is it for tonight; you can head back into your rooms or…" Jocelyn's voice faded off as Alex let out a loud cheer and quickly stood to her feet. Patou followed her example, except she took her time standing up and stretching her arms over her head. They had been sitting there for almost three hours after all.

"Someone wake up sleeping beauty over here," Alex commented jerking her thumb over towards Rolyn who was now snoring lightly.

"I got that…" Jason said coming out of nowhere. Alex perked a brow as he leaned over Rolyn's back and his face obscured whatever he was doing. After a few second he jerked back just in time before Rolyn could bash his nose in by swiftly sitting upright, her eyes wide and her glasses slightly askew. She received strange looks as she slapped a hand to her neck and whipped around to stare at Jason in shock.

"Did you just give me a hickey?" She screeched.

"Oh shit…" Alex laughed openly while pointing at the glasses wearing girl. Dawn bit into her bottom lip to hide her chuckles. Patou's eyes widened as she reached across the table and removed Rolyn's hand from her neck. After a little inspection, Patou joined Alex in laughing at Rolyn's expense.

"He gave her a hickey to wake her up…" Patou managed to laugh between gasps for breath. Jason smirked and quickly ducked just as Rolyn whipped around to slap him across the face, a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Who the hell wakes someone up by sucking on their neck?" Rolyn hissed at him.

"A very horny boyfriend?" Paul inserted for her. Rolyn groaned, throwing her hands in the air in frustration before reaching up to cover the offending mark on her neck.

"Just say a curling iron did it." Ian laughed. Rolyn shot him a glare. Ian ignored the glare as Patou gave him a high five.

"What's going on?" Drew asked with a sigh as he lazily strode up to the table.

"Jason woke Rolyn up by sucking on her neck…" May explained, glancing over her shoulder at him. Drew's brow shot up before he sucked his teeth in annoyance and rolled his eyes. May furrowed her brow, wondering why he suddenly seemed so annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"Jerk stole my idea." Drew muttered simply. May blinked once in surprise.

"Excuse me?" May chided placing her hands on her hips. Drew looked towards her, his expression completely blank as though he had said nothing out of the ordinary. There was a momentary silence between them before May scoffed. "You wouldn't dare."

"You talk as if you wouldn't enjoy it." Drew retorted with a scoff of his own as he crossed his arms over his chest. May could feel an untimely blush creeping up the back of her neck, leaving a burning sensation in its wake as she locked eyes with him. Drew smirked.

"I wouldn't." She said firmly.

"So you say…" He breathed with a shrug of his shoulders. "But May I have irrefutable proof that you would hardly mind if I were to go to town with the prospect of marking you. I think it's a secret kink of yours." He said lowly. The low timbre of his voice had May swallowing nervously as she quickly whipped around so she didn't have to look into those mischievous green eyes of his.

"Okay people, it is time ta party!" Alex said with an impish grin. "What are we going ta do first?"

"Alex, we're not here to get in trouble by going buck wild. Save that for the school year." Aden sighed placing his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. Alex craned her neck back and pouted up at him.

"Don't be such a fun sucker babe," She advised. "I'm not saying we're gonna go totally crazy. Let's just go explore, ya know?" She offered with a shrug. Aden smiled down at her.

"Well you all can do all the exploring that you want. I'm gonna take Patou to the Laze to see what's going on over there." Ian said as he wrapped an arm around Patou's shoulders. The golden haired girl smiled while nodding in agreement. Supposedly there was supposed to be a dance happening in the Laze. Ian had explained to her ahead of time that it was actually a party but the school never called it that for image purposes.

"In other words they are heading off to find a nice corner to have sex in." Alex said crudely as she put on one of her sweetest smiles. Ian gave a careless shrug as though he was actually contemplating the idea and Patou glared daggers.

"Shut up Alex. I swear you have the most disgusting mind." Patou grumbled as she wrapped an arm around Ian's midsection and ushered him away. "We'll catch up with you guys later. Try not to get into too much trouble."

"With Alex? No promises…" Dawn sighed. Patou nodded in agreement as she turned to walk with Ian in the other direction.

"Oh yea, blame the short one for all the times we've ever gotten in trouble." Alex grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. Rolyn shot her a blank look, still holding her hand to her neck even though Jason had attempted to remove it to admire his handy work at least seven times now.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with you height." Dawn laughed with a shake of her head as she began to gather up her stuff. "You're just evil." Alex shrugged off Dawn's words.

"So you say, but I think there is some serious discrimination goin' on here." Alex commented as she picked up her picked at plate of food. Everyone else followed her example and the all slowly made their way to the plate drop off where a conveyer belt carried their dirty plates into the kitchen to be cleaned. The first time May had seen the conveyer belt, she had stared at it in awe and tried to peak into the small door the dirty plates went in to see exactly where they went.

"Whatever Alex…" Rolyn grumbled with a roll of her eyes as she set down her plate, still holding her free hand to her neck. May gave the girl a strange look before looking towards Jason who was smirking in utter satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Jason led most of the way on the late night perusing of the campus. They hadn't gone that far since most of them were a bit tired from most of the walking they had done during the tours they had been taken on earlier that day. It was a quarter to midnight at this point so the moon was almost at its highest point in the sky. It was towards the end of their little adventure that Jason had brought them all to the Mansion which happened to be the building the entire campus was built around.<p>

After asking a few questions, May had come to learn that the Mansion had belonged to Jason's great, great, great, great, great grandfather who was the founder of the school. It was simply their home at a time until it was renovated as the main academic building of the entire campus. It was where most of the offices were and it was even a hotspot for weddings, or so Drew had inserted. He had also admitted to walking in on a wedding leaving the scheduling office on day.

Jason led them through the dimly lit foyer towards a side exit that led straight into a garden that was situated at the side of the Mansion. It was pretty, with a line of statues going across the far end. After closer inspection, May had realized that the statues were depictions of Jason ancestry who were all Presidents of the school. Jason's father was the last statue in the line but there was a place for the next one. Jason didn't speak on the empty spot for the next school president.

"Alright and this small garden leads into…" Jason trailed off as he led them all on a balcony that overlooked the backyard of the mansion. There were multiple gasps, all from the girls…and Aden as they found themselves overlooking a gorgeously tended to garden. There was a spurting fountain in the center of the garden illuminated by lights while being surrounded by flowers of every kind, but what captured the most attention was the small waterfall gushing into a fountain that looked like a medium sized pool. "The Arceus gardens." Jason finally finished.

"It's beautiful…" May mused as she leaned over the edge of the balcony to see that the waterfall fountain had a glorious stone depiction of Arceus taking off to the skies, lights shining brightly from under the water to make sure the entire fountain could be seen at night. She smiled fondly as she took in the details of the larger fountain and everything around it.

"I thought it would be a nice, romantic last stop for our exclusive tour." Jason said with a hint of arrogance dripping in his tone while he snaked an arm around Rolyn's waist. The glasses wearing girl pulled a sassy look before going back to admiring the garden.

"Can we go down into the garden?" May asked suddenly. "I wanna get a closer look at the fountain and the waterfall." She said as she made her way to the curving stairs that led straight into the garden. She didn't wait for permission as she rushed down the stairs. Drew was quick to follow her, instructing her to slow down.

May's smile broadened as she stood on the edge of the small pool the waterfall was feeding water into. There was no fence are railing to stop her from getting close to the edge. She looked closely to see that the water was actually deep, about five feet or so. The lights in the water made everything look so pretty, from the stone the fountain was carved out of to the water that was constantly lapping at the edge of the pool. There were some stray petals from surrounding flowers floating in the pool as well.

An entire rose was floating in the water and May's eyes shined with admiration of the beauty of the flower. The water was carrying it close to the edge and unconsciously, the brunette reached out.

"May…" Drew began in a warning tone. She glanced over her shoulder at him, still smiling lightly. "Be careful…" He advised.

"Oh please," She snorted with a roll of her eyes. She went back to reaching for the floating flower. "Your condescending tone is duly noted, Dad – AH!" May exclaimed as she lost her balance, arms flailing as the inevitable happened. There were simultaneous cringes as there was a resounding splash causing water to spray those that were too close.

Drew laughed openly as he took a few slow steps towards the edge of the fountains pool, pointing at the brunette head that broke the surface. May gasped as she pushed her now weighted down hair out of her face and she rubbed the water out of her eyes. Who puts chlorine in a fountain anyways? It was probably because it was so big, but that still helped May none. Her eyes were burning.

"May!" Rolyn called out coming next to Drew by the edge of the pool. "Are you alright?"

May sputtered a bit before nodding. "I'm fine…" She grumbled glaring in Drew's direction. He was still laughing quite loudly at her expense.

"And this is what happens when you don't listen to your boyfriend." Drew said smartly as he smirked down at the wading brunette. May huffed as she swam her way to the edge.

"And this is what happens when you laugh at your girlfriend!" May growled as she reached up and grabbed Drew by the front of his orientation leader shirt and tugged with enough force to have him topple into the water along with her. Rolyn shielded her face from the water and chuckled lightly just as Drew's head broke the surface of the water, his once jade green hair now a deep emerald because of the dunking.

"She told you!" Alex laughed pointing at a now sputtering Drew. Said boy growled as he glanced to his side to see May laughing as well even though she was right in the water with him. He shot her a glare as she leaned on his shoulder as though she were trying to dunk him. "She got ya good too!"

"Laugh at this." Drew growled, splashing a sufficient amount of water in May's face to have the girl screaming in shock. Drew smirked, but he had no time to avoid the splash of water May sent his way. Instead of screaming like she had, he simply laughed as they engaged in a water fight. She began to laugh as well when Drew took her by the waist and pulled her into him.

"They look they're having fun," Rolyn chuckled.

"Why don't you join them!" Jason called out just before his sneaker clad foot came in contact with Rolyn's back and sent her tumbling ungracefully into the pool. Before she had time to resurface, Jason took a few steps back to get a running head start to do a cannonball into the pool. Rolyn came up, gasping for air just as Jason had went under.

"You jerk!" Rolyn screeched. "I am so gonna ki…" She was cut off as she was dragged back underwater only to resurface under the waterfall with Jason laughing in her ear. Looking around and seeing his smile, she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I think you were about to say you were gonna kiss me?" Jason laughed. Obviously that was not what she was about to say. Rolyn rolled her eyes just as Jason pressed his lips to hers.

"C'mon! I don't want them to have all the fun!" Dawn giggled as she took Paul's hand and dragged him to the edge of the pool.

"No…Dawn no, I don't…" Paul had no time to finish his protests as Dawn pushed him into the pool before diving in right after him. Once Paul resurfaced, he pulled a face. "Why do I even try to fight it anymore?" He asked no one.

Dawn giggled as she swam up next to him and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"Look out!" Alex called out just as she and Aden went charging at the pool hand in hand before jumping in simultaneously. The jump caused a small wave that Dawn went under only to come back up laughing. May's eyes shined with mirth as she gripped onto Drew while they waded in the water. The laughter was loud and bounced off the walls of the pool. Alex was now on Aden's shoulders, trying to climb onto the Arceus statue.

"Please exit the fountain…"

There had never been a more abrupt stop to laughter.

"Aw crap…campus security." Drew murmured.

A run in with campus security meant a run in with the higher ups…or in this case, Jocelyn Alvarez. "You are so lucky this wasn't taken to Daddy, baby brother…" Jocelyn commented throwing her last towel in Jason's face. The younger of the Alvarez siblings rolled his eyes as he scrubbed the towel in his hair, effectively making it into a disheveled mess. Rolyn bit her lip at the sight. He had never looked better.

"I already apologized on behalf for all of us." Jason muttered.

"Not good enough!" Jocelyn retorted. Jason snapped his mouth shut.

"Jocelyn," Drew began, his towel draped around his neck. The twenty three year old turned her attention on him, her expression visibly softening. Jocelyn would never call herself a fangirl, but she always held a soft spot for the green haired boy. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble…we were just fooling around and got caught up."

"Well that may be so…but you should have known better." Jocelyn said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was my fault," May inserted suddenly. All eyes were on her and she swallowed. "I fell into the fountain and then I pulled Drew in." She admitted.

"And I pushed Rolyn in." Jason said.

"I pushed Paul in." Dawn added.

"I just jumped in." Alex chuckled. She received several narrow eyed looks that had her snapping her mouth shut.

"Okay everyone is somewhat at fault in the end," Jocelyn breathed, shutting her eyes. "Daddy will kill me when he gets wind of this and I didn't punish you all properly." She added lowly. Jason frowned at this knowing that his father would know sooner rather than later and his punishment would be ten times worse than anything Jocelyn could think of.

"Okay…" Jason sighed. "What's our sentencing?"

"You'll all go back to your rooms…" Jocelyn said simply. "That's it for the night. Go to bed, no more fooling around. I'll try to soften Daddy up…" She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Thanks Joce…" Jason sighed as he stood to his feet.

"You owe me baby brother." She retorted, her lips quirking up into a lopsided smile.

* * *

><p><em>The water fountain thing? Yea, it actually happened. I was just sticking my feet in and then in I went. It was horrible…but I made it into a fun situation for them. I didn't get caught by campus security though…but they DID know a couple of girls were playing around in the fountain and the rumor spread like wildfire. I was like come on guys; its only orientation. What's up with the gossip? At least I didn't get in trouble…I think my friend did. She was straight up swimming in that thing. Well anyhoo, thank you all for reading and please review.<em>

_**Oh and a little note**__: I have made an official Rolyn Fan page on Facebook. Go and like people! I'd really appreciate it! Just type in Rolyn. Look for the picture of the Dragonite Girls. Go Like people!_

_~Rolyn~ _


	5. Last

_I'm back at it again. Alright it is…nineteen degrees out and it's not snowing. What kind of blasphemy is this? I mean it is __**so**__ cold, I can't feel my feet and I can't indulge in the beauty that is the wonderful white stuff falling from the sky. It's almost Christmas. Where in God's Holy, glorious name is MY SNOW? I'm two seconds away from a meltdown. Or a freeze up with the way the temperature keeps dropping. Well tis the season and all that jazz. You don't want to see me have a mental breakdown because of my lack of the white stuff. Enjoy this next chapter while I FREEZE TO DEATH. Love you all…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: Last<em>

* * *

><p>"I hate when time starts to fly as you get older," Marina sighed as she sat back in her beach chair, pulling her teal Gucci shades over her eyes as she got comfortable. She shut her eyes as her body completely relaxed under the unrelenting warmth of the sun that washed over her bikini clad body. She sighed before turning her head to the side, looking towards Patou who was closest to her. "I mean, when we were like thirteen – fourteen days would drag on forever and Summer was more like twelve months rather than twelve weeks."<p>

"I know," Patou sighed as she turned the page in the thick book she was reading. The golden haired girl could usually be found reading some oversized text or another whenever she had some down time. It was like she never left the house without a book. Although, it wasn't too uncommon to bring a book to the beach.

It was a beautiful Summer afternoon on the weekend…the second to last weekend of the Summer to be precise. Camp had been finished for the last week or so and that left three weeks of actual downtime for the counselors and the campers. Another promising Summer at Camp Pokemon Masters awaited them next year and in spite of the relief of being released from such a demanding job, memories made this summer would be cherished.

"I can't believe next week we move into our own place!" Dawn squealed, sitting up on her beach chair. May, who stood on one side of the navy haired girl while Patou sat on the other, paused in folding up her towel, blue eyes lowering to the off white sand her toes were buried in.

She couldn't believe it either. She guessed the working at CPM had made her blind to the thought of college for a while. She hadn't touched on the subject and exactly what going to university entailed since they had gotten back from orientation. If college _was_ brought up, which it was, May found her methods of ignoring it. Summer was never about thinking about school…or maybe that was just High School Summer. The summer before college was something unexplainably different.

But the summer before college was almost gone. In less than a week – this had May's breath hitching in her throat – she would be moving out of her home with her family and into her own home with her friends. That was big…major…impossible for her to comprehend while she was still gripping onto the concept that it was still summer break. She was sure things would set in, but _when_ they would was still a vague thought to her.

May sighed through her nose as she set down her towel and approached the area where a net had been set up and most of the others were preparing for a game of volleyball. Teams had yet to be chosen so she silently brought herself up to Rolyn's side, playing with the straps of her red tankini that looked almost identical to Rolyn's green one.

The dark haired girl was without her normal glasses, but she had a pair of Chanel shades pulling her hair out of her face as she stood there, arms crossed over her chest and foot tapping impatiently in the sand. She glanced over at May briefly, taking note of the neutral look on the brunette's face. Rolyn perked a brow.

"Are they still talking about how fast time seems to fly?" Rolyn questioned, her voice sounding rather bored…and she was. Ian and Jason had been arguing over who got to serve first for the last ten minutes. Drew had given up trying to settle things, having been shut down quite efficiently by Ian.

"You heard them?" May questioned, putting on a sheepish face. Rolyn simply nodded and May sighed once again as she shrugged her shoulders. "Yea well, it's hard to avoid the topic when it's actually happening."

Rolyn perked a brow. "Yea, I guess…" She muttered. "I mean it was only just yesterday that you moved to LaRousse and it was you and Drew constantly clashing heads, not Ian and Jason." She said the last bit of her sentence with contempt. She could certainly live without her boyfriend constantly arguing with Ian. No one could ever win.

"Remember how we met?" May began with as a fond smile came to pink lips. Rolyn laughed behind closed lips. "When you did that really dangerous trick with Dragonite and I thought you were trying to kill yourself or something?" May recalled, reminiscing on her first time flying with Rolyn.

The ebony haired girl chuckled. "Yea, the only other person to scream my name that loud was Jason." She joked, debauched jollity shining in her eyes. May stuck out her tongue making aging noises.

"He's rubbing off on you." She laughed. "Pervert."

"Oh yea; like Drew isn't rubbing off on you?" Rolyn countered quickly. "I have never seen you so prone to smirking and making sarcastic comments before in my whole three years of knowing you Maple." She added with a lopsided smile. May flicked her hair in a Drew-like fashion, only emphasizing Rolyn's point, but they both knew she was joking. They shared a laugh that had May in high spirits in a matter of seconds.

If there was anything to reassure her with moving on and up in life, it was the fact that she would still have times like these. She would still have moments of laughter with her friends and romantic, playful encounters with her boyfriend. She planned on to grip onto these familiar concepts. She didn't want to lose sight of LaRousse, just like she never lost sight of Petalburg when she first moved here.

"Alright! We can finally get this game going…" Drew called out sounding quite exasperated. To solve the quarrel between Ian and Jason, it had been decided that Alex would serve. She was on a team with Aden, Paul, Jimmy and Ian while Jason was with Drew, May and Rolyn. Rolyn jerked her head towards their side of the net and May nodded as they got into place. May knew she would never forget this.

"You plan on visiting often, right Marina?" Patou questioned as she paused her reading, setting the book down on her lap as her thumb remained wedged between the pages, marking the page she left off on. Marina lifted her sunglasses for a moment, her eyes darting upwards as though she was deep in contemplation. Patou cocked her head to the side, perking a brow.

"Of course," She finally laughed, noticing the questioning look Patou was giving here. "Jewel is where my girls are and it's where my heart is. It's only a quick train ride from Sinnoh anyways. I could never mind running back and forth as long as I can be with you guys." She admitted with a gorgeous smile. Patou smiled in return.

"I don't think anything could ever really separate us," Dawn remarked as she craned her neck back letting the sun wash over her face. She smiled softly as she thought of her own words. She was happy nothing could really tear them apart. It gave her something reassuring in life; something to look forward to. "I can see us all living close by to one another, married with children."

"Delving pretty far into the future, aren't we?" Marina questioned quirking a brow before letting her sunglasses fall back over her eyes. Dawn giggled.

"Well the future we imagined a few years ago is happening now." Patou pointed out. "I mean you're already twenty years old Marina. Twenty three is marring age and three years can fly like that." Patou snapped to emphasize her point and Marina swallowed.

"Oh my goodness!" Dawn squealed. "How do you think Jimmy would pop the question?" She inquired quietly as she sat up in her beach chair. Marina cleared her throat awkwardly as her cheeks were stained red. "I can't even imagine Paul asking me to marry him! I'm close to fainting just at the prospect of it."

"Oh Dawn…" Patou breathed smiling softly.

"I mean seriously…" Dawn continued. "We all know Jimmy is gonna do it. Jimmy and Marina have been together for almost seven years now! They are so ready for it." She gushed, her own cheeks flushing at the thought of marriage.

Marina chewed into her bottom lip. Did being together for such a long time really constitute a marriage proposal? She didn't think so, but she did have that promise ring and everyone knew what a promise ring meant. Rolyn and May both had ones as well so the discussion of what they truly signified had come up…but they were all teenagers back then. Marriage was the distant future…but like Patou said, the future they imagine then was here now.

"Jimmy and I have school to think about." Marina said in her official voice. It was a tone she used that sounded condescending and even if she didn't use large complicated words, she still sounded sophisticated. "It's important to graduate and get jobs before even thinking about marrying and starting a family."

"Marina, you have a job." Dawn pointed out. "You're a model and soon to be best pokemon actress this world has ever come across, plus both you and Jimmy are loaded. I'm pretty sure the first thing Jimmy is gonna do once he graduates is inherit his father's company if not earlier so the two of you are set. There really is nothing holding you back."

"Dawn, they've barely lived. They're just going into their second year of college. Let them experience before they settle down." Patou said gently, gesturing with her hands for Dawn to drop the subject. Marina silently thanked the golden haired girl as she relaxed in her chair.

Everything seemed so…definite. Yes, she and Jimmy could easily support themselves now and yes they had been together for so long but the way things sounded so…predetermined shook her a bit. She loved the unexpected and of course that's what she always got with her friends, but was her future really so fixed? Did everyone expect her to become an actress, Jimmy to go into business and for them to get married at twenty three? It was marrying age…

Marina wasn't saying she didn't want everything above to happen. She wanted to be an actress. She loved acting, especially with her pokemon. She could think of no better acting pokemon than her Little Miss. Jimmy was currently studying business and there were times she would hear of him going off with his father on business matters for their shipping company. And of course she wanted to marry Jimmy. She wrote a play about said wedding where the lead girl Miranda had a glorious outdoor wedding with her High School sweetheart Jonny.

She didn't doubt her future…but she didn't like the blandness it had suddenly taken on when someone else had predicted it so easily.

"So, one last night at Alakazam; a perfect way to end the day, don't you think?" Alex proposed as she strode over to where the three girls sat. She had massive amounts of sand in her hair so it was assumed she had dove for the ball during the volleyball game. She offered a toothy grin to the three sitting Dragonite girls, awaiting their answer.

"That would actually be so amazing." Dawn basically groaned. "I wanna let loose tonight." She emphasized her point by whipping her hair from side to side as she raised her arms over her head. Alex chuckled.

"Wah," Patou mock cried. "Our last time at Alakazam?" She pouted pink lips.

"Not ta worry mah dear," Alex began, lifting a hand in a stop gesture. "If you fail to remember we are going to Jewel, also known as Jason's home region also known as the hot spot for some of the greatest clubs this side of the hemisphere and it just so happens that the hottest, most bad-ass club over there is run by Jocelyn. We're VIPs wherever we go."

"Ooh, what's it called?" Patou asked, getting intrigued. She always liked a good party. It was strange since before she became a Dragonite she wasn't exactly excited about the idea of going out. Sure, Ian had taken her to a party or two and she'd sometimes find herself at school dances but ever since she had found her way into the group, she had taken up a love for the activities that were planned, day or night.

"Well while we leave Alakazam behind we'll be finding our place over in Jynx." Alex said with a crooked smile.

"Why are all these clubs named after pokemon?" Dawn inquired, innocent curiosity shining in bright blue eyes. Alex simply shrugged, muttering about the Alvarez family and their need to name things after classic psychic pokemon.

"Aren't we a little old for Alakazam?" Marina said jokingly.

"It's for ages between fifteen and twenty one. That's us." Alex said in a matter of fact tone.

"So…closet raid?" Marina offered.

There was simultaneous smirks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cheers to the fricken weekend; I'll drink to that, yea, yea<em>…" Alex sang lowly as she spun her way out of Rolyn's personal bathroom, her hair freshly teased and full. Her makeup was completely done as well; pitch black eye shadow stood out boldly against her pale skin and a faint purple lipstick make her lips look all the more inviting. She hummed the song under her breath as she made her way towards one of Rolyn's many floor length mirrors. The girl had too many mirrors to count and Alex thought that she would have one on the ceiling too if only Jason wouldn't use it for his perverted quips.

She messed with her bangs a bit as she looked over her outfit for any possible out of place things. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had the crude term _Go Fuck Yourself_ across the front in purple glitter. If she turned around you could see on the back that it said _Cuz I'm Not Gonna Do It_. Classic Alex. She also had on a pair of purple shorts that were being held up by black and white checkered suspenders. On her feet were basic black suede wedges and black lace knee high stockings hugged her legs perfectly.

Around her wrists were black and white studded bracelets and to finish things off she put in what she referred to as her purple 'snow globe' gages. She had been putting gages in her ear for the last year or so and she had recently gotten to the size she wanted – not to big but it wasn't so small that she could deal with the skinnier jewelry meant for her ears.

Alex winked at her reflection and turned away from the mirror just as Dawn strode out of the bathroom, humming the same song Alex had just been humming as well. They had been listening to it while doing each other's hair and makeup.

Alex whistled at the sight of the navy haired girl. "Ya look good." She complimented, catching the navy haired girl's attention. Dawn smiled sweetly.

"Why thank you." Dawn giggled, doing a little curtsy, or something close to it in the black pencil skirt that would ride high on her legs if she went any lower. Paired up with the skirt was a long sparkling tank top worn under a cardigan that tied in the front just below her chest. She was strutting around in four inch pink heels that shined if the light caught it correctly.

Her jewelry was gold oriented. A gold braided necklace hung around her neck and gold chandelier earrings with pink gems weighed down her ears a bit. Her makeup was all pink as well; pink eye shadow, pink lipstick and all that. Her hair was also pulled over to one side by a pink clip at the back of her head. She looked classy yet cute.

"Mhmm, if ya haven't gotten a rise outta Paul yet, ya sure will tonight." Alex joked, causing the youngest of the Dragonite girls to blush.

"I wish you wouldn't advertise such obscene phrases on your clothes Alex!" Marina commented. Alex and Dawn hadn't even notice her come in, but when and how she got there so suddenly didn't matter. Alex glanced down at her shirt before lifting her head and giving a careless shrug.

"I wish you wouldn't dress like you're going to a five star restaurant rather than a club…" Alex retorted rather flatly. Marina glanced down at her own clothing choice before huffing. She was dressed in a skin tight, long sleeved, turtleneck mini-dress. It was teal in color – her color. And it looked enticing on the eldest of the Dragonite girls.

Her makeup was subtle, but the teal eye shadow brought out the color of her eyes. Her long aqua hair was pulled back into a pin straight ponytail showing off glimmering silver string earrings. Clutched in her hand was a black clutch that matched her black heels. She did look more done up than Alex, but this was Marina they were dealing with. The older girl dressed to impress.

"I like to dress myself with a little dignity when I go out." Marina said haughtily, lifting her nose in the air. Alex rolled her bubblegum colored eyes.

"Sorry, give me a moment; I'm looking for a fuck to give." Alex said as she pretended to search around the room. Marina scoffed.

"I swear Alex you are such an infidel." She muttered.

"Don't go diva on us Marina, we have enough diva in this group as it is." Patou said as she emerged from Rolyn's closet, stretching her arms over her head. She sighed as she ran her fingers through thick blonde hair before offering the other three girls in the room a smile. "So, ya'll like my outfit?"

"I approve." Dawn said quickly having noticed Alex and Marina were having a minor stare down, daring the other to speak. Patou smiled thankfully at the navy haired girl.

Patou's style was pretty close to May's. She looked good while at the same time she appeared completely relaxed dressed in blue leather skinny jeans coupled with a loose white t-shirt that had _Love_ painted across the front in sparkling blue cursive. Along with that she had on a long, black vest that's back was made completely of lace leaving a design to pop out against the white material.

Her wrists had black and silver bangles around them and in her ears were silver and black rose studs. Her eye liner was bold but that was just about all the makeup she had on, minus for a touch of lip-gloss. Her hair was left out and straight and on her feet were black paten leather heels.

"May and Rolyn are almost done. Rolyn just wants to finish with May's outfit." Patou explained as she messed with her hair a bit out of pure boredom.

"Nope, we are done." Rolyn said suddenly as she sauntered out of the closet, pulling a white sock hat on her head. She smiled cutely, proud that she finally finished getting dressed with a perfect outcome. She had on a pair of black and white zebra striped skinny jeans that she paired with a black midriff, off the shoulder top that had a picture of glittery, dripping lips; the bottom lip being bit into seductively. The way the shirt cut off showed off the tattoo of her name in an alien language from her favorite childhood cartoon, Superman. She had been dared to get the tattoo when the six friends had been caught in an interesting game of truth or dare.

Her hair was out and wavy as per usual now and her makeup was barely there; she had only stuck to a bit of lip gloss and smoky eye shadow for tonight. Her jewelry was refined as well. In her ears were a pair of silver hoops and she had her classic Rolyn necklace resting on her collar bone. For shoes she had on a pair of green docks, ditching the idea for heels for this last night of clubbing in LaRousse.

"Now without further delay, I give you the gorgeous May Maple sporting a Rolyn original." Rolyn introduced, gesturing to the closet door with a sort of cocky smirk. May found this as her cue to come out and she lifted her nose and she strutted on foot in front of the other pretending to be a model on the catwalk. "Ms. Maple – future Mrs. Hayden is sporting tonight a pair of red jean shorts coupled with white lace pattern stockings. Along with that she has on a white and navy checker pattern, thick strapped tank top and a pair of black suede wedges."

May smiled sort of bashfully as she ceased her catwalk and paused in front of her friends. She liked what Rolyn had designed for her. Rolyn knew her style to a T now. On the brunette's head was a black fedora with a red ribbon tied around it and her jewelry was simple; black bangles and black stud earrings and of course she had on her promise ring which she never took off anyways. Her hair was blown out with Dawn's help and her makeup was minimal.

"B-e-a-u-tiful, mate." Alex laughed as she clapped in approval. Marina nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." May laughed with a slight bow of her head. Right then there was a knock at the door and all the girls turned their attention to the entrance of Rolyn's room, After a few seconds of silence Rolyn rolled her eye.

"Come in," She called out. She figured it was alright considering everyone was fully dressed. It was probably one of her parents, or even a maid. To her it didn't matter as long as it wasn't…

"Hey Love," Jason said rather loudly as he entered the room with Jimmy and Drew in tow. Rolyn's expression blanched as her boyfriend approached her, smiling widely. A few paces away from her, Jason paused, his eyes narrowing a bit as he scrutinized her. "Hey, is that my hat?" He questioned pointing to the white sock hat on her head.

Rolyn nibbled on her bottom lip as her cheeks were stained red. "No…" She lied.

"Why are you guys here?" May asked as Drew came up to her side.

"We're your rides for tonight." Drew said as though it were the most obvious fact in the universe. May pulled a face for a brief moment, arms crossing over her chest. "I know you must have become accustomed to being taken to and fro by a limo, but you'll have to get used to living without such indulgences from here on out."

May scoffed. "You talk as though I'm a spoiled brat." She said a bit sardonically. She rolled bright blue eyes for good measure too.

"I do spoil you May." Drew sighed with a shake of his head. May gaped at him for a moment, her eyes slowly narrowing as his lips twitched up at the corner into a smirk and he flicked his hair in that arrogant way that only he could without looking like a complete idiot. May huffed.

"You so do not! I am anything but spoiled. If there is anyone spoiled in this relationship it has to be you because you are, by far the most arrogant little pretty boy I have ever met." She ranted heatedly. Drew had to resist a contented sigh. He always loved rubbing May the wrong way. Seeing her flustered was just as much amusing as it was attractive.

"You are so beautiful when you're angry." He breathed leaning in towards her and placing a kiss on her cheek. May blinked in surprise as her cheeks began to burn with an untimely blush. Dawn who wasn't that far off from the couple giggled lightly at May's response to the obvious display for affection.

"You're a sadist, aren't you?" May muttered.

Drew shrugged, his smirk broadening.

* * *

><p><em>Yea…from the very beginning I didn't really plan on delving into their jobs at camp. Honestly when I worked at a camp there were funny moments, but they weren't so funny or interesting that it would do anything for the plot here. So I am officially on Winter Break. From here on I am straight chillin' for the next month or so. Five more days till Christmas too! Woot, woot! I got an early Christmas gift of a hat with paws…ya know those hats that have the long sides that go to your hands? Love it! My sister also got me sparkly Toms that make me feel like Michael Jackson. I'm so playing Michael Jackson experience in those…Anyhoo…<em>

_Review, if you'd be so kind…  
>Like the page on Facebook if ya like the story. Look up Rolyn!<em>

_~Rolyn~_


	6. Fireball

_Okay, I'm just not gonna lie, I am about write this chapter completely blind. I think most of you know what that means…I haven't a clue what is gonna happen. In spite of that, I believe some of my best work comes out of my cluelessness. When I don't have anything planned, my imagination is ten times stronger; makes sense, right? Well I have a clue as to which song will be sung. I have been having fun with song for the longest time. Can't even tell you. It is just that fun, ya know? I've danced to it, sang it word for word and everything. I recommend because in spite of this girl's age…this is one of the funniest songs I've come across._

_I do not own songs used…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Fireball<em>

* * *

><p>"And this is why I insisted on driving…" Drew muttered, his arms crossing over his chest. He was obviously agitated but May hardly paid that any mind due to the fact that she had her eyes clenched shut and was gripping onto the seat of the car as though her life depended on it. It wasn't like this was the first time she had been driven by Jason…she did this every time she got into the green eyed boy's car. The guy was prone to speeding and May was prone to praying that she didn't die during said speeding.<p>

"Like I'd let you even touch my mom's car," Jason snorted from the driver's seat. Drew shot his friend a narrowed look through the rearview mirror. He was sitting in the back, wedged between Patou and May because Patou liked window seats and May didn't want to seem like a baby by sitting in the middle. Rolyn was situated in the front passenger seat, slumped over and holding onto the arm rest just as tightly as May held to the seat. The only one completely at ease was Patou only because she claimed her brother drives the same way.

"Well I don't know how willing your mother will be about handing over her keys with your reckless road behavior." Drew said condescendingly. Patou laughed behind the hand she had pressed against her mouth as she pretended to absentmindedly stare out the window.

"Don't patronize me." Jason snapped.

"Sorry, force of habit." Drew shot right back. Jason glared at the road ahead and May swore she felt the car speed up a bit. Why hadn't Jason gotten a ticket yet? Oh yea, his mother was a lawyer…or he was excellent at not getting caught.

"Boys, please…" May tried in an effort to avoid an argument…well mainly in an effort to calm Jason down. She presumed he had a bad case of road rage…with people in his own car. Drew rolled his eyes, settling back in his seat.

"If he kills us, it's not my fault."

"Oh don't worry buddy, I'll kill you, but it won't be on accident." Jason laughed. May's eye twitched at the threat. Whenever Jason spoke with a tone and laugh that sweet, it promised nothing good. Last time he spoke with such calmness and nonchalance was when he nearly punched some guy in the face for making a pass at Rolyn.

"Hey…" May said quickly. "You kill him, I kill Rolyn."

"May!" Rolyn gasped, finally jumping into the conversation and sitting up in her seat. She whipped around to look at May over the shoulder of her seat. "Sister's before misters!" She uttered in what she thought was a whisper but everyone in the car easily heard her.

"If that's the case, why don't you date May?" Jason chided with a roll of his eyes. Rolyn turned in her seat.

"Maybe I will." Rolyn snapped. Patou's expression went blank. How did Jason manage to have an argument with two different Haydens simultaneously? She was waiting to be addressed so that she could flip out on him as well. Then she would threaten to tell Ian and then Ian would catch wind of it and then Jason and Ian would get close to fist fighting…Patou laughed at the thought. Tonight wasn't going to be boring. "I mean at least May treats me right and doesn't insist on pissing me off."

"Rolyn…" May groaned slapping a hand to her forehead as her cheeks flushed a bright scarlet color. Patou laughed again and the brunette shot her a look. "Stop laughing and do something!"

"This is too funny for me to do something…" Patou said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. May's face went blank, all the while, Rolyn and Jason still went at it.

"Don't even try to talk down to me Alvarez," Rolyn said sassily as she stuck up that belittling pointer finger. "I have heard you utter the phrase bros before hoes on more occasions than I can count. If you wanna get an attitude, expect one back tenfold."

"You're lucky you're fuckin' sexy…" He grumbled just as Alakazam came into sight. Rolyn perked a brow at his use of obscenities before shrugging. She would have chastised him but she was in no mood to walk into the club arguing.

"And you better not forget it." Rolyn retorted.

Drew pulled a face and May's cheeks turned a brighter shade of red, if that was even possible. Patou now laughed openly and loudly as they pulled into a parking spot. "The two of you are disgustingly ridiculous." She laughed, doubling over in her seat.

"Shut up." Jason muttered getting out the car. Despite his attitude and rude demeanor, he still found his manners and opened the door for Rolyn before opening the back one for May. Patou had to open her own door.

"I'm telling Ian." Patou finally said, resisting a smirk.

"Yay, now I have a reason to de-ball him." Jason chuckled. Rolyn resisted a laugh of her own as he took up her hand as per usual and began leading her to the entrance to the club. Patou huffed before following the couple. Yes, Ian was sure to get an earful and tonight surely wouldn't be boring.

"That was the worst car ride I have ever had." May mumbled as she slipped out the car, followed by Drew. He sighed as he tucked his left hand into his pocket before letting his right arm drape over the brunette's shoulder. May noticed that over time, Drew had become accustomed to making blatant, silent statements of their coupling. Now she wasn't all about the PDA like other people so every time she'd get nervous.

Yea, perfect…eighteen going on nineteen and I still get nervous by the smallest of loving gestures, the brunette thought to herself as she resisted a blush. It was annoying while at the same time it just reminded her how much she was in love with this boy. He was the only one that could get this reaction out of her and every time it always felt new. She could never get sick of Drew, no matter how many times she claimed to have her full of him.

"Next time, tell Jason to drive the speed limit,"

May's thoughts were cut through as Jimmy pulled himself out of the driver's seat of the car that was parked behind Jason's. She smiled as she watched the rest of the Dragonite girls pull themselves out of the passenger and back seats. Ian, Aden and Paul had already been at Alakazam all this time.

"I swear," Jimmy went on shaking his head. "Officer Jenny is gonna have a field day with him. I bet his license to be revoked by the end of the year." He added.

"I'll take that bet." Drew laughed as he led May towards the entrance to the club. Jimmy laughed behind closed lips as Marina came beside him. She smiled up at him as she linked her arm with his and he smiled back at her.

"Did I mention that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight?" He complimented sweetly. Marina had to suppress a giggle as she lowered her head to hide the blush that was now dusting her cheeks.

"Well you've said it about seventeen times on the way here, effectively annoying Alex to the point that she was hitting her head against her window, but you could always stand to say it again." She said smartly. Jimmy laughed once as he leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. Marina leaned up into the affectionate gesture and Jimmy smirked against her skin, dragging his lips lower towards the crook of her neck. He felt her shiver slightly.

"If you guy's wanna do that, the hotel is down the street." Alex yelled from across the street, catching the attention of a few people and turning head. Dawn chuckled by Alex's side. Marina's entire face burned red and Jimmy laughed behind closed lips once again.

Sometimes he wondered how he was able to make such a girl as distinguished and beautiful as her so weak with emotion. Yes, he was distinguished himself, but he wasn't like Drew or Ian or Jason. He was an old fashioned jock; not exactly Drew Hayden smart but intelligent enough to lead a hostile takeover of an opposing company…and yet he had this genius, talented model of a girlfriend on his arm.

"What're you thinking?" Marina asked as they crossed the street. Jimmy simply shrugged.

"How lucky I am that your mine." He admitted with little hesitation.

Marina smiled beautifully. "Jimmy, do you want me to die of your sweetness?" She questioned. Jimmy resisted a lopsided smile. "Besides it wasn't luck that drew me to you. It was that unrelenting determination, unexplainable kindness and undeniable sexiness that had this theater girl following you around like a lost puppy."

"Marina, you make me blush." He joked.

"Now I'm not the only one." She sighed as they entered the club. Ever since Jason had turned eighteen, his changes to the establishment had been made apparent, but there wasn't many. The most obvious change was that the waiters now all happened to be Alakazam. The pokemon would telekinetically bring whatever was ordered by whomever to their table t which was always interesting enough. Although the pokemon received more breaks than the average human waiter. They were Jason's pokemon after all. His family was known for breeding psychic pokemon.

Marina and Jimmy were the last to make it to their usual large booth seat where mostly everyone was. Dawn was already on the dance floor with an uncomfortable looking Paul as she began to wind her body in an interesting way to the song _Just Can't Get Enough_. As always, Aden was in the DJ booth doing what he did best. Alex was by his side…or rather behind him, arms wrapped around his waist as she looked around him, her mouth going a mile a minute as Aden simply smiled and nodded…more to the beat of the music than to her.

"He did," Patou said with a nod. Ian's eyes narrowed a bit. She smirked inwardly. Just as promised, she had told Ian about how Jason had rudely told her to shut up and didn't open the door for her. "But it's not that big of a deal…" She added trying to be the level headed one in this when she knew very well she was in instigator. May who was close by and listening resisted a smile as she shook her head. Patou could be evil when she wanted.

"No, I'll take care of it," Ian breathed raking a hand through his hair. Patou laughed maniacally in her head as she watched Ian walk off in search of his green eyed friend. Patou took her seat beside May and smiled at the brunette innocently. May shook her head again.

"You are bad." May said simply.

"Like Michael Jackson." Patou added as her smile turned into a smirk. May laughed at that.

"May, I signed you up to sing tonight!" Rolyn said excitedly as she slapped her hands down on the table. May had been wondering where the dark haired Hayden had run off to for the last few minutes. She just wished that she was in the bathroom. "Might as well grace these people with one last taste of the Maple voice before you up and leave."

"It's like we're still sixteen..." Marina sighed.

"It's obvious that we'll never grow up." Drew muttered.

"Well, we're gonna have to before school starts or college will eat us up like a hungry Snorlax." Patou stated in a matter of fact tone. May swallowed nervously. She knew she was eighteen and she had all of her stuff in check; she knew how to take care of things for herself, but she was still a child at heart. She knew it. Her friends knew it. Her boyfriend reminded her of it every chance he got. She was kind of proud of her young spirit…but she began to question if it was too young for where life was taking her.

"Speaking of growing up…" Jimmy began looking over the tall back of the booth. Everyone followed his gaze to see Ian and Jason in another one of their, what Alex liked to call, suppressed lovers spats. "When do you think the two of them will bury the hatchet and admit that they are the best of friends?"

"If that happens, what will I do for entertainment?" Patou gasped. Rolyn nodded in agreement.

"Besides, Jason is hot when he's angry."

"Same with Ian!" Patou gasped as though she suddenly had a massive epiphany.

"Isn't it a turn on?" Rolyn murmured, climbing over a flushing May to sit next to Patou so they could discuss effective ways to piss off their boyfriends, just because they found it attractive. May couldn't help but think they had the same logic as Drew. She knew Drew annoyed her just because he claimed it made her look cute.

"Have you thought of a song to sing yet?" Drew asked as he sat on the end of the booth seat next to May. The brunette shrugged. "Well you sing just about everything so perfectly…why not have more fun than usual and pick a song you wouldn't necessarily sing in public…like that song I saw you dancing to the other night when you slept over."

"I was in Rolyn's room…" May said quickly as she looked at him with a furrowed brow. Drew's mouth twitched up at the corner into a smirk. "Were you watching me?" She practically squealed.

"Well…that depends on if you think it's creepy or not." He said nonchalantly.

"Yes!" She screeched. "Yes, it is very creepy!"

"Well in that case, I just happened to be walking by my sister's room and there was a crack in the door that I accidently peaked through." He lied, leaning back in his seat. May narrowed her eyes at him in a glare.

"Liar!" May said loudly.

"Smart deduction…" He muttered sarcastically, avoiding the option to roll his eyes. "But I digress; why not sing that song. You seemed to be having overwhelmingly excellent fun singing it into a hairbrush while jumping around in those lovely Charmander pajamas…the one with the shorts and matching tank top that…"

"Drew!" May's entire body was starting to take on a scarlet shade.

"I digress once again." He chuckled.

"Fine, I'll sing the song…only because I need a reason to laugh rather than feel completely enraged by my peeping boyfriend." She said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring straight ahead, avoiding looking at the smirk Drew was sporting. "Rolyn," May addressed turning to her left.

The dark haired girl tore away from her…interesting conversation with Patou to look towards the brunette. May cupped her hands around Rolyn's ear and whispered a few words to her before Rolyn smiled brightly and nodded. May smiled in return before looking towards Drew and gesturing for him to slide out of the booth so that she and Rolyn could slip out. Drew shrugged before easing out of his seat, watching as his sister and girlfriend scurried out and headed towards the DJ booth.

"Hey Aden, despite the fact that we're legally adults we wanna sing an interesting song tonight." Rolyn said as she leaned against the front of the DJ booth. Aden perked a brow as May gestured for him to lean in towards her so she could whisper the song choice in his ear and Alex wouldn't hear. Aden smiled and nodded, retrieving the music and blocking it so Alex couldn't see which song he had selected.

"Hand them a set of mics, will ya babe?" Aden questioned looking back at the girl almost half his height.

"Anything for you sweetie." She said almost too sweetly. Rolyn and May shared a look as Alex handed each of them a microphone. The two girls expressed their gratitude as Aden turned down the music a bit to make an announcement.

"Alright people, we're gonna have some fun tonight so help me in welcoming the marvelous May and the ravishing Rolyn," Aden all but chuckled, effectively catching the attention of most of the people in the club.

Rolyn nodded towards May as the intro to the song came up and the brunette offered a nervous smile. She wouldn't say she was embarrassed for liking such a song, but it was fun and she had fun with it so she wasn't about to let anyone else's judgment take that away. She was going to goof off all she wanted right now because soon, the time for goofing off would surely be gone. May nodded to herself as she brought the mic to her lips.

"_Um hello? Can we get the party started?_" May questioned, her voice going up an octave at the inflection to the question.

"No…" Alex breathed as a wide smile came to her lips. "Not this song! Not Fireball!" She squealed jumping up and down. Aden chuckled. "I love Willow!"

"_Um hello?" Can we get the party started?_" The brunette repeated as she leaned back towards Rolyn who simply nodded.

"I didn't think she'd actually do it…" Drew muttered more to himself than anybody else as he smirked in amusement.

"_Young money_…" Rolyn inserted before going straight into the hook. "_I'm the fireball. I'm the fireball, I'm the fire. I'm the fireball. I'm the fireball, I'm the fire. I'm the fireball. I'm the fireball, I'm the fire, fire, fire, fire_…"

"_Since I landed here, I go phone up the mastahs_," May began while Rolyn danced next to her, doing what she called her swagger dance with little seriousness. "_Shook the world up now I caused a little drama. Leader of the new school and yes I'm gonna light up the block to stage when I wanna_…"

"_Brighter than the stars, now I head on the curb. Don't got' walk it out, this walk with a splur. Levitating in my moment; suit me with the fur and I'mma rock it out until you follow her_." May sang playfully as she emphasized that last high note by using spirit fingers with her free hand.

"_I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire…"_ She and Rolyn sang together at this point, facing each other as they danced together, receiving a few wolf whistles.

"I love this song!" Dawn gushed.

"You would…" Paul murmured with a slow shake of his head. "It's simplicity and repetitiveness calls to you."

"You face is calling my fist." She retorted. Paul smirked.

"Hm…is it wrong that I got turned on by that?" He questioned.

"Kinda…" She murmured.

"_I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire…" _The pair continued to dance as playfully as they did in private before Rolyn pulled her mic away from her lips and let May take over again.

"_See, I ain't never been the one to toot my own horn_," May began with a shake of her head.

"_Beep, beep_…" Rolyn inserted with a honking gesture.

"_Now watch me put on_…" May continued, pretending to shrug on a jacket then brush some dirt of her shoulder. Rolyn couldn't resist a laugh. "_I set fire everywhere that I play; make them all go insane, Hoenn to Sereni-tay_…" She drawled.

"_Now I'mma burn it up when I step on the scene. My whole crew is fresh and they rollin' with me. You can turn me up, yea, to the extreme. I'mma rock the world till they following me_." Those spirit fingers returned and Alex mimicked the gesture from her spot in the booth.

"_I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire…"_ Rolyn and May were basically fooling around in terms of dancing; bumping hips and twirling one another.

"_I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire…"_ Patou sang as she danced on top of the table. Marina stared with wide eyes and Ian just reclined in his seat smirking. Jason looked anywhere but at the girl dancing on the table while Drew was more focused on his sister and his girlfriend.

"_Hey yo, May didn't I just see you in Unova_?" Rolyn began to rap as May danced around her, stifling her laughter all the while. "_You're real big and it ain't even ovah. Your girl only keep ya in designah. Like pretty, witty, silly kitty, no liar_."

"_Okay I'm a street fight; just call me Chun-Li and its going down like a bum knee_." Rolyn continued with a smirk as she did the butterfly, receiving calls of encouragement. May laughed beside her. "_Built the guest house to put the coupe in. Yea I'm a fireball. I'm goin' in!_"

"_Put you under my wing; I'm the top boss. Ain't from the islands but I'm hot sauce_." Rolyn wound her hips and May imitated the lustful wolf she had seen in those older cartoons she had loved so much. "_Cut the mountain just go and build a house off. So I ain't ever gonna worry 'bout the house cost_…"

"_If them coming at you then tell them to raise up. When it's time ta whip your hair put your braids up_." Rolyn rapped dipping down low before rolling back up. Jason had to take in a deep breath and count to ten. "_Tell them escalator, elevator; you're the mean to step your weight up, ain't nobody greater; all you people are my neighbor haters_."

"_I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire…"_ May and Rolyn fell into a two-step, smiling brightly as they continued to sing. _"I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire…"_

"_Watch the fire burn, burn, burn; watch me heat it up. Watch the fire burn, burn, burn; watch me heat it up."_ May sang as Rolyn danced in a way that was…in a lack for better terms, a tad bit inappropriately, but still as playful as ever. The two of them were having a bit too much fun. "_Watch the fire burn, burn, burn; watch me heat it up_."

"_I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire…" _May and Rolyn pretended to grind with one another causing some to laugh while some with their minds in the gutter had reason to stare with creepy smirks on their faces. _"I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fireball of the party. I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire…"_

* * *

><p>May groaned as she rolled over in bed, trying to get herself comfortable before she became too conscious to go back to sleep. She settled in the warmth of the arms wrapped around her and sighed as a small contented smile came to her pink lips. A second passed before a high pitched scream ripped from her throat and she practically flew from the king sized bed she was settled in.<p>

Drew abruptly sat up, eyes wide and torn from his sleep by the scream that was a little too close to his ear. He looked around frantically before his eyes locked on May. May stared back at him, trying to get her breathing under control. In those few moments, May easily noted that Drew was shirtless. Thinking the worst, she glanced down, mentally sighing when she found herself in a pair of clean pajamas that obviously belonged to Rolyn due to the fact that they were Dragonite themed in other words, she was thanking Arceus she was fully dressed.

"What the hell was that?" Drew snapped. "It's like seven in the morning on a Sunday!"

"What the hell was that?" May repeated. "What the hell is this!" She added gesturing to him.

Drew perked a brow.

"Why the hell are you naked?" She finally screeched.

"May, I'm wearing pants." He said pulling away the bed sheets to reveal that he was in fact wearing plaid pajama pants. That didn't stop May from flinching as though he was wearing nothing at all. Drew gave her a strange look as they simply stared at one another. "What's making you spazz?" He finally questioned.

"You!" She all but cried. "Don't people usually couple a shirt with pants?"

"Hey, I could be like Jason and sleep in the buff."

May cringed.

"Sorry for the mental image…" He apologized. She simply nodded.

"How did I get in here?" She muttered.

"You slept walked." Drew said simply. May gave him an incredulous look. "Well you were partially awake. You were sleeping in Rolyn's room but you came in her muttering about Rolyn and Jason listening to music and talking too loud."

May paused for a moment, the memories suddenly coming back to her. She remembered coming home very tired from a night and heading back to Rolyn's room to get ready for bed. She also recalled telling Rolyn to shut up when she laughed a bit too loud at something Jason had muttered. Who listens to music at two in the morning anyways? She probably unconsciously picked herself up and dragged herself to Drew's room and crawled into bed with him. Now she wasn't so confused.

"Yea…" She breathed. Drew nodded slowly before gesturing towards the spot in his bed next to him. May bit her lip as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Really Maple?" He said flatly.

"What?" She questioned with a shrug.

"Uncomfortable with being in the same bed as your half naked boyfriend?" He questioned perking a brow. May swallowed before furrowing her brow. "Come on, we're not fifteen anymore. It's okay. I'm pretty sure some of our friends have done worse."

"Rolyn and Jason?" May asked.

"Actually I was thinking more Dawn and Paul but we're not gonna start that conversation." He said quickly. "Now come back to bed so I can go to sleep holding onto my life sized teddy bear." He sighed opening his arms in her direction. May still didn't budge. Drew sucked his teeth in annoyance. "May…"

"What?" She asked innocently. He pulled a look.

"What're you afraid of?" He finally sighed.

May hesitated before her baby blues narrowed. "Nothing." She muttered.

"Then…" He trailed off.

"Nothing!" She repeated, pretty much speaking out of context since he didn't finish his sentence.

There was a pregnant pause before May sighed in defeat and slowly made her way back into the bed. Drew smirked in victory as she pulled the covers up over the both of them and settled against him with her head tucked under his chin. Drew placed a kiss on top of her head and May smiled lightly.

"This is perfect snuggling practice for that morning after…"

"Drew I swear to Arceus I will knee you in the crotch."

"That's your children your killing." He reasoned. May glared into his chest.

"All I have to do is jerk my leg Drew."

* * *

><p><em>And guess who is done…well done with this chapter at least. I liked this chapter...especially the end. I wasn't gonna add that little bit but I was like nah let me not just leave it off at a song lyric. Oh yea and Fireball, I think that has to be the best song by Willow…or at least tied with Whip My Hair. I always have fun with that song so I was like, let's have May have fun with it too. Well its 2:30 AM and I am nowhere near tired so let me go read some Naruto. G'night…even if you're reading this during the day.<em>

_Please review  
>Like me on Facebook if you like this story. Just look up Rolyn.<em>

_~Rolyn~_


	7. Jewel

_So last night I stayed up till about nine in the morning…then woke up about three hours later. I'm running on pure adrenaline here. I also just went to see Alvin and the Chipmunks…I'm allowed, even if I am almost nineteen. For that movie, all I have to say is you better not be prone to headaches. While that movie was funny, adorable, and they harmonize like angels, but some of their notes are beyond breaking the sound barrier. Its…entertaining and painful at the same time. I recommend it…but I had to take Advil afterwards. Well since I'm not a movie critic, I'll get to writing._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: Jewel<em>

* * *

><p>May sat on the edge of her bed and let her eyes wander. They trailed over to the sunshine yellow walls that had been stripped of all posters, pictures and calendars to the once fresh, sky blue carpet, now dull and dirty with age. Most of her furniture was well kept minus for a nick or scratch there. May couldn't help but think how every single one of those scratches had a story behind it. Her bed was still dressed in her usual navy sheets and shams with the red covers. The closet was empty, the entertainment system shut down.<p>

"Hmm, seems like just yesterday you were jumping on that bed completely ecstatic about your upgrade in lifestyle." Caroline said quietly as she strode into her daughters room. May forced a smile, ignoring the lump that had begun to form in her throat the longer she sat there and stared. Caroline sat beside her on the edge of the bed and began looking around as well. "You hated the idea of coming here…you tried every trick in the book to keep us in Petalburg and yet the moment you got here, everything changed."

"I was excited about the size of the house and my room, but I still missed Petalburg." May corrected quickly. Her mother nodded.

"I know…but then you met Rolyn…then Drew…" Caroline listed

"Then Alex…then Dawn and Marina…" May added with a smile.

"Then Jason, Paul, Aden and Jimmy…" Caroline laughed wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders. May leaned into her mother, smiling fondly at the memory of each meeting of each person.

"Then Patou and Ian…" May trailed off, chuckling as she remembered how rough Patou was at first and how dismissing Ian had been. Funny what a couple years could do to your impression of a person.

"It's a good thing you'll still have all of them." Caroline sighed, offering May the sweetest of smiles. May's own smile faltered and this didn't go unnoticed. Caroline stared at her daughter for a moment until May finally shook her head.

"Yea, but I won't have you or Dad and Max…" She trailed off. When the words passed her lips, it was like reality had finally set in for her. Her lip trembled as she suddenly clutched onto her mother and sniffled. Caroline watched with a sad smile as tears welled up in May's blue eyes before finally spilling over with a blink. "Mom…" She whimpered.

"It's okay sweetie…" Caroline murmured, wrapping both her arms around her daughter, pulling her into a tight embrace. May took this as the okay to cry openly into her mother's shoulder. Caroline resisted her own tears. She didn't want May to see. "It's alright…we'll be together again soon. I promise."

"I know but…"

"But nothing!" Norman suddenly inserted appearing in the doorway to May's room with Max by his side. May quickly pulled away from her mother and swiped at her tears, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she just broke down crying like that. "You're a Maple, May…and us Maples, we're strong people. You'll be alright." Norman reassured as he approached his wife and his daughter.

"Yea look on the bright side of all of this," Max began pushing up his glasses. "Since you'll be at school and all, I can't read your diary, steal your pokemon…ya know, normal younger brother stuff." He chuckled.

"It's the younger brother stuff that I'm gonna miss the most." May groaned as she opened her arms out towards her brother. Max rolled his eyes before trudging into his sisters awaiting arms. He was effectively jerked into a hug that had him gagging and May laughed lightly. Max laughed as well, returning the hug with less reluctance than he usually did.

"You have nothing to worry about May," Caroline began wrapping an arm around May's shoulders once again. Her father wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist and smiled in agreement. "College is a huge step and moving away from home may seem a little scary, but you'll always have your friends to back you up and you'll always have us to come back to."

May smiled softly as her mother gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. The nerves that had her petrified seemed to ease away, but she couldn't help but still feel a little hint of nervousness eating away at her. She didn't doubt her mother's word…she believed in them. It was probably what was going to keep her under control in the meantime.

"Besides I saw the house Hayden bought for you and let me say that man has no idea what over the top means." Norman inserted as he stood to his feet. May took in a sharp breath after hearing this. Rumors had been floating around about what kind of home Jennifer had picked out and Darren had paid for in terms of new living arrangements in Jewel, but none of them had been confirmed or denied. "Now come on, you don't want to be late." Norman said offering his hand to his daughter.

May stared at the offered hand for a moment before taking it and allowing her father to hoist her to her feet. Caroline stood as well smiling sadly. This was it. Her daughter was actually leaving and it would be months before she saw her again. She still resisted her tears, even after she watched May grab Max in another hug and whisper her goodbye to him. May turned to her mother and Caroline sighed, opening her arms to her daughter.

"I'm gonna miss you mom." May murmured into her mother's shoulder as she gripped onto her tightly. Caroline rested her chin on May's shoulder, mentally reminding herself that Thanksgiving wasn't too far away. They'd be together again soon.

"I want you to video call whenever you get the chance, got it?" Caroline said clenching her eyes shut. May nodded and Caroline sighed once again as she pulled away from the hug, forcing a smile at this point. May smiled right on back before turning to her father who had her backpack extended out to her. That was her only traveling bag. Everything else she was deciding to take had been sent to Jewel previously.

"Bye Max…Bye Mom," May said quietly as she followed her father out of her room. Her little brother and her mother waved and she took in a sharp breath. That was likely the last time she'd see them in person for the next couple of months. She resisted the tears that welled up in her eyes at the realization.

May and her father crossed the street to the Hayden home in silence. May was saving her goodbye until the last minute. She held onto his arm all the way, noticing up the hill drive to the Hayden home there was a bit of hustle and bustle. She could see Patou and Alex standing by the fancy brand new looking truck they'd probably be taking to the airport. She saw a few maids bringing bags out of the mansion, most of them green making them automatically Rolyn's. It looked like they were getting ready to leave…May had really put this off to the last minute.

"Alright sweetie, this is as far as I go…" Norman said suddenly. They were only three fourths of the way up the drive. May turned towards her father and he offered her a strained smile. May whimpered before lunging at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and jerking him with the force of the embrace.

"I love you Daddy," She breathed. Norman's smile broadened.

"Love you too…" He responded almost automatically. "Now I expect you to behave yourself in Jewel and if you need anything, you don't hesitate to call home, promise?"

"Promise." She said with a smile. Norman nodded once again before brushing back her bang and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He left her with that, turning to leave. May waved at his retreating form before she was tapped on her shoulder, causing her to jump and whip around. She was greeted with Patou's bright smile and she sighed.

"Where have ya been Maple? You cut it pretty close. I sent you like twenty messages." The golden haired girl laughed. May recalled hearing and feeling her dex go off, but she didn't really pay it any mind, pretty much caught up in her goodbyes and reminiscing. May smiled sheepishly before shrugging.

"Just saying my goodbyes." May said simply. Patou's smile faltered as she heard the hint of sadness in her friends tone. She had felt the same way saying goodbye to her own family so she nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I know how you feel. All of us are kind of bummed about leaving home, but we'll get used to Jewel pretty quickly." Patou said hopefully. "I mean, adapt to survive, right?" She added with a chuckle.

"Yea," May laughed.

Patou nodded once again. "Well…Drew has been waiting for you. He and Jimmy will be with us on the flight there so you have that to look forward to. Ian and Jason are putting the finishing touches on the house with Jocelyn so we'll see them soon enough…"

May's smile softened. Yea, everything was gonna be fine…

* * *

><p>"So, my mother designed all of our rooms," Rolyn spoke up. They were currently all packed in one of the trucks that had picked them up from the airport. All the girls in one car and all the boys in another. May was looking out the window the whole time, wondering when they would drive through their neighborhood. "She tried to suit it best to all of our tastes. You know how she gets…"<p>

"You're moms an interior designer," Marina spoke up. School started for her another week later so she was helping with the whole getting settled in process before she went back to Sinnoh for school where she would meet up with Samia. "No matter how crazy she gets with designing, she always comes up with something completely amazing."

"This is the first I'm hearing about anything to do with our new home," Patou inserted. "I'm kind of afraid, we have no idea what it looks like."

"I'm picturing something pretty amazing." Rolyn admitted. "My dad has made hints towards dropping quite a bit of money on a house for us. I think it's supposed to be really nice if it's anything like the home he got Drew and the others."

"Isn't he making you work off the cost of the house?" Alex inserted suddenly, a smirk on her face. The smirk broadened when she heard Rolyn groan. "I heard from Drew that he's gonna have to work off the cost of the Flygon house too."

"Well yea…" Rolyn murmured. "Drew and I are both going to work under the Hayden name so we'll be paying my father off in time. My mom said it has to do with learning work ethic and falling out of the constant idea that because we're wealthy, nothing comes at a price."

"Amen to that." Patou laughed.

"It'll be good to work up some work ethic now," Dawn said with a smile. "It part of growing up and, I mean we all have to pay our do's. Being rich can't be our reason all of the time. I think I might get a job while we're here."

"You should try work study; that's what I'm doing." Alex inserted. "They give you a job on campus and your paycheck is used to pays off tuition gradually." She explained when Dawn gave her a strange look. May's brow shot up at that. She hadn't even thought of work study.

"That actually sounds like a great idea." May said lowly. Alex turned her attention on her and smiled cheekily.

"Yah, mate you should apply for it." Alex suggested. May nodded slowly as she turned her attention back out the window. This was only her second time driving through Jewel and now she realized just why Jason always came back so tan after taking a trip here. The place was tropical paradise incarnate. May presumed it was because Jewel and the Serenity islands were almost one in the same, but she had never seen a region so…bright.

They had driven through the capital city of Peridot which was huge…it almost reminded her of LaRousse with how busy it was. It didn't have the high scale technology, but it was still nothing like the small town of Petalburg. There were a lot of streets lined with shops and she could already hear Patou and Rolyn discussing which places looked promising for shopping and obtaining new ideas for future outfits.

May sighed, watching as the city began to thin out a bit. The stores became more spaced out and scattered and soon they were once again passing houses. She couldn't help but feel a hint of Déjà vu as the houses got more spaced out as well due to them growing in size and the beach came into view. The beach was beautiful with off white sand and crystal blue waters that washed up on the shore every now and then. There was also amazing cliffs that looked miles high. May knew Jewel was known for its beaches but what she was looking at was beyond amazing. It made her wonder why the beaches weren't full of people…they all looked abandoned.

"Oh my goodness!" Dawn suddenly squealed pointing out the window. May followed her finger and her brow shot up at the sight of the next home they were slowly pulling up to.

No way this can be the place, May had thought to herself. She had repeated this many times in her head as the driver to their car came out, opened the doors for them and went to retrieve whatever luggage they had in the trunk. May couldn't even gasp…she was that shocked.

Sure, the house wasn't as big as Drew's back in LaRousse or hers even but it was gorgeous. It was settled right by the beach, a little while off from the next house so it was almost secluded…almost. It reminded May of a luxuriant vacation home one would use maybe once or twice a year. It didn't appear to be one of those homes you constantly spent time in only because it was just too upscale to be lived in for long periods at a time.

"This is too much…" May murmured as she slowly slid out of the car. She didn't move after that. She didn't jump around in circles like Marina and Dawn. She didn't start cursing up a storm in shock like Alex. She didn't stammer and pace like Patou and Rolyn…she stood there, too shocked to do anything. "This is too much…" She repeated.

"Too much?" Alex suddenly snapped. "This is amazing! Old man Hayden sure came through for us." She squealed…Alex Cramer actually squealed. May blinked in shock. She stared at Alex for a moment, still a bit caught up but it was the enthusiastic call of a familiar voice that had her returning to reality…well partially.

"Hola girls!" Jocelyn called out from the door which was a little ways off. It wasn't a five minute long walk like back home but the driveway was large. It was also as beautiful as the house. Everything about this house was beautiful and they would be living there…That made May crack a smile as she sent out a small prayer of gratefulness. "It's about time you got here!" Jocelyn called again with a wave.

"How was your car ride?"

May jumped at the new voice so close to her ear and the arm that snuck around her waist. Drew smirked as May looked towards him with wide blue eyes. He had been watching for a little bit as she stood there stunned while the rest of her friends went crazy over what would now be their home. It was classic May to think so much of what she was offered and he loved that. Some people weren't grateful for what they were given but May always was. She was always too humble.

Forgetting his previous question Drew nudged her, catching her full attention as he spoke once again. "So, you wanna look at your new home and become even more shocked by what it has to offer?"

"Is this what your place looks like?" May asked suddenly, dismissing his suggestion. "This is beautiful! I mean, if Jason lived here in Jewel before I can only imagine what his house looks like!" She said excitedly. Drew chuckled behind closed lips. She really was too adorable.

"C'mon, we better go take a look inside before Jocelyn gets frustrated. She looks more excited than you." Drew said as he let his arm drop from her waist and intertwined their fingers. May allowed him to pull her along and with every step she took, her eyes darted from one place to the next, taking in as much as she could. Everything was so green and exotic. Palm trees swayed in the breeze and they were even close enough to hear the water of the ocean splashing up on the shore.

"Ugh you guys have absolutely no idea how horrid my last few hours have been!" Jocelyn said when they all approached the door. They would be heading to the boy's place later for Aden and Paul to see their new living arrangements, but until then they would scope out the girls place. "Why did you guys leave Jason and Ian here to help me with finishing touches? Those two are like a pair of pokemon locked in an endless, unwinnable battle!" Jocelyn continued to complain.

"It's just sexual tension…" Alex said a bit too seriously. Everyone shot her a strange look…even Paul. "What? Am I the only one that sees it? I think all that animosity between them is because they wanna f…"

"AH!" Dawn suddenly screamed cutting Alex off and slapping her hands over her eyes. "Mental image!"

"Anyhoo…" Jocelyn trailed off. "Everything is absolutely perfect. Trust me when I say this. Jennifer made your rooms look amazing and I just made the place…settle in ready." The oldest of the Alvarez siblings giggled.

"Can you just move and let them in the house," Jason snapped from behind her coming out of nowhere seemingly with Ian right behind him. "I didn't clean for the last three hours to have you keeping them out on the porch until New Years." He was snippy. Yea, he and Ian had gotten into a fight. May chuckled lightly. She couldn't help but feel like Jocelyn and Jason were nothing alike. Jocelyn was happy, girly almost like Dawn and Marina mixed together. Jason was…Jason. She laughed again.

"You mean _we_ didn't clean…" Ian corrected. Jason turned to him, perking a brow. Ian returned the look, a defiant smirk coming to his lips.

"Alright, alright! Don't rush me!" Jocelyn hissed. Okay there was the similarity…they both had short tempers. "Alright without any further delay I welcome you to Casa de Dragonite." Jocelyn giggled opening the door widely, shoving her brother aside and gesturing inside all in one fluid motion. Alex was the first one to push her way into the house, saying a quick explicit. May was surprised how her voice actually echoed…

"Wow…" Rolyn breathed stepping into the house. Jason was quickly at her side, moving away from his sister but not before shooting her a brief glare. May suddenly missed Max a little more.

"This place really suits you girls," Drew suddenly distracted her. She looked around, almost doing a full three hundred and sixty degree turn to verify his statement. The place was open and bright with huge windows and mostly white, yellow and blue accents…colors that anyone would associated with the beach. Everywhere was high ceilings and polished hardwood flooring. In what was supposed to be the living room one wall was entirely made of glass, overlooking an outdoor sitting area and the beach. A perfect view of the beach actually…

"Oh look!" Patou pointed out. Everyone followed her finger towards the stairs. In the hallway of the next floor there were photos of all six girls, blown up and framed. Each picture almost reached the ceiling and nearly touched the floor.

The first one happened to Patou actually smiling brightly with almost a side profile, her head thrown back. It looked like she was laughing. The next picture was Alex in a sort of 'what-of-it' pose as she smiled cheekily. Next picture was Dawn holding onto her hair, her mouth in an 'O' shape as she sat cross legged. Rolyn was next, posed like she was modeling, her eyes intense, but the smirk on her lips giving here away. On the right of her photo was May, smiling sweetly and dressed casually and finally a picture of Marina caught in a beautiful laugh was depicted.

"When did we even take any of those?" Rolyn laughed.

"They were all pictures I had taken," Ian inserted.

"When did I ever pose like that for you?" Rolyn chuckled. Ian shrugged with a lopsided smile.

"The answer better be never." Jason mumbled. Ian smirked at him again.

"When did I ever laugh like that!" Marina exclaimed pointing to her picture, but laughing right then as well. "That has to be one of the rare times I wasn't putting my model face on for a camera."

"I love them!" May suddenly exclaimed. They all depicted each one of them wonderfully. Each picture showed exactly who each girl was. Patou was playful, Alex was defying, Rolyn was jaunty, she was kind, Dawn was silly and Marina was joyful. All of them captured perfectly. Ian had really gotten them down to a T.

"Alright, shall I start the tour now or do you all just want to run around like crazy Primeape?" Jocelyn asked with a bright smile. Looks were exchanged before all six Dragonite girls ran off in different directions calling out to one another and expressing what they found or saw on their exploration of their new home. Jocelyn's expression fell. "Idiotas…" She muttered in Spanish.

* * *

><p>"My room is so red," May laughed as she stood in the center of the large room that was undeniably hers. If the posters already on the wall and the fact that her name was written in navy above her bed wasn't a big enough hint to prove this was her room, she didn't know what was. She had seen Alex's room which she wasn't sharing with Dawn as planned. Alex's room was all purples and blacks, even the floor was black stained hardwood which was something May had never seen before. Dawn's room fit her style with nice pale and hot pinks, not to mention interesting and soft furniture. Marina was even given a room for her weekend visits and there was also a spare room done up for Samia whenever she came to visit. Jennifer had thought of everything.<p>

Marina's room also suited her…unlike the others, hers wasn't as modern. It was a bit more traditional and dramatic in a unique way just like Marina. Each room seemed to have massive amounts of white in them, a universal shade and then their specific colors were added to the rooms to make them distinctive. May had to hand it to Mrs. Hayden; she really had knack for interior design, although she still left things open enough for the girls to fix their rooms as they pleased, especially in Alex's case.

"The bed looks comfortable…" Drew mused staring at the perfectly made bed with a lopsided smile. May shot him a flat look before rolling her eyes and moving across her room. It was just as large as her room back home and towards the back of her room there was a hallway that led to her own private balcony.

"This is seriously over the top." May said with a smile. "I hate your rich family. It's like they own the world." She added with a laugh. Drew opened his mouth to speak before being cut off by a crashing sound that was soon followed by Jocelyn's loud yelling in Spanish. That was a difference between Jason and Jocelyn's tempers; when Jocelyn was angry, she switched to Spanish in a heartbeat. Jason scarcely spoke Spanish unless with family.

"I wouldn't say we own the world but the whole wealth thing has been building up for generations and us Hayden's are excellent at hostile takeovers." Drew smirked as he took a seat at the foot of May's bed. May perked a brow before rolling her eyes once again. Drew had her doing that a lot lately, but she was fine with it.

"So is your place anything like this one?" She asked striding over towards him and seating herself beside him. Drew looked around a bit before shrugging.

"There is a lack of specific coloring when it comes to the rooms in our house and our place is a bit more open," May was surprised by that. She couldn't think of a more open place than the house she was sitting in at that moment. "But my mother goes by what she has gathered about all of us over time while putting a modern spin on things so…yea it's pretty much the same."

May nodded slowly. "I still can't believe this is where I'm gonna be staying for the next few months…" She muttered.

"How about the next four years." Drew chuckled. May's breath hitched in her throat. She wasn't exactly thinking that far into the future, but more than likely this would be her home until she graduated college. She wondered what would become of the house after that.

"I'll worry about the next four years later," May sighed. "Right now I…"

There was another crash. Rolyn could be heard yelling. Jocelyn could be heard screaming her lungs out and Jason and Ian could be heard arguing while Alex's boisterous laughter carried down the hall. May and Drew perked a brow simultaneously before exchanging looks and laughing together. It was gonna be this from now on…

* * *

><p><em>I was thinking this was gonna be a longer chapter but oh well. I guess I didn't have as much to say as I thought. This was probably more of a filler than anything else. I needed to get the whole goodbyes and move in thing outta the way and such. Hopefully I didn't disappoint you guys too much with the lack of things going on in this chapter. I plan on posting pictures of "Casa De Dragonite" on my fan page so if you want a peak, go check it out.<em>

_Thanks for reading and please review…  
>If you like the story, like me on Facebook, pretty please…<br>Just look up Rolyn_

_~Rolyn~_


	8. Unload

_I haven't watched Full House in ages so imagine my surprise when said show comes up on my television this early morning. I was ecstatic. I used to love this show and while I become completely engrossed with it, I will type. I can't waste much time and even though I am feeling a bit under the weather, I still want to at least get something done so the story keeps moving instead of it taking years for me to finish. Can't have THAT again…Anyhoo, enjoy this next chapter._

_WARNING: In my haste to get this up because it was late, I didn't read over as many times as I usually do…mistakes will be around every corner…_

_By the way, last chapter I said Peridot city was the capital city in Jewel…yea it was supposed to be Diamond…I was reading off of a paper and forgot to change that. Sorry!_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: Unload <em>

* * *

><p>Patou groaned and sat up stiffly in her bed. She stared blindly around her room. Her curtains were drawn so the little light that the sunrise had to offer was barely making its way through. Flicking on the lamp on the bedside table next to her bed, she groaned. Even though the light was barely anything, it still had her squinting. After adjusting to the light she glanced at the clock on her bedside table and groaned a second time. It was six in the morning…<p>

"What am I doing up…?" She grumbled throwing her covers to the side. There was likely no answer to her question, but now that she was awake, she was likely no going to be able to get back to sleep. Letting that undeniable fact set in, she climbed out of her round bed and as soon as her feet touched the floor, a faint crash made its way to her ears. Patou tensed. "What was that?" She murmured to herself.

There was another small crash and Patou jumped this time. Instinctively she grabbed the nearest blunt object she could find which happened to be a pillow shaped and designed to resemble a jar of Nutella. She scurried out of her room, not bothering to turn any lights on. As she passed Alex's room, she could hear the girl snoring. Rolyn appeared to be a sleep talker and Patou caught her mindlessly telling Jason to shut up…even in her sleep she argued with him.

Tip toeing down the hall and pausing at the top of the stairs, Patou could see that the lights in the kitchen had been flipped on. A shadow was moving back and forth but from the angle she stood at, she couldn't really make out exactly who it was. She ruled out the idea that it could be any of her friends, they were all still knocked out and probably wouldn't be waking up for another three hours or so by the position of the sun barely peaking over the horizon. Steeling herself, Patou crept down the stairs, her grip on the pillow growing tighter.

She made her way to the living room, taking the time to admire the view the large window wall offered for a split second before remembering there was an intruder in her home of less than a full twenty four hours. She crouched down low and scurried her way over to the kitchen island; a straight shot from her spot in the living room. She heard the fridge open and close as she pressed her back up against the island. She counted to ten before springing to her feet and holding her weapon over her head.

The intruder jumped with a yell.

Patou screamed and instead of attacking with the pillow, gripped onto it for dear life.

"Pat!"

"Ian?" Patou gasped. Her grip on the pillow loosened as she released a sigh of relief. Better him than have some burglar rummaging through her kitchen. In spite of her relief though, curiosity and confusion suddenly replaced her fear and nervousness. Turquoise eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. It was early. Her friends were still asleep. She hoped her scream hadn't woken any of them up…mainly Rolyn. The girl was a monster when she was woken up prematurely.

"I'm making breakfast." He said flatly as he pointed to the frying pan he had placed on the stove and then pointed to the eggs that had been thoroughly whisked. Patou blinked as she stared at the soon to be prepared meal and then her gaze crawled back to Ian's indifferent expression.

"Why?"

"I was hungry." Ian snorted.

Patou slapped a hand to her forehead. "No," She sighed. "Why are you making breakfast _here_?" she elaborated. Ian nodded in understanding as he leaned his hands on the granite counter top and put his weight into it. Patou stomped down her annoyance of how blasé he was about this. It wasn't exactly normal if you thought about it…finding your boyfriend – or any Flygon boy for that matter – in your kitchen at six in the morning, making himself breakfast without him ever mentioning doing so.

"Well you see when Jason makes a meal, it has to be at least seven courses." Ian began with a sigh. "Sure, it's good and yea, the guy should go to culinary school but when said meals are made, we run low on food. It doesn't help that Jimmy has to eat every hour, on the hour which leaves nothing in the fridge at the end of the day but water bottles. Did I mention that the two of them fail to restock the fridge on every occasion?"

Patou perked a brow.

"Usually Hayden manages to get some food back into the house so that breakfast can be made possible the next day but I guess with you girls moving in and us getting Aden and Paul settled, it must have slipped his mind and when I woke up this morning I was greeted with the disappointing sight of us being relatively foodless except for some concoction Jocelyn had whipped up but none of us dare touch it." He finished with a sort of lopsided smile. Patou stared at him blankly.

"How'd you get in here?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

Ian responded almost automatically. "There are two Flygon boys that have keys to this house just like Rolyn and Marina have keys to our place."

"You have a key?"

"Of course not." Ian chuckled. "Drew and Jason have the keys."

"Then how did you…"

"Now I would have taken Drew's key had he not fallen into the habit of locking his door at night." He cut off. Patou snapped her mouth shut and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know that Jason keeps his copy of the key in the bedside table next to his bed so I went to get it. Only flaw with my plan was that I didn't factor in Jason's need to grope and cuddle things in his sleep. I think he mistook me for Rolyn. It took me an hour to get free Pat…a long hour I am blocking from my memory."

"And all that brought you here…making breakfast?" Patou questioned. Ian nodded as he twirled the whisk in the gooey yellow substance that would soon be his scrambled eggs. "Who gets up this early for breakfast?"

"Patou, you know I'm an early riser." He smiled coyly and Patou groaned. It was then Ian let his eyes trail over to pillow clutched in her hand. His smile turned into an amused smirk as he gestured towards the offending object. "So, were you going to pillow me to death?"

Patou's cheeks flushed scarlet in embarrassment as she hid the pillow behind her back. Maybe a pillow wasn't the best weapon of choice if there really was a burglar in the Dragonite house. She should have grabbed a shoe. "I thought someone had broken in." She explained.

"So you were going to pillow the person till they begged for mercy?" Ian chuckled. Patou pursed her lips.

"Shut up." With a good swing of her arm, the Nutella shaped pillow whipped through the air and smacked Ian upside the head thus making him stumble and inevitably fall over. Patou gasped as her boyfriend disappeared around the other side of the island and she quickly rushed around to the side – still clutching onto the pillow, mind you – to find Ian flat on his rear on the floor.

Patou cupped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggles at the sight. Ian glared up at her as the giggles turned into full on boisterous laughter. He rolled his eyes as he held up a hand, silently asking for some help. Patou foolishly offered a hand, only to be tugged to the floor as well, landing in Ian's awaiting laugh with little grace.

"You jerk," Patou laughed as she got herself situated in his lap, straddling his legs and kneeling on the floor over him.

"You're the one that slapped me witless with a Nutella shaped pillow." He retorted as he took the item in question and bopped her on top of the head. Patou laughed again as she brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders.

"Okay if you agree not to tell anyone I thought a pillow would be a sufficient means of protection, I promise I won't tell anyone you snuggled with Jason this morning." Patou muttered.

"It was against my will."

"Alex won't see it that way." She basically sang with a roll of her eyes. Ian sighed in defeat.

"Deal." He finally murmured before brushing her lips with his own. Patou moved back slightly, a little caught off by the display of affection. Ian smirked as he closed the distance between them again, applying a bit more pressure this time. Patou kissed back, gripping tightly onto his shoulders as he deepening the kiss by slanting his head to the side, all the while nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Ahem…"

Patou quickly pulled back, her entire face flushed as she looked over Ian's head. Ian tilted his neck to look over his shoulder to find Marina standing there with an aqua colored 'M' shaped pillow held tightly in her left hand. He perked a brow and Marina smiled awkwardly.

"I heard something downstairs and thought someone had broken in…" She admitted.

"What were you gonna do? Pillow them to death?" Patou chuckled gesturing towards the pillow. Marina's cheeks turned red as she hid the pillow behind her back and cleared her throat once again.

"Yea, never speak of this again…" She murmured turning on her heel. "I'm going back to bed." She added with a small wave over her shoulder. "Continue whatever you guys were doing…" Patou was surprised Marina didn't question why Ian was there to begin with.

Although when his lips found hers once again, she hardly cared.

* * *

><p>May placed the framed picture of her with all her pokemon poised outside the greenhouse back in Petalburg on her desk and she smiled faintly. That was the last of her personal touches that she had to place in her new room. The picture was placed right next to the family picture she had taken with her family a week after they had moved to LaRousse, another home she missed. She wondered if she'd get as attached to Peridot as much as she was attached to LaRousse in Petalburg. At least the last two were in the same region…<p>

May sighed and fell back into her desk chair, finally relaxing…well as much as she could. She was still adjusting and she could admit in the back of her mind that she was still a bit anxious and edgy. She had just moved into this massive house in a city she was completely unfamiliar and not only would she be starting at a new school next week but it was college. No more High School. Sure, she could still act like a child all she wanted during the summer after graduation even though legally she was an adult, but college meant growing up, the final shift into adulthood…

"Hey Sugar-plumb," Alex sighed as she sauntered into the brunette's red themed room. The purple haired girl had become accustomed to calling May by the interesting nickname when the brunette had turned seventeen. She had told her friends she wanted nothing for her birthday that year and Alex had grabbed her, whining about how she was sweeter than a sugar plumb. Dawn had giggled and said that was a perfect nickname for May since she never had an official one. Alex hadn't called her May since. "All done putting the last few touches on the room?"

Alex let her eyes wander, looking around May's room and taking in the finished result. She smiled faintly at a large poster that Dex had made up for her which had hundreds of pictures of their basic group of friends – basic group being extended to include Vanessa, Annabelle, Ezra, and Samia – in different situations.

"I like whatcha done with the place. It screams May." Alex chuckled as she made her way towards the red couch situated on the far side of May's room. If one felt so inclined to check every room, they would see that they all had their own lounge are that consisted of a couch and an armchair. May's just happened to situated in front of her television, another luxury each of the girls could indulge in.

"Thanks…" May said as she stood from her desk chair and approached Alex on the couches to join her. She plopped down on the other end, faced towards the purple haired girl who was still looking around the brunette's room a bit. "What about you? Did you finish unpacking and everything?"

Alex nodded. "I didn't bring much to begin with. I just hung a few posters and pictures and I only brought half of my clothes from home…mainly because Peridot city is a fashion capital. Now I'm no Dawn but I intend ta go shopping like I've never seen a mall before." Alex laughed with a wave of her hand. May smiled lightly.

"Just don't go overboard." May advised with a pointed look. Alex snorted.

"When have I ever gone overboard?" The pink eyed girl scoffed. May's expression went blank and was effectively ignored as Alex suddenly jumped to her feet, seemingly preoccupied with messing with the black nail polish on her nails. "Well anyways I wasn't here for idle chit chat," She began changing the subject.

"Of course not." May sighed as she slowly stood to her feet as well.

"I was just instructed to spread the news that Jocelyn will be popping by later today to take us into the city and show us around," Alex explained as she made her way towards the brunette's door. "It's gonna be a girls day out because I cannot even remember the last time we have ever had such a day. Flygon and Dragonite have been integrating a bit too much lately."

"Only because each Dragonite girl is dating a Flygon boy." May pointed out. Once again, Alex snorted.

"That is no excuse for us girl's to lose our independence." Alex sang as she disappeared out the door. May rolled her eyes. Alex would never let the line between boy and girl teams blur. Age could never change that.

Sighing May left her room as well and found herself standing aimlessly in the hallway wondering what she should do with herself now that she was done unpacking. Downstairs she could hear Dawn screaming something at Alex while Marina complained about Alex's antics. May quickly turned away from the direction of the stairs and went further up the hall towards the other rooms.

She passed Patou's and found the golden haired girl on her computer, probably completely unpacked. May kept walking until she reached the next room that happened to be Rolyn's. The door was wide open and May took this as the invitation to head inside. Rolyn was nowhere to be seen but her pokemon were in plain sight. Dragonite was seated on the former Princess' bed and May was surprised that in this room, the large dragon pokemon looked small.

May presumed that Rolyn's room had to be the master bedroom of the house. All the rooms in the house were the size of a master bedroom but hers was more open and across the room there were sliding doors to a balcony similar to the brunette's only wider. The television mounted on the wall opposite to the bed was on and flipped to a channel of cartoons. Golduck, Glaceon and Mienfoo were currently watching Adventure Time.

"Rolyn?" May called out into the room. Dragonite turned and smiled at her but the three other pokemon were too engrossed with the antics of Finn and Jake to even acknowledge the brunette. May smiled at the pokemon in turn and rubbed its head, murmuring a greeting to the rare dragon pokemon just as Rolyn came striding out of what had to have been her closet. May couldn't tell from where she stood.

"Hey May, what's up?" Rolyn smiled as she pulled off her glasses and placed them on the top of her head. May noticed that Rolyn only wore her glasses when shopping, reading or going on the computer, every other time, she'd go without now.

"Nothing," The brunette admitted as she took a seat on May's bed next to Dragonite. "I finished unpacking and I just wanted to check if you were finished too, although with the amount of clothes I suspect you brought, I'd say you'd be done by the end of the semester."

"I am done, thank you very much." Rolyn chided sticking her nose in the air. May laughed lightly. "I just thought that since I'm actually going to be able to have a school wardrobe instead of a uniform, that I should have as many options as possible. I'm minoring in design and I have to show AU how good my work is."

"That's right…you have a minor, but aren't you a double major?" May questioned.

"Yup in writing and business. I wanna expand my love for literature while preparing for my lineage as a Hayden. Daddy says I have to be ready for the cooperate world." Rolyn drawled with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"Isn't it a bit much though?" May asked lowly. "To have a double major and a minor?"

"May you know how Haydens overachieve…although in all honesty I'm a little scared. I was good in High School but…this is college."

May hesitated. "What about coordinating?"

There was a pregnant pause before Rolyn sighed. "You know, I always felt like a copycat when I would coordinate because it was Drew's thing and I wanted to do it because he was good at it. Then I saw you do it and people like you and Dawn…you guys have a heart for it. My heart is in battling more than anything else."

"Are you going to be a battler like Alex and Jason?" May asked carefully.

"I'm on the fence right now." Rolyn admitted. "College is a place you find yourself…hopefully my decision will be made by the end of the first semester."

May nodded.

"But you, May…you and Drew are going to be the greatest coordinating couple on the face of the planet. The two of you are neck and neck in the whole coordinating game."

"No…I think Ian and Drew are pretty close."

"No way May! You are crazy good at what you do. The best part is you don't even think of it as a sport or someplace to shine…you find it as your place to have fun. I love that about your coordinating. You're good because you're passionate and not so stuck up about it." Rolyn said with a smile.

"Thanks…"

"What are best friends for?"

* * *

><p>"And now we know where Jason gets his diving habits from…" Marina whispered behind her as Jocelyn cut someone off. The aqua haired beauty was forced to sit in the front seat when everyone had refused after Jocelyn admitted having a bit of a speeding problem. When the person Jocelyn cut off honked, the twenty three year old honked right back, yelling a few explicit terms out her window before muttering under her breath angrily in Spanish.<p>

"I wonder how Mr. Alvarez drives because I think Miss. Amy drives the same way." Dawn murmured with a whimper. Jocelyn's driving had actually struck her with enough fear for her to whimper. Alex, who was sitting next to her in the very back row of seats with Patou as well in the truck, rubbed her back in soothing circles. She seemed like the only on unaffected by the way the eldest Alvarez sibling drove.

May and Rolyn sat in the first row of seats and just like when May was driving with Jason, she clutched onto the seat for dear life. Rolyn seemed calm enough…except she gripping onto the armrest on the door for dear life.

"Aw don't worry girls," Jocelyn suddenly inserted. "You have to be assertive while driving in Diamond. If you don't you'll likely get hit off the road." The twenty three year old laughed and Rolyn managed a nervous chuckle. "I know what I'm doing. My Daddy taught me everything I know."

"Great…a family of road rage racers…" Patou muttered with a roll of her eyes just as Jocelyn made a sharp turn. Prior to that turn, Jocelyn let up on the accelerator and the car actually took on the speed limit. There were simultaneous sighs of relief.

"This is Diamond Boulevard…" Jocelyn said. All six girls looked out a window taking in the long road that had shops of all kinds lined up on either side. May remembered driving along this road the day before on their way to their house. She also recalled thinking how Rolyn and Patou would have a field day, but by the way Dawn was squealing, the youngest of the Dragonite girls was far more excited.

"Look at all the stores! AH! They have the Luvdisc shop up here! That is the best place to get heart themed clothing!" Dawn exclaimed pointing out said shop.

"Isn't the clothes there expensive?" Patou questioned.

"Everything on this Boulevard is expensive." Jocelyn laughed. "Only the really wealthy shop on Diamond Boulevard which is why this is the place to find the best clothes and the best snobs you'll ever meet in your life."

"Yea, rich people can be so snobby…"Rolyn chuckled.

"Like you?" Alex inserted. Rolyn shot her a glare and Alex grinned cheekily.

May swallowed. Once again here was the controversial issue that always loomed over the six of them. It only popped up every now and then…the time it had popped up and stood out was when they met Patou and the term Untouchables became more frequently used than not. Having money wasn't always so much of a blessing when you were type casted for it, or when you let it get to your head. May didn't think it got to any of their heads though. Yes, they were given a lot – their new home was blatant proof of that – but they still knew value and what was most important to them. That had settled in when they met Patou as well…

"Coming from money doesn't automatically make you a snob…how people react to you and your money sometimes influences that though." Marina piped up. "I mean back home people gave Drew and Rolyn special treatment because they were Jennifer Hayden's daughter and son, not to mention they were also amazing coordinators, but they never shoved their titles in anyone's face."

"Except the fangirls," Alex added. "I will never forget the day Rolyn said 'I am the Princess and you'll respect me as such' or something along those lines."

"Well she was sticking up for May so I guess that one time is justified." Patou said with a nod. Alex shrugged.

"I'm glad you girls are so grounded," Jocelyn sighed. "Not a lot of girls are here. They say the Diamond city is filled with girls of brilliance and beauty when I believe it's full of coal."

"Yea but coal turns into a diamond after a bit of pressing." May said with a smile.

"Like Vanessa." Dawn giggled.

"Yea, just like Vanessa." Alex agreed. "Looks like May has to do some angel magic over here. Sugar-plumb, you have got your work cut out for ya."

* * *

><p><em>What is up with me and these short filler-like chapters? Well this chapter really wasn't a filler when it comes to the end. The conversation in the car may seem like nothing but trust me, it'll come back up in the long run and May really does have her work cut out for her. Well I apologize for updating so late. My computer deleted this chapter and I had to completely retype it and I was discouraged for a bit, not to mention sick, but we all have those days, right? Anyways, I apologize for any mistakes! I rushed with my editing today. Thanks for reading.<em>

_Please review, if you'd be so kind  
>Oh and like me on Facebook pretty please!<br>Just look up Rolyn_

_~Rolyn~_


	9. Courses

_I hate when I have something typed up and I KNOW I saved it but my computer acts like a butt and decides it doesn't want to save anything and I can't find anything when I get back because that is exactly what I'm dealing with right now. It's really discouraging, ya know? Like I put a lot of work into what I had and now I'm gonna have to go by a vague memory to get the ideas retyped up. I'll just have to wait and see if the end result of the second attempt is better than the first…still annoying and discouraging though…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: Courses<em>

* * *

><p>May had been laying there for a good ten minutes. She stared up at her high ceiling and listened to the ticking of her wall clock that cut through the heavy silence that came over the house early that morning. Well, it wasn't really that early, but in comparison to the schedules of others, the brunette was up at an ungodly hour. It was almost seven thirty now – her alarm had shocked her awake at seven before she abused the snooze button for an extra twenty minutes of sleep – and she knew she had to get up sooner rather than later unless she would like to be late for her first day of classes…<p>

She almost forgot that school was the reason she was up this early. A sigh passed her lips as she pulled back her covers and swung her feet over the side of her bed. Being late for the first day wasn't really an option. Despite her many explanations of which building was which and the offers for a guide on her first day, May just knew it would take a quite a bit of time to locate each of her classes on that vast campus. She couldn't waste any time she had now with her first class being at eight forty five.

She moved slowly through the house, practically dragging herself to the bathroom closest to Rolyn's room. It was the second to largest and May would have opted to going for the bathroom with the large shower, but Dawn had already monopolized that bathroom. The navy haired girl was the only other Dragonite girl with a morning class on Monday. Everyone else had classes later in the day. The latest seemed to be Alex's class that commenced a little after one. May began to slowly wonder why she had opted for any morning classes…

Monday was also May's busiest day when it came to classes. She had three classes on Mondays while the rest of the week she had maybe one or two a day. It was a simple schedule; not over strenuous. She liked that about college so far…she could live with a schedule that didn't repeat the same classes every day, one after the other. The idea that her schedule was so scattered and open made High School look so platitudinous.

A warm shower was all May really needed to actually wake her up. She had stepped out of the shower a little more invigorated then usual and she presumed the excitement mixed in with the nervousness of college was finally settling in. Taking a glance at the clock and seeing she had a good half hour, she took her time drying and styling her hair. When she finally did leave the bathroom she had ten minutes to get dressed before her ride arrived.

Aden, Drew, Ian and Paul also had early classes so they would be her and Dawn's transport…well that and Jason and Drew were the only ones with cars available. Of course a few of the Dragonite girls did own cars, Alex had bought her first car with the money she had saved up from her job at her grandparents store and Rolyn had received a car on her seventeenth birthday that she rarely used for her enjoyment of walking…and the fact that she was deathly afraid of killing herself behind the wheel.

Neither girls brought their cars but Jocelyn said she'd leave the truck with them…after she received permission from her father. The Escalade was his after all…

May was just pulling on a navy and red plaid shirt over a white tank top when Dawn appeared in her doorway and knocked on the brunette's threshold. May had gone with a simple look, pairing the top with a pair of black skinny jeans and some red TOMS. Dawn on the other hand looked as girly and eye catching as she always did. Her beige colored, bell sleeved shirt was long and dotted with a mature flower design. A pair of black shorts peeked out from under the long shirt and her legs were hidden under the sheer texture of pink tights. She was even sporting pale yellow, heeled ankle boots.

With all the walking around campus May knew they would have to do, she wished the navy haired girl good luck in those shoes. "Is it time to go?" May asked

Dawn nodded. "I just got a text from Paul saying they're up the street." Dawn explained as she waved her new Dex around. "You ready?" Her voice shot up an octave with her excitement. May bit into her bottom lip and nodded.

May certainly wasn't scared. She loved new experiences…save for the time she moved to LaRousse but she had come to love that new experience. College titillated her and wracked her nerves. She knew it would take time to adjust and she knew what she did in the next four years influenced her future so she didn't want to be afraid of that. This was her next step to becoming an amazing coordinator…

Not many people had the option of going to college and some were too good to even be there. Ash went on his first journey in his Junior year of High School and look how popular he was. Misty only had two years of college before she became a gym leader…the only one who really pursued further study was Brock and he was the smartest guy May knew when it came to breeding and being a gym leader…May wanted that. She wanted to know more.

"I've been ready." May said with her classic cheerful smile. She'd make this experience the best she could. "The real question is if Arceus University is ready for me." She laughed. Dawn giggled along with her.

"Ready for us, you mean." The other blue eyed girl giggled just as her Dex went off, signaling she had a new message. She didn't even have to look at the message to know what it probably said. She locked eyes with the brunette and May nodded as she reached for her red backpack. Dawn smiled brightly as she ran off to retrieve her own.

By the time May had made it to the front door and was reaching to open it, Dawn had reappeared and nudged the brunette out of the way in favor of swinging the door open and running outside towards the white Escalade that so obviously belonged to Jason's father. The man had a thing for the expensive trucks and they were useful when it came to fitting over five people in one vehicle.

May could only laugh lightly as Dawn whipped the door to the car open and began chatting away about how excited she was. As May approached the car she could see Jason slumping over the wheel while Paul looked a little too fascinated with a pen.

"Good Morning," May chimed sweetly as she climbed into the car. Dawn had already sat herself in the back row with Aden so May was more than happy to wedge herself between Drew and Ian…well mainly because she wanted to sit next to Drew, as childish as that sounded in her head.

"Morning May," Aden was the only one to respond without sounding like it was a chore. Paul simply grunted, Ian waved at her and Drew nodded at her. Jason said nothing…it almost appeared as though her were sleeping on the wheel,

"Ya wanna start driving there speed demon?" Ian snapped leaning over May to reach and flick Jason in the side of the head. The green eyed boy slowly cracked his eyes open, shook his head and yawned. A few seconds of silence passed before Jason reached into the back seat and flipped Ian the bird just as he was pulling away from the curb.

"I didn't know you had an early class too Jason," May said breaking the silence that came over everyone.

"I don't…" He growled from the driver's seat as he made a too sharp U turn that pushed May and Drew into Ian. The golden eyed boy stared blankly ahead as May pushed Drew off of her and muttered an apology to him.

"He just has to drive us to school due to our lack of cars…plus it saves gas." Drew explained with a shrug. May made an O with her mouth before nodding in understanding. That made sense.

"But Jason is acting all pissy because he went to bed late and he's not exactly a morning person." Ian drawled with a lopsided smile. "I don't think he's ever taken a morning class if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

"He loves sleep just as much as his girlfriend…" Dawn giggled from the back row of seats. Aden nodded in agreement and Paul rolled his eyes.

"You guys could have told me ahead of time that I would be driving instead of busting into my room this morning and jumping on me…" Jason muttered more to himself than anyone else as he gave Ian a pointed look through the rearview mirror. Once again, Paul rolled his eyes.

"So, are you adjusting to Jewel well?" Drew asked as he looked towards May. The brunette shrugged. Her first night sleeping in the new house had been a difficult task…between still exploring what the house had to offer and having to sleep in what was still an unfamiliar place, she had little sleep. As the second day and third day passed, things began to fall into a pattern…what would soon be normal. Her room became more and more hers than anything else. She was getting used to things.

"A little warmer and more tropical than what I'm used to but if you can live here for a good year than I think I can last." May joked. Drew laughed behind closed lips.

"May, you can't exactly do everything I can." He said a little haughtily. May perked a brow at him, put off by the comment. He smirked at her and she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can do anything you can do and better!"

"Can you pee while standing up without taking off your pants fully?"

May snapped her mouth shut.

"Well she could if she was wearing a skirt and going commando…" Jason mused from the driver's seat. Dawn and Aden cried out in disgust from the back row and May made an expression that could only be classified as pure horror. Drew sighed and shook his head.

"Tell me Jason, does your mind lack a filter or do you simply choose to spew whatever nonsense comes to mind?" Ian questioned with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. Jason simply smirked.

"You would like to know what goes in my mind…" Jason countered with a lecherous tone. Ian rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat. "Besides, Drew was the one that brought up going to the bathroom."

"True…" Drew sighed. "I did kind of set him up for that one." Drew smirked and May groaned in disgust before slapping a hand to her forehead. She was beginning to believe that Drew threw these ideas for Jason to run with on purpose. They were best friends…Maybe they had this planned from the get-go. That would have been quite clever, if not completely devious of them.

"Alright, we're here. Get out my car." Jason said flatly. May glanced out the window and was surprised that they were in the huge parking lot that was by the residence buildings on Arceus' campus…May could only remember one place by connecting it to the other…like she knew the Student Center was across from the residence buildings and then from the Student Center, you'd find most of the Academic buildings.

"It's not your car; it's your father's." Drew said in a matter of fact tone as he opened his door and climbed out before offering his hand to May and helping her out as well like the covert gentleman he was.

"Potato, Patato…" Jason grumbled. Everyone was out of the car by now, stretching or adjusting whatever bags they had on their shoulders. "See ya later." Jason stuck out his tongue at the lot of them before taking off, likely to go back to sleep…or annoy the hell out of Jimmy.

"Alright, Paul Aden and I have Tech right now so we'll catch up with you guys later!" Dawn said as she snatched up Paul's hand and began to drag him along, all the while ordering Aden to follow. May sighed. It must be a good feeling to share your first class with people you knew. She was pretty sure no one else was taking Psychology, especially this early…

* * *

><p>May had an inkling she was going to be late for her second class. She wasn't sure what Freshman Seminar was, but she knew she wouldn't make a good impression striding in about twenty minutes late. The class started at one-fifteen and it was almost one thirty. Funny thing about her Psychology class that she paid little attention to…it was a little over four hours long and was a high level course. That didn't turn her off of the class though…<p>

Her teacher was young and a graduate of Arceus as well. He spoke in a way that was laid back but also quite authoritative. He made those four hours as interesting as he could for the class, even on the first day. May would even be happy enough to stay for another hour or so. The Pros of the class easily outweighed the cons. The class was even in the same building as the brunette's Freshman Seminar…this gave her the false idea that she had time to kill between her first and second class.

How wrong she was…

She had strolled around the campus a bit, trying to locate the arena for her third and final course. In doing so she completely lost track of time and ended up sprinting back to Cresselia Hall. Since she found her Psychology class so easily, even after Drew had offered to help thinking she would get lost, she thought finding room seven for her Freshman Seminar would have been a piece of cake. The single digit classes were in the basement...There was also three room sevens.

May ran in circles, looking at each room with confusion and frustration. Why was there three room sevens? Last time she checked, there was only one seven on a scale of one to ten. After grumbling and scurrying around like a lost puppy, she went to the first classroom marked seven and asked what class it was…sadly it was not Freshman Seminar. This was the also the case for the second class and she finally made it to classroom she knew had to be hers only to find a bunch of other students huddled around the door.

She waited a few seconds for the crowd to disperse and finally approached the door to see what had attracted all that attention. A note was taped to that door explaining how the first three classes of this Freshman Seminar would be held on a discussion board on the school website. May had the urge to rip that note off the door and rip it to shreds, but she was sure that any other students who hadn't seen it yet wouldn't be too happy about that.

Instead of taking her unbridled rage out on the defenseless paper, she opted for groaning loudly while stomping around. If she stomped or groaned any louder, she could easily be mistaken for an Aggron. A few strange looks and heated huffs later, the brunette found herself leaning against the wall next to the door of what was supposed to be her classroom. She felt like she should be glad that she had one less class to actually deal with for the next two weeks but at the same time she just felt drained and annoyed. Maybe it was the walk across campus that had taken almost a good half hour, but now she suddenly felt tired and she still had one more class to go…

Coordinating 1077. She smiled faintly…finally something less academic…well she hoped. The first class was going to be held in Manaphy arena.

"Sugar Plumb,"

May beamed and pushed off the wall at the two familiar faces that approached her. "Hey guys," She greeted. All her annoyance and frustration quickly ebbed away. The last time she had seen a familiar face was hours ago when Drew had walked her to the building her first class would be held in. Right now Alex and Patou were like a breath of fresh air. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We go ta school here, duh." Alex said smartly. May's expression went blank and Alex chuckled. She loved teasing the brunette. It was just as amusing as teasing Aden.

"We have Freshman Seminar…." Patou explained.

"In room seven?" May questioned. Patou nodded. "Cancelled…well not technically cancelled. We have to do these discussion questions on the school website for the first three classes." She explained with a shrug of her shoulders. She couldn't wait to get home and totally screw up this assignment. She could barely log into the school website without problems, better yet navigate it to answer the right questions in the right place.

"Oh, you have that class too?" Patou questioned with a smile. May nodded with a smile of her own.

"This blows big time! Freshman Seminar is mah only class on Mondays!" Alex huffed, flipping royal purple hair over her shoulder and pursing full lips into a pout. "Did I really come out here for nothing instead of sleeping all the way into tomorrow?"

"Lazy ass…" Patou murmured.

"Damn straight." Alex retorted almost automatically. "Good thing I drove to school today. I'll just head home and you girls can call me when ya need ta be picked up. Who has the latest class on Monday?" May guessed that Alex had been made the Dragonite girl designated driver…since she was the best at it or the most willing to do it.

"I think Rolyn does…she has Business with Drew so I think she'll probably just get a ride back with him." May explained. Days ago, May thought she would be sharing coordinating with the ebony haired Hayden along with Drew, but Rolyn was still on the fence about her choice between trainer and coordinator and Drew had already taken the coordinating course May was in his Freshman year.

"I have Coordinating in like twenty minutes," May said as she glanced down at her watch. "I should start heading towards Manaphy arena before I'm late since it's like a fifteen minute walk." She laughed even though she was pretty sure all this walking, mixed in with the rolling hills this campus was built around, was going to be the death of her.

"Oh, I have coordinating too with…" Patou hesitated as she reached into her pocket of her jeans shorts and pulled up a folded piece of paper that was undoubtedly her schedule. May had hers tucked away in her back pocket as well. "I have it with Professor Oak…"

"I've heard that name before…" May muttered. Patou and Alex exchanged a look.

"Do you remember where?" Patou asked.

May's brow furrowed in confusion. "Yea…Professor Oak is a scientist who lives in Kanto. He gave Ash his first pokemon. He's not a coordinator, nor does he study it though."

"Maybe he's teaching on the Scientifics of coordinating." Alex offered with a shrug.

"But Professor Oak doesn't live in Jewel! I don't even think he travels by what Ash told me."

"It says Professor Oak." Patou sighed. "I guess we'll just have to go to the arena and see." She added with a hint of finality to her tone.

"I guess…" May muttered adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.

"And I guess I'll see the two of ya later. Send me a text ten minutes before the end of coordinating and I'll be here ta pick ya'll up." Alex turned on her heel and went well on her way, humming as she walked. Patou and Alex watched her leave before heading in the opposite direction where they knew an exit would be that would take them on the right path to Manaphy arena.

* * *

><p>"Hello everybody," The woman that addressed the crowd of about ten-plus students smiled sweetly, her green eyes flickering with kindness. "I am Professor Oak, or Professor Daisy – whichever you prefer. Welcome to Coordinating Course 1077."<p>

May blinked in surprise. When she thought of the title Professor Oak, her mind had instantly flittered over to the image of and elderly, yet still active man that always adorned a lab coat and had a kind, almost knowing smile…this girl had the smile but she wasn't elderly, or a man. She looked to be in her late twenties with flowing light chestnut hair and fair skin with no wrinkles or laugh lines in sight.

"See? I guess this woman just has the same last name as that scientist you were talking about. I mean we have to address all our teachers as Professor so I don't blame you for the confusion." Patou whispered over to May.

"A little background about myself," Professor Oak or Daisy began tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I am from Pallet Town in Kanto, but I moved out here recently once I finally managed to settle down. I've been coordinating since I was eighteen so I didn't really stop to take in further knowledge like the rest of you." She laughed lightly. "Now I wish I did…"

There was some murmurs among the group of coordinating students.

"Now don't get me wrong, I was still able to win quite a few contests in my day and I have even been graced with the privilege of claiming the title of a top coordinator." Professor Daisy said with a fond look coming to her face. "While this is a coordinating course it is more of an introduction to what is to come in you college career. It's nothing like High School so please, do not take the course lightly."

A syllabus was distributed among the students as Professor Daisy continued to explain what this beginning coordinating course would entail and teach. May was beginning to believe that Professor Daisy definitely did have a connection to the Professor Oak she mistook her for. She was from Pallet town and this course would be diving into the Scientifics of coordinating as Alex had guessed. Everything Professor Daisy described sounded interesting enough. So far all of her classes were looking promising…whether it be the curriculum or the fact that she would participate in said class from a computer.

"Alright, would anyone like to give a brief display with their pokemon?"

A hand immediately shot up as though his person was waiting for this very moment. Professor Daisy pointed the person out and a girl stood to her feet, a bright smile on her face. There was something to her smile and May was pretty sure it wasn't her generously glossed thin lips that pulled back over perfectly straight whiter than white teeth.

Her hair was a bright fluorescent pink; some of it done up in an impossible style that resembled a bow while the rest cascaded down to mid-back in perfectly tousled curls. Her skin was fair and she had a lithe body swimming in an oversized vintage jeans shirt that was coupled with a black pencil skirt that barely peeked out from under the top. May's brow shot up as the nameless girl made her way down the bleachers of the arena in impossibly high pink ankle boots. Her walk around campus must have been painful, May deduced.

"Alright, and your name is?" Professor Daisy asked as the girl approached her.

"Lana Every," The girl said while flicking pink locks over her shoulder.

"Alright Lana," Daisy addressed with a nod. "You can head down onto the arena floor and get right to it." Lana nodded as well as she went on her way. It was a few silent minutes later, Lana reappeared on the dirt terrain of the arena with a pokeball ready in hand.

Murmurs broke out among the crowd of students as Lana enlarged her pokeball before giving it a toss. The white light that exploded from the ball quickly took a medium sized form before revealing a flying pokemon that May had never seen before. Discreetly, the brunette pulled out her pokedex just as Lana called out her first move.

"Shadow ball!" Lana called out.

"_Mandibuzz – the flying/ dark pokemon. Mandibuzz watch from the sky for weakened prey before swooping down and taking them in their large talons. Mandibuzz are usually found high up on the mountains and make their nests from bones_."

"Mandibuzz, shadow ball again!" Lana must have called out shadow ball quickly and repetitively because Mandibuzz was shooting the attack out again to join four other identical attacks. "Quick, use whirlwind."

Mandibuzz flapped its wings rapidly causing a cyclone that went under the five shadow balls before spinning them around rapidly in a circle. Mandibuzz continued its flapping, speeding up the whirlwind and spinning the attacks faster. Soon enough the shadow balls were only darkened blurs, spinning. A beat passed before one shadow ball exploded and caused a chain reaction. Sparks and dark energy was released, but still remained caught in the cyclone.

Lana raised a hand and Mandibuzz immediately stopped flapping its wings. The cyclone dispersed, leaving behind a dazzling display from the remains from the shadow balls. Claps erupted from the crowd and Lana turned towards her classmates to bow with a bright smile on her face.

"That was really good…" Patou whispered. May nodded in agreement. "Well," Patou sighed crossing one leg over the other. "This class is sure to be interesting."

"Would anybody else like to show what they've got?" Daisy offered just as Lana came back to the bleachers and retook her seat. May pursed her lips and it took her mind a second to catch up with her actions when Professor Daisy pointed her out. Turns out, the brunette actually raised her hand.

May swallowed before making her way down the stands and approaching her instructor.

"You're name?" Professor Daisy questioned with a smile and slight tilting of her head.

"May Maple," May offered.

"Ah, yes…the frontier brain's daughter – very nice…" Daisy's smile broadened and May's cheeks flushed as she smiled bashfully. Some people began to comment on that bit of information and for a fleeting hundredth of a second, May had a little taste of the kind of significance her family connections made for her. "Go ahead down and show us what ya got."

May nodded before she made her way towards the stands exits. Maneuvering to the lowest floor to get to the arena floor was easy enough. May worried she'd get lost but the brightly colored arrows painted on the walls were excellent guides to reentering the arena on the ground level. Stepping into the view of her peers, May pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it, a familiar, exciting feeling coming over her.

"Aireon! Take the stage!"

"A catch phrase; I love it!" Professor Daisy giggled with a clap.

Aireon emerged from it's pokeball with a nice long downward-facing-dog stretch and a yawn. A majority of May's female classmates cooed at the sight of the rare Eevee evolution. The small dog-like pokemon glanced up at May and called it's name out a few times excitedly before jumping into May's arms.

"Aireon," May laughed lightly. The air pokemon nuzzled her and she sighed before setting the pokemon down, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment due to the snickers that came from the stands. "Care for a little display?" Aireon nodded once with a smile.

"Alright," May said as her brow furrowed in determination she couldn't fight back. "Bubble beam!" She called out. Aireon did a quick front flip before streams of bubble flew from its mouth and into the air. "Now Tail wind!"

Aireon turned around and whipped its tail from side to side, releasing strong gusts of wind that carried the bubbles high up in the air. Once the bubbles were at a sufficient height, or what Aireon believed to be sufficient, it turned back around and waited on further instruction.

"Cloud skimmer!" May finally called out. It wasn't an actual documented move, but May had practiced with Aireon enough to feel confident that the pokemon was capable. Aireon hopped back on its hind legs before rearing its head back and blowing below it. The gust of air that came from that blow was enough to send the small pokemon flying into the air with a couple of flips. Aireon began popping the bubbles, letting sparkles rain down. Every now and then it had to pause to regain altitude, but the pokemon didn't stop until it was done.

Once all the bubbles were popped, Aireon fell to the ground, doing one last flip and landing nimbly on its feet. May smiled brightly at her pokemon and nodded in approval as her peers began to cheer them both for the performance. In the excitement, Aireon called its name out frantically before jumping into the May's arms once again and nuzzling her.

"Very good May," Professor Daisy congratulated with a nod. "Keep that kind of performance up and you'll ace this course in no time." May smiled brightly, reassured by her Professor's words.

"Hmmm…" Lana mused crossing on leg over the other. She smiled faintly before nodding in what looked like approval.

* * *

><p><em>Done at three in the morning. My sickness was keeping me up so I thought I should finish this chapter before the next New Years. I should head to sleep now…maybe sleep off some of this feeling. I'll probably feel better in the morning. I hope you all liked this chapter…I'm using all my college experiences for May so things should get interesting…trust me. By the way I felt like using Professor Oak's granddaughter who was in fact a coordinator would be cute. I know little on the matter though besides what I looked up…Thank you all for reading…<em>

_If you Like this story, Like me on Facebook. Just look up Rolyn  
>Please drop me a review!<em>

_~Rolyn~ _


	10. Intoxicated

_I love reading the reviews and seeing all these ideas from what's happening or whose being introduced. I seriously love it. It makes me excited to update to prove some of you right and surprise the heck out of the rest of ya. This next chapter is going to be good, I promise…well I hope it's good. I'm trying. I've been reading a lot of my old stories that I have hand written and realizing that some of the ideas I had back then (Like four or five years ago) are actually really good and funny. I'm going to implement them in this chapter and hopefully make it a nice long one, so enjoy._

_~Rolyn~_

_Warning: Suggestive themes (maybe between the same gender) possible alcohol abuse and foul language ahead…ya know, college students being college students. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten: Intoxicated<em>

* * *

><p>"May!"<p>

The brunette stopped in her tracks and Patou stopped a few paces past her. Classes were officially done for the day now…well for them at least. Dawn was already home and Alex was waiting on them in the parking lot. The only thing that stood between May and now Patou as well, from getting home was the call of the brunette's name. May was slightly surprised. She didn't recognize the voice and she didn't exactly remember handing her name out to anyone.

Her mild surprise turned into full blown shock when she noticed the pink haired girl from her coordinating class approach her, smiling widely. All during class this girl…Lana - May just remembered her name – Lana had been asking questions about the course, practically hanging on Professor Daisy's every word and jumping at the opportunity to show off her skill…well Patou had called it showing off, May was actually fascinated by what the girl had to offer…than again, almost all coordinating fascinated May.

"I'm glad I was able to catch you before you disappeared," Lana breathed as she finally stood face to face with May. The blue eyed girl smiled kindly out of habit. She was still in the state of mind that this was all new…all college and such. This person was a peer in _college_…she couldn't deny she was still a little nervous. This wasn't like how she met Rolyn the first time. "I didn't want to have to wait until Thursday to see you again."

Ah that was right…Coordinating was set up in a manner that made it so they had two classes a week. Monday classes were strictly dedicated to discussion, strategy and Scientifics of coordinating. Thursdays were training sessions and mock battles.

"I really enjoyed you're appeal May. I have actually never seen the air evolution for an Eevee in my life so your Aireon really impressed me." Lana went on. May realized that this girl's way of speech…her entire swagger had a high class air despite her lazy, almost messy look. She walked with her head held high and her back perfectly straight; one foot in front of the other without so much as a cringe as though heels were normal footwear. She had a hint of an accent…May wasn't sure what accent it was but it made her sound more…eloquent, in a word.

"Thank you," May said with a slight bow of her head. "You're appeal was really amazing as well."

"I know." Lana said, her smile unfaltering. May blinked in surprise and Patou perked a brow behind her. Lana sounded so sure of herself…it wasn't a very arrogant attitude but she was confident. May could hear _and_ see it now. "I have been working on that appeal for ages and I simply could not wait to show it before an audience. I had to get the timing just right or I would have blown up that arena like I did my own backyard." Lana laughed, May did too.

May didn't know what to think of Lana. She seemed nice enough with a smile that never wavered and a sociality that didn't restrain her words, but that was it; her words weren't restrained and reflected greatly on her personality. She was confident, sounded uppity, but was kind and friendly. It was an interesting mix of traits.

"So, your father is a Frontier Brain?" May almost missed it when Lana started speaking again. She nodded quickly, hoping it appeared like she was listening the whole time. "My cousin is as well. He is the Brain of the Battle Dome."

"Looks like we already have something in common." May laughed. What were the odds?

Lana nodded. "Indeed we do. However or similarities are not the reason I approached you today." Lana added. Her tone had gotten a bit more serious, losing its lightness. The conversation suddenly shifted and May furrowed a brow. "I wish for you to be my personal rival."

Patou clamped a hand over her mouth to hide a laugh. May's brow shot up under her bang, wondering how serious Lana was. By the look in her eyes, May had to think she was pretty serious. May was all too familiar with that look. It was a look of determination and challenge. She had used that same look many times in the past, especially when it came to her coordinating.

"Please excuse my straight forwardness, but after I had witnessed your capabilities today, I had to ask." Lana went on, explaining her reasoning. "You have such a talent May…a talent I want to challenge for the better of us both. It will help us both improve. I also chose you because you are by far, the best I have seen thus far in our year. I only challenge the best."

"That's flattering…I guess…" May chuckled with a sheepish smile. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"Now I do not want this to affect the relationship we have barely dipped our toe into. I wish for us not only to be rivals, but friends as well May. You seem much kinder and more real than the girls I have met thus far." Lana sighed. May's sheepish smile turned gentle. That wasn't the first time someone had said that to her. "I hope this can be an interesting learning experience for both of us."

Lana extended a hand to the brunette and May was hesitant to reach out her own hand. Lana seemed very official and yet genuine. She appeared to mean no ill will towards May and she wasn't lying when she said this could be an excellent learning experience for both of them. Sure, May had rivals back in high school but they were either friends or those who intended to hurt her in more ways than a defeat on the battle field.

"Alright Lana," May finally sighed, clasping the pink haired girls hand in her own. They shook once and Lana squealed in excitement. That look May had seen in Lana's eyes before now came to hers and she nodded once. "You've got yourself a rival."

"Excellent." Lana smiled brightly.

"Um excuse me?" A familiar voice boomed from a little ways off. Patou rolled her eyes, recognizing the voice to belong to Alex, although May and Lana had whipped around like they had been caught stealing. The purple haired girl looked none too happy, dressed lazily in a tank top and sweats. Obviously she wasn't planning on getting out of the car, but had been driven to that option by May and Patou's tardiness. "I was an evil thought away from leaving your asses here now get in the damn car and never make me wait on you like that again!" She jerked her thumb towards the parking lot, talking like an enraged parent.

"Sorry Alex…" Patou and May said in unison, trudging towards the parking lot. Alex nodded once in approval, giving the pink haired stranger a look before following the pair. Lana placed a hand delicately over her mouth and chuckled before going on her own way back to her dorm suite.

* * *

><p>"Hey I was thinking…" Rolyn began as she twirled her chopsticks in a cup of instant ramen. Only a week in college and she was already eating ramen like Jocelyn didn't stock the fridge and the basement freezer with more than enough food to feed an army. All five regular inhabitants of the house were scattered around the kitchen, May sat with Rolyn at the island while Alex stood before the stove…concocting herself something to eat. Patou and Dawn sat at the table; Patou messing with her dex and Dawn working on her homework.<p>

"I hope you didn't think too hard. I know how much it hurts when you overexert yourself?" Alex chuckled. Rolyn shot her a glare over her shoulder before facing forward once again and slurping a mouth full of ramen from her chopsticks unceremoniously. Dawn giggled out the sound.

"Teme…" Rolyn muttered under her breath.

"I'm gonna start blocking Naruto on the television if you don't stop." May laughed nudging the ebony haired Hayden's shoulder. Rolyn retaliated by sticking out her tongue while grinning like an idiot.

"No!" Rolyn moaned. "I need my Naruto!"

"Wait…what did she call me in Naruto language?" Alex snapped.

"Teme…" Rolyn repeated.

"Bless you?" Dawn offered with a shrug. Patou erupted into uncontrollable laughter at that point.

"As I was saying," Rolyn began again with a loud sigh. "I know school just started but…you know I think it's the perfect opportunity to hold a little…intimate get together." Rolyn spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. The kitchen was silent minus for the sizzling of whatever Alex was making and the tapping of Rolyn's chopsticks against the side of her bowl.

"You mean a party." Patou elaborated flatly. It wasn't even a question.

"No! No…" Rolyn said quickly, shaking her head and waving her arms as though to shoo the very idea out of the air. Patou perked a brow. "Not a party per say…more like an intimate get together of people in one place...our place."

"A party." May laughed as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Rolyn huffed, lowering her head for a moment and narrowly missing dipping the ends of her hair into her instant ramen. Another moment of silence hung over them as Rolyn gathered her thoughts.

"More like a house warming…I mean Marina comes home in a little bit for the weekend with Samia so…" She offered once more, once again waving her hand. "We can invite a few people over from the school; get to know them better and get a feel of the social standing at Arceus and possibly make our own mark."

"You're always thinking social strategy, aren't you?" Alex sighed as she took a seat across from the former Princess at the kitchen island. What appeared to be on her plate was an omelet, but no one could really be too sure with the purple bits in it. "You and Drew, constantly making your mark."

"I just like to know what I'm dealing with…who exactly is the who's who. I wasn't exactly social as a child, remember?" Rolyn countered pointing her chopsticks at Alex. The purple haired girl shrugged before nodding. The girl was as shy as they come as a child. "I'm making up for lost time here and a house warming doesn't sound too bad, does it? We have all this space and no one to share it with."

"I don't really want to share it." Dawn inserted. Alex hummed and nodded in approval.

"So you guys don't wanna have a party tonight?" It was Friday night after all. The classic night for a good old fashioned banger.

"Tonight?" Patou sputtered. "A little short notice there, don't cha think?" She laughed incredulously. "Sounds like you already had things planned out…"

"Well I was talking to Jason…"

"Something you shouldn't do." Alex pointed out quickly, cutting the chocolate skinned girl off. Rolyn picked up the nearest nonlethal object which happened to be a dirty, wet dishrag, and threw it in the shortest Dragonite girl's direction. Alex ducked and the offending object went over her head and hit the floor with a slight slap due to it being weighed down with water.

"Well I was talking to him and he was talking about having not been to a good party since our last time at Alakazam…" Rolyn went on with her explanation.

"Yea but having people in your house and trashing it and going to Alakazam and trashing it are two totally different things." May offered with a shrug off her shoulders. "I'm pretty sure there are people who clean up the mess after Alakazam closes and I'm not too ecstatic about cleaning up someone else's mess in my own home."

"We have a house keeper." Rolyn pointed out in a matter of fact tone. "She comes by every Sunday."

"Well I don't think we should leave that big of a mess for her." Dawn gasped.

"So none of you wanna have this party?' Rolyn sighed in what sounded like defeat. She wasn't exactly expecting a negative response since most her friends, if not all of them were all about having a good time while having a very distinct conscious that was able to turn on and off the party.

"We never said that," Alex smirked. Rolyn's brow shot up and looks were quickly exchanged. Smirks suddenly became contagious as everyone had the same ideas coming to mind. And Rolyn almost lost faith in her friends' fun factor. The only one who didn't opt for a smirk was May who was sipping innocently on a cup of tea.

* * *

><p>May wasn't really a party type of girl. Sure, school dances were fun and birthday parties had been her thing and Alakazam had certainly brought out the fun in her…but parties just for the sake of having a party…she really never did one of those…or was invited to one. The change was more apparent now. They never had parties for no reason in High School. This isn't High School though, May thought to herself. This was a new ballpark, a new arena…new contenders. Her little interaction with Lana earlier that week was a perfect example. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to meet some new people, but…<p>

It was something May had never experienced in her life. She had grown up knowing better, her friends had as well. Alakazam was a dry club, no alcohol was permitted and if it managed to get in, the boot legger would be banned from the club for however long Jason deemed necessary. Sure, May had once seen Rolyn's mother a little bit under the influence, but she was a delicate drunk just like her father. Jason's mom was the one that completely went buck wild after a couple glasses of wine…but that was one person. What she was now swimming in was that…just time about a hundred more people. It was a sea of drunk, possibly horny partiers…

Everybody was moving, almost pulsing as the very foundation of the house was rattled by loud dubstep music bumping through the surround sound system that May thought would surely cause a seizer or two. She would never understand how people enjoyed such a beats and call them songs. May didn't think there could ever be enough people to ever fill up the vast space of their college home but she could barely move without knocking into someone or something. She couldn't remember the last time she had said 'sorry' or 'excuse me' so many times in one night.

"May!" May jumped at the arm that draped over her shoulder. She whipped around quickly, happy that it was Rolyn who had touched her rather than some inebriated stranger…then again Rolyn was a little off herself. Her cheeks seemed permanently flushed and every few seconds she would giggle for no apparent reason. "Oh mah goodnesh May…"

"Y-Yes?" May was actually scared by drunk people. She would whole heartedly admit it. It was weird…too weird in her opinion. Either they were beyond happy or balling their eyes out in a corner over their recent break up like that random girl that was sitting in the sink of their kitchen.

"Marcus just told me the-the funniest thang…" Rolyn chuckled, bowing her head and shaking it as though it were too funny to mention. May had noticed Rolyn had spent most of the night attached at the hip to what was her former stalker although the boy was nowhere in sight now. May had caught a glimpse of Jason somewhere in the living room, sprawled out on the couch and talking animatedly with Patou and Ian. He was drunk off his ass as well which was probably why he could care less where Rolyn was. May was pretty sure he didn't even know where he was.

"Well, what was it?" May said slowly. Rolyn blinked once, then twice then she groaned long and loud, throwing her head back and sticking out her tongue.

"Fuck…" She drawled. May was slightly surprised. Rolyn scarcely cursed. "I forgot! Wait-Wait…l-let me go find him! Stay right herr…" Rolyn scampered off screaming Marcus' name over the loud music. May didn't think she should wait for the girl's return. It was likely that she wouldn't be coming back. May sighed as she made her way into the kitchen, the center point of all the alcoholic beverages.

Alex was there, taking orders and distributing. She seemed rather buzzed herself with her pink eyes wide, her hands kinda shaky and her face flushed a barely there pink color. Sometimes she'd laugh at something a stranger said or she would get distracted by the pair of hands roving over her body in the most inappropriate way May had ever seen…especially with all those people watching. She was shocked further to see that it was in fact Aden initiating in such inappropriate acts. The sweet boy she once knew had been overtaken by a lustful deviant.

Oh yes it was weird and yes, drunk people scared her.

"May, May, May!" Alex chanted waving a hand frantically in hopes of getting the brunette's attention. May was hesitant, but she approached her purple haired friend in a few steps, ignoring the fact that it looked like Aden was trying to suck the blood from her neck like a vampire. "I want ya ta try this…"

A cup was extended towards May…an infamous red solo cup she scrutinized with utter distrust. After a moment Alex shook the cup, sloshing clear bubbling liquid over the rim that May wasn't sure she could identify. Alex groaned and took on of May's hands and placed the cup in it.

"Drink it or I'll beat the shit outta ya." A drunk Alex was a more violent Alex. May had been proud of the fact that she was the only Dragonite girl to never be on the receiving end of one of Alex's threats. That just changed drastically and her three year streak was shattered by that one threat. Aden had growled like an enraged Absol when Alex tried to pull away and force the brunette to drink. She was snapped back into his body with a jerk of his arms and his hands went back to snaking their up her shirt. She stood there obviously like she was alone. "Do it Maple or I swear…"

"Okay, okay!" May said quickly, putting up her free hand in defeat. She brought the cup to her lips and hesitated. She looked towards Alex to see her pink eyes locked on her, waiting. May sighed, threw caution to the wind and took a tentative sip of the contents of the cup. A second later she was coughing and sputtering like she had just drank liquid nitrogen. "Gah…w-what the hell is that?" The brunette snapped.

Alex smirked deviously. "Some Fresca…and a lot of vodka." Alex busted out into a fit of unrelenting laughter as May glared at her. Her throat burned and she began to silently believe that there was probably a teaspoon of Fresca and the rest was just straight up vodka. Where had they gotten vodka? "Do you like it?" Alex continued.

"Not really!" May squealed, trying to get her bearings back together. Alex busted out into laughter once again, only to be silenced by Aden's need for a ravenous kiss. Once again, May moved on feeling as though she was intruding. She found herself in the living room of the house which surprisingly enough seemed like the most barren room in the house. She felt as though she could relax for a moment until she was approached once again by one of her plastered fellow Dragonite girls.

"May, you have to see this!" Patou tugged on the brunette's arm, groaning as if May weighed a thousand pounds. May indulged the golden haired girl. May she wouldn't have to deal with nonsense when it came to Patou. At least she wasn't slurring her words and falling over herself like Rolyn…or threatening to hit her like Alex, albeit she was acting a bit pushy. "We have to hurry before they stop!"

"Before who stops what?" May inquired as she was dragged halfway across the house towards the sun room. May couldn't help but admire the beautiful night sky through the skylight as she entered the room. The moon was high meaning it was probably a bit after midnight, and yet the party was still in full swing. May didn't know how long it would last.

After taking her time to admire the moon and stars, May lowered her gaze to find a small crowd gathered around one of the couches. Some were whistling and other shooting out cat calls and holding up cell phones to take pictures. May's curiosity was peaked as Patou grinned and laughed almost maniacally.

She was nudged forward and May stepped up with the crowd, wondering what had captured their attention…probably a girl so sloshed that she decided to strip. May _wished_ it was just a girl stripping. But no…fate wasn't so kind with her tonight. May's blue eyes widened to take in the impossible sight of Jason and Ian going at it like their lives depended that. For a second she thought they were fighting…but people don't usually fight with their mouths…like that. If so, she and Drew had gotten into quite a few fights recently.

May was frantic now and whipped around towards Patou. "Do something! Oh my Arceus that's your boyfriend a-and Rolyn's boyfriend and…Holy crap!" May practically screeched. She knew one could get so smashed that they would decide to kiss someone they weren't exactly meant to kiss since they _could_ be in a relationship, but never has she come across a case where two friends' boyfriends decided to do so…and so _desperately_. May blushed for them and decided not to look in their general direction again. "Patou!"

"I'm gonna go find Rolyn! This is so fuckin' sexy!" The golden haired girl laughed like an evil scientist. May shook her head in disbelief, trying to keep her gaze anywhere but on the two boys. It was then she noticed one of the people with their phone out taking pictures was someone she was all too familiar with.

"Samia?"

Said girl jumped, almost dropping her phone. "Oh hey May…" She said slowly with a sheepish smile. May scrutinized her for a moment before coming to a definite conclusion.

"You're not drunk." May pointed out.

"I don't drink." Samia explained simply. May was glad that at least one person didn't…but that didn't explain why…

"Why are you videotaping this!" May gestured to the two boys clawing at each others' clothes. May's cheeks burned even hotter if that was possible. They were one tug of clothes away from going _too_ far. "Why don't you stop them before they…" May couldn't even bear to say it without her feverish blush burning intensely. And here she thought it was hot and heavy when Jason and Rolyn went at it.

"Blackmail…" Samia said simply with a shrug. "They might not remember this tomorrow morning but I know I will and I am going to hold this over their heads for the rest of their lives." She snickered. May groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Whoo I wanna see some sex!" Oh looks like Patou had found Rolyn. The girl was actually cheering them on…

May's mouth hung open for a few seconds as she stood frozen in place. It was a moan from the couch and a loud from Rolyn and Patou cheer that brought her back to reality and had her practically sprinting from the sun room. Looks like just about everyone would have their regrets in the morning…if they even remembered.

May opted for finding a small piece of solace outside in warm September night. She took in a deep breath of the clear, tropical air, glad to be rid of the smell of perfume, cologne sweat and musk…it smelled like one big orgy in their house. May prayed the smell didn't cling to any of the furniture. Now she was glad she locked her bedroom door. No one was at the front of the house, most of them were in the backyard cossetting in the pool or running along the beach the house was built off of.

May wouldn't say that she hated this party but it wasn't exactly what she was expecting. So much for house warming. The house was broken in alright…May just hoped no couples decided to christen it…or maybe Ian and Jason already had that covered or would have it covered by the end of the night if their girlfriends had anything to say about it. May shivered.

"Hey May,"

The brunette almost jumped out of her skin at the greeting, expecting to be approached by another of her drunk, out of their mind friends…She was glad that she was approached by a friend, but the friend was hardly drunk; still talking as eloquently and calmly as usual. May smiled up at Lana, and the pink haired girl took a seat next to her on the top of the stoop.

"I didn't know you were here," May breathed. "You should have texted me or something…" May and Lana had exchanged number that previous Thursday coordinating class with promises to talk and hang out if they ever got the chance.

"Well I didn't know you were living with one of the Hayden siblings…" Lana chuckled. "I just heard that school president's girlfriend who also happened to be a Hayden was throwing a banger so I decided to check it out."

"You know about the Haydens?" May asked slowly. Even in another region that name still had so much leeway.

"Of course, I mean Jennifer Hayden has to be one of the leading scientist and doctors in the world, not to mention her remarriage to her tycoon ex-husband has been the gossip for months on end and Rolyn Hayden's adoption and her affiliation with the school president's son has been a topic every now and then…and then there is the Hayden prodigal son…"

"Drew?"

"Ah yes, his talents in coordinating knows no bounds and he is quite cute," May's heart dropped at that. It appeared that Lana had no clue she was talking to Drew's girlfriend and it almost sounded like she admired Drew…admired him to hold feelings for him; May hoped not.

"Do you…like him?" May asked carefully, swallowing nervously.

"Oh May," Lana laughed giving her a dismissive wave of the hand. "I hardly know the boy and besides, I'm engaged to be married."

May's eyes widened for the umpteenth time that night. Lana lifted her left hand, showing off a sparkling diamond engagement ring that looked like it cost more than the house they sat in front of. "E-Engaged? But-But you're so young!"

Lana giggled. "I understand you're shock but my high school sweetheart proposed when we graduated. He is currently on a journey and I told him that once I finished my college career we would have our special day." May could almost sigh at how romantic that sounded.

"That's really sweet…" She managed to murmur. It was then she noticed the faint blush streaked across Lana's cheeks.

"Yes well…he is my world and I wish we could be together now but we have our aspirations. He's an amazing coordinator himself…he's already won a grand festival and I want to be the best coordinator I can for when I see him again. That is why I chose to attend university and why I chose you as my rival, May. You're style reminds me of his so I know you'll also be a top coordinator and a challenge for me."

May was a little caught off by the compliment. "Thank you…"

"Think nothing of it my dear." Lana giggled again. "So…do you have a special beau in your life you have failed to mention?"

"Actually I do…" May laughed nervously. Lana gasped before turning to fully face the brunette and grasp her hands. "Oh please do tell! Is he handsome? Does he go to University with us?"

"Well…"

"May,"

The two girls whipped around and May smiled sheepishly. Drew perked a brow at her before turning his eyes on her companion. He had never seen the girl in his life and he would have made a comment on the bright color of her hair but really had no right to talk considering the many quips his own lime green hair had received.

"…Hello…" Drew said slowly.

Lana perked up as though someone had jabbed her in the side. She gasped and turned towards May with a grin stretching across thin lips. "No way…" She gasped pointing towards Drew. All May could do was laugh lightly and nod. Lana gasped once again before grabbing May in a half hug.

"My friend, we have much to discuss!"

* * *

><p><em>Okay It was going to be longer…I was gonna put the morning after hangover in this but I changed my mind at the very last second…I mean, I met my four thousand word quota and I wanna save most of the aftershock for next chapter. On another note I'd just like to say that I do <em>not_ condone under aged drinking or having bangers. I have never been drunk in my life and I don't plan on _ever_ getting drunk. If you are twenty one and up, do your thing just don't die from alcohol poisoning and if you are twenty and younger DO NOT THINK THIS GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DRINK AND PARTY. I never partied in college…I'm going off of what happened recently at a sweet sixteen I was invited to. Shame on them kids…Moral of the story…NO DRINKING TILL YOU TWENTY ONE…Oh and dubstep...I LOVE IT. Just because May doesn't like it (mainly because my friend who is like May doesnt like it) doesn't mean its bad. Try Skrillex...he's awesome. _

_If ya like the story, like me on Facebook. Look up Rolyn.  
>Please review and tell me what ya think.<em>

_~Rolyn~_


	11. Hangover

_Last chapter things got a little…interesting and now we are going to address the consequences of such an interesting night. Who knows, maybe I will turn you all off of drinking. If so, I feel accomplished. Then again it's your choice, not mine. But how many people can say I'm nineteen and I have not consumed alcohol in my life…I can. But I have been to some…interesting and questionable parties. Sweet Sixteens, Bangers, Raves…this author as done them all. Getting drunk at said gatherings? Yea never have I ever…Anyhoo, on with the chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

_Warning: Foul language, crude themes and Sexual situations…_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven: Hangover<em>

* * *

><p>The house was eerily still the next morning in comparison to the pulsing that had gone throughout most of the night. Looking at the house now, anyone would have been frozen in horror. The intimate get together had left the once gorgeously decorated college home in complete disarray. There was a sea of red solo cups covering practically every surface, chairs and even a few couches had been tipped over and if you really searched you could even find a couple of pairs of underwear thrown into the mix, none of them belonging to the inhabitants of the house.<p>

It was the rising sun filtering through the large windows that had one aqua haired beauty jumping out of her sleep with a start. Marina gasped as she looked around, taking longer than necessary to reassure herself that she was in fact in her own home and more pointedly in her own room. Seconds passed before Marina came to two sudden realizations; her head was splitting in two and the sunlight streaming across her bed, hitting her directly in the eyes helped none. Her second realization had her gasping and fumbling with her bed sheets.

"Why the hell am I naked?" She hissed jerking her bed sheets and holding her teal colored comforter tightly to her chest. The bit of motion caused a stir on the other side of her bed…obviously made by whoever she was sharing this bed with. She racked her mind for any key memories from the previous night before looking in her bed mate's direction. For all she knew the person sleeping in her bed may not be the one she would expect…No, even horribly drunk Marina would never drag just anyone to bed. But still! The fact that she had gotten so drunk...

A glance out the corner of her eye revealed to her a head of dark messed hair. Marina turned slowly, her expression solemn as she stared at Jimmy's sleeping face. He seemed so peaceful…so clueless. Marina took in a shuddering breath. Despite the fear of taking a stranger to bed passing, her anxieties weren't gone…far from it. A peak under the covers later revealed that Jimmy was also lacking all his clothing. Her heart clenched tightly in her chest as she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"Ah God…" Marina whimpered pressing her finger to her forehead as she folded her legs in a criss-cross and leaned her elbows on her knees. To anyone else, pointedly Alex or Dawn, there was no reason for the model to suddenly panic like she was. She could hear Alex now…

"_So you had a drunk fuck; who cares! At least it was with ya boyfriend and not some stranger who looked good when you were drunk but ended up being this hideous beast in the mornin'…" _

And Marina knew just how she would reply. She knew how to defend the guilt glazing over her eyes or the disappointed flush to her skin. "Ah God what have I done…" Marina murmured with a shake of her head.

"…Rina…"

The aqua eyed girl jumped and whipped her head to the side. Jimmy stared at her with his eyes at half-mast and a yawn stretching his mouth open. Marina simply stared at him, the severity that she felt suddenly settling in completely when her eyes met the sleepy topaz ones of her boyfriend. She swallowed back the sob that tried to crawl up her throat, but unconsciously, her expression crumpled.

"Marina…" Jimmy sat up abruptly now seeing the brokenness of her expression. The world spun for a moment because of the sudden movement and that's when he had the sudden epiphany Marina had moments ago. His head was killing him and his mouth was dry, obvious after effects of a night of drinking at what he recalled to be a pretty out of control party. He was sleeping in his girlfriend's bed which normally wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't as naked as the day he was born. "Fuck…" He cursed reaching for the oldest of the Dragonite girls.

Marina allowed herself to be tugged into his arms. She fell against his chest as a rare occurrence happened in the Dragonite girls' very existence; Marina suddenly became unhinged, unsure and utterly lost. The most level headed of the six girl's lost herself and like she had pondered before, there was seemingly no reason for her to be so troubled…but the principle of the thing, as Marina sometimes explained things…it came into play in that moment.

"It's okay…" Jimmy murmured into her florescent colored hair. Marina suddenly scoffed. He buried his face in her hair as she chuckled darkly.

"Our first time was the result of being completely smashed and you say it's okay." There was venom in her tone lethal enough to counteract an Arbok's poison sting. Jimmy simply sighed, letting his hands rub up and down the girl's arms as a form of comfort. "Our first fuckin' time Jimmy. You know how important that was to me; I wanted our first time to be special and I can't even _remember_ it, so there is absolutely nothing _okay_ with what happened."

He wouldn't hold her tone against her because Jimmy _did_ know how important it was to her. Despite the belief that Jimmy was too old fashioned to bring up the topic of sex and Marina was too much of a prude to even contemplate it, they had spoken about it on many occasions. It only flowed into their regular conversations maybe twice a year but after Dawn and Paul got together and Dawn would come to any female gatherings with talk of her…sexual experiences and then there was Alex and then Jason and Ian with their constant perversions, sex had become a norm among the Dragonite girls and Flygon boys…well at least talk of it did. Marina was sure there were still more virgins among them than not…

It was the day after Dawn admitted to "losing her V-card" that Marina had approached Jimmy about their sex life…or lack thereof. Jimmy had always been a gentleman with her and never pressured her with anything. That was why it was so easy for her to express that she would like to wait until marriage. It was a bit of custom among her family. Her mother had waited, as did her grandmother and so on. Jimmy had even gotten a purity ring band to go along with her promise ring when he had said one day he _would_ marry her. None of Marina's friend's knew of the custom…not with their own preferences on the topic of sex. She was pretty sure the only one that shared her values was May.

Marina didn't think she could find anymore more perfect than Jimmy Talon. He was it for her. He respected her and he loved her unconditionally enough to follow through with whatever she asked of him. Her love for this man was unending and deep. That was what would make their first time together so perfect. It would consummate everything they had over the years. It would be a bond unbreakable and completely perfect in every way.

It was sadistically amusing how a couple of shots could completely blow all that out the window.

Jimmy didn't even know what to say.

Marina broke the silence though. "God dammit! How could we have been so fuckin' careless! Shit!" That was the most Jimmy has every heard Marina curse. She had always expressed how foul language was an unnecessary and vulgar butchering of the English language. The theater major pushed away from her boyfriend, wrapping her comforter around herself tightly before climbing out of bed, repetitively running a hand through her hair and cursing under her breath. Jimmy sat there on her bed now lacking covers and bare to the world.

Sighing, he swung his feet over the side of the bed and began to locate his clothes. Dressing in yesterday's clothes, he muttered something about going to find some ibuprofen and coming back in a bit. Marina needed the time to herself, he mused.

Coincidentally the dark haired Flygon boy left the room just as a groaning Dawn was climbing up the stairs from the first floor down the hall. One hand was pressed to her and she was sluggish, obviously in the same hangover state as he and Marina. In her hand was a cup of seltzer that she took slow sips of. He doubted there was anyone in the house that _hadn't_ gotten drunk last night and wouldn't be suffering from an excellent migraine this morning.

"Ugh…" Dawn groaned as she trudged towards the door that read Dawn's room in bright pink. She didn't even notice Jimmy there. He didn't say good morning or flash his usual kind smile. He did wince when the navy haired girl slammed her door though.

He silently made his way downstairs, treading through the abundance of garbage and remnants from last night. Seltzer was probably a good idea right now…for himself at least. He'd make Marina some tea that would hopefully calm her down long enough for them to discuss what had happened. He'd also bring her Tylenol after he took one…or four, himself.

"Morning,"

Jimmy almost jumped out of his skin at the greeting. Paul perked a brow at him. "M-Morning…" The oldest Dragonite boy murmured before moving around the kitchen that also just happened to be a huge mess, although Paul seemed perturbed by the fact as he slowly sipped his black coffee while remaining seated at the kitchen island shirtless.

He watched Jimmy with dark eyes over the rim of his mug. Something was off about the boy and Paul was never one to meddle because frankly he could give two shits, but that didn't change the fact that Jimmy was still one of his friends…he was also one he tolerated. The purple haired boy would whole heartedly admit he had planned out the murders of all the Flygon boys maybe once or twice…all except Jimmy. The dark haired boy was level headed…smart. Paul could respect that.

"Hangover?" Paul questioned setting down his mug. Jimmy simply hummed in confirmation as he set the now full tea kettle on the glass top stove. Paul nodded slowly. Hangovers were never fun but he had not consumed enough alcohol the night before to suffer one. His girlfriend on the other hand had been so smashed that she tried to rape him, vomited on the floor of her room then passed out two seconds later. Paul cleaned her mess, tucked her into bed and climbed in after her. Neither boys bothered to even turn to look at one another. "I don't think that is all that's bothering you." Paul said smartly.

"It's not." Jimmy sighed with a shrug.

"I take it you don't really want to talk about it."

Jimmy didn't think Marina would want him to. "Last night instilled some regrets for this morning." The words came out gravely and Paul nodded again.

"I'm sure it does for most of us…you're not the only one." Paul pointed out, looking at Jimmy over his shoulder. "Then again, we all have our own way or rating our regrets. Maybe yours outweighs that of others."

"Thanks Paul." Jimmy said sarcastically as he poured the now steaming water in a mug that had a tea packet situated inside. He added some sugar and mixed the tea before going on his way. Paul watched him leave before shrugging.

Jimmy stopped short of Marina's door, hearing the broken sobs of the girl on the other side. He was sure his heart was broken at that point, but for her sake, he'd make sure everything was alright…because they would be.

* * *

><p>May's eyes had fluttered open and she immediately smiled. "Morning…" She grumbled, her voice still unclear and groggy with sleep. Drew smiled gently at her in return, running a hand through her light brown colored tresses. May smiled contentedly. She was perfectly fine with waking up like this every day…to have his smile be the first thing she saw.<p>

"You snore." Drew murmured. May's lips pressed into a pout and Drew chuckled lightly before leaning in to place a tender kiss to her lips. May returned the kiss just as he was pulling away. She still pouted though, her blue eyes darting downwards before locking on his green hues.

"You stayed the night…" She pointed out the obvious and Drew nodded.

"With most of your friends completely intoxicated, I wasn't too sure about leaving you to fend for yourself." He explained as he went back to combing his finger through her hair. May laughed behind closed lips as she shifted closer to him.

"My hero…" She joked before pressing another kiss to his lips. Drew smirked lightly as their lips moved together slowly and sensually, suddenly stirring a heat inside him that started at his toes than shot straight up his body. May made a small mewl as Drew snaked his tongue into her mouth, mapping out what he was already all too familiar with, and yet he kissed her as though it were the first time.

Suddenly caught up, Drew rolled on top of her, straddling her hips and holding her hands down by the wrists on either side of her head. May whimpered before a small moan traveled from her mouth to Drew's. He groaned in return, fighting back the urge to let his hands roam. The air suddenly became thick and heavy and there was a pounding in his ears. He wasn't sure when he let go of May's hands but her arms were now wound around his neck and his hands were slowly sliding down her sides.

When breathing heavily through their noses wasn't enough, the couple pulled back reluctantly. They stared at each other for a moment, both their gazes half lidded and glazed over. The look of lust was unbridled in Drew eyes. He dove back in, letting his hands slide back up her sides before trailing to her hips as he nipped across her jaw.

May gasped when he bit down roughly on the crook of her neck and then sucked the abused area of flesh softly. Drew smirked against her skin as his hands played with the hem of her shirt before slowly crawling their way under the garment. His fingers danced across warm, soft skin and it was starting to become too hot now. May's hands slid from around Drew's neck before finding purchase on his chest. She nudged slightly and silently getting the message, Drew pulled back.

He kneeled over her, his breathing coming out in short pants as he locked eyes with her. He noticed the look on her face and recognized the emotion in her eyes. "I know…" He sighed moving off of her. May sat up as he climbed off the bed and stood to his feet, stretching his arms above his head as he thought of the most unattractive things his mind had to offer to rid himself of his…problem that he hoped May hadn't noticed. "You're not ready yet."

"I'm sorry…" She murmured with a sad smile. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she lowered her eyes to her red bed sheets. Drew stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes and making his way to the side of the bed she was closest to. Leaning over the side of the bed, he cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her towards him for another, much more innocent kiss; a simple peck of the lips.

"You have no reason to be sorry." He said lowly. "Just being near you is more than enough so I'm willing to wait as long as I have to. You're worth it."

May couldn't hold back her smile.

"C'mon…" He took hold of one of her hands and pulled gently, coaxing her out of bed. "I'll make you some breakfast and we can see who's up and is suffering from last night." He garnished. May gasped. She had almost forgotten about last night and about everything that happened…everything she saw. She shuddered at the thought. Between Rolyn's complete disregard for reality, Aden and Alex's public displays of affection and to top it all off, Jason and Ian's intoxicated relations, May was sure this morning would be an interesting one.

Right one cue, shouts and yells alike could be heard faintly from outside May's door. She and Drew exchanged a look before they both rushed towards the door…well May rushed, Drew never rushes, he hastens. May's door flew open only for her to realize that the yells were coming from downstairs. The brunette practically flew down the stairs, following the voices into the kitchen.

Almost everyone was gathered there minus for Aden, Dawn, Marina and Jimmy. Everyone, minus for Paul were gathered around Samia who had her laptop open on the kitchen island. May had a pretty good idea what she was showing and she was now aware that the yelling had been coming from two specific males, along with Alex who was smiling like a child on Christmas.

A deep moan flowed from the speakers of Samia's computer and the horror on Ian and Jason's faces intensified tenfold as Alex busted out into hysterical laughter.

"Oh my…Oh my Ho-Oh!" Alex had tears rolling down her face as she fell to the kitchen floor, rolling around in the garbage from the previous night. She clutched to her sides, gasping through her loud laughter.

Drew furrowed his brow as he approached the kitchen island to see just what had caused such strange reactions out of everyone. Rolyn had a hand clamped over her mouth, her brown eyes impossibly wide and locked on the computer screen. Patou, who was standing at her side, gripped her God-sister's shoulders as she stared at the computer screen with a troubled expression on her face. Drew took a chance and glimpsed at the computer.

"Ah fuck…" He groaned, quickly slapping a hand over his eyes.

"This video lasts for about ten minutes." Samia said. A devious gleam came to her eyes as she smirked in Ian and Jason's direction. "You two are so lucky I was there to break things up or I'm pretty sure ya'll would have ended up butt-buddies."

Alex's laughter intensified.

"Jesus what was I thinking…" Rolyn groaned. "I can't believe I encouraged my boyfriend to cheat on me…with my God-sister's boyfriend no less." She shut her eyes, shaking her head as she tried to clear her mind and recall anything else that could have occurred the night before that she was too plastered to recall.

"Christ…" Jason grumbled dragging his fingers through his hair. He glanced at Ian through the corner of his eyes to see his friend completely flushed while biting into his bottom lip. Jason couldn't fight the red color that came to his own face. "Samia, you better delete that shit."

"Oh-ho-ho that's asking a bit much of me since I'm pretty sure a hell of a lot of girl's back home would love to watch this video. You know you two had a secret society back in High School that thought it would be so hot if you ended up together? Kinda like how guy's get all excited when two girl's go at it." Samia's lips pulled into a crooked smile. "I might upload this to MewTube."

"Not funny." Ian hissed, glaring at the short girl. Samia shrugged,

"I resent that." Alex said coming back to feet and worming her way to Samia's side. She draped an arm across the other girl's shoulder and smirked evilly. "It is _so_ funny that I'll be laughing about this until I'm eighty."

"Not unless I kill you first." Jason growled lunging at the purple haired Dragonite girl. Ian's snatched him back instantly. Neither of them remembered much from the previous night…well Ian remembered more than Jason had at least and he planned on taking the memories to the grave. To his luck, Samia had strolled in with evidence of their drunken perversions.

"Nobody's killing anyone…we all do stupid stuff when we're drunk. Why do you think I only had one drink last night. Honestly, I couldn't trust myself with more. Fact of the matter is we all have our regrets…and hangovers." Drew said calmly.

"Some more than other's…" Paul murmured. Drew shot him a pointed look and the obsidian eyed boy smirked.

"But…that doesn't mean we have to make so much of a big deal about it. Yea Ian and Jason did…stuff that I'm pretty sure will act as my nightmare for the next few weeks, but things don't have to get weird." Drew finalized. Looks were exchanged and that was the end of it. Drew's words were usually final. If anything started, Drew would usually end it if he wasn't the cause of the problem.

There was silence in the kitchen minus for a couple of murmurs unrelated to what Samia had shown…until Patou finally spoke up. "It was still kinda hot though…"

"PAT!" May screeched gripping her hair and pulling. Patou snickered. "Why'd you bring it up again? I was perfectly content with the awkward silence." May was pretty defensive over the matter of dropping the subject since she still felt a little…strange about what had occurred. It didn't help that she was there to witness it firsthand. May was an innocent girl…very, very innocent…at least she tried to be.

"I'm just making an observation. I wasn't that drunk last night so I knew exactly what I was doing when I didn't exactly move to intervene." The golden haired girl pointed out. May gaped at her ad Patou leered in return.

"It was kinda hot." Rolyn added with a sort of defeated sigh. "But if you ever cheat on me again, drunk or not drunk I will chop off your balls and shoved them down your throat so that you choke on them." She was glaring daggers at Jason now. The green eyed boy rolled his eyes.

"Technically I didn't cheat." He retorted blandly. "I was just drunk out of my mind and it was Ian! Be lucky it wasn't some random girl."

"You little prick!" Rolyn screeched. "I'm going to slit your throat." She threatened. Jason smirked at her.

"You have no idea how much I wanna drag you back to bed and ravish you right now." He said lowly before licking his lips and winking at her. Rolyn blinked in surprise as her cheeks suddenly turned forty shades of red. The former Princess huffed and sat back in her seat at the kitchen table.

Ian perked a brow at Jason before leaning towards the boy. "Sometimes I think you say such things just to shut her up." He whispered smartly. Jason chuckled behind closed lips.

"You know me so well my friend." The perverted pair shared smirks before Ian turned away. He doubted what had happened would put any strain on their friendship. The two of them had become much closer than they appeared…the same way Dawn and Alex annoyed each other to no end but still remained the best of friends at the end of the day.

"So what are you making me?" May asked as she looked over Drew's shoulder to see what he was preparing her for breakfast. She couldn't help but remember how her mother had once said that the sure fire way to know if you've found the guy for you was if they cooked for you. She had also said this as her father had placed lunch in front of her before muttering an apology to May for not preparing her anything.

"Food May, what else would I be making?" He retorted sarcastically. May slapped him upside the head and Drew cringed.

"Don't get smart with me." She said pointing at him accusingly. Drew resisted a smirk.

"I'm preparing you pancakes, eggs and sausage," He said. "Sound good enough?" May beamed before nodding. Now she could tell her mother that she had found the guy for her.

"Hey, where's Dawn?" Alex suddenly asked.

"Sleeping off her hangover…she isn't handling the alcohol well." Paul explained. He had given her two Tylenol and a cup of seltzer that morning before ordering her to go back to bed, promising he'd be there when she woke up.

"Okay then…" Alex muttered, satisfied with the answer.

"Where's Aden?" Paul inquired.

"When he drinks, he passes out and won't wake up for anything for at least twelve hours. The guy is a lightweight." She explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. Paul nodded with a shrug. He always imagined the tallest of the Flygon boys as being a lightweight. He didn't seem like one to drink just for the sake of drinking though so he was surprised to see the guy stumbling around, cursing people out and molesting his girlfriend last night like he had.

"Where are Marina and Jimmy?" Samia asked.

There was silence among the group of them before Paul sighed.

"They're…still asleep." He lied. He knew they were dealing with…whatever had occurred. Like he said, people rated their regrets differently and something had happened to either or both of them last night that was causing trouble on their part. Jimmy had never looked so troubled in his life.

"I think we should start cleaning up a bit," May threw into the conversation. She received snorts in scoffs in response to the suggestion. She couldn't help but call the group of them lazy spoiled brats in her head. Yes, the house keeper would be coming the next day to return the house to it's former glory, but may really didn't think it was fair to have the poor woman or women cleaning up this monster of a mess. "C'mon, I'm not sitting in this mess until tomorrow." She said firmly while placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine…" Rolyn groaned throwing her head back. "Jason, come help me clean the family room." May smiled at the ebony haired Hayden's initiative…until she noticed the lopsided smile on the girl's face as Jason took her hand and rushed off to the family room. May suddenly doubted they would be doing much cleaning…

"Ian and I will take the sun room." Patou sighed as she and her boyfriend stood to their feet and exited the kitchen, going in the direction of the sun room.

"I guess me, Paul and Samia have the living room…" Alex grumbled. The trio went on their way with little argument.

"I'll come help after I'm done eating breakfast." May called after them.

"Whatever sugar-plumb!"

* * *

><p><em>So a hint of drama and a dash of humor. Some people are regretting more than others, but don't think if you drink you will crawl into bed with someone and do the horizontal tango…or make-out, grope and fondle your best friend of the same gender…or maybe you will. I dunno what you are all like drunk, but like I said in the previous chapter, none of you should be drink alcohol anyways. I doubt your old enough. I'm not old enough! Anyhoo next chapter should move things along. This was more of a filler than anything while it's still important. Remember that…<em>

_If ya like the story, like me on Facebook. Just look up Rolyn.  
>Oh and do NOT forget to review. I'll love you forever if you do.<em>

_~Rolyn~_


	12. Relations

_I'm off schedule once again…but let's just agree I will update this story and Monster once a week instead of having specific days. Most likely updates will come on weekdays though. I had to really think about this chapter because, as always, I took my reviews into great consideration. You have no idea how much all of you influence my stories. Some of your ideas inspire me and give me ideas while some of you are seriously psychic because you literally read my mind for what I have planned. That's why I love reading my reviews and not just those update soon ones but those in depth ones where someone gives this riveting opinion of what happened and what's to come; so thank you and enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve: Relations<em>

* * *

><p>Since most of the house had woken up around noon, cleaning went straight into the afternoon and well through the brunch that no one but May and Drew enjoyed. Alex complained the entire time how the cleaning lady would have nothing to do the next day and that they would be paying her for nothing if things continued like this, but May encouraged they try and restore their home to it's former glory. Dawn had managed to wake up halfway through the cleaning looking the exact opposite than she usually did. Her temper wasn't as sweet as usual either and Alex had claimed that this particular Dawn was suffering some rainy weather. A few seconds of silence later and the purple haired girl admitted that even she found that joke impossible stupid.<p>

It was almost four in the evening by the time everyone was done…well everyone excluding Rolyn and Jason. Now May never thought her friend had "put out" just yet as Alex put it, but when she disappeared for hours on end with the boy, she couldn't help but seem rather skeptical. In spite of this, she gave Rolyn the benefit of the doubt. The two best friends had enough personal conversations for May to know that she wasn't the last virgin on the planet.

May wasn't really all for discussing sexual experiences but nowadays it was becoming less and less avoidable. Despite Dawn being the youngest out of all of them she had, inevitably lost her virginity first. In the way she expressed it happening it wasn't one of those meaningless occurrences either. Paul seemed to be a closet romantic from all the stories Dawn told. Then there was Alex…she didn't outright say she and Aden had done anything but the blatantly obvious hints were there and she never denied it. With Patou…May was never too sure. The golden haired never spoke on whatever relation she and Ian had and this May was slightly thankful for.

Marina never spoke on the matter either and May didn't pry. Even though there was an excellent chance that there were more virgins amongst the Dragonite girls then not, May couldn't help but feel like she was the one that was holding out. It wasn't because she didn't love Drew because she was more than sure she was going to spend the rest of her life with this boy and her mother had given her the talk and – most of all – Drew had hinted towards the proverbial leap in their relationship.

But there was still something…

Now May knew that she was legally an adult now. She could drive, make decisions on her own. She was turning nineteen in two months or so. She had a boyfriend who loved her and treated her better than any guy ever could. He respected her and everything, but her innocence. If anything, her virginity was her last shred of innocence she had left and losing that meant losing her childhood completely. Sex certainly changed a person. Dawn was still as bubbly as ever, but the way she talked and now carried herself sometimes reminded May of a full grown woman.

But I am a full grown woman, May thought to herself. Well technically she was still a teenager because there was still a 'teen' in her age, but how long would it be before she was twenty…then twenty five…would she still be a virgin? It wasn't like she would give in to temptation just because she was pressured. There would be a time she would know she was ready…ready to hand over her innocence and give everything to Drew…she was just unsure of when that time would be.

Maybe she just needed to talk to someone about this. She was unsure who, but she would talk to someone…Maybe she could talk to Marina. The aqua haired beauty was smart and practical and since she had the longest lasting relationship with her boyfriend out of all six girls, she could have some kind of insight. The only issue with this was that Marina had not been seen all day along with Jimmy as well. Aden had awoken, groggy and willing to help with cleaning but Marina and Jimmy had not been seen at all. Paul was the only one who managed to see Jimmy this morning and he said he knew little about the couples' absence.

"Do you think they're alright?" May finally voiced her concern for the couple. Rolyn, who happened to be the closest to her, sitting on Jason's lap, looked towards the brunette and furrowed her brow in confusion. The group of eleven were gathered in the living room, relaxing and enjoying each other's company as they relayed the events from last night and teased those who acted a fool under the effects of alcohol.

"Who?" Rolyn asked pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. She paid Jason no mind as he brushed her hair over her shoulder to nuzzle and brush his lips along her neck. May stared for a moment, suddenly going back to wondering if the couple had consummated their relationship before shaking her head to regain her focus.

"Marina and Jimmy." She supplied, locking eyes with Rolyn. "They've been held up in her room all day. They haven't even come downstairs to eat anything." May pointed out.

"I tried checking up on them earlier," Aden inserted. "I think they just need to relax and don't want to be bothered. Jimmy didn't open the door but he said that they were resting." Despite how Aden relayed this information as though it were fact, he knew very well it wasn't. Jimmy sucked at lying…especially to his best friend. Last time Aden checked, he was Jimmy's best friend, but knowing when not to pry, Aden resisted pressing the matter of what was exactly wrong with the couple on the other side of Marina's door.

"Hello!" A voice sang from the foyer of the house and some jumped when they heard the front door slam prior to the greeting. Jason groaned. Throwing his head back as he slid down in his seat. Rolyn yelped as she almost fell off his lap just as Jocelyn came sauntering into the living room with a beautifully bright smile on her face. She was humming a song as she dance around the couch and grabbed the nearest person, which happened to be Ian and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Someone's happy…" Drew murmured draping an arm over May's shoulder. Jocelyn sighed contentedly after releasing Ian from the choking hug and settled into her seat, crossing on leg over the other while flicking wavy deep brown hair over her shoulder.

"Who is he?" Jason asked automatically perking a brow.

Jocelyn turned towards her younger brother, mimicking his facial expression. The two of them had a brief stare down before Jocelyn shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She sighed. Jason rolled his eyes at her.

"Yea, right." He grumbled thinking the subject was dropped, but when Jocelyn squealed loudly, he mentally scorned himself for not knowing better. Of course she was going to gush over…whatever guy she managed to pick up. That was usually how it went with his sister. She'd find a new guy every week and the response was the same. She'd be on cloud nine for all five minutes until she figured out _something_ was wrong was this guy. She'd usually cry for hours about attracting weirdoes but Jason calmly explained that a weirdo would usually attract another.

"Okay so I met this guy…" Jocelyn began.

Dawn suddenly gasped and it was like every girl in the room suddenly became in tune with one another. Alex and Samia leaned forwards, Rolyn climbed off of Jason's lap to sit next to Jocelyn, May moved away from Drew to sit before the older girl on the floor along with Dawn and Patou nudged Ian aside so that she could sit next to Jocelyn as well.

"What the hell just happened?" Drew murmured. Ian shrugged.

"Damn girls…" Jason hissed crossing his arms over his chest.

They were effectively annoyed as Jocelyn continued. "Okay it kinda started over winter break back in LaRousse. I met this really good looking guy and by good looking I mean drop dead gorgeous, sex on legs, panty dropper good looking." Jocelyn giggled. Rolyn giggled as well, May blushed and Dawn gasped once again.

"Those kind of guys are really rare." Alex breathed. Aden, who was still sitting next to her stared blankly at nothing and Paul smirked.

"Anyways he said he was in LaRousse for winter break as well and that maybe we should spend some time together before we both had to go back to school and usually I am not one for flings but I agreed. We exchanged numbers and all that jazz, went on a couple of dates and had a couple of pokemon battles that I won of course."

"Maybe once or twice…" Jason grumbled. Again, he was ignored.

"Then it was time to go back to school and after we went our separate ways I didn't hear from him. It was kind of a given that we wouldn't stay as connected since we went to school in to totally separate region but a girl can't help but have the slightest bit of microscopic hope…" Jocelyn.

"Of course!" Samia added with a nod. It was practically imbedded in a female's DNA to have this sliver of hope shining in their hearts.

"Well anyways life went on, blah, blah, blah…didn't hear from the guy, but still kinda thought of him. I mean I would go on dates but they weren't the same! I mean this guy was perfect; practically my soul mate."

"You said that about Johnny…and Kevin…and Will…and…" Jason was effectively cut off when Rolyn snatched up one of the couch cushions and shoved it in his face, almost suffocating him.

"And then just yesterday I get a call from the guy…" Jocelyn sighed, her bright smile going soft as her cheeks flushed.

"_The_ guy?" Rolyn squealed. Jocelyn nodded.

"He said he missed me and he wanted to see me soon and then he asked me out and at first I was confused because he was somewhere in Hoenn and I was here and then my doorbell rings and my roommate goes to get and guess who was there!" at this point all the girls were gasping and screaming. That was Paul's cue to get up and walk away, muttering something about how stupid and annoying girls could be over such idiotic concepts such as romance. No one cared that he left.

"He actually followed you here?" Patou gasped. Jocelyn nodded, her cheeks flushing darker as she sheepishly ran a hand through her hair. "That is so cute…"

"Or creepy." Ian muttered.

"It's cute." She hissed shooting him a glare. Ian shrugged.

"So, did you guys go out?" Alex asked Jocelyn, nudging the twenty three year old on the knee.

"Of course we did and he explained how he was temporarily moving out her to Jewel…he mentioned that his sister was here and that he really wanted to see me and this gave him the opportunity to pursue me properly" Jocelyn sighed for the umpteenth time.

"That is so sweet…" May commented with a smile.

"And it also explains why you weren't here last night." Alex said giving Jocelyn a pointed look.

"Ah, yea. Rolyn texted me about your party last night but there was no way I was going to pass up a night with this guy."

"Did you guys do it?" Alex asked with a smirk. May gasped and whipped her head in Alex's direction as a burning blush stained her cheeks. Alex paid her reaction no mind as she continued to look towards Jocelyn for an answer. May lowered her gaze as she briefly looked in Drew's direction out the corner of her eye. Drew's expression was impassive.

"No we did not…" Jocelyn gasped. There was a momentary pause as Jocelyn suddenly became shifty eyed and her blush deepened if that was even possible. "But I kinda wanted to…" she added lowly.

"Oh gross…" Jason gagged.

"Okay, Okay…what is the name of this amazing guy that has you so enraptured?" Samia asked perking a brow at Jocelyn. The older Alvarez sibling bit her lip, resisting a smile as everyone patiently waited for a name to be given so they could likely stalk him on 'Pokeball' or 'Chatot'…or another one of those social media websites.

"His name is Adrian…Adrian Cross."

Now if life had sound effects, the one where a needle from a record player scratches against the record would have sounded as everyone suddenly paused. The first sound to resound throughout the vast room was Jason and Ian's laud guffawing. Rolyn pressed her lips together, suppressing her own laughter and May's smile fell gradually along with Patou's.

"What?" Jocelyn questioned with a shrug.

"Holy fuck!" Jason laughed swiping away a tear that was the result of his laughing . "You are so dumb!"

"And you're ugly, but you don't hear me laughing at your hideousness." Jocelyn grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't see what's so funny."

"Jocelyn…" May began carefully. "What's Patou's last name?"

Jocelyn perked a brow wondering why everyone was talking to her in such a condescending way, acting like she really was dumb. "Her last name is Cross so – OH!"

"Yea…" May breathed.

"OH!" Jocelyn quickly turned towards Patou, her green eyes wide. "Oh my God he looks just like you! You're the sister he has here in Jewel. Oh dammit not again!" Jocelyn groaned, slapping a hand over her eyes so she didn't have to see Patou's horrified look.

"Oh yes, again!" Jason laughed. "I mean, how did you not make the connection a long time ago? Adrian and Patou look almost exactly alike." His laughter simmered down to scattered chuckles and Jocelyn shot him a glare. "Were you blinded by the fact that he was your _soul mate_?"

"Cállate!" Jocelyn snapped at him in Spanish. "You are not helping!"

"Jocelyn, Jocelyn…" May said quickly trying to calm the other girl down. Jocelyn sighed and turned towards the brunette. "Just because Adrian just happens to be Patou's brother doesn't exactly mean there's anything wrong with you seeing him." She explained slowly, hoping the other girl didn't think otherwise. "I think it's actually good that you like him and I'm sure Patou doesn't mind…right Pat?"

Patou perked a brow before shrugging. "I'm not like him. I don't interfere with his relationships and tell him who he can and cannot date…" Patou sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "Still kind of awkward though…I mean he never brought up meeting anybody."

"He didn't?" Jocelyn asked lowly, her eyes narrowing.

Patou shook her head. "No…not really."

"Uh huh…" Jocelyn breathed crossing her arms over her chest. "So I guess he didn't miss me as much as he claimed to."

"Maybe he just wanted to get in your pants and said what you wanted to hear." Jason pointed out with a careless shrug. There were simultaneous gasps among the group of girls as they all turned narrowed looks on him. Jason blinked in confusion. "What did I say?"

"Guess who is never getting into this girl's pants?" Rolyn chided giving Jason a once over.

"Okay Jocelyn, I know my brother and he would never do that so get what Jason said out of your head." Patou said quickly waving dismissively in Jason's direction. Jocelyn pressed her lips together in a tight line, avoiding a pout as she hunched her shoulders. "Adrian is kind of…hesitant when it comes to his feelings. The fact that he wants more from you than whatever you had in LaRousse is a definite good sign so you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure he really likes you."

"If you say so…" Jocelyn sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "But now whenever I see him I'm gonna see the similarities between the two of you." She pointed out with a bit of a whine. Maybe it was her infatuation with the boy before that blinded her to the fact that Adrian and Patou were practically twins minus for the fact that Patou was a girl.

"Well you talked about him like you really liked him," Samia said.

"That, I still sorta don't understand." Patou muttered.

"Why should this change anything? I mean you and Jason look similar but that doesn't top Rolyn from dating him. If anything it'll be his horrid personality that will have her running for the hills before his similarities to you." Samia said smartly. Jason shot her a death glare and she smiled at the boy in return.

"You have a point…"

"Plus, you're not getting any younger. You should have been married by now." Alex said brashly with a nod. Samia groaned a slapped a hand to her forehead before shoving the purple haired Dragonite girl roughly in the shoulder. "What'd I say?"

"She doesn't need to be married. She's only twenty three!" May snapped.

"Exactly why she should get married! She should have a child by twenty five." Alex said in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't want to think about the idea of little Jocelyn's running around." Jason grumbled.

"Hey, I have to look forward to the fact that I'll be an Uncle to a combination of you and Rolyn. I suggest you don't complain." Drew said dryly before flicking his hair. Jason shrugged carelessly, smiling slightly at the thought of him and Rolyn having children.

"I always think about settling down but whenever I find a guy and start dating they end up being weird, creepy, rude or all of the above." Jocelyn stated in a matter of fact tone.

"So you decided to date Adrian?" Patou chuckled.

"There is nothing wrong with dating Adrian!" May said quickly when she noticed that horrified look coming to Jocelyn's face. "I think you guys could find something really great with one another." She added reassuringly.

"Maybe he'll give you the best sex of your life." Alex pointed out with a smirk.

Both Patou and Jason groaned.

* * *

><p>Marina wasn't seen until later that evening when all the boys, including even Jimmy had up and left. Jocelyn stuck around though as she was filled in on what had happened the night before and was shown the video-that-shall-not-be-named. The older Alvarez sister had, strangely enough found the video cute more than disturbing. Dawn had proceeded to call her demented since this was the first time she had seen the video as well and she had slapped her hands over her eyes talking about how she would never be able to un-see that.<p>

Marina found her friend's scattered about the house. She didn't ask where anyone was, she simply greeted whoever she saw and danced her way around the inquiries of exactly what was wrong and why she had spent most of the day held up in her room. The aqua haired beauty lied and used the excuse that her alcohol intake was over the limit than what she was used to and she was taking longer than usual to regain her bearings. The excuse was easily accepted or Marina at least thought it was until a hesitant May slowly approached her on the deck behind the house.

Marina had been sitting there trying to get some fresh air and clear her head, taking into consideration all the consoling Jimmy had provided her through the hours she had a complete melt down – she acted so un-Marina like. He had been perfect as usual and she managed to calm down, although she was still unhappy. This would take some time to get over. May had silently padded across the deck, brunette hair blowing in the still Summer-like breeze that made palm trees dance while the ocean crashing up on the beach acted as a calming background music.

"Hey May," Marina murmured, adjusting herself in the lounge chair. May cracked a smile…a nervous one. Marina suddenly became wary. May was never usually nervous around her, well not anymore at least. They had been friends for years after all.

"Hey," The brunette said quickly as she took the seat next to the model and soon-to-be actress.

"What's…up?" Marina asked slowly as she watched the younger girl play with her fingers.

May sighed before sitting up slightly, adjusting herself so that she was fully facing Marina, all nervousness replaced with a sudden seriousness. "Have you and Jimmy ever…" She asked lowly while doing a few clumsy, supposed-to-be lewd gestures with her hands. Marina's brow shot up under her bangs. Did May know?

"I…" Marina couldn't find the words to respond. Honestly she didn't know how to respond. Did she say yes because technically if she didn't want to count last night's events they still happened, or did she say no and stick to the idea that under the circumstances that she couldn't remember much that it was a no.

"I mean, I know it's kind of an awkward question…i-it's just that with all this stuff happening around me and growing up and being with the guy you love…" May babbled, stuttering in certain areas and causing Marina's surprised expression to contort into a confused one. "I sound so stupid…I just need some help."

"Help with what…?" Marina continued to talk slowly, still unsure about what the brunette was trying to get at.

"Well Drew and I…lately we've been having these…" May searched for the right words without sounding like a complete noob. "Well we have these heated moments where things go from innocent to not so innocent and right then a feel like I want it – I want him! B-But then I push him away suddenly stricken with…I dunno." The brunette whimpered in confusion.

"Sounds like you're afraid." Marina murmured. May stared at her. "Sex should never be taken lightly May. Sometimes I don't know how people do it. Unless you are truly, unconditionally in love with someone, sex should be the farthest thing from your mind…but you and Drew are head over heels, over the moon in love with each other so I see why you're having a problem."

"Y-You do?" May murmured.

Marina nodded and sighed. "Everyone will always handle sex differently. I'm pretty sure you, and…" Marina hesitated. Technically she wasn't a virgin anymore. Guess lying was her only route. "A-And I are the only virgin left in Dragonite but like I say, we all handle things differently."

"You really think Rolyn and Jason…?"

"Oh I know." Marina murmured. Despite her speculation earlier, Jimmy had informed her, saying the word should not be spread because he was sworn to secrecy, that Rolyn and Jason had in fact slept together. The main reason said information was not to be spread was because Drew would chop off Jason's head at the slightest idea he had looked at his sister in a bad way.

"And Patou and Ian….?"

"Kind of a given." Marina muttered. "Fact of the matter is May, if you're scared. Maybe you're not ready." Marina resisted adding a '_get drunk and then you won't have to worry about that anymore_' as she stared at the brunette.

"Right then and there…" May began lowly. "I know Drew is exactly what I want…I don't feel any hesitance whatsoever and then I think…after we actually do this I'm not allowed to be the same anymore. I can't be…"

"A kid?"

May pressed her lips together in a tight line and Marina sighed once again.

"We all know you're a kid at heart May…but look at Dawn. She still sleeps with stuffed animals and nightlights on occasion. Rolyn till looks forward to dressing in her PJ's and watching '_Naruto_' reruns while eating Dinosaur shaped nuggets. Alex gets up early to watch '_Wow Wow Wubbzy_'…"

"She does?" May gasped.

Marina paused and smiled sheepishly. "I caught her once. She said if I ever told anyone she'd gut me o please keep that on the down-low." Marina said quickly. May nodded, biting her lip to top the shit eating grin. "What I'm saying is sex doesn't mean the next morning someone is going to hand you a suit and tie and tell you to get to work. It an expression and proclamation of love that consummates and solidifies the bond between two people who really love each other."

May smiled lightly at Marina's choice of wording.

"I'm not saying that everything will be the same, but if it's right…if you really love him, no bad will come of it." Marina finalized.

"Thank you Marina…" May stood to her feet, completely prepared to go back into the house with the new insight that she needed.

"Now May," Marina stopped the brunette. "Should I expect to hear strange noises from your room from here on out?" The aqua haired girl joked. May's cheeks burned a bright red.

"I dunno yet." May admitted truthfully. Marina nodded. "But thank you Marina…I really don't know what would become of the Dragonite without your wisdom."

"All in a day's work." Marina sighed as she relaxed back into her lounge chair.

May returned inside and Marina stared out at the sea, watching the sun settling in the horizon as night approached. At least she could help the brunette have a happier ending than she did…although she couldn't help but feel slightly like a hypocrite…

* * *

><p><em>And there ya have it. Next chapter…I have no clue what I'm doing for the next chapter but I have till this time next week to figure that out. Oh well…I'm tired and kind of cranky since I stayed up all night. I'm pretty sure that's not healthy so please, don't do it. You will regret it like I am right now. Now all the points about – ahem – ex are my actual opinion…while, like Marina I feel slightly like a hypocrite. It's always good to include your own feelings in characters. Gives them a realistic feel, dontcha think? I also wholeheartedly admit to being lazy and not checking for mistakes…right now I don't really care o…Grammar Nazis…SUCK ON THAT. I'm sorry for any mistakes though…<em>

_If ya like the story, like me on Facebook. Just look up Rolyn.  
>Please review my people. REVIEW!<em>

_~Rolyn~  
><em>


	13. Volatile

_So I finally got my sleeping pattern back on track. I sleep at night again and I go to bed at a decent time, how awesome is that. If I didn't get myself together I would have looked ancient by the time I reached twenty five and I couldn't have that. I'm known for looking like a child out of all of my sisters so I'll bank on that for as long as possible. A proper sleeping pattern means proper updating so I'll probably get back on track with that. Maybe not with specific days anymore cuz honestly, I can't predict what happens in the future so as I've said before, a chapter a week towards Monster and this story, okay?_

_~Rolyn~_

_Warning: In my haste...I didn't edit. Enjoy my mistakes._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen: Volatile <em>

* * *

><p>Jocelyn jumped in her seat when the door to her office was jerked open and slammed closed with a resounding crash. Looking up from the files she had been organizing, Jocelyn's brow furrowed as she watched her father lean back against the office door, his own brow crunched together in obvious frustration. Jocelyn sighed as she nudged the file she was working on to the side. It wasn't uncommon for her to see her father regularly; in order for him to get to his office, he would have to pass through hers, but there was only one particular instance that could have Josh Alvarez so frustrated he would forget himself and lose his composure.<p>

But Jocelyn indulged him, playing none the wiser. "What's wrong Daddy?" She asked sweetly. Being a 'Daddy's Girl' made it possible for her to not only be able to read her father like a book, but also manipulate his mood with the tone of her voice. Josh visibly relaxed himself as he slumped against the closed door of the office.

"I just finished talking to your brother…" Josh murmured, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Jocelyn resisted a pout, knowing that her father and brother must have done little talking and actually argued the entire time.

"Really…" Jocelyn trailed off leaning her elbow on her desk and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Josh groaned much like a frustrated child and rolled his head back until it hit the door with a soft thud.

Jocelyn was all too aware of the thick and sometimes even hostile air that existed between her father and his little brother. The two of them had been clashing heads since Jason could walk. All the tension was based off of Josh wanting his son to take his place at the head of Arceus University when the time comes while Jason simply wanted to do what he wanted and that was be a Pokemon master.

Even though Jocelyn said she would gladly become the next school president and dean, her father was still adamant about having his son take his place. It wasn't that he thought his daughter was incapable; Jocelyn had graduated at the top of her class and had all the proper training, not to mentioning she was interning under his guiding hand. It was all a matter of tradition. It had always been – and should always be – Alvarez men who inherited Arceus. Josh believed this more than anything because it was practically pounded into him by his father and even his grandfather.

That was why Josh had been barreling down on Jason since the moment he said his first word. He wanted Jason to be ready and he expected the boy to be excited and proud to follow in his father's footsteps. Sadly, his forcefulness backfired on him and the more pressure he applied the more Jason would resent the idea of ever taking his place as a school president. It was because of all the pressure that Jason had chosen to live in LaRousse with his mother when she decided to be closer to her client and best friend – Jennifer Hayden – in her time of need.

That hardly stopped Josh though. Soon enough the friction in the father-son relationship had caused a spark that was just waiting to engulf them in flames. Jason already thought his father played favorites and only saw him as a future figurehead…which Jocelyn couldn't say she completely disagreed with. On many occasions Josh favored her over his son and their mother favored Jason over Jocelyn. That helped the situation none.

"That boy is more stubborn than a Cubone." Josh practically hissed. "I've had it up to here with his rebellious personality. The sooner he accepts his future, the easier it will be on both of us."

"Daddy, you know very well that the future you see and the future he wants are two totally different scenarios." Jocelyn couldn't help but chuckle. It was like her father completely disregarded that Jason had his own plans for life.

"I'm his father." Josh said in a matter of fact tone. Jocelyn resisted a 'Duh'. "I know what's best for him."

"So you say, but Jason is so passionate about his battling. He's one of the best we have here at Arceus." Jocelyn said with a small smile. She remembered the day that passion had set in on her little brother. He had come home from his first week of camp, bottom lip jutted out and green eyes ablaze with frustration. It just so happened another boy – a coordinator no less – had wiped the floor with him in a battle. From that day onward, Jason vowed to be the best Pokemon battler to ever exist in order to beat that coordinating golden eyed menace.

Jocelyn couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Jason and Ian were the best of friends now.

"I never doubted my son's skill as a Pokemon Master and it's that kind of talent that he needs to share with the future students that would want to further their studies and become Pokemon Masters themselves." Josh reasoned.

"Well Jason doesn't see it that way." Jocelyn said firmly with a nod. "Daddy, I'm more than ready to take care of things when the time comes. You don't have to push Jason to the point of explosion. I've done my thing. I've traveled and done what I wanted. Jason still has yet to do that and he doesn't find it fair that you're trying to take that away from him."

"I thought I was getting through to him last year." Josh murmured.

Jocelyn indulged her father again. "What changed this year?" She sighed. Her father pressed his lips together, avoiding her eyes. A moment of heavy silence passed before Jocelyn gasped in sudden realization. "Daddy! Do not go blaming Rolyn for anything."

"His focus has been wavering since she got here." Josh trailed off.

"If it hasn't been made clear before Jason loves her more than life itself and would resent you for the rest of _his_ life if he ever heard you try and blame Rolyn for something she isn't guilty of." Jocelyn said quickly. "She brings out the best in him actually. I've never seen him so happy and I love her and mom loves her…"

Josh simply grunted before passing Jocelyn's desk and entering his office. Once again, a door was slammed. Jocelyn sighed, raking both her hands through her hair. She could only imagine the kind of rampage Jason had and the foul attitude he was dragging all over campus. Hopefully he didn't get into a fight…or maybe he should get into one. Maybe Ian or Paul could beat some calmness into him…then again Paul would try to kill him…

Jocelyn giggled at the thought of Paul strangling her little brother to death.

"What's so funny?"

Jocelyn yelped, clasping her hands over her mouth and almost falling out of her chair.

Adrian laughed behind closed lips and Jocelyn huffed, lowering her hands and narrowing hazel eyes into slits. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped crossing her arms over her chest while pursing her lips. Adrian smiled at her coyly while leaning his hands on her desk.

"What? Am I not allowed to come see you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Jocelyn scoffed.

"Unannounced, no." She all but growled. "Especially when I have been calling you nonstop for the last four days and haven't gotten a single response." She added hissing like an Arbok and jerking to her feet, snatching up the files she had been going through before and moving across her office towards the filing cabinet where they belonged.

"Testy…" Adrian murmured with a roll of his eyes.

Jocelyn grunted as she pushed the filing cabinet shut with more force than necessary after probably putting the file in the wrong place. She'd fix that later. Now, she whipped around, deep brown hair flying as she turned her glare back on him. "Why didn't you tell me you were my little brother's girlfriends God-sister's older brother?"

"Wow that was a mouthful…" Adrian muttered more to himself than to Jocelyn. "Well I thought you know I was your little brother's girlfriend's God-sister's older breather – did I get that right?" Adrian's lips twitched into a smirk.

"No. I didn't know…and I feel like an idiot for not noticing." Jocelyn grumbled, lowering her gaze.

"That doesn't change anything right?" He asked slowly. Jocelyn brought her eyes to meet his before her brow crunched together in confusion. "I mean it doesn't matter that I'm your little brother's girlfriend's God-sister's older brother?" He couldn't help the lopsided smile.

"I don't care that your Patou's brother and I don't care that you I haven't heard from you and like a business week…" She sighed, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her pencil skirt and lifting her head high. She learned to feign confidence and nonchalance from her mother. Amy Alvarez was a pro at it, in and out of the court room.

Too bad Jocelyn wasn't as convincing as her mother.

"You, my dear, are a terrible liar." Adrian sighed taking a few tentative steps towards her. Jocelyn turned her head, pressing her lips together in a tight line. Jocelyn didn't need to be told about how much of a horrible liar she was. The only time she could lie was during a business meeting. Jason was the one with the ability to act his way out of stealing candy from a baby.

"Why would I be lying?" Jocelyn laughed, perking a brow. "I have no reason to care! I mean…we have our fun right? Nothing serious…"

"You're fishing." He practically sang reaching out and taking hold of one of her wrists and pulling her towards him with a small tug. Jocelyn pouted as she fell with little hesitance into waiting arms. "What do you want me to say Joce?"

"I dunno…" She lied.

"Isn't that I'm here right now proof enough?" He asked tilting her head back. Jocelyn locked eyes with him for all of ten seconds before sighing and looking away.

In all honesty she had attempted getting in touch with him for those four days without a single idea as to what she wanted to say and looking at him right now she still didn't know what to say. She'd never admit this out loud but her talk with the girl's that previous Saturday had been swimming in her mind…particularly Alex's words.

"_Plus, you're not getting any younger. You should have been married by now_."

And of course Jocelyn was reminded of her unlucky streak when it came to men, but she had never felt so…old before. Jason would likely get married before her if things continued the way they were. She hoped – prayed practically every night to every possible deity – that someone would break her horrible luck with men…now she didn't hope to find that someone, she hoped Adrian would be it…despite her many attempts to prove that she was merely infatuated with the boy.

"_You're a hopeless romantic Joce," Her roommate, Paige, laughed. "A very, very, __**very**__ hopeless romantic. I know how you get…and compared to other occurrences, I say you really like this guy."_

Jocelyn suddenly pushed against Adrian's chest, nudging him away from her and taking a step back. "I need to know what I am to you." She said firmly. Her expression was hard and her eyes were determined. "That's what I want you to say. I-I don't have time to waste…between the strong possibility that I will have to run a university soon…and I have to look out for my brother and-and his friends…" Jocelyn sighed slapping a hand to her forehead.

Adrian perked a brow.

"I haven't had much luck with men in the past…I'm impatient and I just want something worthwhile that won't go up in flames…" She began slowly. "And this'll probably scare the shit out of you cuz I know the first thing men run from is commitment but…I have no more time to waste. I was already having my second birthday by the time my mother was my age and Jason and Rolyn have been together for almost four years now and he plans on marrying her…and dammit I want my turn!"

Adrian cocked his head to the side.

Jocelyn went on, not caring who she was talking to anymore. "I've waste enough time. I used my so called 'dating years' to travel and study here and now I have to intern to take a position that my father doesn't even want to give me! I have no more time to waste…I'll probably die old and alone with a hundred Pokemon! Well than again I won't be so alone with all those Pokemon but ugh! I'm sick of waiting or trying and failing."

"You done?" Adrian asked.

Jocelyn jutted out her bottom lip in a pout as her cheeks flushed a bright red. "Y-Yes…"

"Okay a few things…you're twenty three; time isn't exactly running out just yet. Now if you were like eighty, I'd say that's it for you." Jocelyn whimpered and covered her face with her hands. "Another thing…you don't need someone by your side Jocelyn. You're independent, smart and strong…I think the only reason you have had such a sucky past with men is because they were intimidated by the fact that you're gorgeous, content and successful. There's nothing wrong with you or how your life is going…but you must really like me to vent all that…"

"Shut up!" Jocelyn hissed, shooting him a dangerous look.

"Okay…" He said putting his hands up in surrender. "But I was gonna tell you what you are to me."

Adrian couldn't help but smirk when Jocelyn took him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him so close that their noses touched.

"Tell me now." She growled.

"I thought it went without saying that we were…kinda together."

Jocelyn perked a brow. "Kinda?"

"Jocelyn, you're all about feelings and commitment while I'm…"

"Kinda the opposite?" She provided for him. Adrian looked surprised for a moment before nodding quickly.

"Yea…but I do like you." He admitted. He was surprised again by the way her face suddenly lit up. Her eyes suddenly came alive the way a child's would when they received their first Pokemon. Her smile was large and bright…impossibly cheery in comparison to the pout she had been sporting moments ago. "Let's put it this way…I'm with you and you're stuck with me meaning neither of us see anyone else." He said with crooked smile.

"I didn't know that's how relationships work." Jocelyn muttered sarcastically.

"Why are you so testy?" He sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm an Alvarez. All of us are testy." Jocelyn explained. "Wait till you meet my mother." She added with a laugh.

"Already on a 'meeting the parents' kind of level?" He joked. Jocelyn glared.

"You know what I mean." She grumbled. "As long as you're serious about this…I am too, okay?"

Adrian nodded with a small smile. "Okay…" He confirmed. Jocelyn smiled in return before getting on her toes and pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss that was immediately returned. Even in her heels he was still taller than her. Good thing she liked her men tall.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for May to fall into a certain kind of routine…or anyone else for that matter. Two weeks into school and everyone seemed to be at ease and all that worrying and anxiety that had made home in the back of their minds as summer began to come to a close suddenly vanished. May found that things weren't so different minus for environment, age and attitude. Nothing was no longer confusing. Her friends were still the same, her outlook on life hadn't faltered; for a moment she believed that she wasn't growing up but easily reminded herself that such a thing happened gradually with time.<p>

May's new routine found her sitting in the courtyard in behind the Student Center nibbling on a candy bar she always got on Wednesdays after her math class. Sugar always eased the annoyance of working with numbers and letters in impossible equations her boyfriend could do in his sleep. Usually she'd sit there uninterrupted, only greeting a few people from other classes that she had become friendly with, but that was it. This was her little moment of relaxation before she headed off to her music class.

"May, dear!"

The brunette perked up and smiled brightly as she watched Lana basically skipping towards her. Something May hadn't notice until recently was that Lana was starting to become a constant in her life. The girl was…the ideal friend, may had to say. She was sweet and kind granted there were moments she could be quite arrogant, almost reminding her of Drew sometimes. May found that she became inexplicably happy when the pink haired girl appeared.

"I have been looking high and low for you." Lana breathed plopping down on the stone bench seat across from May. The brunette perked a brow, wondering why Lana could be looking for her. They didn't usually seek one another out, but they would immediately fall into conversation when randomly bumping into each other.

"Why?" May asked perking brow.

"Well earlier today I got a video call from my beau whose over in Unova and I've just been needing someone I could gush over him about to." Lana laughed lightly with a nonchalant wave of her hand. May giggled. What she also began to notice about Lana was that she was such a girl to the highest degree. Like Rolyn, she was a fashionista, although she didn't design most of her own clothes but indulged in designer labels…most that Marina modeled which was why May introduced her to the aqua haired beauty. Lana had been bouncing off the walls that day.

"Is he doing well in his contests?" May asked crunching the wrapper to her candy bar in her hand. She'd throw it out later.

Lana nodded, a wide smile stretching across her lips. "He just received his last ribbon and is heading off to the Unova Grand Festival. I am so proud of him." Lana sighed. "I can't wait till winter break because that is when I'll finally see him again."

"That's good…" May breathed with a small smile. She felt for Lana. The girl expressed how much she missed her fiancé every time they spoke to one another. May wasn't sure how she'd handle being away from Drew for so long. She did go without him her senior year of High school, but heaven knows how long Lana and her fiancé Tanner had been apart.

"So, how are you and your boy toy doing?" Lana gave a crooked smile as she leaned forward a bit. "Is the Hayden treating you right?"

"Of course!" May laughed with a dismissive wave of her hand. Drew treated her nothing short of perfect…even with his arrogant attitude and nonchalant demeanor.

Lana hummed in approval while nodding. "That's good…The two of you seem so solid, I see no reason to question anything regarding your relationship."

May smiled brightly only for the kind expression to falter as her eyes landed on a familiar face. Now it wasn't unlikely for May to see Jason frustrated or angry but there were only two things that could get him that way and that was having to wake up early or he had another fight with Rolyn. Since he's already gotten over his early morning grouchiness that only left the other obvious reason.

"Hey Jason…" May said carefully, catching the green eyed boys attention before he passed by the table she and Lana were sitting at. May's pink haired companion folded her lips in and eyed the boy carefully. In the two weeks she had known May she had only been introduced to her boyfriend. She had yet to formally meet all of her friends.

"Hey May." Jason said simply, forcing a smile through the frown he had been sporting moments ago.

"Uh…" May said awkwardly, briefly looking towards Lana. "This is my new friend Lana; Lana, this is Jason."

"Well of course I already know who he is, but it's a pleasure to meet you formally Jason." Lana said with a sweet smile. May managed her own only for it to falter again when Jason's frown returned.

"Jason…is something wrong?"

"No." He said quickly. May pouted. "Do you know where Rolyn may be? She hasn't answered any of my messages." He added pulling his pokedex out of his pocket and checking it for any missed messages.

"I think she's in class right now…but Jason you're obviously upset and I don't think you should go to her with something bothering you unless you're going to explain it to her." May said smartly. Lana perked a brow at the brunette.

"Yea, thanks May." Jason chided before going well on his way and brushing off what she had said. May pouted as she watched his retreating form before turning back to Lana with a sigh.

"What do you mean he shouldn't go to her with something bothering him?" The pink haired girl asked lowly as she leaned forward a bit. "She's his girlfriend, right? Wouldn't she be the best at helping him through whatever is bothering him?"

"Honestly…I dunno." May murmured. "Jason and Rolyn…they argue a lot. Most of the time it's over stupid stuff and they get over it in a matter of seconds and go back to being the most loving couple you'd ever meet but both of them aren't exactly good with emotions or sharing stuff."

"Well that's not a good relationship make." Lana pointed out with a furrowed brow. "That kind of relationship is bound to fail." She added with an affirming nod. May pouted.

"Well they really love each other. They've liked each other for more than half of their lives." May inserted on her friend's behalf.

"Yes but that doesn't necessarily mean they are made for each other." Lana said smartly with a shake of her head. "If they want to make sure their relationship works, they'll have to handle their issues accordingly. Maybe it'll help if they are together…maybe not, but if what they have is as volatile as you say, I'd recommend a separation."

May paused, biting into her cheek. "I-I think if you were to be around them for a day you'd understand why they work. Sure their relationship sounds…bad, but they really are in love and they've dealt with problems in their relationship before."

"May, not all of us can have a perfect relationship such as yours." Lana sighed.

"Drew and I aren't perfect." May said quickly. "It's just the way some things are. I mean Alex and Aden seem so wrong for each other but they work and so do Dawn and Paul…Sometimes the things that make relationships truly volatile are the things that draw the two people together."

"Still sounds unhealthy to me."

May sighed. "I guess…"

"But I guess I can trust your judgment." Lana added with her own sigh. "You appear to be an excellent judge of character May so there is little to nothing that I can't trust about you."

May smiled and Lana smiled in return.

* * *

><p><em>I have never taken so long to write such a short chapter. I decided to end it there before going through more useless information while at the same time I wanted to save something for the next chapter. I hope everything was okay and I'm sorry for the long wait…I have been going through some serious writers block and I'm still fighting through it. Hopefully this holds you all over until the next chapter that'll be out before this time next week. Thanks for reading guys and don't forget to review.<em>

_~Rolyn~ _


	14. Gossip

_Okay it has been the longest of whiles and for this I apologize immensely. I have been having computer troubles but in support of me, my cousin has offered me the opportunity to use her laptop…in other words I stole it while she was at school. Yea, I'm that desperate. I don't feel like it's the same…me and my computer had a mutual love I guess. I miss it's worn down keys and its larger screen…granted it was larger by merely an inch. All in all I miss my computer and I have no idea how long it will take to replace the hard drive. I'll try to update when given the opportunity but then I have to do like ninja spy clean up and erase any evidence of me being on this computer…challenge accepted *Smirks*. _

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen: Gossip<em>

* * *

><p>Jason's eyes narrowed briefly; they're greenish color darkening a bit as he stared at the pair. He wouldn't make any indication that he was there. He was going to wait until Rolyn noticed him which would be soon enough. The girl had a sixth sense when it came to people watching her. In spite of this, Marcus was the first one to notice him standing there, arms crossed over his chest and a look of indifference on his face. He pointed Jason out as discreetly as possible and Jason resisted the need to roll his eyes. Rolyn whipped around and blinked stupidly before a wide smile came across full lips.<p>

Rolyn turned back to Marcus for a brief goodbye and he nodded before going on his way. Rolyn skipped until she was standing toe to toe with Jason and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. The kiss was returned with less enthusiasm and the ebony haired Hayden frowned for a split second before taking a step back.

"You alright?" She asked perking a brow as she adjusted her tote on her shoulder. Jason brought his eyes to meet hers, noticing the genuine concern shining in those brown eyes. Sighing, he shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

Maybe May was making a good point when she said he shouldn't head to Rolyn upset without explaining why."I got into another argument with my father…" He breathed as his eyes narrowed for a brief second at the mention of his father. Rolyn frowned as she reached up and tangled her fingers in shaggy chocolate colored hair. The Jewel region sun was changing the color of his dark hair along with his once green now blue-green eyes.

"Well what did you guys talk about this time…besides the usual cause of all you're arguments." She murmured as she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"There is nothing else we argue about." Jason near hissed. "I'm pretty sure if he wasn't such a tyrant and actually showed interest in what I like or what I like to talk about, he'd be the perfect father." He added sardonically.

"Sometimes I don't even know why you and you're Dad fight." Rolyn sighed with a shake of her head. "I don't think Mr. Alvarez is trying to control your life Jason…He's trying to share something with you that has been in your family for heaven knows how long. Why are you taking that for granted?"

Jason scoffed."Taking it for granted?" He repeated sounding incredulous. "The guy doesn't care about what I have to say or what I want to do with my life. If he had his way, he'd have my future clenched tight in that heavy handed fist of his. Maybe I don't want to inherit a school."

"Why?"

Jason's brow furrowed as he locked eyes with his girlfriend. No one had ever really bothered to ask why he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and even if they did, he was vague with his answer. But this was Rolyn. The girl read people like a book, especially the ones she loved and he was lucky enough to be on that particular list.

"Why don't you want to continue this tradition?" She asked again.

"Because…" Jason murmured. Rolyn pulled lightly on his hair, hinting towards her impatience. She knew he had the answer and he was just hesitating. "Because I don't know if I can do it…"

"You've got to be kidding me." Rolyn exclaimed, pulling her hand away. A sarcastic grin pulled at her lips as she stared at him. "You're afraid?"

"Hell no." Jason snapped, looking at her as though she were crazy.

"Then what?" She snapped right back. "Jason, you're overqualified as it is. You're smart and talented and leadership is in you. I mean…Amy Alvarez is your mom for heaven's sakes. Being in control and having a head on your shoulders is what the Alvarez family is known for…despite the fact that all of you are near psychotic." She laughed with a shake of her head.

"But what about training and traveling?"

"You can do that too! I'm sure your dad or even Jocelyn would be willing to warm your seat until your ready." Rolyn said with an affirming nod.

"What about…" Jason hesitated. "What about what you want. This isn't just my future we're talking about. We're in this together…"

"Damn right we are." Rolyn said cupping his cheeks. "Where ever you go…I go. If that entails me moving out here then so be it, but that could be a decade away. Just…don't sweat it, okay?" She ran the pad of her thumb along his cheek and Jason hummed in appreciation for the soothing gesture.

"Mmm, I don't deserve you…" He sighed bending over and pressing his forehead against hers. Rolyn smiled softly.

"You're right, you don't." She chuckled. Jason pouted…well he would never admit to pouting but Rolyn saw it. She laughed lightly at his expense before pressing a tender kiss to his lips, remaining completely oblivious to the fact that they were standing in the center of the Student Center court yard.

* * *

><p>"Why do they make these offices near impossible to find?" May grumbled as she and Drew leisurely strolled towards a door at the end of a narrow hallway at the barren side of the Student Center. Ever since the brunette had been milking more information from Alex about the Work Study program at school, she had been interested. It would be good to have a job that went towards her tuition along with keeping a little change in her own pocket. She still had a good sum of money from working at camp saved in the bank but May would rather keep her account more than half way full. That is what brought her to campus employment and internship office. "I can't believe you didn't even know where this was."<p>

"Are you forgetting I am a Hayden?"

May rolled her eyes. "Sorry that some of us actually wanna work for our money instead of sucking our parents dry." She said as she entered the front waiting area of the office. Drew closed the door behind them.

"I am completely responsible with the money my parents grant me access to. It's my sister that will bring the Hayden name to bankruptcy." He chuckled. May couldn't help but nod in agreement. Rolyn was a girl of expensive tastes after all.

May approached the front desk and the college student that looked no older than Drew, lifted her gaze from the game of Angry Starly on her dex and put on a commercial smile that she must have been trained to make in job orientation. May smiled back kindly out of reflex.

"Good afternoon," The royal blue haired student secretary greeted with a nod towards May and then Drew who was standing off to the side. "What can I help you with?" She asked leaning forward on her desk and locking her eyes with May's.

"I just came here to get more information about…"

"Work study?" The blue haired girl finished for the brunette. May laughed lightly and nodded. The blue haired secretary deftly stood up from her seat and went towards the file cabinet that was behind her desk. Opening the second drawer, the secretary let her fingers dance over folders before she finally plucked a form from one of the folders. "Alright…" She mused running a hand through her hair.

She handed the form to May and the brunette scanned over the three sheets of paper stapled together asking for different bits of information from the brunette. Drew peeked over the brunette's shoulder and glanced over the form as well as the secretary began to explain just what the form was and why it was needed.

"There are different departments and buildings on campus where you can find a job. The best ones are in the departments rather than working in the Library building or the dorm buildings. The departments range from science to literature so see whose hiring and you'll give them the last form in that little packet upon hiring. The first two pages are for you to fill out and once you're done with that and you have the job, you can bring that back to me and however much of your paycheck you want to go to tuition will be set." The secretary explained as she retook her seat behind her desk. "Any questions?"

May looked up from the forms and shook her head no with a smile. "Nope, that was informative enough."

"Good, I hope to see you back here with that form filled out." The blue haired girl said with a pointed look. May nodded before saying a quick thank you and turning to face Drew. She gestured towards the door and he opened it, holding it open for her and calling out his own gratitude towards the secretary for the sake of maintaining good manners.

May was waiting for him down the hall, going over the forms once again, deeming all the questions answerable. Drew came up at her side, placing a hand on her lower back and silently telling her to move.

"This'll be easy…" May commented as she pulled her tote off her shoulder as they walked through the student center. She paused right in front of the school book store to pull out a Butterfree folder where she would keep the form for safe keeping until she got home later that evening. "Which department do you think I should work in? I'm not too scientific but you know I'm good at relations…or maybe the literature department…Drew?"

May glanced up from replacing her folder in her tote to see Drew standing off to the side by the magazine rack situated outside of the book store. He was currently flipping through a magazine with his green eyes flittering across the page intently and his brow was crunched together. May pursed her lips as she bounded over to his side and tried to get a glimpse at what he was so interested by.

"What are you reading?" She asked. Drew didn't respond so the brunette took it upon herself to read what had captured her boyfriend's attention in a vice grip. In bright bold pink at the top of the page was a header that said 'Out of Control Elite'.

"_Just this previous weekend the school year had its first blow out, hangover inducing banger that was hosted by none other than the Untouchable Twelve, or as they were formerly known as back in their hometown of LaRousse, Hoenn, the Dragonite Girls and Flygon Boys. Inside sources have confirmed the fact that the head of operations, the adoptive daughter of one of the world's most influential philanthropists and a renowned scientist, Rolyn Hayden, insisted on the massive get together not just for the sake of getting wasted but to make a statement that they have arrived and have come to concur. _

_Not only was this disruption to society the site for complete loss of inhibitions and morals but it was also the place where you were offered a show, offered up by the School President's very own son Jason Alvarez and supposed best friend Ian Grey, who is the son of one Victoria Romano - designer of clothing for celebrities across the regions and owner of the most expensive and popular boutique on Diamond boulevard. Should Rolyn be worried about her boyfriend's faithfulness? With her God-sisters boyfriend no less? Later that evening, sources say the aspiring actress and well known clothing model, Marina Sanchez who does not attend Arceus but a invitation only arts school, was seen getting a little hot and heavy with her boyfriend, resident sweetheart Jimmy Talon. Turns out that sweetheart isn't as sweet as he appears._

'_Oh yea, Jimmy practically dragged her [Marina] upstairs.'  
>-One partier observed<em>

"_It had also been made clear that Alex Cramer a daughter to a Head Mistress and a passed away judge was caught in a similar position as Marina, getting into racy acts with her arm candy boyfriend Aden Miller. Early High School graduate and daughter of the famous retired coordinator Johanna LeNoir, Dawn was also spotted with her head in the toilet as her less than amused boyfriend, Paul Shinji held her hair back. The two of them were already rocky to begin with, with clashing personalities but will this be the last straw for the aspiring trainer when it comes to the youngest of the Untouchable Twelve? Onlookers think it is possible."_

"What the hell is this?" May exclaimed snatching the magazine from Drew's hands. The green haired boy didn't protest but he did shoot her a glare. May closed the magazine noticing it was a rag called _She Says_ and was written and published on campus. After closer inspection, May found the head writer and editors name, along with a full page picture towards the back of the magazine. "Who is Jasmine Cochrane?"

Jasmine was a lithe looking girl with eyes as sharp as a Glameow's and golden in color. They weren't the kind of golden color like Ian's that could tell you a story in a simple change of emotion. They were brighter, almost a snake-like yellow color, but it took nothing away from her unique beauty; it enhanced it to be honest. Blonde hair so bleached by the sun it almost looked white cascaded around her shoulders and cute freckles were peppered across her nose and cheeks.

"Jasmine is a sophomore who has a passion for journalism…and, more obviously, gossip. She's also the Mayor of Diamond cities daughter." Drew explained. "She's been hankering for approval for her own magazine since orientation last year…looks like she finally got it."

"Her head line story is about us!" May near screeched turning to face Drew, blue eyes raging at the fact. "And not only is she writing about our personal business but she is twisting it around!"

"That's what gossip writers do May." Drew sighed. "I'm not happy with this either and I doubt any of the others will be once they see it, but I can't say I'm surprised this has finally happened."

"What?" May practically hissed.

"Back home we were naïve to the possibility of our personal lives becoming front page news anywhere mainly because we were in high school. Who cares what a bunch of high school kids do and also our parents protected us. I used to be followed home by paparazzi until my mother flipped out on them, earning herself a spot on that nights news." Drew admitted with a shake of his head. "But like I said, our parents protected us. That didn't change the fact that all of our parents are basically celebrities in their own way. I mean my father and mother are in the news practically every night. You're father I've seen on the news frequently as well."

"So?"

"So, I'm saying we're not sheltered anymore. We're adults now thus making us fair game…especially since Jewel isn't known that well for producing idols. Sure, some come here to study but most of them don't stay. The moment we arrived we were ripe for the picking."

"This…" May breathed. "Is stupid…"

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me…" Patou grumbled tossing the magazine onto the counter of the kitchen island. May had bought the latest issue of <em>She Says<em> just for the sole purpose of showing her companions what she and Drew had stumbled upon. Despite Drew's efforts to calm her down she was still fuming on the inside. It didn't matter that she was merely mentioned once as Drew's current girlfriend – permanent girlfriend, May wanted to correct – but it enraged her all the same. It was her friend's names that were suffering.

"I say we burn this Jasmine girl's house down." Alex said quickly. "All in favor, raise your hand." Patou raised her hand and Alex nodded in gratitude.

"You all don't think Paul is angry at me because of that night, do you?" Dawn inserted meekly.

"No!" Alex screeched coming up next to the navy haired girl where she sat at the kitchen table. She grabbed Dawn's shoulders in a hug, but the youngest of the Dragonite girls continued to frown. "Gossip is merely he says, she says. Paul loves you."

"Drew said he wasn't surprised…" May murmured crossing her arms over her chest. "He said since we all come from wealthy families with high social standings that this would come upon us sooner or later."

"And he's completely right." Rolyn sighed, speaking up for the first time in the last twenty minutes. "Honestly, I am flattered that people are so interested in my personal life and have enough stalking skills to come up with such an in depth story."

"You have to admit, most of the things this girl wrote was true." Dawn sighed with a shrug.

"Except she embellishes to the point that we sound like immoral party girls." Alex grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Well we did kind of throw a banger in the first few weeks of school." Patou pointed out.

"That gives this chick no right to make us sound like we have no decency. I'm better than that…most of the time." Alex said slowly. "We aren't as shallow as this chick is making us out to be. I mean, seriously!"

"How do we handle it?" Dawn inserted.

"We just ignore it…I mean if it really caused any damage we'd hear about it. It's not like the girl has her own show like Access Jewel." Rolyn said as she pulled the magazine off the counter and tossed it into the garbage.

"You watch Access Jewel?" Patou chuckled.

"What's Access Jewel?" May asked.

"May, do you live under a rock?" Rolyn snapped slapping the brunette upside the head. May yelped and shot her friend a narrowed eyed look. Rolyn smiled crookedly and narrowly avoided May's fist.

"Access Jewel is this social news show that goes in depth into the lives of the rich and famous in surrounding regions. It's basically the only thing Jewel has going for it besides its perfect vacationing location and its shopping." Patou explained with a careless wave of her hand.

"Rolyn's parent's are on it frequently." Dawn added with a nod. "Ever since they got remarried they have been all the social new talks about."

"Marina's parents were just on it last night…" Rolyn said with a nod. "In fact…" She trailed off glancing towards the microwave to take a peek at the clock. It was currently five past six. "It's on right now."

Rolyn gestured towards the remote that was by Patou's arm on the kitchen island counter and taking the hint, Patou switched on the small flat screen mounted on the wall by the table where they usually found themselves eating breakfast. Already knowing which channel to switch to, Patou switched networks until a sleek set built solely for one person to talk and interview others could be seen. All five present Dragonite girls focused on the television, not expecting anything groundbreaking, but still curious nonetheless.

May couldn't help but feel like she had seen the host somewhere before. She was a blonde woman with ruby red eyes. She was tall and lithe, adorning designer clothes that Rolyn identified as a Victoria Romano original plunge neckline romance dress. What really stood out to May was the sharpness of this woman's eyes as she spoke.

"She looks like…" May began.

"That's Jasmine's mom, Miranda Cochrane." Rolyn cut the brunette off. "The resemblance is uncanny, is it not?" She gave a sarcastic smirk.

"Well we know where she gets her nosiness from." Patou murmured with a roll of her eyes. Dawn nodded in agreement.

May pursed her lips as she watch the gossip news. This Miranda Cochrane spoke about different famous trainers, coordinators, scientists and philanthropists. At one point Ash was even mentioned which surprised the brunette a bit, while at the same time it didn't. She knew how amazing Ash was when it came to being a Pokémon master, but there was always a hint of shock when you saw or heard someone you knew personally on the television. Soledad also came up with her winning a special Grand Festival that was invitation only supposedly. May was proud of her former camp counselor.

"_Up next we have an inside look into the budding adult lives of a dozen tight knit college students all hailing from Hoenn and all the children of faces we are all too familiar with_." Miranda said with a sort of secretive smile.

"No way!" Rolyn screeched.

"Calm down!" Patou said quickly. "You don't know its us…" She added with a reassuring – yet slightly forced – smile.

"_At the forefront of the twelve young men and woman stands the children of Darren Hayden himself; the supposed Prince and Princess of LaRousse, Drew and Rolyn Hayden_."

"Okay, I lied." Patou sighed. Rolyn shot her a narrowed eyed look.

"I thought you said we had nothing to worry about?" May groaned bringing a hand to her forehead. "Both you and Drew said that it was just a gossip magazine; nothing to worry and yet we are faced with this!" she said towards Rolyn.

"Kind of coincidental that the day we stumble across _She Says_, we'd be featured on Access Jewel." Dawn mumbled with a shake of her head as the gossip news went to commercial.

"Either that or the fates hate us." Alex grumbled."Do you think this is karma for all the horrible things we've done?"

"What horrible things have we done?" Rolyn chided. Alex opened her mouth to respond but the former Princess cut her off. "Besides everything we've done to the boys because that doesn't count at all." Alex snapped her mouth shut.

"We're good people…they don't have much of a story." Patou said in a matter of fact tone.

"Besides that party we threw." Dawn finished. Patou pressed her lips together while nodding in agreement. "We'll have to be more careful now. Either that or get a publicist."

"We're college freshman! What is so interesting about us besides that one instance with the party that I'm sure I'm never gonna hear the end of because my mother watches Access Jewel with Mrs. Alvarez practically every day..." Rolyn trailed off before slapping a hand to her forehead. "Crap."

"We're all screwed!" Alex screamed. "My mother is gonna kill me! Next time you think about having a party Rolyn, call me and I will put you in a coma." Rolyn rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad." Patou inserted with a shrug of her shoulders. "Considering the situation, our parents will understand. Sure, we'll get into a hint of trouble but we deserve any punishment that comes our way."

"True…" Rolyn grumbled.

"And the boys are in the same boat so we're not in this alone. From what May has told us, Drew seems prepared for this." The golden haired girl offered. "And from here on out, like Dawn said, we'll be careful. Now that they have exposed the fact that they have taken interest in us, we can be on the top of our game." She finished as she switched off the television just as Access Jewel returned.

"Pat's right," May sighed with a nod. "We can handle this without losing our heads…"

A heavy, thoughtful silence fell over the five young women only to be broken by the chiming of the landline phone. Rolyn sighed and reached for the cordless that was mounted on the wall by the fridge and pressed it to her ear, not bothering to pause for a brief second to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

Rolyn's expression suddenly turned horrified as her expression paled.

"Hi Mom…"

The other four Dragonite girls present slapped their hands to their foreheads simultaneously. Yes, they were quite screwed.

* * *

><p><em>Not too long, not too short. I got the idea for this in the many days I simmered without internet access. I wanted to do this because I love gossip magazines and shows like Access Hollywood or Extra. I watch it with my mom when given the chance and US magazine is my go to magazine. However, sometimes the truth is stretched in both places. You never know for sure and I want the girls to go through the idea that yes they are normal but in all honesty they come from powerful families and with power comes a little bit of pain. Now I don't know when I'll update again. I'm holding off on Monster for now but I'm not dropping that. ML is just easier to handle. Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait. I hope I get my computer back soon.<em>

_If you want updates on what's happening with me and my stories. Like me on Facebook. Just look up Rolyn.  
>Oh and a few seconds of your time for a review may mean weeks of inspiration for me so…review please?<em>

_~Rolyn~_


	15. Mutt

_Ah, it certainly feels good to be back on good Ol' Green Arrow (also known as my trooper of a laptop). It had to go through extensive surgery and needed quite the bit of rehabilitation but its back to its original state and I will be sure to restock the memory with more pictures, music and documents. I can't thank my cousin enough and I will be much more wary about websites, especially FF which was the cause of Arrow's destruction in the first place. But this won't stop me, oh no, I'm still gonna update with the help of my new Beta, Inkorporated, also known as the love of my life, my twin and my muse Sammi-kins. Thank God for her or else I would be dead as an author. Anyhoo enough of updates personally, on with the chapter I say!_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fifteen: Mutt<em>

* * *

><p>"What better way to celebrate getting my money back than to go out for a day of heavy duty shopping? Nothing, that's what." Rolyn said as she skipped through racks of contour dresses of the store <em>Infinitely 21<em>. She sighed dramatically as she spun in a circle and played with the hem of one of the dresses. "It feels so good to be back in the presence of my first love…" She murmured, referring to the abundance of clothes.

"Hey, your mom could have a done a hell of a lot worse than cut you off from Hayden money for two weeks because of that party." Samia said as she followed the frolicking girl from a slight distance. Marina was at her side, smiling in amusement as she watched the younger of the two Hayden siblings. "Mrs. Hayden was always lenient woman…"

"Yea but you never told us how your father reacted to our royal screw up in terms of better judgment." Marina inserted pointing towards Rolyn. The dark haired girl shrugged, a slight smile playing her lips.

"Daddy was angry of course but all I have to do is play the sad little girl card and he's a Muk in my hands." The slight smile turned into a full on conniving smirk that May rolled her eyes at as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"More like you hinted towards the fact that he basically owed you after all these years." Alex said smartly as she perked a brow. Rolyn pursed her lips but didn't comment.

"That's underhanded!" Patou gasped. "I'd expect something like that from Dawn."

Marina's brow furrowed as she glanced around. "Where _is_ Dawn?" She breathed. All six girl's present began to search for the missing navy haired ball of happiness. After a good five minutes of searching up and down aisles and racks, May's eyes widened as a familiar mop of deep blue hair shuffled past her, her face obscured by a pile of clothing.

"Dawn!" May grumbled going after the youngest of the Dragonite girls. Dawn probably heard the brunette because she sped up and squealed in surprise knowing very well that if she was caught that she would be forced to put down some of the items that she had picked up. Over the years there had been an intervention on Dawn's behalf. Her five fellow Dragonite girl's had expressed their distaste for her spending habits…well it was more like May and Marina expressed her distaste while Rolyn, Patou and Alex screamed and threatened her.

That was a year ago and Dawn had been making progress. She had cut down on the spending and her closet wasn't vomiting out clothes like it used to. There were times when the seventeen year old would get caught going on a slight shopping binge but those moments became more scarce…until now apparently. Alex had made the announcement in the car that they weren't spending forever in Emerald Mall and that they were only doing a quick trip with minimal spending…apparently Dawn wasn't paying much attention.

"Dawn…" May growled grabbing the navy haired girl by the scruff of her neck and pulling her back. Dawn yelped before dropping her mountain of chosen clothing and stumbling back into the brunette. She whimpered as she stared at her pile of clothes and May rolled her eyes. "You better be holding some of that clothes for someone else…"

Dawn avoided May's eyes.

"Dawn!"

"What!" The young college student pouted as she hunched her back and brought her shoulders up, bringing them to her ears. "I couldn't help myself May! We hadn't been shopping in weeks and I just snapped! I mean they just got a new line of rompers!" She whined.

"I know Dawn, but you were making such great progress…" The brunette resisted the urge to laugh. How could she not find the situation funny; treating the girl like an alcoholic when it was shopping she was getting drunk on. "Tell you what, we'll put this stuff back…"

Dawn made a noise like someone had stabbed her in the heart.

"And then you can shop with me and I'll make sure you don't spend more than you should." May finished with a small smile. Dawn stared, letting blue meet blue when they locked eyes. Sighing after a moment's pause, the seventeen year old nodded, cracking a smile of her own.

"Fine, but only because I know you want yell at me like Alex." She said with a wave of her hand as she and May crouched down to retrieve all the clothes that had flown from navy haired girl's arms.

"Oh never…" May chuckled as she dragged from shirts over her arm.

"There you guys are," Rolyn breathed, coming down the aisle the two girls were in. "Found them!" She called out down the way she had come. Soon enough, Alex, Patou, Marina and Samia made their appearances.

"We need ta get you a leash LeNoir." Alex commented with a flippant wave of her hand. Dawn narrowed blue eyes at her before rolling them and returning to her task of picking up clothes along with May. "We almost solicited the help of a mall cop. You would have been that girl getting her name blasted on the intercom; People we have a missing pink loving seventeen year old who responds ta Dawn and sugar cookies."

Patou shoved Alex's shoulder while laughing.

"Luckily we found you before Alex could make an absolute fool of you." Marina commented shooting the purple haired girl a pointed look. Alex stuck out her tongue. "We also wanted to head over to _Love Values_ since there is nothing really to our liking in here."

"I love _Love Values_!" Dawn shrieked, suddenly jerking to her feet and tossing the pile of clothe sin her hands on a random table. May blinked in disbelief before shaking her head and doing the same. "Let's go! I heard they got these new sheer tank tops that have the cutest lace in the back."

Dawn started well on her way as she talked about the clothes the next store had to offer and because of her excitement she forgot to look where she was going which brought her into a full on collision with whoever was walking in the opposite direction. Dawn gasped as she stumbled back, just as the girl around her height did as well.

"You okay, mate?" Alex inquired, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't give Dawn time to answer as she turned a bright pink glare on whoever had crashed into her best friend to begin with. "Why dontcha watch where ya'll are goin' next time."

"I _was_ watching where I was going." The girl snapped, rubbing her forehead before running long fingers through bleached blonde hair. May couldn't help but feel like she had seen this girl somewhere before. "It was little Miss Talks-a-Lot that was too preoccupied going on and on about stuff no one cares about that ran right into me."

Alex's brow shot up. "Excuse me?" The short girl scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "And who the hell do you think you are?"

"Jasmine Cochrane…" May inserted, snapping her fingers at her sudden revelation. "You're Jasmine Cochrane, right? Miranda Cochrane's daughter?"

"And you're May Maple, the mutt of the Dragonites." Jasmine said carelessly with a shrug of her shoulders. May's eyes darkened and a crooked smile began to pull at Jasmine's thin lips. She was flanked by two other girls with varying hair colors. One looked like a porcelain doll with glassy hazel eyes and mint green tresses. The other looked like a spitfire with orange – red choppy locks and steel colored eyes. "Fancy running into the half of the Untouchable twelve and – oh who is this?" Jasmine gestured towards Samia. "Is this your lackey you bring to the mall whenever you need someone to carry your stuff?"

Samia's jaw dropped and Marina shook her head. The girl with the hair the color of flames chuckled almost evilly. May narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know what makes you think you have the right to speak to us so rudely but…"

"Save it grunge," Jasmine cut off.

"Oh hell no." Alex laughed incredulously. Jasmine turned her Arbok yellow eyes on her and perked a perfectly waxed brow. She almost looked amused at how riled up the shortest of the Dragonite girls was getting. "If you're looking for a fight dark roots, ya definitely had found one."

"Now, now Ms. Cramer…no need to get so testy. We don't need any more material for the social media than necessary." Jasmine jabbed. The girl on her right with mint colored hair smirked wickedly. "I can see the headlines now for my next issue of _She Says_."

Dawn quickly took hold of Alex's right shoulder and pulled her back, murmuring words to calm her down while shaking her head. It didn't matter what the girl said though, Alex was seething. If there was anything she hated more than people being rude to her, it was people being rude to her friends. Jasmine might as well dug her own grave.

"Now…Jaslyn was it?" Rolyn inserted, purposely getting the girl's name wrong. Jasmine snorted and rolled her eyes before meeting the stare of the ebony haired Hayden. "We want no trouble, really we don't. However when you obviously antagonize any one of us and then threaten us with your rag once you're faced with our retaliation to such instigation, it's hardly a story to make."

"I can see the headlines know! Gossip Magazine editor making a complete fool of herself by acting like a rude little brat." Patou mocked, giving the small freckled girl a demeaning once over. Jasmine pursed her lips before nodding slowly.

"Alright…I guess this little butting of heads shall be overlooked." She sighed.

"You better pray it is." Alex growled.

"Of course," Rolyn said quickly, ignoring Alex's comment. "But fair warning…we do fight back." The Hayden took a step forward, standing tow to tow with the gossip columnist. Jasmine was a head shorter than her so she had to tilt her head back a bit to meet Rolyn's eyes. Rolyn put on a fake smile, chuckling sarcastically before breaking the eye contact.

Jasmine smirked. "I _expect_ you to."

The girl with fire for hair pushed past the group of seven girls and was then followed by Jasmine. The living doll with powdery green hair took up the rear, shooting a dirty look as she passed May. The brunette swallowed and furrowed her brow.

* * *

><p>"<em>You girls should pop by Jynx tonight<em>." Jocelyn's voice rang out through the speaker of Rolyn's dex. The group of seven were on their way home, unusual silence hanging over them during half the drive until Jocelyn called. Alex drove with a tight grip on the steering wheel of the truck and livid pink eyes trained forward. "_You girls need to unwind without getting completely plastered_." The older girl chuckled from the other end of the line.

"Doesn't Jynx serve alcoholic beverages?" Patou piped up from her seat behind Rolyn. The Hayden was seating in the passenger seat, holding her dex out for anyone who wanted to add their input into the conversation.

"_Well yea, but not to minors, which all of you are. I'll make sure my bartenders memorize your faces by tonight so they know to keep all your drinks perfectly virgin_."

"Fine, then we'll get drunk at home first." Alex inserted. Rolyn shot her a pointed look.

"She's kidding!" Rolyn laughed nervously.

"_Of course…_" Jocelyn was chuckling again. "_Well, get yourselves together, get the boys and get your pretty little behinds down over to the club, sweetie pies. I need to show off the fact that I'm in with the infamous Untouchables_."

"Jocelyn, you flatter us." Marina laughed.

"Well, not really. It truly is something when you can say that you're in with the Dragonites and the Flygons." Samia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, do any of you object with going out tonight?" Rolyn questioned, turning in her seat to look at her friends. "I honestly think some dancing and hanging out will undo the Jasmine sized knot I've been sporting since the mall."

"I think if any of us objected we'd have voiced it by now." May laughed as she slumped in her seat and rolled her eyes. "Besides, we haven't had our usual mass date night in ages and I've been wanting to see if Jynx is as a real upgrade from Alakazam."

"_Oh trust me; Alakazam can't hold a candle to Jynx_." Jocelyn spoke up with a muffled laugh.

"You only say that because Alakazam is your brother's." May called out.

"_Well of course, I always do everything better than my dear baby brother_." There was a shared laugh in the car.

"Alright, you can expect us fashionably late tonight, Joce," Rolyn said bringing the mouth piece of her dex to her lips. Jocelyn squealed.

"Fabulous," She said excitedly. "See you girls tonight – oh and the dress code is sexy, but I think you guys can handle that just fine." You could hear the smirk in Jocelyn's voice.

"Okay…" Rolyn drawled with a roll of her eyes. "See you tonight."

That was the end of it before Rolyn closed her dex.

"I don't think I have anything sexy…" May piped up. Dawn giggled behind her in the third row of seats. May shot the younger girl a pointed look that shut her up in an instant.

"Don't worry about it." Patou said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "I think I might have something you can borrow…granted that you're okay with me robbing you of your innocence."

"You're gonna have sex with May!" Dawn gasped.

"Dawn…shut the hell up." Alex chided with a shake of her head. Marina and Samia laughed at Dawn's expense. They were sitting in the last row of seats with the girl as she pouted at being completely shut down.

"We all know that Drew has dibs all over that girl's virginity." Patou said, ignoring Alex's insert. May's eyes widened as her cheeks began to take on a bright red tint.

"Pat!" May whined.

"Oh so he doesn't have dibs on your v-card?" Patou gasped dramatically. "Does that mean I can have it?" She joked.

May groaned and slapped her hands over her face before dragging them down and letting them fall into her lap. Alex laughed loudly at the brunette's response and Rolyn began to point out just how red the brunette was getting.

"Guys, chill with the talk on May's sex life." Marina finally inserted, causing the laughter and jabbing comments to subside. May resisted the urge to sigh in relief. "That's May's business and no Patou, you cannot take poor May's virginity."

Patou snapped her fingers and pouted jokingly.

"Aren't girlfriends supposed to be the one you divulge your dirty laundry to?" Alex said as she glanced back at the others in the car through the rearview mirror. "Besides we have no secrets between us…"

"Except when it comes to matters of the bedroom." Marina said quickly. "I don't need to know about all the things that happen behind closed doors and neither do you."

"Unless it's the door Ian and Jason are behind…" Patou giggled.

"Yes!" Rolyn laughed manically as she turned in her seat to give Patou a quick fist bump.

"Not even then." Samia called out. "Unless I am profiting from it."

"You'd sell a porno staring them?" Alex asked.

May groaned a second time. "Guys! The mental images will throw me into a delusional state!" She basically cried. "You'll have to throw me into the mental hospital! Rolyn! Promise me you'll watch over my Pokémon!"

"Course…" Rolyn laughed as they pulled into the driveway of their home. She was the first to slide out of the car prior to Alex cutting the engine. May and Patou soon followed since they were both on the end in the middle row with no one between them. Dawn scrambled to exit the vehicle as well, going straight for the trunk to retrieve her purchases from the mall. She along with Rolyn were the only ones who bought enough stuff that it had to be stored in the trunk. If Dawn had bought as much as she wanted, they would have needed a whole additional car.

"I'm gonna text Drew and see if he can drag the guys out of the house for tonight." May said as she headed towards the door of their house, pulling out her red dex. She knew most of the boys had nothing to do really. Drew had said how he and Jason would be heading over to his actual house for a bit and Paul had expressed how he'd be holed up in his room working on a paper but besides that, they boys probably had nothing going on today.

"Without us, those boys have no social lives." Alex laughed.

"We are their social lives…but remember last time we wondered what the boys did when they weren't with us?" She laughed and Alex turned bright red at the memory. That was the one and only time they ever wondered what the boys did on their own and then Aden had appeared ten seconds later and planted a very passionate kiss on her before running off; no explanation had been given to this day beside the point that Jason was an instigating idiot.

The few hours it usually took for the girls to get themselves together and ready to go out was cut down since High School…mainly due to complaints from a group of boys who didn't exactly understand it took time for a girl to get completely dressed…especially when there were six or seven of them and they all needed opinions and bathroom time. Luckily Casa De Dragonite had four bathrooms available, one of which that was in Rolyn's master bedroom. Bathroom time was scheduled as soon as they all were in the house.

None of them went to work right away. It was on four in the afternoon. Jynx didn't open until around eight. The only people who were actually doing anything to make sure their depart time wasn't around midnight were Rolyn and Patou, who were the unofficial stylist of the girl and were coordinating outfits. Usually they'd go by color like always but since that had been dubbed as too over the top and too time consuming they just stuck with going with whatever was cute with splashes of each Dragonite – and honorary in Samia's case – signature color.

It wasn't until the clocks blinked six on their digital faces did the girls start scrambling. May had confirmed that all boys could in fact make it and would meet them there so Alex started going into her classic rant about how they were dressing to impress…specifically their boyfriends.

May strode into her room prior to a warm shower to find her outfit laid out for her compliments of Patou, just as promised. The brunette smiled, making a mental not to thank the blonde later that evening. The shoes were suede black ankle boot platforms that had silver buttons going up the sides and there were red lace stockings that would go with her high waist white shorts. For a top all that was left out was a navy strapless bra that was littered with shining crystals and to go over that was a black blazer with white lace like underlining.

Her jewelry was a long chained necklace with a red rose pendant; something May had laughed at lightly. Earrings were simple red colored hoops and silver, white and black beaded bracelets were tied together by a red ribbon to go on her wrist.

May got dressed in silence knowing very well she would have to see Dawn about what to do with her hair. She could handle the makeup part on her own. Marina had been tutoring her in that department for a while now, but Dawn would always be the go to person when it came to her hair. It wasn't that she couldn't do her hair on her own, but she loved how the navy haired girl could do wonders.

May was pulling on her bracelets when she left her room in search for Dawn. It didn't take her long to find the youngest of the Dragonite girls, already fully dressed with makeup and hair done as she tended to people's hair in the main community bathroom as Alex liked to call it. She was just pulling a curling iron from Rolyn's hair before applying a generous amount of hairspray that caused the glasses wearing girl to cough.

"Thanks Dawn," Rolyn basically sang as she inspected the luscious curls Dawn had put her hair into. She smiled brightly at her reflection before turning towards May. The brunette took in her friends' outfits and noticed the common factor. They were all wearing lace.

Dawn's dress was shiny and fell in wave to mid-thigh while also being the color of the midnight sky and was a one shoulder halter. Her stockings were lace and a nice ivory color and her shoes looked a bit like May's except they were stiletto heels and here a bright pink which matched the pink chain around her neck and the large pink bangle on her wrist. Her earrings were white like her stockings though; white dangling feathers that almost matched up with the ends of her hair.

Rolyn was dressed in something similar to May in a sense that she was also wearing a bedazzled bra also but hers was black and was covered by green a lace short sleeved shirt that had a dipping neckline and acted as a high-low. It was basically a midriff in the front but went nearly to the back of knees in the back. A zebra striped contour skirt ended on mid-thigh on her and her legs were bare. Her shoes were black peep toe heels that were one inch short of painful and her jewelry was simple heart shaped zebra striped studs, a knotted black dangling necklace and black glimmering bangles.

"May, step into my office. There is this mermaid side braid I've been meaning to try out on you!" Dawn basically sang. May smiled lightly as she took a seat in front of Dawn and the navy haired girl went to work applying a spray to protect her hair from the heat of the flat iron than applying a moisturizer that would give it shine once she was finished flat ironing it. It was than Dawn's nimble fingers went to work separating the brunette locks than quickly pulling them back together in a braid that went on a diagonal across the back of May's head before falling on her left shoulder.

Dawn tied a red strip of bandana in a bow at the end of the bow before she went to curling May's bangs under a bit. After a few added touches and a little bit of hair spray, May was looking in the mirror, inspecting her hair just as Rolyn was before. She couldn't help but smile.

"Dawn, you are amazing when it comes to hair," May complimented as she looked towards the youngest of the Dragonite girls. Dawn flashed a bright smile while doing a curtsy. Her hair fell in navy colored straight sheets around her baby doll face and made her look older than she was. May couldn't help but think it made her look even more adorable along with mature.

"You girls done?" Alex questioned, peeking her head into the bathroom. May guessed that she would be the last one to get her hair done. She had opted for the last shower making her the last to get dressed and Dawn really only had to do Samia, Patou, Rolyn's and her hair. Marina said she was fine on her own and only Alex could get her purple hair perfectly teased into the scene style she was now sporting.

The shortest of the Dragonites was wearing purple denim shorts with sharp looking studs all over the pockets. For a top she had on a black lacy corset and a purple denim jacket that matched her shorts with the same sharp studs on the shoulders. May felt sorry for whoever went to give the girl a hug. Her boots were black and laced up to the knee and were also a pretty intense set of wedges. Alex was almost Dawn's height in them…almost. All her jewelry was spiked. Spiked bracelet, chocker and spikes hung from her ears. The girl was a walking weapon.

"Yup, we're done," Dawn piped up with a nod as she turned off and plugged of the curling iron and flat irons of varying sizes and shapes.

"What time is it?" May asked.

"Almost eight." Alex responded almost automatically. "Rolyn did say we would be fashionably late." The short girl shrugged her shoulders before going on her way. Dawn and May didn't hesitate to follow and were led downstairs into the living room where everyone was sitting around snacking and sipping on what May prayed wasn't alcoholic beverages.

"Calm down May," Samia laughed when she noticed the brunette eyeing the drinks. "They're just virgin Pina Coladas that I made. No one is getting drunk tonight."

"Says you." Alex laughed as she retrieved a cup of the white beverage Samia had prepared.

"I'll tail you all night if I have to Cramer." Samia retorted.

May noted that Samia and Marina were dressed the most modestly…as far as modesty went with them. Rolyn and Patou must have had a say in their clothing as well. Marina chose to go simple with leather looking black leggings and a cream colored off the shoulder crop top that had a pair of puckered lips on the front with aqua colored shining lipstick. Under that she had on an aqua colored lace tank top and her shoes were closed toe aqua heels that looked to be made of a soft material. Her only jewelry was a pair of white dangling bows in her ears. Her hair was pinned up intricately.

Samia was dressed in a peach colored lace skirt with a matching slip underneath. Her top was a cute oversized cold shoulder shirt that had a back made entirely of lace. It was white in color while she had on a tangerine tank top under that. Her shoes were white strappy wedges that had cork in the heels. Peach colored beads hung low around her neck and a matching bracelet clung to her wrist. Her earrings were simple pearl studs and her deep brown hair was wavy while also being half up and half down with a white colored ribbon.

"Samia, I like your shirt," May complimented with a smile. Samia smiled in return before offering May a Pina Colada that she gladly took.

"Can we hurry this up?" Patou whined standing up from her seat on the couch and tugging at the hem of the royal blue contour dress she was sporting. There back of the mid-thigh length dress dipped low and the waist was made entirely of lace; she opted not to wear a tank top underneath. Her shoes were like Rolyn's and were peep toe heels that were gold in color with bows on the side. All her jewelry was gold as well. A thick gold chain rested on her collar bone and a matching bracelet was latched around her wrists. Thin chains of gold hung from her ears.

"It's not like Ian will die if he has to wait to see you." Rolyn said smartly as she took another tentative sip of her drink.

"But he will die once he sees me." Patou retorted with a wink. Rolyn rolled her eyes but smiled along the rim of her glass.

"Pat's right; it's almost a quarter past eight." Alex inserted with a dramatic sigh. "Let's not make fashionably late mean not show up at all."

"Oh no, I didn't get dressed like this for nothing!" May gasped shaking her head. She never usually dressed while intentionally showing the amount of skin she was flaunting and she wasn't all about being scantily dressed, but she still liked getting dressed up and going out, especially when she knew she looked nice.

"Of course not," Marina said with a wave of her hand as she stood from her seat and took her cup to the kitchen. "We should leave now." She called out.

"Agreed…" Rolyn sighed as she followed Marina's example and went to put her now empty cup in the sink.

* * *

><p>Jynx was a club with two levels. The upper level Alex quickly dubbed the High Class section. Young adults were sitting at tables talking and relaxing in the areas that looked like done up living rooms. The dance floor of the high class level was made of a thick glass so that if you looked down you could see the almost spastic moving and grinding of the level below were things were…more intense, Jocelyn warned. There were bars on both levels where IDs had to be presented for anything alcoholic. The bartenders already knew exactly who Alex was when she tried.<p>

The music was very much to Aden's approval and once the tall boy approved, everyone else did. No one ever questioned Aden's taste in music. Dawn had made a point that Alakazam had to have been missing their star DJ now that he was off at college. Aden had blushed bashfully at the comment. Soon enough everyone went their separate ways. Alex had grabbed Patou who then grabbed Ian and the chain was dragged to the lower level of the club. Marina, Jimmy, Samia and Aden took refuge in the VIP section Jocelyn had roped off just for them.

"I feel like it has been forever since we've done something like this," Rolyn breathed as she walked along with Jason, Drew, and May. They decided a little exploration was needed before they decided just where they wanted to go. "It feels good to be dressed up."

"And may I say you look delicious, my dear." Jason took her hand and spun her in a circle. Rolyn laughed lightly as her cheeks took on a pink tint while Jason gave her a not-so-discreet once over. "It must be illegal to look this fine."

"It is." May piped up. "I'm sure you'll see our mug shots on Access Jewel Monday night." May commented with a roll of her eyes. "Or better yet you will see it all over the cover of _She Says_."

"And what has you so testy?" Drew questioned wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into him. "I thought we agreed to ignore the social media issue."

"We did." Rolyn confirmed.

"But we ran into Jasmine today and let me tell you, her first impression was a horrid one." May snapped. "The girl called me a grunge and Alex near ripped her face off."

"Not to mention she was flanked by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." Rolyn muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"A girl with orange-red hair and a girl with green hair?" Jason inquired. Rolyn nodded.

"Marissa and Michelle," Drew named. "They work on _She Says_ with Jasmine, not to mention they are her closest friends."

"They're creepy." May pointed out. "Marissa looked eternally pissed and Michelle looked like a doll brought to life."

"Well, not everyone can be as sweet, happy, and naturally beautiful as you, May." Drew chuckled pressing his lips to her temple. May smiled softly as she leaned into him. Rolyn smiled slightly as well, finding her brother's affection simply adorable.

"I just hope we never run into them again." May breathed. "I'd rather not deal with her bad attitude."

"Amen…" Rolyn laughed. "Oh, may will you come to the bathroom with me?"

May shrugged before nodding. Rolyn beamed before getting on her toes and pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek, telling him they would be right back. The two girls linked arms and maneuvered through people to make it to the ladies room. Inside the bathroom, everything was a red and purple; deep red walls and deep purple sinks. Red toilets and purple stalls.

Rolyn locked herself in one and May waited on the outside, leaning against the sink. Once Rolyn was done she came out and went straight to washing her hands before running her fingers through her curls and spraying a generous amount of an exotic smelling body spray over her.

"So," Rolyn said as she pulled out some lip gloss and began to apply. "How much you wanna bet all Drew wants to do is get you out of this club and have his way with you?"

May choked on ear and pushed off from the sink, taking a step away from her best friend. Rolyn perked a brow at the brunette's reaction as she replaced her lip gloss in her purse.

"Oh, come on, May…" She groaned. "I know you see the looks he's been throwing your way since we got here. Of course Drew loves you but he's currently in full on lust right now." She chuckled as she turned and leaned on the sink the way May had earlier.

"Why would he – I mean, what makes you think that?" May stammered as her cheeks began to burn. Rolyn rolled her eyes.

"I know my brother well…too well actually. I know how much he loves, how much he hates, and how much he wants, and he wants you…bad." Rolyn said with a little roll of her neck. May pursed her lips. "Besides I'm pretty good at recognizing when a guy wants it now. Trust me, I have to know with a boyfriend like Jason."

May opened her mouth but hesitated. Rolyn perked a brow at her and she sighed. "D-Do you and Jason do…_it_ often then?"

It was Rolyn's turn to blush as she nervously ran a hand through her hair, pushing her bangs back. "Well…we have an active sexual relationship if that's what you're asking…I mean if you call twice a week often."

"Twice a week?" May squealed taking a step back. Rolyn giggled.

"May, you are so adorably innocent." She chuckled.

The door to the bathroom opened and someone sucked their teeth in annoyance. Rolyn and May both turned towards the door and May's eyes narrowed almost instantly. Jasmine met the glare with one of her own. The girl that looked like a porcelain doll also glared and Rolyn stood up straight.

"It's like the fates are against me." Jasmine commented lowly as she moved past the two Dragonites and began to inspect herself in the mirror. Michelle did the same, running her fingers through her mint green hair but never taking her eyes off of May.

"Maybe karma is trying to get you back for being such a jerk." May spoke up. Jasmine moved back from leaning towards the mirror and slowly turned her eyes on the brunette. May crossed her arms over her chest and perked a brow. "Trust me; we're not exactly happy to see you either."

"Aw, still miffed from today, _mutt_?" Jasmine cooed.

"Don't call me that." May snapped.

"Why not?" Jasmine gasped. "It's what you are…you have no pedigree or lineage. You don't even know how to uphold yourself. Not to mention you're like a child, a goldfish in a shark tank. If it weren't for the connections you magically obtained you would have been eaten alive by now. You stumbled into the lap of luxury by chance. You're a mutt, a commoner who just got too lucky."

May heard the snapping sound of the slap but wasn't aware that her hand had moved until she felt the stinging sensation in her hand and saw the handprint on Jasmine's cheek that matched her hand completely. Jasmine looked to be in shock too. Her eyes were wide as she slowly turned her head so that she was looking at the brunette again; May had jerked her head to side with the force of the slap.

"You no good bitch!"

The small blonde launched at May and in an instant May felt the harsh tug on the braid Dawn had work so hard on. May pushed the girl back and grabbed at whatever she got her hands on, effectively ripping the collar of the vest Jasmine wore. May went for another slap and Jasmine clawed with artificial, overly sharp nails. The scuffle between the two girls was short lived as Rolyn grabbed May around her middle and tugged her back. Michelle had done the same with Jasmine but the small blonde was still trying to go after the brunette.

"Calm down." Michelle hissed. That was the first time May heard Michelle talk and her voice was harsh…it was counter intuitive to the way she looked. Jasmine listened and went lax before Michelle hesitantly let go. With a loud groan and a few muttered explicit words, Jasmine stomped out of the bathroom. Michelle followed but not before shooting her glare towards May one last time.

* * *

><p><em>I don't think I could ever write out a proper in-depth cat fight…maybe it's because I'm not too partial to confrontation…unless someone is being an instigator. Anyhoo this was a tad bit longer than what I usually do for ML, but it had to be for everything I planned for this chapter. Don't you all just hate Jasmine right now? Don't you all wonder whatever happened to Lana? Well we'll have to wait and see, now won't we? I'll get back to my patter…or work one out with Sam. I hope you all liked this chapter and I promise to try and fit in some more May and Drew moments. <em>

_Please review and remember to like me on Facebook if you haven't already. Just look up the penname._

_~Rolyn~ _


	16. Reconnect

_I am a mess. Right now I am a tired, sore mess. Between dance and beating up my cousins I am just tired. I slept for a solid thirteen hours and during that extended slumber I had a dream about this story. I did have stuff planned but I'm finding that it could work to mix in whatever comes up as I go along. I'll be up for a while so I have plenty of time to get whatever done. I just need to focus which in my case is much easier said than done. I don't think this particular chapter will be as long as the last but that's just a presumption. It may be longer than I think. Either way, I hope you all like it._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Sixteen: Reconnect<em>

* * *

><p>May had left the bathroom sporting four raging red claw marks across her cheek. They were apparent red welts that you had to have been blind to miss, but Rolyn reassured that they would fade fast. May didn't really care at the point. She was just glad that she got the opportunity to at least tear into the other girl just as bad, maybe even worse. May wasn't usually the aggressive, violent type nor was she completely a pacifist. Jasmine had shaved away her last nerve faster than anyone ever could.<p>

Compared to past situations where May found herself face to face with another girl with an obvious dislike of her, May had never felt so inclined to hit someone. Even when Drew called her names when they first met, she hadn't been itching to tear him apart the way she had felt when Jasmine had begun to rant about her upbringing. The other girl was just so genuinely detestable.

May gingerly pressed her fingertips to the raised skin that was the claw marks as she and Rolyn approached Drew and Jason who had been leaning against the bar seemingly locked in deep conversation. Once they took note of their approaching girlfriends, they both frowned simultaneously. May couldn't help but think they noticed the seething look on her face before they noticed the parting gift Jasmine had given her.

"What happened?" Drew asked immediately as he pushed away from the bar. He brushed back May's bangs and tilted her head up before nudging it to the right so he could examine the apparent damage that had been made to May's face. His frown deepened and he turned his eyes on Rolyn.

"I didn't do it if that's what you're thinking!" She snapped before punching him in the shoulder, a glare narrowing her eyes. Drew stumbled slightly to the side with the force of the punch. Jason grabbed Rolyn by the shoulders before taking a glance at May's cheek. He whistled before sucking in air through his teeth.

"Who went Wolverine on your face?" He asked the brunette. Drew brought his eyes to meet May's and she couldn't keep them locked for long. She rolled her eyes as she nudged his hands away from her face and fixed her bangs back.

"It's nothing…" She growled. She was still a little angry from the fight. She had kept herself silently fuming as Rolyn tried to fix her up in the bathroom and gave her words of consolation. The best thing Rolyn could say to get her to calm down a bit was the fact that Jasmine had received the most damage because she fought like a girl and May fought like a Dragonite girl. There was a definite difference.

"Don't even." Drew warned shooting her a narrowed eyed look. May returned the glare with twice the venom. "Who did this?"

"Jasmine Cochrane." Rolyn supplied. May turned her glare on her best friend and Rolyn shrugged. "He wasn't going to let it go until he got a name and you know it." She chided.

"You let her do this to you?" Drew snapped.

"No." May retorted sharply.

"She beat the crap outta Jasmine." Rolyn snorted. Drew furrowed his brow. "Plus May slapped her first when the girl started spouting off about May's upbringing. The little witch deserved it, honestly. May gave her far worse than a couple of scratches."

"May…" Drew began but May shook her head.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She breathed while shaking her head. "Honestly I just wanna go home now. I know I won't be much fun the rest of the night." She admitted shooting Rolyn an apologetic look. Rolyn forced a small smile and nodded in understanding.

"I'll tell the others you had to go." Rolyn said before moving to take her leave. She took Jason by the hand and gestured for him to follow.

"See ya later May." Jason said with a slight smile of his own. May smiled in return before he and Rolyn went on their way towards the VIP area where most of their friends were probably still congregated. May watched the couple walk off before letting out a tired sigh. Drew took her hand and gestured for them to leave and she followed him without a word.

The drive from Jynx was mostly silent until May realized they were passing the turn off for the street her home was located on. She was familiar with the route Drew was taking her on though. May had only been to the Flygon house a handful of times and usually she'd be waiting on the outside or she'd be at the threshold of the front door. She had never ventured too far inside to really know what the place looked like.

The only girls in the Dragonite house that had actually been in the house was Marina, Patou and Rolyn. Dawn and Alex remained as far in the dark as she did about just what the other mansion-like structure looked like from the inside. Drew had promised it didn't look that different from Casa De Dragonite though. May took his word for it.

The Flygon house was very similar to her own house, May thought as she stepped inside and Drew shut the door behind her. It was large with high ceilings and just like Drew had said before, it was very open with multiple sky lights and walls completely made of glass in practically every room. The house smelled like boys: cologne, musk and air freshener. It was a different smell compared to the flowers and body spray scent that clung to everything in the Dragonite house.

In the living room, above the fire place was a mural; it was a massively blown up picture of all the guys that had May laughing lightly as she stared at it. Jimmy looked to have jumped on Aden's back just as the picture had been taken. His mouth was wide with a grin and Aden was smiling broadly as well while still looking surprised. Ian must have followed Jimmy's example except he had jumped into Jason's arms and they were wearing identical expression; mouths wide, tongues sticking out and one eye closed in a wink. Drew and Paul seemed like the only normal ones. Drew smirked, of course, an arm draped over Paul's shoulder. Paul had his arms crossed and was smiling lopsidedly.

"We took that last summer on one of our few male only outings." Drew explained without May asking. She giggled. "When Aden and Paul moved in we decided to put it up."

"Sometimes I forget just how close you guys are." May sighed as she continued to stare at the picture with a fond smile. The longer she stared at it, the quicker her frustrations and anger flew out the window.

"Yea, you would think that it's because of you girls that we hang together…" Drew murmured. May glanced at him through the corner of her eye. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was guilty of thinking that on more than one occasion. "But honestly if we knew none of you girls…if you guys weren't close or if none of us were dating the other, I think I'd still be friends with them."

"Even with Paul?" May chuckled.

Drew laughed lightly and nodded. "Especially with Paul. He keeps me sane."

"It started out with you and Jason right?" May asked as she pointed from Jason to Drew in the pictured. Drew hummed in confirmation.

"We've known each other since we were born. We really didn't have a choice about being best friends." Drew chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. May perked a brow but smiled despite herself.

"And then Rolyn came along and then Rolyn met Dawn, Alex and Paul."

"And then Marina moved to town and made friends with the girls."

"And Paul was put in your cabin at camp and he introduced you to Jimmy."

"And then you came along." Drew looked towards May and smiled gently. May couldn't stop the blush that burned across her cheeks. She averted her gaze downwards and Drew laughed once behind closed lips.

"And then we met Patou who introduced us to Ian."

"I think we were all kind of fated to be friends." Drew said suddenly. May furrowed her brow for a brief moment. "I mean before Paul and I became friends we were paired up for a school project and Jimmy and Aden were friends before meeting me, Paul and Jason."

"And Jason and Ian had a battle when they were kids that made Jason want to be a battler, right?" Drew nodded. "I'd like to think we were meant to be this way…no matter what people say otherwise."

Drew smiled and nodded again while draping an arm over May's shoulder and gently pulling her into him. May didn't resist and wrapped her arms around his middle, smiling gently as she leaned her head on his chest. His other arm came around her and her rested his chin on top of her head.

"Think we were meant to be together?" He asked lowly. May stilled in his arms for a second before sighing into his shirt, her smile broadening.

"I'm pretty sure we were." She murmured.

"In spite of our history of clashing heads."

"No way!" She laughed pulling away slightly to look up at him. Drew perked a brow and she laughed again while shaking her head. "It's because of that history that we are exactly where we need to be. If you had just come onto me the first time we met I would have rejected you in a heartbeat."

"What!" Drew gasped incredulously. "You're lying!"

"No! I'm not!" May shook her head. "I never dated back in my home town because I wanted my first real boyfriend to be my friend first. I mean I did have this guy friend that did ask me out but I knew it wasn't right. He and I were too much alike. You left a much more lasting impression by teasing me than you ever could have by asking for my number." May admitted.

"I should give advice on a sure fire way to pick up a girl then: call her by the wrong name for about half a year and make fun of her."

May giggled as she buried her face in his chest again. Drew laughed along with her before lifting her from the floor and causing her to squeal in surprise. Drew could always make her happy. Drew would always make her happy.

* * *

><p>"So how's school and everything?" May asked as she brushed her bangs back out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. She sat cross legged on her bed with her red laptop sitting before her. On the screen a sixteen year old Riley smiled and shrugged in response to the question.<p>

The young coordinator had grown so much that May always poked fun at her about it, talking about how she used to be so short and adorably innocent looking. Now she pointed out with giggles how Riley was now taller than her, granted a little more lanky with prominent hips and a bust that almost looked to be the same size of Rolyn's.

"It's been good," Riley said vaguely. "I tried out for cheerleading with Nate and Yvette."

"It was horrible!" Nate called from somewhere in the background. May laughed lightly. Nathani was always funny and reminded her of a mix of Dawn, Alex and Rolyn. A dangerous combination but one that you couldn't help but have a love for.

"It was fine! We totally made the team." Yvette appeared on the screen next to Nathani and grinned at May. May had met Yvette last summer when she first moved to LaRousse and started attending Camp Pokémon Masters.

She was a pretty young thing with hazel eyes, full lips and thick dark hair. She was average height and had a curvy body type. She was also a year older than Nathani and Riley and she was very sassy. She spoke fast, especially when she was annoyed and had a flare that May knew she would never want to mess with. The brunette also enjoyed just how real the seventeen year old could get. She never beat around the bush.

"Only because we got that school wrapped around our pretty little fingers. Go Medicham girls!" Nathani inserted once again with an evil laugh. May still couldn't see her and she watched as Yvette rolled her eyes and moved away so the camera could no longer catch her also. May and Riley stared at one another before chuckling together.

"Don't let the power go to your heads. We don't want anyone hating you for acting like stuck up jerks." May pointed out. Riley whipped around in the seat she was sitting in and gave Nathani a look that May couldn't see. Nathani blew a raspberry and Riley rolled her eyes. May laughed once behind closed lips.

"We try to rule gracefully, as Rolyn once said." Riley breathed with a shrug of her shoulders. May nodded. "It's not really ruling anyways…well not compared to Rolyn and the Dragonite girls. You guys had all of LaRousse in your hand. I have a lot to live up to."

"Well it's not just about the power." May said quickly. "It's mostly about the friendship. You have Yvette and Nate by your side so that's all that matters."

"I thought it was about being popular and having a good social standing." Nathani finally showed her face, turning Riley's webcam so that it was solely focused on her. May's brow shot up in surprise and Nathani smirked before running a hand through her massively curly hair. "My cousin was all about keeping tabs on her place on the social latter."

"Well that's Rolyn for you." May sighed. "But she never favored that over keeping her friends close. The only reason the Dragonite girls became so legendary was because of the things we accomplished and the lasting friendships we made."

"Well yea…" Nathani murmured.

"The whole Princess and Prince thing wasn't started by Rolyn or Drew. They were given the names." May also pointed out. Nathani nodded once.

"Words so true May." She agreed before turning the webcam back on Riley.

"Rolyn also chose to pass on the title of Princess to Riley because she was convinced Riley wouldn't abuse it like she was prone to sometimes." May smiled at Riley and the ivory haired girl chuckled lightly as a blush dusted her cheeks. "But anyways…how's Ray?" May smiled devilishly and Riley's blush deepened.

"Ooh…" Yvette taunted from behind Riley. The sixteen year old whipped around in her seat to hush her.

"He's fine." Riley finally said with a small shrug. "He's class president now."

"Ugh! I don't care about that!" May exclaimed bouncing on her bed and hitting her knees repetitively. "I wanna know about _you_ guys." She giggled. Riley ducked her head and squealed. When she lifted her head again she was pulling her hair back and smiling widely.

"He took me out on a date yesterday and it was really romantic." Riley spoke so quickly, her words ran together, but May caught what she had said and gasped dramatically while clapping her hands to her cheeks in mock surprise. "He was being so sweet! And that's like amazing because Ray can sometimes be as stoic as Paul." Riley giggled.

"I know." May groaned. "He still refuses to call me by my first name. He says it's too informal. Him and Marina…they come from a seriously proper family."

"Their family is old fashioned." Riley said. "Ray tells me all the time."

"I think it's cute!" Yvette inserted. "It makes them classy and all that jazz." May would not deny that Marina had an obscene amount of class. The girl was beyond the standard respectable girl. She was also beyond intelligent, talented and pretty. May knew Ray was quite handsome and an excellent coordinator but she didn't know exactly how smart he was. Since his last name was Sanchez, she was guessing that he was also pretty smart.

"So what's going on over there in Jewel?" Riley asked as she shifted in her chair. "You sick of college yet?" She laughed lightly. May shrugged.

"It's a lot of work, but that was kinda expected. Even though I've only been in school for a little over two months, I've been doing pretty good." May said with a nod. May checked her grades online once a week. So far her grade point average was a solid three-point-five out of four, but math was threatening to bring her down a few points if she didn't get a good grade on her next test.

"That's good." Riley sighed. "I heard that Diamond City, the city you live off of is pretty intense when it comes to stalking the socially elite."

May groaned and threw her head back. "Don't tell me you watch Access Jewel…" She grumbled. Unconsciously she brought a hand up to brush her cheek where the fading claw marks were. It had been three days since her fight with Jasmine in the bathroom at Jynx and the other girl had a more lasting battle scar. May had managed to scratch her neck to leave cuts rather than welts and her left eye was swollen and purple. May smirked when she saw her on campus that Monday.

"Well you could catch me taking a peak at it on occasion…" Riley admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We watch it every day." Yvette sang. Riley shot her a look over her shoulder.

"We don't take most of it to heart, May." Riley said quickly with a shake of her head. "We know you guys so we know better."

"I'm glad." May sighed with a small smile. Riley smiled in return.

"They say the shopping is pretty good over there too. I'd love to see Diamond Boulevard." Riley admitted. The sixteen year old had come a long way from the awkward, slightly tomboyish girl that aspired to be just like May. The brunette took pleasure out of knowing that Riley still wore her backwards pink and white cap with pink fly goggles to battle, but she no longer dressed in baggy clothing and had taken a liking to fashion since Rolyn had started talking to her more regularly.

"It's really amazing." May breathed with a nod. "I've been shopping there a couple of times but never to buy much because everything is so expensive. Emerald Mall which is just on the border of Diamond City and EmeraldTtown is really great. It has four levels and over two hundred stores."

"I so need to move to Jewel." Riley laughed. "Between the shopping and the beaches, it sounds like paradise."

"Yea, but Hoenn will always be it for me." May sighed. "Don't take it for granted and keep in mind you live in the largest, most technologically advanced city in the world."

"Of course not!" Riley exclaimed. "I love Hoenn."

"Don't we all?" May chuckled. Riley shrugged.

"So…you said school was alright, but what about you girls and the Charizard boys?" May asked perking a brow.

"Don't even get me started!" Nate all but screamed. "I hate them! I hate them! I hate Ryder Hanson! Hate him!"

"She means she loves him and wants to have his babies." Yvette chuckled as she came up next to Riley again. There was a loud cry from Nathani before Yvette was tackled and the connection was lost. May blinked in surprise when her screen showed her the blinking message that the video call had been disconnected.

* * *

><p>May didn't know what to do. It was a rare occurrence where she would find herself in the position she was currently in. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing but she had to deal with it now. There really wasn't much of an escape and she'd feel horrible for trying to escape in the first place. She tried her best not to seem uncomfortable as she stole glances at her companion out of the corner of her eye. His face was stony like always and expressionless. May couldn't help but wonder how and when Dawn ever got a reaction out of him. Paul always seemed so aloof.<p>

This was the first time in a while it had just been her and Paul. She would have been completely fine with anyone else. She and Jason spoke regularly, she and Aden connected well because they were similar, she even found herself fond of being in Ian's company without anyone else, but Paul always seemed to be the exception. He never spoke much and when he did he was threatening someone or insulting them and he looked like a no nonsense kind of guy. That made her wonder about him in every way.

What were his parents like since he never let any of them meet them? What was his childhood like before he met Alex and Dawn? What made him want to be a Pokémon master? What had him sticking around Drew and the others if they were annoying as he claimed? What did he and Dawn talk about on dates? Since when was his eyes a deep gray color instead of foreboding black…?

"Are you going to look at me like I'm some rare Pokémon for the entire ride home?" He finally spoke, his grip on the steering wheel tightening for a brief moment. May blinked in surprise and her cheeks began to burn with an untimely. He hadn't even looked at her so how did he know she was staring…she hadn't even known she was staring.

"Sorry…" She breathed, lowering her gaze to her lap. Paul shrugged and the silence between them returned. May felt ten times more uncomfortable. May should have waited until Rolyn and Drew's classes were done and went home with them.

Or maybe this was a prime opportunity to understand a little more about the quietest of the Flygon Boys…

"So…" May began awkwardly as she pat her legs. "How was classes for you today?" She asked, putting on her brightest smile and turning towards him. Paul perked a brow and shrugged again. May laughed lightly, trying to hide the fact that she wanted to frown at her lack of proper response. "Dawn says you're taking a lot of harder classes…any particular reason why?"

"I needed a new challenge."

"You must be really smart." May encouraged.

Paul shrugged again. "I guess…"

The conversation, or lack thereof seemed to be ending there. May wouldn't let it. "I don't think you ever told me what you're studying to be. I know you want to go on a journey at one point and compete in Pokémon leagues but is that it?"

"I want to take over my father's gym."

May's eyes widened. "Your father had a gym too?" Her smile softened as she recalled the gym her father was the trainer for in Petalburg.

"Yes…He left it in our hometown when he met my mother." He sighed, taking one hand off the steering wheel to run his fingers through long dull purple hair. "My mother was a trainer who went to his gym for a battle before she became famous. Soon after she was selected into the Masters Association she and my father got married and since my mother's hometown was LaRousse, she conducted most of her work there. My father left the gym to my uncle."

"Isn't the Masters Association impossible to get into?" May gasped. She knew Ash had been trying to get in for the last two years with little success and he was one of the greatest trainers she knew.

"My mom was a pretty bad ass battler…only one person could ever defeat her." Paul breathed.

"Who?"

"My dad."

May couldn't help but smile. "They sound perfect for each other."

* * *

><p><em>I knew it would be shorter, but the chapters that describe outfits usually end up being much longer than most of the other since I love giving every little detail about what all the girls are wearing and I had to dress seven girls last chapter! That was a first, really! I'm glad I could bring Riley back for a moment. I can't help but love her character and since a lot of people have been expressing some love for Paul (and I mean like twenty of you) I decided to let him and May have a moment since we never see them alone together. I don't like the way they portray Paul in the show or what people say he's portrayed as so I made him my own here. Hope you like it.<em>

_Don't forget to review! I updated sooner! And like me on Facebook or follow me on Tumblr.  
>Info is on my account page.<em>

_~Rolyn~_


	17. Accidents

_So I have officially started work and…I find myself going to bed at five and six in the afternoon rather than my usual midnight or one in the morning. Like it's still light outside when I believe it is time for bed and by the time I wake up, it's barely light outside. It's currently five in the morning right now. I went to bed at five in the afternoon yesterday. It's weird, but I love my job, no matter how tired it makes me. All my campers from last year came at me in a swarm and I was just like "THEY REMEMBER ME!" The new campers are turning out to be adorable as well…I'm sure you could care less though. On with the story…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen: Accidents<em>

* * *

><p>After a not so minimal amount of searching, May finally found a job she believed she could cope on campus for her work study. It fit into her class schedule so she wouldn't have to stay too long after her classes were done for the day, it was in the literature department which was a department she was fond of, even if it wasn't her first choice and it didn't ask her for more she was able to give. In all honesty, she felt like a secretary.<p>

She had a desk along with two other girls in the front of the literature department's office in the main building of the school where the other offices along with the School President's office was located. May had only been in this main building called the Manor a total of three times since she started attending school. Once to hand in her form for scheduling and another two times to alter the schedule she had been given.

May's job called for her to sometimes deliver information between offices, possibly answer phone calls, but mostly keep things organized and have paperwork ready for whoever may come through the door in need of it, mainly students. A lot of students came in and out for paperwork in need of transferring classes or sometimes transferring schools all together. That was the most she had done on her first day on the job.

She wouldn't say her job was boring because she was getting paid whether she was organizing paperwork or just sitting there waiting on a phone call, but she wished she could have done more. She was just starting to fall into a daze when her dex buzzed. It wasn't unheard of to use your dex when at work. One girl did it constantly and the other even had her Gallade doing some of her work for her as she filed her nails.

Pulling her dex out of her pocket, the front screen blinked with the small blurb telling her she had one new text from Drew. The brunette couldn't help but smile fondly as she opened the message.

'_Are you bored?'_

May furrowed her brow at the strange question, hesitating before sending back a message asking why he would ask. She waited a few seconds, usually it didn't take Drew long to get back to her, but after a minute passed, she decided to set her dex down and fiddle with the cordless mouse that went to her computer that she barely used. Another minute passed and her dex buzzed again. She snatched it up and furrowed her brow again.

'_Boyfriend's intuition.'_

May cocked her head to the side. Her dex buzzed again.

'_Or I could be right outside the door.'_

A beat passed before May snapped her head up, leaning over her desk slightly to get a view of the doorway to the office. Drew smirked at her while waving his dex at her. May pursed her lips and was on her feet in a minute. She would have gestured for him to come in but Professors and other adult secretaries were in the office. She stepped out the door and nudged him away from it before wrapping her arms around his middle in a hug, a bright smile came to her lips. She hadn't seen Drew in the last three days.

Drew caught her chin and tilted her head up so that he could bring his lips down to meet hers. May returned the kiss on impulse and Drew placed his hands on her hips as he pulled away slightly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Missed you…" He murmured against her lips. May laughed behind closed lips before placing another brief kiss on his lips. Drew smirked.

"I missed you too." She admitted as her arms snaked around her neck. The two of them were completely oblivious to the fact that students and teachers alike passed through the hall they were in. "What are you doing here? I thought you had class around this time?"

"It got cancelled." He breathed with a careless shrug. "I was going to go home, but then I remembered I had a gorgeous brunette just chomping at the bit to see me." His smirk turned arrogant and May rolled her eyes before giving him a blank look.

"Or you were the one who wanted to see _me_." She corrected while pulling an arm from around his neck so that she could poke him in the chest. Drew chuckled lowly and May almost blushed at the sound.

"You know me too well." He sighed, seemingly in defeat. "So is your work study really that boring? You looked near ready to fall asleep in there." He pointed out, jerking his head towards the literature office door. May simply shrugged.

"I like the job. It isn't as boring as library secretary and it's not as…dangerous as lab assistant. Did you know they have you clean out dangerous chemicals from beakers and stuff and they have you clean fungus experiment dishes?" May shivered at the thought.

Drew chuckled again while nodding slowly. "I know."

"This job seemed perfect anyways. I like literature and I get to talk to a lot of professors that are passing through." She said with a smile. "Since Rolyn has a major in writing too, I see a bit of her so it's not always boring."

"Ah yes, sister dearest would know how to liven up any situation." Drew murmured. May laughed lightly. "Well I did have a reason for being here. I'm sure you're aware of college homecoming?"

"Well yea, but that's like next month before Thanksgiving break, right?" May shrugged carelessly.

"Well since I always get my work done at the earliest point possible, I thought now would be a nice time to ask you to go with me." Drew reached up to brush May's bangs back before locking eyes with her. The brunette smiled softly.

"I dunno…" She breathed. "Do I have to answer you now?"

"If you wanna keep your boyfriend, yes." Drew lightly pinched her lower back and she jumped.

"Okay, okay! I'll go with you." She laughed. Drew smiled lopsidedly before bringing his lips to meet May's again in another kiss. He pulled her into him and dipped her back a bit and May squealed into the kiss just before he pulled away and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Of course you'll go with me." He said smoothly.

"Shut up!" She punched him in the chest.

* * *

><p>"Afternoon Ms. Sanchez," An intern greeted the aqua haired young woman and Marina mouthed a hello, unable to actually speak as her makeup artists applied some smoky colored eye shadow to her eyes. She had been moving around so much that her makeup artist would have her head if she even tried to actually talk to someone.<p>

Honestly the only reason the oldest of the Dragonite girls was so fidgety was because she had been feeling under the weather for a while now. It was nothing of the sore throat runny nose type of sick either; it was more towards she didn't want to get out of bed in the morning unless her stomach was churning as much as it was now kind of sick. She must have contracted that stomach virus that Melody went to theater class with the other day.

Once Marina's make up was done, she slumped in her chair, looking into her vanity mirror and wondering if it was the makeup or the lightning making her look so pale. She hoped it was one of those options. She couldn't afford to get sick right now. She had a showcase in school the next day and this photo shoot was for some of Victoria Romano's newest designs for her winter collection.

"From modeling the newest pokegear to modeling fashion's finest." Samia sighed as she leaned against the back of Marina's chair and looked over the aqua haired girl's shoulder. Marina practically took Samia with her everywhere. The girl was the only thing that kept her in order and sometimes she kept her sane when a particular day just wasn't going right and making her way into Jimmy's arms couldn't be her first option being as the train ride between Sinnoh and Jewel wasn't an everyday kind of trip with her schedule.

"Remind me to thank Ian for getting me in his mother's good graces. I've dreamed of modeling her designs." Marina sighed as she fiddled with her braided hair. For the shots they would have to take later, the hundreds of braids would have to be taken out and redone into whatever hairstyle Ms. Romano saw fit. Marina knew how tedious and boring that would be, but this was it for her. When it came to her acting she always dreamed of being taken seriously for her work, especially since it wasn't conventional to act with your Pokémon. For modeling, wearing Victoria Romano and being the spokesperson for whatever that woman wanted was what she dreamed of.

"Yes, I guess you owe Ian in a way but it wasn't just his word that got you here. You are very gorgeous Marina and you are excellent at what you do. What kind of designer wouldn't recognize that at first glance?" Samia laughed. Marina managed a smile. Her stomach was still in knots and her head was swimming. She swallowed back the nausea.

"Marina," Another intern was addressing her this time. This one was a little older than her and was very informal because of the age gap, Marina guessed. She was the first intern to call her by her first name all day. "They're ready for you in wardrobe."

"Okay, thank you." Marina smiled sweetly and the intern nodded before going along on her way. Samia stepped back and Marina lifted herself out of her seat. Just the small action of standing up had her head spinning and she wobbled on her feet. Samia was there in an instant, grabbing onto her elbow and basically supported most of her weight. Marina blinked, trying to get herself settled. A few deep breaths later she found herself feeling slightly more stable.

"You alright?" Samia asked quietly. Marina glanced at her, seeing the concern shining clearly in her friend's brown eyes. Steeling herself, Marina nodded, pulling her elbow away from Samia and walking towards wardrobe with her head held high. She had to fight through this sickness because she couldn't afford to get sick right now. She'd never forgive herself if she ruined this for herself.

The aqua haired beauty got through getting dressed in the designs Ms. Romano wanted to see first without having another dizzy spell. She admired the clothing that was all expensive fabrics and chic designs Marina has never seen before in her life. Victoria Romano never redid fashion. It was always different and new; an entire new style for the world to embrace and inevitably love. Marina already loved it.

"Ms. Sanchez,"

Marina squared her shoulders and put on her most perfect smile as Victoria approached her. Ian looked a lot like her. She was all dark hair and bright golden eyes with angular features. She was a little taller than Marina and she was lithe, moving like a cat, just like Ian. Marina couldn't help but wonder what Ian's father looked like if he took after his gorgeous mother so much.

"Pleasure to finally meet you." Victoria greeted before leaning in and pressing a kiss to both of Marina's cheeks. The twenty year olds smile brightened.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Romano." She tried her best to stifle her excitement as she spoke. She almost forgot that she was sick, until a painful twist in her stomach had her wincing slightly. Hopefully it went unnoticed.

"Please, call me Victoria." The woman waved off Marina's formalities and the Dragonite girl simply nodded. "I believe I should be honored to be in the presence of a legendary Dragonite girl. I was never too sure what Patou meant when she told me about it and I was even more confused about the concept of Flygon boys when Ian tried to explain, but now I see. The refinement shines in your eyes."

Marina blushed. "Thank you…"

"I've heard so much about you and your friends." Victoria beamed. "Not only do we have a model in your group of friends but designers as well?"

"Oh! Yea," Marina laughed lightly. "Rolyn has been all about clothes and designing since forever and Patou is amazing, too but you probably already knew that…" Marina was sure Ian bragged about his girlfriend to his mother. Marina knew she bragged to her parents about Jimmy's business skills.

Victoria nodded. "Maybe you could hint towards the two of them I may be in need of some help in the near future."

Marina was sure Patou and Rolyn would die at the news.

"Anyways, we aren't just here to talk. I chose you Marina because in the pictures I have seen you are able to bring out, not only the best in the clothes you model, but yourself as well." Victoria took Marina's chin and lifted her head a bit. "You're gorgeous…almost flawless and your hair color is to die for. I simply could not resist hiring you for this project."

"Thank you Ms. Romano."

"Victoria." The woman corrected. "Are you alright dear? You're eyes are a little glazed over and you seem pale?"

"I'm fine." Marina said quickly with a nod. Victoria stared at her skeptically before nodding. Marina resisted the urge to sigh in relief.

"Alright, let's get started."

Marina followed instructions to the best of her ability. She changed her expression as asked to every time the camera clicked and a flash went off. Her poses weren't limited and for the first half of her frames, she felt fine…better than before really, but that was short lived. Her ailments began to show. Her photographer asked her more than once if she was alright, by the fourth time he had asked, she finally voiced her nausea. Marina spent the rest of her photo shoot with Samia rubbing soothing circles into her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach in a waste bin in her dressing room.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we could be able to do this," Marcus smiled a charming smile and Rolyn couldn't help but smile in return as she twisted her mug on its saucer. She had barely touched the overly sweetened tea that she had ordered since they arrived at the small café down the street from the Arceus campus. Marcus had asked her the previous day if she'd like to hang out after class and after a little thought she agreed. He had become a good friend to her since they had reconnected. He was nothing like the boy that was seemingly obsessed with her back in Hoenn. She just hoped Jason realized that sooner, rather than later.<p>

The green eyed boy had expressed on several occasions he wasn't exactly happy with Rolyn hanging out with Marcus when once upon a time he would laugh at her having to be near the boy. Jason had always been jealous and probably always would be, but he was getting better with it. He knew Rolyn needed her liberties just as he needed his and that there was nothing wrong with Rolyn having a friend who was a guy because she was his and he was hers…but when it came to Marcus, Jason always had something to say. He was always on edge.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Marcus asked suddenly. Rolyn blinked in surprise and he brought his blue eyes to meet her dark brown ones. She swallowed nervously and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She asked back with a shrug of her shoulders. Marcus shrugged right back.

"I don't know…" He breathed, running a hand through sandy blonde hair. "I just get this feeling Jason doesn't exactly agree with me being around you as often as I am." He murmured, letting his eyes wander.

"Jason isn't my keeper."

"But he is your boyfriend." Marcus retorted.

Rolyn made a face. "Yes, he is."

"Well if I had a girlfriend as gorgeous as you, I'd always be worried no matter what the situation or the circumstances." Marcus admitted with a slight smile. Rolyn's cheeks flushed red and she avoided his eyes. They were too bright and too honest.

"Well thank you, but Jason knows that I love him…and he also knows how I feel about love." She said lowly as she stared at her mug of tea.

"And how do you feel about love?" Marcus asked just as quietly. Rolyn glanced up at him briefly, the red in her cheeks deepening as she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I believe…" She began with a sigh. "That you only fall in love once." Marcus furrowed his brow at her and she continued, sitting a little forward in her seat. "Yes you can love again if you lose your first love and all that but I really believe is that there can only be one true, irrevocable, indefinite and infinite love that you can have. Jason is my first love…and he'll be my last."

"What if he didn't feel the same way?"

The sharp pain in her chest that question caused made Rolyn grind her teeth. She internally seethed at Marcus for even suggesting such a thing.

"It wouldn't matter. I'd always love him, even if he didn't love me back." She stated in a matter of fact tone. Marcus nodded slowly while staring into his coffee. There was something unreadable in his eyes that Rolyn ignored.

"So…that's it for you. You'd never love again?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"I think I'd love again after Jason. If I lost him or if, Heaven forbid, we break up indefinitely it would be possible for me to find someone else, but it wouldn't be the same, ya know?" She shook her head as she spoke.

"I get what you're saying…" Marcus breathed. "Jason is very lucky to have someone love him so much."

"He loves me just as much." Rolyn said quickly. "We fight over who loves the other more." She laughed.

"Really?" Marcus laughed as well. "Like real fights?"

"Yes, actual fights that end with forced apologies that Drew makes us go through. We're an odd couple, I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Rolyn smiled fondly and Marcus smiled as well.

"I hope I find a girl who cares for me as much as you care for Jason; seems ideal." Marcus laughed awkwardly and Rolyn's smile brightened as she nodded.

"I hope the same." She said with a nod.

"Hope what?"

Rolyn almost jumped out her skin as she whipped to the side. Jason smiled at her sarcastically and gave her a stiff, mocking wave. Her eyes widened briefly and the ebony haired Hayden swallowed nervously as she quickly stood to her feet. Marcus did the same but he didn't care go near either of them.

"Hey Jason," Rolyn forced a smile. When Jason didn't respond to her greeting, her smile faltered knowing exactly where this was headed. Honestly, she was rather tired of it, but this was Jason she was dealing with. Yes he was getting better with his jealousy but he was still a jealous guy who has admitted on several occasions to his insecurities.

"You look and sound a little guilty…" He murmured taking a step towards her. Rolyn pursed her lips and kept her eyes locked with his. "Do I want to know the reason?"

"Jason, she wasn't…" Marcus trailed off after Jason turned a narrowed eyed look at him.

"Listen dude, if you want to do something for yourself, just don't talk, alright?" He snapped. Rolyn glared and punched him roughly in the arm, effectively regaining his attention.

"You don't talk to my friends like that." She said through grit teeth.

"Is that all he is?" Jason questioned sarcastically. Rolyn resisted the urge to punch him again.

"Yes, that's all he is. You're the only one who assumes otherwise." She hissed.

"It's hard not to when I barely see you Rolyn." He retorted with a shake of his head. "It's even worse that when I do see you, you're with him."

"So you don't trust me." Rolyn stated flatly.

Jason blinked in surprise, but quickly regained himself and glared at her. "Don't try to turn this around on me." He said lowly while crossing his arms over his chest. Rolyn made an indignant sound while rolling her eyes.

"You cannot be serious." She chided. "Jason, why would you even get upset if you trusted me completely, the way I trust you? When was the last time I have chewed you out for talking to a girl? Honestly?"

Jason didn't respond.

"I can't even remember." She growled. "And yet if I so much as accidently bump into a guy you attack me like I'm a cheating whore." She snapped.

"Rolyn…" Marcus began but he was once again shut down by the Hayden shoving a hand in his direction, silently telling him to mind his own business. Marcus nodded slowly and kept his mouth shut.

"What do we have if you can't trust me? Hmm?" Rolyn gave Jason an expectant look. "Now you have nothing to say, huh? I wish you would know what it's like to feel so shaken by the fact that you could lose the person you love when someone of the opposite sex so much as looks in your direction. It's tiring trying to appease your jealousy Jason. I can't handle it as much as everyone thinks I can…"

"I know…" Jason murmured. "But…"

"They're really are no buts." Rolyn interrupted. "I know you love me, I know you're afraid of losing me; I feel the same way Jason. You just need to work on the way you handle it."

Rolyn's dex went off on the table. She glanced at it seeing that it was…Paul of all people. If it was anyone else, she may have just ignored it right now, but Paul didn't just call anyone for anything. She couldn't even remember the last time he had called her. Picking up her dex, she answered the call before the last buzz.

"Hello?"

"Rolyn, we have a problem…" Paul's voice sounded more strained than usual. He almost sounded scared…Paul was never scared.

"What's the matter?" She asked quickly.

Paul hesitated. "Dawn…she hit her head…I-I'm at the hospital with her now…just help…please." Rolyn's eyes widened.

"Okay, I'll call the others and be there soon, okay?" Rolyn said. Paul hummed in approval of her quick planning. Rolyn hesitated before asking another question. "Does Alex know?"

"Why do you think I called you first?" Paul basically growled. Rolyn nodded.

"Alright…see you soon." She closed her dex and shoved it into her purse before slinging it over her shoulder. "We have to go. We have an emergency." She said quietly towards Jason. He didn't question her, just glad that the situation had been shifted from one piece of controversy to the next. He didn't know how he could respond to what Rolyn had said to him but now he had time to think. "I'm sorry Marcus." She said quickly.

"It's okay," Marcus smiled weakly. "I'll see you later."

Rolyn nodded before taking Jason's hand and dragging him out of the café. She recognized his car a little bit away and quickly approached it, silently wondering how she was going to tell the others, more specifically Alex, about what happened. She didn't have all the details but if Paul said Dawn was in the hospital, it couldn't be good.

"What's wrong?" Jason finally asked across the roof of his car just as he unlocked it. Rolyn slid into the car and he followed, looking at her expectantly.

"Dawn was in an accident and she's at the hospital." Rolyn murmured. "Paul said it had something to do with her head…I didn't get that many details."

"Alright, we'll go to the hospital…" Jason sighed as a frowned set in on his face. "And Rolyn, I'm sorry…for making you feel the way that you do." He added quietly while turning to look towards her. Rolyn locked eyes with him before leaning over in her seat and pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

"I love you…only you and I always will. I'm sorry you ever felt anything less." She responded quietly. "Next time you think otherwise, I'll try everything in my power to remind you." She smirked briefly.

"I don't think we should be talking about sex at time like this." Jason whispered against her lips. Rolyn laughed a bitter sweet laugh.

"Just get us to the hospital."

* * *

><p><em>Oh no! Dawn is hurt! We started out with fluff and it gradually just got to the point that everyone is just like…oh life, why are you so cruel? Marina is sick, Rolyn and Jason still have issues and Dawn is hurt. I'd love to know how all of you think Alex would handle such a predicament since Dawn is Alex's life, whether she admits it vocally or not. I tried to end this chapter on a sort of funny note, I don't think I nailed it but I like the ending of this chapter just the same. Next I will update Monster and then we'll come back and see just what condition Dawn is in.<em>

_Thanks for reading and I would love a review. I mean seriously I would love one.  
>Oh and like my page on Facebook. Link will be on my page. <em>


	18. Awake

_I at least wanted to get something done before Wednesday rolled around. If you are reading this and it's past Wednesday, I have failed you. I hope I haven't failed you. Since I took a nap this afternoon I should be up for a bit to type, but then again, I do have work in the morning so technically I should have been asleep by now just to be rested up enough. I need at least thirteen hours of sleep to handle those kids. Any less and I'll be a zombie. I am currently watching PowerPuff Girls while typing this by the way…that doesn't matter but I just felt the need to share._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eighteen: Awake<em>

* * *

><p>"I don't care how many people are allowed to be in there at a time! If you don't let me see her right now, I swear to Arceus I will release all my Pokémon and give them orders to turn this hospital into rubble."<p>

Knowing Alex, that wasn't much of a hollow threat. She was a girl who kept true to her word, no matter how outrageous it was. Being all too aware of this, Aden stepped between the short purple haired girl and the woman behind the reception desk in the lobby of Diamond General Hospital. Alex had been harassing the nurse long enough. There was really nothing she could do. Only one person could be in the room along with Dawn while the doctor was with her. That one person just happened to be Paul at the moment. Obviously, Alex wasn't too happy about that.

"You need to calm down." Aden murmured. Alex brought narrowed pink eyes to meet his deep purple ones. He gave her a look and her shoulders visibly relaxed as he placed his large hands on her upper arms. "You just have to be patient and not have yourself arrested." He added while pulling her into him. Alex did something she never would have otherwise if it weren't for the current situation. She whimpered and latched onto Aden for dear life. She depended on him.

May sighed and lowered her head. She hadn't said much since she arrived at the hospital with Patou, Drew and Ian. She had been with them when Rolyn had called. The former Princess was using a solemn tone. That was when May knew something was wrong. Now they were all gathered, looking like a deranged pack still awaiting news on their friend's condition.

They were told they would have to wait. Paul was the only one permitted in the room while the doctor tried to assess things properly. May was perfectly fine with letting the doctor do what he or she had to in order to help her friend, but the wait was killing her. Marina had been the one to call Dawn's mother, saying that she'd update her in an hour or so. Hopefully the news she had by then weren't too bad.

"Are you friends of Dawn LeNoir?"

May's head snapped up and the present ten of the Untouchable Twelve suddenly had their attention wrapped around the young woman that stood before them in her lab coat that went over a pristine cream colored dress. Her eyes were a gentle sympathetic brown color, but May couldn't help but feel like that was how most doctor's eyes looked because they usually were the bearers of bad news.

"That's us." Rolyn confirmed with a nod. The dark haired doctor smiled briefly before diverting her gaze.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Queen." The woman greeted and introduced with a nod. Some of them nodded back, expecting more from the woman than merely her name, despite the fact that the information as good to know. "Your friend has experienced a bit of head trauma from a gymnastics accident; I'm not sure if you were made aware of this."

"No, we weren't; thanks for taking a century just to tell us." Alex chided with a roll of her eyes. Dr. Queen glanced at her and perked a brow for a brief moment. Alex huffed and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into Aden who had his hands on her hips.

"The only issue with Dawn's current situation is that she blacked out prior to being brought to the hospital and hadn't woken up since. Blacking out after a head injury is never a good thing." Dr. Queen murmured while shutting her eyes. There was a heavy silence hanging in the air as the information slowly sunk in. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together from the slightly vague explanation the doctor offered.

"Is she in a coma?" Marina questioned weakly. The others around her almost simultaneously flinched at the term 'coma'. It was too scary a thought to think about. Comas were unpredictable lasting for days or even years. Sometimes the hit to the head didn't have to be more than a ball to a head. Sometimes life support was needed. In many cases, a coma would be worse than death. Having the person alive but gone was hard to move on from.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Queen sighed with a shake of her head. The sympathetic apology made Alex scream. Aden acted fast and whipped her around, allowing her to bury her face in his chest and stifle the wails she put no effort into stopping.

Dr. Queen released a deep breath as she took a few steps back before turning away from the group of young adults all together and heading back towards the way they came. She never liked watching people cry and the girl with the vivid purple hair was breaking her heart. The ten of them clung to one another for some kind of comfort. Alex wasn't the only one shedding tears. May couldn't hold her own back as she gripped tightly to Drew's hand. Rolyn leaned on her shoulder from the other side, her shoulders jerking with a sob every few seconds.

"This cannot be happening…" Patou spoke in a broken voice. Her face was red, and her eyes were wide, but no tears were visible as she stared at the way the doctor had gone. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she swallowed thickly and shook her head. "I was just talking to her this morning…how could she have…?"

"I told her gymnastics was dangerous!" Alex growled as she pulled away from Aden. He didn't release her from his arms, scared of what she might do in her grief. "She's just too airheaded to understand that I guess. I always knew she was stupid. Look where she got herself. She deserved it for not listening to me."

"Alex, shut the hell up." Rolyn snapped, her eyes narrowing. "It was an _accident_…and why the hell are we thinking the worst? P-People come out of comas all the time and she's only been asleep for a few hours so it's not like all hope is lost."

* * *

><p>"Your friends are outside in the waiting room." Dr. Queen informed as she stepped into the threshold of the room. Paul glanced at her briefly before turning her attention back on the sleeping navy haired girl laid out before him in the bed. He shrugged at the news that his friends had arrived. They rcouldn't do much for him at this point. When Dawn was awake, disoriented, but awake he thought their presence would mean something. That was why he called Rolyn. Now…he didn't know what to think.<p>

No one could help him but Dawn and the only way she could do that was by waking up. The issue with that was that he had no clue if or when she was going to wake up. So far she had been unresponsive. The doctors had poked and prodded, scanned and rescanned with little results. Thankfully, this wasn't a case where she was brain dead, but she might as well be. The heart monitor rattled his nerves. The much to calm rhythm of her breathing made him uncomfortable.

"I'm guessing you want some time alone?" Dr. Queen inquired. Paul simply nodded. He felt no need to vocally respond to anything or anyone unless they were questioning Dawn's condition and had the ability to rectify it so that he returned to the over optimistic, bubbly ball of sunshine he had come to know and love.

He gave a bitter smile. The love thing was still pretty new. He had seen it thrown around so much amongst his friends. He'd heard Alex exclaim it all in Aden's name. He had seen Drew admit to it on several occasions in public situations. He could see the obvious love Marina and Jimmy harbored for one another without them even speaking. He didn't even want to get started on Rolyn and Jason. He didn't understand love, even after he started dating Dawn. He never thought about it until she had said it first.

She had said it the first time they had made love. They had made love because she said it.

Paul was never good with words when it came to any emotions other than anger and annoyance and he was all too aware. He was more of a man of action and he physically showed his love for Dawn multiple times. She made it seem like it was enough. He had a nagging feeling that it wasn't. He pondered over it for days. Did it really matter if he actually vocally told her he loved her like she had on several occasions? The rational part of him agreed that it wasn't exactly necessary. The emotional part of him wanted to proclaim endless and unyielding affection for the younger girl every time he opened his mouth.

Paul glanced over his shoulder. The door to the room was shut, the doctor was gone and he was left alone to his own devices and the hums and beeps of medical equipment.

"They say that when you talk to someone while they are in a coma, it will help." He muttered. "In all honesty, I believe that's a bunch of shit because people do it all the time only to pull the plug on their loved one the next day."

He stared at her peaceful face for a moment. He expected her to scorn him for cursing or to tell him that she completely disagreed. He tried not to be too disappointed when there was no change.

"I guess you wouldn't agree with me since you love to talk…way too much, mind you. I think this is the longest you've gone without talking." His coal colored eyes remained locked on her eyelids, waiting for them to flutter open or for her breathing to falter as she gasped in offense. "I think this is a record for me...I never talk this much. Even with you."

He laughed bitterly and turned his head towards a blank cream colored wall.

"I get that you're a drama queen and take things to the next level, but you really need to wake up." He said lowly as he glanced at her still hand. Furrowing his brow, he wrapped his fingers around hers. "I don't know what you want from me, but I'm willing to do a hell of a lot just for you to not stay like this for another minute. I'm not used to seeing you hurt or unhappy or…"

Paul narrowed his eyes as he felt the familiar sting of unshed tears. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and swiped at his eyes with the back of his free hand. He wasn't used to this. Dawn made him something he wasn't. She turned him into an emotional wreck. He couldn't help but feel like this was all the proof he needed to know he loved her. Paul didn't cry for anyone he didn't love…well, he never officially stated it before today, but it should be a rule.

"You said since people need happiness and I don't seem to have it that you'd be my happiness and you're doing a really shitty job right now." He growled as he squeezed her fingers. "I don't think I can be happy with you like this, so wake up…"

"You could ask more nicely…"

Paul's breath caught in his throat. Dawn clenched her eyes briefly before blinking them open. Their normal cerulean color wasn't as vivid as it usually was, but at the moment, Paul really didn't care. All that mattered was that her eyes were open and she was looking at him.

"Did we drink again? Cuz I have a horrible headache."

"I love you."

Dawn blinked in surprise. "W-What?" She stammered. Paul cracked a rare and brief smile.

"I love you."

Dawn had heard him correctly. She wasn't too sure considering what he had said…it was something he'd never said before and if she wasn't suffering from the worst headache of her life, not to mention a horrible strain in her neck, she'd have been bouncing around the room screaming. A smile would do, though; so she smiled weakly and nodded, almost like she was approving what he had said to her.

"I love you, too!" She giggled.

* * *

><p>Jason glanced at her out the corner of his eye for the umpteenth time. She was smiling in that wide way she never liked, but she couldn't help it because of her relief. They had seen Paul smile for the first time in ages when he had told them Dawn was awake and hopefully going to be alright. With that consolation, the green eyed couldn't help but think back to the issue he and Rolyn had been facing long before they received word of Dawn's condition.<p>

He could handle Rolyn angry. He was used to her yelling and screaming and in many cases, getting an attitude. Her desperation and exasperation was something he wasn't too familiar with. He didn't want to smother her or make her feel like she wasn't trusted. She never treated him that way despite the many times Drew had pointed out she was jealous.

"She never acts on her jealousy." The green haired Hayden explained. "She doesn't want to upset you."

She was constantly thinking of him; he couldn't help but affirm. He constantly thought of her, but sometimes it wasn't in a good light. He couldn't help but worry that one day she'd be sick of him despite the years they've spent together. He blamed the fact that he still believed she held a grudge for the years he tormented her and before May came along, he was sure that grudge would still be in place, but with the brunette's help, they all learned a little about having the ability to forgive.

Jason made a mental note to thank May for being such an angel.

"You okay?"

Jason looked towards her and they locked eyes. He swallowed nervously. Rolyn perked a brow.

"I'm fine." He reaffirmed. "A-Are we okay?"

He mentally cursed. Since when did he stutter? Jason was supposed to be the epitome of confidence. He was shameless. Nothing was supposed to get to him…except maybe the girl sitting beside him, but that was once in a blue moon.

Rolyn pressed her lips together and she nudged her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Jason internally chuckled. He always found it adorable when she did that.

"I thought it was implied that all is forgiven?" She inquired, cocking her head slightly to the side. Jason stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"I just thought you forgave me too quickly for it to be genuine." He admitted slowly. Rolyn's brow furrowed for half a second before a half smile pulled at her lips.

"It's easy to forgive you Jason, no matter how badly you screw up because honestly when you love someone enough they never do wrong." She breathed as she leaned in towards him and her smile broadened. "It was love at first sight for me so no matter what happens, you'll always be my kind of perfect."

Jason couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. "You say stuff like that and I can't help but think how grateful I am to have you. I don't even understand why I get so jealous."

"I can't blame you." Rolyn sighed with a shrug. "I may not be Marina gorgeous, but I have been known to attract my fair share of suitors." Jason frowned. "Who I immediately set straight because I have an amazing boyfriend and I couldn't picture myself with anyone else."

Jason hesitated and felt the familiar burn of a blush coming to his cheeks. "Really…? You can't see yourself with anybody else…ever?" Rolyn smiled softly and shook her head. "Ever?"

"You're it for me, Jason!" She laughed while slapping him playfully on the shoulder. Her face was suddenly tinted red at the confession. "I'll never love anyone else the way I love you." She added quietly while pushing her glasses up again; it was a dorky nervous habit, but it was hers.

"Then marry me."

Rolyn took in a sharp breath and jerked away from Jason as though he were set on fire. She stared at him for a moment, looking for the joking smile, the cocky smirk or the shine of arrogance that usually came with his challenges or witticisms. His lips were set into a gentle smile and his eyes were vulnerable.

"Jason…wow…" She hissed brushed her bangs out of her face. "Y-You can't be serious." She stammered.

Jason scoffed. "We all knew I was gonna ask you sooner or later…because everything you said is the exact same way I feel about you." He admitted locking eyes with her. "Hearing you actually say it just makes me…I don't even know how to explain it."

"Jason…"

"Not the most conventional way to propose, but it kinda just slipped." He laughed. Rolyn restrained a smile. "Plus, if you say I have a husband instead of boyfriend, it sends those suitors you were talking about running twice as fast." Rolyn rolled her eyes as the smirk appeared.

"Fine…"

"Fine, what?" He pressed. He wanted to hear her say it.

"Fine, I'll marry you." She elaborated. Jason's smirk turned into a splitting grin. "As irrational and random as the proposal was, I can't say no."

"What's more romantic than getting proposed to in a hospital lobby after an argument and after you just received news that your friend has woken up from a three hour coma?"

Rolyn groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Shut up before I say no."

"Too late. You said yes. There are no retractions." Jason smirked cockily and Rolyn rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?"<p>

Dr. Queen perked up from her desk. She was surprised when she saw the aqua haired beauty that had been wondering about the condition of her young friend earlier standing in the doorway of her office. She never caught the girl's name, but she recognized her from magazines so she smiled awkwardly and nodded in recognition of being addressed.

"What can I do for you Miss…"

"Marina Sanchez." The girl gave a brief, nervous smile. Dr. Queen nodded. "I haven't been feeling too well lately, and since I'm already at the hospital, I thought it would be pretty smart to see if everything was okay while I had the chance."

Dr. Queen nodded and stood up from behind her desk. "Alright, we can check things out. What are the symptoms?" She inquired crossing her arms over her chest.

Marina rolled her eyes upwards as she folded her hands behind her back and shrugged carelessly like her displeasing headaches, horrid stomach cramps and unrelenting nausea weren't much. She relayed the symptoms to the doctor and Dr. Queen nodded as she questioned her further about each symptom the oldest of the Dragonite girls had been suffering from. It was the last question that caught Marina a little off guard and rattled her nerves.

"Have you missed a period recently?"

Now that Marina thought about it, she couldn't recall her last menstrual cycle. It had to have been over a month ago…or maybe less. Her last period had been before the party at the beginning of the school year. Either way it was too long ago and missing a period usually pointed towards one thing. Usually. Marina hoped this wasn't the case. She prayed to Almighty God that this wasn't the case.

Her stomach had been a little softer and rounder than usual and she has been feeling a little on the emotionally wrecked side…

"No….no, no, no, no, no…" Marina laughed bitterly while shaking her head. Dr. Queen furrowed her brow as Marina took a step back. "I just have a stomach virus, really. I don't eat that well to be honest so that could have made me sick and the nausea only happened recently."

"Do you still want to try a test?"

"I'm not pregnant." Marina said firmly.

"And a test will reaffirm that if you're right. It doesn't hurt just to check, Marina."

She hated Doctor logic.

The test was taken and the results came back quickly but the time Marina sat waiting in an examining room seemed to last for hours. She didn't do much when Dr. Queen gave her the news. She had smiled, but it was forced of course. Too much was happening at once inside her head for her to react properly to the fact that she was actually pregnant.

"You're a month along." Dr. Queen said in a matter of fact tone. They had returned to her office and Marina stared blankly as Dr. Queen took her seat behind the desk.

Marina decided to change the subject quickly and pointed towards the picture on the woman's desk. It depicted a handsome blonde man and an almost equally blonde young girl in his arms, both wearing almost identical grins. Marina could see the hints of Dr. Queen in the girl, though. They shared the same eyes.

"Is that your husband and daughter?" Marina pointed towards the picture. Dr. Queen glanced at it before smiling softly and nodding.

"That's my sweet darling and my tormentor, yes." The doctor laughed lightly.

"She looks like a nice girl, though." Marina argued. The doctor laughed openly this time and shook her head.

"My husband is my tormentor. You got them mixed up." She explained. Marina forced a smile again. "Are you married, Marina?"

The oldest of the Dragonite girls shook her head. "I'm still in school." She murmured. "S-So is my boyfriend." She didn't know she was crying until she felt the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She brought a hand up to cover her moth as she sniffled. The situation was finally gripping her as she admitted to it. "My first time having sex and I am too drunk to remember and I conceive my first child."

Dr. Queen hesitated. "Is your boyfriend the father?"

"Of course he is!" Marina screeched. Her eyes were turning red and her voice was shaking. "I wasn't _that_ drunk!"

Dr. Queen nodded, murmuring an apology. "Well, do you want to talk to him about what you'd like to do?"

"What we'd like to do…" Marina muttered. "You mean if we want to get rid of it or not! No! Hell no! I don't care what he says I would never take an innocent life even if it hasn't seen the light of day yet."

Dr. Queen smiled softly and nodded in understanding.

"Alright, then we have a lot of planning to do."

Marina simply nodded, not thinking about how she'd need to not only break the news to Jimmy, but her friends as well.

* * *

><p><em>Ah it's so short and I hate it! I had fun with the Dawn and Paul fluff…really I did. The Rolyn and Jason thing was inspired by something that happened today. I'll let you know now I am floating on air, but I wasn't proposed to really. Most of you…well almost all of you guessed that ending bit. Yes, Marina is with child. I've always wanted to try writing out a pregnancy. I've doing a bunch of research on it and my mom thinks I'm pregnant. Awkward…Anyhoo, thanks for reading.<em>

_Review! Now! DO IT!_

_~Rolyn~_


	19. Announcement

_Another chapter of ML is here for you! Today I realized that the chapter planning I had written out wasn't exactly lined up with what I had done. I'm not too keen on switching things around all the time but compared to what I had planned before this, I believe that this story is exactly on the path it should be. It's actually pretty hard to balance things out like this with the preset number of chapters and themes that I have to keep constant because it's way too late in the game to change them. Not to mention they are so many leading characters that there will be times where a character will disappear for a while and then resurface later. It's worked thus far, but what do I know. It's how you guys see it that matters._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nineteen: Announcement<em>

* * *

><p>Almost everyone was out today. Dawn had dance class with Alex; Jimmy, Aden and Paul had decided to go to the gym; Rolyn and Jason were off doing heaven's knows what; Patou, Ian and Drew were attending a coordinating seminar at school, and Marina was off in Sinnoh as per-usual during the week…and here was May, stuck at home all alone working on a psychology paper she wished would write itself.<p>

Her friends always seemed to have something to do and somewhere to be. Alex has been spending extra time with Dawn since her accident two weeks back; it was like the purple haired girl wanted to make sure every second she had with Dawn wasn't wasted. Rolyn hadn't left Jason's side since then either. They had been acting particularly lovey-dovey, May noticed. They haven't argued in days. Patou was always busy with something whether it be school or fashion. May knew how the blonde had obtained an internship under Ian's mother. Marina, who May thought she could talk to about anything, had been distant, and not just in the literal sense. She didn't know where this left her.

"It leaves me at home, alone, with no social life…" May grumbled to herself as she stabbed another dinosaur shaped chicken nugget with her fork and stuffed the entire thing into her mouth. She stared at her computer screen as she chewed slowly. She had only a paragraph done for a paper that had to be eight pages long. May was beginning to thank the fact that having the paper double spaced was mandatory.

The paper was due in the morning, but since May was becoming very excellent in the art of procrastination, she would find whatever reason she could to put off finishing this paper. She worked better in the last few seconds anyways. Deciding it was a little too early to actually be productive, the brunette snatched up the remote on the couch next to her and switched on the flat screen that remained mounted over the fire place. She groaned when she saw the Access Jewel insignia flash across the screen just as Jasmine's mother came into view wearing another too tight, too expensive cocktail dress.

Now, on any other day May would have changed the channel in an instant. Anything was better than listening to the gossip that this show threw out about people she knew personally. She and her friends had made a pact to ignore the show and the rest of the social media since the beginning, but when Miranda Cochrane began to speak, May hesitated.

"_Breaking news on the Untouchable Twelve and how we may be hearing wedding bells? Not to mention, do we have a second generation of Untouchables on the way? I'm Miranda Cochrane with the inside news you don't want to miss_."

May's brow furrowed as she set her laptop to the side and kept her eyes trained on the television as it switched to footage captured only heaven knows when. It depicted a familiar ebony haired girl with one of her arms interlocked with a certain green eyed boy.

"_The hot and cold love story that revolves around the lives of Rolyn Hayden and Jason Alvarez has beenthe talk for ages, but apparently these two young lovers want to make things official_." Miranda narrated. "_The couple was caught this past Monday morning leaving Kyurem Jewelers where apparently Jason dropped over two grand for his lady on a Parisian style engagement ring with four carat diamonds. The couple smiled for camera as Rolyn sported her new rock. We wish the best for the newly engaged couple but others are asking, are they too young_?"

May's jaw dropped as a perfect shot of the aforementioned ring wrapped around Rolyn's finger appeared on a screen behind Miranda.

"_Some are saying it's because of a pregnancy, but we're not too sure that it's the heiress that is the one with child_." Miranda smirked as the Access Jewel symbol flashed by again and switched to another bit of footage that showed Marina walking away from what had to have been the doctors. May was pretty sure it was Marina despite the fact that her blue hair was almost entirely hidden by a beanie, minus for a few strands framing her face and her eyes were obstructed by large sunglasses.

"What the hell is this…?" May grumbled, her eyes narrowing. "They're like stalkers."

"_Marina Sanchez, the eldest and supposedly most refined of the Dragonite Girls was seen leaving a doctor's office in Sinnoh where she attends University away from her fellow Dragonites. In her hands is apparently a sonogram photo_?" Miranda came back into view again, this time, the image depicted behind her was a blown up picture of the almost transparent black picture the blue haired beauty clutched in her hands. "_People are asking, how can this be true when the Sanchez family are built on traditions and morals; one of their strongest morals being no premarital sex. More on the Untouchable scandals when we return_."

May stared at the television, blue eyes wide and mouth hung open.

"May!"

The brunette scrambled with the remote for a moment as she quickly shut off the television and tossed the remote over her shoulder. When the device shattered on the hard wood behind her, the fleeting thought that throwing the remote away like it was evidence to what she had just witnessed wasn't exactly the smartest idea.

Rolyn strode into the living room with Patou trailing behind her and texting on her dex as per usual. A bright smile was on the youngest Hayden's face as she approached the couch and leaned over the back, leaning her chin on her best friend's head. "You finish your homework yet?" The glasses wearing girl inquired. May laughed sheepishly as she murmured a "no". Rolyn smiled knowingly. May returned the smile halfheartedly.

"How was your date or whatever with Jason?" May asked, trying to ignore what she had just seen on television. She focused on Rolyn's face as the ebony haired Hayden smiled gently in a way that screamed she was head over heels in love. May couldn't help but laugh lightly behind closed lips.

"It was fun. He took me back to me to Villa Serena to hang out with Jocelyn and his dad." Rolyn sighed as she shrugged carelessly. May couldn't help but wonder if Jocelyn or Mr. Alvarez knew that Jason had proposed and Rolyn had actually accepted. May wondered if his mother knew, then again, if she did the woman would be there reacting in the most Alvarez-eccentric way possible. Did Mr. and Mrs. Hayden know for that matter?

"Hanging out with the in-laws already?" Patou asked jokingly. Rolyn swatted her shoulder playfully. May's eye twitch. Did Patou know?

She couldn't help it; May's eyes gravitated to her friends left hand ring finger and there it was as plain as day. It was an even more impressive ring in person. It caught the light of the room with every small movement Rolyn made and then it really sunk in and became definite. May's eye widened twice their normal size.

"You okay Maple? You look like you've seen a ghost." Rolyn chuckled as she threw her purse on the couch next to May and began to pull her hair out of the side ponytail. May didn't respond, she just continued to stare at the rock that clung to her best friend's finger. Rolyn followed her gaze and her eyes widened as well. "May…"

"You're engaged! Why didn't you tell me! When did this happen! Why!" May jumped up on the couch and grabbed the back as she jumped up and down on the cushions. Rolyn pursed her lips as she watched her friend jump around like a crazy Primeape. Once the brunette calmed down a bit and flopped down back into her seat with a groan Rolyn laughed.

"Wait! You're engaged?" Patou breathed. Guess she didn't know, May surmised. Rolyn simply nodded, lifting her left hand and wiggling her fingers. Patou's jaw dropped as she scoffed and snatched up Rolyn's hand. "Damn! Look at the size of this rock! Can I go skating on it?"

"You're so young…" May whined.

"I'm _nineteen_, May." Rolyn pointed out.

"You just turned nineteen!" May retorted giving Rolyn a narrowed eyed look. "You're like…still a kid. No one should be thinking about marriage until their like twenty five or something." The brunette said in a matter of fact tone.

Rolyn pouted. "You're not happy for me?"

May gaped. "Of course I am!" She cooed taking the ebony haired Hayden by the shoulders. "I am beyond happy for you because really, you and Jason are perfect for each other and we all knew it was going to happen…I just thought it would be later rather than sooner."

"When did he ask you?" Patou inquired with a curious grin.

"Jason proposed after Dawn's accident." Rolyn relayed with an affirming nod.

"How romantic." Patou chided sarcastically. Rolyn shot her a brief glare. The blonde grinned sheepishly. "How did it happen, exactly?"

"We had an argument—like always—earlier that day because, let's face it, Jason has anxiety issues when it comes to our relationship. I do, too, really," Rolyn breathed with a shrug of her shoulders. May nodded in understanding. "So…we told each other how we really felt to get rid of the feeling and it turns out that those feelings led to him wanting to put a ring on it."

"That's actually so adorable," Patou sighed. "The only downside to you and Jason getting married is that it totally ruins the possibility of Jason and Ian having sex."

May gagged disgust and Rolyn groaned in dismay.

* * *

><p>"So you noticed the ring and that was it?" Lana questioned.<p>

May shook her head as she stirred her bowl of ramen unconsciously. This was the first time she was having lunch with Lana in weeks. She and the pink haired girl would always see each other in coordinating, but that class wasn't exactly the best time to socialize. May had to admit, she missed her fellow coordinator. Lana always had an unbiased opinion in every matter of May's life; so she valued her input.

"Not really…" May sighed. "I heard it on Access Jewel, but I'm confused. If it was on television, why hasn't everyone exploded about it yet?" The brunette pondered as she brought her eyes to meet Lana's.

"Maybe Rolyn told the people who would react the most dramatic to it first. I mean if it was on Access, then she wasn't exactly putting in an effort to hide it." Lana pointed out as she trapped another piece of chicken in between her chopsticks and brought it to her mouth. "You guys are usually careful, especially those Haydens. If Rolyn wanted the fact hidden, no one would know."

"I can believe that Rolyn and Jason told their families first." May sighed with an nod. "They are the only people I can think of who'd have the largest reaction." She added with a shrug. "Do you think Marina did the same thing?"

Lana perked a brow.

"About her news?" May elaborated. "Do you think she told the people who matter yet? I haven't seen her since I saw the episode, but that was Wednesday and I never usually see Marina during the week." It was now Friday.

"What news?" Lana pressed.

May blinked stupidly before mentally cursing herself. Lana had already told her she didn't watch Access Jewel. "Oh…well if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul."

"Who am I going to tell?" Lana scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "You are practically my only friend at University, May." She added with a flippant wave of her small hand. The brunette laughed lightly before nodding.

"Okay…well I think Marina might be…pregnant." May leaned across the table as she whispered that bit of information towards the pink haired coordinator. Lana's eyes doubled in size and she leaned back in her seat as she, once again locked her pale purple eyes with May's vibrant blue ones.

"Why do you think that?" Lana murmured.

"On Access, it showed her leaving the doctors with what looked like a sonogram picture in her hand. After that, I really thought about it and Marina has been getting sick for the last two weeks too…isn't morning sickness like a red light?" May spoke in a tone just above a whisper and Lana nodded slowly.

"And that was on Access…" She sighed. "That will totally dismantle her reputation. The Sanchez family is so pristine and proper."

"I've never seen much of Marina's family minus for her cousin Ray and…yea he's pretty on the proper, traditional side." May breathed. The brunette was surprised that she hadn't met Marina's mother or father. The blue haired girl always spoke of her parents wishing for the best for her and pushing her to be the perfect girl; beautiful, intelligent and talented…and Marina was all those things. If her parents were around more often, maybe they could see that. Marina said her father traveled and her mother didn't really deal with petty things…obviously her daughters relationships were petty.

"I'm not too sure about Marina's father," Lana began as though she could read May's mind. "He moves around so much because of his travels that no one can really keep track of what he does and when he does it. Her mother though…she basically runs the operations of the Sanchez family."

"I've never met her." May admitted.

"The woman is gorgeous like her daughter. She's also one of the best models in the world." Lana said in a matter of fact tone. "She doesn't appear in anything but the best magazines…the ones that cost over a hundred dollars."

May's nose scrunched up. "I didn't know magazines like that existed. Lana nodded in understanding.

"Her name is Florence Sanchez, a woman based on the most traditional of traditional beliefs. Her life, along with the life of her daughter, are run by tight rules. That's probably why Marina is very excellent at talking her way out of things. She must have broken her mother's rules every once in a while and had to find a way out of it." Lana explained.

"How do you know all this?" May asked suddenly. Lana stared at the brunette for a moment and May couldn't help the strange feeling that passed over her…like there was something there she wasn't seeing, but the feeling was easily dismissed.

"I read a lot." Lana responded. "But not that rag stuff like the gossip magazines and, but actual written pieces about the rich and famous. I find their lives fascinating." Lana smiled lopsidedly as she pushed her noodles around on her plate. May nodded in understanding. "To answer your question from much earlier in the conversation…no, I do not believe Marina's family knows and I do not think they pay too much to Access Jewel for it to suddenly come out. Honestly, I believe you are the only one who knows."

"Well…you know now." May pointed out.

"Yes, but I have to make it look like I don't know." Lana corrected.

May nodded. "It's kind of strange…" She murmured. Lana's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is?"

"All of this." May sighed. "Everything was moving at a Slowpoke's pace when I first moved to LaRousse and then senior year hit and now everything is going faster than the speed of light. My friends are all having sex and getting drunk. One of them is getting married. One of them is pregnant!" May threw her hands up in exasperation.

Lana cocked her head to the side as May shook her head and released a sigh.

"It's like…I'm getting left behind almost." May murmured. "Like I'm still a kid and they're all almost done growing up."

"Sleeping around and getting hammered doesn't make you an adult, May." Lana pointed out. May waved off the girls words.

"Maybe not, but getting married and having a kid kind of does…and it's not just about that. I mean, I know where I am. I'm in college, I'm almost nineteen, and I have an amazing boyfriend, where I am now is not where a child should be." May said lowly.

"It's okay to be a child at heart."

"Yea, at heart!" May repeated. "I still cringe when someone says the word _sex_. I still giggle at the most immature things…I have the mentality of a fourth grader and all my friends are growing into bigger and better things…they all have predestined places…every single one of them and I just have…where I am."

"Have you ever talked to them about it?" Lana questioned.

May sighed in defeat. "How can I?"

"Maybe you just need different people to hang with."

May's brow furrowed as the thought passed through one ear and out the other.

* * *

><p>"I cannot remember the last time we've done this." Dawn sighed contentedly as she dug her spoon into the gallon tub of birthday cake ice cream Samia had provided for them that Friday evening. The seven girls were crowded around on Rolyn's large bed in her bedroom. The television was on and playing what wasn't exactly a chick flick, but was a movie they all agreed was best suited for a nice girl's night in. What was better than eating ice cream and watching 21 Jump Street in your pajamas?<p>

"We did this like…last week." Marina pointed out smartly with a roll of her eyes. Dawn looked thoughtful as she tried to recall the time Marina was referring to, but after a moment she easily gave up and shrugged carelessly.

"Is that hit you took to the head making you forget things?" Alex inquired as she poked Dawn's temple, not hard enough to hurt but Dawn wobbled as though the force from the poke was enough to tip her over. Alex smirked. "Ya have been actin' a little ditzier than usual, mate."

Dawn gasped. "I resent that!"

"No, you have." Patou clipped. Dawn pouted.

"It's okay, Dawn," Rolyn cooed before licking her spoon completely clean and shoving it back into the tub. No one really cared about the fact that they were sharing germs in sharing the tub of ice cream. "We love you regardless of how ditzy you get over time." Rolyn laughed.

"Whatever…" Dawn chided with a roll of cerulean eyes. "Excuse me for being a little happy about spending some well-deserved down time with the girls I love the most." She added quietly.

"And like I said, we love you too." Rolyn pointed out with a nod.

"Dawn's right," May spoke up with a smile. Her talk with Lana that she had earlier that day had been buzzing around in her head since lunch. When Lana offered that maybe she should hang around other people, May was surprised when she actually entertained the idea more than once, but this made the thought fly right out the window. She couldn't be without her fellow Dragonite girls. They were more than her best friends…more than family if that was even possible. "I love it when we just chill instead of going all crazy dressing up and going out."

"Take it from a small town girl to think such a way." Patou joked as she nudged May's shoulder. The brunette pursed her lips as her brow furrowed and Patou gave her an incredulous look. "Do not look so hurt! I was just kidding."

"I know…but it's kind of true, isn't it?" May murmured.

"What's true?" Alex questioned with a shrug.

"That since I'm from a small town…the difference is visible." Lana had asked her why she never discussed the topic with her friends; so what better time was there than now? Sure, it would make the current light air a little heavy, but maybe it was necessary in order to put May at ease. "You all seem a little bit more mature than me."

"How so?" Rolyn laughed. "I still watch cartoons and eat dinosaur shaped nuggets…which, by the way, I know you ate as well. No touchy my nuggets." The ebony haired Hayden gave a playful lopsided smile and May smiled briefly.

"Well yea, but you do this in the safety and comfort of your own home…the rest of the time you're Rolyn Hayden: fashion designer and heiress to the Hayden empire. You literally _are_ the Princess people claim you to be back home and then I'm just May." May pointed out. Rolyn blinked in surprise.

"May, you're the nearly unbeatable coordinator with a battle frontier father." Samia offered. "You have your titles, too."

"Yea, but that's just not it. I don't carry my title which isn't even as good as the rest of yours. Dawn has royalty in her blood and she is an amazing gymnast. Alex is an amazing dancer, not to mention that she is smart, and strong, and everything else! Marina is a model and an up and coming actress. Pat is interning under one of the greatest designers in the world and you all live up to what people say about you! And you're mature and…just…you guys are the celebrities people see you as and I can't even make love to the guy I am undeniably in love with."

"May, you don't need to sleep with Drew to be an adult. Just do it when you're ready. He's willing to wait." Rolyn said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yea, but you're getting married!"

There was a collective gasp from everyone present, minus Patou and May. Rolyn's eyes widened as she stared at May incredulously. The brunette slapped her hands over her mouth as her blue eyes widened as well. She knew that it was an unspoken little rule not to mention anything that was mentioned on Access or discussed afterward.

"What…?" Dawn whispered.

"You've got to be kidding me." Alex hissed.

"No way!" Marina laughed bouncing in her spot.

"She even has the ring!" Samia lifted Rolyn's left hand and everyone trained their eyes on the diamond that rest on her ring finger. Rolyn gave May a blank look and the brunette gave a sheepish smile as she shrugged. Dawn screamed as she snatched Rolyn's hand from Samia's and Marina screamed along with her. Alex let out a stream of curses that the screams barely drowned out.

"Congratulations Rolyn!" Samia laughed, patting the ebony haired Hayden on the back.

"That ring better not be from Jason!" Alex growled.

"Who else would it be from?" Patou snorted before rolling her eyes.

"Marcus." Alex clipped. Rolyn shot her a death glare intense enough for the purple haired Dragonite girl to cough awkwardly and avert her gaze. "I mean…when's the wedding?"

May couldn't help but laugh. She loved her friends so much and this was exactly why. There was nothing that could change the way she felt about the Dragonite girls. She imagined their future looking pretty similar to this. She couldn't see them far apart for long. Her worries flew out the window. She didn't need to feel pressured…what was growing up anyways when you were an Untouchable?

* * *

><p><em>It took me way too long to finish this and for that I am extremely sorry because this chapter should have been up by Tuesday. Please don't hate me? This chapter wasn't even long and I like it, but I am not over the moon about it. Oh well, at least I got it done, right? I actually needed this chapter anyways to instill some themes and reintroduce Lana. She'll be coming and going as will Jasmine and her crew. By the way, would you like me to redo my Pokemon-Winx story? I've been wanting to because I'm more organized than I was when I first wrote it and I feel like it could be ten times better, but I wanna know if you want it.<em>

_Sooo drop me a review, please?_

_~Rolyn~ _


	20. Oncoming

_So I thought a kid from my job stole my iPod and I was fully ready to confront the kid and shake him down, but since I am a second guesser and I wanted to give the kid the benefit of the doubt, I marched up to my classroom at camp and found my iPod sitting there with a note from the kid saying he found it after I left work…either that or he had a guilty conscious. Either way it's all water under the bridge now. I'm not gonna be all accusing. I simply found the kid and offered my gratitude for him returning my life. Music is my life. Writing is a close second because my writing is influenced greatly by me listening to music. I wasn't even sure I was going to update when I thought I lost my iPod forever…again._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty: Oncoming<em>

* * *

><p>Marina was on edge. She cursed Access Jewel and everything they stood for. She was positive that none of the people who really mattered in her life tuned in to listen to the gossip Miranda Cochrane and her practically nameless co-host spewed on a weekly basis, but news traveled fast…especially pregnancy related news. She became more paranoid and started to wear more baggy clothing, but despite this, she still looked stylish. Marina would never sacrifice her sense of style. She had an image to uphold.<p>

Every day she waited for someone to confront her. When Samia asked her what had her so jittery, she was tongue tied to the point that she quickly dropped the subject. The blue haired beauty's only redeeming feature was the news of Rolyn and Jason's upcoming nuptials. The two of them easily held tight to the spotlight that Marina put all her efforts into avoiding. So far she was in the clear…but that was easily changed.

Marina did not usually get video calls from anyone but her mother and father and Jimmy on occasions when she was away in Sinnoh at school; so she was surprised when Ray's name and icon picture flashed on the screen of her computer. Dropping her confusion as to why he would call her for the time being, Marina answered the call and smiled sweetly when the image of her cousin sitting in what looked like his room lit up her screen.

"This is a pleasant surprise." She mused as she nodded at him in greeting. Ray nodded back; his usual stoic expression did not falter one bit. Marina was sure that only Riley had the capability of cracking this boy's thick shell.

"Hello, cousin. How are you?" He said formally. Marina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was a Sanchez so she knew what it was like to grow up a perfectionist. She knew what pressure the Sanchez name could put on someone. You had to be prim and proper all the time. Having the friends Marina did, she learned that it did not have to be that way all the time. If only Ray could see such reason.

"I'm fine, and you?"

Ray nodded. "I am doing well." He breathed.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as they stared at one another. Even though it was just a video call, Marina could not help but feel the tense air that surrounded them both. Marina and her cousin did not usually talk. They most they ever spoke to each other were back during her junior year in high school when he first started dating Riley.

"Is there something you wanted to say because I doubt you called me for mere idle chit chat." Marina said smartly as she perked a brow at her cousin. Ray could not help but give a crooked smile for a brief second before his facial expression was blank once again.

"Observant as always." He sighed. "But, you are correct. I did contact you for a reason."

"And that reason would be…?" Marina pressed.

"Riley and her friends are prone to watching a certain program that comes on daily…I'm not too sure if you really pay any mind to the show because we shouldn't pay attention to the interest others have in our personal lives."

Marina's breath caught in her throat. Ray really knew how to drag out something. He could articulate his thoughts in such a way that you could be listening to him talk for hours and not for a moment doubt how intelligent he truly was and how much his words mattered. Marina was not as good at that, but she was definitely a smart talker. She was quick witted and could make even the simplest subjects seem so complex. Despite Ray walking circles around the topic they were both all too aware of, Marina knew exactly what he was talking about.

Unconsciously, a hand flew down to her lower abdomen. This happened more often since she had went to the doctor for her first sonogram without Jimmy by her side. He was still in the dark. The fact that a person was growing inside her was all too real and even though the baby was not that far into the early stages, she still felt like her stomach was showing the oncoming life of an infant.

"So it's true then." Ray sighed. He noticed Marina touch her stomach. He was not so slow that he couldn't put on and two together. "And I am guessing that you haven't formally told anyone."

Marina bit her bottom lip and clenched her eyes shut. Usually she could feel the oncoming tears, but nowadays, she found herself tearing up without even knowing. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she lowered her head.

"Marina, I do not want to…put you into any further distress, however, the news is spreading quite quickly. Either you parents haven't entertained the idea that their daughter is pregnant out of wedlock or it luckily hasn't reached them yet." Ray said slowly. Marina lifted her head and sniffled as she cracked her eyes open. Ray was offering her a look of sympathy now. "I think it's best that they hear it from you rather than through the grapevine."

"They'll hate me." Marina whimpered, voicing her fears. In spite of her and Ray barely talking, they were still family and she still had a sense of trust in him that made her open up a bit, especially in this time of distress.

"I doubt that." Ray responded quickly. "You are their pride and joy. Despite the guidelines our family name is made out of, your parents must understand that you are merely human; you are flawed and imperfectly perfect. We all make mistakes."

"But this is the greatest one yet and at the same time, it's not." Marina laughed almost bitterly. "No, I never intended to get pregnant or to even have sex for that matter, but this child…I want it. I couldn't even think of having it gone now that I know it's coming."

"That's good to hear." Ray smiled briefly. "I am sure your parents will feel the same way."

"That's the way I hope they'll feel." Marina murmured with a shake of her head. "I'm really not that sure."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am quite happy for you. You and Jimmy love each other so much that it's only right that the proof of your love finally blossom into another person." Ray offered with a nod. Marina smiled softly, glad that he did not once doubt for a minute that Jimmy was the father.

"Thank you Ray." She breathed.

"Have you at least told him yet?"

Marina's silence was all the answer Ray needed. The seventeen year old rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'd recommend filling in the father to be."

"I will…" Marina assured.

"Sooner rather than later. I don't think this should be put off for another day." Ray advised. Marina nodded in understanding. Ray stared at her for a moment before nodding back. "I'll talk to you again soon, but feel free to contact me anytime that is not between midnight and six in the morning."

Marina chuckled. "Alright."

Ray nodded once before the blinking message that the video call disconnected flashed across her screen a few times. Marina sighed and snapped her laptop shut, her hand, unconsciously rubbing circles on her stomach.

She knew she could not keep it a secret now…well, she knew before, but now she knew there was no more lying. She could not let herself think that one more day with hiding the soon to be apparent truth was okay. She was going to tell someone…she was going to tell everyone but she needed someone on her side first. She already knew Ray was on her side, but there was distance between them. She needed someone physically there to hold things together.

She did not hesitate when she made a beeline for May's room. May was the very thing that kept them all together. They had mentioned repeatedly that the brunette was the last fitting piece to everything. She was the stable point in which the axis of their lives revolves around. Who better to go to, Marina mused.

Being as polite as the young model was, she knocked on the red painted door and only made any move to proceed inside when she received the muffled call of a 'come in'. Marina took in deep breath and pushed the door open. May had been working on some math homework and failing miserably when Marina stepped into her room, forcing a smile and looking jittery. May could not help but perk a brow.

"Hey 'Rina…" She greeted slowly. Marina's nervous smile widened a fraction as she shut the door behind it and pressed the button on the doorknob that would lock it. Marina did not need anyone bursting in and receiving the news of her pregnancy prematurely.

"Hey May…" Marina breathed as she approached the brunette's bed. She sat down on the edge without permission; her nerves were making her forget her manners. The sooner she got this over with, the better. May would not judge her…she was too good for that. "May, there's something I need to tell you…"

The blue-eyed brunette swallowed nervously. Her mind instantly went back to that one specific episode of Access Jewel she just happened to stumble across. She wished she hadn't. She never liked feeling intrusive. If Marina wanted anybody to know she was pregnant, she would tell them. If Rolyn wanted people to know she was engaged, she would tell them. This was why she had an immediate and strong dislike of the social media program.

"You can tell me anything, Marina," May reassured.

Marina cracked a grateful smile. "Yea…well, I have some big news."

May's whole body tensed.

"I'm…" Marina began but swallowed nervously when the words caught in her throat. Her eyes started to burn with unshed tears and she shook her head in frustration. "Dammit…" She whimpered.

May decided to put her out of her misery. "Marina…are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?" May asked quietly. Marina's aqua colored eyes widened as she snapped her head up to look at the brunette. May bit her lip, suddenly wishing she had not said anything. Marina looked incredulous. "Marina, I…"

"How do you know?" Marina cut off quickly. "Who else knows! Oh my Arceus!" Marina cried as her hands clasped over her mouth in shock. The tears were freely flowing at this point and May felt a sudden wave of guilt overwhelm her at the sight. Marina was in such impossible distress.

"I'm the only one who knows…as far as I know." May reassured, leaving out the fact that she told Lana the other day and that anyone who watched Access Jewel might have known. Despite her efforts to make Marina feel better, the blue haired beauty continued to cry.

"I don't know what to do…I-I'm so scared…" Marina whimpered as her arms wrapped around her midsection. She found it a comfort to hold herself and her unborn child in such a way. May watched her as she rocked back and forth before reaching out and placing a hand on the eldest Dragonite girl's shoulder.

"Marina…you can't keep this a secret forever." May pointed out. Marina looked towards her, sniffling and swiping the tears from her eyes. "You need to tell everyone."

* * *

><p>"You have to let me do this." Patou begged as she latched onto her God-sister's arm. Rolyn's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment as she looked towards the golden haired girl out the corner of her eye. "I promise you it will look perfect."<p>

The two Dragonite girls were out on their weekly shopping trip where they searched for fabrics, threads, beads, and whatever else they would need to create and design more clothes. Just a moment ago, Patou had spotted a fabric that she claimed would be the perfect material for the youngest Hayden's wedding dress which had brought them to the point where Patou demanded to design the dress.

"How could you let anyone else do it?" Patou groaned. "I'm family! You have to! Please, please, please, please…"

"Fine!" Rolyn laughed. Patou grinned before wrapping her arms around Rolyn's neck with a squeal that would make Dawn proud. Rolyn returned the hug, ignoring the strange looks they received as they strode down Diamond Boulevard. "Only because you're family and I am convinced that since you're working under Victoria Romano and her genius will rub off." Patou gave her a blank look and Rolyn laughed openly while draping an arm over Patou's shoulders.

"Whatever Ro, I'm genius on my own."

"I know…" Rolyn sighed.

There was a silence hanging between them as they continued to move to the next store. After a moment, Patou finally sighed.

"I can't believe you're getting married." She murmured.

Rolyn smiled softly. "Neither can I…"

"You know, sometimes, I still think back to when I resented you and the others," Patou admitted. Rolyn cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Like I think about how instead of being one of you, I was one of them; them being everyone who thought ill of you because of the popularity you and the other's possessed."

Rolyn pursed her lips.

"I guess it was inevitable that we'd become friends though. It's in our lineage practically. I'm pretty sure your parents intended for this to happen."

"Well duh, they had us playing together since we were kids before I got adopted." Rolyn reminded her. Patou shook her head.

"No…I mean that forgetting each other and then coming back together was what they intended." Patou explained. Rolyn gave her a confused look. "I know they never meant to pass away and for your life to be completely turned on your head, but what happened and how we were able to come back together only made our friendship that much stronger."

"I guess…" Rolyn murmured. She still found it slightly difficult to think of her late parents, but it was easier to bear than before meeting Patou and learning the truth about her family.

"I bet you that your parents are ecstatic that you found someone to love too despite you ruining a perfectly good fantasy of videotaping Jason and Ian having sex."

Rolyn groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Don't remind me…"

Patou laughed openly and nudged her God-sister in the shoulder. Rolyn flailed her arms as she stumbled and Patou laughed louder.

"But seriously, I am beyond happy for you." Patou sighed. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Ha! You said I do!" Patou pointed out. Rolyn gave her a blank look and Patou started laughing louder. Once again, people were giving them strange looks but they really could care less. All the Dragonite girls have done worse in public.

"Is it impossible for you to not make a spectacle of yourselves?"

Patou's laughter came to an abrupt halt and Rolyn's amused smile quickly fell into a scowl. Jasmine's lips quirked up into a crooked smile. Unlike last time Rolyn had run into the bleached blonde girl, she did not have Michelle by her side. This time, it was just Marissa, who was scowling as usual. Rolyn thought the girl would look very pretty if she did not look disgusted with life all the time.

"How is that we always have the misfortune of running into your mug when we're having such good days?" Patou chided with a roll of her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're a witch who has hexed us with her presence."

Jasmine perked a brow. "Really Cross?" She retorted.

Patou gave her a sarcastic smile while nodding. Jasmine rolled her eyes before looking away from the golden haired Dragonite girl and turning her attention to Rolyn.

"So, where's your Dragonite girl mutt?"

Rolyn narrowed her eyes. "First of all, do not refer to my best friend as a mutt. I will destroy your life if you even think of doing that again." With the resources attached to the Hayden name, Jasmine could not help but think that it was possible, though Rolyn never really threatened people mainly because of May. "Second of all, her whereabouts are none of your concern. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were obsessed with May."

Jasmine's eyes flashed dangerously. "I doubt it."

"Whatever you say, stalker." Patou sighed as she nonchalantly examined her nails. Marissa shot her a dirty look. Patou returned the look with double the amount of venom. A girl could say so much with just one look.

"You girls have it all wrong." Jasmine began. "You have to have known that all this was really inevitable. People are always following your names. The fame attached to your lineage will always make you targets."

"We can handle that," Rolyn said quickly, "What we cannot tolerate is snotty little brats such as yourselves twisting the truth, mocking our friends, and acting like a stuck up prick to us. You are nothing, Jasmine Cochrane, and don't you forget it."

"Such hostility from a humble and kind Princess," replied Jasmine. "I fail to see how a brat like you can refer to me as such."

"Oh please," Patou clipped.

"Besides, you're in the same boat as your friend May. If it weren't for the unfortunate accident of your parents passing, you'd be nothing. You were nothing special before Drew just happened to find you. Your power and fame was built on nothing but chance. You are the one who is nothing. You and your parents; may they rest in peace." Jasmine sniggered.

"You don't talk about my parents like that," Rolyn hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve? I'm sorry that illegitimacy makes you so upset. I thought you didn't care just like the world wouldn't care about you if your last name didn't happen to be Hayden. So sad…no one would care about poor little Rolyn _Kent_," Jasmine cooed.

Rolyn could not handle it. Her hand was up in a second, ready to strike the blonde just as May had done all those weeks back. There was something about Jasmine's words; she had a knack for plucking away at your last nerve with them. She had a sharp tongue that would put her in the hospital eventually.

Before Rolyn could hit the other girl, the red headed Marissa grabbed her wrist in a vice grip that made Rolyn squeal in pain and surprise. Seeing this, Patou shoved the girl back; Marissa stumbled as she released the younger Hayden that immediately went to examining her wrist for damage. A bruise was already forming from Marissa's tight grip.

"Get the hell out of here, Jasmine, and take your henchman with you." Patou snapped.

Jasmine perked a brow at her before shrugging.

"Whatever…" She breathed. "It was nice talking to you girls; oh, and congratulations on the engagement Rolyn. You and Jason really are _perfect_ for each other." Rolyn growled at the bleached blonde. "Send Marina my congrats as well. We're all ecstatic about her pregnancy."

"What?" Patou hissed.

* * *

><p>Marina stared at the computer screen for the longest time. She had not moved for a couple of minutes now; her nerves immobilized her. She did not know how she was going to do this, especially over a video call. It was sure to be awkward, but Marina felt like a coward having the ability to disconnect the call if not all went as planned. She prayed for strength as she clicked on her mother's number.<p>

As the call went out, Marina glanced back at May who stood off in the corner, smiling lightly and reassuringly. Marina was glad she told someone, even if May had already known. Marina did not question May already knowing about her pregnancy or the fact the brunette had been watching Access Jewel; she was just glad that some of the pressure was off. Now she had both May and Ray on her side.

"Hello?"

Florence Sanchez truly was a remarkable sight. May's jaw almost hit the floor when she laid eyes on the beyond gorgeous woman. How one woman could be so beautiful was beyond her. Now she knew exactly where Marina got it. Florence was practically flawless. Her eyes were sharp and the brightest sea green May had ever seen. Her hair was a deep teal color that cascaded around her shoulders in perfect barrel curls. High cheekbones gave evidence to plumb cheeks and her skin was fair without a single blemish.

"Marina, sweetie," Florence smiled beautifully and May was star struck. Marina smiled weakly back at her mother. "How have you been darling? I haven't heard from you in ages. Why haven't you called sooner?"

"Sorry Mom…is dad around?"

Florence sighed. "Sadly, no. He just departed for Unova last night. He should be back in a week or so though. Why do you ask?"

"I…" Marina began but suddenly found herself to anxious to speak again. She took in a deep breath and forced another smile. "I have something I need to tell you guys." She admitted.

Florence perked a perfectly waxed brow as she cocked her head to the side.

"Whatever you need to say darling, I am all ears. I will pass on the message to your father if you need me to. I hope this news pertains to you doing well with Victoria Romano shoot." Florence cooed. Marina felt her heart drop, remembering what a disaster that particular shoot was.

"N-No…it doesn't have to do with the shoot." Marina murmured.

Florence's brow furrowed as she saw the change in her daughter's demeanor. Marina took in a sharp breath to stop the lump in her throat from forming. "Marina…what's wrong?"

"Mom, I'm sorry." She whimpered. Florence suddenly became worried.

"Marina, what's the matter. You can tell me dear."

"It was an accident. I know what you've always told me and I value my morals and I know you don't approve of everything in my life; it just happened…"

"Marina, you are babbling. Tell me now." Florence demanded.

May was surprised by the sudden command that came to the woman's tone. She sounded so kind and gentle just seconds ago.

Marina took in a deep breath, steadying her nerves. May moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Florence paid the brunette no mind knowing exactly who she was despite the idea that she had no time for her daughter's friends. Florence would admit that she did not exactly agree with what the girls did sometimes, especially with that group of boys, but they were Marina's friends and she had stuck by them even when Florence did not approve. Florence accepted that true friendship graciously.

"Mom…" Marina murmured. "I-I'm having a baby…"

Florence's breath caught in her throat.

* * *

><p><em>And cut! I couldn't help it. I had to leave you with a cliffy. What will Rolyn and Patou do about the news? What will Florence Sanchez do with the news? I dunno, just stick around and you'll see. I don't know when I'll push out another chapter. After this, I will work on the short epilogue of Monster. That'll take an hour tops then I will start the first chapter to the revamp of Pinx. It'll be awesome, I promise. I was just watching Winx today and I will be doing every season, thank you very much, but of course it'll have my own spin on it. I don't know what's gonna happen with updating after this week. I received news that I won't be able to go home for over half a year. CRAZY. I cried. I miss my house. But the new one will be better. Anyhoo thanks for reading. <em>

_OH! I'm making playlists for all three ML stories and Monster. Check them out on my page. Like it if you haven't. Just look up Rolyn._

_Oh and don't forget to review._

_~Rolyn~ _


	21. Reaction

_A lot of people seemed to really hate that cliffhanger I left you with last chapter. Sorry if you all freaked out wondering how Marina's mother would react considering who she is and the whole Sanchez family morals and what not. When I wrote the last chapter, even I didn't have a clue how her mother would react. I still don't; it could go either way…I'm about to start this chapter completely blind. Hopefully whatever last minute decision I do make is one that I don't do a half good job on. I want this chapter to be just as good or even better as any previous chapter. Trust me, this chapter will be drama filled even though I believe I suck at drama…but we'll see._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty One: Reaction<em>

* * *

><p>So many emotions flickered across the visage that was Florence Sanchez. It lingered on confused and shock after passing over incredulous. For a moment, the woman thought that her daughter had been making a horribly cruel joke, but the tears that slowly spilled over from the young woman's aqua eyes were enough to prove she was all too serious. Florence was at a loss because it was not possible for her daughter to be with child. It was not possible for her daughter to have sex without having a ring on her finger. It demoralized everything she stood for…what they stood for. Worst of all, she was getting all of this through a video call!<p>

"Mom…" Marina whimpered. Florence was shaking now as her daughter called to her. "Please, say something…"

"I…" Florence began shakily. "I don't know what to say." She admitted.

Marina took in a deep breath and lowered her head sadly. Florence swallowed the lump that had been forming in her own throat and rolled her shoulders back in am tempt to steel herself. She forced herself to look at her daughter, seeing the distressed mess she was. Marina was never one to be scared or lost. She was a Sanchez. They were a smart, confident family who revolved around following the right paths of life…and here was Florence's own daughter feeling the brunt of being the exact opposite.

"Marina…" Florence addressed quietly. This was it. This was what Marina had been waiting for. Her mother was going to disown her and cast her away. She was nothing but disgraceful; she knew it. Just the thought of it had her breathing labored and made her sob. "Sweetie…you need to calm down. Everything is going to be alright…"

"I'm sorry…I'm so, so, sorry," Marina cried shaking her head.

Florence smiled sadly. "It's okay sweetheart…it'll be okay. I promise."

Florence felt sympathy. She could question and be angry later, but right now, her daughter needed her desperately. Right now was the time to forget moral and tradition and to be the mother Marina needed at this particular moment. Florence would do anything to put the girl at ease. Marina never deserved to feel this way…Marina was her pride and joy; Marina was the perfection she could not be at that age.

"I let you and Dad down," Marina argued while shaking her head. "You only wanted what's best for me and I threw my life away."

"If this is about school, darling you must know you are far more capable than any young woman who has attended university and finances are never an issue because well on your own you have brought in an income to last you," Florence argued right back. "Marina, whatever worries you have, put them at rest right now because you need to be at your best. Another life is involved in all of this…and I am correct to believe that Jimmy is involved also?"

Florence loved Jimmy. The boy was everything she would have chosen for her daughter granted he was not as classy as she would have liked. The boy was athletic, ambitious, intelligent, and promised a very prosperous future. It was just icing on the cake that he was as handsome as it gets. After spending time with the boy, Florence believed that Jimmy deserved her daughter. He obviously adored her and that was all that Florence and her husband ever wanted for their daughter.

She expected them to finish school, to marry, and to have a wonderful family of their own. Somehow, the order of that reversed.

"I haven't told him yet, Mom…" Marina whispered with a shake of her head. Sea green eyes widened and Florence made a small noise of surprise. Marina bit the inside of her cheek anxiously.

"Marina, that was the first person you should have told! In all honesty none of this involves anyone but Jimmy." Florence scorned. Marina sniffled and swiped at her tears.

"I know…I-I'm just scared of how he'll react." Marina admitted with a shrug of the shoulders. Florence rolled her eyes.

"If he is truly worth it, if he really loves you, then he'll react the right way," Florence promised with a nod. Marina nodded right back in understanding. "Now, I don't want you to waste any time so I am going to hang up and you are going to go to Jimmy and tell him what you told me. Everything will be alright, sweetie."

Marina nodded again. "Thank you, Mom."

"It's what I'm here for and don't you worry about your father, I will handle him," Florence laughed lightly. "I love you so much Marina."

"I-I love you too," Marina stammered. Florence offered one last encouraging smile before the connection was lost. When her mother's face disappeared from her screen, Marina released a heavy sigh and bent forward while wrapping her arms around her midsection. Some more of the weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Now her mother was on her side.

Marina's breath caught in her throat when her door suddenly swung open with enough force to have it hit the wall. May jumped and blinked in surprise as Rolyn and Patou came in, slamming the door behind them. Marina swallowed nervously as the two God-sisters stared at her with such intense gazes that she could not help but think the very worst.

"You will not believe who we ran into on Diamond Boulevard," Rolyn hissed as she leaned up against the door. Her deep brown eyes snapped between Marina and May a couple of times before she spoke again. Marina managed to relax a bit. "I think Jasmine is stalking us."

"You saw Jasmine today?" May asked. She could not help but sneer at the mention of the blonde haired demon.

"And her bitch Marissa," Patou added with a roll of her eyes.

"She was spewing some serious crap. I swear to Arceus, that little minx wants me to rip her throat out," Rolyn grumbled as she made her way over to Marina's bed and took a seat on the edge.

"She actually started talking about Rolyn's late parents. That is the lowest of low," Patou inserted with a shake of her head as she followed Rolyn's example and took a seat. "Jocelyn wasn't joking when she said the girls here were horrible."

"No kidding…" May murmured.

"Jasmine also tried pulling some serious bull by telling us to congratulate Marina on her pregnancy. That is some serious rumor making at its worst. Does she think people will read 'She Says' if she spreads that kind of crap?" Patou snapped. Marina's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened.

Rolyn looked towards the aqua haired girl just in time to see the physical reaction to Patou's words. The youngest Hayden's smile withered slowly as she stared at one of her oldest friends. Marina's eyes were red, as was her nose. She must have been crying.

Rolyn hesitated. "Marina…isn't Jasmine full of bull…?"

Marina took in a sharp breath as she slowly brought her eyes to meet Rolyn's. Fresh new tears were there and Rolyn gasped before reaching for the oldest Dragonite girl and pulling her into her. Marina whimpered into Rolyn's shoulder, muttering apologies and explanations. She has been doing that a lot in the last hour. May stared on with sad eyes while Patou watched in confusion.

"What's going…" Patou began. Rolyn mouthed that Marina really _was_ pregnant and Patou slapped a hand over her mouth to block the noise of surprise she could not help but make. The golden haired Dragonite girl looked towards May and the brunette merely nodded in confirmation. Patou pulled her hand away from her mouth and bit roughly into her bottom lip. Now was not the time to question or be shocked, Marina obviously was at a loss and needed her friends. Patou placed a hand on Marina's back and started stroking in small circles.

"Dragonite Girl distress call?" Rolyn questioned quietly. Marina did not protest. Patou pulled out her dex and sent a message to Alex.

* * *

><p>"It's kind of scary how obsessed you are with Rolyn..." Drew sighed as he threw a skittle at Jason's head. The green-eyed boy focused on what he described as a "life-defining" game of Spit with Ian who only had two cards left while Jason almost had half the deck in his hand.<p>

"Obsessed?" Jason repeated as he glanced at his green haired best friend over his shoulder.

"Yea," Drew laughed. "Your love for her is near obsessive. I'm afraid that once you guys get married, you'd lock her in the basement."

"Nah, that's where I am going to keep Ian," Jason joked as Ian moved to set down his last two cards. Caught off guard by what Jason had said, the golden-eyed boy missed his chance at the smaller pile. Jason smirked in satisfaction, just glad he did not have to pick up another twenty cards.

"I'm not going to be locked in your basement," Ian sighed as the two of them set down a pair of cards and started the game all over again. For a moment, there was complete silence, minus for the sound of Ian and Jason quickly slapping down cards on the table in their game room. It was just the three of them left in the house while Jimmy, Aden, and Paul had a Pokémon mock battle on the beach.

"How about the closet, then? You could be my dirty little secret…" Jason offered with a cheeky smile. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Jason, out of all of us you are the absolute creepiest," Drew breathed catching what Jason had meant. "It was bad enough that you did it towards the girls, but not us too, please."

"Real best friends flirt with each other," Jason argued.

"No, not really," Drew snapped back.

"You only say that cuz you wanna hide the fact that you wanna sleep with me."

"I just died a little."

Ian brought his forehead to the table, his shoulders shaking with his silent laughter. Drew glared at the dark haired boy and threw a skittle at his head, just as he did with Jason. Ian jutted out his bottom lip in a pout prior to lifting his head up. Drew crossed his eyes at him. It seemed like whenever the guys, whether all six of them or not, were alone together, they all acted like a group of five year olds.

"Jason thinks everyone wants to sleep with him, Drew. Don't over exaggerate," Ian sighed as he returned to the game at hand. Unlike Jason, he did not have to stop playing around just to speak. "But I see your point…the whole Jason being obsessed with Rolyn thing."

"You're always supposed to be on my side!" Jason hissed at him.

"Not today, _sweetheart_," Ian retorted indignantly. Jason stuck his tongue out. "The way you feel about Rolyn is intense…I still can't believe you proposed to her."

"I love her," Jason murmured.

"We know," Ian sighed. "You and Hayden were pretty much destined, through hell and high water, Rolyn and Jason shall always be together. Now, you're just making it official." Ian smirked and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Despite the fact that Rolyn is too young," Drew inserted.

"She's turning twenty next year. Cut the overbearing big brother act," Jason snorted as he once again slapped the smaller pile in his and Ian's game of spit. Ian scowled as he took up the bigger pile and they set up to go again.

Drew stared at his best friend for a moment and sighed. "She means a lot to me…I dunno if you feel the same about Jocelyn, but despite our differences, Rolyn is my family. When my mother adopted her, she told me I had to look out for her. If I didn't know you, I would have killed you by now."

"I know…" Jason murmured. He never really thought about Jocelyn in such a way because she was always the older one. Jocelyn was always looking out for him. She was the one who beat up that boy from up the street when he pushed Jason into his own sand castle. She was the one who helped him catch his first Pokémon. He never thought of looking out for Jocelyn because she was always looking out for him.

"I expect you to make her ten times happier than she is now," Drew added. "She's been through too much not to be happy for the rest of her life."

"I know!" Jason snapped. "You really don't have to remind me."

"Calm down…" Ian snorted. "I know how it feels."

"Sasha?" Jason inquired referring to Ian's fourteen-year-old younger sister. She looked like Ian in every way…minus for the fact that she was a girl. Ian nodded.

"Well, she's old enough to date now and that scares the hell outta me," Ian sighed. Jason pursed his lips. "I don't even want to think about when someone actually has the balls to propose to her."

"What about Christian and Adrian? How do you think they'll feel when you finally pop the question?" Jason asked smartly. Ian stiffened and the green-eyed boy smirked. He was not sure if Ian suddenly went rigid because of him mentioning Patou's brothers or mentioning him and Patou getting married eventually

"Good luck with that…" Drew chuckled.

"Hey guys," Jimmy greeted with a boyish smile as he peaked his head into the game room. Jason and Ian waved at him simultaneously as they turned their focus back on their game. Drew was the only one to greet Jimmy back vocally. "I'm gonna head over to the girls'. Apparently my presence is needed immediately; some kind of emergency."

"Please don't tell me you got a girl pregnant," Jason chuckled.

Jimmy made a face. "Don't even joke about that."

Jason shrugged and waved him off.

"Is everything okay?" Drew asked carefully. Jimmy shrugged.

"I'm not sure. May just called me saying I needed to drop by immediately," Jimmy sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Drew's eyes narrowed for a split second.

"Was she talking slowly?" He inquired. Jimmy nodded and Drew sighed. "When she talks slowly something is really wrong. I'll go with you." Drew stood from his seat and headed towards Jimmy. He paused halfway there and turned towards Jason and Ian. "Don't have sex on the pool table while I'm gone."

"No promises," Jason retorted almost automatically. Ian flushed and flicked a card at Jason's face. Jimmy made a face before Drew dragged him away.

"Do you really think it's that bad if May was talking slowly?" Jimmy asked quietly. Drew glanced at him out the corner of his eye before shaking his head while shrugging. Drew knew the subtle things about May that people did not always notice. She was not a drama queen like his sister and she did not over exaggerate like Alex. If she said something was wrong, then something was definitely wrong. Maybe it was him being nosy that made him feel inclined to accompany Jimmy, however if this was something bad as he thought, he felt a need to be there just to know what to be ready for in the future.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with Marina?" Drew asked quietly as he watched Jimmy scale the stairs in the Dragonite Girls home. The navy haired Pokémon trainer was making a beeline for Marina's door where Alex stood guard, arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. When she had gotten the message from Patou to come home immediately with Dawn, she did not hesitate. Now that she knew exactly what was going on, she did not know what to do other than physically guard Marina from whatever life had to throw at her.<p>

"I don't know if I should tell you now or after she tells Jimmy." May murmured as she watched Alex let the aforementioned boy into Marina's room. May took in a deep breath when Jimmy disappeared from sight. Hopefully this wouldn't end badly. It was best for Marina and now her unborn child if she wasn't faced with any more stress. Marina needed to be at ease.

"Is it really that bad?" Drew inquired sounding incredulous.

"It's none of your business," Patou snapped, overhearing their conversation. She has been overprotective since she watched Marina cry. She had never seen someone look that scared in a while. She was almost scared for the oldest Dragonite girl. "I don't even know why you're here. No one said your presence was necessary. Your name isn't Jimmy."

Drew shot Patou a narrowed eyed look and she returned it with just as much venom.

"It's not bad, just shocking," May said quickly. Drew took that as the sign to drop the subject until someone brought it up again. The entire Dragonite house was in terse silence. Although this was something to celebrate, as Dawn had mentioned when she received the news, everyone was still tense because no one had a clue on how Jimmy would react. He was an understanding person, but every person had his limits, especially when he was going to be a father.

Marina had been sitting on the side of her bed, her folded up sonogram picture was hidden in a clenched hand while her other arm wrapped around her midsection. Her heart dropped unpleasantly when her door slowly opened and Jimmy slid his way in. She could catch a glimpse of Alex nodding at her from behind Jimmy. She smiled at the shorter girl briefly before her door quietly clicked shut.

"Hey…" Jimmy greeted gently, offering a sweet smile. Marina could not help but smile in return. Jimmy always made her smile, even when she did not want to.

"Hey…" She said hoarsely. All her crying had made her voice groggy. Jimmy's brow furrowed and he made his way around Marina's bed so that he could sit beside her. Marina tensed ad turned her head away from him, her eyes trained on her lap. Jimmy's smile faltered.

"What's the matter, Beautiful?" He breathed draping an arm over her shoulders. Marina managed to relax a bit as hit touch and she leaned in towards him so that she had some of her weight pressed into him. She loved when he called her "beautiful". Many people called her that, but it meant so much more coming from Jimmy.

"I…have some news for you," Marina breathed as she opened her hand and looked at the folded up sonogram picture. She smiled lightly. When she had went to the doctor on her own, she was scared, though not as much as she was now. But when she saw it….the him or her that was her and Jimmy's baby, she couldn't help but beam. This was theirs and despite the circumstances, it was their family. "I've been getting sick lately."

"I know…" Jimmy sighed brushing some of her hair out of her face. "You've been worrying me a lot. Do you think it's because of the stress? I mean, you model, go to school, and you're bouncing between here and Sinnoh."

Marina shook her head. "It's not stress," She grumbled. "I consulted a doctor…" She went one. Her voice was shaking. This was it. She had to tell him now. "A-And she told me I was p-pregnant."

Jimmy looked at her. He blinked once, then twice. Marina almost fell over when he suddenly stood to his feet, leaving nothing to support her. Marina looked up at him with glassy aqua eyes and Jimmy stared right back, pulling his hat off his head and pulling his hair back. His topaz eyes were wide and his expression was close to fearful. Marina swallowed back the lump in her throat and slowly began to unfold that sonogram picture.

"The day I-I got the news was the day Dawn got into her accident."

"Dammit Marina, that was almost a month ago!" Jimmy snapped. Marina cringed and smoothed out the picture, biting her lip as she stared at the small curled up creature that would soon grow into a full sized baby. "You've known this long and you didn't tell me?"

"I-I was scared…" She murmured.

"Why?" He clipped. "Is it not mine?"

Marina lifted her head swiftly. Her puffy red eyes narrowed. "How could you even ask me that?" She wanted to cry so bad, but she refused. "Jimmy, I've only had sex once and that one time was with you."

"You're pregnant after that one time…" Jimmy breathed shakily as he started pulling at his hair more roughly.

"That's all it takes," She sighed. "I'm sorry…that I didn't tell you sooner."

"And everyone else already knows." Jimmy growled. "Rolyn, Dawn, Alex, Patou, and May; they all knew before me?"

Marina swallowed nervously. "I told May because I needed support…"

"I could have supported you, Marina! It's my kid!" He yelled. Marina cringed again.

"She already knew anyways!" She retorted quickly. Jimmy gave her a confused look. "I-It was on Access Jewel. I only got the courage to tell people myself because Ray said that Riley and her friends watch it and a lot of other people back home do."

"Then my parents could know," Jimmy murmured. "Fuck!" He chucked his hat with a groan.

"Rolyn and Patou found out because Jasmine told them and then…I let them tell Alex and Dawn." Marina explained. "The only person who I did tell it to who didn't know was my mother. Sh-She said she'd talk to my Dad and that I needed to tell you…"

Jimmy pulled his hands from his hair and let his arms dangle at his sides as he stared at Marina. She looked tired and drained; obviously holding all this had been hard for her, but he still was not happy about the fact that she had kept a secret from him for that long. He had a right to know, after all. He wondered how long she would have kept it a secret if Ray had not spoken to her.

"You should have told me the day you saw the doctor," He said lowly.

"I know…but I was in shock, Jimmy. You have to understand," She begged. Jimmy brought his eyes to meet hers and he sighed in defeat.

"I do understand." He took a step towards her and cupped her cheeks. Marina smiled briefly as she shut her eyes. "Marina…carrying this around as long as you did didn't just hurt me but it obviously hurt you too and that isn't good for you or the baby."

Marina laughed in a bittersweet manner: "Already worrying about the baby…" She murmured.

Jimmy smiled softly before pressing a kiss to Marina's forehead.

"Everything's gonna be alright…" He murmured.

* * *

><p><em>Finally! I can move on now. I don't hate drama but I'm not a fan of writing it either; plus I wanna shift the focus. I want the girls to clubbing again…maybe for a bachelorette party…or maybe not since Marina won't be able to go. Who knows, really? I hope you all liked this chapter. A little different from what I would usually put in almost the middle of the story, but I am mixing it up I guess. I'd also like to say thank you to all those who got me past one hundred likes on Facebook. I actually didn't believe it was possible because I didn't think my work was that popular so thank you a million times over. It's humbling. Until next time…<em>

_Please review  
>And keep liking me on Facebook.<em>

_~Rolyn~_


	22. Pound

_So the internet where I am right now is seriously sketchy. I don't know when it will be one or when it won't and that annoys me to no end because internet is all I have to keep myself entertained. I can't even read. My frustrations are evident. In spite of the internet being down, I am still able to at least type so why I should I put that off just because there is a lack of internet connection? I really shouldn't. So as you all know, I love music and I certainly love music you can dance to and since we're almost halfway through the chapters without much music, this chapter will be basically filled with it cuz our Untouchables are going clubbing._

_Any songs used are not mine._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Two: Pound<em>

* * *

><p>May smiled as Rolyn twirled her out before pulling her back in so they could back into their sequence of footsteps. They were currently in the workout room in the basement of their home, all six Dragonite girls. Usually they would run on the treadmills, maybe lift some weights or do some relaxing yoga, but Dawn had been in a dancing mood and what better way to get some exercise than to dance?<p>

That was what brought them to this point. Obviously, Dawn and Alex had to show off though with their extensive training in dancing and gymnastics alike. Despite how brash and blunt Alex was, when she moved, she had this impossible grace that made her movements perfectly smooth and sensual. She and Dawn were working on a dance routine they must have come up with on their own because their hips twirled in unison as their hands moved from their sides to over their heads.

Patou was being gentle with Marina, holding her hands and leaning down to whisper to her growing stomach. Two weeks had passed since everyone had been clued in on Marina's pregnancy which made her just about two and half months along. Some handled it better than others. Aden actually fainted. Her father had yet to come in contact with her and when she asked her mother, Florence simply brushed it off and told her daughter to be patient with her father. Overall, everyone was ecstatic about the oncoming child along with the wedding planned for a mere few months.

Everyone seemed to be in high spirits for the months to come. The wedding was scheduled for the winter, Rolyn's favorite season. Jason was the one that offered for the date to be set for January fifth since five was his favorite number and that was also his sister's birthday. Jocelyn felt both flattered and put off by the set day; flattered because she got to share the day with their anniversary…put off because now she had to share her birthday with an anniversary.

"If you're a girl, we'll make sure men gravel at your feet. Trust me, being pretty is in your blood and if you're a boy, you'll be sexy and you'll know it." Patou laughed as she leaned down towards Marina's stomach again.

"Patou, will you stop that?" Marina chuckled. She and Patou had been caught in a salsa for a little while now, all the while Patou whispered to the unborn child about all the havoc they would wreak when the future Dragonite girl or Flygon boy came to age.

"Don't deny it," Patou chided as she lifted her head and brought her eyes to meet Marina's. "That kid is going to be gorgeous. You are beyond beautiful and Jimmy is a cute little panty dropper. This kid will be breaking necks by the time he or she turns seven."

"It'll be a pedophile's dream," Alex inserted as she spun by the pair. Marina scrunched up her nose in distaste for the comment.

"How disturbing!" Dawn laughed as she grabbed Alex by the shoulders. The purple haired girl laughed as her best friend whipped her around so they could resume dancing together. "I'm in a party mood now. As much as I love dancing in my sweats with you guys, I feel like going out."

"To Jynx perhaps?" Patou offered, craning her neck back far enough to offer Dawn a cheeky green.

Alex gasped. "But clubbing is too intense for our little Marina now." She said over dramatically while throwing her hands up in the air. Dawn and Patou exchanged a look before laughing quietly.

"I'm two and a half months pregnant, not dying." Marina sighed. "I'm pretty sure that this will be my last opportunity to go out before things actually get to the point where I can't go out unless absolutely necessary."

"Oh good!" Dawn sighed. "Because tonight is Neon Night."

"On second thought, maybe I will stay home." Marina murmured as she pulled herself away from Patou and moved to the nearest seat. She got tired ten times more easily than she did at the beginning of her pregnancy. So far she didn't have that many symptoms besides the fatigue and the morning sickness.

"What's Neon Night?" May questioned as she turned away from Rolyn.

"It's when the club goes crazy with the strobe lights and the glowing paint and the dubstep music," Alex explained as she rocked her hips from side to side; she emphasized her words with each movement. "Basically, it is this mass orgy of bright colors and deafening sounds." May made a face.

"Not literally an orgy," Rolyn laughed. "Like we'd ever participate in such a thing."

"I dunno…" Patou trailed off with a lopsided smile. Rolyn shot her a look and the golden haired Dragonite girl shook her head while laughing. Everyone seemed to be in a laughing/joking mood.

"Best part is you don't have to dress up so much," Rolyn said in a matter of fact tone. "We all have neon shorts and neon converses, don't we?" the ebony haired Hayden looked from person to person as they all nodded in confirmation minus for Marina who was talking on her dex to Jimmy, asking him if he was alright with a simple night in…not that Jimmy said no to any of Marina's requests nowadays. "Well, let's go to Neon Night!"

"Yay! I just got a load of makeup that glows in the dark in all the awesome colors." Dawn squealed before charging out the door. The remainder of them stood there as they listening to the petit navy haired girl run up the stairs to the first floor. Alex rolled her eyes before going after the cerulean eyed girl.

"Plain white t-shirt, please!" Rolyn called after her. Alex raised her hand in recognition of the fact that she had heard her. Rolyn shrugged before turning back to May, Patou, and Marina. "You'll be okay here, 'Rina?"

"As much as I'd love being packed in a hot sweaty club getting elbowed every few seconds, I think I'll pass." Marina joked with a shrug of her shoulders. Rolyn gave her a blank look while shaking her head. "Have fun girls. Be sure to take pictures."

With that, the aqua haired girl was well on her way just like Alex and Dawn.

"Let's go, girls," Rolyn sighed as she snatched up the remote for the sound system and shut off the random song that was playing. "I'll text the boys and see if their willing to go…not like they have anything better to do."

"I think the sole reason they ever agree to go clubbing with us is to see what we are wearing." Patou pointed out smartly with a smirk. May smiled slightly; she couldn't exactly say she disagreed with that logic.

"Or what we're _not_ wearing," Rolyn winked.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I love this song!" Dawn breathed as they stepped up to the front of the line at Jynx. Tonight the wait was particularly long, but one phone call to Jocelyn and she was waiting at the door. She had her wavy brown hair tied up into a high ponytail and she wore a white tank top under bright yellow overalls. She waved enthusiastically at the group of girls as they approached. The guys offered to meet them there.<p>

"When the sun goes down, down, down; boy, you afraid of the dark? And when the lights go out, out, out; tell me, do you know where to start?" Dawn sang as she wound her hips.

"Oh, okay," Jocelyn laughed as she ushered the six girls inside. "You couldn't wait until you got into the place?" she laughed. Dawn shrugged.

The navy haired Dragonite girl continued to sing along to 'We Run the Night' and Alex made a comment about her being right about how tonight's selection of music would go along with the way the people were moving and dressed. All six of them were dressed similarly along with a large handful of girls. In spite of this, they still managed to stand out because of who they were. They were dressed in shorts that were their neon respective colors. Since no one really thought neon red existed, May wore the brightest shade of red they could find. The brunette would stand out either way.

To go along with their brightly colored jeans, they wore plain white V-neck t-shirts and neon colored converses coupled with white knee high socks. What really attracted attention was the glowing makeup they wore that Dawn had been bragging about. It caused their lips and eyes to glow their respective colors and they even had dazzling nail polish to match. Even the earrings they wore glowed vibrantly in the dim lighting of the club.

Everything was illuminated so brightly that it was difficult to even look at the colored florescent lights. Strobe lights flashed more sporadically than usual.

"I feel like I'm gonna go blind!" May laughed as she blinked quickly to let her eyes adjust.

"You get used to it…" Patou sighed, clamping a hand down on May's shoulder. May perked a brow as if to silently ask Patou if she was kidding. Patou laughed in response before skipping ahead of her.

"Joce, do you now if the boys are here yet?" Rolyn asked as she strode in time with the older young woman.

"I was just talking to your _fiancé_," Jocelyn gave Rolyn a secret smile and the youngest Hayden smiled lightly in return as a blush burned her cheeks. "I don't know where he ran off to but all the boys are here. Aden is actually downstairs acting as my DJ for the lower level. Maybe they're all gathered down there."

"To the lower level!" Alex exasperated as she pushed herself past Rolyn and Jocelyn and made a beeline for the winding staircase that lead to the lower level of Jynx. May took up the end of the group of girls, not saying much. She never actually went to the lower level of Jynx seeing as it seemed too intense the first time they had been there. She usually stuck to the upper level with Rolyn and Marina while Alex, Patou and Dawn took over downstairs.

Once they finally made it to the bottom, May blinked in surprise. There weren't any tables or chairs like upstairs, only a bar pushed to the far right where people were crowded to get drinks. In spite of a majority of people being by the bar, the dance floor looked completely packed with bodies that did not even look like they were dancing. It was almost like they were one giant mass pulsing to the beat of the dubstep Aden had playing. The song happened to be the fitting track of _Put Your Graffiti On Me_.

Everything on the lower level was black with splashes of fresh neon paint here and there. Some people had neon colored paint stamped and splattered all over themselves. There was a good amount of glitter all over the place.

Jocelyn handed each of them a glow-stick necklace with the Jynx logo stamped across it. Alex grinned as she whipped the necklace around and went straight towards the DJ booth. Aden wore a white t-shirt and black skater shorts splattered with paint. She got up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, but Aden turned at the last minute and caught her lips. May could see the slightest hint of a smirk as he pulled away. Jason or Drew must have gotten to him.

"Oh, look who decided to show up!" Jason flipped his sister's ponytail as he approached the group with Ian, Drew, and Paul in tow. Jocelyn shot her younger brother a look before shoving him roughly in the shoulder. Jason perked a brow at her and she returned the look.

"You didn't wait long!" Rolyn chided with a roll of her eyes.

"How about an hour?" Drew offered giving his own sister a sarcastic smile. Just as Jocelyn had done with her sibling, Rolyn returned the look.

"We're worth the wait," She said smartly while turning her eyes away from Drew and bringing her attention back to Jason. She gave him a once over before biting her lip and crossing her arms over her chest. "A little anticipation never hurt anyone anyways…"

"Don't do that to me," Jason groaned as he grabbed his fiancé around her waist and slung her over his shoulder. Rolyn squealed in surprise and Dawn and May shared a laugh at her expense. May found it funny how Jason seemingly couldn't handle sensuality from Rolyn without looking like he was going to pass out. She wondered if Drew would react the same way…

"I hope you're not wearing anything you don't want dirty," Drew sighed as he placed his hands on the brunette's hips. May glanced down at the placement of his hands before glancing up at him and perking a brow. "I will make sure you look like a mess by the time we leave."

"Please don't make it so I'm unrecognizable! This is my first time doing something like this!" She breathed as she wrapped her hands around his wrists and began to stroke his forearms.

"But it won't be your last," Patou inserted before laughing like a mad scientist. Drew smiled lopsidedly at the confused face the brunette made. Ian laughed openly at May's confusion. She could be impossibly oblivious yet too aware all at the same time. She was like a child in a teenager's body with a wise woman easing her way out every now and again.

"Hey, I came here to dance, not stand around!" Dawn said suddenly. She sent a pointed look towards her boyfriend who simply perked a brow at her, silently asking if she meant that she wanted to dance with him. Paul never was and never would be a dancer. He only indulged the navy haired girl when need be. "Dance with me?" She pouted her bottom lip as she reached for Paul.

"Will you not leave me alone if I don't?" He sighed. Dawn pretended to think for a moment before beaming and nodding excitedly. Paul rolled his eyes before offering her his hand. Dawn squealed in happiness as she basically dragged him off. From the DJ booth, Alex laughed as the couple pushed through people to get to a good spot.

"The pink wearing girl has a point," Jocelyn said with an affirming nod. "You guys need to go dance, get messy, and maybe sing?" The twenty three year old smiled coyly and the remaining three girls blinked in surprise. "A little birdy told me I have a few talented vocalists in my midst."

"Jason!" Rolyn groaned punching the boy in the arm.

"It wasn't me!" Jason groaned nudging the smaller girl away from him as he pouted his lips. Rolyn narrowed her eyes in skepticism.

"Actually, it was your mother," Jocelyn laughed, gesturing from Drew to Rolyn. The two Hayden siblings perked their brows wondering since when did Jocelyn exchange words with their mother. "She spoke highly about all the Dragonite girls, particularly a little brunette?"

"Oh no…" May breathed while shaking her head. "This brunette isn't singing for just anyone anymore." She laughed awkwardly with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jocelyn pouted.

"We'll talk, May. I'll book you one night; pay and everything!" Jocelyn offered with a lopsided smile and a nod. May nodded right back while laughing lightly. "Is there anyone who wouldn't mind getting up there for free, though?"

"Rolyn'll do it," Patou piped up. Rolyn's eyes went wide as she slowly turned towards her God-sister and shot her an indignant look. Patou blew her a kiss right back. The ebony haired Hayden groaned as she turned back to Jocelyn to see her wearing her best puppy pout. Despite her being twenty three years old, it was still effective. "If it'll help, I'll go with you."

"I wasn't gonna give you a choice." Rolyn chided before snatching up Patou's wrist and heading towards Aden and Alex at the DJ booth. Patou glanced back at the remaining group and shrugged with a sheepish look on her face.

"Why did I have a feeling one of you would be coming to me?" Aden sighed as he smiled at the former Princess and her God-sister.

"Besides Alex, of course." Patou chuckled, gesturing to the purple haired girl. The shortest of the Dragonite girls stuck out her tongue.

"What would you like to grace us with tonight?" Aden sighed as he began to flitter through the record that had been provided for him along with digital tracks. "Jocelyn certainly prepared for such an occasion." He added with a laugh.

Rolyn looked towards Patou and perked a brow. "Pound the Alarm?"

Patou smirked. "Pound the Alarm." She confirmed with a nod. Rolyn smirked as well.

"Alright, a little Nicki…" Aden said as he handed the two of them microphones that they wouldn't have to hold. The two God-sisters helped each other put the microphones properly so they wouldn't fall off if they decided to dance, which was more than a mere possibility with their track records.

"Don't you think she's a little too intense for you guys to tackle," Alex laughed while perking a perfectly waxed brow. Rolyn scoffed.

"Oh please, Cramer, I've tackled her before." Rolyn winked and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't give them an intro," Alex murmured into her boyfriend's ear. Aden smiled slightly and nodded. "I don't think they need one." Aden laughed behind closed lips as he set the music up to play.

Patou and Rolyn both glanced over their shoulders and shot them a look when the song started before turning back towards their audience.

"_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more. We 'bout to get up and burn this floor. You know we gettin' hotter and hotter, sexy and hotter; we shut it down_." The two of them harmonized together with little flaws, catching the attention of quite a few people due to the shift to live music. This was also the first time any Dragonite girl had sung at Jynx as well and everyone knew who they were by now. Some even gasped in surprise and pointed the pair out as they were recognized. May laughed once behind closed lips as she watched.

"_Yo, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own 'em. Some call me Princess and some call me Rolyn. Exceeza, pleeza, I'm in Ibiza. Just snap it and I can be my own sneaker_." Rolyn popped her foot up and gestured to her converses. Patou restrained her laughter. "_Sexy, sexy, that's all I do. If you need a bad girl; let me call a few_." She winked at the nearest guy whose brow shot up in surprise.

"_Pumps on and those little mini-skirts is out. I see some good girls; I'mma turn them out_." Patou bumped her hip into Rolyn's as she rapped and her God-sister grinned at her before returning the gesture. "_Okay, bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle. I'm a bad girl, no muzzle, hey. Bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle. I'm a bad girl, no muzzle. Let's go_."

"_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more. We 'bout to get up and burn this floor. You know we getting hotter and hotter, sexy and hotter; we shut it down. Pound the alarm_." They harmonized again while rocking their hips in unison.

The entire club was raving at this point, moving almost spastically to the beat, just like before. This time May actually decided she'd join in only to realize that amongst the card were people armed with bottles and small tubs of neon-colored body paint. One of those who suddenly became armed was her boyfriend. She squealed in surprise when she felt two hands flat against her rear. She whipped over her shoulder and was met with Drew's classic smirk, a glance down and she could see two neon green handprints on the back pocket of her jeans.

"_Pound the alarm_." Patou and Rolyn sang in each other's' faces while grinning like fools before dancing together in such a provocative way that no mother should ever know about.

"_I wanna do it for the night, night so get me now and knock this over_." Rolyn began to move through the crowd as she continued. People moved aside to let her through and her destination became obvious when Jason was the only one who hadn't moved out of her way. "_I wanna do it like you like, like. Come get me baby, we're not getting younger_." Rolyn made a come hither motion with her index finger but before Jason could even take a step, she was skipping on her way back to Patou.

"_I just want you tonight, night. Baby we won't do this for life, life_." Patou sang while winding her hips before whipping her hair.

"_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more. We 'bout to get up and burn this floor. You know we getting hotter and hotter, sexy and hotter; we shut it down. Pound the alarm_."

Jocelyn laughed like a maniac as she danced around with a small jar of neon green body paint. Some of it streaked her hair and there were lines of it across her face. As she passed Rolyn and Patou she put identical lines on the pairs' face. They continued on dancing not seeming to mind.

"_Pound the alarm. Pound the alarm. Pound the alarm_." The strobe lights were moving and flashing more erratically, almost to the point where you couldn't really see what was happening around you. There was just movement and music and paint. Patou suffered the same fate as May and had neon blue hand prints on the back of her shorts and on her back where Ian had basically attacked her. Rolyn had a pair of hand prints on her chest due to Jason's own perversions. "_Pound the alarm_."

"_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more. We 'bout to get up and burn this floor. You know we getting hotter and hotter, sexy and hotter; we shut it down. Pound the alarm_."

May couldn't help but laugh. This wasn't as bad as she initially thought; not that she was expecting what Alex described the entire drive there. She was having fun…something she hadn't done in a while. She was in such a beautiful region but with the intent of going to school, so school came first, and since it was college, she was always swamped with work. She would admit she was feeling a little stressed there especially with her past worries about her relationship with Drew, Rolyn getting married, and Marina being pregnant, but this was exactly what she needed.

"_Pound the alarm_."

Alex mouthed the words from the DJ booth as she lifted her arms over her head and whipped her purple hair back and forth.

"_Pound the alarm_."

The lights went out with the ending of the song.

* * *

><p><em>That took way longer than I ever anticipated and it was my standard four thousand words. I blame the fact that the place where I am staying now has some pretty shotty internet, not to mention the random thunder storms and tornados don't even help with that, but whatever. At least I got this done. Now I can work on that new chapter to Quintessence before I lose my focus and not know where I'm going with that story. Anyways, I hope you all don't hate me with the late update and you all liked this chapter. Be patient for the next one. It'll up as soon as possible.<em>

_Feedback would be awesome so don't ignore the review box._

_~Rolyn~ _


	23. Formal

_I am not in the best of shape right now. I guess I haven't been eating enough because I am sick to my stomach; either that or I have some serious food poisoning. Luckily enough the worst of it passed over and the only issues I'm facing now is a minor headache and the fact that I am completely lethargic. Since I'm not in a jumpy, all over the place mood as per usual, I decided that with a calm clear head I could type of something worthwhile. If anything is not up to standard, well I blame my sickness (in other words I'm being lazy). Either way I want to get this next chapter done. I have plenty of ideas in need of coming to fruition. This is kinda a filler, kinda not._

_~Rolyn~_

_Warning: I was embracing my perverted side in this chapter. Boys aren't the only ones, so don't be surprised by anything…slightly crude._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Three: Formal<em>

* * *

><p>May remembered clearly when Drew had asked her to homecoming a little over a month ago. Back then it seemed so far away. She thought she had plenty of time to have any preparations for the day over and done with and yet she found herself in complete disarray. Luckily her friends came to her rescue once again. Lana had offered to help, but May had, in the back of her mind, felt a sense of betrayal in not partaking in a complete Dragonite Girl outing. Samia even made an appearance after being swamped with so much school work that she had been spending many nights at her boyfriend's dorm over in Sinnoh.<p>

It was a girl's dream; that was what Rolyn had described it as when she listed off the itinerary for the day before homecoming. It was a well-deserved spa day compliments of Jennifer Hayden. Even regions away, the woman still spoiled her daughter. The boys had their own ways of preparation, in other words, they would spend the day sitting in front of television watching cartoons. May laughed at the thought. For some reason, she just couldn't picture Drew doing _that_.

"Me and Pat designed all the dresses." Rolyn sighed. She, May, and Alex were currently enjoying messages while Dawn, Marina, Samia, and Patou were away getting pedicures and manicures. Eventually, they would switch off, and then they would gather to head towards the hot spring the Spa had to offer. "I had to sacrifice at least two English papers to get them all finished, but I don't regret a thing. Besides, my English Professor basically loves me."

"Are you sleeping with him for your good grades?" Alex laughed. The laugh segwayed straight into a groan as a particular not in her back had been quickly eased away. She smiled goofily as her body relaxed even more.

"With Rolyn, you never know!" May chuckled as she turned her head over so she could look at her purple haired friend. Alex was laughing again and on May's other side, Rolyn scoffed.

"Excuse me, but I am not that scandalous!" She said haughtily. May flipped her head over again, giving Rolyn a wry smile. "The only person I sleep with is Jason and he gives me an A every time on my excellent performance." Rolyn smirked devilishly.

May made a face, but still smiled despite herself. She was used to her friends talking like this by now. With each passing year, the girls seemed to get just as perverted as the boys. May had made a pact with herself to be less of a prude when her nineteenth birthday rolled around a week prior. So far she was keeping up pretty well. It was all in good fun anyways when her friends made such crude comments. It was because they were comfortable enough with each other that they could talk in such a way.

"That's exactly what it is," Alex inserted. "A performance. Like the guy can't please you." She sighed with a coy smile. Rolyn scoffed once again. May laughed openly this time. She didn't understand why Alex ripped on Jason so savagely, but sometimes she couldn't help but laugh.

"He pleases me just fine!" Rolyn groaned as a particular press into her back had her body pressing into the cushioned message table. "Actually, he does more than please me. I swear to Arceus that guy is like some lost sex God."

"Really, Rolyn?" May questioned lightly.

"Really…" Rolyn basically purred before winking. May flipped her head over to look towards Alex before she was assaulted by mental images. Trying not to be a prude made her prone into having a strange curiosity which usually left her picturing things she never wanted to picture.

"Oh please…" Alex chided with a roll of her eyes. "Don't over-exaggerate."

"Fine, doubt me. It's not like Aden can be any better," Rolyn commented with a small shrug of her shoulders. Alex gasped dramatically. May almost jumped because of how loudly she gasped.

"Aden is so much better." Alex said firmly.

"How can you even compare? Have you slept with Rolyn's fiancé?" May inquired perking a brow. Rolyn smirked; glad that May had seen the flaw in Alex's logic and didn't hesitate to point it out. Alex pressed her lips together and made an indignant noise.

"I don't need to sleep with him to know how unsatisfying he may be in bed." Alex breathed smartly. May rolled her eyes and Rolyn groaned in exasperation. "Aden is a reserved kind of guy…you know he likes to make sure everything is perfect and that pace that will make me happy." Alex smiled secretly. "And then there are these anticipated moments where he'll turn into this beat of carnal desire and sensuality."

"Really…" Rolyn drawled. "And you doubt Jason could ever be that way?"

"Jason, no." Alex said quickly. "Drew, yes."

"Since when is my boyfriend a factor in all of this?" May questioned while perking a brow. Alex smirked evilly at the brunette.

"Well, I didn't want to leave you out, despite Drew's abilities in bed still remaining a mystery." Alex trailed off as her smirk grew. May narrowed her eyes at Alex briefly. She didn't miss the small jab at the fact that she and Drew had yet to get that far yet.

"First of all, he's not a Pokémon and second of all, that's my brother." Rolyn said sharply as she made a look of disgust. Alex and May chuckled at her expense.

"Every girl who has seen the face of Drew Hayden has to have thought about what sex with him would be like." Alex pointed out in a matter of fact tone. "Every girl…including your fellow Dragonites."

"I have no clue how I feel about that." May grumbled.

"I think that sex with Drew would be like having sex with my brother so I will respond with this," Rolyn made a gagging noise as she flailed her arms that were once propping her chin. May laughed openly and Alex hid her face in her arms as she silently laughed as well.

"You don't count, _Princess_," Alex finally said. "But I'm sure May is a little curious about how Drew plans to please her in that not too distant future." Alex basically sang as she waggled her eyebrows at the brunette. May's cheeks flushed scarlet before she hid her face in her arms, just as Alex had done moments ago. "She hasn't denied it!"

"Of course I'm curious!" May shot at the purple haired girl. Both of Alex's recently waxed brows shot up. "I mean, I love him and he's…"

"Just say sexy and stop acting like God will smite you if you do." Rolyn groaned. May turned her attention on the ebony haired Hayden. "I mean, he's my brother and I think he's a good looking guy but I see the way you look at him sometimes. You're less of a child than you think."

"How do I look at him?" May inquired perking a brow.

"Whenever we go to the beach - which is like every other day – and he takes off his shirt, you stare at him like he's a big bowl of your favorite ramen and you haven't eaten in weeks." Rolyn chuckled. May's blush deepened. "You wa~ant him." Rolyn sang.

"It's okay if you do." Alex inserted. "I mean it's not like you'd be cheating on your boyfriend." She added sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Rolyn couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, how do I…what do you do when you want…Ugh!" May groaned hiding her face in her hands.

"You'll know when the time is, May." Rolyn said in a matter of fact tone. May peeked up at her best friend over her arms and the dark haired girl smiled at her gently. "I was the exact way except I felt a little different. I almost felt pressured because Jason is…well we all know he's a pervert and with his sexual advances, I used to respond with violence."

"As you always should." Alex said quickly lifting her pointer finger into the air. She was ignored.

"When we got together, I knew that the advances should at least be reciprocated so I was frazzled until Jason sat me down one day and told me he'd wait until I was ready because he didn't want to make me do anything I wasn't ready for. That didn't hinder the sexual advances, but I, at least, had the pressure off." Rolyn laughed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what Drew said…he said he'd wait until I was ready." May said with a small smile.

"It was reversed for me and Aden. I said I'd wait until he was ready." Alex smirked.

"I kind of expected that." May chuckled.

"Anyways…I think it was around the time before we left for college. I was all over the place because I was leaving home and all that jazz. I was gonna miss my mom and I thought that me and my dad didn't have enough time…Jason took me on a walk into the park in downtown LaRousse to clear my head. It was like two in the morning. It started raining, too."

"Did you freak out about your hair?" May said with a smile.

"Yes I did," Rolyn chuckled. "But he made me continue walking…and then the thunder started. Somehow ,it didn't bother me much and Jason and I decided to play on the playground where I met Alex, Dawn, and Paul."

"Please tell me you didn't desecrate such a sentimental place." Alex groaned. Rolyn giggled and Alex groaned and slammed her forehead down on the cushioned table she was sprawled out on.

"Your first time was in the rain…on a playground?" May asked with wide incredulous eyes. Rolyn nodded with a grin.

"As unappealing as it sounds, it was the most romantic moment of my life." Rolyn sighed. "He was gentle with me and you could tell he was nervous too." The ebony haired Hayden was giggling again.

"Did you guys climax at the same time?" Alex teased in a high pitched voice. Rolyn's eyes widened and May made a small noise of surprise. "It would have been even better if you did just as thunder struck."

"I did." Rolyn smirked.

"Don't give me the mental image!" May practically yelled.

"What I'm saying, May, is that I guess it was the fact that Jason was worried about me and wanted to ease my stress that had me…I dunno, over the moon enough to want to offer myself to him. The thunder storm was an excellent touch too and the fact that it happened somewhere where we used to always play as kids kinda made a difference ,too." Rolyn breathed. "I knew it was the right time and place."

"Or you may not even know." Alex added. "I didn't even know what was happening when Aden and I slept together for the first time."

May turned towards the purple haired Pokémon trainer and furrowed her brow.

"Aden and I had gotten into a fight. We do that almost as often as Jason and Rolyn. We're two totally different people but we balance each other out. I don't even remember what we were arguing about. Aden was really upset though. He was yelling, which he rarely does. He had me up against a wall and at one point he grabbed me by the shoulders." Alex recalled as she put on a thoughtful expression.

"I see nothing romantic about this." Rolyn whispered.

"I don't think she's finished." May whispered back.

"I'm not!" Alex snapped. "Anyways he had me up against the wall, still ranting on about something or another. I think I called him a 'Weak ass Pansy' and he snapped."

"He hit you!?" May gasped.

"No, he kissed me." Alex chuckled. "Then he started ripping my clothes off."

"He raped you!?" Rolyn gasped.

"No, I raped him." Alex laughed. "He stopped when he got me in my underwear."

"Oh my goodness…" May groaned shaking her head.

"What!?" Alex whined. "I couldn't help it! He started it by taking off clothes and kissing me almost to death. I was so clouded over by lust by the time that we were done, I had no clue what happened. Literally, mind blowing sex. Has Jason ever done that for _you_, Princess?"

"Remember that time I missed class for about two days after Marina told us she was pregnant?" Rolyn sighed, nonchalantly inspecting her nails.

"Yea…" Alex and May chorused.

"I couldn't walk is all." Rolyn turned and smirked at them.

"OH!" May and Alex exclaimed in unison.

* * *

><p>"So, have you and Little Red done it yet?" Jason inquired as he folded his legs so that he was sitting Indian style on the couch. Drew slowly turned to look towards his oldest friend who had an expectant look on his face. He posed the question as if he asked him about the weather. Sometimes Drew wondered how he ever tolerated the green eyed boy.<p>

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," Drew retorted smartly. Jason laughed once and rolled his eyes. He was so used to Drew's aloof attitude that he brushed it off a little too easily for Drew's liking. He remembered when Jason still held a little bit of indifference due to the superiority complex Drew had since childhood.

"As your best friend, I believe it does concern me. I tell you about every time Rolyn and I go at it." Jason said with an affirming nod and a coy grin. Drew shot him a narrowed eyed look. It was just him, Jimmy, Paul, and Jason in the living room right now. Ian was holding himself up in his room, "jerking off" as Jason had surmised. Aden was out with another friend from school.

"I don't ask you to." Drew shot back. "Honestly, I wish you wouldn't."

"It's not like we can't hear you guys, either." Jimmy inserted, breaking his focus from his computer screen for a brief moment. He had been reading an article about the stages of pregnancy and what he should expect next since Marina was almost in her second trimester. "Take that to the Dragonite house once in a while, will ya?"

"Don't deny that you don't fap to our love-making. I know Ian and Paul do." Jason gave a wolfish smile. Paul shot him the deadliest glare he could muster.

"You flatter yourself." He ground out.

"Somebody has to." Jason retorted winking towards his purple haired friend. Paul took in a deep breath and returned his attention to the mindless cartoon that was playing on the flat screen mounted on the wall. "But back to the question at hand. Why haven't you lost the V-card yet, Hayden? Out of all of us, I thought you'd be the first to go."

"He's not a dog like some people I know." Ian inserted coming down the stairs.

"My dear darling Ian!" Jason gasped dramatically. "All done rubbing out to pictures of me?"

Ian narrowed his eyes as he flopped down on the couch between Jason and Paul.

"Fuck you, Alvarez."

"Time and place, babe?"

"My room, tonight. Don't be late." Ian retorted almost automatically.

"Gotcha." Jason nodded and turned back towards Drew who was pinching the bridge of his nose. He would never get used to the strange bromance Ian and Jason shared. It was almost as bad as Jimmy and Aden, maybe worse since they never implied that they had sex. "Dammit, I keep losing my focus. What were we talking about?"

"How Drew is still a virgin." Jimmy provided. Drew shot the navy haired boy a narrowed eyed look. Jimmy smiled right back.

"Ah, yes. _Gracias_, Talon." Jason said nodding towards the oldest of the Flygon boys. Jimmy nodded right back. "It surprises me how long it's taking. I thought Little Red wanted you or so Rolyn says."

"You talk to my sister about this?" Drew snapped.

Jason waved him off. "That's beside the point."

Drew scoffed much like his sister would.

"The point is, you love Little Red, Little Red loves you, and there are millions of opportunities and yet you have nothing to show for it. It's like…a relationship gone to waste."

"Being in a relationship isn't all about the sex ,Jason." Jimmy inserted smartly.

"Of course not, but you're forgetting that you're talking to a nymphomaniac." Ian sighed with a roll of his eyes. "As long as it's breathing, I'm sure Jason wants to stick his dick in it."

"You're breathing." Jason smirked at the golden haired boy.

"I'm not bending over for you right now. I'm not an exhibitionist." Ian said quickly.

"That's a bloody lie," Paul grumbled.

Ian shrugged. "I warned you all that when Patou comes over it doesn't matter where we are, it's gonna happen."

"Five other guys live here, Ian!" Drew pointed out.

"Free porn," Ian retorted. Drew gave him a blank look, not at all appreciating the dark haired boy's sardonic attitude. It was too much like his.

"Next time I see you plowing your girlfriend, I'm taking a picture and sending it to her brothers." Paul threatened. Ian's face paled. Paul smirked devilishly.

"So what's the excuse Hayden? Why haven't you and the brunette consummated your more than perfect relationship?" Jason asked as he nudged Drew's leg. The green haired Hayden glanced at his oldest friend before turning away and shrugging.

"She's not ready," He said simply.

"She seems ready to me." Jason retorted. "Well, if you asked me like seven weeks ago I would have been like, 'Hell no! My sweet, innocent May will never be ready.' But she's a big girl now. I'm not saying that just because she turned nineteen last week that she's magically ready, but with everything that's been happening, she's been maturing and she's been noticing you a lot more differently."

"Really?" Drew tried his best not to sound too excited. Jason smirked and nodded.

"She wants the goods…but as always, it's best to take it by her terms. She's still May and we all know and love May for her naivety and innocence, not that sex is gonna rip of that and turn her into a totally different girl." Jason said.

"Boys on the other hand, it's an entirely different story. Ever since he," Ian jerked his thumb towards Jason. "Got with Rolyn for the first time, he's been permanently horny."

"Just one of my most redeeming qualities." Jason sighed.

"And Paul has been less of a prick ever since Dawn put out." Ian added ignoring Jason's comment.

"My threat still stands, Grey…" Paul breathed as he finally had enough with the mindless nonsense on the television and decided to change to the news.

"Just don't turn into another Jason when you and May finally decide you want to take your relationship a little further." Ian sighed. "It'll be best for everyone if you stayed the way you are now."

"I don't think anyone could get to Jason's level of…completely disgusting." Drew murmured, eying his friend carefully. Jason was oblivious to Drew's look as he imitated jerking off while leering at Ian. Paul and Jimmy stared at the youngest Alvarez sibling with wide eyes. Ian retaliated by simulating giving head.

Drew groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Ah! It's so short! Meh, but I didn't have much else to say. I hope this was good enough. This chapter matters while at the same time it doesn't, as I mentioned before. You'll see why soon enough…maybe in the next chapter or two. Anyhoo, I think I am pushing the line between rated T and rated M. I think I might have to switch the rating but I usually associate rated M with sex scenes (something I've never done). Should I try my hand at that, I dunno. Reviews might help with that decision. I dunno. I think I need to consult Sam and Pat. Well, thank you for reading and tolerating my inner Jason.<em>

_Feedback would be just marvelous.  
>(Just thought of Hunger Games)<em>

_~Rolyn~_

**Quick Message from Samia (Inkorporated): **You know while Ian's up in his room jerking off to shirtless Jason photos, he's thinking, "I WANT TO TAKE A RIDE ON JASON'S DISCO STICK."


	24. Homecoming

_I'm currently typing this while watching My Little Pony. It is literally the only thing on and since I can't use On Demand where I'm currently staying, I'm stuck with it. It's actually not a bad show…very colorful and…happy? Well whatever. I think it's time to put my headphones in. Music helps me focus while this show is…oddly distracting. I blame the bright colors and talking ponies. This next chapter will be the Homecoming Dance after the parade and such. I honestly have no idea how Homecoming works because my college underrated it and I didn't have it in High School. We'll see where this goes…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Four: Homecoming<em>

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Alex sighed as she adjusted herself in her dress for the umpteenth time. No matter how much she pulled and tugged at the form fitting party dress Patou had designed for her, it kept making her feel uncomfortable. She stared at her in the mirror that went from floor to ceiling in Rolyn's room. That was where most of the girls congregated after getting dressed. As per usual, Rolyn and Patou offered any last minute adjustments to dresses while Dawn and Marina handled hair and make-up. "Is Homecoming like a second Prom or something?"<p>

May shrugged. She was seated at the head of Rolyn's bed.

"Pretty much," Marina sighed as she crossed on leg over the other. She was seated on Rolyn's bed, relaxing now that she was fully ready, make-up and hair done. She was dressed in a beautiful high-low gown designed by Rolyn. It had a small dip in the front and was made from a soft flowing material that shifted with Marina's slightest movement. It was aqua in color and faded to a soft sky blue the further down the dress you went. Rolyn made it specifically less fitted for Marina's growing belly.

Her aqua colored hair was pulled up into an intricate bun at the top of her head, her hair pulled tightly out of her face. Water drop earrings with a matching necklace went well with her dress and a single silver band was around her wrist. She looked as regal as she usually did with subtle makeup that highlighted her features perfectly and the silver strappy heels that went with her dress perfectly.

Marina was truly a gorgeous girl, May surmised.

Alex was also very pretty in her way, as Aden always said. She, along with Marina, was the only one in the group with the most vibrant hair color. Alex's purple hair changed with the seasons and the sun. As Summer dwindled down, her violet hair was slowly shifting to a deep purple; however, if she was caught in the sun long enough, it would brighten as far as a dull pink, but only at the ends.

May rarely saw Alex wearing formal dresses, but when the shortest of the Dragonite girls did get dressed up, she always looked adorable. Her dress shimmered since Patou had gone crazy with the purple colored sequins. It had and empire waist line that had a bow in the front that kept her veiled skirt in place. The sweetheart neckline made Alex look younger than she was, but she was still beautiful. Her black patent leather closed toed heels made her taller, too. Small amethyst colored studs with a matching choker necklace was her only jewelry and like Marina, had all her hair smoothed back out of her face and pulled into a tight high ponytail. She wore little to no makeup.

May had to admit, Patou and Rolyn always had a knack for creating outfits that fit everyone's characters well. Alex's dress gave her room to be her normal crazy and wild self while Marina's didn't take away from her sophisticated air. May's dress was simple, yet elegant, just the way May liked it and just the way Rolyn designed all of her dresses.

Like the dress Rolyn had designed for her sweet sixteen all those years ago, this dress had layers and was, of course, a vibrant red in color. It was a pretty little party dress with a ruched satin waistband and the layered skirt was an A-line with intricate details put into it that must have taken Rolyn hours to do. Her heels were white in color and were peep toed – one of May's favorite kind of heels. She never had a thing for strappy or closed toed shoes.

Her hair was curled and pinned up in a way May would never understand. She just let Dawn do whatever when she sat before the navy haired girl. Little red rose shaped clips had also been stuck in here and there that matched the red rose studs and pendant she had chosen for her jewelry. All in all, May felt pretty, like she always did when her friends got their hands on her. She was actually a little excited for Homecoming, not as excited as she was for Prom, but this would be her first official college social event.

Earlier that evening, they had gone to the Homecoming football game which their team had won in the last five minutes of the game. Everyone went crazy, specifically since none other than Jimmy made the winning touchdown. After the game, they had a little over an hour to get dressed and get back to school for the Homecoming celebration where a King and Queen would be crowned. May hadn't even been aware of the election until recently. Now that she thought about it, there were a bunch of posters around advertising mainly girls in the running for the Homecoming title.

"I'm just glad that the quarter is almost over and then we can head home for Thanksgiving." Alex sighed as she pulled at the end of her ponytail. May had almost forgot that no more than a week after Homecoming, "I've had enough of school and all that. I just wanna see my mom again."

"Aw, does the little Ally Cat miss her mommy?" Patou cooed strutting out of Rolyn's personal bathroom. Patou, Dawn, and Rolyn were usually the last three to finish getting dressed when it came to formal occasions, even if they weren't wearing as much as others.

Patou had on a royal blue form-fitting, ruched cocktail dress. It was a one shoulder with an asymmetrical neckline and a crystal beaded detail on the one shoulder that had three straps. It was a very mature number that Rolyn had designed for her God-sister. It was simple and elegant, just like May's dress, but also represented the newest of the Dragonite Girls well.

She wore no jewelry minus for a crystal studded band on her wrist and gold chains hanging from her ears. Her hair was perfectly straight with her bangs pulled out of her face and her makeup matched her dress with royal blue eye shadow that made her turquoise eyes look that much brighter. Her heels were closed toed, like Alex's except a little higher and gold in color. In her hand was a gold clutch that had crystal bead details just like the shoulder of her dress.

"Oh, look who thinks she's all that and a bag of pokeballs." Alex deadpanned, giving the blonde a once over. "Are you planning to get laid tonight?"

Marina threw a pillow at Alex's face.

"You never know with me," Patou sighed. "And I never know with Ian."

"Mental pictures," May deadpanned. Patou smirked. "No need to mention sex."

"Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex…" Patou ranted at the brunette while crossing her eyes and walking towards the brunette. May's cheeks flushed bright red as she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at her golden haired friend.

"Stop trying to rob May of her innocence!" Dawn whined as she came flying out of the bathroom. Patou perked a brow at the pink clad coordinator as she ran at May and cradled the brunette's head against her chest. May blinked in surprise as Dawn began to gently stroke her head and coo about preserving her innocence.

"Dawn, I'm fine, really." May said carefully as not to make the navy haired girl feel like she was being annoying…even if she really was.

Dawn reluctantly pulled away. "Fine…but if they try to take your innocence again, just tell and I will come running my little baby." Dawn giggled as she poked May on the nose. The brunette stared at Dawn blankly. Ever since May's nineteenth birthday, Dawn has been treating May like a child…more so than usual even though Dawn was the younger one.

When Dawn stepped away, May finally got a full look at the younger girl's dress. It was a bit more sophisticated than the usual party of cocktail dresses May found Dawn frequently wearing to formal events. She was wearing a coral pink handkerchief dress that, like many others tonight, had an empire waistline. It had a beaded detail at the top, compliments of Patou's skilled hand. It was also ruched and it flowed with her every movement. – something Dawn truly loved about the dress.

Dawn's hair was only curled under a little at the ends and instead of having her bang pulled back like it usually one, it fell into her face as a full bang. May liked her with the full bang. Her feels were silver and wrapped over her foot and around her ankle. Several silver bangles were on both wrists and her earrings were strings of crystals of different lengths. Her makeup was all pink – subtle but blatantly all pink.

"How is that Rolyn is almost always the last person ready?" Alex questioned. "We don't exactly have time for her to look perfect."

"Stop complaining, Alex; it isn't becoming." Marina deadpanned as she examined her manicured nails. May laughed lightly as Alex shot the aqua haired beauty a death glare that was paid no mind. Marina always knew how to undermine Alex.

"Besides, I always look perfect without trying," Rolyn sighed as she finally stepped out of her bathroom in the dress Patou had designed for her. May had to admit, she looked like the princess people knew her to be.

The dress was gorgeous and the one of two long dresses being worn tonight. It went to the floor, but had a high slit in the front that showed enough to leave little to the imagination. It was an emerald green in color and ruched to one side with a crystal detail going all the way from the side of the dress to half of the chest. Her heels were peep toes like May's and a sparkling silver color. Her jewelry was two crystal studded leaves dangling from her ears and a matching choker necklace.

Her hair was done simply; none of it was pulled back and Dawn had merely put in some loose curls. Her makeup was light as well minus for the smoky eye shadow. May had to give Patou some credit. The dress was amazing.

"Arrogance doesn't suit you..." Marina said smartly as she eased herself onto her feet. Rolyn pursed her lips before flipping her bangs out of her face. May smiled lightly. She knew Rolyn wasn't usually arrogant, but she had her moments as a Hayden. "Shall we go? I know we don't intend to keep the boys waiting any long than we should."

"It's not like it would matter." Alex sighed as she snatched up her black clutch. "They wouldn't go anywhere without us."

"True, but I'm not rude, Alex." Marina sighed as she made her way towards the door.

"You are so lucky you're pregnant, Sanchez, or it would have been so on." Alex grumbled as she moved to follow the aqua haired beauty. Marina smirked at Alex over her shoulder and May couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope those two lighten up by the end of the night." Dawn sang. "Maybe they need some loving – Oops! Sorry May!"

May gave Dawn another blank look.

* * *

><p>"This place looks totally different when you dress it up and dim the lights," May commented as she glanced around the hall where the Homecoming dance was held. It was a massive room that fit the entire student body perfectly well. It was also the hall where wedding receptions were held whenever someone had enough money to rent the school mansion as the place for their wedding. "Life always seems to be so convenient wherever I go. This is a perfect place for a Homecoming."<p>

"You should get married here." Patou said as she nudged Rolyn in her side. The ebony haired Hayden gave her an incredulous look as both she and Jason shook their heads, completely dismissing the idea.

"We're getting married on the beach." Jason said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ooh! Cute…" Patou cooed as she nudged Rolyn again, this time hard enough that Rolyn stumbled into Jason who caught her around the waist. Patou and May laughed openly as Jason hoisted his fiancé back up on her feet.

Dawn and Alex had taken to the dance floor almost immediately, not with their boyfriends, but with each other. They attracted quite a bit of attention as they danced together; Alex and Dawn holding hands while Alex used her free hand to hold Dawn's waist. Since they were the dancers of the group, of course they would decide to show off a little, although they paid little mind to those who watched them.

Marina sat at their table with Jimmy at her side. She were talking and laughing with one another like a couple who had just started their relationship. May couldn't help but find them adorable. Even with so much coming their way, they were so lighthearted and content with one another.

"May,"

The brunette jumped as someone placed a hand on her shoulder from behind. Both she and Drew whipped around to find Lana standing there beaming and holding up her nude colored evening gown. It was gorgeous with a sequined trim and a ruched bodice. It made the pink haired girl look more sophisticated than she already was along with her half up, half down hair style. May suddenly felt a little childish in her dress.

"You look simply adorable, May." Lana complimented as she leaned in and kissed May lightly on each cheek. May smiled brightly and murmured a thank you. "I've never seen that dress before. Where did you find it?"

"It's a Rolyn original." May explained with a shrug.

Lana nodded in approval. "Very well done. It looks impossibly too professional; designer material almost. It makes me feel like a fool for putting out so much money on my own dress and I don't even have a date." Lana went on.

"Well, I think you look amazing." May said in a matter of fact tone. "I'm sure you're fiancé would say the same."

"Fiancé?" Drew inquired quietly.

"Oh yes, I'm engaged." Lana said with a smile as she extended her left hand to reveal the ring. "My fiancé is on his journey right now. He's a coordinator, just like yourself – oh and pardon my lack of manners. I don't believe I formally introduced myself to all of you."

There was silence among the group and May's smile suddenly became a little forced as she realized that she actually didn't introduce Lana to anyone except maybe Jason even though it was brief and Jason wasn't in the happiest mood that day.

"Nice to meet you…Lana, was it?" Rolyn was the first to speak as she extended her hand towards the pink haired girl. Lana smiled beautifully and too the younger Hayden's hand in a gentle shake. "Rolyn Hayden."

"Oh, I know." Lana said almost immediately. "I know all of you; Rolyn Hayden, Jason Alvarez, Ian Grey, Patou Cross, Drew Hayden, and of course the darling May Maple." Lana recited as she pointed to each person. Ian and Jason exchange questionable looks. "It's pretty difficult to forget any of your names."

"Although there are some of us who wished we could."

May visibly winced at the new voice.

"Evening, Jasmine," Lana greeted, her smile never faltering. How Lana knew Jasmine's name, May would never know. She just cursed her luck that Jasmine decided to show her face. The bleached blonde had the option of leaving them alone; it wasn't like she had to speak to them and yet she always popped up only to mouth off and start another fight. May wished that Jasmine would get a life while at the same time she wished Jasmine didn't rile her up as much as she did.

As always, Jasmine was flanked by her two closest companions. Marissa looked as angry as always and Michelle looking just as lifeless. Despite that, all three of them looked absolutely gorgeous; all of them dressed in floor length gowns. Jasmine's was a high-low, but didn't look as sophisticated as Marina's. It was tangerine in color and made her snake yellow eyes all the more brighter. Marissa looked well beyond her years in a metallic two toned dressed that practically made May dizzy and Michelle looked like a princess in her steel gray satin halter gown.

"Evening everyone," Jasmine sighed as she flashed an obviously fake smile. "I take it you all are having a wonderful time? It was by my hand that Homecoming came to be. Some people have to work around here instead of having everything being handed to them." Jasmine's smile faltered as she gave May a once over. The brunette narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We _were_ having fun." Patou chided with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jasmine retorted sarcastically. Patou took in a deep breath and Ian murmured something to her to calm her down. He knew how violent Patou could get when someone got smart with her and if this girl was rude enough to have May react physically then only heaven knows how much longer before Patou was arrested for murder. "Well, I hope you all continue to enjoy yourselves. Homecoming Queen and King are about to be announced. I think we all know who will win."

"I hope you weren't referring to yourself." Rolyn grumbled. Jasmine shot her a narrowed eyed look only to regain her composure when Jason cleared his throat. She may be a little catty but when it came to the school president's son, she had to be careful. She was sure that he could easily rid her of her on campus magazine if he persuaded his father.

"I hope everyone is having a wonderful time," All attention was turned to the stage at the front of the room where the head cheerleader, Faith Christine had taken control over the microphone as the music dulled down. "Sorry to cut in, but it's time to crown the Homecoming King and Queen." There was an uproar of cheers as two other cheerleaders came up to the stage with a King and Queen's crown on plush green pillows.

"None of you ran for Queen, right?" Jasmine questioned turning towards May and her friends. "It's a good thing. I wouldn't want any of you humiliated."

"Grow up, Jasmine. You act like a freshman in High School rather than a sophomore in college." May snapped. Jasmine's lips parted as she stared at the brunette in shock, but she didn't respond. There was no way she could without looking like a fool. The brunette was just asking for it.

"First we will crown our King…" Faith began as she was handed the first envelope by one of her fellow cheerleaders that stood behind her. After fiddling with the envelope a bit she finally grinned as she scanned over the name. "No surprise here – Drew Hayden." Faith beamed.

"I didn't even run." Drew deadpanned.

"I nominated you." Jason chuckled. Drew shot him a dirty look. "That's what you get for punching me after I told you I proposed to your sister."

"You punched him?" Rolyn hissed after Drew as he was being nudged up towards the stage by another pair of cheerleaders that came out of nowhere. It looked like the cheerleaders were running the show tonight.

"Congratulations, Drew," Faith said with a smile as she took the Kings crown and placed atop Drew's mop of grass green hair. Drew managed a forced smile. "And now to announce who will be our Queen."

Faith was handed another envelope and several hopeful girls suddenly became very anxious, minus for Jasmine who believed there was no competition for her. May couldn't help but roll her eyes. She just hoped that Jasmine didn't win just to snub the blonde. Jasmine didn't deserve anything that would inflate her already too large for this world ego.

"…May Maple!"

"What?" Rolyn gasped.

"What?" Alex laughed.

"WHAT!?" Jasmine screamed attracting a large amount of attention to herself. After noticing the strange looks she was receiving she stomped away with a groan.

"Wait…what?" May hissed cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, did I fail to say I nominated May, too? It would be a shame if Drew was given his title and Little Red wasn't by his side." Jason said with a smirk. May turned wide blue eyes on him. "No need to thank me for basically running your campaign."

"Jason…" May growled as she was ushered to the stage by the same pair of cheerleaders that had dragged Drew off. Once she was nudged on stage, se awkwardly stared out into the crowd and swallowed nervously. There were so many people…and this was nothing like when she was singing for a crowd. These people were just staring at her…for practically no reason.

"Congratulations May," Faith giggled as she placed May's Queen crown on her head. May reached up to gingerly nudge the crown on her head. Yes, this was for real. "Our King and Queen, everyone!" Faith gestured from Drew to May before beaming at the crowd. "And now the King and Queen will have their dance."

"This really is a second Prom…" May murmured as Drew took her hand in his and led her off the stage towards the center of the dance floor where a spot light was waiting for them. May practically jumped when the song started. It was a song she was all too familiar. She learned it on the guitar and sang it to herself frequently. She even admitted to Rolyn that she would love to dance to this song at her wedding someday. It was a sweet little song by He is We. Yes, May was all too familiar with the song _All About Us_…

"You look nervous…" Drew chuckled as he took May's right hand and place his right hand on her hip. May glanced around and swallowed nervously, noticing all the people who were staring.

"I can't help it…" She murmured.

"Do you trust me?" Drew asked suddenly. May brought her blue eyes to meet his bright green ones and her heart stopped for a moment. Nothing else seemed to matter when she looked into his eyes. He always had a way of making things perfect.

"I trust you…" She whispered. Saying that she realized she trusted him with a lot more than just dancing with her.

* * *

><p><em>The rooms hush-hush and now is our moment<br>Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
>Eyes on you, Eyes on me<br>We're doing this right  
>Because Lovers Dance when they're feeling in love<br>Spotlight shining  
>It's all about us…<em>

* * *

><p>May took in a sharp breath as Drew trailed his lips along her jaw and then to the crook of her neck were lightly sunk his teeth in. Her pulse quickened and she dug her nails into her back as she clenched her eyes shut. This was what she wanted. She knew this was what she wanted. There was nothing impossible complicated about the moment. There was no preparation. No scented candles and chocolates as Dawn said there should be.<p>

It was just him and her.

He was careful; thoughtful. He asked questions every few seconds that made May blush and giggle and he's smile right back before bringing his lips back to hers. It was imperfectly perfect. His touches were light; barely there but she still noticed them. She shivered at each graze of his finger tips and each whisper of sweet nothings. He moved slow. He didn't rush her. He didn't want her to regret and she knew she never could at this point.

She wondered if this was how it was for her friends. Was it this perfect? Did they feel the immediate connection way beyond anything they ever felt like May did? Was it this awkward yet amazing? Would it always be like this?

"May…" Drew breathed out into the crook of her neck. May hummed in acknowledgment to her name but she didn't open her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes…"

Because she did. She trusted him with everything.

* * *

><p><em>Do you hear that, love?<br>They're playing our song…_

* * *

><p><em>I dunno if ya'll got what I implied there but…I think I made it as clear as possible without actually writing it out fully and tainting what little innocence I had left. Plus it's May. She doesn't need an awkward first time lemon. I don't think it would have fit with what I had built up until now. I recommend listing to 'All About Us' by He is We. It was recommended to me on FF by someone I can't recall the name of and it bothers me because it fit so perfectly for this chapter. If you know who you are and remember please give me a shout out! I want to thank you. Well until the next chapter.<em>

_Feedback is much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~ _


	25. Perfect

_I planned on starting this chapter a long time ago…days ago really but I literally had absolutely no clue how to go about it. Every single idea flew through my mind and every idea wasn't up to par with what I expected of myself. I've been putting a lot of pressure on myself, especially after the last chapter. I don't know where this may lead, but I trust myself. I haven't let myself down before when I had no clue what I was doing. Ninety percent of the time I have no clue what I'm doing. It's nothing new. Hopefully this next chapter comes out better than what I expect and what you all expect. Thanks for reading._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Five: Perfect<em>

* * *

><p>Drew shut the door quietly behind him before moving to pull on the dress shirt that he'd been wearing the night before. He didn't button it closed, or even bothered to put on pants. It was six in the morning. He didn't expect any of the girls to be up, but he did make a mental note to at least leave a t-shirt and sweatpants here since he spent half of his time in the Dragonite House.<p>

He padded through the house quietly, passing by Dawn and Alex's room. He could hear Dawn snoring lightly; she was very tired out from all the dancing she had done the night before. Alex probably was equally as tired. Marina was usually the first one up. She had always been an early riser and ever since she had gotten further into her pregnancy, her wake up time was usually around seven in the morning. He thought he heard Jason's voice last night, so he was probably hiding away in his sister's room. He'd chew his best friend out later.

Brushing his chartreuse hair out of his face, Drew strode lazily into the kitchen in hopes of finding something other than water to drink and maybe a snack if he felt so inclined. He didn't plan on staying down in the kitchen. He wanted to get back to May before she woke up. Drew couldn't help but smile at the thought of the brunette and the night they shared. As awkward and clumsy as it was, it was perfect in every sense of the word. He just hoped that she felt the same way.

"Morning!"

"Jeez!" Drew jumped back at least a foot as his heart skipped a beat. Samia smirked around the rim of her mug as she tentatively sipped whatever steaming beverage she had made for herself from it. It was probably coffee - she _hated _tea. Drew took in a deep breath and shook his head at the short girl seated at the kitchen island. "What are you doing here?"

"I do live here on the weekends, and today is Saturday." Samia sighed as she set down her mug. "I just got in actually. I was supposed to come yesterday, but I held off since I knew it was Homecoming for you guys, but let us forget about me for a moment and focus on the fact that this is the Dragonite house and I'm pretty sure you aren't a Dragonite." Samia's smirk broadened. "Not to mention your state of undress would leave a girl to wonder."

She gestured to exposed chest and lack of pants and the green haired boy blushed uncharacteristically.

"I didn't expect anyone to be awake." Drew murmured dodging her question as he approached the fridge. Her eyes followed him and she watched him with a perked brow as he pulled out a bottle of apple juice that had Rolyn's name scrawled all over it in permanent marker.

"I didn't either. I was just about to head up to bed myself…maybe wake up in the afternoon or something." Samia replied as she played with the handle of her mug and tore her gaze away from the leader of the Flygon boys.

"So, how was Homecoming?" She pried.

Drew shrugged as he poured himself a cup of apple juice. "It was pretty fun, actually. No issues minus for a minor run in with Jasmine and her friends. Other than that, it wasn't such a bad night." Drew supplied vaguely.

Samia nodded, smiling knowingly.

"I bet it was a pretty good evening for _you_." She said aloofly. Drew eyed her with narrowed green eyes before he took a step towards her.

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh please Drew, I didn't graduate at the top of my class for nothing. I'm an observant person…I'm good at reading people and despite your abilities to constantly remain aloof and detached, you are giving signs hinting towards one thing." She said smartly as she nodded towards him. "You're practically _glowing!_" She added with a laugh.

Drew blushed for the second time. He didn't talk to Samia often, but any time he did, he almost felt like a child. She never belittled him, but she treated him the same way he treated others. He wondered if this was how May felt whenever he spoke to her. It wasn't that it was a bad feeling. It was just _weird_.

"Your blush gives it _all _away," she sang cocking her head to the side. "I'm sure you and May had a lot of fun last night, but I don't plan to keep you from her any longer. I'm beat." Right on cue, the short girl with the dark hair yawned daintily.

"Can you not mention..._it_ to anyone?" Drew said quickly as he watched Samia hopped down from her island stool and went to go put her mug in the sink. She'd return to wash it later after she had a little sleep under her belt. Catching the early train to Jewel took a little out of her.

"You accuse me for being a gossip, I'm a little wounded," Samia sighed as she left Drew to his own devices in the kitchen. Drew watched her go before releasing a sigh and downing the rest of his sister's juice that he was sure she wouldn't miss.

Blowing out a puff of air, Drew decided to go on his way as well. He shut off the lights in the kitchen and took the stairs two at the time before quickly returning to May's room. Once again, he shut the door behind him as quietly as he could in hopes to not wake up his brunette and once the door clicked shut, he felt safe.

"It's not that hard to notice when your body pillow disappears." He heard her drowsy voice grumble into her pillow. Drew's brow furrowed briefly before May turned her head to the side for him to see her blue eyes cracked open. She smiled sweetly at him while waving her arm around lazily, silently telling him that she wanted him to return to bed.

Drew laughed behind closed lips before approaching the bed, stripping his shirt off as he went. May pulled up the bed-sheets, careful to keep her naked body covered – despite what they had done, she still clung to her modesty. Drew slid closer to her in the full sized bed and wrapped his arm around her bare waist. May brought herself against him and rested her head on his chest before smiling fondly.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up." He murmured into her hair before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. May's smile broadened.

"You didn't." She sighed. "I had to pee."

Drew couldn't help but laugh. May was a true delight even with her odd innocence and naivety.

"I heard you talking to Sam downstairs…what about?" She questioned as she lifted her head so that she was resting her chin on his chest and looking up into his eyes.

"She asked how Homecoming was before deciding to head to bed." He responded vaguely. She didn't need the details about how Samia's sharp mind easily pieced together that he and May had been together intimately for the first time.

"I wish she could have been there." May yawned.

"You're still tired…" He pointed out. May simply gave him a long blink before nodding lazily at him. "I'm sorry, next time I'll take it easy on you." He smirked and May snapped her eyes open to give him a narrowed eyed look. In spite of this, May's cheeks flushed at the mention of a next time.

"That is not something to be arrogant about." She ground out laying her head flat against his chest again. She could feel the rumble of his light laugh and nuzzled his chest.

"I'm sorry…" he said quietly. "But…are you okay? Did you like it?" Drew sounded like a kid; May could almost laugh, but she knew how awkward this was for him. Last night it had been as simple as breathing, but right now they were just talking. She could admit she felt closer to him when she felt like they would never be closer and she liked it.

"Of course I liked it!" May murmured into his chest. "I loved it and I'm fine. If I wasn't meant to handle it, I wouldn't have been born a girl." She joked. She felt the rumble of Drew's laugh again and another kiss was pressed to the crown of her head. She couldn't help but smile contentedly. This was perfect. Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, honey? You have time to make these decisions." Jennifer said with a slight pout as she stared at her daughter through the computer screen. Rolyn smiled anxiously while shrugging. She had only woken up an hour ago before her computer started going off signaling she was getting an incoming video call. Since the only people she ever video called were Nate or her parents, she went with the latter knowing Nate was probably still asleep. There was a small time difference between Hoenn and Jewel. "We can postpone the date! A summer wedding instead of a Spring one. You can married after your birthday."<p>

"I'm sticking with May 5th, Mom," Rolyn said with a tone of finality. Jennifer sighed deeply.

"I just don't want you to rush things…" She said quietly. Rolyn smiled fondly at her mother. Jennifer was always so worried about, not only her daughter but both her children. Drew dealt with just as many video calls as his sister from their eccentric mother. Their father only called maybe three times a week just to make sure everything was alright while Jennifer called twice a day to get a minute by minute replay of what was going on. "I want everything to be perfect for you. You deserve nothing short of the best because you are my little Princess and Princesses always get the best."

Rolyn nodded in understanding. "I know, Mommy," She laughed. Jennifer beamed.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married." She sniffled dramatically. Rolyn laughed behind closed lips just as Jason came out of the master bathroom connected to her room. Rolyn glanced over her shoulder at him and quickly whipped around when she only found him clad in a towel while running a second one through his hair. Rolyn was glad her mother was too busy talking to notice. "I can't say I am not that surprised, though. The Alvarez family were very headstrong people. Amy didn't give me a choice when we became friends. I always found her to be quite strange, but I valued her initiative nonetheless."

"Yea," Rolyn laughed awkwardly just as Jason took notice of her talking to her mother. The green eyed boy came up behind her and smiled at Jennifer over her shoulder. From that position, Jennifer wouldn't be able to see his lack of clothing.

"Hey Mrs. Hayden," He greeted. Jennifer beamed at him in return.

"Jason, it's so good to see you. Rolyn didn't even tell me you were there." She said quickly.

"For a reason." Rolyn grumbled to herself.

"You're looking as handsome as ever, Jason. If I was a couple decades younger and not madly in love with Darren, Rolyn would certainly have some competition." Jennifer nodded in an affirming fashion and Rolyn resisted a groan as she brought her hand to her forehead. Jason laughed awkwardly while shrugging. "Well, I won't keep the two of you any longer. You probably have plans. Rolyn, I'll call you later about more details, alright Princess?"

"Sure, Mom." Rolyn sighed with a smile. Jennifer smiled right back before the connection was cut and the screen saver of Rolyn with all of her Pokémon came up. Rolyn released a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair. "I love the woman, but she has been all over me lately."

"No, I think that's me." Rolyn turned towards Jason and gave him a blank look. The green eyed bow smirked in return before pressing a kiss to her nose that made her blink. "She just loves you…people tend to bother the people they love mercilessly." He said as he moved away from her and let his towel drop.

Rolyn quickly turned away, her cheeks flushing. "Yea, you would know about that, wouldn't you? How long have you been a thorn in my side, I will never know, and yet you say you do it all out of love." She sighed as she peaked at him out the corner of her eye. He was just tugging on a pair of sweatpants that he let her keep. She turned to face him fully as he reached for the undershirt he had been wearing the previous night. She had to admit, Jennifer really wasn't kidding when she called the boy handsome. He was unmistakably a piece of walking sex as Alex would put it…although she'd never say that about Jason.

"A pricking thorn gets more of a reaction than a piece of cotton, sweetie." Jason said smartly as he approached her once again at her desk. He crouched down in front of her and Rolyn perked a brow. "One can only hold your attention for so long…"

"You always have my attention." She retorted. Jason smiled, taking one of her hands and stroking the back of it tenderly with the pad of his thumb.

"And for that, I'm grateful…" He said quietly before pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Rolyn bit the inside of her cheek as they began to burn with a blush. "You have no idea how much I love you, Rolyn."

Rolyn smiled. "Enlighten me, then…"

Jason smirked. "But I just took a bath…"

"Not like that, pervert." She ground out as she swung a fist at his head. He ducked just in time for her to miss. She narrowed her eyes at him briefly.

"What would you have me do for you then, my darling?" Jason bowed his head dramatically and Rolyn giggled.

"I just want to spend the day with you…no one else, just the two of us." She said hesitantly. Jason lifted his head and brought his eyes to meet her. He could see the hope in her eyes. He had to admit, even he couldn't remember a time where it was just her and him for more than an hour. Their friends were so tight knit and so busy, it was hard to find time for yourself.

"For you, Princess, I'd spend eternity with just the two of us."

"Arceus no…I need my girlfriends every once in a while." She laughed. Jason pouted. "But since you are my fiancé, I guess you have a little leeway over them." She added. Jason grinned.

"So what do you want to do today? Go out to dinner? A stroll along the beach? Maybe I could take you shopping?"

"How about we get a couple of superhero movies, a horde of food and a couple of video games and leave it at that?" She offered in an unsure tone with a shrug.

"Holy crap, I love you so much!" Jason groaned as he feigned fainting. Rolyn giggled once again and shook her head at him. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Right here." Rolyn laughed with a roll of her eye.

"Oh yea…" Jason laughed along with her before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the ebony haired girl's lips. "I'll get the video games and the movies. You get the food?"

"Deal." Rolyn smiled against his lips.

* * *

><p>"Can you pass me the confectionery sugar and the cream?" Dawn inquired as she pointed towards the medium sized bag of powdery sugar. Paul glanced at the bag before quickly handing it over to the navy haired girl and heading towards the fridge to get the cream she had asked for. When he returned with the carton, he found his girlfriend measuring out the sugar before moving to get a stick of butter from around on the many metal mixing bowls they had out.<p>

Paul had no intentions of baking…ever really, but he knew how much Dawn liked to do it, so after the navy haired girl had called saying that no one was around and that she had nothing to do, he offered for her to come over…and bake. The purple haired boy even surprised himself. He maintained an impassive expression as Dawn went to work, asking for this or for that and mixing whatever together to create the tie-dye cupcakes and rainbow cookies.

She didn't force him to help her, which he was happy about. She said his company was enough and in between her focusing on her concoctions, she would talk to him about simple and uncontroversial things. He even found himself smiling more than he ever thought he could in one day. Dawn just had that kind of effect on him. He made a mental not to spend more time with the navy haired girl he was so enraptured with.

He watched as she dropped practically half a stick of butter in her mixture of powdered sugar and cream and he furrowed his brow. "What are you making?" Her jerked his chin towards the bowl she was currently working with. Dawn glanced between him and the bowl and smiled. This was the first time today that she hadn't spoken first.

"I'm making icing." She explained simply.

"Butter in icing?" He questioned. Dawn simply nodded as she began to work the butter into the thick mixture. Paul watched as her arm tensed as she did so. Her hand was getting red from all the mixing too.

"It makes buttercream icing which is my favorite. I'm sure you've had it, too." She said as she continued to force her wooden spoon through the mixture. Earlier on, Paul had offered that they use the mixer that Jason had purchased a while back but Dawn had refused, claiming that there was nothing better than doing everything by hand when it came to baking. It was the clumps in it that made it authentic.

"Let me try." Paul demanded holding out a hand towards the navy haired girl. For a second time, Dawn glanced between the bowl and her boyfriend before reluctantly releasing the spoon and sliding the bowl towards him. Paul immediately went to work, mixing the icing harder and faster than Dawn had.

"Calm down!" She laughed reaching for the bowl. Paul shot her a narrowed eyed look as he pulled the bowl just out of her reach. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Fine, but go a little slower. If you mix it like that, it'll be too thin."

"Whatever…" Paul grumbled as he return to mixing, but this time at a slower pace. Dawn smiled and nodded in approval. After watching him for a moment, she couldn't help but giggle. His brow was furrowed in concentration and his lips were lightly parted as the tip of his tongue poked out in his focus. If the other's saw Paul now, they'd never connect him to the sarcastic, nonchalant, reserved, smart-mouth guy they all saw him as…then again, Dawn was just fine with being the only one that saw this side of Paul. It was special for her.

"You could be the next cake boss." She joked as she leaned against the counter. Paul narrowed his eyes at her briefly before turning his eyes back on the bowl of icing he was mixing. "Okay, but I'll have you know it is a fact that girls are much more into guys that bake. It's unbelievably sexy."

Okay, it wasn't really a fact, but Paul didn't know that.

"Is that so?" Paul breathed. He didn't look up as he spoke. Dawn nodded while humming in confirmation. "Then you must find me _enthralling_ right about now." He sighed. Dawn could catch the slightest hint of a crooked smirk on his lips. She couldn't stop the blush coming to her cheeks.

"I dunno," She giggled with a shrug. "You're still a beginner."

"I'll put more practice in." He retorted playfully.

"Don't think that baking for me is gonna make me put out." She said quickly. Paul glanced up at her. There was a recognizable spark in his dark eyes that made her giggle again.

"I don't have to bake for you to put out."

Dawn gasped. "Are you calling me easy?"

Paul chuckled inwardly.

"No, I'm just saying I'm talented. I don't think you can really disagree." He glanced at her briefly and her cheeks flushed a bright red as she moved around the kitchen island and took the bowl. Paul blinked in surprise as she pulled the spoon out of the mixture and set it to the side.

"That's finished." She said with finality. Paul perked a brow at her before shrugging. "We can go on to mixing the food coloring into the batter. What color should the cupcakes be? I was thinking pink and blue."

"Whatever colors you want." He sighed. Dawn pursed her lips.

"You're no fun." She grumbled as she pulled out the pink food coloring along with the blue one.

"I just think whatever you choose would be best." Paul responded automatically. "My opinion doesn't matter because I trust your judgment. Besides, it's just cupcakes." Paul shrugged and Dawn glanced at him before smiling lightly.

"Whatever, Paul…"

"I'm just glad I could spend time with you." He added quickly.

Dawn blinked in surprise. Paul rarely said such sweet things, if he even talked at all and while at times it was frustrating for the youngest of the Dragonite girls, it made these small moments all the more meaningful.

"You're so sweet," She gushed as she turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Paul eased his arms around her midsection. Usually it would take a bit of coaxing for him to ever return a hug but as of lately Dawn has found Paul responding to physical affection almost immediately. "I love you." She giggled while pressing her cheek to his chest. Paul smiled down at her fondly, but it was brief.

"Love you, too…" He murmured while stroking her dark hair. She giggled again as she hugged him tighter. "Alright, why don't we finish these cupcakes and get to work on the cookies? By the way, don't push it with the lovey-dovey crap. You won't hear any more of it from me."

Dawn threw her head back with laughter. Times like these were perfect.

* * *

><p><em>I really struggled at the end there, but I am getting more confident in my personification of Paul. It's hard to write fluff with him because whatever comes out of his mouth is usually a threat or insult. I'm not gonna try and overcomplicate him or match him too closely to his character in the show. I had fun in the beginning, too. I like picturing Drew as the lesser in a situation and I like making him feel nervous and awkward because he never is unless it has to do with May, right? Anyways I think this chapter can be seen as sort of a filler. Next chapter we'll get a move on with dates and stuff…not dates like going out, just to clarify. Thanks for reading.<em>

_Feedback would make my day._

_~Rolyn~_


	26. Inferno

_Okay I am sitting here and I honestly haven't the slightest clue as to what the heck I am doing. Like…I literally have no idea where I'm taking this, who should be the main focus for whatever chapter and so on. I know how this story will end, of course I know that, but I haven't the slightest clue how to…move it to the end without it being a mass of fillers. In spite of this, I have faith in myself because I have gone through this before and rarely came out with negative results, but most of the time I am not completely ecstatic about my end product. I contemplated cutting this story short, but I HAVE to stick to my usual forty five chapters or it's not ML, right. Hopefully I don't pull crap._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Six: Inferno <em>

* * *

><p>"When does our flight leave again?" Alex sighed as she slumped in her seat on the plush white couches of their home. The living room had been overtaken by luggage from both the boys and the girls. They decided that Casa de Dragonite would be the meeting point before they set off for the airport.<p>

With Thanksgiving a mere day away, many were ready to go home for the break from school and in some cases the break from Jewel. May loved the tropical region with all her heart, but she couldn't wait to get back to Hoenn and see her family. She didn't realize how much she missed them until she received the opportunity to go back.

The only ones sticking around were Jason and Rolyn who were spending the holiday with Jason's family here in Jewel. Amy had arrived a day prior and Rolyn was with them now. Jennifer had pouted at the idea of not being able to share the family oriented holiday with her daughter, but Rolyn promised she had Christmas. She felt a need to stay with Jason's family because they were soon to be married.

"I can't wait to get home! I missed my mommy." Dawn smiled fondly as she thought of her mother. The former coordinator had been alone mostly in Hoenn since her daughter had left for college so the reuniting was something Dawn could look forward to. "How are you spending your break, May?"

"I'm having Thanksgiving at Drew's house with my family and then I am being as lazy as I want for the rest of the break. School has been killing me lately." May said with a smile. Dawn smiled as well. That was probably the plan for most of them. Usually they would hang out with one another as much as possible over their holiday breaks, but since they lived together and saw so much of one another, a little break couldn't possibly hurt.

"I second the motion of being lazy," Marina sighed. "I've always been modeling and acting so I never gave myself a break. Now that I generally have to, I'm starting to like the idea of doing absolutely nothing." The aqua haired beauty smiled brightly and Alex and Patou laughed.

"Just don't lose your work ethic," Patou advised with a nod. "I'm gonna need someone to model my clothes."

Marina waved her off with a nonchalant look. "I'll be back in the game soon enough. Don't count me out just yet."

"Are you excited to get back to Hoenn?" Drew inquired as he draped an arm over May's shoulders. She tilted her head to the side to glance at him and found herself automatically smiling. She had been doing that a lot lately. Sometimes she'd go to sleep with sore cheeks from all the smiling she did in one day, but she couldn't help it. She could wholeheartedly admit that she was content. She had her wonderful friends, her wonderful Pokémon, and her more than wonderful boyfriend. Nothing could go wrong.

"I am beyond excited. I can't wait to see Max again…and my mom and dad." May sighed. She spoke to her parents regularly and although Max was hesitant to call her, feeling the need to branch off from under the wing of his older sister, he spoke to her pretty often as well, but just being home would be ten times better. "I hope I see old friends too like Vanessa, Annabelle, and Dex."

"I can't wait to see them!" Marina gasped. She had developed this close relationship with the trio over time. Mainly because Dex was into theater and was dating Annabelle, and Vanessa was his sister. Ever since they had gotten over that…issue that enveloped most of their sophomore year, the trio had been known for far more than the drama they produced. "I have to tell Samia that we have to hang out with them."

"Maybe we'll see Riley, Ray, Yvonne, Nathani, and Ryder, too." May said with a smile. She was fond of the younger group. They were like the next generation of what May and her friends were throughout high school, granted Riley was a less eccentric Princess and there were only two boys that hardly wanted to initiate in any competition.

"Jet's ready…" Paul said as he glanced up from his dex. He had been literally counting down the minutes and the seconds until they were able to get home. Jewel did nothing for him, but he'd never admit that he was homesick.

"Finally…" Alex sang as she sprung up from her seat and gathered a duffle bag on her shoulder before reaching for her suitcase and making a beeline for the door. Aden diligently followed with his own massive duffle bag draped over his shoulder. "I intend ta sleep the entire flight so if any of you wake me up, there will be hell ta pay."

"Yea, yea…" Aden muttered with a roll of his eyes. Alex gave him a narrowed eyed look over her shoulder and he smiled at her lopsidedly as he kneed her in the rear end to get her moving again. Alex huffed and went on her way towards the car that was waiting at the gate to take them to the airport.

"Bye guys," Rolyn suddenly appeared on the balcony that overlooked the Dragonite living room with Jason by her side, an arm lazily wrapped around her waist.

"No nasty stuff should go one in this house while we're gone." Patou said firmly as she pointed up at the couple. Jason smirked and Rolyn rolled her eyes as she leaned against the banister.

"We'll be at his parents' house most of the time so you don't need to worry." Rolyn droned. Patou smiled in satisfaction before turning towards Ian and taking her backpack from him as he offered it to her.

Ian turned towards the balcony and gave a two finger salute.

"See ya, dumbass."

"Later, slut." Jason retorted with a smile. Rolyn slapped a hand to her forehead.

"I'll see you later, Ro," Ian ignored the insult as he smiled up at Rolyn. The ebony haired Hayden smiled right back as she waved.

"Bye Ro!" Dawn squealed as she gathered her belongings and skipped out the door. Paul had been gesturing for her to hurry up. Paul simply raised a hand towards the couple on the second floor before disappearing out the door. His bags were already packed into the truck.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior." Drew sighed before glancing up at his sister and her fiancé. Rolyn rolled her eyes once again, but smiled in spite of herself.

"Okay, Dad…" She groaned before sticking out her tongue. They shared a smile before Drew turned towards May, taking one of her bags for her since he only had a medium sized duffle bag. May smiled in gratitude before turning towards her best friend. Rolyn and May shared a gentle smile and the brunette waved almost sadly. Rolyn waved right back before blowing the brunette a kiss. "See you soon, May."

The brunette nodded before heading out the door with a sigh. It would be good to go. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad?"<p>

The brunette hesitantly took a couple steps into the house. All the lights were out and there were no cars in the drive way she couldn't help but wonder where everyone was. She was a little saddened that no one would be home when it was her first day back in Hoenn. She had missed everyone so much that it nearly killed her and yet they didn't have the decency to be home when she arrived. That was a little disheartening. Maybe once Drew got settled in his own home across the street, he'd be willing to keep her company.

May dropped her backpack to the floor and clicked the handle of suitcase back into place before propping the suitcase against the wall by the door. She sighed as she slid the door shut behind her. She turned back to maybe head upstairs and take a look at her room, maybe take a shower, the lights flicked on and a group of people were screaming in her face.

"Welcome home!"

May gasped as she pressed her back up against the front door she had just came through. The brunette's eyes widened in surprise as her mother basically rushed her and grabbed her in a tight hug, not even giving her the opportunity to identify all the faces that had gathered for the sake of welcoming her home. Her mother hummed happily into the hug and May easily returned the gesture, getting over her initial shock and smiling happily. She was finally home.

"I missed you so much! My baby girl!" Caroline practically whimpered.

"We missed you so much." Norman corrected for his wife as he pried the woman off her daughter. May beamed as she threw her arms around her father, living up to her expectations as a Daddy's girl. Behind her, May felt a head rest on her shoulder and she gaped.

"Max!" She screeched as she whipped around to face her brother. The only difference now was that she didn't have to look down to look into his eyes. He was practically as tall as her, maybe an inch or two taller. "I've only been gone about three months! How did you grow so fast?"

"It's called a growth spurt, May," The navy haired boy smiled lopsidedly as he nudged his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "It usually happens during puberty." As if to emphasize his point, his voice cracked a little. He made a face and May laughed lightly as she gave her brother a full frontal hug. She had been gone longer than she thought. So much could happen in a little under three months.

Once she had given her family their hugs, she was able to take in those who had gathered to welcome her home. She couldn't help the bright smile that pulled at her lips when she found Riley at the forefront of the group with a sweet smile on her face. She brought her violet eyes to meet May's blue ones and the two friends rushed each other, making small noises of content once they hugged.

"We missed you, May. Hoenn hasn't been the same." Riley sighed into the brunette's shoulder. May laughed lightly behind closed lips.

"I'm sure you handled things just fine." May assured as she pulled back from the ivory haired girl, but not completely. Riley shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Trust me," Nathani spoke up with a laugh. "She has been doing just fine. By the way, it's nice to see you again, May. How's everything in Jewel? Did you get laid yet?"

"Nate!" Riley hissed.

"I'm curious!"

"You only ask cuz ever since you and Ryder…" Yvonne began but was quickly cut off by Nate's battle cry before she tackled the poor girl. May stared with wide eyes as Nate grabbed Yvonne by the front of her shirt and started yelling the most obscene threats she could think of. Caroline quickly snatched up Max and covered his ears just as Drew came through the front door.

His brow furrowed as he watched Yvonne and Nate roll around the floor. Now both of them were yelling and pulling at each other's collars. He made his way to May's side and poked her in the arm to get her attention. She seemed entranced by the cat fight that was happening on the floor of her foyer. She turned towards Drew and blinked in surprise.

"I wish I got a welcome back like this." He said with a smirk. May couldn't help but laugh while shaking her head. She couldn't say she was surprised. This kind of things happened to her, no matter how strange and out of place they were.

"Alright, who wants to break them apart?' Riley sighed.

"I guess I will?" Norman offered as he stepped up. Riley nodded slowly as she smiled at him nervously.

"You're a brave man, Mr. Maple." She breathed as she took a step back from the fighting pair. "I wish you the best of luck and Arceus help you." Norman sighed in exasperation before he went to insert himself between the two struggling girls. Everyone gasped in shock as Norman practically disappeared into the fight.

* * *

><p>Marina took in a deep breath as she set her bags down on the stoop of her three story home. The mansion was massive, rivaling the Hayden manor in size and style. The Sanchez estate was a true sight, perched on a hill and almost a mile away from any other houses. It had to be that way. Everyone wanted a glance at the gorgeous Florence Sanchez and her daughter that retained almost all of her flawless beauty.<p>

Before Marina could search for her key in her purse, one of the double doors was whipped open and Marina was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello Mr. Mime," Marina greeted with a smile. The Pokémon beamed back at her, but the smile faltered after a moment as though the Pokémon was recalling something unpleasant. Marina was an observant girl, so the look didn't go unnoticed. The house Pokémon really couldn't hide anything from the young Sanchez anyways. She had lived with the Pokémon since she was around four years old so she knew it well enough to recognize when something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" She asked almost immediately.

The Pokémon shook its head slowly and Marina's entire expression fell.

"Mr. Mime…"

The Pokémon opened the door for the aqua haired beauty fully and she was well on her way, leaving her bags behind. Mr. Mime would get them. Right now, she needed to see what was wrong. She had just spoken to her mother earlier that morning. What could have changed in a couple of hours?

"Mom?" Marina called out and her voice almost echoed. She called out again and her voice cracked as she began a frantic search for her mother. After calling out a third time, Marina could hear her mother calling back to her from the study…her father's study.

Marina was hesitant, but she entered the practically forbidden room with her head held high. If her mother was in there, it only meant one thing. Her father was home. Marina couldn't remember the last time she had seen her father in person. It was probably a year ago a week after New Years. He had been apologizing profusely about missing both Christmas and the New Year only to leave two days later for another adventure. Marina was proud of her father and all that he accomplished on these grand yearlong adventures, but having him home made her happier than another trophy.

"Marina," Florence smiled up at her daughter from the lounge chair she had been seat in. One look at her mother and Marina could tell the woman was crying. Her normally flawless and completely put together expression was broken and her eyes were red along with her nose. Marina quickly turned her eyes on her father.

Bruce Sanchez was an average looking man with light blonde hair and blue eyes the color of the ocean. He had nothing too extravagant going for him minus for his cut throat personality and boundless intelligence. Marina wasn't smart by chance. Doctors were still trying to prove that it was a genetic trait in the Sanchez gene pool because on Sanchez after the next possessed intelligence only rivaled by the geniuses of this world. It was with this intelligence Bruce Sanchez built his fame. He was known for analyzing and conquering Pokémon battles across the region along with meeting with other minds to discover and sometimes engineer new Pokémon for the future generations.

Bruce wasn't quick to anger. He usually kept a cool head. Usually. Now obviously wasn't one of those times. Bruce Sanchez was positively livid.

"Marina," He addressed his daughter and Marina swallowed.

"When did you get back?" Marina asked, ignoring her nerves.

"That is beside the point." Bruce retorted sharply. Marina set her jaw. "Your mother had just…shared with me a small bit of information regarding you and…Jimmy, if I remember correctly."

Florence was up on her feet and standing between Marina and her father in an instant. Marina's heart had long since dropped past her stomach and sunk to the soles of her feet. No, her father was never angry for just any reason. She just wished that he wasn't angry for this reason.

"Marina, I wasn't expecting this…everything is going to be alright, do you hear me, sweetie? Nothing bad will come of this." Florence argued before anything else could be said. Marina seemed to be frozen in time. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Was the Earth even still spinning?

"How can you say that?" Bruce snapped as he raised his hand towards the two of them. Florence flinched, but ignored his words.

"Everything is fine, sweetie…no need to worry about anything. It'll all be fine." Florence went on. It was almost like she was trying to convince herself rather than her daughter. The tears were flowing freely from her eyes now and just the sight of them had Marina swallowing back a lump in her throat.

"No," Bruce interrupted sharply. "Everything is not fine. I come home hoping to spend time with my family only to be slapped in the face by the worst of news."

"Bruce!" Florence hissed.

"How disgraceful could it be to have a daughter that decided she couldn't keep her legs closed for a boy that isn't even worth it?" Bruce easily ignored his wife's warning tone and went on. The rage was evident in his eyes. "After spending so much time making sure the Sanchez name could remain respectable and up to standard?"

"We all have our different standards Bruce, maybe yours were too high," Florence chided.

"I shouldn't have to lower them!" Bruce barked right back. Marina flinched. Her mother's hands on her shoulder were the only things keeping her steady at this point. If her mother wasn't holding on, Marina was sure she would have keeled over by now. "Why the hell do I pay to send her to school if she is simply going to throw her future down the drain? She even had the opportunity to get rid of it and yet she lost sight of her proper judgment. Those harlot friends of hers hardly help either."

"There is nothing wrong with the friends I keep." Marina said quickly. It was bad enough he would slander her, but never her friends. He didn't know him like she did. He didn't try to. "You know nothing about them! You're not even around enough to get to know them."

"I never wanted you aligning yourself with them from the beginning." Bruce retorted with a glare. "Especially those Haydens. They are the epitome of bad publicity and drama."

"Is that all you think about?" Marina practically whined as she clenched her hands into fists. "Is it all about family name and honor, money, and all the other things that shouldn't matter over the feelings of your own daughter?" She was crying now. She cursed herself for that.

"I am only doing what's best for my family." Bruce brought his tone down.

"I already know what's best for me." Marina hissed as her hands relaxed slightly at her sides. "There is nothing wrong with the friends I keep. They have been there for me far more than you have."

Bruce took in a deep breath. That was a slap to the face.

"I would never…ever take away a child's life. That is not my decision to make. I'm not God. I don't get to choose who lives or dies, so yes, I made the decision to keep the baby because not only that…I-I already love this child more than life itself. I don't want this feeling to go away…this idea that there is a piece of me and Jimmy put together and waiting to come into the world." Marina's hands found their way to her stomach as she smiled sadly. "Jimmy has been nothing but amazing with this and Rolyn, Alex, Dawn, Patou, and May…they've been there for me even before some of them knew. I don't see this as ruining my life, but making it ten times better. I feel like I'm better than I was before…"

"Marina…" Florence whimpered, smiling just as sadly.

"Before it was all about being smart and efficient and beautiful…now it's just about me living and making sure the life inside me has a promising future…even if it means throwing mine away. It isn't about anything but my baby…and you either respect that or you have no place in the life that I've chosen."

The ultimatum hung in the air, but neither Bruce nor Florence said anything.

"I-I'm going to my room." Marina announced shakily as she quickly turned on her heel and rushed out of her father's study. She hoped her father understood. She hoped this didn't destroy what little relationship she had, but even so, she promised she'd have no regrets.

* * *

><p>May smiled lightly as she moved herself closer to her boyfriend, snuggling into her side. Drew glanced down at her before letting his own smile creep onto his lips as he pulled her close. They laid out on the hammock in May's backyard and it swayed lightly as the autumn breeze pushed leaves around. The temperature had dropped significantly since evening rolled around. Autumn in Jewel was far different from autumn in Hoenn.<p>

Flygon and May's Charizard flew circles around each other overhead in the moonlight as Drew played with a bit of May's hair.

"As beautiful the sunsets and Jewel are…there is nothing like a night with a full moon in Hoenn," May sighed as she stared up the glowing moon. Clouds drifted in front of it and she closed her eyes briefly as she took in a deep breath. "It feels so good to be home."

"Even I have to admit, I am a little calmer now that I'm back on familiar soil." Drew commented with a shrug of his shoulders. "It makes me wonder if this was how Jason felt when he moved back to Jewel since that is home to him…"

"Hmm…" May hummed as she kept her eyes closed.

"Do you think you'd feel even better if you were in Petalburg?" Drew murmured. May blinked her eyes open and glanced up at him. He looked right back and when their eyes met, May felt a shiver travel down her spine. She quickly looked away and sighed again as a blush creep up the back of her neck and threatened to spill over on her cheeks. Why did Drew have to be so…Drew?

"As much as I love Petalburg…LaRousse is home for me. It always will be from here on out. Petalburg is my roots, I was just taken and replanted." May explained as she lifted her head so her chin was resting on Drew's chest. The little movement caused the hammock to rock.

Drew smiled down at her.

"Have I ever told you what happened the first time we met?"

"I was there," May deadpanned. "You called me by the wrong and insulted my skills as a trainer."

"And you forgave me…" Drew retorted with a nod. "But I only did that because I panicked. I thought you were pretty cute."

May smiled lopsidedly. "Oh really…"

"But I have seen cute girls before so…"

May scowled. "Oh really…"

"The difference between them and you is the fact that you reminded me of the one thing that kept me sane." Drew sighed as he snuggled further into the hammock. It swayed again. Overhead, Charizard roared as it started to chase Flygon with more intent.

"The ocean…" May knew how much Drew loved the beach. He hummed in agreement.

"When I got inside, Rolyn just knew that I had met someone I wouldn't…couldn't get rid of." Drew continued quietly. "She asked me if you were cute and she said I was in love."

"Rolyn has a tendency of seeing into the future." May chuckled as she ran her fingers up and down Drew's abdomen. "But honestly…there was a time I didn't see this. I didn't see everything falling into place. I didn't want to move or make new friends. I didn't want to be nice to you because you weren't nice to me…but you made it pretty hard to say no." She laughed again and Drew laughed along with her. "I'm happy to be where I am…with you. Everything is perfect."

"Don't jinx it." Drew groaned as he pulled the brunette up further until they were face to face. They locked eyes briefly before Drew's eyes darted down to May's lips. May laughed behind closed lips before pressing them to Drew's firmly. Drew smirked against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer if that was even physically possible at this point. May wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to maneuver her legs so that she was straddling him.

With all that movement, it was no wonder the hammock basically spat them up on the deck. May gasped in surprise as Drew fell on top of her, but braced his hands beside her head. The two of them laughed openly as the hammock continued to swing. Once their laughter died down, Drew brought their lips together once again, easily ignoring his dex vibrating in his pocket.

Inside Caroline dropped a plate as she stared at the familiar beach styled mansion on the news being engulfed in flames.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, what a cliffhanger! I recently remembered me wanting Marina having a little tizzy with her father. What better time than now? And what's this? Something is going down in Jewel? We'll just have to see. I don't want to give too much away. Well, I'm pretty tried considering I had to get up at six in the morning on a Saturday so I think I'll maybe go curl up in bed, maybe read a little then I will fall asleep and await all of your kind and uplifting reviews. I'll work on the next chapter of Quintessence right away. I'm trying to bang these things out quick. I wanna finish one story before I move by the end of this month. It isn't home, but what can you do when a fire takes everything you have?<em>

_Feedback and critiques are welcome so go for it._

_~Rolyn~_


	27. Worry

_Okay so I got a couple of interesting comments from last chapter. I guess I seriously owe you guys after such a cliffhanger. This chapter should clear a few things up as to what's going down, if it hadn't been made completely apparent before. Anyways I will be spending the rest of my days playing Just Dance on the Wii and typing. My mother is actually discussing with me how I should start a blog and start looking for a publisher. Writing just became that much more real to me, but before I start up any original work, I wanna get all my dedicated readers here satisfied. Hopefully this next chapter doesn't disappoint._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Seven: Worry<em>

* * *

><p>"May!" Caroline was screaming at the top of her lungs, not only alerting her daughter, but her son and husband as well. Norman was the first to arrive and came up behind his wife after taking in the shattered plate on the floor. Caroline had her wide blue eyes glued to the small flat screen nestled in the corner of their kitchen. The brunette haired woman clasped her hands over her mouth just as Norman followed her gaze and took in the home that had been set ablaze to the point that it was almost hard to recognize it.<p>

"What's wrong?" Max inquired as he strode into the kitchen. His parents paid him no mind as they kept their eyes glued to the television screen. He pushed up his glasses and took in the news story as well, reading the caption at the bottom of the screen.

_Hayden beach home up in flames_.

The sliding door that connected the deck to the kitchen eased open and May slipped inside with Drew behind her. She hadn't been aware that her mother had screamed for her until Charizard lowered to the deck and approached the door, looking between May and the sliding door. Drew had nudged the brunette, pointing at the distressed look on the Pokémon's face. May and Drew stepped into the kitchen just as the reporter came on to give details on the situation.

"_The home was recently purchased by Darren Hayden this previous summer and was acting as the home for a group of six girls regularly – Alexandra Cramer, Dawn LeNoir, Patricia Cross, Marina Sanchez, May Maple and his daughter, Rolyn Hayden – who were attending the local college here in Diamond city, Jewel. Only Rolyn Hayden and her fiancé Jason Alvarez were in the home when it caught fire_."

May's breath hitched in her throat and she stepped away from Drew and grabbed onto her mother's wrist.

"What's going on?"

The panic was evident in her voice and her eyes were wide as she received no response. She didn't really need one. The reporter had given her all the information she needed. Her college home was currently on fire.

Drew quickly pulled his dex out of his pocket and groaned when he saw he had several missed calls, text messages and voicemails. He bit the inside of his cheek anxiously while running his free hand through his hair. He brought his dex to his ear, listening to his first voicemail.

"_The cause of the fire has yet to be determined and the condition of Rolyn Hayden and Jason Alvarez has yet to be released. They were escorted to the hospital a little over ten minutes ago_."

"Oh, my God…" May whimpered.

Tears she didn't even know were gathering rolled down her cheeks as she watched the reporter get bathed in the eerie glow the fire caused in the evening hours of the Jewel region. The entire house was consumed by the fire. Smoke poured out from the windows and turned the already dark sky a deep shade of grey. It blocked out the moon. Fire trucks were lined up against the street, gathered around the front of the house. Over twenty firefighters were moving quickly about as different hoses were aimed at the house and released steady streams of water. A team of Squirtle stood with the fire fighters aim their water gun attacks at the house.

"Oh, my God…" May whimpered clenching her eyes shut. It didn't change the fact that her home where a significant amount of belongings was being completely engulfed in unforgiving fire. Even though she couldn't see what the newscast was offering her, she was still too aware of what was happening. She really had jinxed it.

"I have to get home." Drew managed to get out. His voice was broken…more broken than May had ever heard it. To be honest, May had never heard Drew so upset…angry, yes, but this was new. This scared, rattled boy before her was nothing like the boy she knew. "M-My father took a jet out to Jewel as soon as he got the call. I need to go with my mom. We don't know how Rolyn or Jason are…"

When May saw the tears gathering in his eyes, it became that much more real.

Drew took in a deep breath and blinked once, long and hard. His tears rolled down his cheeks and he quickly swiped them away. "I-I have to go be with my mom. We're going back to Jewel tonight when the jet gets back."

"I'll go with you." May said quickly. She was before Drew in a second, wrapping her arms around him. Drew didn't hesitate to return the hug. She knew why Drew was so broken. It wasn't about the material loss they were going to suffer. Rolyn was his sister and Jason was his best friend and they had no clue what condition they were in. "It's gonna be okay."

"We don't know that yet." Drew whimpered into her shoulder. The brunette clenched her eyes shut and silently prayed that everything would be alright, not only for her sake or for Drew's, but their friends as well.

"Do you think the others know?" May asked suddenly as she pulled away from her boyfriend.

"I got a voicemail from Patou. She and Ian are already at the airport. They're not waiting for the Jet." Drew managed to get out without his voice wavering. May frowned. They were back in Hoenn for all of a couple hours before disaster decided to strike. "I'm not sure about Marina or Dawn. Samia called me a couple of times and Alex left me a voicemail too."

"How could this happen?" Norman breathed as he shook his head I disbelief.

"Well, depending upon the fact that the fire started about ten minutes before hand as the reporter mentioned, I don't believe it could have been an accident. A fire can't spread that fast in a house that big without a little help." Max supplied smartly.

Drew's jaw clenched.

May noticed and quickly took her boyfriend by the hand. "Let's go." She said lowly while tugging lightly on his hand. Drew didn't argue. He was following her towards the front door like a lost puppy. May hoped he wasn't shutting down on her. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

"May!" Her mother called out to her. May paused by the door, snatching up the backpack with a couple of her belongings that she left by the door with her suitcase when she arrived. "Be careful sweetie and…tell Jennifer I'm praying for her."

May nodded before pulling Drew out the door.

* * *

><p>Neither of them was calm. Usually at least one of them had to be in a situation like this. There had to be one person who was thinking clearly to keep tabs on the other. Patou and Ian were both blinded by their concern to even think of calming down. The news reports had been vague. And Adrian had barely given Patou details when he had called. All that was mentioned was an all-consuming fire and the fact that Rolyn and Jason had been rushed to the nearest hospital. No one knew why.<p>

Patou was the first to make it to the front desk of the ER. She ignored the camera crews she passed in the lobby and she almost barreled through a man snapping pictures of her and Ian, hastily maneuvering to get whatever information they could about their friends.

"Excuse me," Even in her panic, Patou seemed to keep ahold on her manners. She didn't want to be like Alex. Threats and cursing would get her nowhere. "Can you tell me where Rolyn Hayden and Jason Alvarez are?"

"I'm sorry," One of many Nurse Joy's said with a look of sympathy as she shook her head. Patou's entire expression fell and Ian took hold of her waist behind her. "The staff has been given strict instructions not to hand out any information on the condition of Rolyn Hayden and her fiancé to anyone but family."

"I am family." Patou said firmly. "She's my God-sister and Jason is one of our closest friends." She argued leaning over the desk counter a bit. Nurse Joy sighed and dropped her shoulders. "That was my home too that caught on fire! I need to know how they are."

"I'm sorry…" Nurse Joy repeated, lowering her gaze. "Only immediate family can receive information on their condition."

Patou whimpered and brought her hands up to her head, pulling her golden hair back and out of her face. She clenched her eyes shut because she refused to cry. She couldn't because that would mean that she was facing the worst and she wasn't going to believe they were facing the worst. This couldn't have been the worst thing to happen. They could handle so much more, but they didn't need this.

"Pat," Ian nudged his girlfriend and pointed across the room. Adrian was situated by the doors leading into the ER with a tearful Jocelyn at his side and Patou mentally sighed in relief as she rushed the couple just as Adrian was nudging for Jocelyn to take a seat on a nearby couch.

"Adrian," She called out. Her older brother ore his gaze away from a simpering Jocelyn and smiled briefly as his little sister fell into him, wrapping her arms around his midsection. Patou buried her face into her brother's chest before slowly pulling away and turning to look towards Jocelyn who had managed to calm down her crying with Ian's help. "What happened?"

"Jocelyn knows all the details." Adrian murmured. "This is the first time she'd been calm all night." He added looking towards his girlfriend. Jocelyn was taking in deep breaths while Ian rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"Is everyone okay?" Ian ask quietly as he leaned back to look into Jocelyn's eyes. The older Alvarez blinked back unshed tears and took in a deep breath.

"The fire wasn't an accident…" Jocelyn croaked. All her crying made her voice horse. "It was planned. When I spoke to my father, he said that J-Jason had mentioned fire Pokémon attacks before blacking out."

"Is Jason okay?" Ian questioned hastily. Jocelyn wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded slowly.

"He'll live…"

"Don't let there be a but…" Ian groaned shaking his head. Jocelyn clenched her eyes shut and started whimpering again. Just the sight of the older Alvarez so distressed had the dark haired boy thinking the worst. He crouched down in front of her and swallowed back the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. "Is Jason okay?" He repeated quietly.

"H-He was getting Rolyn out…they were stuck on the second floor and the fire was already getting most of the first floor so they had to jump from Rolyn's balcony." Jocelyn began quietly. Ian glanced back at Patou and frowned. "Jason said he saw a flying Pokémon…it was a new breed so he couldn't name it, but he knew it was going to attack so he pushed Rolyn onto the deck below and he…h-he got hit by some of the attack."

"Oh, my God…" Patou whimpered clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Rolyn fractured a couple of ribs and broke her arm in four different places due to the fall and Jason's entire right leg and some of his left arm suffered second degree burns." Jocelyn continued. "And his shoulder was dislocated and he fractured his left ankle."

Patou took in a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut. She thanked the heavens that her friends were at least alive, but the fact that they suffered so much upset her to the point that she was almost physically ill. Ian wasn't fairing any better. He kept taking in deep breaths while tangling his fingers in his hair as he stood to his full height. These weren't just his friends. Rolyn was like his sister and Jason…that was his best friend. He loved him.

"My parents are with Jason and Mr. Hayden is with Rolyn. Both of them are out cold and are getting treatment for smoke inhalation." Jocelyn grumbled. "My God…why them?"

"You said there was a Pokémon?" Ian questioned. "And it wasn't wild?"

"No…Rolyn had released her Dragonite to take the other Pokémon on as it was attacking the house and…someone called it back to a pokeball. Rolyn didn't see who. She was too concerned with Jason to care at that point.

"When they wake up, we need to get a description of that Pokémon. If it's a new breed, it'll be easy to track because not that many people will have it and once we find that Pokémon's trainer, they are going to pay." Ian growled through grit teeth.

"Ian…" Patou said in a warning tone while shaking her head. "That doesn't matter right now." Ian set his jaw and didn't argue. It really didn't matter right now.

Out the corner of his eye, he could see a woman with bright green hair rushing towards the front desk he and Patou had just attacked. He turned and saw Jennifer nod frantically before snatching up her son's hand and dragging him through the double doors that led into the ER. A familiar brunette was left standing there and Nurse Joy offered her the same sad smile that she had just given Ian and Patou.

"May," Ian gestured for the brunette to come over and her blue eyes widened with relief as she hastily approached the group. The golden-eyed boy was slightly surprised when May wrapped her arms around his midsection in a tight hug as she sighed in relief, much like Patou had done when she had seen her brother. "You okay?" He murmured while petting her hair.

"Not really…" She grumbled as she pulled away from him. Patou opened her arms for the brunette and May hugged her also, leaning her chin on the golden haired Dragonite girl's shoulder. "Did they tell you anything? We passed by the house on the way here."

"H-How is it?" Patou stammered as she pulled away from the hug and brought her eyes to meet May's baby blues. The brunette bit into her bottom lip and shook her head. It was obvious that the brunette had been crying. Patou sighed sadly and clenched her eyes shut. "I guess that means we're definitely homeless…"

"That doesn't matter now. All that stuff is replaceable. How are Rolyn and Jason?" May asked. At the question, Jocelyn started whimpering again. May felt her heart drop past the soles of her feet as she anticipated the worst.

"Rolyn suffered a few fracture bones and smoke inhalation." Ian began quickly. "Jason has a couple of broken bones too and second degree burns along with smoke inhalation."

"Oh gosh…" May whined as she pulled at her brunette hair.

"How's Drew?" Jocelyn asked suddenly. If anyone knew how she felt, it had to be Drew. Rolyn may not have been biologically related to him like Jason was to her but they were still brother and sister.

"He's…I dunno." May admitted with a shake of her head. "I have never seen him this scared before." And she hasn't. Drew was always cool, calm, and collected. Drew was the epitome of aloof. He literally didn't have a care in the world…until now. And here May thought everything was going to be perfect. Fate was a cruel mistress. Maybe she really had jinxed them, saying how their lives were so perfect.

"Has anyone talked to Dawn, Alex, or Marina?" Patou suddenly asked.

May nodded. "Drew and I spoke to Alex who said she'd tell Dawn. I spoke to Marina's mother briefly. She said Marina was going through something and that she would tell her as soon as possible. That was like an hour ago. I haven't heard from any of them since." May shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Oh sweetie, if you do not wake up this minute, I swear I am going to give you more than a couple of broken bones and a couple of burns." Amy growled as she leaned over her son. The doctors had said he needed his rest after he had gotten his treatments. His right arm and leg had been wrapped after his burns had been dealt with and his left ankle was casted all the way up his calf. Amy couldn't bear to see her son like this. "Oh…Jason…" She whimpered as she brushed his tousled hair out his face.<p>

Josh stood on the other side of his son's hospital bed and didn't say a word. He hadn't said much since he had gotten to the hospital except a few consoling words for his wife and daughter. Jocelyn had been in hysterics when they had gotten there. Her boyfriend had to escort her out just so the doctors could work in peace. Amy fared no better, but Josh didn't dare tear the woman away from her son. Jason was her baby…her last born. Her one and only son. There was no way she was going to leave his side now.

"Whoever did this…" Amy began with a hard look as she glanced up at her husband. "I will personally make sure they never see the light of day again. Who would have the audacity to hurt my son? An Alvarez no less?"

"Don't worry about it, Amy…" Josh murmured as he let his fingertips brush against the back of Jason's still hand. He still had soot coating some of his skin. It was trapped under his nails and ash made his usually deep brown hair a little gray.

"How do you expect me not to worry?" Amy hissed. "Someone intentionally caused harm to my son. I can't just let that go!"

"I don't think Jason would want you this blinded by rage." Josh retorted quickly. Amy set her jaw. "I'm sure if he could do it all over again, he wouldn't have changed a thing. He saved that girl."

"She has a name." Amy chided.

"Rolyn." Josh corrected quickly. "I suppose he really does love her."

"And you doubted this, why?" Amy snorted.

"He's young." Josh grumbled. Amy scoffed.

"You were fifteen when you asked me to marry you, Josh, and I still said yes and look where we are. Age hardly matters when we set a horrid example. Have a little more faith in the son that you raised. There is nothing wrong with the choices he's made when it comes to Rolyn." Amy said firmly as she brought her eyes to meet her husbands. Josh nodded slowly as he reached over and brushed some of Amy's hair behind her ear.

"He'll be fine…" He said redirecting the conversation.

"I know…"

Two rooms down, Jennifer released a sob as she threw herself at her daughter. Rolyn cringed and Jennifer gasped before hastily pulling back and apologizing profusely. In the corner, Dragonite looked as the last of the Hayden family arrived. Drew approached his sister's hospital bed slowly, almost like he was too afraid to go near her. Rolyn had just woken up when her mother and brother arrived. Darren had been by her side since she had been treated.

"I was so worried." Jennifer sniffled as she took a step back and smiled sadly at her daughter. Her entire arm was casted along with a neck-brace around her neck. A couple of cuts and minor burns were scattered across her legs. Her entire torso was also wrapped due to her broken ribs, but no one could see the wrappings under her hospital gown. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Just a little banged up." Rolyn managed with a weak smile. "I'm fine, Mom…really."

"No, you're not." Drew murmured taking a step towards his sister's hospital bed. His eyes narrowed into a hard glare and Rolyn furrowed her brow. Drew looked absolutely frustrated, more so than she had ever seen him. "This wasn't an accident. Someone intentionally hurt you, and if we hadn't left earlier today others could have been hurt."

"Drew, I'm fine, though." Rolyn pressed.

"You're lucky to be alive. You have broken ribs and a fractured arm…Rolyn, I don't think the reality of what could have been and what happened was set in yet." Drew growled as he gripped the end of Rolyn's bed. Jennifer swallowed nervously and Darren sighed deeply. "You're entire home and everything in it is gone. There is no way to salvage any of it and you almost died because someone out there hated either you, Jason, or the Dragonite girls to burn the entire house to the ground."

"I know." Rolyn grumbled. "I was there. I sent Dragonite out to get whoever was commanding that Pokémon, but they ran off."

"That's not good enough." Drew murmured.

"Well how about this? The first room that was attacked and went up in flames was May's." Rolyn retorted sharply. Drew blinked in surprise and took a step back. Rolyn kept her now narrowed eyes on her brother. "I don't think May is one to have enemies but if we had to make a list, I only think of one person in particular."

"Who?" Darren asked quickly.

"Jasmine Cochrane." Rolyn didn't hesitate.

"The Mayor's daughter?" Darren narrowed his eyes.

"Why would she ever want to hurt May or any of you for that matter?" Jennifer questioned quietly.

"She thinks that May doesn't deserve the place she's in now…I guess. She's always looking for trouble with us. She insults us and she feeds her mother information about what we do or she puts them in this rag she writes on campus." Rolyn explained as she fiddled with the edge of her cast.

"But would she go so far as to commit arson?" Jennifer scoffed.

"She's never shown any signs of being that crazy…" Rolyn shrugged. "She always avoided actual confrontation with us. When it comes to anything other than her insulting us, she backs off, but she always is so persistent when it comes to May."

"I'll talk to Officer Jenny about this…" Darren murmured as he pulled out his dex and began to message whoever, whatever. "We'll need a lawyer too."

"I'm sure Amy is itching to go against whoever did this to her son and his fiancé so we don't have to worry about finding a lawyer." Jennifer said as she did the same as her husband and pulled out her dex to message her friend who was mere two rooms away.

"I'm not even sure it was Jasmine!" Rolyn said quickly.

"The investigation will clarify that." Darren said simply as he glanced up from his dex to take in the anxious look of his daughter. "It'll be alright, kidette."

Drew couldn't help but silently think otherwise. If this person was after May, like Rolyn suspected, then the brunette could still be in harm's way and that didn't sit right with him. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Drew excused himself to go rejoin with his girlfriend. He weaved through doctors and nurses until he got to the waiting room of the ER. He was surprised to see the group waiting for Rolyn and Jason's namesake had grown.

"Is she alright?" Alex was the first to asked as she rushed towards the green haired Hayden. Drew simply nodded and the short girl sighed in relief. "Thank God…"

"What about Jason?" Aden asked.

"He's still asleep as far as I know…" Drew murmured. Aden pouted and looked towards Jimmy and Paul who were both looking a little disheartened by the news. Despite Jason grating on both their last nerves, he was still their close friend. "He'll be fine though."

"That's good to hear." Aden smiled weakly.

It was then Drew pulled his gaze away from his tall friend and looked towards the brunette that he had been intending to approach this entire time. May had her dex pressed up to her ear and was smiling sadly while nodding. Drew narrowed his eyes briefly.

"She's talking to her friend…Lana, I believe her name is." Marina provided for him.

Drew didn't respond, he just continued to watch his brunette carefully.

* * *

><p><em>Whoo, now we've got a little mystery on our hands as to who lit up the Dragonite house. This was…interesting for me to write. I can't say I can completely relate because someone didn't light my house on fire, that was a completely accident and only one room really suffered, but most of the reactions were the kind of reactions my family had. I mean I cried as soon as I heard the news so naturally I was gonna have a couple of people breaking down. Next chapter we'll probably see this little investigation go further and housing will be dealt with and all that kind of junk. I hope you all liked this new update. Thanks for reading.<em>

_Don't forget to give me some feedback._

_~Rolyn~ _


	28. Important

_I am seriously out of it right now. Like anything is going through one ear and out the other. I need a serious pick-me-up because I've never felt this…depressed? I guess you could call it that. I've felt worried and overwhelmed, but never this downtrodden. It's almost like I have a blanket of melancholy wrapped around me. I almost couldn't get out of bed this morning. I keep thinking about all the little things that are wrong with me and my life and I'm just like…I dunno – I feel hopeless. It's just dampening my spirits. However, one thing that seems to remain constant in my life is my writing and the people who appreciate it, meaning you guys. So thank you for giving me something to look forward to when I initially felt helpless. You all mean the world to me._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Eight: Important <em>

* * *

><p>"You girls can stay here as long as you see fit," Amy explained as she ushered the girls into the Alvarez home. Maids were moving about on the second floor, carrying bed linens and other things that were needed to prepare the bedrooms the girls would be sharing for the time being. Flying back to Hoenn tonight seemed pretty much out of the question at this point. No one really felt like leaving…leaving each other. Not with everything that had happened.<p>

Rolyn had been given the okay to leave the hospital late into the night, almost as the sun was coming up. Jason on the other hand needed to stay longer due to his burns. Since the girls and the boys were crowding up the ER waiting room, Amy came out, taking charge and gathering the groups up and instructing for them to go home. Of course, the girl's didn't really have a home anymore so that was what brought the six to the Alvarez estate, Jason's home as a child.

None of them, minus for Rolyn had ever been in the massive house. It rivaled the Hayden manor in size and its architecture was much more modern than the Hayden home as well. It also seemed a little more homey with dozens of pictures of Jason and Jocelyn all over the walls. Most of the pictures were in chronological order and as May passed by each one lining the walls of the foyer, she couldn't help but smile. Jason was a cute kid, but even in his young age, he still had the wolfish look to his smiles. May laughed openly when she found a picture of Jocelyn sitting on top of her brother grinning so wide. Her two front teeth were missing. They must have been five and eight back then.

"Oh look here," Amy said as she pointed to another picture. May wasn't even aware that the woman had noticed her admiring the pictures. The picture she was pointing out made May smile softly. It depicted a young Rolyn holding onto Jason's midsection tightly while an equally as young Drew made a face in the background. Along with him in the background, she could see his Flygon making an identical face. "That was taken a week before their first day at camp."

"It's cute…" May murmured. Amy nodded in agreement.

"I have to put up more pictures from when you moved to town. There weren't that many pictures of the boy and girls all together until you showed up and I haven't been home in a while." Amy sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mrs. Alvarez, if you don't mind me asking…why do you live in Hoenn when the rest of your family is here?" May asked carefully. Amy turned her bright green eyes on her and May swallowed. Jason may have had an identical pair of eyes, but his weren't as intimidating. "Are you and Mr. Alvarez…"

"Me and Josh are as in love as the first day we met. We have no marital issues." Amy sighed with a flippant wave of her hand. "At first I thought I was moving to Hoenn for Jennifer…she was my best friend and she needed my support with her own marriage problems, but after a while I realized it was for my son's own happiness. Jason didn't have that many real friends as a kid. He was already surrounded by others so much older than him. I was worried he was going to grow up too fast. He and Drew knew each other since birth, yes, but with the back and forth…"

"You didn't want to minimize their friendship…" May offered with a smile. Amy nodded with a small smile of her own.

"Drew was everything to Jason. They were more than just best friends…they were brothers. I couldn't keep tearing Jason away from his best friend just to come back here and then Rolyn came along and that was it. Jason had a best friend and he had fallen in love. I didn't want to ruin that. Josh understood so I stayed in Hoenn while he stayed her with Jocelyn." Amy explained.

May nodded slowly. "That's very considerate of you, Mrs. Alvarez."

"You're one to talk about consideration, Ms. Maple." Amy chuckled giving the brunette a knowing smile. May smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, I'm sure you're tired and you shouldn't be listening to me talking 'cause once you get me started, I won't stop so let's go find you a room."

"Thanks, Mrs. Alvarez." May sighed as she followed the woman up the grand staircase that was nestled in the center of the wide foyer.

"It's the least I can do. After everything you girls have been through, the last thing you deserve is to feel anything less than happiness. When everything is dealt with, I will make sure that whoever did this will face the harshest of repercussions."

May nodded slowly as a nervous smile came to her lips. Amy Alvarez wasn't exactly the most pleasant person when she was upset, so the brunette hoped that whoever did do this knew exactly what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

><p>"We're all over the news…" Alex grumbled as she flipped through channels on the flat screen mounted on the wall. It was well into the next morning and every news station available was running with the story about how philanthropist and businessperson, Darren Hayden had a family crisis concerning the beachside mansion he had invested in for his daughter and her friends. Footage of the fire was everywhere and caused Rolyn to flinch on occasion. "Talk about bad publicity."<p>

"As if that really matters right now." Patou chided with a brief narrowing of her eyes. Alex returned the look while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood with misplaced commentary, but if you want to wallow in the fact that our home with a selective amount of our belongings burned to the ground at the hand of some lunatic and their Pokémon, then by all means, let's wallow!" Alex ranted, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis. Patou huffed and turned her gaze downwards to the floor. They were all currently gathered in the room Rolyn and Patou had shared that night, although most of them had gotten barely any sleep.

"Can we just not…?" Dawn practically whimpered with a shake of her head. "We really need to just…not let this ruin us. We need to keep our eyes trained forward and focus on what's important, like the fact that we're all her together and no one was critically injured."

"Except for maybe Jason." Rolyn grumbled. Dawn frowned.

"Jason is going to be fine." May promised as she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. Rolyn whimpered and leaned into the brunette, wincing slightly when she adjusted her casted arm for her to do so. May leaned her head on top of hers. "Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Rolyn murmured.

"Because May rarely lies," Marina reasoned. "Everything will be fine. Material possessions hardly matter. Everything will be fine. You'll get married next year, I'll have a healthy baby, and everything will fall into place. It has to…because when we're all together, everything is imperfectly perfect." Marina smiled and Rolyn chuckled lightly.

"How is your baby?" Patou asked suddenly. "I'm sure all this stress isn't good for you."

"I'm not stressed." Marina retorted quickly with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I had a little discussion with my parents before all of this but put some things into perspective, I have to focus on what's best for this baby's future. Yes, I'm upset about all that has happened…but I know it will get better so I have no reason to be stressed."

"I envy your cool head, Marina." Rolyn groaned.

"I second that motion." May laughed as she raised her hand. Marina smiled lightly and shrugged.

"What did you and your parents talk about?" Dawn suddenly inquired siting on the floor Indian style while leaning her palms on the floor in front of her. Marina blinked once before sighing and shaking her head. "Actually since when was it _parents_? I thought your dad was never around."

"He isn't until recently. He was criticizing me and my decisions, but I think I'm old enough to think for myself." Marina breathed with a roll of her eyes.

"You were mentally old enough to think for yourself when you were in middle school." Alex chuckled punching the aqua haired beauty lightly on the shoulder. Marina chuckled and returned the gesture.

"My father even had the nerve to judge the friends I keep. I know what's best for me and if you guys weren't then I wouldn't have allowed you this far into my life." Marina added with a nod. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without all of you guys. I couldn't ask for better friends to always be there for me."

"Shut up! Shut up! I'm gonna start sobbing dramatically! Oh the feels!" Patou cried clutching her chest and dramatically falling back into a faint that was obviously fake. "Ugh and to think we weren't always like this. I can't imagine us not being this way forever."

"I can see it now," May gasped. "We'll all live on the same street in the same houses of different colors and we'll have matching rocking chairs we'll sit in every afternoon and we'll throw hard candy at youngsters when they get too close to our outgrown lawns." She laughed. Rolyn laughed along with her and Patou rolled over on the floor with a chuckle.

"That's unhealthy." Alex laughed. "But I doubt this will end…"

"Let's make a promise to be there for one another forever no matter where we are and who we're with." Dawn cried. "A Dragonite girl promise…" The navy haired girl shuffled over to the bed and climbed on along with May and Rolyn. She looked towards the former Princess and nodded.

Rolyn sighed and extended her good hand. "Dragonite girl promise." She whispered.

"Dragonite girl promise." Dawn giggled, placing her hand over hers.

Marina stood up and approached the bed, adding her hand to the pile with a small smile. "Dragonite girl promise."

"Dragonite girl promise!" Patou and Alex chorused. The two girls glanced at one another before laughing lightly and stacking their hands over the others'.

"Dragonite girl promise…" May sighed as she placed her hand on top. Unlike when they usually did this, they didn't pull back immediately and laugh amongst themselves. They kept their hands as they were and stared at what had been a customary gesture for the last five years or so. "Now we always have to be together, especially in times like this."

"Agreed." Rolyn murmured just as her dex went off. All six girls looked towards the green device that sat next to Rolyn on the bed. The ebony haired Hayden pulled her good hand away from the pile to answer the call that was coming through. Rolyn cringed and brought her casted arm to support her still healing midsection as she reached for the dex and brought it to her ear to answer, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

The remaining five watched as Rolyn intently listened to the quick talking person on the other line. It was either her mother or Amy and since the elder Alvarez was sharing a house with them, they concluded it must have been the girl's mother. Rolyn nodded as though Jennifer could see her, humming at the appropriate times in understanding or agreement. Looks were exchanged when Rolyn's brow furrowed and she sucked her teeth before humming in understanding once again and murmuring her goodbyes.

"Well?" Alex immediately questioned when Rolyn ended the call and put her phone to the side.

"My mom said that Jason woke up." Rolyn sighed with a weak smile. The rest of her friends smiled with her.

"That's good." May sighed. "But is there something else wrong?"

Rolyn pursed her lips. Nothing could pass May…even when it was so obvious Rolyn was getting troubled. Rolyn nodded slowly. "As soon as he woke up, they started questioning him about what this Pokémon that attacked the house looked like since he got a better look at the thing than I did and they managed to name it."

"What Pokémon is it?" Marina asked.

"Some breed called Favon…"

"What kind of stupid name for a Pokémon is that?" Patou grumbled just as May pulled out her dex and typed in the name of the Pokémon. An image of a massive Dragon Pokémon came up that made May's brow furrow. It was a fierce looking creature with red slit eyes and a long serpentine body that was held up on massive legs. It was a maroon color with onyx colored wings and horns to match.

"_Favon, the fire/dragon Pokémon_," The dex provided for her before going into its automated explanation. "_Favon are one of the few Pokémon who date back thousands of years and is known for its rarity. It is known for its ferocity and is also one Pokémon not known to be tamed. They usually reside in the Phoenix region_."

"The Phoenix region is like…five days by plane." Dawn murmured, although she was exaggerating. It was a little over two days travel. "I went with my mom when we were younger. That place is gross."

"My dad traveled there once. It's where a lot of fire and flying type Pokémon reside hence why they named it the Phoenix region." Marina added with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"What I want to know is who managed to capture this big bad Favon when the dex says that this Pokémon can't be tamed." Patou said as she gestured to May's dex.

"Well since the Favon isn't easily captured, don't you think it would be easier to track the person who had captured it?" May tried with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not exactly…" Rolyn grumbled. "If this person has never checked this Pokémon into a Pokémon center, then there probably isn't any record of it and since this Pokémon is so powerful, my mother doubts that someone would have to check that kind of Pokémon in. There is no record of people's Pokémon. There is no record of my Dragonite for example because it never needed any care at a center."

"So that's just it?" Alex snorted incredulously. "The bastard who did this to our home – who did this to you and Jason, is never going to be caught based upon the fact that they never checked a Pokémon in at a center? That's not fair! Our house burned down! Someone was deliberately out to hurt us!"

"Alex, they said they'd check all the center databases, but it takes time…" Rolyn murmured.

"Time!?" Alex cried. "They said it would take time to find the guy who shot my father and look where he is!? He's six feet under while his case is in the unsolved pile somewhere gathering dust!"

Everyone tensed. Alex rarely spoke of her father. May wasn't even sure how the man passed away until now. She could understand why the purple haired girl was upset. It appeared like she was the only one who lost a parent from…unnatural causes.

"What if you died?" Alex locked eyes with Rolyn and the ebony haired girl swallowed. "What if Jason died? Would you have just let it go? Thank God it wasn't that bad but someone was trying to hurt you. Someone was trying to hurt us…how would you feel if this had been worse and they didn't bring this lunatic to justice, hmm?"

"What can we do?" May suddenly inserted. "We're no better suited for this than anyone else is. Officer Jenny has sisters all over the place, there are eyes everywhere. We just have to be patient."

"You know I'm not patient." Alex growled. "The person who did this will be brought to justice – now or in twenty years."

"It'll be okay, Alex," Dawn murmured wrapping and arm around her childhood friend's shoulders. "Don't turn into an avenger. I'm sure your father wouldn't want you to." Alex cringed at those words before sighing in defeat and nodding as she leaned her head on the younger girl's shoulder. Looks were exchanged as they all let the idea sink in that this very well may be a case that would go unsolved. Hopefully the person who tried to hurt them won't come back to get the job done.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving had been…a weird one. Since everything that happened, the holiday felt like anything but. To celebrate the holiday, everyone went to visit Jason just so they could all be together although the hospital only allowed five guests at a time to visit the green eyed boy. Rolyn and Drew were the only one who got to go in alone and they were to go last. May was huddled in the room with Patou, Ian, Alex, and Aden and the brunette cringed at the sight of the boy.<p>

She had never seen Jason without this look in his eyes. It always had a spark of mirth and mischievousness that Jason was known for and his lips were always curved into that lopsided, wolfish smile. Any time it wasn't was when he was with Rolyn one on one. Right now his eyes looked dull and wide, as though he was permanently in shock. May didn't blame him. Despite his immediate reactions to what happened in the moment, he still had a brush with death that would scare the hell out of anyone.

In spite of that, he managed weak smiles and hoarse laughs, putting on an obvious front for the sake of the friends that were so worried about him. His right arm and leg were wrapped up completely concealing his burns, but May could see a hint of discolored skin peeking out from the collar of his hospital gown. His left leg hung up in a thick cast as well and it looked like they popped his shoulder back into place because his unwrapped arm moved perfectly fine.

"You had us all worried, you prick," Patou whimpered a she reached out and brushed Jason's hair out of his face. May had to admit, he looked different without his hair done in its usually 'hipster, Justin Bieber-esque' style Alex called it. "Don't you ever do that again or I will be the one to kill you, okay?" She smiled weakly and Jason shrugged.

"I'll try not to get attacked next time." He joked lightly, but everyone tensed minus for Aden who seemed to enjoy acting as the calming factor for everyone, particularly his girlfriend. The least amused was Ian who was now glaring at the boy in the hospital.

"That's not funny." He growled. Jason turned his eyes on him and pursed his lips for a brief second before forcing a grin. Ian wasn't so easily convinced.

"I'm fine, baby," He rasped using his good hand to flick Ian on the hand. "But I know how worried you must have been with the love of your life in the hospital and all."

"Please don't." Aden said quickly. "The guy's girlfriend is in the room." He added gesturing to Patou. Ian actually managed to crack a smile, glancing at Patou who was laughing silently behind closed lips.

"As you can see, I am just fine so I don't even want any of you to worry about who did this to me and how you can get revenge and shit like that." Jason sighed as she tried to adjust himself in the bed. Ian immediately reached to help him, holding his midsection and adjusting the pillow behind him. Jason winked at him as a thank you. "Every time someone comes in here, they're ranting about how horrible this is and how they will bring this maniac to justice for hurting me and Rolyn – please, just drop it and focus on me! I like attention!"

May actually laughed at that.

"We know, you attention whore." Alex groaned with a roll of her eyes. Jason managed a smile smirk, but it didn't have the luster his usual full on crooked leers did. "But…you were hurt pretty badly. Don't get me wrong, I'm way more upset that someone burned all my stuff," – Jason pouted – "But…this could have been a lot worse."

"I'm surprised to see you're actually concerned about me." Jason sighed, locking eyes with the purple haired girl. "I thought you hated me." Jason knew very well that Alex didn't hate him, but he also knew that she carried a hint of grudge against him for what he did to Rolyn. When they first met, she had encouraged Rolyn and actually believed the boy would immediately reciprocate her feelings. Jason basically let her down by doing the exact opposite and crippling Rolyn emotionally for six long years.

"I do hate you…" Alex murmured. "B-But if you weren't around, I don't know what I'd do…especially with a simpering Rolyn crying for the rest of her life." Jason laughed once behind closed lips.

"That's her way of saying she loves you." Aden provided with a nod. Alex elbowed him in the midsection and he grinned right through the violent action. He was used to Alex's abuse by now. "Okay, let's get out of here because I'm sure Drew and Rolyn want to see him too…" Aden directed Alex towards the door and the short girl grumbled under her breath angrily about tall boyfriends and their ability to remain completely at ease.

"We'll see you later Jason," Patou sighed before leaning over and kissing the boy on the forehead.

"What, no kiss on the lips?" Jason joked with a perked brow. Patou snorted.

"In your dreams." She chuckled as she moved to follow Aden and Alex out the door.

"Will you kiss me on the lips?" Jason tried looking towards Ian. The golden eyed boy smirked.

"As much as I'd love to, I don't think I'd be able to contain myself to just a kiss." He retorted smoothly. May's brow furrowed briefly. They sounded so serious, but a second later Jason chuckled and shook his head.

"And that is why I love you," Jason chuckled Ian nodded before flicking Jason on the forehead and moving towards Patou who was waiting for him by the door. May watched as the dark haired boy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. "Why did I have a feeling you'd leave last, Little Red?"

May jumped and turned back towards a smirking Jason.

"Is there something you need to tell me? A proclamation of undying love maybe? I'll have you know now that as out there Rolyn may be, she isn't into the whole open marriage thing." He sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. May managed a small laugh.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Jason." May murmured. "I heard that you got the brunt of the damage because you helped Rolyn."

Jason's smirk wilted.

"What did you expect me to do…she was in danger."

May nodded in understanding. "I just wanted to tell you how much I admire you." She said carefully before nodding once again. Jason's brow furrowed briefly. "Despite how incredibly inappropriate and sometimes very aggravating you may be…you manage to maintain yourself. Not to mention you had the guts to befriend a Hayden and then plan to marry another."

"I guess that's where you and I are alike." Jason sighed with a smile. "Just as much as Drew and Rolyn say they need me…they need you too. I'm pretty sure that the only reason I was willing to actually risk myself the way I did was because I knew they both had you to take care of them."

"You know Rolyn can't live without you." May murmured.

"She can if she has you." Jason countered. "You're a saving grace, May…I'm very grateful that you came around when you did because I'm sure without you I wouldn't be where I am…so thank you." May smiled slightly.

"Get well soon, okay Jason?"

"If that's a direct order from Little Red herself, I'll make sure I hop to it." Jason winked at her and her smile widened before she leaned over and placed a kiss on Jason's cheek. "Now I would make an inappropriate joke here, but since it's you, I'll hold off."

"Thank you." She breathed before ruffling his hair and moving towards the door. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Definitely." Jason nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Omg I got a little choked picturing my poor little Jason unwell and suffering! How could I do that to my favorite character? Yea, that's right, I play favorites only because the characters that challenge me the most make me the most interested…like Aden and Jason. Those two always keep me on my toes and they are the ones with most definite characteristics I think…well for the boys. The group of the girls are very definite in who they are. Anyways, I'm glad I managed to get this done. I will now resume packing because I move soon…I may not be going home, but my home will be getting fixed soon. Hopefully it'll be done before next summer.<em>

_Please give me some feedback my lovelies._

_~Rolyn~_


	29. Forward

_I cannot even believe it! They pushed back my moving day and I already packed up a majority of my belongings! That just inconveniences me because I have to rip open boxes for clothes…then again I don't really need decent clothes to lounge around the house. I'll just stick to my footsie pajamas. They are the best one piece of clothing I ever invested in. I have a slight headache because I have been playing video games for about four hours straight so I don't know how well I'll be able to focus here, but I promise I won't disappoint. The last thing I want to do is let down some amazingly faithful and sweet readers. Thanks for reading and I hope you love this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty Nine:<em>

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving break disappeared. It was swallowed by visits to hospitals, statements from insurance agencies, and claims of lost belongings that now remained in the pile of ash that was once the Dragonite Girl's home. May could easily admit, she had seen better Thanksgivings, but she was glad that everything that happened didn't shake her and her friends too bad. They all seemed just as tight as before, possible tighter. They always seemed the closest whenever misfortunate complications came up in life.<p>

Today was Tuesday and it was raining. It had been since early that morning when May had woken up. It was also the first day back at school and while May had a perfectly good reason to call out of school much like Alex had jumped at the opportunity to do, she along with Dawn and Patou had actually dragged their sorry, homeless rear ends to school. It would be a good way to get their minds off things while Marina and Alex stayed behind, spending time with an incapacitated Rolyn and her equally as incapacitated fiancé.

Everywhere, people were approaching them, offering apologies for the situation the girls found themselves in. May would simple smile and offer her gratitude for their words of consolation. In all honesty, she was getting a little annoyed. She came to school to forget that her home had burned to the ground at the hand of some lunatic and their Pokémon, not be reminded every step she took.

Her grip on her umbrella tightened a bit when a girl she never said two words to smiled sadly at her and nodded. Of course, May nodded back, but she just wished everyone would let her be…

"May!"

The brunette tensed as she halted in her steps. She was heading towards the lunchroom in the student center in hopes of getting some food and maybe a little peace of mind, but those plans looked like they were being delayed. May turned slowly and almost sighed in relief when she recognized the petite girl with the bubblegum pink hair. May smiled lightly and waved at her classmate and supposed-to rival. Lana beamed as she finally caught up to the brunette.

"You looked to be in a rush," Lana pointed out as she adjusted her books and umbrella that she was trying to juggle. May took a small step back so their umbrellas wouldn't bump. "Are you alright?"

May sighed. "As alright as I'll ever be…"

Lana gave her that sad smile she had seen way too many times today and May resisted the urge to scream in Lana's face. Lana hadn't done anything wrong. If anything, she had more of a reason to worry about May's wellbeing than anyone else did. She actually knew May and spoke to her before all of this happened. Lana actually knew details.

"Well things must be getting better," Lana breathed as she gestured for May to walk. They moved in time with one another and May was glad that people were starting to ignore her now that she was talking with someone. "You're in school. If I were you, I would have taken a temporary leave just to get my bearings together. However, you are a strong girl…you and the rest of your friends." Lana smiled and May smiled right back.

"Yea…but it's still a little unnerving to think that someone actually did this knowing very well that someone could get hurt." May murmured. "I never thought there could be anyone to dislike any of us that much." She admitted.

"Well, what about that Jasmine girl?" Lana offered with a shrug. May's brow furrowed a she turned towards the slightly shorter girl. She wasn't wearing one of her impossible heels today so her actual height was made apparent. "Did she not verbally attack you and your friends on many separate occasions and even got into a scuffle with you in the bathroom at Jynx?"

"Yea…" May said slowly with a nod. She then turned to face forward with a furrowed brow. She knew she mentioned one or two times that she had run into Jasmine with Lana, but she never mentioned the time she and Jasmine actually fought in the bathroom at Jynx. "I told you about the fight at Jynx?"

"Oh, no…" Lana admitted with a shake of her head. "Although Jasmine went on about it for about a week. I share at least three classes with the girl and let me tell you, she is quite the gossiper. She claimed you brutally attacked her for no reason which of course, no one believed."

May smiled lightly. Of course Jasmine would shoot her mouth off and spew lies. It was what The Mayor's daughter did best. "Do you…actually believe Jasmine could do something so horrible?" May asked quietly just as they approached the back doors of the student center. Lana opened the door and held it open for the brunette and May murmured a thank you.

"It's hard to know…I mean, how can you actually expect something so insane when there are no signs that the person in question is insane?" Lana sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "Then again, sometimes there aren't any signs…sometimes people just act irrationally one day and hide it perfectly the next." May nodded slowly.

"That's…unnerving."

"It's the world we live in, May." Lana breathed with a shake of her head. May pursed her lips and trained her eyes forward. The brunette's blue eyes widened when they met a pair of amber eyes staring right back at her. May paused as did Jasmine and the simply stared at one another as though both of them were shocked to see one another. Wondering why May had stopped, Lana lifted her eyes and swallowed nervously.

Jasmine was alone this time. Michelle and Marissa were missing, and the small bleached blonde looked like she had just finished purchasing something from the school bookstore. Neither girl seemed capable of looking away. May wasn't sure why Jasmine was staring at her without that malice she usually held towards the brunette, but as May stared at her she couldn't help but think about what Lana had just told her. Could Jasmine really have been as cruel as to burn someone's house down? Was she secretly that spiteful towards her and her friends?

"I'm surprised to see you here." Jasmine spoke up. Her tone was anything but kind, but it was a long way from the sharp tone she usually had with the brunette. Jasmine gave May a quick once over and scoffed. "I thought you'd be with your friends right now seeing as you're all caught in an…unfortunate situation."

"Yes." May said simply with a nod. "But sitting around moping isn't going to help me graduate from college." May retorted just as evenly. Jasmine perked a brow briefly before shrugging and then nodding in what probably was understood.

"True…" She sighed.

Neither of them spoke after that, but they did stay there for a moment longer, just sizing the other up. Jasmine showed no signs that she was behind this, then again, why would she if she didn't want to get found out? Finding the conversation over, May finally looked away.

May gestured for Lana to follow and the pink haired girl did so without question. The pair had made it all the way to the other end of the student hall by the stairwell that led up into the cafeteria, before Jasmine called out to the brunette. May tensed slightly as she glanced at the Mayor's daughter over her shoulder. Jasmine looked like she was searching for something to say. Her mouth would fall open only to snap shut again. May furrowed her brow.

"I don't like you anymore than yesterday…" Jasmine started with a brief narrowing of her snake-like eyes. May returned the look, but Jasmine sighed and shook her head, looking away. "But…I'm sorry about what happened to you." She finally got out.

May blinked in surprise.

"But like I said! I still don't like you." Jasmine added quickly with a shake of her head. Despite that, May still offered the bleached blonde her brightest smile. Lana smiled lightly behind the brunette as Jasmine huffed as if she was frustrated with herself and strutted on her way.

May turned her bright smile on Lana who clapped a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"That was quite a surprise." Lana laughed lightly as she and May scaled the stairs to the cafeteria.

"Yea…it was." May murmured.

"Do you…" Lana hesitated and May turned to look towards her. "Do you still believe she's behind what happened?"

May set her jaw and took in a deep breath before her lips pulled in a smile once again while shaking her head. "No…I don't think she did."

"Are you sure…?" Lana pressed.

May didn't respond.

* * *

><p>"Here," Rolyn murmured as she perched herself on the edge of Jason's bed and handed him a glass of water along with two of the pain pills the hospital had proscribed for him. Jason took the offerings with an exasperated sigh before popping the pills into his mouth and washing them down with a gulp of water. Rolyn took the cup back and placed it on his nightstand before turning back to him looking almost expectant.<p>

"You really didn't have to." Jason said firmly as he slumped in his bed. "You're just as hurt as I am." He added with a nod towards her casted wrist. Rolyn glanced down at her cast before bringing her eyes towards his casted leg, his wrapped up arm, torso, and other leg.

"You can't walk Jason." She said reaching over to push his hair out of his face. Jason closed his eyes as her fingers brushed along his brow. "Fetching you water is the least I can do after what you did for me…"

"Why does everyone think what I did was some amazing feat?" Jason groaned. "I would do it again and again because you always come first for me. They should expect that out of me because I love you." He took hold of her wrist and pulled her hand to his lips. Rolyn resisted a smile as he kissed the palm of her hand.

"I love you too…" Rolyn murmured with a nod. "Which is why I hate seeing you like this."

"I'm fine…" Jason drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"You could have died, Jason…" She reminded. "I'd rather be in your place right now than be where I am and not have you."

"Yea, but I'm _not_ dead." Jason smiled lopsidedly. Rolyn rolled her eyes. "I don't plan on dying until after I've married you, had beautiful children with you, and I'm too old to think straight." Rolyn blushed a bright crimson.

"Gag me with a spoon." Alex made a choking noise as she entered the bedroom with her hands wrapped around her throat. Rolyn's expression blanked and Jason let her hand go as she turned around to look at her short friend. Alex smiled cheekily at the couple as she sat on the edge of Jason's bed by Rolyn.

"Who invited you?" Jason grumbled.

"I got bored." Alex groaned letting her head loll back. "Marina is asleep and the rest of the guys are at school and Jocelyn's at work – of course I'm going to interrupt one of your sappy little moments." She laughed.

"I wouldn't expect anything different." Rolyn sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"If you guys really wanna be alone…although I don't think sex will be all that spectacular with both of you being crippled and all…" Alex trailed off as she tapped her chin and feigned thoughtfulness. Rolyn gaped and Jason snickered childishly.

"Alex!" Rolyn gasped.

"Nah, I think I could make it work. Nothing will ever get in the way of sex." Jason said with an affirming nod. Rolyn's eyes widened.

"Jason!" She squealed. Jason and Alex snickered together at that point and Rolyn flushed scarlet before huffing. "You guys are so gross…" She murmured crossing her arms over her chest the best she could while having one arm wrapped in a cast.

"You love us both regardless." Alex said as she draped an arm over Rolyn's shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. Rolyn rolled her eyes once again, but smiled despite herself.

"But you love me more." Jason added.

Alex snorted. "As if."

"I'm her fiancé."

"I'm one of her best friends."

"She has sex with me."

"She tells me how much it sucks."

Jason gasped dramatically and Rolyn introduced her hand to her forehead. Alex smirked at Jason as his eyes widened and he began to whimper like a wounded puppy.

"Rolyn…?" Jason simpered reaching over to tug on the hem of her t-shirt.

"She's lying." Rolyn deadpanned with her hand still firmly pressed to the spot between her eyes. Jason sighed in relief before sticking his tongue out at the purple haired girl. Alex scoffed and rolled bubblegum pink eyes.

"Anyways…" Alex sighed. "Besides the fact that I was bored out of my mind, I had an actual reason for coming by."

"And that would be?" Jason grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"I was wondering what was gonna happen…you know with living arrangements and stuff." Alex murmured as she looked towards Rolyn. "Did Officer Jenny get back to us about what happened?" She added.

Rolyn pursed her lips and shook her head. "They've gone through Hoenn, Kanto, Sinnoh, and Phoenix and there is still no record of a Favon being brought into any of the centers." She explained. Alex huffed. There were still so many regions left to check. It was frustrating.

"Just put it out of your head." Jason groaned throwing his head back in exasperation. "I think I already expressed how annoying it is to _constantly_ hear about what we're gonna do about who did this. Frankly, I don't care. I'm just happy to be alive."

"You're _lucky_ to be alive." Alex grumbled. Jason shot her a narrowed eyed look.

"Put it out of your head." Jason repeated a little slower. Alex pressed her lips together in a fine line while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever…" Alex sighed with a flippant wave of her hand. Jason gave her a hard look and she quickly turned away. Rolyn glanced between the two before sighing. All of this was seriously getting to their heads and it would be a while before it completely passed over.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry about leaving so suddenly." May said with a small frown. Her mother smiled from the other end of the video call while shaking her head. May hadn't spoken to her mother for more than twenty seconds since the day before Thanksgiving and May felt indescribably guilty. She had been looking forward to spending time at home with her parents and her little brother, but no more than a couple of hours into that time, she had to run off again.<p>

"We all understand, May," Caroline sighed. "I'm just glad everything is alright over there. Jason and Rolyn are gonna be fine, right?" Caroline smiled hopefully and May returned the expression while nodding.

"They'll be fine." May confirmed. "But we're all a little rattled about everything that's happened. The insurance just sent someone over to the house to take an inventory of what is recognizable and the search of Pokémon center databases for the Pokémon that caused the fire is well underway."

Caroline nodded. "That's good…I still can't believe someone would deliberately do something like this to you girls." Caroline breathed with a shake of her head. "You girls have done nothing wrong. I've never heard word of you harming anyone or having ill will. You and your friends did not deserve this."

"It doesn't matter why it happened, Mom…but it did and we're coping. Mrs. Hayden was gonna take us shopping later to get back some of the clothes that we're missing." May attempted to change the subject. Caroline smiled brightly; she easily took the bait.

"That's so kind of her!" Caroline gushed. "I almost forgot she was still over there in Jewel. Although, I don't know how I feel about letting this woman put out for you like that. She's already done so much…"

"She's using money from the insurance, Mom." May sighed with a slight roll of her eyes. "You don't have to worry. She's just going with us to oversee and stuff."

"Oh well, that's fine." Caroline chuckled with a shrug. May couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'm sure you'll all have fun."

"Hopefully." May muttered. Caroline didn't catch the small comment.

"I have to go pick up Max from school, but I will talk to you later, okay sweetie?" Caroline smiled sweetly and May hummed in agreement. With that said and a small wave, the connection was cut between the two brunette's and May's computer screen went blank with the flickering message that the connection had been lost. May sighed as she snapped her laptop shut just as someone knocked on the threshold of the room she shared with Marina.

"Hey," She immediately smiled and Drew forced his own. May tried not to look too disappointed. Drew's enthusiasm had been anything but as of lately and May could hardly blame him. Despite the fact that it wasn't his home that had caught on fire, his sister and his best friend were hurt…but May felt like there was more to it. Something was really bothering him. Drew just refused to tell her.

He had actually promised to both Rolyn and his parents that he wouldn't mention to May that her room had been the first place to catch fire. He didn't want to worry the brunette and until everything was dealt with; they didn't want to risk scaring her. If the person who did actually do this was never caught...Drew wasn't sure how he'd handle things. What if they really wanted to hurt May? Who would want to hurt May so badly minus for Jasmine who Drew had been watching much more carefully lately?

"Are you coming with us to Diamond Mall?" May questioned as she swung her feet over the side of her bed and stood to her feet. Drew simply hummed in agreement as he moved to approach her. May met him halfway, automatically letting her arms wrap lazily around his neck when his hands moved to her waist.

May couldn't say she was so surprised when he pressed a tender kiss to her lips that left her breathless and weak. He didn't smirk at her like he usually would after a kiss. His expression was neutral and he didn't bring his eyes to meet hers.

"Something wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

Drew shook his head. "No…I just have a lot on my mind. Finals are coming up soon." He supplied. May's brow furrowed. Surely finals wasn't what had Drew acting so…lifeless. He was too smart for his own good. Schoolwork was nothing to him.

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Am I giving the impression that says otherwise?" Drew answered her question with one of his own.

May nodded. "Kind of, yes…" She said. Drew sighed deeply through his nose. "Tell me what's really bothering you…please?"

"Don't worry about me." He said quickly while tightening his grip on her hips. May frowned lightly. "Just don't…and trust that everything is going to be fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm just…still processing everything that's happening." He only spoke half the truth. "Let me be the one to worry."

"Why are you worried?"

"I dunno." He lied.

May sighed, taking the lie. She pulled Drew towards her into a hug. Drew hid his face in the crook of her neck and sighed again, this time more contentedly. He had no idea what he'd do without May. Despite everything they've gone through, she always maintained to keep him grounded and made excuses for him he didn't deserve and trusted in words she wish she questioned. She was too much.

"I love you…" Drew murmured into her neck. May smiled lightly as she gently stroked the back of her neck.

"I love you, too…" She murmured.

"I love you guys, too…"

May blinked in surprise and Ian smirked at her.

"You creep." She squealed as she pried herself out of Drew's arms and shot the golden-eyed boy a glare. Ian simply shrugged carelessly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be babysitting the injured puppy while you guys go shopping." Ian waved his hands with a fake smile that made May's expression go blank. "But Patou told me to fetch you guys. They're leaving, apparently."

"Oh…" May murmured as she turned back to Drew. The green haired boy shrugged and took May's hand in his leading her out the door, past Ian. "See you later." She waved and Ian waved back before Drew muttered something about hurrying up. Ian rolled his eyes before pulling May and Marina's door shut and heading down the hall.

He knocked on the second to first door in the hall, and when he received no response, he slowly nudged the door open. He laughed behind closed lips when he saw Jason curled up into a ball snuggling a Tropius plush in his mouth open sleep. Being the sweetheart Ian was, he decided to wake Jason up the best way he knew how.

He slapped him in the face with a pillow.

"The hell…" Jason grumbled groggily.

"Get up sunshine, ya gotta take your pain meds." Ian said as he took the empty cup on Jason's nightstand and went into the connected bathroom to fill it with water. Jason clutched to his plush doll tighter and whimpered, muttering to himself about mean people. Ian perked a brow as he set the full cup on the nightstand.

"It's too early." Jason whined.

"It's two in the afternoon." Ian corrected.

"Too early." Jason argued.

"Take your pill."

"I will if you give it to me using your mouth." Jason gave a tired half smirk and Ian rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself.

"Maybe next time when your meds won't be so strong I'll pass out if I do so much as poke them with my tongue." Ian retorted as he took the pill bottle and poured two of the tablets into his hand.

"I'll give you something to poke with your tongue…or lick. Both maybe." Jason sat up in bed, indiscreetly hiding his Tropius plush toy under the covers. Ian snickered inwardly.

"Seriously. They got you on some strong shit."

"Cause I'm in some serious pain." Jason groaned. Ian frowned at that. "Oh, do not give me that look and do not give me some lecture about my reckless behavior and how I need to realize that I almost died and all that crap. Thank God I didn't, but we all know why I wouldn't care if I did."

"Okay yea, I get it. You wanted to make sure Rolyn was safe but that doesn't mean we're all fine about you being in the condition you're in." Ian countered sharply. Jason clenched his jaw and Ian sighed as he handed Jason his pills and then handed him the cup of water. "Like it or not, there are a lot of people who worry about you."

"I'm guessing one of them is you?" Jason said sarcastically before downing the pills with a gulp of water. Ian shot him a narrowed eyed look before flicking him in the forehead. Jason cringed and shot him a glare.

"Of course I'm one of them." He grumbled. "You're like my best friend and I love you."

"You love me?" Jason cooed, cocking his head to the side. Ian flushed and this time punched Jason in the head. "Ow! Bitch!"

"I've been called worse." Ian sighed with a careless shrug.

Jason huffed and gingerly rubbed his abused head. "And here I was gonna say I love you, too." Ian smiled lightly. "You're my best friend, too." Jason gave a wolfish grin. "And you know what best friends do? They have sex with each other." Ian laughed openly.

"No, that's what lovers do."

"Fine then, we can be lovers."

"You're getting married next year."

Jason snapped his fingers. "Oh yea…almost forgot!"

Ian scoffed. "No you didn't."

Jason smiled. "Nope…"

"Rolyn is really lucky to have an idiot like you." Ian chuckled as he reached over and ruffled Jason's hair.

"Patou's lucky to have a selfish little brat like you." Jason retorted. "And I'm lucky to have such an amazing friend…thanks for being there."

Ian smiled weakly. "What are friends for?"

"Sex." Jason responded automatically.

Ian rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Oh wow this chapter was really, really late and I feel so bad. I think it's been over a week since I last updated. I've just been so busy with moving and I'm volunteering at church so I've been all over the place. Thank you all for waiting patiently. Trust me I will get back on track and I won't make you guys wait like that again. I don't need to disappoint anymore people. Everything will start moving again from here…hopefully. You never know with me…seriously, even I don't even know. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<em>

_Feedback would be wonderful._

_~Rolyn~_


	30. Dinner

_Not gonna slack off and put an update off…I really see no point in it. I have nothing to do so why don't I type and update? Because I am lazy? Not a good excuse…right? Anyhoo I was sleeping most of the day so I'll probably be up till four in the morning and then I will be incredibly tired tomorrow morning when I have dance practice. Hopefully I'll be able to keep myself together. Maybe I should just knock myself out once I finish this chapter…maybe run into a wall or something. Nah, now I'm just being weird. I guess all the sugar I took in is really getting to me. Oh well, guess you all will have to deal with my hectic craziness. Have fun; I know I will._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty: Dinner <em>

* * *

><p>"Oh-ho-ho, no way…" Alex scoffed as she strode into the family room of Villa Serena. The girls had been staying at the Alvarez home for a little over two weeks now, and with the oncoming winter season, they wouldn't be there for long. Plans to return home to Hoenn for their one month long winter break was all the girls thought about now and with finals finally starting up, their return to their home region seemed all the more real.<p>

It appeared as the only thing they could look forward to right now with the news that the investigation about the destruction of their home was going nowhere. In the few weeks they tried to reach a stage of normalcy, everything had been shifting, luckily for the better. Jason was healing and was now able to move about perfectly fine with the help of some crutches. At least his burns didn't bother him much anymore, but they were proving to leave lasting scars on the entirety of his arm. Drew was finally pulling himself out of his brooding and was acting more like himself. This made the May feel much more at ease. She didn't like thinking that there was something wrong with Drew. Marina was finally showing as well so the fact that she was with child became all the more real and in many cases, more exciting.

Yes, everything was moving forward.

"What's up?" Dawn questioned from her seat on the couch. She was perched on her knees next to Patou as she did the golden haired girl's locks into an intricate design she had just learned off the internet. Patou loved to volunteer to be Dawn's practice head.

Alex gave a sardonic smile as she strode into eth room where all her friends were gathered. May, Rolyn, and Marina were currently seated in front of the television playing Mario Kart with Marina in the lead; Rolyn was dead last due to the fact she only had one arm available. Samia was not far from them playing with the Alvarez house Pokémon: a sweet, little Panpour. When Alex soundlessly called for their attention, May paused the game and turned towards the shortest of the Dragonite girls.

"Guess what I have in my hands." Alex sighed as she waved the open letter she had just been previously skimming before her outburst.

"Looks like mail." Samia offered with a shrug of her shoulders. Alex shot her a blank look and Samia responded with a cheeky smile before she returned to scratching Panpour on his tummy, making the Pokémon squeal happily.

"It is a letter…from Mayor Cochrane of Diamond City." Alex said with a sarcastic smile as she turned the letter around and exhibited the perfect script for her friends to glance at.

"What does he want?" Patou asked with a furrowed brow.

Alex perked a brow at her before shrugging and turning the letter back towards her. She cleared her throat rather dramatically before relaying what the letter entailed. "To the six young woman commonly known as the Dragonite Girls, I have sent you this letter to formally express my condolences on the loss you suffered and I hope all is going well for you all as you recover,"

"Oh please…" Patou snorted with a roll of her eyes.

"It's been two weeks. Why is he just bringing it up now?" Dawn murmured as she continued to braid a halo around Patou's head. "You know he would have never even done this if it was anybody else. It's because we're considered – quote, unquote – _celebrities_." There were hums of agreement.

"There is more," Alex interrupted before anyone else could give their opinion. When no one else spoke, she took that as her signal to continue and returned to reading the letter. "You have been in our family's prayers since then and we wish the best for you all as you continue one despite the _inconvenience_ this puts you in."

"_Inconvenience_?" Samia jeered with a quirked brow.

"It is because of this that I offer this invitation to you, along with your counterparts, the Flygon boys to join me and my family for dinner on the evening of December twentieth. Any of your parents are also welcome to attend if they are in the area and whoever else you deem necessary to be in attendance." Alex sighed sounding a bit exasperated.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Rolyn deadpanned with a shake of her head. "Why would we, in a million years want to have dinner with the mayor, his gossip wife, and his mud slinger of a daughter? I'd rather have my other arm broken."

"How cordial of them," Marina sighed with a flip of their hair. "I feel it would be rude of us to decline even though it is obviously a business meeting rather than a social gathering. Why else would he want our parents present if they can attend? Our very influential parents?"

"More pointedly Rolyn's parents since they are the only ones here besides Jason's parents." Samia added. "And we all know how weight Darren Hayden's name is. If people caught wind of Mayor Cochran rubbing elbows with him, it would be quite the good publicity boost."

"Then we won't go." Rolyn said with a shrug.

"I think we should." May suddenly inserted. The ebony haired Hayden blinked in surprise as she looked towards her brunette best friend questionably. "I mean, we know what they're trying to do…why avoid it? He'll try to get at us or more pointedly our parents in some way, shape, or form."

"I agree." Marina sighed. "It could backfire on us to decline this invitation."

Alex groaned. "But we'll have to be in the presence of…_her_." The purple haired Dragonite girl crinkled her nose at the thought of the bleached blonde Mayor's daughter who has been a thorn in their side for a while now.

"I don't think Jasmine would think to try anything to ruin things for her father and possibly her mother." Dawn said with a shrug. "And if she does, we can handle ourselves. I guess it wouldn't be too bad if we went."

"Then let's do it." May said with an affirming nod.

Samia chuckled. "You all have fun with that." She said with a flippant wave of her hand.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" May cocked her head to the side. "You're coming, too." Samia's brow furrowed briefly.

"It said the six young ladies commonly referred to as the Dragonite girls. I pride myself in the role of being the independent party." Samia said with an affirming nod.

"Yes but the letter also 'whoever else we deem necessary to be in attendance'," The brunette argued. "You suffered a loss just as much as we did. You lived in that house, too. It would be wrong if you didn't go. Besides, you're an honorary Dragonite girl, remember?" May smiled playfully and Samia couldn't help but smile.

"We could use some more power on our side, anyway." Marina said with a slightly crooked smile. Samia actually laughed at that.

"I doubt you'll let me leave unless I agree." Samia breathed.

"Yup." Patou said flatly with a nod.

Sighing, the short honorary Dragonite finally nodded in agreement. "Fine, I'll go."

"Oh, and don't forget to bring that hot boyfriend of yours." Alex said with a smirk. Samia pursed her lips and shot her a narrowed eyed look.

* * *

><p>Finals were mostly over and move out dates came rolling around rather quickly. It was on the day that the Dragonite girls along with the Flygon boys and Jason, Rolyn, and Drew's parents were scheduled to have dinner at the Mayor's house that May had finished her last final of the semester and was moving across campus to head to the parking lot where Drew was likely waiting for her. He had said he would take her home after school today, but if he wasn't there, she was sure she could hitch a ride with Rolyn and Jason. Rolyn said they were still around.<p>

May pulled her dex out of her pocket, checking for any messages from Drew that said he was waiting on her or anything of that sort. But what the brunette seemingly forget all the time was she had this inexplicable inability to look at two things at once so when she crashed into someone, it really wasn't that much of a surprise. She couldn't see where she was going and check her dex for messages at the same time, sadly.

She was easily bumped back a bit as the person she had ran into dropped whatever was in their hands. May's mouth formed an 'O' shape as she stared at the folders and papers that were now scattered all over the asphalt sidewalk. On reflex, she immediately crouched down to help the person retrieve their belongings.

"Oh gosh, I'm sor…" May's words easily died on her lips as she locked her eyes with the practically dead, hazel gaze of the doll-like girl that was Michelle Byne. May couldn't remember the last time she had seen the expressionless girl, but she wished it was the last. Every time May made eye contact with the girl, May felt as though Michelle was staring through her while at the same time trying to rip her soul from her body…a little weird, but that was exactly how she felt. It was no better the girl barely spoke and had a creepy flawlessness. "Michelle…"

The mint green haired girl blinked at the brunette. May awkwardly cleared her throat and immediately went back to picking up the other girl's papers. Most of them were pictures that were now pouring unceremoniously out of a portfolio. May remembered Drew mentioned that the girl was a photographer and took all the pictures for Jasmine's _She Says_.

"I-I'm really sorry about this," May stammered. She couldn't help it. Michelle was intimidating. It didn't help that the girl hadn't looked away from May since they had made eye contact. "I wasn't watching where I was going…" May trailed off as she came across a picture that she felt like she should recognize.

It depicted a massive serpentine dragon-like Pokémon with demonic slit eyes. The picture had been caught as the Pokémon was midflight with its jaws open as energy gathered for what had to be a massive fire attack by the size and color. May blinked as she stared at the picture for a second longer before it was snatched out of her line of sight. May immediately turned wide blue eyes on the hazel-eyed doll before her. Michelle glared and May felt a shiver travel down her spine.

Michelle then snatched her portfolio from the brunette and stood up straight with her perfect poise. May watched her, still crouched down on the ground. Michelle still said nothing as she strutted along like nothing had happened. May remained in her crouch for a bit longer before urging herself to stand up straight. Another beat passed before she found herself moving, much faster than before, toward the student parking lot. When the lot came into view and she easily spotted Drew's ink black Charger, she fell into an all-out sprint.

Drew's brow furrowed as his girlfriend jerked the passenger door open and basically jumped into the car, dumped her belongings on the floor and slammed the door shut. The brunette was breathing rather heavily and her blue eyes were bright and wide. She gripped to the edge of her seat as those wide eyes darted about as the brunette was seemingly lost in thought. After sitting in that silence for a few seconds longer, Drew sighed and shifted in the driver's seat so he could face his brunette.

"What's the matter, love?"

May jumped as though she hadn't expected Drew to speak to her. He perked a brow and the brunette took in a deep breath as she turned to face him. Her eyes still wide, but her grip on the seat loosened and her breathing had evened out.

"S-She had a picture of the Pokémon…she had a p-picture of Favon." May murmured shakily. Drew's brow crunched together at the mention of the elusive Pokémon that had brought devastation to Casa De Dragonite.

"Who did?" He asked. May looked forward, blinking in shock. Frustrated with her lack of response, Drew reached over and pinched her cheek. May yelped and slapped his hand away. She traded her wide-eyed, dazed look for a glare that Drew was unperturbed by.

"Th-That girl Michelle…you know – Michelle Byne – the one who takes pictures for _She Says_? You said that she was…" May hesitated, her eyes going wide once again as she recalled another bit of information Drew had provided a while back. "You said she was Jasmine's right hand."

Drew swallowed thickly. "And she had a picture of a Favon? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes!" May nodded incessantly. "It was the exact Pokémon. Oh, God, Drew…what does this mean?" She said in a tone just above a whisper. Drew stared at her for a moment before reaching out and pulling the brunette towards him. He didn't like seeing his brunette so distressed and scared. It didn't suit her.

"I don't know what it means…but we'll find out, promise." He said quietly before pressing a kiss to the brunette's temple. That managed to calm May down some as she shut her eyes and relaxed her shoulders, falling into the tranquility Drew's embraces gave her. After a moment of just sitting like that, Drew slowly pulled away, asking lowly if she was alright. The brunette smiled shyly while nodding. Drew smiled right back and May blushed.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Cochrane house," A beaming maid opened the double doors fully to accommodate the massive group that started trickling into the brightly lit and spacious foyer of the Cochrane mansion that was decorated for Christmas with trees lights and wreaths all around. Christmas was in five days after all. May found her eyes darting about as a sense of unease washed over her. She never thought in a millions years she'd be here but she was.<p>

The maid instructed for them to follow her towards the sitting room whe,re they could relax before the Mr. and Mrs. of the house finally made an appearance. There was light chatter among the gathered group but mostly everyone kept to themselves. Apparently, the stiff atmosphere wasn't just falling on May. The brunette watched as Mr. Hayden and Mr. Alvarez spoke in hushed tones, both of them glancing around while their wives spoke animatedly with one another, complimenting on dress and hair.

Everyone was dressed formally for the evening. The girls all adorning evening gowns and party dresses in varying colors of their choosing and the guys dressed semi casual with button downs and slacks. The only ones wearing suit jackets were Darren and Josh. Some of the boys like Jason, Jimmy, Aden, and Ezra were sporting ties. All hair was done, braided intricately, curled perfectly or slicked back in a debonair fashion…all in all, everyone looked like the high class people recognized them as. All in all, May never felt more uncomfortable.

It was a butler who announced Mayor Cochrane's arrival along with his television host wife. The Mayor looked like a classic politician with the subtle graying hair at the sides of his perfectly quaffed hair and a winning smile that said 'Vote for me'. He was smiling widely as he entered the sitting room with his pretty little wife in tow. Just like on all the episodes of Access Jewel May found herself watching, Miranda was dressed in a tight fitting yet tasteful number, undoubtedly designed by the best…probably Ian's mother.

"Welcome," Mayor Cochrane greeted with a light laugh as he clapped his hands together. Others awkwardly smiled back as he scanned the crowd of dinner guests he had managed to capture for the night. "I am Todd Cochrane and this is my wife Miranda." He held out a hand for his wife and Miranda scurried to his side, smiling so wide it almost looked fake as she glued herself to his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Our daughter, Jasmine will be joining us shortly. She is still getting ready. We all know how young woman like her can be." He laughed lightly again and May could have sworn she heard Alex grumble an 'Oh please'.

"Pleasure to formally meet you, Mayor," Darren was the first to speak up as he approached the man with an outstretched arm. Mayor Cochrane did that laugh again. Was it supposed to be charismatic? "I'm Darren and this is my wife Jennifer,"

Jennifer approached with her own winning smile and bowed her head lightly as she shook both the Mayor's and his wife's hands. "How do you do?" She said sweetly.

"And our children, Drew and Rolyn." Darren glanced back and Rolyn stepped forward from Jason's side just as Drew dropped the arm that was around May's waist and stepped forward as well. May watched in slight fascination as the former Prince and Princess of LaRousse put on their royal garb of pleasant smiles and formal attitudes.

"I know you all very well…sorry to say my mother loves doing stories on you." He joked. He and Miranda laughed in sync. May watched as Jason made a gun with his pointer and middle finger and stuck it in his mouth with a blank look. The brunette couldn't help but laugh. "Oh and you don't have to refer to me as Mayor – we're all friends here, just call me Todd."

He only wished he was friends with Darren. The guy had more power than the Mayor and he didn't even have jurisdiction over his own city.

"And we have a school president in our midst," Todd gestured towards Josh who, May was surprised to see, was looking much like Jason with a bored expression. May could have sworn she saw the president of her school holding up a finger gun to his temple before all eyes turned on him. Josh smiled and nodded in greeting. "This truly is a treat…seeing all of you and being able to formally meet you – truly an honor."

"_Such_ and honor." Miranda over emphasized.

"The young Miss has arrived," The butler that had announced Todd and Miranda said before bowing and backing out of the threshold he magically appeared in. It was no more than two seconds later that petite, young Jasmine came strutting into the sitting room, head held high and dress just as tight and expensive looking as her mother's. She paused at her mother's side, her expression neutral as she took in their guests.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Jasmine put on a bashful smile that made May want to roll her eyes. Despite Jasmine expressing her condolences about May's unfortunate circumstances the other day, Jasmine hadn't shown much change in her attitude. She still mocked May and printed whatever twisted gossip she could come up with for her magazine. "I wanted to make sure I was perfectly presentable as not to offend all of our guests."

Patou made an 'Are-you-kidding-me' face before shaking her head with a sigh.

"Well, now that we are all present, why don't we move this to the dining room and get this evening going?" There was that laugh again. Todd was beginning to grate on several people's nerves with that laugh and May had a feeling they would be hearing it all night.

The entirety of the party moved to a grand looking dining room with a table long enough to accommodate everyone and more. A gorgeous glittering chandelier twinkled above the table and candles were lit all around. Unlike what May was used to, it wasn't a self-serve kind of dinner, probably because there were so many people present. Each course was brought out to each person and if you didn't like what was offered, a maid or cooking staff would whisk the food away.

The entirety of the main conversations was mainly held amongst the parents. As soon as everyone sat down, Todd managed to find his way into a conversation with Darren and Josh while Miranda found her way into Jennifer and Amy's circle rather quickly. May was a little surprised when Jasmine barely spoke unless spoken to. The bleached blonde barely lifted her eyes from her plate the entire time. May found herself staring at the girl she had pegged as an enemy for a while, only to quickly look away when Jasmine glanced up.

"Well, this is awkward…" Drew murmured from beside her. May simply nodded in agreement as she poked at the chicken marsala that had been placed in front of her.

"I don't think I got the chance to vocally express how sorry I am that you girls faced such unfortunate tragedy last month," Todd suddenly spoke up, catching the attention of most of the people at the table, mainly the Dragonite girls. Todd was looking from one girl to the next, attempting to make eye contact with each one of them. "The loss must have been great."

"That's nothing in comparison to having everyone safe." Marina spoke up. "Although some of us are still recovering…we're just glad this wasn't an even worse tragedy, as you put it." Marina never failed to remind everyone why she was the unofficial spokesperson on the Dragonite girl's behalf.

"Of course, of course…" Todd said while nodding. He then turned to Jason. "How are you holding up, son? I heard that your received the brunt of the damage making sure you got your fiancé," – Todd gave a sort of cheeky grin – "To safety."

Jason nodded, offering his own forced smile. "I'm doing fine. Burns are all healed and I'm mobile now albeit a bit sore."

"I have to say it was really admirable the way you ensured that the young Hayden was safe before yourself," Todd said with an affirming nod. Jason nodded as well. "If only Jasmine could find a guy like that." Todd laughed and Jason joined him awkwardly. Jasmine glanced at her father, eyes narrowing briefly before she took a sip of her sparkling cider.

"The whole situation must have been life rattling," Miranda suddenly spoke up. "I would love to know how you all felt – pick your brains, if you will." She giggled and only her husband joined her. "I know this dinner was to be purely a social gathering, but I guess I can't help but think of work. Would it be too much trouble to maybe interview you girls? Get everything from a new perspective."

"Well, she didn't wait to reveal her ulterior motive." Samia murmured. Ezra laughed once behind closed lips at her side.

"Well, wouldn't that be fun?" Jennifer gasped. "You all should do it…let people see who you really are so they can fall in love with you all over again." She giggled and other giggled with her, unlike Miranda.

"It could be fun," Rolyn forced a smile as she nodded. "How about it, guys?" She looked towards her fellow Untouchables who all murmured reluctant words of agreement. Rolyn turned towards Miranda and nodded at her. "We'd love to do an interview with you, Mrs. Cochrane."

"Perfect!" Miranda squealed.

The conversation dissipated. The night went one with light forced chatter and so on. Jasmine managed to get through the entire evening without so much of a word before retiring to her room, expressing how tired she was. It was an hour after that the excuse of packing to return to Hoenn in the next two days required for the entire group to go on their way. All the girls, plus Ezra and Jason returned to Villa Serena along with Amy, Jennifer, Josh, and Darren. The rest of the boys returned to their own home.

It took a little while for the tension that had accumulated over their time in the Cochrane mansion to finally dissipate. The girls were dressed and ready for bed, gathered in the family room where they had been a week ago when they received the letter of invitation to the Mayor's home.

"That was the most awkward situation I have ever been in." Patou breathed with a shake of her head.

"Dawn didn't even talk…and she always talks." Alex pointed out.

"I know!" Dawn gasped.

"And now we have to do an interview for Access Jewel." Marina grumbled.

"We're screwed." Rolyn sighed.

"Yea…" They sighed collectively.

* * *

><p><em>Finished that all in two hours. That is actually a feat for me…usually takes much longer than that…like three days. Anyways, this is chapter thirty meaning we have fifteen chapters left. Keeping in mind we have to go through Samia's birthday party, Rolyn and Jason's engagement party, bachelor and bachelorette parties and last, but not least, the birth of Marina's baby! You know what that means? A butt load of time skips…oh and we still don't know how burned down Casa De Dragonite, but we're getting clues now, right? I dunno. I could be messing with all of you…or am I? I'm confusing myself. Thanks for reading.<em>

_Feedback is what this story is for._

_~Rolyn~_


	31. Hark

_I am in such a Christmas-y mood, right now. Can you believe that my local food market already had trees up in the aisles and Christmas cookies on the shelves? I bought a batch of Christmas tree cookies and as I paid for them, I was listening to Lady Gaga's Christmas Tree. A song I highly recommend and may use in the near future? Probably next chapter or maybe this one, you never know with me. I don't plan out anything ever. I haven't featured a song in a chapter in a while. I know I'm going to be using a personal favorite for this chapter. It's a different take on Drummer Boy by Justin Bieber (feat. Busta Rhymes) which is a song I have been making a dance to in my dance classes I'm also using an old school song, Last Christmas by the Cheetah Girls. I get to dance with a broom (note: I am very excited). I hope you like this next chapter._

_Oh and I'd also like to dedicate this (possibly extra long chapter) to a special someone.  
>EvidenceofSoulsChibi Channel_

_This one's for you. Hope you like it._

_~Rolyn~ _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty One: Hark<em>

* * *

><p>Paul kicked the door shut behind him and let his onyx eyes wander around, taking in the vast amount of decorations that made the foyer of his home almost unrecognizable. His mother had a tendency of going overboard and his father had a tendency of indulging her of her need to go over the top, especially when it came to the Holidays. Paul didn't mind though. It actually gave him something to look forward to. He actually enjoyed how above and beyond his mother got. It reminded him of Dawn…or Dawn reminded him of his mother…either way, he was fine.<p>

The house was warm; there was no doubt that all of the fireplaces littered throughout the mansion were lit and flickering with fires. There was a fresh coating of snow that had fallen the night before over most of Hoenn. It was going to be a white Christmas. Dawn had been so excited at the prospect. The navy haired girl loved snow. As did May and Rolyn, but he wouldn't lie and say that their happiness held a candle to Dawn's in his eyes. They were good friends in his world. Dawn was his world.

"Paul?"

The purple haired teen lifted his gaze and blinked. He almost smiled…almost. A woman with pastel yellow eyes grinned at him, peeking her head out from what he knew was the living room. She fully pulled herself out into his line of sight and Paul really felt like he was home. The woman looked like a pixie with short powder purple hair, a button nose, and white eyes. Her skin was pale, like Paul's…or like what Paul's used to be. All that time in the Jewel sun had given him a hint of color.

"You're finally home!" The woman cheered as she rushed him. Paul braced himself, but still managed to stumbled back a couple of steps when the woman made impact. She hummed in content as she wrapped her arms around his midsection and buried her face into his chest. Paul was a good foot taller than she was, but his mother's side of the family had many unusually short people.

"My little baby boy, I missed you!" She cooed.

Paul lifted a hand to stroke his mother's light colored hair. "Missed you, too, Mom." He murmured. The woman giggled. No one would have guessed that this short bubbly woman was one of the most ruthless and unbeatable Pokémon battlers throughout the regions. No, Claire Shinji was quite the contradiction.

"How have you been, sweetie? How's school? How's Dawn?" She went on a tirade that Paul didn't bother to follow. Once his mother got started, there usually wasn't any stopping her. It was strange how he rarely spoke at all, yet his mother was the most talkative person you could ever meet. Even his father was a bit of a chatterbox; maybe not as much as his wife, but a chatterbox nonetheless.

"I received my grades," Paul sighed as his mother led him into the high ceiling living room. Just like the foyer of the house, everything was extravagantly dressed in silvers, greens, reds, and whites. A twinkling Christmas tree remained nestled in the corner by the couch where the family pokémon, a Houndoom, remained fast asleep. The Houndoom was actually a retired pokémon of his mother's who won her too many battles to count. On many occasions, Claire would joke that the dark Pokémon deserved her place in the Masters Association.

"Really?" Claire drawled a she popped down on the couch next to Houndoom. The pokémon growled, peeking an eye open for a brief moment before easily slipping back into sleep. "How'd you do for your first semester?"

"Straight A's." Paul said simply as he settled himself in the loveseat adjacent to the couch. His mother beamed at him beautifully. Some people said that when Paul smiled, he resembled his mother, but he didn't smile enough to actually see the connection herself. His mother smiled enough for the both of them.

"That's amazing, much better than my grades during my first year of universities, but remember sweetie, it's not about the grades. Those grades won't take away the fact that you are a great pokemon master no matter what. Your Father will be proud of you too…sorry he isn't here right now. He ran to the market to pick up some peppermint for my special peppermint sugar cookies." Claire sang with an excited shake of her hands.

His lips twitched at the corners.

"Thanks Mom…that means a lot coming from you."

Clair blew a raspberry at him. "Think nothing of it!" She laughed. "You're my baby boy. I will always believe in everything you do…so tell me how my beautiful Dawn is?" She blinked coyly at him as she leaned forward in her seat.

Paul blushed lightly as he shrugged, nervously scratching at the bridge of his nose. "She's doing well…"

"That's good to hear." Claire sighed. "I just went out for tea with her mother to Mrs. Maple's shop in town yesterday. Johanna really misses her daughter…with reason. They are all each other have, right?"

"There are her Grandparents…" Paul trailed off.

"And you of course." Claire grinned. "Johanna loves you for Dawn. Just as much as I love you for her. Speaking of the L-word, have you said it to her yet?" Claire got a mischievous look in her pastel colored eyes and Paul's cheeks got even rosier. "You have!"

"How can you tell?" Paul grumbled.

"It's in your eyes. Your father got the same look when he told me he loved me. It was kinda awkward though considering I had just beaten him in another battle." Claire sighed with a flippant wave of her hand. Paul laughed once through his nose.

"I really missed you, Mom."

Claire blinked in slight surprise before a gentle mile quirked the corner of her mouth. "I missed you, too, Paul…"

* * *

><p>"This Christmas party is going to be epic," Rolyn sang as she strut through the wide threshold of the ball room in the Hayden home. Last time they had done anything close to a celebration here, she was celebrating her sixteenth birthday. A little hint of nostalgia hit her as she watched different psychic pokémon moving to and fro, setting up the nights upcoming festivities.<p>

"A little on the short notice side, don'tcha think sister dearest?" Drew drawled as she followed her from a distance. They had been back for a day and wouldn't it be like Rolyn to have a spur of the moment idea that involved most of their friends and holiday get together? In spite of Rolyn sending out word of the festivities that morning, enough people RSVP-ed for the night to be everything she wanted for that Christmas Eve. It would almost be like a reunion seeing as many of the people attending had not been seen since three months prior.

"I'm a procrastinator…" Rolyn sighed as she plopped down into a nearby seat that was pulled out from one of the decorated tables. She sighed as she slumped her shoulders and relaxed, letting her casted arm rest on the table. "I just want to share the holidays with all our friends. You know how much I love Christmas."

"That I do." Drew sighed as he leaned against the back of her chair and rested his chin on top of her head. Rolyn attempted to glance up at him, smiling fondly. She couldn't remember a time when it had just been her and her brother. She could admit that she kind of missed him in spite of him always being around. It was funny because four years ago she had too much of him, what with him being her only companion for most of the time before she met May…well before _they_ met May.

"What did you get May for Christmas this year?" She breathed a she shifted in her chair. Drew lifted his chin from her head and glanced down at her.

"With your track record with secrets, I dunno if I should tell you." He retorted. Rolyn responded with a snort and a shrug of her shoulders.

"Excuse me, who do I look like? Dawn?" She clipped. Drew chuckled lightly before ruffling her hair and moving towards the nearest exit. Rolyn huffed as she crossed one leg over the other and crossed her arms over her chest the best she could with her cast on. "Will you sing tonight? I plan to have a little Karaoke hour." She called after him.

"If I'm in the mood." He said back tiredly before disappearing from her sight.

"_If I'm in the mood_…" She mimicked in a high-pitched tone that sounded nothing like him. Huffing one last time, the ebony haired Hayden eased herself out of her seat and made a beeline from the way which she came.

"Rolyn!"

The girl jumped at the almost shrill cry of her mother and adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. They had been sliding down much easier lately. She lifted her eyes to look towards her mother only to see her mother wasn't alone. There was a young girl she didn't recognize beside her that looked just around Nathani's age. She had brown hair maybe a shade darker than May's and chocolate brown eyes to match. She smiled a little anxiously, showing off apple doll cheeks that made her look younger than she probably was.

"Rolyn," Jennifer addressed again as she approached her daughter and nudged the nameless girl along with her. "This is Meghan. She's the daughter of a colleague of mine and I thought it would be a good idea to let her join in on the festivities for tonight." Jennifer practically squealed.

Rolyn smiled and nodded. "Yea, that's cool. I was just about to go get dressed. She can come with me." Rolyn approached the younger girl and took her by the arm. "Have you ever done a closet raid before Meghan?"

"No…" Meghan laughed with a shake of her head.

"We're gonna have fun then." Rolyn gasped.

Jennifer could hear the chuckle in her daughter's voice as she led the younger girl off. Sighing, mother Hayden went on her merry way. Maybe she could get some last minute present shopping in before tomorrow morning or may she could go annoy her husband. Either option was appealing in itself.

The next hour or so consisted of Rolyn preparing herself and her new companion for the upcoming night. By the time Rolyn actually had everything to her liking, she was dressed in a flowing white number that sparkled like the fresh snow on the ground. It had silver sparkling details, a sweetheart neckline and a crisscross bodice that went well with the A-line skirt. Without Dawn around it would take Rolyn a while to get both her and Meghan's hair done, but the results were worth it.

Meghan herself was in a gold Clarisse party dress that was all lace and ribbon. It didn't go to the floor like Rolyn's gown – ending at just about mid-thigh. The gold satin material shined under the top layer of muted gold lace. Around the bodice, a satin ribbon went with a soft bow in the back accented with a rose. Rolyn had done her absolute best with pulling the younger girl's hair into a ponytail and curling it lightly at the ends. Her own hair was all down and lightly curled in the same way.

"Did you really design this?" Meghan asked with a light laugh as she examined herself in on of Rolyn's many full length mirrors. It was almost like the dress was done specifically for her. She couldn't help but smile at her reflection. "It's so pretty."

"Just a little something I threw together a couple years back but never got the chance to wear. Luckily we're just about the same size." Rolyn breathed as she stood at Meghan's side and messed with her hair while examining her own dress at the same time. "I only had to make minor altercations for the dress to be perfect for you. By the way, you're the one that makes the dress look pretty."

The pair shared a smile.

"Thank you." Meghan said with a slight nod. Rolyn laughed lightly. "So I heard a lot of stuff has been going down in Jewel. Is that region really that much trouble?" The brunette chuckled.

"Well…" Rolyn drawled. "I wouldn't say the region is trouble…just me and my friends. We carry trouble wherever we go."

"I can't exactly say I'm surprised." Meghan laughed. "Nathani always has something to say about you guys."

"You know my cousin?" Rolyn asked quickly with a perked brow.

Meghan shrugged. "We share a class or two together at the academy…and the girl has such a personality that it just can't be ignored." Meghan chuckled awkwardly. Rolyn smiled knowingly. Nathani was a little eccentric.

"That's Nathani…" Rolyn sighed. "She's gonna be here tonight."

"Well, at least I'll know someone." Meghan sighed. "I felt like I was intruding when your mother insisted I come."

"Well, don't ever feel that way again." Rolyn said firmly as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "As of now, I am making you an honorary Dragonite, so do as a Dragonite does and own the night, okay?"

Meghan laughed lightly while nodding. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>"I have to admit, you've done it again, Rolyn." Patou sighed as she raised her flute of sparkling cider towards her god-sister. Rolyn beamed as she nudged her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.<p>

"Who else could have thrown this all together in a matter of hours other than our darling Princess?" Alex snorted with a roll of her eyes before popping a shrimp into her mouth. Her love for the shellfish hadn't withered over time and seeing as there was a plentiful amount of the stuff at the food table, she helped herself happily.

"True…" Patou breathed before taking a sip of her cider.

The party was in full swing and while Rolyn enjoyed basking in the praise directed towards her ability to make magic happen in seconds, she was happy that her friends were able to get themselves together on such short notice. Each one of her fellow Dragonites – and honorary – embraced the Christmas season with their choice of dress.

Of course, May was in her classic red which was perfect considering it was one of the Christmas colors. She looked like the young doll she was in a strapless red dress that ended just above the knee. It was littered with sequins and a red satin ribbon that went around the bodice to tie in a perfect bow in the back. Her brunette hair was clipped half up, half down with a sparkling clip and it was curled into near perfect ringlets.

Even though pink wasn't necessarily a Christmas color, Dawn still managed to weave a little bit of it into the holiday with fuchsia colored sash that rested just below the sequined sweetheart neckline of her fluffy white party dress. The skirt was mostly tulle which gave her the fluffy look. She looked like a little snow with light makeup and her navy hair pin straight, full and pulled back by a glittering headband.

Patou went with a longer number, dressed in a blue and white ombre evening gown. It was a high low that flowed like water with draped layers. It had a sparkling jeweled halter-top that ended at the ombre waist line just below the bodice. Her full, golden colored hair was draped over on shoulder and flowed in shining waves. While Dawn looked like a snow fairy, Patou looked the spirit of winter herself.

Marina looked as beautiful and regal as always in her green and red multi print flowing gown. It gave enough room to hide the baby bump she now sported while still making her figure stand out in the best way. The bodice was embellished and had a sweetheart neckline. Marina had her hair pinned up into a perfect bun with some stray strand framing her oval face.

Alex shined in her silver colored strapless party dress that she had to continuously tug down if she moved too much. It was littered with sequined so that whichever way the purple haired girl turned, she shined. A thin black belt – much similar to Santa's – hugged her waist perfectly. Her hair was pulled up high, showing of the purple colored layers and her makeup was a little dark which suited the girl well.

"This party really is amazing. I still don't believe you threw this together at the last minute." Meghan said with a playful skeptical look as she suddenly came up behind the youngest Hayden. Rolyn gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. Everything was decorated perfectly with bells, holly and tinsel. Light, wordless Christmas carols played in the background.

"Guy's, I'd like you to meet Meghan," Rolyn introduced, gesturing towards the brunette. "I believe her mother works with my mother and doesn't she look stunning in a Rolyn's original?" Rolyn chuckled as she nudged for Meghan to turn. Meghan twirled in the dress, smiling widely and she received smile's back of approval.

"Very nice," Patou said with a slightly lopsided smile.

"Very nice to meet you, Meghan." May said with a smile. Meghan returned the sentiments with a nod and a smile of her own.

"There you are!" Nathani hissed. She had Riley and Yvonne in tow as she snatched Meghan up by the upper arm. "C'mon! I just dared Ryder to eat a hundred pieces of peppermint bark and I don't wanna miss it when he pukes."

"Okay…?" Meghan smiled sheepishly before being dragged away by Rolyn's cousin.

"I haven't seen some of these people in ages…" Marina murmured as she looked toward a familiar group. Vanessa, Dex, Annabelle, Samia, and Ezra were all laughing at something one of them had said and Marina quickly excused herself to join the group with a smile.

"I think we just got ditched." Alex laughed before popping another piece of shrimp into her mouth. "Oh well…more shrimp for me."

"No one wants your shrimp." Dawn grumbled.

"Alright everyone! Time for a little karaoke!" Jennifer gushed from the front stage of the ball room that they never bothered to take down. It was actually very useful even though it wasn't convention for all kinds of get together.

"Alex!" Aden called out. The purple haired girl jumped slightly at her boyfriend's sudden appearance. Aden grinned boyishly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and Alex perked a brow at him while her friends laughed lightly at her expense. "Wanna sing with me?"

"You sound too excited." Alex grumbled.

"C'mon…" Aden practically whined. "We haven't sung together in so long." A bottom lip was jutted out and purple eyes became wide as Aden gave Alex the puppy dog pout. The shortest of the Dragonite girls stared at him for a moment, and with each passing second, her resolve easily began to shatter. Aden was the only one who could do that so easily…Dawn could too, but Aden was the only one who could shatter Alex in mere seconds.

"What song should we sing?" She sighed in defeat. In the background, Dawn inconspicuously coughed out a word that sounded close to 'whipped'. Alex shot her a glare over her shoulder before handing of her plate of shrimp – with much reluctance – towards Patou.

"How about a less than conventional version of Drummer Boy?" Aden offered as he took her small hand within his larger one. Alex couldn't help but blush when his fingers wrapped around her own, but she quickly shook of the smitten feeling that wrapped around her and allowed her trademark crooked smile to return to her lips.

"I like the way you think, Stretch." She said with a small nod as he pulled her up the side stairs of the stage. Jennifer grinned at them as she noticed their approach. Alex soundlessly took one of the microphones offered to her by Jennifer and waited patiently while Aden told her their song choice and the song got queued up.

"Ready?" Aden grinned at her. Alex rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. "Whatever happens, just go with it, okay?" Alex shrugged carelessly.

The music began and Aden nudged her. Sighing, Alex brought her mic to her mouth. "_Come they told me – pa rum pa pum, pum. A newborn king to see – pa rum pa pum, pum_." Alex glanced to the side and saw Aden smiling widely at her. She shook her head and continued. "_Our finest gifts we bring pa rum pa pum, pum. To lay before the king – pa rum pa pum, pum rum pa pum, pum rum pa pum, pum – ooh…_"

Alex blinked in surprise when the music picked up and she glanced over at Aden with wide eyes who simply put up a finger and winked at her. She quirked a brow and dropped her hands to her sides just as Aden brought his microphone to his lips.

"_Rum pa, pum, pum rum pa pum, pum – yea I'm on the drum, yea I'm on the snare drum. Yea I'm on the beat cuz the beat goes dumb and I only spit heat cuz I'm playin' for the son_," Alex slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. She laughed mostly from surprise. Aden wasn't kidding when he said it was a less conventional version of the age old Christmas song. Last time she checked, Drummer Boy didn't have a rap in it. "_Playin' for the king, playin' for the title – I'm surprised you didn't read this in the Bible. I'm so tight I might go psycho. Christmas time so here's a recital_."

"I love this version of Drummer Boy!" Dawn gasped.

"You would…" Patou sighed with a roll of her eyes as she passed Alex's plate to the navy haired girl. Dawn blinked in surprise as Patou started screaming loudly and cheering on the couple.

"_I'm so bad like Michael – I know I'm still young but I go, I go stupid, stupid, love like cupid. I'm the drummer boy so do it, do it_." Aden looked back towards Alex and she almost jumped in surprise when she realized it was her turn to sing again.

"_Little baby – pa rum pa pum, pum. I am a poor boy too – pa rum pa pum, pum_." Alex sang with a wry smile pulling at her lips. "_I have no gifts to bring – pa rum pa pum, pum. That's fit to give a king – pa rum pa pum, pum, rum pa pum, pum, rum pa pum, pum_…"

Alex looked back towards Aden just in time to see him toss his mic over the edge of the stage. Alex blinked in surprise, but immediately understood when a familiar crippled green-eyed boy caught the microphone and smirked up at her. Alex rolled her eyes at Jason and brought her mic to her side again. Of course Aden would include him. Out of all the Dragonite boys, Jason and Aden were the best rappers.

"_Let me get straight to it_." Jason smirked and nodded at his audience with a wink. A significant amount of girls…including his mother screamed in excitement. "_At the table with the family, havin' a little dinner; pokedex on my hip then it gave a little flicker then I took a look to see before it activate the ringer. Came to realize my homie Aden hit me up on the chatter_."

"Is he even breathing?" May wondered with a shake of her head. It didn't sound like Jason had taken even the slightest breath since he started rapping and he was going so fast, she could barely understand him. She only caught a few words that he emphasized.

"Jason can hold his breath for a long time, especially when his mouth is busy." Rolyn said with a smirk. Patou laughed openly at the innuendo while May stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"_Then I hit him back despite I had food up on my fingers. Sippin' eggnog with a sprinkle of vanilla even though it's kinda cold – pullin' out a chinchilla. Aden hit me back and said 'Let's make it hot up in the winter'_." Jason managed to turn slightly with his crutches and nodded at Aden you nodded back in return. "_I said 'Cool'. You know I'mma deliver. Let's collaborate and make the holidays a little bigger_!"

Alex had taken to dancing on stage and initiated everyone else to join in with claps. She had to admit, she was having a little fun despite being in everyone's line of sight and looking a little awkward with her dance moves.

"_Before we go to work I gotta get this off; see the other family members and drop gifts off. Then I'm headed to the party cuz ain't nothin' stoppin' how you know we 'bout to turn it up and get it really poppin' now_." Jason winked again and Alex rolled her eyes at the response girls gave him. His ego was inflated enough as is. "_People everywhere and all my Chatot followers, Merry Christmas, Kwanza and happy Hanukkah_."

Jason tossed the microphone over his head and Aden easily reached out and caught it before gesturing to Alex. The purple haired Dragonite Girl looked at him confused for a split second before realizing he wanted her to sing again. Smiling sheepishly, she went into the next verse.

"_Mary nodded – pa rum pa pum, pum. The ox and lamb kept time – pa rum pa pum, pum_." Alex sang with a small smile while nodding to the beat of the music. "_I played my drum for him – pa rum pa pum, pum. I played my best for him – pa rum pa pum, pum, rum pa pum, pum, rum pa pum, pum – ooh_…"

"_If you wanna give then it's the time of year. AM on the beat yea, I'm on the snare. It's crazy how some people say, say they don't care when there's people on the street with no food; it's not fair_." Aden rapped while Alex nodded in agreement. "_It's about time for you to act merrily. It's about time for you to give to charity. Rarely do people wanna help at all cuz they warm by the fire getting' toys and their dolls. Not thinkin' theirs a family out hungry and cold wish, wishin' they could have somebody they could hold so I think some of you need to act bold; give a can to the drive let's change the glow_…"

"_I'm a drummer girl so do it, do it_." Alex added before sticking her tongue out at Aden when he glanced at her. Aden laughed lightly as the song faded out and Alex took a dramatic bow with a cheeky grin pulling at her lips.

"Do they do this all the time?" Meghan asked with a perked brow. "I mean I know The Untouchables are known for their performances on and off stage…"

"Yea, they like to show off." Nathani sighed as she stretched her arms over her head and rested her hands behind her neck. Meghan perked a brow at her and she smiled cheekily.

"They don't show off." Riley said quickly. "They're talented and this is how they have fun. May always said she found it invigorating to get up on stage and sing. I felt the same way when I sang at Rolyn's sweet sixteen a couple years back."

"It did look like fun…" Yvonne sighed with flippant wave of her hand.

"why don't we try." Meghan offered with a shrug.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Nathani laughed as her hands fell to her sides and she shook her head. "Us? Singing? Riley may be the new Princess and all but we are nothing like the Untouchables themselves…they are _untouchable_ after all."

"I'm not saying we should be like them. I'm saying we should do it…for fun, ya know?" Meghan said with a shrug and a genuine smile while brushing her bangs out of her face. Nathani gave her a once over before crossing her arms over her chest and clicking her tongue.

"I think it's a good idea." Riley said with a small smile. "We can sing an old song…mix it up like Alex, Aden and Jason did." She laughed excitedly. "C'mon! Let's do it."

"Oh, Riley's excited. That means we have to do it." Yvonne groaned as she already started towards the stage. She had to hold up the hem of her floor length gown to walk normally. Riley and Meghan exchanged looks before the pair linked arms and followed the dark haired girl towards the stage. Nathani huffed and rolled her eyes before reluctantly following. Maybe it could be fun…_maybe_.

"Hello Mrs. Hayden," Riley greeted the green haired woman who had taken the stage once again, trying to coax out another person to sing. The mother Hayden looked towards Riley and beamed, immediately recognizing the ivory haired girl.

"Riley! Please tell me you're going to grace us with a song." Jennifer sighed as she leaned towards the high school junior. Riley nodded.

"Yea, me and my friends wanted to give it a go." Riley gestured to her friends behind her and Jennifer's smile grew when she noticed Meghan was among them. Nodding, Jennifer went to fetch them more microphones before asking for their song choice. After Riley had whispered the holiday song in her ear, Jennifer nodded and went to queue up the song.

Stools were fetched for them and the girls each took a seat in a semicircle as the lights dimmed a bit, catching the attention of the crowd. A spotlight came down on the quartet just as the familiar melody started up.

"Oh, look who decided to step up…" Alex said with a smirk. "Looks like their turning into their own tight knit group."

"That's a good thing." May said with a smile. "There is nothing better than a close friendship…especially one in the making."

"_Da, da, da, da, da_…" Riley began after bring the microphone to her lips.

"_Da, da, da, da, da_…" Yvonne joined with her before looking towards Meghan.

"_Da, da, da, da, da_…" Meghan added making it a three-way harmony. They all looked towards Nathani who still looked a little annoyed but had her own microphone up to her lips.

"_Da, da, da, da, da_…" Nathani added, completing the harmony with her second alto tone.

"_Da, da, da, da, da_…" They sang together almost perfectly which even they were rather surprised by. Nathani perked a brow while Yvonne smiled nervously. Even Meghan looked a little incredulous at how well they managed to blend on the spot. "_Da, da, da, da, da_…"

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away_…" Riley and Meghan harmonized together, leaning towards one another with matching smiles.

"_Gave it away_…" Yvonne and Nathani echoed. "_This year to save me from tears_…"

"_Save me from tears_…" This time Riley and Meghan echoed softly.

"_I'll give it to someone special_…" They all sang together, losing the harmony for a moment as they all sang melody.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special_." They all sang together in a four-part harmony once again, each voice complementing the other before they looked towards Riley who smiled nervously.

"_Once bitten and twice shy…_" Riley sang on her sweet light voice. "_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye. Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me…_" Riley nudged Meghan.

"_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying I love you, I meant it._" Meghan sang into her mic with a nod. "_Now I know what a fool I'd been, but if you kissed me now I bet you'd fool me again…_"

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special…_" The fell into harmony again, glancing at one another with smiles. Even Nathani managed a small quirk of her lips.

"_Last Christmas….Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh…_" Yvonne sang, letting her eyes drift shut. "_You broke my heart, you broke my heart…_" she trailed off while nudging Nathani. The chocolate-skinned girl hesitated before inwardly sighing and bringing her mic to her lips.

"_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes. I'm hiding from you and your heart of ice…_" She sang while shaking her head, moving springy curls out of her face. Nathani's hair has always been a little kinky. "_Oh my, I thought you were someone to rely on. Me, I guess I was someone to rely on…_"

"_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart,_" Nathani and Yvonne sang together while leaning in towards each other. "_A girl under cover, but you tore me apart – ooh, ooh, ooh – now I've found real love, you'll never fool me again._"

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._" They came together in four-part harmony once again and even started swaying back and forth while sharing smiles. "_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special…_"

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but they very next day, you gave it away…_" Riley and Meghan sang together.

"_Gave it away…_" Yvonne and Nathani echoed them again. "_This year, to save me from tears…_"

"_Save me from tears…_" It was Riley and Meghan's turn to echo.

"_I'll give it to someone special…_" They trailed off in their flawless four-part harmony. The guests gathered clapped and whistled for the four of them and they took their bows, each one of them smiling broadly. Riley was even blushing bashfully.

"See?" Meghan said, nudging Nathani's shoulder. "Wasn't that fun, Nate?"

"I guess…" Nathani muttered crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

"Hey Nate,"

The curly haired girl perked up and lifted her gaze to see the bane of her existence smiling at her lopsidedly. She grimaced. Ryder wasn't a bad looking guy, quite the opposite actually. Next to Ray, he was one of the most good-looking boys at the academy which did nothing but support his stereotype as a player. Rolyn's cousin bared her teeth at the boy like a rabid pokémon and he chuckled.

"No need to get hostile, I just wanted to tell you that you sing really well…maybe you could sing for me some time." He smirked arrogantly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Nathani scoffed.

"As if loser…" She grumbled as she shoved past him.

"I have a feeling this won't be the last time Nate ever sings…" Meghan chuckled. Riley hummed in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was longer than normal and it's a little obvious why, what with the singing and all. Next chapter their will likely be more because I didn't make Drew sing yet! Of course I have to make him sing. You all know how much I love music so…thank you for tolerating that. I hope you all liked this chapter. The next one will be the conclusion of the party then preparations for Samia's eighteenth party. The dresses that I described in this chapter will be in a note on my Facebook fan page so go look for that and thank you for putting up with me yet again.<em>

_EvidenceOfSouls, I hope you liked this chapter. This is my way of saying thank you for all the fan art you give me…so thank you a million times over!_

_Feedback would be much appreciated!_

_~Rolyn~_


	32. Continues

_Ah, I'll admit it. ML was pretty far from my mind with everything that's been going on. I've been having guests over a lot and usually that would NEVER be the case because my old house was seriously too messy to ever invite people over, but this temporary home we HAVE to keep clean, hence the option to have people over more often. It was only because one review asking me where last week's (or was it this week's) update was that I realized it had been a week. Or maybe it's been almost a week which I don't exactly like. I don't want the chapters to be separated by so many days, especially when the end of the story is winding down and stuff. Alright so last chapter we had two songs so this chapter we will also have two songs. I'm gonna have fun with this, trust me, I am._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty Two: Continues<em>

* * *

><p>"Sing."<p>

"No."

"Sing."

"No."

"Please sing."

"No thank you."

"Sing or I'll…"

"I took all the pictures."

"…Sing?"

"Maybe…no."

"Drew!" May cried, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. The green haired boy took his amused gaze of his simpering sister and turned it on his girlfriend. He couldn't blame her for getting a little frustrated. Even he was a little annoyed, albeit highly entertained by his sister's persistent begging for him to grace them with a song. She had tried every reason in the book to get him up on the stage, but he wasn't budging. He wasn't really refusing; he just wanted to see how long Rolyn could go.

"Just…do it." May groaned.

"Why?" He sighed, letting his head loll back. May narrowed blue eyes at him and he inwardly smirked. He could never get sick of that brunette and her temper. It was one of the things he loved most about her. And she never looked as good as when she was peeved like this.

"She's been begging you for almost an hour. Don't be a prick about it. It's not like you can't sing." She reasoned through grit teeth. Drew smiled at her coyly as he shrugged carelessly as though that wasn't even reason enough. May huffed at his flippant attitude. "Don't be a jerk, Drew."

"I'm not being a jerk…" He huffed, puffing out his cheeks like a child. Rolyn and May rolled their eyes at the same time. Drew chuckled behind closed lips. "I just think it's my choice if I want to go up there and sing for a bunch of people."

"This 'bunch of people', as you so rudely put it, are your friends." Rolyn clipped as she shoved Drew roughly in the shoulder. Drew stumbled back dramatically, letting his bottom lip jut out as though she had gravely injured him.

"Most of them are your friends, Rolyn. Last time I checked I wasn't this social." Drew responded flatly with a shake of his head. Rolyn groaned, clenched her hands into fists. Drew smiled at her sweetly and she stamped her foot like a child.

"What's with you this time?" Jason deadpanned as he approached the group. Rolyn perked up at her fiancé's voice and a conniving smile turned up the corners of her lips as she locked eyes with her brother. Drew narrowed his eyes at her knowing very well that she was planning something.

"Funny, usually Drew is asking you that." May said as she pointed towards the green-eyed boy. They exchanged wry smiles before Jason shrugged carelessly before leaning fully on his crutches.

"Baby," Rolyn whimpered throwing herself at Jason with her bottom lip jutted out in a pout and her brown eyes wide and glassy. Drew scoffed. His little sister was playing dirty. She was going to turn his best friend against him. "Drew won't sing for me and seeing as I am his sister and I have been through enough, I think I deserve this little gift, don't you?"

"Jeez Drew, why do you have to be such a jerk?" Jason chided as he gave Drew a dirty look. "It's not like she's asking you to set free all your pokémon and become her slave. Just sing one quick song."

Rolyn flipped her hair over her shoulder to glance back at Drew with a devilish look in her eyes. Drew glared at her while bringing his pointer finger to his throat and slowly dragging it across. May slapped his hand away and shook her head at him with a disapproving look and Rolyn snickered before putting her pout back on and turning towards Jason.

"Make him sing for me, will you sweetie?" Rolyn smiled up at him sweetly and Jason smiled back before kissing her on the forehead.

"Of course, babe…"

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" Drew scoffed as he gestured towards Jason. The youngest Alvarez perked a brow at him.

"C'mon, you're singing. I'll even play for you if it makes you feel better." Jason said quickly as he made his way behind Drew and swung one of his crutches at him. Drew resisted a yelp when the very _hard_, metal crutch smacked roughly into his lower back. Before he could tell Jason off for even thinking of doing such a thing, it happened repeatedly.

"Okay!" Drew growled in defeat as he began to stomp towards the stage. Jason smiled cheekily as followed quickly after him. May and Rolyn watched them go and the brunette nudged her best friend on the shoulder while shaking her head.

"You are evil, Rolyn…pulling the look on Jason." She chuckled.

Rolyn shrugged. "If it didn't work on Jason then I might as well use it on the one person besides you that can make Drew actually listen." Rolyn breathed with a self-satisfied smile. May shook her head again as she continued to laugh lightly at Drew's expense.

By the time they returned their attention to the stage, Jason had managed to get himself seated behind the piano and he looked more at home than May had ever seen him. He always looked the most relaxed behind the massive instrument. May presumed it was the only calm thing Jason had going for him. It was ironic really to have such crude, brash and on many occasions loud guy like him play gentle sweet tunes that could lull raging pokémon to sleep.

Drew seated himself on one of the stools left on the stage from Meghan, Riley, Nate, and Yvonne's performance and visibly sighed as his mother beamed at him and handed him a microphone. Glancing back at Jason, Drew nodded. Jason nodded back before his fingers went to work, dancing along the ivory keys in a melody many were familiar with. The lights even dimmed a bit as Jason started playing and Drew resisted the urge to roll his eyes at what he knew was his mother's doing.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Drew brought the microphone to his mouth. "_Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright_…" Drew sang gently in that voice May was all too familiar with. It was soft yet still possessed a conviction that would not be ignored. "_Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace…sleep in heavenly peace_."

"Well, how did you manage that?" Samia breathed as she approached Rolyn and May with her arms crossed over her chest. A dry smile pulled at her lips as she jerked her head towards the stage and Rolyn smirked.

"My powers of persuasion know no bounds." She said, her tone dripping with Hayden arrogance. Samia twisted her lips to the side and rolled her eyes.

"More like you being able to manipulate Jason into doing your bidding." May corrected in a sing-song tone. Rolyn pursed her lips into a tight line and Samia laughed openly at the Hayden's expense.

"_Silent night, holy night, shepherds quake at the sight_…" Drew tried his best not to let his eyes wander through the crowd of people staring at him. He wasn't really one to sing for large crowds, but his sister's methods were unfair. "_Glory streams from heaven above. Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah. Christ, the savior is born…Christ, the savior is born_…"

Jason glanced up from the keys, an amused look on his face as he watched his best friend silently suffer. He wasn't exactly swayed by Rolyn's means of persuasion – what kind of man would he be if he was? The only reason he did actually get his oldest friend up her was for the sole reason that he knew Drew didn't want to do it. Drew didn't sing for big crowds unlike his girlfriend. It put a warm feeling in his heart to get on Drew's nerves.

"_Silent night, holy night, son of God, loves pure light_…" Drew decided he'd keep his eyes locked on May as he sang. It actually made it worth doing this. "_Radiant beams from thy holy face with the dawn of redeeming grace. Jesus, Lord at thy birth…Jesus, Lord at thy birth_."

Jason smiled a bit crookedly as he finished the song the same way he had started it. The lights came up just as people started clapping and whistling on Drew's behalf and the green haired Hayden simply left the stage with a piqued flick of his hair. It was five seconds late he returned to the stage to help Jason get back on his crutches like a good friend should. From where May watched, she laughed lightly.

"See? That wasn't so terrible." Rolyn cooed at her brother as she reached out and pinched his cheek. Drew slapped her hand away, offering the most venomous glare he could muster.

"If you think it's so fun, why don't you do it?" He chided giving her a once over. Rolyn blinked in surprise at his sudden challenge…it obviously was a challenge. She could tell with his body language. Scoffing, the younger Hayden waved him off flippantly. Drew perked a brow. "Yea, I wouldn't want to go after me either seeing as there is only one Hayden in this house with true musical talent."

Rolyn's brow twitched at that. Drew inwardly smirked. He knew how much Rolyn loved music and by default she loved singing. She had even felt cocky on occasion when people told her how much she sounded so much like her late biological mother who was supposed to have the pipes of an angel. No, Rolyn would not just take that blatant blow towards her abilities as a singer without some form of retaliation.

"Excuse me," Rolyn said with an obviously forced smile. She looked towards May who actually jumped by the fire in Rolyn's eyes. When Rolyn looked at her like that, she was all too aware of what that meant. She would somehow get roped into things. This time was no different. "C'mon May…"

"Do I have to…?" May trailed off as Rolyn gave her an incredulous look, like the brunette shouldn't be defying her at this point. May sighed in defeat and offered her wrist towards her ebony haired best friend. Rolyn smirked triumphantly as she snatched up the offered wrist and dragged May towards the stage.

"We're going to show up Drew the best way we can as girls." Rolyn said firmly as she paused at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the stage. May perked a brow in confusion. Rolyn rolled her eyes at May's obliviousness. "We're girls, we're hot and we're edgy. That's always earns us fans before."

"I don't think there is anything…hot or edgy about Christmas…" May said with an affirming nod. Rolyn sucked her teeth in annoyance.

"Then let's make it hot and edgy." Rolyn offered with a devilish smirk. May twisted her lips to the side before Rolyn dragged her up the stairs. Jennifer greeted the pair with a smile, handing each one of them microphones as she questioned what they wanted to sing. Rolyn answered quickly and when May heard the song choice, her eyes widened as she started to shake her head.

"Oh no…Rolyn!" She hissed stamping her foot childishly. Rolyn smirked at her in a way that only a Hayden could before winking and nodding at her mother to queue up the music. May groaned, bringing her microphone to her forehead. She couldn't care less who saw her do it, she just couldn't believe some of the things she got roped into doing.

"Don't make that face," Rolyn murmured, keeping her microphone away from her mouth as the slightly strange music started. May shot her a narrowed eyed look and Rolyn smiled at her sheepishly. "It'll be fun. Don't act like you hate this song. I've heard you humming it."

"Yea, only humming." May hissed, cupping a hand over her mic.

Rolyn merely shrugged as she brought her microphone to her lips with a smirk. "_Light me up, put me on top, let's fa la-la-la-la, la-la, la, la_…" Rolyn looked towards May expectantly. May rolled her eyes before bringing her microphone to her lips as well.

"_Light me up, put me on top, let's fa la-la-la-la, la-la, la, la_…" Even though May didn't really want to sing this song for a gathering of their friends, she didn't go half way. She sang as exceptionally as she always did and that made Rolyn smile.

"_The only place you'll wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree_…" Rolyn sang as she crossed the stage in front of May and ended up on the brunette's other side.

May managed a smile. "_The only place you'll wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree_…" May echoed while leaning in Rolyn's direction. "_Light me up, put me on top, let's fa la-la-la-la, la-la, la, la_…"

"_Light me up, put me on top, let's fa la-la-la-la, la-la, la, la_…" This time it was Rolyn's turn to echo as she cocked her head to the side to look towards her best friend. May tried her best not to laugh.

"_Ho, ho, ho_…" They harmonized together while sharing amused smiles. "_Under the mistletoe_,"

"_Yes, everybody knows, we will take off our clothes_…" Rolyn smirked as she rocked her hips while singing. May shook her head at her friend briefly. "_Yes, if you want us to we will_…"

"_Oh, oh a Christmas, my Christmas tree's delicious. Oh, oh a Christmas, my Christmas tree's delicious_." They came together again, circling one another as they sang in a perfected two-part harmony.

"_Light me up, put you on top, let's fa la-la-la-la, la-la – let's go_!" Rolyn sang as she gestured for May to follow her. May shrugged off her hesitation and moved to follow, letting her hips sway like Rolyn's as they went down the stairs of the stage. The pair received whistles and cat calls as they went to weave through their audience – a classic thing for them to do while singing together.

"_Light me up, put you on top, let's fa la-la-la-la, la-la – let's go_!" May pumped a fist into the air, grinning jovial and easily forgetting that she had resented singing this song in the first place. By the way, people smiled and laughed along with her, she couldn't say she minded anymore.

"_Ho, ho, ho, under the mistletoe. Yes everybody knows we will take off our clothes_…" May and Rolyn suddenly went back to back giving any spectators around them devious looks, all the while internally laughing. "_Yes, if you want us to, we will_." The pair dipped down low while leaning against each other before sensually rolling back up.

"Damn…" Jason hissed, tapping Drew on the shoulder. Drew slapped his hand away while rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to show how that little stunt affected him outwardly like his friend who looked like a wolf in heat.

"_Oh, oh a Christmas, my Christmas tree's delicious. Oh, oh a Christmas, my Christmas tree's delicious_…" May flipped her hair over one shoulder, or more like whipped it and Rolyn restrained a laugh as she mimicked the girls actions as they harmonized together.

"_Here, here, here, the best time of the year. Take off my stockings, we're out spreading Christmas cheer_." Rolyn sang as she leaned her casted arm on May's shoulder. The brunette shrugged and allowed it.

"_Yes, if you want us to we will_." May joined her in a harmony that gradually improved as they continued.

"_Oh, oh a Christmas, my Christmas tree's delicious_." Rolyn sang as she pointed towards May.

"_Oh, oh a Christmas, my Christmas tree's delicious_." May echoed while mimicking Rolyn's gesture.

The two of them beamed at one another before May reached out and wrapped an arm around her best friend's shoulder. Rolyn did the same the best she could with her cast. "_Here we go…cherry-cherry, boom-boom_…"

The pair finally found it safe to laughed as the pulled their microphones away from their lips and received their applause. May leaned into Rolyn while letting her eyes wander a bit. She was glad she was home. There really was nothing like it…especially now.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun tonight?"<p>

Jimmy glance up from his gingerbread cookie that had been calling to him from the moment he had gotten home. It was late, almost midnight, but he had no doubt that they party back at the Hayden manor was still in full swing. He had left with Marina when she had expressed she was feeling a little tired. He was more than happy to make sure she got home. He was feeling a little tired himself.

"Yea, it was fun." Jimmy sighed as he bit of the head of his mother's homemade cookie. Starr Talon nodded slowly as she took tentative steps into the spacious kitchen. Jimmy turned his eyes away from her and focused on the counter of the island where he sat.

Things had been terse between him and his mother ever since he had gotten home. Jimmy had taken to sticking by his father's side since his plane had landed. His father didn't make him feel awkward or misplaced…not once since he told his parents Marina was pregnant. His mother on the other hand had been treating him like stranger rather than the son she knew and loved. It annoyed Jimmy to no end, but if that was the way she chose to approach the situation, he wouldn't stop her.

"Do you like the cookies?" Starr attempted again. Jimmy glanced at her out the corner of her eye. She looked so…not like his mother. It looked like she was putting in an effort just to be near him. She also looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days. Her topaz eyes were duller than usual and her sunset yellow locks were pulled up messily. Starr was known for her hair always being straight no matter what securely tucked under her lucky headband.

"Why are you still up?" Jimmy answered her question with one of his own.

Starr blinked in surprise at her son's blunt attitude. No point in beating around the bush now. "I wanted to talk to you…"

"About?" Jimmy pressed.

"You and Marina." She responded almost automatically. Jimmy perked a brow as he finally lifted his eyes to lock with his mother's. Her gaze was firm as she crossed her arms over her chest and Jimmy steeled himself, expecting the worst. He had been waiting on this actually and whatever his mother said wouldn't waver what he already decided. He and Marina knew what they were gonna do.

"What about Marina and I?" He sighed, sitting up straight.

"What do you plan to do, Jimmy?" His mother breathed. "I mean…I know very well the child is coming and yes, I was shocked at first, but the fact that you and Marina have never given me reason to doubt what you have reassured me that this would not hinder either of you when it came to your relationship,"

Jimmy was a little surprised by that confession.

"But what about the physical things? Having a child is expensive. Where are you going to live? Have you even thought about that and how you are going to provide for your family?" Starr said firmly. A tense silence hung between mother and son and that was all the response she needed. "I guess not…"

Jimmy turned away from her, fiddling with the half eaten gingerbread cookie in his hand. He was frustrated with his mother and happy with her at the same time, frustrated she was coming at him like this after avoiding him like the plague for almost a month and happy that she was more concerned about his future family than his past and how this family initially came to be.

"By the silence, I guess you haven't given much thought to all of this." Starr sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides. Jimmy merely shrugged, not exactly willing to vocally admit that he hadn't given such an important fact much thought. He felt stupid for not even letting it come to mind. Where were they going to live? What about their finances? "Oh Jimmy…"

Starr crossed the kitchen and made it to her son's side in seconds. Jimmy didn't resist when his mother wrapped her arms around him and leans her head on his shoulder. He leaned into her embrace, letting his eyes drift shut just before his mother pulled away with another sigh.

"I have no idea what I'm doing…" Jimmy admitted lowly. Starr pursed her lips as she took in his forlorn expression. "I've read all the books, done all the research…I'm trying to be there for her, but I have _no_ idea what I'm doing."

"I don't think anyone ever does." Starr admitted with an awkward laugh. "There is always something you forget or something you weren't ready for, but you learn as you go, okay?"

"Yea..." He murmured breaking his cookie in half.

"Okay…" Starr breathed patting him lightly on the shoulder. "As for living arrangements and financing? Your father was adamant about you finishing school before you joined Talon Inc. however since I am guessing you are probably going to take a temporary leave from school for Marina and the baby, he has offered that you do a paid internship under him."

Jimmy's head shot up in surprise. "R-Really?"

Starr managed a small smile. "It'll get some experience under your belt, plus it won't be as straining as a full time job."

Jimmy laughed incredulously before cupping his hands over his face. He didn't understand what he did to deserve such amazing parents. After what Marina had been through with her own family, this was good news she'd definitely need. "Thank you…" Jimmy murmured.

"Thank your father in the morning. He wanted to tell you himself but he's stuck at work. He promised to be here for Christmas though so expect him to come in soon." Starr said with an affirming nod. Jimmy nodded in return. "As for where you, Marina and the baby will live, obviously if you're interning at Talon, you need to be in Hoenn. The two of you will stay here with your father and I. There is more than enough room anyways."

"Mom, I can't do that."

"Yes you can. I already spoke to Florence about it. Her husband didn't have much say in it, but she believes that this would be best. You intern for a year or so and I'll be here with Marina while you work. Then the two of you will head back to school…at least you will – Marina is free to make her own choices – and then after school is done with, you'll start working at Talon full time and raise the money for your own home, okay?"

"Mom…" Jimmy breathed with a shake of his head. "T-Thank you…"

Starr cooed as she wrapped her arms around her son once again and pulled him into a hug. Jimmy relaxed in his mother's arms, thanking all this is good for the parents he had been blessed with.

"It's what parents are supposed do, sweetie. Don't thank me for doing my job." She joked as she tightened her arms around him. With a hum, she pulled away and ran her fingers through his hair. "We'll talk with your father in the morning. I also invited Florence, Bruce, and Marina over for Christmas dinner."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Jimmy asked carefully. He knew how tense things were between Marina and her father. She had told him all about the argument that had transpired between them that past Thanksgiving and after given his ultimatum, Bruce had yet given Marina any response. Marina took his cold shoulder as his way of saying he no longer wanted nothing to do with her or her child.

"It'll be fine…" Starr said softly. "Now go get some rest, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and Jimmy smiled lightly.

"Okay Mom…"

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it. That'll be all for the music until Samia's birthday party and then you'll be hit with more music for Jason's Bachelor party and Rolyn's Bachelorette party. That'll be fun chapters to go through. Then we have a wedding and then we have a baby coming in. I bet you all wanna know if Marina is having a boy or a girl…well I'm on the fence. I might take a vote on my fan page on Facebook so if you want a say you should go like my page….if you want…no pressure. It took so long to get this chapter done. Hopefully I can get more motivation and ideas in me to get the ball rolling up to speed again. Thank you all for reading.<em>

_Feedback would be marvelous._

_~Rolyn~_


	33. Saree

_So, I am in all types of pain right now because Instead of having dance practice once a week, I've been having it four times a week in preparation for the play that we will be showing at my church. Let me tell you, this one dance (which is the opener, no less) is killer. The movements are sharp and quick and after one practice of the song, my legs are killing me along with my hands since I have to utilize and broom. In spite of it, the dance looks amazing. I wish you guys could see it. Anyways, that little blurb had nothing to do with the story, but I don't think there is much to say besides this chapter will be the transition into another event. Specifically, Samia's eighteenth birthday! I hope you all like this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty Three: Saree<em>

* * *

><p>"I am so glad that we don't have to go back to school for another two weeks even though the new year has come and gone." Alex breathed as she outstretched her arms and fell backwards into Rolyn's bed. The girls had decided to spend one of their days off simply relaxing, especially since it had snowed again; it piled onto the snow that was already on the ground. It was pretty much impossible to do anything in LaRousse right now.<p>

"I dunno, I actually miss Jewel." Marina sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. "I forgot just how cold Hoenn gets around the holidays. I was so used to sand that snow seems almost foreign to me now."

"You're moving back here come June, right? Or at least when the baby is born?" Samia pointed out, nodding in Marina's direction. Unconsciously, the aqua haired beauty placed a hand on her slightly distended stomach and began to stroke it gently.

"Maybe earlier." Marina sighed once again. "But definitely not before Rolyn's wedding." She said, pointing in the ebony haired Hayden's direction with her free hand. Rolyn beamed at her excitedly.

"That's good," Samia said with a smile. "At least you'll be around longer than we thought."

"Ah, but you're leaving us again!" Dawn cried. "This has been the first year we were all together for longer than two months and you're leaving us again?" By now, her bottom lip was jutted out in a pout as her cerulean eyes grew wide.

"It can't really be helped…" Marina murmured. "Jimmy's parents are offering a lot here and…well, I can't just ignore the fact that I am bringing another life into this world. As saddening it is for me to say, once the baby is born, things will have to change. I can't be Brainy, the club going, intelligence of the Dragonite girls. I'll just be Marina…best friends of Rolyn, Alex, Dawn, May, Patou, and Samia."

"I can live with that." Alex said quickly.

"No!" May exclaimed shaking her head. "I mean…despite the changes, you'll always be a Dragonite Girl." She said quietly as she smiled softly at the eldest of their group. Marina smiled weakly in return.

"That's right!" Rolyn laughed. "Dragonite Girl has a whole new meaning now anyways. We aren't all about a petty rivalry. We're just…"

"The best friends you ever did see." Alex and Dawn sang simultaneously. The pair then laughed at the fact that they had the same thing in mind and soon everyone was laughing. May's soft smile brightened as she added another reason to the ever growing list of reasons she loved being around her friends.

"Priceless…" May murmured more to herself than anyone else. The moments she shared with her best friends truly were priceless. And there were still so many more moments to come. "We have a busy schedule from here on out, don't we?"

"Well, between now and the birth of Marina's baby, we have Rolyn's engagement party, plus her bachelorette party and the wedding itself." Patou listed off. Out of the group of friends, she knew the most of the upcoming nuptials. She had basically taken over planning it and was already near the halfway point with Rolyn's wedding dress with the help of Ian's mother. Her bridesmaid dresses were still up in the air mainly because Rolyn was indecisive and she had not even picked a maid of honor yet.

"Can we add another party to that list?" Samia inserted, raising her hand like she would in school. Patou blinked in surprise as she turned towards the shorter girl. Samia smiled sheepishly as she lowered her hand. "Did I fail to mention that I'm turning eighteen at the end of the month and my parents are throwing me a party over in Jewel?"

"What…" Alex gasped, her eyes shining with excitement at the mention of another party. "I thought you were already eighteen. How are you in college if you're not?"

"I started school before the cut off." Samia said with a shrug. Alex gave her a confused look for a split second before shrugging it off. "Since my parents are a little old fashioned when it comes to tradition and such, there is a strict dress code."

"What do you mean?" Patou questioned.

"Girls in Sarees and boys in Panjabis." Samia responded automatically with a nod of her head.

"Panjabi…" Dawn sounded out before scrunching up her nose at the foreign word. Samia laughed lightly at her.

"Ooh, exotic…" Rolyn mused with a lopsided smile.

"So it's like…an Indian party?" May questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Bengali." Samia corrected with a slight smile. May smiled sheepishly a nodded in understanding. "It would be awesome if all of you were there along with the boys of course. This party should be big; it's like a coming of age thing since when you hit eighteen, you are officially a woman and are to assume the responsibilities of an adult."

"Someone needs to tell Dawn that…" Alex grumbled as she jerked a thumb towards the pink loving girl. Dawn perked up at the mention of her name but didn't catch everything Alex had said so she had smiled brightly. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Um excuse me?" Dawn scoffed. "I am quite mature for my age."

"Says the girl who decided the first thing she needed to have replaced after our house caught on fire was her collection of pokemon plush toys…" Patou muttered with a roll of her eyes. Dawn opened her mouth to retort, only to realize she had no retort. Instead, she smiled brightly before shrugging.

"I swear…" Rolyn grumbled.

"So, will you guys be there? I'll help you guys with finding the proper clothes and stuff and answer any questions that your ignorant little minds come up with." Samia teased with a chuckle. The six girls exchanged looks before all making sounds of agreement.

"Wouldn't miss your birthday party for the world Sam," May said in an affirming tone. Samia smiled brightly at them.

* * *

><p>"All these sarees look…beautiful…too beautiful." May murmured as she inspected another piece of cloth that was far more intricately designed than anything May had ever seen. Sure, Rolyn and Patou had conjured up their fair share of detailed clothing, but the uniqueness of the saree gave it a beautiful look that May couldn't help but admire. "They have to be expensive…"<p>

"No more than a hundred, maybe two hundred dollars." Samia said with a shake of her head as she moved on ahead to help a lost looking Paul. Once upon a time that kind of price range was expensive to the brunette – heck, it still was. She still found herself getting a little confused by the fact that her friends, more specifically Dawn or Rolyn would be willing to spend hundreds of dollars on one shopping trip. Sometimes Dawn's tab ended up in the thousand range if the navy haired girl was having a good shopping day.

"If it bothers you to spend that much, I'll pay for it." Drew murmured at her side while giving her hand a light squeeze. May turned towards her boyfriend and furrowed her brow at his offer. It was kind of him to do so, but May liked to think she could handle herself and not always depend on the Hayden money that was constantly being thrown at her.

It was a shopping trip the boys couldn't avoid, which was why they were present. The only one of them who was remotely aware what a Panjabi was was Ian and he did not want to be the one to help the rest of his friends try to locate one so the task had been left up to Samia. This had left to a group-shopping day which was something that had not happened in months. Jason had actually fought tooth and nail to be able to show up in a nice shirt and some slacks, but Samia had been adamant about the dress code… and she enjoyed the defeated look on the boy's face.

"I can pay for it myself, Drew. No need to coddle me." May sighed as she released her hand to move through the racks of cloth. Drew furrowed his brow as he watched her. He hadn't missed the almost bitter tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry, did I insult you?" He questioned moving closer next to her. He was almost pressed up against her and May flipped her hair, letting her brunette locks act as a veil to his the blush that was creeping up the back of her neck.

"No…I just don't want you to think I'll need you to always have to be my walking, talking bank." She said quietly as she stole a look at him out the corner of her eye. She was slightly surprised to find a ghost of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth; his eyes were dancing with mirth.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," He cooed as his smirk became more prominent. May swallowed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She didn't resist much lest she want to fall into him like she had on several occasions…that and she could never really say she _hated_ having Drew hold her. "I just can't help but spoil you…"

May's brow twitched as her hair was swiped to the other side just so Drew could press his lips to the crook of her neck. There was no hiding her blush at that point. She brought up her hands to hold onto Drew's and he smirked against her neck before lightly dragging his teeth over what he knew was a sensitive patch of skin.

"Oh-oh-okay…" May breathed shakily as she halfheartedly tried to pry Drew's arms off of her. The green haired Hayden chuckled as he began to nuzzle the back of her neck making shivers travel down her spine. Sometimes she truly loathed the effect Drew had on her. "Drew…?"

"Hmm?"

"That little girl is staring at us," May hissed.

Drew perked a brow, thinking this was a ploy made up by his girlfriend to have him let go, but a simple glance over her shoulder would prove the brunette's words true. The little girl looked no more than six or seven with deep brown hair and hazel eyes that were as wide as saucers as she took in the public display of affection. She was dressed in a child made version of a bright pink saree and she stood as stiff as a board while May smiled awkwardly at her.

Drew stared at the kid for a moment before sticking out his tongue when he was sure May wouldn't notice. The little girl made a huffing noise before scampering off, calling out for her mother and complaining about mean boys. May's brow crunched together in confusion, but she decided not to question it. Instead she actually put an effort into prying Drew's arms off to give her the freedom to move on. Drew pouted childishly.

"What do you think of this one?" May questioned as she pulled out a transparent blood red piece of fabric that had flower designs made from hundreds of beads around the edge. She held it up to herself and smiled. Drew examined the cloth disinterestedly for a moment before shrugging. "C'mon Drew, just because I denied you the right to molest me in public doesn't mean you have to act like a sour Glameow." She huffed.

"Fine…" Drew grumbled, putting his hands up in defeat. "But when we get home, you are all mine. My sister and the rest of them be damned." He smirked devilishly before giving her a suggestive once over. May bit the inside of her cheek as her cheeks began to burn with a blush once again.

"You need to stop hanging out with Jason."

Drew blinked in genuine surprise. "You're killing my pride here, May." He practically whined. May smiled playfully at him before shrugging.

"I feel obligated to do so." She breathed with a coy look on her face.

"Yes, and I feel obligated to embarrass you." Drew said quickly before taking her cheeks between his hands and pulling her in for one of their sloppier kisses. May squealed in surprise and before she could do anything, Drew pulled away with a smack sound that made May gasp. The green haired Hayden smirked evilly and May groaned as she threw a fist at him. He easily dodged, but he wasn't prepared for the boot clad foot that lifted and connected with his middle.

Drew doubled over and groaned, the wind knocked out of him. It was at that moment that Ian approached with a royal blue saree draped over his arm – no doubt it was Pat's.

"Weirdoes…" Ian murmured with a shake of his head before moving along.

"C'mon Drew!" May cried as she moved to follow him. "The others are leaving us."

She beamed at her boyfriend who was still double over in pain. May inwardly smirked as Drew began to waddle after her, still groaning and still holding tight to his middle.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're going back so soon!" Annette Cross practically simpered as she wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter's shoulders. Patou returned the hug with a fond smile. She had to admit, the month long winter break had gone by fairly quickly and once again, Hoenn wouldn't be home…well, it always would be for all reasons that mattered but physically, she would be as good as gone.<p>

Ian was supposed to be there any minute to go to the airport to head back to Jewel. According to Jennifer, over the course of the month a new home had been located for the Dragonite girls granted it would not be as big as their former one. The Hayden mother promised it would be just as beautiful though and she never made promises she couldn't keep.

"I'll see you at Rolyn and Jason's wedding." Patou said as she rubbed her mother's back affectionately before pulling away and smiling. Annette smiled in return before nodding in agreement.

"I can't wait!" The older woman gushed. Patou's smile turned a little sheepish. Her mother was probably more excited about this wedding than Rolyn or Jason was, but that was understandable. Annette had known Rolyn back before anyone else did, and so did Patou, but she still had difficulty recalling those times completely. She was around three years old anyways. "I'm glad something good can be expected for all of you. Especially after all that's happened."

Patou nodded somberly. "I know."

"Has there been any progress in this investigation about the pokemon that attacked the house?" Annette questioned. It had been a while since any news on this investigation had been received. There was little to work with from the start so what could they do?

In all honesty, Patou wished there had been more clues…just a small hint would do just so they could have some closure. It never left her mind – the circumstances of the fire. Someone deliberately tried to hurt them…or at least destroy their home. Who would even think to do something like that? Who had they wronged so badly that someone would feel inclined to abolishing their home and hurting two of them in the process?

The doorbell went off to the penthouse and Patou practically jumped out of her skin. Annette had been looking towards the door with a disappointed look so she didn't notice.

"That's gotta be Ian." Patou breathed as she reached for her duffle bag and her backpack. Most of her belongings had already been sent to Jewel to be put in their new home…that and she hadn't brought home much to begin with. She still had enough left in Hoenn that she had packed light for the month long vacation.

"I'll get the…"

"Nah, I got it." Patou said quickly as she practically jogged to the door from the living room to get their before her mother. She undid the bolt lock and smiled stunningly as she took in her boyfriend. Ian smiled lightly in return.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup," She offered him her duffle bag and with a roll eye, he took it. "Bye Mom! Tell Dad I love him!" She called over her shoulder. Annette gave a small smile as she waved a goodbye to her daughter. Patou blew her a kiss before stepping out the door and shutting it behind her. She sighed and adjusted her backpack on her shoulder.

"What's up with you?" Ian asked with a slight laugh. Patou puffed out her cheeks.

"As much as I hate leaving home, I needed to leave. I can see where my brothers get the obsessive protectiveness from now." She grumbled as he led her down the hall towards the elevator. Ian laughed openly this time.

"She just missed you." He breathed as the elevator doors slid open prior to Patou poking at the button more than enough times. "You know, absence makes the heart grow fonder and whatnot." He added with a lopsided smile.

Patou rolled her eyes. "Yes, but there is a fine line between fondness and obsessive. I love my mother, but she basically cosseted me to death for an entire month. I mean I was barely seen. Did you not miss me?" Patou looked at him with wide turquoise eyes; her bottom lip jutted out just right to make the perfect pout. Ian's brow furrowed.

"I see you all the time."

A beat passed. Patou punched him in the arm. _Hard_.

"Okay!" Ian growled. "I missed you, but while you complain about being close to family, I'll have you know it was just me and Sasha this Christmas what with Mom stuck in Unova and Dad doing heaven knows wherever he is – however it's likely to make our family that much richer." Ian grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Patou gasped. "Aw, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't need the pity?" He tried just as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor. "I know you Pat, keep that in mind. While I do wish I had my mother around to cosset me for an entire month, I was perfectly fine with spending some time with my little sister. It's been a while since I've had any one on one time with her anyways…"

"I understand." Patou sighed with a nod. "But you still should have told me." She added with a grumble.

"I promise to next time, darling." He said as he leaned in to press a kiss to her temple. Patou smiled lightly.

"Who'd you leave Sasha with?" Patou asked as they left the extravagant complex to approach the rented car that was waiting for the pair to take them to the airport. Ian pulled Patou's bag off his shoulder and tossed it into the back sit haphazardly before gesturing for Patou to slide in. He slid in after her and as soon as the door was shut, the car got moving.

"I left her with my Uncle."

Patou made a face. "The crazy one?"

"He isn't crazy…he's just eccentric." Ian corrected.

"You mean crazy."

"You're one to talk!"

"I'm not cray cray! _You_ cray cray!"

Ian slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh gosh Pat, I swear sometimes…" He grumbled.

"Swear what?" She asked, blinking at him innocently. Ian smiled lightly before shaking his head and leaning in to her. Patou met him halfway and their lips met into a tender kiss. Ian smirked slightly as he pulled away.

"Nothing…

* * *

><p>"Holy sh…"<p>

"Crap!" May screamed in Alex's ear to stop her from finishing what she was going to say. After a four hour plane ride and an hour drive, they were finally home. It was like the beginning of the school year all over again, moving into a new house specifically designed for them. It wasn't as long as the former Casa De Dragonite but it made up for that in height. It was a towering place that was in the same vicinity as their old home but this amazing house was closer to the boy's house.

It still had a backyard that led straight into the beach which Dawn was ecstatic about. It was a little less open than their former home towards the front, but if someone were to stroll through their backyard they would have the chance to see what was going on in several rooms. There was little towards the back of the mansion that wasn't windows. Most of them came with curtains while some like the family room windows, did not.

The set up in comparison to their former home was less modern. Jennifer decided to take a slightly more traditional route when designing with hints of modern accents here and there. Overall it was perfect. The life size pictures of each girl had returned except instead of being at the top of the stairs it was placed over the mantle of the fire place with minimal spacing in between each picture. May smiled at the sight of those pictures. They were her favorite part of their old home.

The rooms weren't as modern or teenager oriented as Jennifer had them before. These rooms seemed more spacious as well, with ornate furniture and deeper versions of each girls' colors. A little step in maturity, May surmised. She was a little surprised when some rooms had bigger splashes of color than others. The red in her room was impossible to miss while the aqua of Marina's or the green of Rolyn's were subtle.

Each girl had went their separate ways to unpack whatever belongings they brought back with them from Hoenn. It was brief process since no one really left with much or brought back more than necessary since they still had many things to recover from the fire. Once finished with the unpacking, the group gathered in Marina's room, granted it was the smallest in the house. Marina wouldn't be staying there for the full four years that had been planned.

Instead of being excited about their new home, it was a somber gathering as this new residence was a silent reminder that the former Casa De Dragonite was no longer with them. Even though they weren't in the beachside mansion for long, it was still their home. This wasn't the house they had that outrageous banger in. Downstairs wasn't the kitchen where the girls gathered on a regular basis to catch up on each other's lives. At the hall wasn't Rolyn's bedroom where they gathered for many girls night in. Almost at the top of the stairs wasn't the room May had given herself fully to Drew. All those memories were nothing but ashes at this point.

"Not to put a damper on anyone's spirits," Rolyn began as she strode into Marina's room with a purpose. "But even though it was the farthest thing from our minds for heavens knows how long, we still owe Miranda Cochrane an interview."

"Stab me." Alex groaned.

"Her people sent my mom information about setting up a date to head down to the studio to get this over and done with." Rolyn grumbled as she tucked her dex into the front pocket of her hoodie.

"When does she want this interview to happen?" Samia questioned.

"In two days." Rolyn sighed.

"Stab me _now_!" Alex cried.

* * *

><p><em>Once again – painful! That was so hard for me to get done. I don't even know why. Writing in general has just been getting hard, but still I push through it because in all honesty I can't wait to get to the major events and I can't let all of you guys down. Next up should be the interview and possibly some look into this investigation that has been pretty cold for a while now. After that I might offer you a bonus chapter will consist of the first chapter of the ML spinoff! I actually did start that and hopefully you all will like this next ML as much as the ones before it. Well thank you for reading.<em>

_Feedback would be marvelous._

_~Rolyn~_


	34. Interview

_I just finished Quintessence and I wanted to hop right on this as to not delay it. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving because I did…well as wonderful as it could get for my family. And now we are going into my favorite time of the year; IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME PEOPLE. Yes, when there is Christmas, there are lights, trees, ribbons, and everything else that makes me happy. Hopefully Christmas won't be as much as a letdown as it was the past few years. I need…well my family needs a Christmas miracle. Anyhoo, I have no idea what I'm doing in this chapter and all that jazz; you guys know the drill…well you guys know me and my strange ways. Well I hope you all like this chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty Four: Interview<em>

* * *

><p>"Look who got her cast off just in time for her interview," Alex said with a lopsided smile. Rolyn shot her a wide smile as she strode into the living room of the new Casa De Dragonite. Behind her was Jason who, in spite of getting his own leg cast off two weeks prior, still had a limp.<p>

"I guess I can't call either of you cripple now." Alex sighed almost sadly.

"Nope." Rolyn grinned as she extended her now cast free left arm. "Although I am more excited for the fact that my cast is off in general than having to go through with being on Access Jewel," She said as she plopped down on the couch next to Alex.

"Who agreed to this again?" Jason sighed with a shake of his head.

"Her mother," Alex said gesturing to Rolyn. "But since we can't exactly put our frustrations on Mrs. Hayden, we'll just put them on her daughter." Alex grumbled before punching Rolyn in the shoulder. The glasses wearing girl gasped, turning wide eyes on the shorter girl. Alex merely grinned while rubbing the spot she had abused.

"Where is everyone?" Rolyn finally asked, giving Alex a narrowed eyed look.

"School," Alex responded with a shrug. "Well, Dawn is upstairs getting ready to do hair. I have to pick up May and Patou up in like fifteen minutes and Marina and Samia said they would meet us down at the studio because they are caught up in Sinnoh."

"Okay…" Rolyn sighed with a nod. It was silent for a moment before she sighed a second time and hoisted herself onto her feet. She pursed her lips as she made a beeline for the stairs.

"I'm going to go get dressed," She announced. She then looked towards Jason and gave him a pointed look over the rim of her glasses before saying, "You should do the same."

"I know," Jason groaned throwing his head back and resembling a bothered child. Rolyn rolled her eyes before she disappeared from sight, going onto the third floor where her room was located just below the attic of the beachside mansion. "Jeez…" Jason grumbled lowering his head and slouching.

"What's with the pouty face?" Alex questioned perking a brow at him. Jason merely shrugged as her closed his eyes. "Seriously, what's the matter, you bugger?" She nudged him in the side with her toe and Jason swat her foot away, making a noise of disgust. Alex smirked briefly.

"I dunno…" He murmured. Alex perked a brow. "I just have a weird feeling about everything."

"Well, seeing as the worst has already happened, I don't think you should be so worried," Alex advised with a nod. Jason looked towards her briefly out the corner of his eyes before shrugging somewhat carelessly.

"It's not that I'm worried…I just…I feel weird."

"I don't think Rolyn is in the mood."

Jason shot her a glare. "Not that kind of weird, you pit-bull,"

He growled. Alex flashed him a wide grin that he turned away from. "I dunno, maybe I'm just being stupid," He said quickly as he stood to his feet; Alex followed him with her eyes. "I'm gonna head home to get ready."

"I think I should head out too to get May and Pat…" Alex breathed as she also stood to her feet. She yawned loudly as she went up on her toes and stretched her arms over her head. Jason watched her for a moment before shrugging and going on his way, muttering about seeing her later. Alex waited until he left the house completely before gathering her wristlet and her keys so she could go pick up her friends.

The drive to the school campus was silent as Alex didn't bother to turn on the music. Because of this, she was left to her own devices and began to ponder on what Jason had said. Whatever was bothering him must have been pretty serious – to him, of course, not her – for him to stray from his usual obnoxiously perverted attitude. Great. Now she was feeling it too. Damn Jason and his paranoia. Cuz that was all it was – paranoia.

What else could possible go wrong? Alex swallowed hoping she didn't jinx anything.

"Hey Cramer," Patou addressed a she slipped into the passenger seat. Alex had been so lost in thought that she unconsciously made it to the school and parked the car…jeez, was she multitalented or what?

"Hey Alex…" May sighed as she offered one of her sweet smiles. May was visibly tired from the school day. Even though she only had two classes that day, they had both been long and her coordinating class had been a little taxing since it was mock battle day and May had to go up against three other students. Both she and her pokemon were drained, but they could rest while she had to deal with an obligation she wished was anything but.

May never did an interview before. Yes she had seen dozens – hundreds of thousands, really, but she never thought herself important enough to be interview for a show as surprisingly popular as Access Jewel. What kind of questions would be asked? She kept wondering and Drew had keep warning her about how interviewers such as Miranda Cochrane would do just about anything to get good content even if it meant asking too personal questions or having her words twisted.

May was hoping to the prospect that Miranda would be a little less conniving than her daughter. From what she has seen on Access Jewel, most of their content was facts – scandalous facts, but facts nonetheless. Hopefully they wouldn't try to mar their clean record of stating the truth with this interview tonight.

"So I chose all the outfits for tonight," Patou mentioned as they pulled into the driveway of their home. "Most of them are Victoria Romano that haven't even reach stores yet – a little gift from Ian's mom."

"At least we'll look good while we get grilled," Alex grumbled as she slipped out of the driver seat of the Bentley. Patou continued to talk as she followed Alex close from behind while May held back. She slowly hitched her backpack onto one shoulder and bumped her door closed with her hip. Sighing she followed the pair just as they disappeared into the house. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Don't touch it!" Dawn hissed as she slapped May's hands for what had to have been the twentieth time. May had a bit of a habit of touching her hair after Dawn had worked her magic and gave the brunette an opportunity to look at herself in the mirror. May's hair had been pinned up in…Dawn didn't call it a bun, but May forgot what she called it exactly. Her hair had been lightly curled before that and her bangs were swooped to the side while a bit of hair framed her face.<p>

It was because of this that her hair tickled her face with the slightest movement of her head and then May would feel inclined to brush the hair behind her ear and…

"I said no!" Dawn hissed as she slapped May's hand again. May jutted out her bottom lip in a pout as she stared at her now red hand. Dawn showed no sympathy as she gave the brunette a pointed look. No one was supposed to mess with her work of art that would have its first television debut.

Dawn had been adamant on making sure all of the girl's had perfect hair. Not a strand would be out of place and she also vowed that the minute they met Samia and Marina at the studio she would touch up their hair just to have claim over their perfection as well. Dawn's own navy haired was pinned back out of her face, resembling how she looked the day she and May first met minus for the fact that her hair looked too perfect to be real compared to back then. It was pin straight, a style May noticed Dawn liked to stick with. It actually made her look more mature coupled with the bright magenta short-sleeved mini dress she wore. A sparkling gold belt added to the simplicity of the dress and matched all of the gold jewelry the youngest Dragonite girl sported.

Alex's own purple locks suited her with her thick hair teased and clipped back on one side while it flowed over her shoulder on the other. She was dressed in leather leggings black in color and a royal purple, silk button down tunic. The purple heels were also a very nice touch in spite of the fact that Alex complained relentlessly about their color. She wore minimal jewelry minus for a black leather choker that matched the leather bow in her hair.

Since Patou was basically Dawn's test subject when it came to experimenting with new hair styles, her golden hair was put into a more intricate look. A braid started where the part of her bands resided before wrapping around into a halo. The rest of her hair was made perfectly wavy and flowing down her back. The dress she had on only had one drape sleeve that was a royal blue in color and fell a couple of inches above the girl's knees. Her shoes were impossible heels, as May dubbed any high heel over five inches and were sparkling silver. The only jewelry she had was a pair of chandelier earrings and the necklace given to her so long ago by her God-sister.

Rolyn had the least done to her minus for its usual loose curling. Dawn also pinned it so that it fell over one shoulder almost like she was sporting her trademark side ponytail. Like the rest of them, she was dressed rather simply in a thick-strapped contour dress that ended mid-thigh and had a zebra print pattern. It was also the perfect shade of green, as Rolyn had put it. Here heels were a shining patent leather peep toes and they were high enough to have Rolyn shifting her weight from foot to foot. Her necklace that scripted out her name rested against her collarbone and black dangling feather earring hung in her ears.

May thought they all looked very sophisticated, while well represented by their particular style. She couldn't help but feel like they looked like actual celebrities…which they kind of were, but they never thought so. May felt comfortable in her long sleeved baby doll dress that reached her knees and was a cherry red in color. It was couple with navy pantyhose and white closed toes heels. Pearl studs and a matching necklace and bracelet were her only jewelry. She felt much like herself…not too dressy, but still putting in an effort.

"It's almost time," Alex grumbled as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of their living room. The interview was scheduled for seven and it was almost six thirty. They were practically late. It was almost like they were holding out to the very last minute despite the text messages from Marina asking where they were or the voicemails from Drew claiming they were waiting.

"Okay," Rolyn breathed, lifting her hands, "We are not going in there with this attitude; we can't look like this is the worse than doing chores for life, even though it kind of is," The former princess announced, locking eyes with everyone over the rim of her glasses. "Last thing we need is people thinking we're too full of ourselves to go into an interview with the right attitudes."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"You're right…" May murmured. Rolyn smiled at her briefly.

"See this as an opportunity to let the regions know exactly who the Untouchables are – who the Dragonite girls are," Rolyn continued with an affirming nod. "We give our best, nothing less. That's how Dragonites and Untouchables do it." Rolyn extended her hand out and May couldn't help but smile.

"Always," She agreed placing her hand of Rolyn's.

"They don't call us Untouchable for nothing.", Patou commented with a smirk as she placed her hand over May's.

"They'll know who we really are," Dawn added with a grin as she bounded over and added her hand to the pile.

Alex shook her head but smiled lopsidedly despite herself. "Access Jewel won't know what hit them," She said cockily as she slapped her hand on top. Rolyn gave a determined smile as she nodded once in agreement.

"Well girls, let's do this." Rolyn's smile turned into a smirk.

A Hayden smirk.

…..

"Where have you guys been?" Marina practically hissed. They were on the set of Access Jewel by now watching as crewman and interns scrambled about to begin the recording of what would be the next nights showing of the social media show. The set had three different areas, a set that looked like a news room where Miranda did most of her work with her two co-hosts – an subordinates, Amber and Daphne. There was a room made for one on one interviews resembling a hotel room, without the bedroom furniture, just a coffee table and a pair of chairs and then there was the final room where May presumed their interview would happen.

It looked like a living room with multiple couches and armchairs to accommodate large groups. Those grouped seats remained on one side of a glass coffee table while on the other side was an armchair designated for the interviewer. May swallowed nervously. Yea, this was actually happening.

"I thought you guys were ditching," Marina gasped as she dramatically fanned herself. She was in the second trimester of her pregnancy meaning the mood swings should be starting up…like right now. Hiding the baby bump pretty well was the aqua colored maxi-dress that tied around the young model's neck. Over that, she had a white boyfriend sweater and her sea blue locks were half up, half down. As promised, Dawn adjusted the do to perfection before moving to Samia and fingering at the girl's curls.

Samia had swatted her away with a furrowed brow. The honorary Dragonite was dressed in a peach colored blouse and a high waist mocha brown pencil skirt. She looked completely professional and classy as she finished the outfit with minimal jewelry and matching brow and peach tweed heels.

"We're not low enough to fall back on this," Alex said firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Marina sighed and nodded.

"Yes of course," She murmured. "But still…"

"Still nothing," Samia said quickly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "They're here, the boys are here. It's almost time to start. All is right with the world." She gave wry smile and Marina puffed out her cheeks before sighing.

"Speaking of the boys, where are they?" Rolyn questioned as she began looking around for the aforementioned young men. The others that had arrived with her started to do the same. May had been looking the moment they arrived.

"They're in makeup since boys don't do it themselves and they kind of need it for this," Samia said with an amused look. Alex did nothing to restrain her guffaw at the thought of any of the boys in makeup. In her head, she pictured lipstick, blush and eyeshadow being involved while in reality, she was very aware that this wasn't the case.

"Hello, hello, hello, hello…" Someone sang. Miranda flittered in front of the group grinning like a child on Christmas morning. She looked particularly perfect for tonight's shooting, May noted. Her excitement was palpable with reason. She would be the first ever to interview the Untouchables. That was something, whether any of them believed it or not. " I am so happy you are all here – Oh I could just…" The mayor's wife trailed off as she scampered over to the closest girl who happened to be Rolyn. She pulled the ebony haired Hayden into a hug and Rolyn laughed awkwardly.

Before Rolyn could return the sudden hug, Miranda had already moved to the next person. Dawn seemed perfectly fine with automatically returning the gesture, but that was probably because Dawn was kind and happy by nature. Alex on the other hand made a face as she kept her arms at her sides while Miranda rocked her back and forth.

"Tonight will be absolutely perfect," Miranda breathed as she ended the hugging train with Samia. "Mr. Darren Hayden had some papers drawn up on what topics could or could not be touched so you have no reason to be nervous. I wasn't going to ask you to tell me anything incriminating anyways," Miranda smirked and winked at May. The brunette reeled back. "This night is completely about getting to know you – the world wants to personally get to know the Dragonite girls and the Flygon boys…I wanna know the Untouchables."

"And know us you will," Rolyn said with a smile and a nod. "We can't wait."

There were murmurs of agreement and nods. So far, everyone was acting like themselves just like Rolyn had advised and a little of the tension had been eased when Miranda mentioned Darren going in and weeding out the possibility of a very uncomfortable grilling.

"I can't wait either, trust me," Miranda said in a hushed tone. She flashed them all a hundred watt smile before sauntering off, barking out questions and demands so they could get the show moving. As she disappeared, the boys coincidentally made their appearance.

They were all dressed similarly in pressed slacks and button up shirts of varying colors and thin black ties. May couldn't help but think they resembled a boy band, matching like that. She snickered at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Drew questioned reaching out towards her to wrap and arm around her waist. May couldn't help but laugh a little more openly and Drew perked a brow at her. He looked towards Samia who was closest to the brunette for answers, but the shorter girl simply shrugged.

"It's nothing…it's nothing." May said quickly. She even added a sweet peck on his cheek for extra reassurance. Drew narrowed his eyes at her briefly before deciding not to press the matter. As long as May was smiling it was fine, right?

"We heard you guys were," – Alex paused to chuckle – "Getting your makeup done," She cooed.

"Ugh, it's not like we wanted to," Aden grumbled slapping a hand to his forehead. Alex smirked.

"Aw, are you gonna cry about it? Because your mascara might run." Alex busted out into boisterous laughter, attracting the attention of stagehands and interns alike. Aden stared at her blankly before turning to Jimmy, silently asking for help. The navy haired boy, fiddling with the backwards cap on his head. As informal the hat was, Jimmy was known for always wearing a hat…always.

"Uh, hello…" A young woman greeted. She had a headset on and was a small thing, looking rather meek with pale skin, a petit frame and pin straight chocolate colored hair. Her big brown eyes were hidden behind round rimmed glasses and she was smiling nervously. "First I'd like to say welcome to the set of Access Jewel – well our main set anyways. I am the stage manager, Lois."

"Hi Lois!" Dawn called out, waving enthusiastically. Lois waved back awkwardly and lowered her head, seemingly engrossed with whatever papers were on her clipboard.

"Here is how everything will go," She began with a sigh. "The girls will be interviewed first, then the boys, then all together. It's a special thirty minute segment."

"Shit…" Jason grumbled. Rolyn elbowed him in the side."Ow! Baby…"

"A-Any questions?" Lois inquired. She received silence in response. Nodding once, Lois put her rather bashful smile on. "Alright girls, if you'll all follow me…"

* * *

><p>"I am just too excited to have the opportunity to talk with you all," Miranda said with her perfect stage smile. All of the girls smiled quite similarly minus for Alex who had not mastered the art of the charming smile just yet. The cameras were rolling and May had felt her stomach twist in knots, but she kept in mind what Rolyn had said. They just had to be themselves. "So you all have been friends for a while, right?"<p>

"Well, it started out with Dawn and Alex really," Rolyn said as she gestured from one girl to the other.

"Dawn and I met in dance class when we were around four," Alex explained further as she crossed one leg over the other. "I didn't really want to go, but my mother forced me. On my first day, Dawn and I got into a fight and had to have a timeout together. We've been best friends ever since."

"Really? So the first two Dragonites came together over an argument?" Miranda laughed lightly. Alex and Dawn nodded in unison. "And you said you didn't want to join a dance class, but you are well known for your ballet skills." Alex's cheeks flushed at the mention of her Achilles heel to her tomboy persona. Miranda chuckled lightly.

"From there Alex and Dawn met me and we started hanging out, we didn't become particularly close until we started attending the summer camp owned by my mother." Rolyn said with a nod.

"Camp Pokemon Masters, correct?" Miranda perked a brow and nodded.

"That's where we met Marina. She was in our cabin but we really got acquainted when she stopped me from getting in a fight," Rolyn laughed awkwardly before pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Miranda laughed again.

"So the four of you were friends from that point on?"

"For five years exactly," Marina provided. "We had the same cabin every summer, the Dragonite cabin."

"And all during that time this rivalry between you and another group was going on?"

"Yup, with the Flygon cabin," Rolyn confirmed.

"So that's where Flygon Boys and Dragonite Girl's came from…" Miranda mused with a slow nod. "That's so cute."

More questions we asked about mostly their childhood and how May came into the picture and then Patou and Samia. When it was explained that Patou became friends with the group by yet another argument, Miranda had pointed out how they had a habit of befriending those they had fights with minus for May and Samia. They spoke mostly about their life in high school. Vanessa, Annabelle, and Dex were even mentioned along with Rolyn's cousin Nathani as she spoke of finally finding her biological family.

It wasn't long before the boys and the girls switched off and Miranda had started her questioning once again.

"Well aren't you a group of attractive young men…" Miranda said with a sly look. There were some nervous chuckles among the boys. Aden had even had his cheeks flush while Drew simply flicked his hair in that classic Drew-like manner. "So have you all always been friends?"

"Jason and Drew have," Jimmy said quickly.

Drew glanced at his navy haired friend before sighing. "Our mothers were best friends since they were teenagers so Jason and I have known each other since birth…granted we can't remember much as infants." Drew smirked lightly and Jason rolled his eyes.

"And then Rolyn came into the picture, correct?" Miranda questioned a she crossed her legs at the ankles and settled back in her armchair. Drew merely nodded.

"It was Jason, Rolyn, and I for a while before Rolyn befriended Alex and Dawn and then Jason and I met Paul. While all this was happening, Jimmy and Aden had been best friends since primary school," Drew explained cocking his head to the side slightly. Miranda nodded. "Jimmy and Aden were put into our cabin at camp and since the girls had banded together and my sister had claimed war between us, it was only befitting that we all worked together as well."

"It wasn't until like the middle of high school that you all met Ian, right? By the way, Ian, I am wearing one of your mother's designs," Miranda giggled. Ian smiled sweetly at her and nodded.

"I noticed. It looks wonderful on you," He said. "And I never really knew most of the guys – well I knew names because of social standing. The only one I knew personally was Jason because we had shared a class in middle school and shared a battle on occasion…which I always won."

"I let you win," Jason murmured with a furrowed brow and a pout.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night, sweetheart," Ian retorted smoothly.

Miranda beamed. "Ah! You are all just too perfect! I love it. You boys are just too cute."

After more gushing about how cute and charming the boys were, it was finally time for the group interview. The group of thirteen young adults were neatly squished together on the couches and loveseats available, settled nest to their respective partners. Samia sat next to her close friend Marina since Ezra was absent.

"Now…all of you are in relationships, is that correct?"

"Yes!" Dawn said quickly, bouncing up in her seat. "I'm with Paul, Alex is with Aden, Patou is with Ian, Marina is with Jimmy, Samia is with Ezra, who is not here, May is with Drew and of course Rolyn is with Jason since they're getting married," Dawn giggled with a flippant wave of her hand. Miranda smiled and nodded turning towards the engaged question.

"I'm glad I was able to offer my congratulations face to face, but a lot of us have been wondering…what brought this on? Do you believe you're rushing things or you're too young or…" Miranda trailed off, leaving the couple room to answer. May sighed. Here came the more personal questions Drew warned her about.

"Well Jason and I have known each other since we were toddlers and admittedly, I liked him the moment we met," Rolyn said with a nervous chuckle. From another couch, Patou and Alex both began to coo and aw. Rolyn's cheeks flushed.

"Rolyn was my friend from the start. Like mentioned before, it was always me, her, and Drew…and I guess I've always just had something for her. I've loved her for almost all my life, so why not get married?" Jason said with a shrug and a lopsided smile. Rolyn laughed once behind closed lips as her blush deepened.

"That is so sweet," Miranda admitted. "I mean it...So do we have anymore pending marriages among you guys?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no…." Alex chanted, shaking her head.

"Fear of commitment?" Miranda joked, eyeing the purple haired girl. Alex furrowed her brow.

"No." She deadpanned.

"Oh, well I just presumed considering the situation between Jimmy and Marina." Miranda looked towards the couple. Marina had a hand settled over her stomach and Jimmy had an arm draped over her shoulders. "Congratulations to you two as well. It simply blew my mind when you finally confirmed you were expecting."

"It blew my mind too," Marina laughed awkwardly with a half-smile.

"How do your parents feel about this?"

"They're all really supportive," Jimmy said quickly. "Marina's mom has been nothing but excited and my parents are putting a lot of effort into helping. We're just grateful to have such amazing families."

"That's good to hear," Miranda sighed. Marina thanked Arceus that she hadn't asked about her father when he wasn't mentioned. "When is the baby due?"

"Mid June." Marina supplied with a smile.

"Do you think it will be a little Dragonite girl or a Flygon boy?" Miranda asked with a slight smirk.

"Crossing our fingers for a Dragonite girl," Rolyn interjected with a grin.

"Can't have anything but, right?" Miranda laughed briefly. "So you're all a very tightknit group of friends, all of you come from very wealthy, very prominent families which is why you are sometimes referred to as the Untouchables…the nickname doesn't sound too positive and yet you're fine with it. What do you think when people call you Untouchables?"

"Well, as you said, we're all from wealthy families and most of parents do know each other which aids in the fact that we are all close," Drew began carefully. "Yes, Untouchable kind of makes us sound like we have a superiority complex because of social class and whatnot, but we're still just normal friends. The friendship we have is important to us so we see it as something that can't be broken, something to be cherished… it's untouchable."

Miranda nodded slowly. "It's amazing who you can turn slander around like that and accept everything," She said quietly. "And you said youe friendship is untouchable…so hardships like the fire at the Dragonite house hasn't shaken anything at all?"

"Not at all," May said quickly. "If anything, it's brought us even closer like every other hardship we've faced."

Miranda nodded. "That's so reassuring to know…" She smiled, almost lopsidedly.

* * *

><p><em>Okay this was a little tiny bit longer than what I usually do and planned, but whatever. I said what I wanted to say and established what I wanted established. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it was a little hard for me. I kept questioning myself wondering if this was right or if this was okay and whatnot, but I am at least a smidge satisfied with what I have done. Things should start moving from here in terms of everything happening. We have parties all over the place, possibly a little drama and we finally solve the mystery of who burned down the Dragonite house. In spite of this, next chapter will in fact be a bonus chapter – a sneak peak of the spinoff of this story so look forward to that after Quintessence. Thanks for reading.<em>

_Feedback would be absolutely wonderful._

_~Rolyn~ _


	35. BONUS

_Alright guys, I have been seriously debating on whether I should really offer this as a bonus chapter or not, but hey, I already promised it so let me keep my promise and not disappoint. I have been struggling for like three months…well actually almost a year now about this spin-off. I've been toying with ideas, thinking Riley deserved a spin-off or I should just continue the lives of our favorite Untouchables but with this idea I can conjure up brand new characters with more eccentric personalities and new experiences so…after much thought and planning and re-planning, I came up with the basic idea of what the next story to the ML series shall be. I hope you all enjoy this bonus chapter that contains the first chapter to my next ML story, Misdirected Love. _

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty Five: BONUS<em>

_Misdirected Love Chapter One: Break_

* * *

><p>"You have no idea what this means to Mickayla," She began with a bright smile. The brunette smiled in return while nodding in understanding. The young Mickayla wasn't the only one that was completely ecstatic about the events to come. It was all anybody was talking about in her household lately. Even May had to admit she was feeling a little bit more on the giddy side.<p>

"Jo, is pretty excited too…" May sighed as she brought her bright blue eyes to meet the sharp brown ones that were staring right back at her. Rolyn's eyes have always been sharp but they seemed to refine even more with age, May noted. "It's all she and Greyson talk about, really. Eitan hides his excitement though. I feel like they kind of deserve this, ya know with all the stuff they've been dealing with during the school year."

"Oh I know…" Rolyn breathed with a shake of her head. "Ty is still getting teased. He and Zac just got into a fight at school recently and let me tell you that it is no pleasure to have your son come home with a busted lip looking completely disheveled because some punk called him a botched abortion." Rolyn's brow furrowed angrily for a brief moment.

"Oh, Ro…" May pouted her lips and Rolyn waved off the look.

"No sympathies, please Hayden." She laughed with a shake of her head. "As much as I don't condone violence, I'm glad my son stuck up for himself and I'm even more glad that he doesn't let people get to him. He knows how much Jason and I love him..." May nodded in agreement. There was no denying the unfathomable love Rolyn and Jason held for that boy despite the fact that he wasn't blood. It was the same kind of love Jennifer harbored for Rolyn herself.

"Alright, Alvarez." She laughed right back, but her expression quickly turned serious once again as she stared at her sister in law. "But everything is alright, isn't it? You know how fond Jo is of Ty and Drew and I love him to death."

Rolyn shook her head. "It's fine…Ty knows how to handle himself. It's just different for him than it was for me, you know?" She murmured with a shrug of her shoulders. May nodded in understanding. "Being adopted has a whole different meaning nowadays…especially when you're adopted into such a notorious family."

May lowered her eyes only to jump when she felt a hands come down on her shoulders. She quickly glanced over her shoulder, only for a pair of lips to press tenderly against her own. She blinked in surprise as Drew pulled away, classic smirk set firmly in place on the lips once pressed to her own as he met her gaze. The brunette pursed her lips at him in a thin line and shook her head. She wasn't expecting to see him until later that evening. He's been spending more and more time at Hayden International lately and rarely came home before dinner time.

"Oh!" Rolyn's shriek brought her back to reality. "Is that my big brother I see?" She giggled as she leaned in close to her camera that made the video call possible.

Drew's smirk turned into a genuine smile as he leaned over May's shoulder and waved at his sister. Rolyn beamed at him. "Hey sister dearest," He greeted with a nod. His voice sounded rougher than the younger, former Hayden – now Alvarez remembered, but she was just glad to get a glimpse of her sibling. It seemed like it had been years since she had seen his face, better yet talk to him. "How about you end this call and go bother your husband, hmm?"

"You can shove it Drew."

"Later Ro."

Before Rolyn could protest, Drew ended the connection with a self-satisfied smirk. May furrowed her brow as she twisted her body in her seat to look towards him. Drew took this as the perfect opportunity to dip down and wrap his arms around the woman's middle. May was slightly embarrassed by the high pitched squeak she made when he hefted her from the island stool and held her to him in a tight embrace that wasn't as uncomfortable as she was making it seem as she struggled.

"What are you doing home so early?" She questioned as Drew nuzzled the crook of her neck affectionately, pressing a trail of kisses up to her temple before smiling into her hair softly. The brunette pressed her hands on her husband's chest and attempted to nudge him back, but his arms merely tightened around her.

"You don't sound happy to see me…" He practically whined as he dropped his head to her shoulder. May pouted her lips and brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. Drew practically purred when she began to stroke the back of his head, letting perfectly manicured nails drag through his hair. "Father let me off early. Even though I am technically the boss, he still calls the shots of what I can and cannot do."

"Sounds like Darren entirely." May laughed. "But I am glad to see you. It isn't every day you come home before our children." She mused with a wry smile. Drew chuckled lowly before pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck causing her to giggle.

"Speaking of children," A voice interrupted. Drew's eyes lifted from his wife's shoulder to meet a pair of bright green eyes identical to his own. The expression on the boy standing in the threshold of the kitchen was far room amused as he took in the sight of his parents canoodling in the area he usually ate.

"Eitan," Drew greeted with a sarcastic smile. The looked was returned wholeheartedly as the boy nodded towards his father as a form of greeting.

Eitan was Drew in every way, shape and form. He had the green haired Hayden's devastatingly good looks and the same sardonic attitude which wasn't always the case. As a child Eitan was sweet and rambunctious, much like his mother was at that age, but as soon as thirteen hit and he became aware of the fact that he was in fact getting older, his father's personality easily set in making Eitan a carbon copy of Drew, minus for his less tamed and chocolate colored hair. Now eighteen years of age, Eitan was starting to find his own personality, settling for a mix of sarcastic and boyish.

May whipped around, beaming at her first born. "Eitan, how was school, sweetie."

"It was school." Eitan responded with a shrug of his shoulders and a shake of his head. May's smile didn't falter at the vague response. She was used to her son's ways by now. "I'm going to lock myself in my room now. You can continue whatever you were doing, but be forewarned, Jo brought Grey over and I don't think you need to scar him…again." Eitan's brow shot up quickly as a smirk came to his face.

May pursed her lips and Drew nodded at his son, before the boy went on his way. "That boy…" The brunette murmured to herself.

"He's your son." Drew sighed.

"No, he's yours." May retorted as she poked her husband in the chest.

"Ma!"

"There's you kid." Drew basically sang. The call for the brunette was drawn out until her daughter appeared where her son once stood. May smiled brightly at the young woman of sixteen who stomped into the kitchen dragging her messenger bag behind her while she was being tailed by a boy a head taller than her with classic heart throb good looks. He may not have been Hayden handsome, but he had looks that not even the forty two year old brunette could deny.

"Ma, you don't mind if Grey stays over for dinner, right?" The blonde questioned as she gestured back to the boy who waved awkwardly.

May glanced back at Drew who had busied himself with playing with his wife's laptop. The couple locked eyes for a brief moment before Drew shrugged. Jo watched the exchange while nibbling on her bottom lip nervously. In reality, she had no reason to really be nervous. There wasn't a day her parents denied her the request of having Grey over. He was her best friend after all. He never gave them reason to dislike him. He was charming and well-mannered which was a trait he inherited from his father.

"As long as it's okay with Annabelle." May sighed with a shrug. Jo beamed, clapping her hands together.

Joanne Hayden was an excitable girl, much like her mother was as a teenager although she felt as though she may have hung around her Aunt Dawn too much as a child because sometimes the girl was…too much, as Drew once put it. Unlike her brother, she didn't definitely look like her mother nor did she completely look like her father. She's a perfect mix of them both, having Drew's straight nose and high cheeks that coupled well with May's bright blue eyes and thin lips. The only thing that wasn't of Drew or May was her platinum blonde hair.

After a little research, they realized the hair color came from Drew's side of the family, more specifically his mother's. Drew's great grandmother on his mother's side had the same sun bleached hair that Jo was blessed with. It was because of this, coupled with her hyper active tendencies that people mistook her for the stereotypical dumb blonde. It was also why Grey was her best friend. After suffering from merciless teasing during her first year at the middle school academy of Pokemon Masters, Grey came to her rescue. The pair had been inseparable ever since.

"I called my mom before I came," Grey said with a lopsided smile May knew him for. In actuality it was his genuine smile. His mother was the same way, only smiling a full throttle smile when she was in the presence of her husband.

"How is your mother, Greyson?" May asked with her head lightly cocked to the side. "I haven't had the chance to talk to her or Dex recently and I know she must be due any day now."

Grey shrugged broad shoulders that tapered down into a narrow waist as he pursed his lips. May couldn't help but find the expression adorable on him. Greyson really was quite the looker. It was a given though with his dashing father and charming mother. Of course they produced a perfect paragon of a boy.

He had auburn hair that flopped over his brow in a perfect mess and bright hazel eyes that had flecks of bright sunset orange in them when the sun hit them just right. His skin was a golden tan and stretched over a lean, muscled build, but what really got May, was the freckles that were sprinkled across the bridge of his nose and just under his eyes on his cheeks. They were faint though, so one would only know they were there if they got up close and personal with the boy.

If May was a couple years younger and not madly in love with Drew…

"Okay, we will be in my room!" Jo announced as she took Greyson by the shoulders and steered him towards the exit. She nudged him to walk by bringing up her knee into his rear end and Greyson muttered something that sounded close to an expletive as he allowed himself to be shoved from the kitchen. "Call us when dinner is ready!" Jo called over her shoulder before the pair disappeared.

"It's awkward when you ogle at our daughter's friend like that." Drew grumbled once the kitchen was cleared of teenagers. May smiled sheepishly as a blush dusted her cheeks. She didn't think she was staring that hard to get caught. "He'll file for sexual harassment soon if you keep raping him with your eyes."

"Shut up Drew."

* * *

><p>"I bet your mom would be really awesome at staring contests." Grey sighed as he trailed a few paces behind the blonde as she bounded towards her room. "She didn't blink once while we were in the kitchen." He mused as Jo paused and swung the double door to her room over.<p>

Jo beamed as she strode in lazily. She really loved her room. Apparently it was her Aunt's room before she got married. It was still the same green color it had been all those years ago since Jo adored the color more than life itself and some of the old furniture still remained, although it was seen as vintage at this point. People in LaRousse usually had chrome furniture, but Jo was content with the classic wood, black painted furniture that once belonged to the Princess…

"It's because my mom wants your goodies, Grey."

Grey shrugged. "I don't blame her, but I don't think your dad would appreciate that." He surmised while making a face. Mr. Hayden was an intimidating guy.

"Yea, cuz she _is_ his wife after all..." Jo breathed as she tossed her school bag into some random corner. She approached her bed while simultaneously loosening the tie around her neck. Grey watched her, perking a brow when she flung the tie to the side and released an exaggerated sigh as she fell into her bed backwards. "I'm so glad school ends in a week."

"Yea, but after this summer you don't get to see me anymore…since I'm graduating and all." Grey murmured as he approached the girl's bed and sat on the edge. He leaned over Jo and stared down at her. Jo stared back, her bottom lip jut out in a pout.

"You couldn't have just failed a couple classes and get held back…no you had to leave me; you and Eitan." She grumbled as she shifted to sit up. Getting the message, Grey moved away, giving her room to sit up right.

Jo hadn't even thought of the two year age gap between her and Grey until he started mentioning journeys and how he needed to send out applications of colleges. Grey never planned on actually attending University since he wanted to get into battling as soon as possible so the whole sending out applications were only to appease his parents. He wanted to start out earlier, but with a mother like his, he had no choice but to at least finish High School.

"You still have Savannah, Corinne and Crista…" Grey offered with a shrug.

"They're all crazy!" Jo whined.

Grey chuckled lowly while shaking his head. "You're one to talk you sociopath."

Jo pouted again as she crossed thin arms over her chest. Jo was almost awkwardly lanky. She was a little tall for her age too, one of the tallest girls in her grade and her curves weren't as exaggerated as the rest of her traits, but even so, she still was a gorgeous girl. May and Drew's genes made sure of that.

"Don't give me that look." Grey grumbled as he cupped her chin in his hand and shook her head back and forth. He laughed openly as the girl took it, puffing out her cheeks and looking even more ridiculous. "Who do I love…?" He asked jokingly

"Me." Jo murmured as she slapped her hand away. She tried her best to resist the smile that caused the corner of her mouth to twitch, but it was inevitable. "We'll do a hell of a lot of swimming once we get to the Serenity Islands!" She was suddenly her excitable self again as she threw herself up from her bed.

Greyson gave his half smile.

"We'll go to the beach every day. We'll surf like hell – Oh! There's also this amusement park over there that is amazing. You have to go on Mew Two with me; best rollercoaster you'll ever go on and – OH!"

Greyson jumped.

"You finally get to meet my cousins!" Jo was ginning like a madman at this point. Her blue eyes were wide and almost all thirty two of her teeth could be seen. "You'll love them! I've always wanted you to meet Mickey. I've told her so much about you, but I left out the parts about you being a playboy." Jo gave a Hayden smirk.

"Playboy?" Grey scoffed slapping a hand over his heart dramatically. "I resent that!"

"You've had three girlfriends in the last month Grey and while you were with each girl, you managed to flirt with two separate girls on the side. In the course of thirty one days, you managed to charm your way into the hearts of," Jo pretended to do the math on a floating, invisible calculator. "Give or take thirteen different girls."

"It was actually eleven." He corrected, his lopsided smile becoming downright crooked.

"I said give or take." She sighed with a roll of baby blue eyes. "It's okay Grey, I still love you despite the fact that you are basically a glorified male prostitute." She cooed with what was supposed to be a consoling smile, but looked more amused than anything else. Grey blinked slowly at her.

"I don't sell sex." Grey chided.

"Well you should. I could be your pimp and I would make a fortune off of you." Jo sighed as she waggled her eyebrows at him. Grey flipped her the bird with a sweet smile. "But anyway, I put in a good word for you so…behave, okay?"

"I don't even know what your cousin looks like. It doesn't even help that you're not even technically blood related. Your Aunt is adopted, right?"

Jo nodded. "She also has a son that's adopted too." She said shifting her weight from foot to foot, a habit she took up when she suddenly became shy. Jo's shy moments were rare because she was always so loud and out there. There was only one other time Grey saw her do that little awkward weight shift and that was when she told him of her crush on Robby Lubitz when she was in seventh grade.

"Holy crap, you like your own cousin." He laughed.

Jo blinked in surprised, looking much like her mother. In an instant, her surprise faded and was replaced by a calm rage that was so ominous yet completely tame. Only a Hayden was capable of this. Eitan had mastered the controlled rage and was an expert at the Hayden glare. It was why many people at school found him rather unapproachable. Jo's glare wasn't as intense, but right now it had the desired effect as Greyson swallowed nervously.

"Shut it man-whore, or I will take pictures of you in the shower and sell it to your stalkers." She growled. Grey had no reason to believe she wouldn't fallow through on her threat. Jo never made threats that she couldn't follow through with. With that in mind, Grey put up his hands, a sign of defeat, and shook his head.

"Forget I said anything." He said quietly. Jo nodded once and her glare was gone. "So, what is this guy's name?"

"Ty." Jo responded automatically.

"Jo and Ty…Jo-Ty – ha, sounds like bow tie." Grey chuckled. Jo growled at him, lifting a fist as a silent promise of pain if he went on. "Okay, okay – I'm done. So it's Mickey and Ty…is Mickey hot?"

"Greyson!" Jo whined.

"Is that a no?"

Jo gave him a blank look.

"Do you have a picture so I can decide for myself then?" Grey smiled coyly as he bat his eyes at his best friend. Jo reached out and slapped him upside the head. Grey cringed and hissed as he instinctively brought a hand up to gingerly rub the spot she had hit.

"I do have a picture, but I'm not giving it to you because I will let you decide for yourself in _person_, not that I want you hitting on her _at all_. Mickey doesn't need a womanizer like you on her tail." Jo huffed

"Her mom is Rolyn Alvarez, right? If she looks anything like her mom, I'll be on more than her tail." Grey smirked sinfully and Jo made a noise crossed between a squawk and a whine as she dove in for another hit to his head.

"You pervert!"

"You love me regardless." Grey sighed with a nonchalant wave of his hand. Jo huffed, not necessarily disagreeing. She really did love Grey. Out of all of her friends, he was the one that understood her the best and tolerated her the most. Sure, she couldn't talk with him about everything, such as the girl things, that was where Savannah, Crista and Corinne came in, but he was everything she could ask for in a friend, faults and all. For all she cared, he could really be a prostitute and she'd still love him.

"Which is why I will lock you in my basement after you graduate so you never leave me." Jo said calmly as she clasped her hands behind her back. Grey perked a brow at her.

"You're a creep."

"You're a player."

Silence reigned supreme between the pair before Grey snorted rudely. Jo couldn't fight back her laughter.

"I'm looking forward to spending one last summer with you, whore."

"The feeling is mutual, psychopath."

* * *

><p><em>Ages…(thus far)<em>

_Drew Hayden – Forty Three  
>May Hayden – Forty Two<br>Eitan (Ee-tan) Hayden – Eighteen  
>Joanne "Jo" Hayden – Sixteen<br>Greyson "Grey" Silverman – Eighteen_

_And there you have it people. That is a little glimpse of what is to come. Of course characters we are familiar with already will appear because, in all honesty, they kind of have to unless I put otherwise. I think some characters will be more prominent than most, but mostly we'll be following the children and the misadventures they will have. I am going to have a load of fun with this, mind you so, I hope you're all as excited as I am. However we have to get through our current ML story. We still have so much to go through. Next chapter we'll get right back on track and celebrate Samia's eighteenth birthday and then so on and so forth._

_Let me know what you think._

_~Rolyn~_


	36. Cultural

_Okay I got mixed responses for the previous chapter but most of them were positive if not curious. I feel good about what I have in store and I wouldn't have posted that little teaser if I wasn't completely positive about what I wanted to do. With that being said, you can look forward to the full story that will probably be half as long as our usual ML story lengths. Addressing some other point such as weddings concerning other couples, since I have his story already written, I am not going to rewrite it because it doesn't exactly match up with what one or two people may want. I take opinions that add on to what I have because that makes my writing better; emphasis on the fact the stories are mine…Anyhoo if I can I can do what I can, but I am sticking to the ideas I already have done. I hope you all like this next chapter of ML. _

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty Six: Cultural<em>

* * *

><p>"The party is being held <em>where<em>?" Alex hissed cocking her head to the side. Samia's gaze darted elsewhere as the purple haired Dragonite girl stared her down with one of the most venomous glares the short girl could muster. "And you decided to tell us _now_, because?" Alex had her hands clenched into fists on the granite counter top of the kitchen island.

"Because I knew this is how you'd react," Samia stated with a single nod. Alex scoffed so suddenly that May who was sitting a little ways off in the booth nestled in the corner of the kitchen, jumped in her seat. Rolyn gave her a strange look over the top of the bridal magazine she had her nose tucked in.

"Putting off telling us wouldn't make anything better!" Alex said loudly. "Trust me, I think I'm a little more pissed than I would be had you told us like two weeks ago when you invited us to the party in the first place."

"Alex, it's not that big of a deal," Patou drawled with a roll of her eyes. The shortest Dragonite girl turned her narrowed bubblegum colored eyes on the blonde. Patou's eyes widened and she quickly turned away, pretending she had not inserted herself in the conversation at all. Apparently to Alex, this was a big deal.

"So what if the venue is Cochrane Regency? I heard that place is pretty fancy shmancy," Dawn giggled behind her hand. Out of all the girls, she was the most excited for the evening's events. They had not been to any major parties since Christmas and from today on, they would have their schedules packed with upcoming events.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Alex snapped. May jumped again and Rolyn rolled her eyes at the brunette before flipping a page in her magazine. "_Cochrane_ Regency? Are you kidding me?" Alex threw her hands up in the air again. Samia sighed deeply.

"It's just a place that just happens to have Jasmine's last name on it," May interjected with a shake of her head. "And she doesn't even own the place, her father does and he's not such a bad guy; a little fake, but not a bad guy." May shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea, but actually having the party there donates to their wealth and I do not want to see anyone in that family prosper. The dad's a weirdo, the mother is a sociopath, and their daughter is a conniving little b…"

"We get it," Marina groaned with a roll of her eyes. Honestly, Alex was giving her a headache and the fact that she was hormonal didn't help either. Her ankles were getting sore and she was finding keeping herself conscious a chore. "It's not like Samia's parents are aware of our connection to the Cochrane family. The only thing they are ware of is that we have been to their house for dinner and we had an interview on the wife's show."

"But…" Alex began but a glare from Marina had her stamping her foot like a child. For the third time, May jumped in surprise at the sudden action. Rolyn pinched the bridge of her nose and set down her magazine. "Ugh! I just hate it."

"Deal with it," Samia sighed. "Not like I can change the party venue now…not when that place is beyond expensive anyways."

"Another reason you should have had the party elsewhere," Alex grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Should have – could have – would have…" Samia sang. Alex shot her a halfhearted glare at that point. Why glare full force when there was little the look could do at this point, but make her look like an angry gremlin? "I guess there aren't any more complaints about the venue?" There were grunts of disagreement and Samia smiled halfway.

"I'll have to call Drew and tell him to call the limousine company so they know where to go," Rolyn said as she pulled out her Dex from the back pocket of her skinny jeans.

"I already told Drew where the party was," Samia said quickly before Rolyn could shoot her brother the message. Rolyn perked a brow. "I knew the boys would react better…well, Jason's reaction was close to Alex's except not as exaggerated and angry. He looked more like a child." Samia laughed.

"He is a child," Patou chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright!" Dawn suddenly inserted while clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention. She beamed when all eyes turned on her. "Who is going to be first to have their hair and makeup done by the fabulous Dawn LeNoir?" she giggled as she struck a pose.

"We could learn a lesson in humility from you, Dawn," Rolyn said sarcastically with a blank look.

"I guess I'll go first…" Marina sighed raising her hand. "I know if I don't do it now, I won't be up to it later." The aqua haired beauty shuffled out the kitchen with a bored look on her face. Dawn pranced after her, saying she would text them all to see who was next once she was done with Marina.

"Jeez…this hormonal stuff is really turning Marina into a downer…" Alex grumbled under her breath.

"She's pregnant. She can be as much of a downer as she likes," Patou retorted. Alex shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Well, I better head out," Samia sighed as she stood up straight and picked up her purse that was seated on the counter top in front of her.

"Why?" May asked, cocking her head to the side.

"As much as I would love to have my hair and makeup done by the fabulous Dawn LeNoir, I can't. My mom wants her friend to do it so I guess I will see you all later," Samia explained. May nodded in understanding.

"Bye Sam!" Patou called just as Samia exited the kitchen.

There was silence hanging among the remaining four girls in the kitchen until Alex groaned. "I cannot believe where she is having this party! Can you guys believe it!? Cuz I just can't…"

Rolyn, Patou, and May all slapped their foreheads.

* * *

><p>"Whoa…" Rolyn gasped as her eyes widened. She spun in a slow circle, taking in the extravagancy that was the massive party room where Samia's eighteenth birthday was being held. It was easily understood why the younger girl's parents would choose this as the place to celebrate their daughter's coming of age. Everything represented luxury from the golden carpet that surrounded a crystal infused marble dance floor to the intricately designed silver chandeliers that had tinkling crystals handing from them.<p>

In spite of the how near perfect the venue was, it wasn't just those physical details that had all the Untouchables in complete awe. It was the way the entire place was decorated. It wasn't like none of them had seen a decorated room before; everything was pretty generic minus for the silk table clothes embroidered with intricate designs that resembled designs typically found on a saree. Everything was over the top representing the culture they lived in along with the one Samia likely grew up in. Even the people were decorated with spendthrift clothing of different styles.

"Talk about culture shock…" Alex grumbled with a slightly lopsided smile as she placed her hands on her hips. Her saree moved with her, but still brushed the floor lightly even though it was draped over her shoulder. The rest of Dragonite had the same situation with their own state of dress, nevertheless they looked absolute stunning. They, at least, didn't look as awkward as the six boys that were shifting and fidgeting in their dhoti and matching pants.

Dawn had decided to put up all of their hair in some way. Half of the girls had side ponytails while the other three had half up – half down styles. Rolyn, Patou, and Alex all had their hair in side ponytails since they were the three with the longest hair…for Alex this was a bit surprise for May because when she first met the purple haired girl, Alex had the shortest hair and was completely proud of it. All in all, May still found the shortest of the Dragonites gorgeous.

All of their jewelry was exaggerated and bold. The earrings were all chandeliers and heavy. The bracelets were all bangles of varying thickness and color. The necklaces were all thick and sat on each girl's collars perfectly. They had done up quite well for the occasion and they didn't stand out in the slightest…minus for the fact that they were practically the only ones there that didn't look related to Samia.

"Hey guys,"

"Ezra!" Dawn squealed, throwing her hands in the air. Out of all the Untouchables, Dawn along with Jimmy were the most familiar with the former star quarterback of Pokemon Master's Academy mainly because Jimmy was on the team with him and Dawn was a cheerleader who loved associating herself with the actual football team rather than her cheer squad.

The navy haired girl dove at the hazel eyed boy, being mindful of her clothing as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a friendly hug. They all barely got to see the boy, but Dawn was the only one who would over exaggerate how much she missed the guy, despite their differences in high school. High school didn't matter now anyways.

Ezra smiled as he bent down a bit to give the girl a hug. He was a tall guy and well-built from years of football. He was attending university on a football scholarship. May found it funny because Ezra was at least a couple of inches taller than Jason, the second tallest guy May regularly associated with and Samia was such a small thing. It was almost like Aden and Alex but Aden was just…the guy was a tree in a past life, the brunette was sure of it.

"Glad you guys could make it," Ezra said with a smile. "I have been feeling absolutely out of the loop since ninety percent of these people are related to Samia," He murmured.

"It's better to get in with the family now," Jimmy joked with a lopsided smile. Ezra laughed lightly and nodded.

"I guess…but still, it's good to see all of you," He said genuinely. May couldn't help but smile. Ezra was a really great guy. He reminded her a lot of Jimmy which was why she found it so easy to be around him and call him a friend. She was glad Samia had a guy like him in her life.

"Where is Samia?" Marina asked, raising her hand like a child in school. It wasn't a gesture she'd normally do but she's been out of character as of lately as her pregnancy progressed.

"Oh, she'll be out soon. I'm actually supposed to escort her," Ezra blushed lightly and scratched the bridge of his nose.

"Aww…" Most of the girl's cooed together. Ezra's blush deepened.

"I better go actually, she's probably wondering where I am." He gave them one last kind smile before going on his way. He exited the party hall completely and went into another corridor. He knocked on the first door he found and the door cracked open a smidge as someone peaked out. Ezra perked a brow and Samia swung the door open completely.

His brow shot up and Samia shifted her weight to one foot as she watched him basically stare her down. Out of all the saree present in the party, hers seemed the most beautiful with simple, yet dazzling designs that looked perfect on her. The color, a simple peach, complimented her wonderfully and her transparent headpiece faded to red the further it got to the floor. All of her jewelry was gold and ornate and resting on her forehead was what Samia once called a Tip. It had rubies in it that sparkled with the slightest move of her head.

"Wow you look…"Ezra trailed off, unable to come up with the right words to describe how absolutely gorgeous she looked to him. He found himself blushing again and Samia cracked a slightly nervous smile. "Wow…" He just repeated. Now it was Samia's turn to blush.

"Thanks…" She murmured glancing down at her state of dress. "You look pretty dashing too in your Sherwani suit." She added as she gestured to him.

"My what?" Ezra's brow furrowed as he glanced down at his clothes. "Is that what this is called?"

Samia couldn't help but laugh. "Even while completely ignorant, you still such a charmer," She joked with a slight tilt of her head as her smile broadened, losing it's nervousness. Ezra laughed with a shrug.

"Hey, I'm not used to this kind of stuff. I'm from Hoenn," He reminded her. Samia nodded in understanding. Hoenn was a long ways off from the Rupak region which was where Samia's family hailed from. "I have to say though I like everything. It's all really cool."

"I'm glad you approve," Samia said with a nod. "So is it time for me to make my entrance?"

"I believe so," Ezra said mimicking her nod with a lopsided smile as he offered her his arm. "By the way…I'm glad you wanted me to escort you."

Samia rolled her eyes playfully as she linked their arms, being mindful of the way her saree draped. "Who else would I have picked? My other boyfriend?"

Ezra perked a brow. Samia scoffed.

"Are you kidding me!?" She groaned at him.

"Yes I am, because I know I'm your one, and only just as much as you are mine." A ghost of a smirk was on his lips as he watched the girl pout lightly. On impulse, he leaned down and captured those pouty lips in a tender kiss that Samia thought to return just as he pulled away, his smirk broadening. "Well, shall we?"

"You're supposed to lead the way," She retorted. Ezra merely nodded and guided her the way he had come. They waited just outside the entrance to the grand hall as one of the waiters for the night went inside to inform whoever needed to know that it was time for Samia's entrance.

Once the live band struck up and the lights dimmed a bit minus for the lights by the entrance of the massive hall, everyone hushed their talking to focus on the girl of the hour. Dawn gasped loudly, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. Marina was able to voice the navy haired girl's thoughts before Dawn could get over her initial surprise.

"She looks gorgeous…" The oldest Dragonite breathed, cocking her head to the side. There were multiple forms of agreement from her fellow Dragonites…and Aden. They all admired their friend with smiles as they watched Ezra guide her to her waiting father. Dawn squealed when Ezra leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek before handing her off to her father who did the same.

* * *

><p>The party didn't really pick up until the hired DJ appeared out of nowhere and encouraged people to gather on the dance floor to dance. All the songs mixed and played were of Samia's tastes and the current one that Dawn and Alex were dancing to was the upbeat <em>Die Young<em>. It was no surprise to see the two girls dancing together rather than their respective boyfriends who stood off awkwardly to the side. Usually Aden would be too busy behind the DJ table to care, but since he wasn't the choice of music mixer for the evening he was stuck with watching from the sidelines.

Alex and Dawn received a lot of attention as they slinked and twirled around each other. At one point, they pulled Samia from dancing with Ezra without any remorse and danced around her with refined moves that only came from years of practice. Samia couldn't help but cease dancing herself to watch and laugh at the pair who were attracting the attention of her family. Dawn giggled as she took Samia's hand and twirled her before she was passed to Alex who dipped her. Samia yelped in surprise as Alex brought her back up.

"Okay…" Samia laughed as she slowly flitted away from the pair. When they danced, they did it like their lives depended on it. She'd rather not be caught between the two for much longer. She decided to approach Ezra once again who was talking with Jason, Rolyn, Ian, and Drew. She knew May was off dancing with Patou somewhere while Jimmy remained back at the table with Marina as she engorged on the multitudes of food she piled on her plate.

"Baby!" Jason exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air before grabbing Samia in a vice grip and pulling her into him. She made a small noise of surprise as he held her tightly and pressed a long kiss to her cheek. Ezra perked a brow, his expression going blank, but Rolyn simply rolled her eyes, being used to Jason's eccentric and affectionate behavior. "Happy Birthday, sweetie." He smirked down at the shorter girl and Samia smiled.

"Thank you,"

"You wanna know what I got you?" Jason asked, his smirk growing. Samia forced her own smile while shaking her head. She could only imagine what the blatant pervert had decided to offer her as a gift. The look he was giving her wasn't easing her mind either.

"I'd rather be surprised…but if it's something that has to do with sex…"

"Oh, it better not," Rolyn interjected with one of her sassy neck rolls. Jason beamed at her and released Samia to wrap his arms around her. Rolyn pursed her lips as Jason buried his face in her neck, planting kisses there. Ezra took Samia's newfound freedom as the chance to wrap an arm around her waist.

On the dance floor, Patou and May had made their way towards Alex and Dawn. The professional dancing pair decided to take a break from showing off to enjoy some relaxed dancing with more of their friends. It wasn't until May was bumped into that everyone paused. May had whipped around, already beginning her apology, but all words died on her lips when she noticed just who had bumped into her.

"Jasmine?" May's squeal could be heard over the thumping bass of the music and her three dancing partners all stared with identical shocked gazes and the bleach blonde smirked with Marissa by her side looking as gruff as always with her mouth twisted to the side in distaste.

"Oh hey…" Jasmine drawled with a slow wave that consisted of her wiggling her fingers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex hissed coming up beside May. She gripped the brunette's shoulder reassuringly and May's wide eyes slowly narrowed. "This is a private party."

"That I was invited to," Jasmine retorted, placing her hands on her hips and leaning towards the purple haired Dragonite girl. Alex sneered, her grip on May's shoulder tightening. "As you must know, my family owns this place, plus my father is the mayor and…"

"Get to the point," Patou deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My family was invited by Samara's parents," Jasmine clarified.

"You mean Samia?" Dawn corrected.

"Whatever…" Jasmine said flippantly with a roll of her eyes. May seethed at how rude the girl could be…it wasn't exactly unexpected, but she just could not tolerate Jasmine's attitude, especially here in the last place she expected the girl to be.

"If your family was invited, why is the tomato with you?" Alex questioned, gesturing to Marissa. The quip at the girl's bright red hair had her scoffing as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her glare turned icy as she sized up the shortest of the Dragonite girls.

"Marissa is my plus one." Jasmine said with a smirk. Alex growled.

"C'mon guys, let's just keep dancing," May said quickly as she turned away from the pair. It was Jasmine's boisterous, unnecessarily loud cackle that made the brunette pause and turn back towards the lanky girl.

"You call all the flailing you were doing dancing?" Jasmine snorted with a shake of her head. "Why not spare yourself the embarrassment and just take a seat with your knocked up friend."

"That's it!" Alex growled, lifting her fist. Dawn quickly grabbed the fist and pulled Alex back.

"Who are you to judge?" Dawn inserted quickly, taking a step in front of Alex.

"Oh please, Marissa and I have been practicing every technique of dance since I was seven," Jasmine bragged with a flip of her hair.

"Alex and Dawn have you beat by three years," May inserted with a slight smile. Jasmine sent her a dirty look, but her smile didn't falter.

"As if some extra years could help them," Marissa murmured, more to Jasmine than anyone else. Said bleach blonde laughed too loud and offered her hand towards the red head for a high-five that was more of a tap of their finger. May couldn't help but roll her eyes. They were like stereotypical mean girls.

"If you're so sure of yourself, then let's see who the better dancer is," Alex snapped, her pink eyes flashing dangerously. Jasmine glanced back at Marissa who was smirking too evilly for May's liking. Jasmine smirked along with her and nodded once.

"Okay, us against you and the Energizer bunny," Jasmine said with a nod towards Dawn. The navy haired girl scoffed, clenching her hands into fists at her sides. Jasmine laughed behind closed lips as she began to saunter towards the middle of the dance floor with Marissa on her heels. Alex didn't hesitate to follow, dragging Dawn along with her. May and Patou exchanged a look before heading over to the side where the rest of their friends were.

"Hey, what's going on?" Samia asked as she gestured towards the middle of the dance floor where the two pairs of girls looked ready to face off.

"A…dance battle?" May laughed awkwardly with a shrug.

"Is that Jasmine?" Rolyn hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Did I fail to mention that my mother invited her and her family at the last minute?" Samia laughed nervously. Rolyn gave her a blank look and Samia shrugged.

"Are they really going to have a dance battle…seriously?" Ian deadpanned with a shake of his head.

"Seriously…" Drew sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"This should be interesting…" Ezra murmured to Samia. The short girl simply nodded as a new song started up and Jasmine and Marissa stepped forward, obviously moving to dance first.

"_Are you sure that you up for this? Do you think you can handle it_?" Jasmine smirked as she sang and twirled her hands over her head while rocking her hips from side to side. "_It's complicated. You might get frustrated_."

"_We got the moves that ya never seen. Let me show you just what I mean_," Marissa twirled up next to Jasmine and the crouched down slowly before snapping back up and whipping their hair. "_There's really no chance, that you can do our dance_."

"_Can't keep up, can't keep up, no? Try to keep, try to keep up, yea_." As Marissa and Jasmine sang and decided to dance circles around Dawn and Alex, the aforementioned pair shared blank looks while they had their arms crossed. "_Can't keep up, can't keep up, no_?"

"_Try to follow; watch me, if you think that you know then dance me_," Jasmine and Marissa struck poses as they ended up back to back once again. Dawn slapped a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. While the two of them had good execution, some of their moves were simple. A beginner could do them. "_Dance me if you can_."

"_Get it together or fall apart_," Alex sang at them before pursing her lips.

"_If you think it's not that hard, then dance me_," Jasmine slunk her way around Marissa before sliding right up to Dawn who immediately ceased her light laughing. Jasmine size her up and the navy haired girl blinked multiple times. "_Dance me if you can_…"

Alex glanced at Dawn as Jasmine took a few steps back to rejoin Marissa, a smug look on her face. Dawn smiled brightly and nodded once. They turned towards each other and in smooth synchronization, did a flurry of foot movements that had some spectators gasping in awe. What was best about the pair and their dancing was that they didn't stick to one style. They moved from a salsa to hip hop in an instant.

"_I know that you think that you're in control, but watch and learn cuz this is how we roll_," Alex sang as Dawn took a step back and allowed Alex to dance on her own. In her flats the purple haired girl got up on her toes before lifting her leg and spinning with the skill of a professional ballerina. "_Work it just like this; let's see you try to do that_." Alex stuck out her tongue as she did a releve that went right into a sharp _rond de jambe_.

"She really is a ballerina…" Samia murmured.

"You doubted she was?" May questioned with a smile.

"Can you blame me?"

"_What's the matter? Can't you figure it out? Cuz you look confused, mixed up, no doubt_." Dawn stepped forward and did a contemporary piece that had her saree whipping around her with her multiple spins. "_There's really no chance that you can do our dance_." Dawn whipped her hair and smirked as she jumped, reaching back and touching her heels before landing on the ground in front of Marissa and Jasmine. The crowd's verbal response was enough to make Jasmine scowl.

"_Can't keep up, can't keep up, no? Try to keep up, try to keep up, yea_." Alex and Dawn harmonized far better than Jasmine and Marissa as they went into a jive that had Marina giggling and wolf whistling from their table. "_Can't keep up, can't keep up, no? Oh, oh c'mon, c'mon_," The pair smirked as they interlocked arms and Alex did a flip over Dawn's back.

"Look at my parents' faces…" Samia chuckled as she pointed towards her parents who were watching with mouths agape and eyes wide. Sitting at a nearby table, Samia's Grandmother was grinning widely as she nodded with the music and clapped enthusiastically.

"_Try to follow; watch me, no, if you think that you know how, then dance me_," Alex and Dawn too each other's hands and began to mockingly tango as though they didn't even need to go all out against these other two girls. "_Dance me if you can_."

"_Get together or fall apart_!" Jasmine hissed rather than sang.

"_If you think it's not that hard, then dance me_," Alex and Dawn went back to back and mimicked Jasmine and Marissa's little snap back and hair whip. Jasmine groaned and stamped her foot like a child as they received wolf whistles from their friends. "_Dance me if you can_."

Jasmine glanced at Marissa and they silently agreed they needed to do something. Alex and Dawn took a step back briefly as Jasmine began to dip and roll her body in a manner that had parents covering the eyes of Samia's younger cousins. Marissa started doing the same and Alex scoffed as they started moving in unison.

Ian chuckled and shook his head. "This is becoming embarrassing." He managed to get through his light laughter.

"I'm recording it and putting it on MewTube," Jason said as he held up his dex and continued to videotape the spectacle. "I shall title it, 'Mean Girls Get Pwned'." Jason smirked and lifted his hand. Ian immediately gave him a high five as his laughter became more open.

"Make it stop!" Rolyn laughed with a shake of her head.

"_Try to follow watch me now_," Jasmine sang as she lifted her hands over her head, dragging her hair with them in an attempt to be sensual.

"_If you think that you know how_," Dawn sang back as she wound her hips in a circle. She resembled a hula dancer as she twisted her wrists. "_Then dance me, dance me if you can_."

"_Get together or fall apart_," Alex sang as she did intricate hand movements before slumping like she was a toy that had just gotten turned off. Dawn poked her lower back with a giggle and began moving again. "_If you think it's not that hard, then dance me, dance me if you can_."

Dawn gave Alex a brief look before they both got up on their toes while lifting one leg and hold the foot as they began to spin. "_Dance me if you can_…" They both jumped down into their final pose, breathing a little heavily but smirking nonetheless.

With the song now over, the crowd assembled broke into applause as they began to point at and congratulate Dawn and Alex who had obviously won this fight. Dawn squealed and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist in a hug. Alex made a gagging noise as she was lifted off the ground. The rest of the Dragonite girls approached them congratulating their friends on an inevitable victory.

"I believe the proper phrase for right now is…" May trailed off.

"You got served!" Patou, Samia, and Rolyn chanted pointing at Jasmine and Marissa before busting out into hysterical laughter. Jasmine made a noise that sounded like a cross between a loud high pitched shriek and a groan as she grabbed Marissa's hand and dragged her off as quickly as humanely as possible.

"You guys did great," May complimented as she joined in on Alex and Dawn's hug.

"Yea, thanks for making my party a memorable one," Samia laughed with a single nod.

"And I got it all on video," Jason said with a smirk.

"Good, because I wanna watch as I totally whipped the floor with those bimbos," Alex said before breaking into maniacal laughter.

"Okay calm down," Aden laughed lightly placing a hand on the small of her back.

* * *

><p><em>Holy nuggets that was…well it was interesting. That was the first time I ever written out dance and I mostly used stuff that I remember from my own dance class(for Dawn and Alex of course). We like to mix a lot of styles into one ALL the time. The last big number I did was a combination of Hip Hop, ballet and contemporary. My favorite move is a releve (a move where you go up on your toes)…a simple little move but I find it cute. Anyhow, I hope you all got a little laugh out of this like I did. It was a fun write.<em>

_Feedback would be excellent._

_~Rolyn~_


	37. Headway

_Okay, I'm actually not happy with the fact that I get to sleep one time every night and wake up nice and early in the morning. It just doesn't seem right. Oh and have I forgotten to mention I wake up starving? I've never woken up so hungry in my entire life than I have in the last couple of days. I've actually been eating breakfast and everyone knows that normal people don't eat breakfast…well I'm not normal so I guess it's fine that I eat breakfast but weird people don't eat breakfast and – GAH! I'm confusing myself! Goodness you all must be absolutely sick of my nonsense by now. I tip my hat to the lot of you who have stuck with me through my many stages of weirdness. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty Seven: Headway <em>

* * *

><p>"You know you have to choose now," Patou sighed with a sort of careless shrug of her shoulders. A lazy smile pulled at her lips as she crossed on leg over the other and placed her stacked hands on her top knee. Her turquoise eyes stared at the young woman before her as she nibbled on her bottom lip while scratching the bridge of her nose; it was a habit she had taken up since glasses were no longer a necessity; they were no longer there to be pushed up.<p>

"I know…" Rolyn murmured before biting the inside of her cheek. Patou nodded once, looking expectant at her God-sister who avoided her eyes at all cost as she feigned being lost in thought. Patou had a pretty good idea as to why she was hesitating.

"This should have been chosen months ago, by the way," Patou pressed, shifting in her seat.

Rolyn glanced at her briefly before turning her brown eyes on the wedding magazines spread out before her. Most of the major and some of the minor details for this wedding have been thought through and planned, minus the issue Patou had brought up to the former Princess today. Patou was almost completely done with the wedding dress, but Rolyn had yet to choose a maid of honor…

"I know." Rolyn repeated in a frustrated grumble.

"Jason was able to choose his best man right off the bat," Patou pressed. Rolyn shot the blonde a narrowed eyed look. It was easy for Jason. He and Drew have been friends since the very beginning of time! Of course he wouldn't have to put any thought into who he chose for his best man. Rolyn on the other hand…if she was going by who she met first technically it would have been Patou, but she barely remembers that time of her life. If she was going by who she knew longest, it would be either Alex or Dawn because they've been close the longest. If she was going by friendship…it wasn't hard to know she would choose May. Just like Alex and Dawn were close, so was she and the brunette.

"Ugh…" Rolyn groaned, running a hand through her hair. Patou twisted her mouth to the side as she watched her God-sister struggle. She could make this easy and offer the obvious option by saying the role as maid of honor should go to May, but she actually enjoyed watching the girl squirm so she kept her mouth shut.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," The ebony haired Hayden breathed.

"And you won't," Patou reassured.

"If I could I'd pick all of you!" Rolyn whined throwing her head back. "I love all of my friends! I can't just pick one right off the bat! I'm not a boy!" She continued to argue and Patou resisted the persistent need to roll her eyes. Rolyn could be a serious drama queen.

"I need you to pick a maid of honor right now because I need to get back to Victoria about the bridal party dresses," Patou said flatly with a sarcastic look and a single nod. Rolyn groaned again, dropping her face into her. Patou abused her forehead with a resounding slap of frustration. "Rolyn! We all know you want to pick May and honestly it would be best so she and Drew can walk down the aisle together. Frankly, I think it would be awkward if any of us did rather than May. I'd rather walk with Ian, thank you very much."

Rolyn stared at her God-sister for half a second before her distraught expression was replaced with that of pure excitement. Rolyn squealed in a very Dawn-like manner as she lunged for the blonde and wrapped her arms around her and continued on with her high pitched noise making. Patou sighed in relief, relaxing in her friend's arms moments before the other girl pulled away, still beaming contentedly.

"You're right. I shouldn't have lost my head over that," Rolyn sighed as she relaxed back against the headboard of her bed. Patou simply blinked, her expression.

"Sometimes, I begin to believe you're the one that's pregnant with all the mood swings," Patou muttered more to herself than to Rolyn, since the youngest Hayden was lost in her own land of satisfaction and was perfectly fine with going back into her own world of fantasizing about the events to come. "Okay," Patou said loudly, catching Rolyn's attention.

"We have everything done, yes?" Rolyn interjected before Patou could say anything. Little did she know, the golden haired girl was going to ask the very same thing. Shaking her head, Patou glanced down at her "Notepad of Dreams" as she liked to call it. Every detail pertaining to this upcoming wedding were scribbled inside.

"Tomorrow, we'll take a train ride over to Upper Diamond City and meet with Victoria to get us fitted for the bridal gowns _which_," she emphasized as she watch Rolyn open her mouth. The girl wasn't so much a bridezilla as she was an over-anxious bride. "Are all peacock green just like you requested." Patou couldn't help but smile in amusement when Rolyn sighed in relief. "Everything will be fine okay?"

"Okay…" Rolyn sighed with a nod

* * *

><p>"Hey,"<p>

Drew perked a brow as he sat up straight at his desk. Jason took a hesitant step into the other boy's room knowing very well that if you weren't verbally invited in, you weren't exactly welcome, but why should that stop him? Drew glanced over him over his shoulder, giving his childhood friend a bored look before turning back to his school work. If he didn't get this essay done, he wouldn't be able to compete in the winter coordinating tournament at school.

"What can I do for you?" Drew sighed, deciding to multitask. There wasn't much he could do when it came to Jason and when he wanted something.

"I need your help with something…" Jason sighed as he sauntered over to Drew's king sized bed. He always wondered why the green haired boy had such a large bed when the rest of them were stuck with full beds. He knew he should blame Jennifer, but since it was easier, he blamed Drew.

"And that something is?" Drew asked. Before Jason could respond and explain himself, Drew was speaking again. "And if it involves anything illegal, sex related, or self-dismemberment, you can go ask Ian." Jason furrowed his brow, looking hurt at his friend's speculation.

"You know there is more to me than that," The dark haired boy murmured.

"Prove it," Drew snorted. Jason stared at the back of his head, wondering just why they were best friends again. Sighing, the youngest Alvarez ran a hand through his hair, slumping his shoulders.

"I need your help doing something special for Rolyn," Jason said quietly. Drew cocked his head slightly to the side. "For the wedding…I started this song…"

"Of course you did," Drew murmured. Jason furrowed his brow. "Because you know how much my sister loves music because you just know my sister like that, so it's a given if you want to make her happy that I am going to help you," Jason laughed once behind closed lips.

"Of course you will."

Drew shot him a warning look over his shoulder.

"I promise that when you propose to May, I will be at your beck and call," Jason offered with a small nod and a lopsided smile. Drew tensed up at his words. He honestly didn't know why it bothered him so much when 'May' and 'propose' were in the same sentence. He didn't fear commitment; he knew that. He loved May, that would never change, but…

"You're making a face," Jason pointed out. Drew didn't even hear him get up from the bed and approach him. Jason poked the green haired boy on the cheek and Drew sucked his teeth and swatted the other boy's hand away. "You are gonna propose to May at some point, right? I mean, you've given her every sign of spending the rest of your life with her other than the actual engagement ring," Jason laughed with a shake of his head.

"I don't even know how I would do it," Drew admitted lowly.

"Well, in comparison to everything you've done for Little Red, I'll admit you have a lot to live up to," Jason sighed, pretending to be thoughtful on the matter. "Although the best thing about my favorite brunette is that she doesn't need the world. She doesn't need some grand proposal with everything but the kitchen sink… Honestly, all the girls are like that."

"Is Dawn really included in that?" Drew scoffed.

"Yea, even I question my own conclusions, but…the same way we are content with spending time with them, they are content as well," Jason said carefully, trying to word everything correctly. "I mean, I didn't even have a ring when I proposed to Rolyn and she was perfectly happy just by the fact that I asked."

"But…"

"It's okay if you want to offer May anything and everything she could ever want, but when it comes down to it, the only thing she'll ever really want is, obviously, you," Jason poked Drew in the cheek again and Drew swat his hand away again, this time with a light smile on his face.

"Since when did you get this profound?" He chuckled as he turned chartreuse eyes on his childhood friend. Jason smirked at him before shrugging carelessly.

"Under this completely sensual and fun-loving dog is the heart of a pure genius, my friend." Jason said raising his eyebrows briefly. Drew chuckled and shook his head. "Hey, if I have to run a school in the future, I obviously need to keep myself educated."

"So you're really gonna take over Arceus?"

Jason sighed. "I guess…I mean, I have to get the credentials first and whatnot. There is also the board members who have to find me suitable for the job once I graduate…" Jason trailed off.

"What about the journey?" Drew inquired. Jason perked a brow at him. "You know; the journey we've been planning since the moment we got our first pokemon?"

"Oh, it is still gonna happen!" Jason said quickly. "No doubt about that. Jocelyn spoke to my Dad about it; he agreed that some experience in the actual pokemon trainer field would do me some good. Only two other Alvarez men went on journeys and they were admittedly some of the best school presidents Arceus has ever seen…but Arceus hasn't seen me in charge yet." Jason smirked cockily and Drew rolled his eyes.

"What about the girls?" Drew inquired.

"Hell, we'll bring them with us! Obviously May is going to be some stiff competition for you in those contests, and maybe Rolyn and I will get pinned up against each other in a league tournament," Jason laughed with a shrug of broad shoulders. Drew laughed once behind closed lips. It had been a while since any of them have battled their significant others…

Drew gave his classic smirk as an idea came to mind.

"Jason, I have an idea for that wedding of yours…" He trailed off.

"Lay it on me." Jason cocked his head to the side, curious.

* * *

><p>"Hello, hello, hello!"<p>

"Jocelyn!" Dawn gasped, running down the winding staircase of the Dragonite house. The twenty three year old beamed as the excitable navy haired girl charged towards her with a wide smile pulling at pink lips. Jocelyn had not seen the house in full yet so that had prompted a visit…that and the plans she had in store for upcoming events.

"Jocelyn, long time, no see…" Marina said with a tired smile as she sauntered out of the kitchen to greet their guest. Jocelyn nodded towards the aqua haired beauty, unable to go for a hug with Dawn still latched to her like her like depended on it.

"Marina, you are looking absolutely gorgeous!" Jocelyn complimented as her eyes trailed down to the rounded tummy Marina now sported. "Won't be long now, will it?"

"Yup, May."

"What does this have to do with May?" Dawn inquired.

"Dawn, that's when the baby is due," Patou deadpanned as she came down the stairs, having heard the girls talking. "Which is why Rolyn had to move the wedding to April, remember?" Dawn blinked once, then twice before her mouth made an 'O' shape and she gasped dramatically. Jocelyn took that as the opportunity to pry the girl off of her.

"It is also the reason I am here!" Jocelyn said excitedly as she clasped her hands together. "I am planning all the parties: the engagement party, the bachelorette party, and of course, Marina's baby shower! By the way, we need to know the gender of that baby ASAP so people know what to buy." Jocelyn gave Marina a pointed look.

Marina pursed her lips and looked away.

"Did you even get told the gender yet?" Patou questioned, shifting her weight to one foot and perking a brow. "I think the baby is grown enough for the doctor to be able to tell."

"And she could tell…" Marina began quietly. Patou's eyes widened and Dawn cocked her head so far to the side that it looked unnatural. "She told Jimmy and me a while ago." The former model admitted with a sheepish smile. Dawn gasped dramatically.

"And you _didn't_ tell us?" Jocelyn gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth. Marina's sheepish smile as she absentmindedly began to stroke her tummy.

"Who didn't tell who something?" Alex questioned as she bounded into the front hall of the house.

"Marina," Dawn began to an accusatory point and glare, "Didn't tell us the gender of her baby and she's known for heaven knows how long!" Dawn clenched her eyes shut and hid her face in Jocelyn's shoulder, pretending to cry.

"What?" Alex hissed, pink eyes going wide as she approached the aqua haired beauty. Marina bit into her bottom lip as she took a step back. She knew Alex wouldn't actually physically harm her, especially in the condition she was currently in, but she had to keep in mind that Alex was also very unpredictable. "How dare you!?"

Marina scoffed, suddenly frustrated. "How dare you!?" She mimicked placing her hands on her hips. Alex perked a brow. "Last time I checked, this baby was mine and Jimmy's, not any of yours so whatever final decisions we make does not concern any of you." Pointed looks were given to all. "Besides, how did you know I wasn't gonna tell you!? Maybe it slipped my mind with everything else going on!"

Alex took a step back, pursing her lips and avoiding the older girl's narrowed gaze.

"You're right…" Patou sighed with a pout. "We're sorry 'Rina…" There were nods of agreement.

"You better be," Marina grumbled. "Now if May and Rolyn show up, I'll tell you the gender of my baby."

"Someone say my name?" Rolyn sang as she came strutting down the stairs, a lopsided smile on her face. May wasn't too far behind, with her eyes casted downward as she typed away on her dex.

"We didn't say it three times, so I'm not sure why you showed up," Alex murmured. Rolyn whipped her head in the purple haired girl's direction and her eyes slowly narrowed into the infamous Hayden glare. Alex smiled sheepishly as she took two large steps that put her behind Patou.

"I'm glad you guys are here," Marina said with a smile. "Let's take this to the living room."

"Ugh, please," Jocelyn groaned with a slight smile. "I have been on my feet all day and I just need to sit down." She ranted as she scurried off in the direction of the living room. The rest of the girls were quick on her heels to claim their own seats on the couches available.

"Okay…" Marina sighed as she carefully sat herself down and eased herself into a comfortable position. "I have a bit of news for you guys." A sudden smile came to her face.

"The gender! Tell us the gender!" Dawn squealed. May was suddenly attentive, putting her dex away for later. It had almost slipped her mind that Marina was far enough along for the gender of her baby to be known. No one really questioned it. Honestly, no one kept up much with this change in Marina's life besides being aware of the baby's due date and how many months have passed by. The only ones really in on everything was Jimmy and Samia and that was because they were with Marina every step of the way, accompanying on the doctor visits and such.

"Oh my gosh! You never told us the gender!" Rolyn gasped, slapping her hands to her cheeks.

"Well I'm gonna tell you now," Marina said with a smile. Rolyn squealed much like Dawn.

"Jimmy and I are having…"

"A unicorn!" Alex inserted.

Patou slapped her upside the head.

"Continue," She said with a smile directed towards Marina. The aqua haired beauty gave a grateful smile in return.

"We're having a boy," Marina finally said with a nod.

There were simultaneous screams. Jocelyn had even gone so far as to jump up to stand on the couch and start bouncing like a child on Christmas morning. Alex was now on the floor writhing and groaning as though someone had just hit her in the stomach with a shadow ball.

"A boy…" May breathed with a bright smile.

"A boy!" Patou squealed.

"Why!?" Alex cried, throwing her head back. "Why did it have to be a boy!?"

"I'll have to put on the baby shower invitations that this is a shower for a bouncing baby boy, so you get the correctly oriented gifts," Jocelyn said excitedly as she clapped her hands together. "And you know what? I'll just get the cutest baby boy clothes in the Jigglypuff baby outlet."

Alex continued to roll around on the floor while groaning.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

All heads whipped around to see a primly dressed Officer Jenny standing in the threshold that went into the front hall of the house. Everyone went silent as the blue haired officer perked a brow in question.

"The door was open, so I hope you don't mind that I let myself in," Officer Jenny said as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Alex did it!" Dawn exclaimed suddenly while pointing towards the shortest of the Dragonite girls. Alex's bubblegum pink eyes widened as she climbed back onto the couch.

"I swear it wasn't me! I was holding it for a friend! My Sableye made me do it!" Alex babbled while frantically shaking her head. She received strange looks from those gathered around her and an amused look from Officer Jenny.

"Calm down, I'm not here for any of you," The young looking sister of many said with a shake of her head. "However, I am here on all of your account. We've reached a breakthrough in the case regarding the destruction of your home."

"What?" May gasped suddenly perking up.

Office Jenny approached the group of girls and took a seat in an armchair without it being offered. Crossing one leg over the other, she got herself comfortable and reclined in the chair. "We have found our first Favon that had been checked into a pokemon center."

"Really?" Rolyn breathed.

"It was checked in by a young man who goes by the name of Austin Turner," Officer Jenny began as she stacked her hands on her knees. "While we weren't going to jump to conclusions and believe that the first person we connected a Favon to would be the culprit, we continued looking for others who may have checked a Favon in while doing a background check on Austin. Apparently he's a coordinator who has been traveling since his graduation from the local High School here in a nearby town called Peridot City one year prior."

"But…we don't know an Austin…" Rolyn said with a shake of her head. "And neither does Jason as far as I know."

"I didn't think you did. Besides, he hasn't been anywhere near Jewel for the last six months. He has been participating in contests all the way in Kanto which is thousands of miles from here," Officer Jenny said.

"Then why bring him up?" May questioned. "He obviously didn't do it."

"Obviously he didn't…" Officer Jenny agreed. "But there was one thing that stood out about this boy that caught my attention…"

"And that was…" Alex trailed off.

"He is the first cousin of Jasmine Cochrane," Officer Jenny finally sighed. May felt her blood run cold at the mention of the other girl. She had to admit; this was the last thing she had been expecting to hear. She had put Jasmine far from her mind for a while now…or at least she put Jasmine and her possible connection to this act of arson far from her mind. She didn't like pointing fingers and wholeheartedly believed in the thought innocent until proven guilty. Even now this still proved nothing.

"Everything comes back to that little witch," Patou grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. "Might as well just arrest her now."

"We still have no hard evidence that it was her that committed the crime. As far as we know, Austin has had his Favon with him from the moment he left Jewel," Officer Jenny said quickly in hopes of defusing the explosion of accusation and angry words that were sure to erupt.

"Well, couldn't he have sent the pokemon to her? Pokemon transfers are very much possible," Marina said smartly with a nod of her head.

"Yes, they are. However, there is no way of keeping track of them. Pokemon transfers aren't recorded. They just happen. If we really wanted to check, we'd have to take apart every pokeball teleporter from every center of arena Austin has stopped at and we don't even have a narrowed time frame. He could have sent the pokemon at any time, if he even did."

"Then we're still at a dead end," May murmured.

Officer Jenny shook her head.

"Not necessarily," She said quickly. "With this information, we'll look more into Austin and we have been given a warrant to sweep Jasmine's house along with questioning her so if there is anything to be found, we will find it."

May nodded. "Thank you…"

Officer Jenny smiled in a bittersweet way. "No problem girls. I'll update you when I receive any more news." The blue haired officer added as she stood from her seat and made a beeline towards the way that she had come.

"I'll see you out," Jocelyn offered with a sweet smile.

Once the two older woman were out of sight, looks were exchanged.

"What are you guys thinking?" May asked quietly.

"What can we think?" Marina said just as quietly.

"At least there is progression in the case?" Dawn offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why can't we just convict Jasmine now and be done with it?" Alex growled with narrowed eyes.

"Because she isn't guilty…yet," Patou murmured.

"Guys," May sighed. "Let's not get all upset over this. We're fine, we have a new house, almost everything has been replaced…"

"Yea, but…" Alex began only to be cut off by May clapping at her with a stern look.

"No buts. We have to focus on the important stuff now." May looked towards Marina who smiled softly before turning to look at Rolyn.

"May is right!" Jocelyn said, suddenly reappearing in the living room. "We have so much to do! The engagement party is gonna be held on Valentine's Day next weekend, then at the end of February, we'll have the baby shower, then all during March, we are on wedding duty because April is coming up fast."

"Um, you are forgetting the bachelorette party!" Patou inserted with a smirk.

"And of course there's that! Ugh, we have a tight schedule with all this happening and school." Jocelyn groaned with a shake of her head.

"I think we can handle it," May said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Finally all done. Well since I haven't focused on the whole fire incident when I had all these plans for it, I brought it back up. I hope none of you forgot about it. Like I've said probably a trillion times before, things should get moving from here. This is probably going to be the last chapter posted in 2012... or maybe last chapter was, I dunno. Can't predict the future as I type this. Anyhoo I hope you all had an excellent Christmas and that your New Years is just as amazing since…yea only amazing people would be reading this story. Anyways I will get right on the next chapter…after I finish the next chapter of Quintessence.<em>


	38. Fitting

_Almost the end of the week! I am excited even though I don't do anything during the week besides take care of my mother. I'm so lazy, you all probably think I'm a deadbeat, but I'm not! I've been working on that novel and I've been looking up publishing houses. I have ambitions guys. I can't be twenty and not have any. I hope everyone had a good new year. Mine was pretty standard, hanging out with friends and then toasting with them into the new year. Then I had my birthday! Gosh I'm so old! I've been at this for like five years! My goodness…worst part is, I don't plan on stopping. Well I guess that's not the worst part, is it? Well, thank you all for reading. You're all perfect._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty Eight: Fitting<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright! Move it! I want all of you in that car in the next twenty seconds or all hell is breaking loose!" Patou called out as she pulled the door opened and ushered the six girls out the house. There were grumbles of annoyance mixed with excited chatter and giggles as one by one the inhabitants of the Dragonite house sauntered towards the shiny jet-black truck that was running and waiting for them.<p>

"Who died and made you the woman in charge," Alex grumbled as she passed Patou. The blonde shot the shorter girl a dirty look and Alex merely smirked back in response.

"Listen here, Frodo," Patou began. "I have been running myself ragged trying to make every little detail of this wedding as perfect as it needs to me. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a week, I see lace everywhere I go, and I did not have my Nutella this morning. Don't test me and get your ass in that car."

Alex blinked in surprise before scurrying off. Marina and Samia laughed at her expense as they watched her practically throw herself into the car.

"Pat, your acting skills are improving," Samia mused with an approving nod. Patou smiled at her sweetly. "You just might give Marina a run for her money."

"What!?" Marina screeched uncharacteristically.

"Shh, just keep walking, honey," Samia cooed as she placed her hands on Marina's shoulders and guided her towards the car. As they moved away Patou could hear Marina complaining about how she was losing her touch in the theater and might as well label herself as a 'has never been' right then and there.

Patou turned away from them just as a familiar brunette made her way past. "Oh! May!" Patou grabbed the blue eyed girl by the upper arm and May whipped around as she was pulled back. She made a small noise of surprise as she stumbled in front of the blonde. Patou beamed at her, sighing happily at the fact that she had caught May. "I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"About what?" May inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"About your duties as maid of honor," Patou said as though it were the most obvious conversation topic. May blinked in surprise before narrowing her eyes a bit. That didn't deter Patou's smile.

"My duties as what?" May asked slowly, crossing her arms over her chest. Now that deterred Patou's smile. It was easy to realize just what was happening here.

"Rolyn didn't tell you, did she?"

"No…" May drawled while shaking her head. Patou made an animalistic noise that sounded like an excellent cross between a Charizard and a Blastoise. Finding that terrifying noise as her cue to go, May scurried off much like Alex had done moments before her. "Jeez…she's testy."

"Nah, that's her normally," Dawn giggled as she climbed into the car. May had to resist her own smile as she climbed in after her. All of them got situated in the car with Alex, Marina, and Samia in the farthest back row, Dawn and May in the second row with a seat vacant next to them and the passenger seat vacant as well. In the driver seat, May was surprised to find Patou's older brother Adrian.

"Hey Adrian," The brunette greeted.

"Oh, hey…" He drawled with a lazy smile.

"I see you're driving us to the train station as a favor to your sister?" May tried with a smile as she leaned forward a bit to talk to the older guy more clearly. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"More like she forced me to. I'm pretty sure if I didn't, you'd find my body in a ditch." May's smile quickly melted away as she leaned back in her seat just as the back door was flung open and Rolyn was basically thrown into the seat available before the door slammed shut. May cringed at the sight of a disheveled Rolyn wondering what Patou had done to her.

"Okay, let's get moving," Patou barked as she hopped into the passenger seat next to her brother. Adrian perked a brow at her. She looked right back at him with a similar look. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"For you to take a chill pill."

"I suggest you get to driving because I just so happened to take a 'whoop-yo-ass' pill before I left the house," She growled, giving him a hard look with bright turquoise eyes. Adrian laughed once from behind closed lips as he put the car and gear and began to pull out of the semi-circle driveway.

"I thought the doctor took you off that?" Adrian gave her a crooked smile. Patou slapped him upside the head, but she couldn't help but smile back.

"Why would a doctor every prescribe that?" Dawn inquired with a furrowed brow and a shake of her head. Rolyn reached over May and slapped the navy haired girl upside the head much like Patou had done with her brother. The younger girl yelped, her hands flying up to cover the spot Rolyn had just hit. "What was that for!?"

"Because that was a stupid question."

"There are no stupid questions," Dawn countered in a matter of fact tone.

"I beg to differ," Samia mumbled. Dawn pouted as they drove off in the direction of the train station. From there, they would be taking a train to Sinnoh where they would meet with Ian's mother at her personal studio to get measurements for whatever bridal party gown Rolyn had chosen…then again the former Princess has been indecisive lately. That might change.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look who decided to pay his mother a visit," Victoria chided as she flicked Ian in the forehead. The dark haired boy furrowed his brow as he heard snickers from behind him. Drew and Jason exchanged amused looks, just as Victoria leaned down in her impossibly tall heels to wrap her arms around her son. "Mmm, I've missed my baby…"<p>

"I missed you, too, Mom…" Ian mumbled, albeit a bit begrudging after hearing someone cough to cover a laugh behind him. His golden eyes narrowed as he made a mental note to feed both boys to his Salamence later on. He was sure Rolyn and May wouldn't mind.

"Have you called your father lately?" Victoria gasped as she pulled away from her son and placed her hands on his shoulders. Ian merely nodded since he had just spoken to his father one day prior. "Oh, that's good. He misses you, too. Ugh, you're too old, sweetie. I liked it better when you were at my hip." She cupped his chin and Ian managed a small smile.

"Mom, let me introduce my friends,"

"Oh, I already know these two," Victoria waved off her son as she moved past him and approached Drew and Jason who had been laughing quietly with one another up until then. Victoria smiled beautifully at them and the two boys merely stared. "I've heard too much about you guys. You are much cuter in person."

Both boys blushed. They hadn't seen an older woman so beautiful since Marina's mother, Florence. It was Ian's turn to look amused as he watched his two friends just stare with their mouths open.

"Now who is the one getting married again?" Victoria inquired looking between the two. Drew quickly pointed to Jason who sputtered. Ian rolled his eyes, laughing once behind closed lips. "Jason!"

"You know my name?" Jason practically gasped. Victoria gave him a strange look while cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Of course I do! Ian talks about you all the time," Victoria smirked inwardly. "He _adores_ you."

"Mom!"

"I mean that in the most platonic way! Victoria added quickly. "You are one of the best guy friend my son has ever had, so thank you for being there for my little sweetie." She placed her hand on Jason's cheek and he blushed forty shades of red before awkwardly clearing his throat. "Aw, Ian! You were right! He is cuter when he blushes!"

Jason shot Ian a pointed look over Victoria's shoulder.

"Mom, I will destroy you!" Ian growled.

"Ian, don't be mean or I won't give you your surprise," Victoria said in a sing son voice as she pulled away from Jason. The green eyed boy looked towards Drew who simply shrugged before crossing his arms over his chest. He was just there. He didn't know why, but he had to admit he was more entertained here than at home where he'd probably be watching Aden clean the house while Paul played Call of Duty all day and Jimmy furthered his research on pregnancy even though he'd probably read every book and article available.

"What surprise?" Ian asked slowly.

"This surprise!" Victoria laughed as she went around the corner that lead to her office in her studio and pulled someone along behind her. Ian's eyes narrowed briefly before he decided to introduce his palm to his forehead with a resounding slap. Drew and Jason gave him simultaneous strange looks as Ian's mother pulled a man towards them.

He was a handsome man; it was impossible to ignore that with angular features that included a strong jaw and a narrow, straight nose. His eyes were a jade green color with flecks of gold that were emphasized by the mischievous gleam the man's eyes took. His hair, although in disarray looked perfect on him and was a natural straw blonde color. Trailing behind the man was a lax Ninetails that looked like it couldn't care less as it sauntered over before delicately taking a seat and yawning.

"Bloody hell…" Ian grumbled. The man smirked. Jason looked towards Drew with one brow perked and the green haired Hayden merely shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as his engaged friend.

"Is that any way to greet your favorite Uncle?" The blonde man chuckled, hiding his hands within his trouser pockets. Ian bristled, crossing his arms over his chest – an indignant look quickly came to his features.

"Who said you were my favorite?" Ian retorted.

"I did," The man gave a sarcastic smile and Ian rolled his golden eyes. His mother merely smiled inwardly as she watched the minor exchange from the sidelines. Soon enough, the man turned away from his nephew, zeroing in on the other two young present. He smirk returned as he stepped past Ian, approaching Drew and Jason. "Well, if it isn't my lucky day, no one told me I was meeting a Hayden today."

"You'll meet another in a little bit," Victoria inserted. Ian's uncle seemingly ignored her, giving the eldest of the Hayden siblings a blatant once over. Drew shifted uncomfortably under the other man's gaze before shooting a hand out and offering a charming smile.

"You knew I was friends with Drew…" Ian grumbled. He was actually ignored.

"Drew Hayden, pleasure to meet you," Drew greeted with a slight bow of his head. He was given another once over before his hand was met and the two of them shook.

"Francesco Romano," He introduced in return before dropping Drew's hand without a second thought and turning towards Jason who had just been awkwardly standing there up until then. Francesco couldn't help but laugh once behind closed lips. Were all of Ian's friends this delicious looking? He taught his nephew well. "And who might you be?"

Jason cleared his throat awkwardly as Ian's uncle gave him a more thorough once over. If it didn't sound so absurd, Jason would have said that he could feel the guy's eyes moving over him. He even went as far as to lean back and take a look at his rear end! Jason was a little caught off guard for two reasons; one, because Ian's Uncle was checking him out blatantly with no shame and two, because he was being out-perverted.

"Jason Alvarez, Mr. Romano…" Jason said, offering his own charming smile, just as Drew had.

"Please call me Francesco…now how old are you?"

Jason's brow shot up. "Twenty," He responded automatically with a shrug of his shoulders.

Francesco's smirk turned downright wolfish. "Really…" He drawled.

"He's getting married!" Ian suddenly interjected.

"Really," Francesco deadpanned, his expression going blank. Jason gave a grin and nodded.

"Yea, so lose any ideas you got going through your head, you pedophile," Ian chided. Francesco gave him a bored look before flipping his nephew the bird.

"That's kinda why I wanted you here," Victoria spoke up once again as she approached her brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Francesco didn't reject the contact as he pouted childishly at the fact the cute boy with the nice eyes was engaged. "You see, my brother here is an excellent photographer. He taught Ian everything he knows and he's even been on the other side of the camera back in his day."

"You speak as though back in my day was ages ago," Francesco said, shooting his sister a narrowed eyed look. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I thought he could photograph the wedding," Victoria offered. "He'll even do it for free."

"Victoria!" Francesco growled. He was ignored and Ian laughed once at his Uncle's expense.

"He'd be happy to do it," Victoria sighed while pulling away from her brother. "What do you say, Jason? Think your bride to be would be alright with it?" She cocked her head to the side ever so slightly and all Jason could do was nod. The woman was gorgeous. Ian looked a lot like her, too…

"Hello?"

Everyone perked at the new voice and turned just in time to see Patou walking with a purpose from the main door of the studio. Victoria beamed and approached the blonde before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Patou smiled as they exchanged greetings just as the rest of the girls made their way in. Dawn made sounds of awe as she looked around and took in unfinished and finished dresses alike on mannequins; not to mention the design sketches pinned up on the walls.

"Took you all long enough," Jason remark, shooting the group of girls a lopsided smile. Rolyn huffed, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"I told them to hurry!" Patou groaned, throwing her head back. "But do these girl's listen to me? No!" She remark as she turned narrowed eyes on her six friends. The only one who regarded the glare was Samia who gave a sheepish smile and shrug.

"Let me guess," Francesco suddenly voiced as he brought a hand to his chin and catching the girls' attention. "This must be the bridal party." He gave a smirk that had Alex blinking rapidly before she leaned into Dawn, asking in a loud whisper who the sex on legs was. Francesco's smirk broadened.

"Ah, you're Francesco Romano!" Marina gasped, before clamping her hands over her mouth. "Oh my goodness, this is amazing! I love your modeling pictures and your photography is exquisite," She breathed.

"Don't get too excited, Brainy, or that baby is gonna pop out prematurely." Alex quipped. Samia shot her an incredulous look to which Alex responded to with a grin.

"Marina Sanchez, it is a pleasure," Francesco addressed with a slight bow. Marina's cheeks flushed bright red as she placed her hands on her round tummy.

"You know who I am?"

"But of course," Francesco chuckled. "How could I not recognize the daughter of Florence Sanchez? Besides, I've seen a bit of your work, too." He winked at her and Marina made a high pitched noise that sounded much like a sound one would usually hear coming from Dawn. Marina easily blamed it on the hormones.

"Francesco is Ian's Uncle," Jason murmured toward Rolyn. The glasses wearing girl looked towards him, briefly furrowing her brow. "Victoria said that he'd be willing to take pictures at the wedding." Jason smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back, but the smile quickly disappeared as Jason was nudged away and replaced by the Uncle in question.

Francesco took up Rolyn's hand and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles before smirking up at her. Rolyn blinked in surprise as her cheeks burned with a blush. She easily became charmed by Francesco's good looks.

"You must be the bride to be, Ms. Rolyn Hayden…" He drawled her name in such a way that made her giggle lightly. Jason gave her an incredulous look from the side.

"Why don't we get to that dress fitting?" Victoria suddenly interjected with a clap of her hands.

* * *

><p>May stared at herself in the mirror and smiled lightly. The dress Rolyn had chosen was beautiful. It was floor length and flowing with Marina's growing tummy in mind. For the other girls, their dresses were strapless with sparkling beading going along the sweetheart neckline. For May, since she was the maid of honor, her dress had one small difference and that was the single strap that looked light roses going over her right shoulder. The dress was a deep mixture of blue and green – Patou was adamant about them calling it peacock green though. All in all it was a gorgeous dress.<p>

"You look amazing…"

May smiled at Drew's reflection in the mirror and leaned back as he wrapped her arms around her middle. She hummed in content as Drew leaned his chin on her shoulder and she rested her head against his.

"Your sister has excellent tastes…" May finally murmured.

"It's not the dress that makes you look amazing," Drew said lowly into her neck before pressing a kiss just below the brunette's ear. May shivered and a hot blush crawled up the back of her neck before warming her cheeks.

She looked into the mirror once again, smiling inwardly at the sight of Drew holding her close while he nuzzled her neck with his eyes closed. She couldn't help but let her peacock green bridesmaid's dress shift to white in her mind's eye. She could picture it; her hair was done up intricately and in her hands was a bouquet of flowers while Drew looked dashing in his tuxedo rather than the flannel and dark washed jeans she was sporting.

May's breath hitched in her throat noticeably and Drew's eyes snapped open. "Something wrong?" He inquired, meeting her gaze through the mirror. May smiled at him and shook her head.

"Just worried about my duties as Maid of Honor…" She lied with a shrug of her shoulders. Drew chuckled before pressing his lips to her cheek in a brief, but tender kiss.

"You have nothing to worry about. You just have to be there to convince Rolyn to go through with it when she has doubts and then you have to make an embarrassing speech at the reception, simple as that," He said smartly. May couldn't help but laugh.

"You're right…I don't know why I was so bothered…" She murmured. She didn't want to bring up what was actually going through her head. She didn't know what kind of response she'd get if she brought up the prospect of her and Drew getting married. It was different for Rolyn and Jason. They had different circumstances – longer history. May knew she loved Drew…far more than she thought she could ever love one guy, and she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him…

He had to feel the same. He has proved it whether through song, jewelry, or just plain old words. May couldn't help but smile fondly as she recalled the several occasions Drew had promised he's be there for her. While that may be true, she didn't feel like it was the right time or place. Rolyn was getting married. Marina was having a baby right after. There was too much to focus on. All she needed right now was the promise that one day…

"One day…" May sighed to herself.

"One day?" Drew repeated in question.

May tensed. "One day, I will be able to understand just how crazy your sister is," She lied again with a forced laugh. "I mean, married at nineteen? Only you Haydens, I swear…"

"How many times have I heard that one…?" Drew murmured more to himself than the brunette in his arms. May heard him anyways and couldn't help a light chuckle as she leaned back into him. Drew smirk and held her tighter, humming in appreciation of the closeness.

"Ah!" Victoria suddenly appeared at the couple's side and pried them apart. May gave a sheepish smile as she let herself be pulled from her boyfriend's arms, but Drew was a little more reluctant. The dark haired fashion designer gave him a tight look and he finally took a step back, brow furrowed in mild annoyance. "As endearing as your romance is, I don't want anything happening to this dress before the wedding happens. Sorry, its designer logic."

"Rolyn is the same way," May chuckled in spite of the fact that it has been weeks since Rolyn has actually designed anything.

"Yes, well," Victoria sighed as she inspected the dress on the brunette. May tried to remain still under the older woman's gaze and after a short moment of awkward silence, Victoria finally hummed in affirmation while nodding. "It looks wonderful on you, May. I think only a few alterations at the bottom so that it doesn't drag too much and it'll be perfect."

"Thank you, Ms. Romano," May said with a sweet smile. Victoria placed her hands on the blue eyed girl's shoulders, gave them a light squeeze and then turned away.

"Alright, why don't you get changed before you get cozy with your boy again," Victoria smiled lopsidedly at the blush that stained May's cheeks. Drew shifted uncomfortably behind the two woman, clearing his throat awkwardly. Victoria chuckled before taking the brunette's hand and leading her away and towards the changing room where she could help May out of her dress.

Drew watched the two woman, mainly paying mind to the genuine smile that pulled at May's lips as she and Victoria spoke with one another. His attention was finally torn away from May when he felt something brush up against his leg. Glancing down, Drew came eye to eye with the Ninetails that had made its appearance earlier on with Ian's Uncle.

"So you and the brunette?"

Drew resisted the automatic reaction of jumping when he felt someone talk right next to his ear. Instead, he slowly turned to find Francesco smiling at him coyly while leaning in closer than the green haired boy would have liked. Drew took an inconspicuous step away and the older man chuckled lightly.

"Calm down, pretty boy, you act as though I'm going to eat you." Francesco smirked at his own words and Drew perked a brow. "Sorry, but you're not exactly my type."

"Luckily…" Drew murmured.

"Don't be rude, pretty boy. Ninetails doesn't take kindly to bad attitudes." Drew glanced at the pokemon in question, catching it in mid-yawn. He perked a brow again, only to blink in surprise at the look the pokemon had just given him. Did that Ninetails just death glare? "Surrounded by all this talk of marriage has you thinking, doesn't it?"

"W-What?" Drew cursed himself for stammering.

"You're not the only one," Francesco continued. "Your girlfriend is looking pretty thoughtful, too…"

"What?" Drew repeated, his brow shooting up.

"But," Francesco shrugged, looking very much nonchalant. "That's just a speculation. What do I know?" The blonde smirked before taking a step away from the Hayden heir. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go harass my adorable little nephew and his hot friend."

Drew made a face, easily hiding the fact that the other man's words were stirring something in him.

* * *

><p><em>All finished…with this chapter. But there is like seven chapters left so…almost done entirely and then heaven's knows what I'll do. I'm almost finished with Quintessence too. I think there is about five or four chapters left for that one. I'm actually still debating a sequel for that one. I think I might skip over season two of Winx and just move to season three. I already incorporated a lot from future seasons in this first story anyways…and why am I talking about Quintessence under ML? Jeez…next chapter I will probably be doing the run around for wedding stuff and maybe have other couple moments. I dunno, tell me what you think.<em>

_Feedback would be great._

_~Rolyn~_


	39. Vignette

_It's weird I've been recently taking up the habit of updating one story each week instead of both in the same week. Hopefully I can fix this at least by this week. I don't know if it's because I've been busy when really I haven't…well at least not that much, or because I've just been lazy which is something I've been trying to avoid, Although I have been getting to sleep earlier than usual. Anyhoo, this chapter…I'm a little unsure of what I'm doing here besides looking more into the mystery of who burned the Dragonite House. So…bear with me. I've been…dealing with certain things (more like people) lately so, I'm a little off kilter. Hopefully I can get myself back on track before I get really busy. Dance is starting up again and I have another play. Enjoy this new chapter._

_Warning: A little hint of inappropriate language and such ahead..._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirty Nine: Vignette<em>

* * *

><p>"The police have made a break through with the investigation about the fire at the Dragonite House…" Michelle sighed as she kept her half-lidded, bored gaze locked on her tablet. She barely went anywhere without it. It stored all her pictures for 'She Says' and other things concerning the magazine, but it was also her means of research.<p>

"Really…" Jasmine sighed, her brow furrowing. She could care less about anything to do with those Untouchables. Jasmine could honestly say she detested each and every one of them for so many different reasons; especially May. She couldn't even fight her own battles. It was like the rest of her friends acted as a constant shield, surrounding her.

"They say they found one person in possession of the pokemon Favon," Michelle said lowly as her eyes flickered up from the screen of her tablet. She watched as Jasmine shifted in her seat behind her desk. They were currently held up in the small room in a hidden corner of campus in the literature department where 'She Says' comes together. They had been waiting on Marissa when Michelle had been informed on the breakthrough in the investigation due to an anonymous informant.

"Who cares?" Jasmine snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"The trainer's name is…Austin Turner," Michelle made a mental note of the way Jasmine tensed up at the name. "He's an aspiring coordinator currently traveling through the Kanto region on his way to winning his second Ribbon Cup."

"He always was a show off." Jasmine grumbled.

"So you do know him."

"He's my cousin," Jasmine sighed with a careless wave of his hand. "On my mother's side actually. He's also dating that pink haired holier-than-though girl, Lana. Only reason I'm civil with her is because apparently she's going to be family and I want to have a major role in that wedding."

"How two faced of you." Michelle grumbled with a slight crooked smile. Jasmine merely shrugged.

"It is what it is." She said flipping bleached blonde hair over her shoulder. "So Austin has a Favon, huh? What does that say for this investigation?"

"You know the Dragonite Girls have already been pointing their fingers at you." Michelle murmured, turning towards Jasmine and giving her a pointed look. Jasmine blinked her snake yellow eyes once before huffing and tilting her head up, sticking her nose in the air. "This doesn't help your case."

"What case!?" Jasmine practically screeched. "Those dim-wits have nothing on me and neither does the police. So what if I'm related to the first owner of a Favon they could find? That means nothing in a court of law. I'm as innocent as the day I was born."

"Pardon me for having my doubts…" Michelle grumbled.

Jasmine scoffed. "You think I did it?"

"No…" Michelle drawled. "I just believe that you are far from innocent." Jasmine made a face as Michelle looked towards her tablet once again. "You're a conniving little witch, Jasmine, however if you weren't, I wouldn't be able to tolerate you."

"Don't talk down to me, Michelle," Jasmine hissed. "You do it again and you'll regret it."

"What? You'll burn down my house?"

Jasmine made an animalistic sound deep in her throat that Michelle ignored. A stale silence gripped the two supposed friends for only a few seconds before the door to their working station flew open, slamming into the wall as the fiery haired Marissa made her entrance. She easily picked up on the tension that hung between the two girls and scowled.

"Whatever is twisting your panties, get over it. I'm not dealing with your crap today…" Marissa chided as she sauntered over to her desk and set down her laptop bag to pull out the device.

"Who said I'm wearing panties?" Jasmine said with a smirk.

"Slut." Marissa hissed.

"I've been called worse by my father." Jasmine retorted without missing a beat. Marissa didn't respond, instead she focused on booting up on her computer to get her article going for the next issue of 'She Says'. She had a lot of material seeing as there was a whirlwind of gossip going around. Between the President's assistant and daughter, Jocelyn, getting caught having a raunchy encounter with her boyfriend in one of the copier rooms and Jimmy Talon quitting the football team for the season to focus on his baby mama, this next issue should be better than the last.

"Did you hear, Marissa?" Michelle began, giving Jasmine a secret smirk. "Jasmine is going to jail for arson."

"What?" Marissa growled, whipping around in her seat to look at the aforementioned blonde. Jasmine made a noise that sounded like a cross between a drowning Glameow and a Charzard before throwing the closest object at her mint haired companion. Michelle ducked, easily avoided getting hit upside the head by a glue stick.

"Go fuck yourself Michelle." Jasmine exclaimed, shooting Michelle a deadly glare that would have had anybody else running for the hills. "I already told you I'm innocent. They have absolutely nothing on me."

"For now…" Michelle sighed.

Jasmine opened her mouth to retort with another scathing remark, but was cut off by the annoying pop song she had chosen as this week's ringtone for her Dex. She groaned and pulled the device out of the back pocket of skinny jeans. She huffed when she say her mother's image flashing on the screen before she slid her finger across the accept icon to take the call.

"Yes, Mother…" She practically growled.

"_Jasmine, honey, you sound like an animal. You're a lady. Conduct yourself as such_." These were Miranda's first words and Jasmine rolled her eyes before sitting up a little more straight and crossing on leg over the other.

"Yes, Mother?" Jasmine repeated, this time, speaking like usual.

"_Very good_," Miranda congratulated like she was speaking to a three year old. Jasmine rolled her eyes a second time. "_Now, I have absolutely fabulous news! Access Jewel is finally going global_!"

"What?" Jasmine gasped, uncrossing her legs and shooting up from her seat. Access Jewel had only been reaching Sinnoh and Hoenn other than the Jewel region itself because those were the closet regions and the show had not been appealing enough to offer worldwide. This had stifled Miranda's career in a sense and also stifled Jasmine's popularity. People like Darren and Jennifer Hayden were known globally so their children were as well. Jasmine wanted that and now she was going to get it.

_"The show is getting a complete overhaul_," Miranda bragged. "_New, bigger set and everything. They're even going to change the name to Access Inside. My producer told me this morning. You're mommy is going to be a star_."

"Mom, this is amazing!" Jasmine gushed.

"_I know and all it took was that little insider with those kids…honestly I don't see the appeal of the…what are they called_?"

"The Untouchables…" Jasmine spat as her eyes narrowed briefly. By now, Michelle and Marissa were watching her closely, curious as to what Jasmine and her mother were discussing that concerned the infamous group of friends.

"_Yea, them_…" Miranda breathed. "_I don't get what the big deal is about them. They're just a bunch of kids, really…nothing exciting except that fire and they didn't even cause it, they just happened to be the victims_." Miranda chuckled. Jasmine hummed in agreement.

"You understand my pain, Mother…" She sighed deeply.

"_Of course I do sweetheart_," Miranda sighed. "_But if those overexposed brats are our ticket to the big time, we will use them for all their worth_."

"The way of a reporter, right mother?" Jasmine giggled

"_Of course sweetie_," Miranda giggled. "_Now when you're done at school, come home quickly. We're going to celebrate. Kisses_!" The line went dead and Jasmine had no complaints.

She tucked her Dex away before jumping around like a Lopunny chanting about how she was going to be famous. Michelle and Marissa exchanged a look as they let their supposed superior have her moment. They were sure once she was done, she'd be more than willing to tell them all about whatever had her in such a tizzy. They didn't have to wait long as seconds later Jasmine flopped in her chair and released a deep, contented sigh.

"Best news I could get today…" Jasmine said with a wide smile.

"And what news would that be?" Marissa inquired, cocking her head to the side. "You're mother finally letting you get that nose job?"

"I will ignore your insolent comment for the sake of my happiness right now," Jasmine said sharply as she flicked blonde hair over one shoulder and smirked arrogantly. Marissa perked a brow. "But if you _must_ know, my mother's show is now going global and shall be reaching every single region! It's okay to be jealous by the way."

"Don't worry, we're not." Michelle grumbled indignantly.

"How is Access Jewel going global?" Marissa chided, sounding incredulous. "Granted a majority of middle aged house wives in three regions are obsessed with it, the ratings have never been that good."

"Once again, ignoring your insolent comment," Jasmine snapped.

"The Untouchables interview was what sent the ratings through the roof," Michelle provided with a shake of her head. "More people are tuning in because that's what's trending. Those twelve along with whatever close side friends they have, are taking over social media. They're what people want to see…"

"But soon, my mother will be and by default, so will I." Jasmine added quickly. "They'll be finished in no time. The era of the Untouchable is coming to an end…"

* * *

><p>"So, as maid of honor you have a couple of duties that need to be addressed accordingly," Jocelyn sighed as she brought her hands down on May's knees. The brunette that sat across from her, looked between the hands on her and the smiling face of Jason's older sister before she cracked her own smile and merely nodded. "I'm guessing you're still a little clueless on what some of these duties entail…"<p>

"I've never been a maid of honor before." May admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't exactly expect to be a maid of honor until she was around twenty four anyways, so no one could blame her for not knowing exactly what these mysterious duties consisted of.

"Of course not," Jocelyn laughed lightly while she patted the top of May's knees. The blue eyed girl could only laugh awkwardly back in response. "Well I'm sure Pat already told you that you have to make a speech at the reception after the wedding just like Drew will on the couples' behalf. That should be simple enough. You just have to give your take on Rolyn and Jason's relationship from the viewpoint of the bride's best friend."

May nodded in understanding. That sounded easy enough. There were times Jason and Rolyn's relationship truly left her speechless, between the physical violence on Rolyn's part and the well beyond the point of inappropriate actions and words on Jason's. In spite of this, May felt as though that finding the right words would come naturally to her. Rolyn and Jason were her friends and she had the gist of just exactly what they shared.

"You also have to make a small speech and toast at the engagement party which is in two weeks. We will be going shopping for the proper ensemble with the rest of the girls this weekend for that party." Jocelyn gave a wide smile as she mentioned shopping. If May didn't know Dawn was the reigning queen of spending money on clothes, she would have believed that Jocelyn was. "Now let's discuss the night before the night before the wedding…"

"What's going on then?" May inquired, cocking her head to the side. Jocelyn almost gushed outwardly at how innocent the brunette looked.

"The bachelorette party of course!" She exclaimed excitedly. "It's the last night of freedom for your best friend, so you think we should let her go out with a bang right?" May's brow furrowed fleetingly at Jocelyn's words. "It can be held in the top level of Jynx and I even rented out a few male strippers…"

"_What_?" May hissed. Her entire face flared red so suddenly that Jocelyn blinked in surprise.

"Oh May, you're such a prude." Jocelyn giggled. May pursed her lips into a pout. Despite the many times she and Drew had…come together – no pun intended – she still was the same innocent and too sweet for her own good, May. Marina had told her that she wouldn't suddenly change personalities, but sometimes May wished she did. She was sure the rest of her friends wouldn't have reacted like this. "It's okay May, I find your innocence endearing. It's a refreshing quality that you don't always associate with the Dragonite Girls. You give them a good name."

"We aren't bad…" May murmured.

Jocelyn barked a laugh. "No…you guys aren't bad…at least not on purpose, but you do get into a lot of attention grabbing situations that aren't always good." The twenty three year old said with a pointed look. "But that's just something to love about you guys, I guess. You are…I can't even describe it. You're all beyond the point of no return when it comes to popularity. You're celebrities without trying, but by just being who you guys are and I love it. Everybody loves it."

May smiled broadly. "Thanks Jocelyn…" She giggled. Jocelyn merely nodded in agreement.

"Now, back to the task at hand, the Bachelorette party will be all types of amazing. I won't close down the entire club but I will dub it a ladies night and make the price to get in for men so obscenely high that no man will even think to come out…especially since the stripper will in fact be male even though that won't stop some guys…"

May blushed again, but her smile didn't falter as she nodded in agreement.

"I'll show you girls how to really party, Diamond City style." Jocelyn said as a smirk came to her lips. "I don't know how you guys held it down over in LaRousse, but I will tell you now that there is no party like Diamond city party."

"Cuz a Diamond city party don't stop?" May offered with a sheepish grin and a shrug. Jocelyn laughed and shook her head.

"May, you are a riot. I simply adore you." Jocelyn breathed almost dreamily as she patted the brunette's head like she was a good pokemon. May perked a brow and inconspicuously leaned away from the other girl's hand. "Well I think almost everything has been dealt with. I mean the fitting went well, the wedding will be happening on Amy Island…"

"Amy Island?" May questioned.

"Oh yea…my father bought my mother one of the Serenity islands to get her attention. Can you believe him?" Jocelyn shook her head, oblivious to May's wide eyes. How could someone buy a piece of land just to get someone's attention? "My mother never liked my father, you know. She thought he was too gruff and controlling. He was a tough pokemon battler and was always fighting people for the top spot in school. She beat him in test scores once and he got so frustrated that they got into a huge fight in front of the whole school. Now, my father knew better than to hit a girl, but my mom whooped his ass."

"Why am I not surprised?" May laughed. Whenever May was in around Amy, she always got this domineering feeling from the older woman. She was strong and had a sharp tongue, kind of like Rolyn. It was probably why Jason liked her so much. Jason was always a bit of a mother's boy.

"Anyway, after having his ass handed to him in front of countless witnesses and by a girl no less, my father had a reality check…and during that reality check, he fell for my mom. Too bad she hated him to the moon and back. He tried everything to get her attention until it got to the point that he bought her an entire island." Jocelyn continued to explain. "Keep in mind this all happened when they were fourteen…by the time they were fifteen, my father asked my mom to marry him."

"What?" May gasped. When she was fifteen she was worrying about finishing her homework before dinner time. Who could even give marriage a single thought at such a young age? "Did your mother at least like him by then?"

"Not really…but by the time she turned sixteen they eloped in Ruby city. It's the only place that will legally marry two minors in the surrounding three regions." Jocelyn sighed. "My mom had me at twenty and the rest is history…"

"What about Jason?" May asked.

"Yea she had him too." Jocelyn said with a flippant wave of her hand. May couldn't help a light chuckle.

"That's a really interesting story…" May murmured. She was surprised by what had occurred back in the parents' day. Between Drew and Rolyn's parents having an estranged arranged marriage and Rolyn's biological parents being close friends with Patou's, it sounded like in their youth, they all had their own moments of insanity. Getting married by sixteen…May couldn't wrap her mind around it. Drew hadn't even said the L word until she had turned sixteen and she was probably dating him longer than Amy had dated Josh.

"They may be parents, but they were once rambunctious teenagers like the rest of us," Jocelyn said a little quietly. "Just think about the hectic craziness your children will get into once they become teenagers." She added with a chuckle and a poke at May's ribs.

May's brow shot up as the image of a boy and a girl with matching green eyes and chestnut hair flickered into her minds eyes; both of them wearing positively devious and arrogant smirks. The brunette had to physically shake her head to rid herself of the image. The two teenagers looked more like Drew than her. She could almost laugh at that. She didn't know what her children would look like one day, but she prayed to the heavens that they had a shred of decency and didn't go wild…much like she has in the past.

"I wonder what everything will be like in the future…" Jocelyn sighed. "I mean Marina is having a baby and my baby brother is getting married…"

"I think we all wonder about what tomorrow holds," May admitted with a slight smile. Jocelyn hummed in agreement while nodding.

* * *

><p>"Liepard, dodge and use shadow ball," Ian ordered. The feline pokemon vanished suddenly and Drew narrowed his eyes briefly as his Dewott's bubble beam completely missed its target. The water pokemon made a small noise of annoyance, tensing itself as it waited for it's opponent reappearance.<p>

"Hold steady Dewott…just focus." Drew advised. The pokemon acknowledged it's trainer with a call of its own name and a firm nod. It was seconds later that Liepard reappeared, a shadow ball already geared up and ready. The water Pokémon's eyes widened as the attack was launched and without being given the order, it hopped into the air with impressive agility, avoiding the attack. The shadow ball exploded causing an eruption of sand.

"Good Dewott, now use aqua jet,"

Dewott narrowed it's eyes, locking them on it's target before opening its mouth and releasing a sudden stream of high pressure water that was also glowing slightly. Liepard quickly vanished just before the attack could be effective. Drew didn't look undeterred as Dewott paused the attack and waited that few seconds for Liepard to reappear.

When the other pokemon did make an appearance to the far left of Dewott, the water pokemon turned and charged. Liepard didn't have time to disappear again before Dewott gave another aqua jet attack. It hit dead on and Liepard cried out as that attack was followed up by an aqua tail that also hit its target dead on, finally knocking Liepard out after a significantly lengthy battle.

Ian pursed his lips. "I hate that telepathy thing you have with your pokemon…" Ian sighed as he returned his Liepard. Drew shrugged as he returned Dewott, who was celebrating it's victory by doing a little dance.

"I train my pokemon to do certain attacks with another unless I give them a signal not to." Drew said. Ian nodded in approval. It was a smart strategy. It was probably one of the reasons the eldest Hayden was still basically undefeated.

"Are you guys done?" Aden called out from the patio of the house. Drew and Ian had been on the beach adjacent to their house battling for what seemed like ages and Jason had decided to make dinner that night, thus meaning the green eyed boy wanted everyone at the table to eat like a family…or so he says. The rest of the Flygon guys chocked it up as an Alvarez thing. Drew admitted that when Amy cooked and he was over, it was mandatory for everyone to eat at the table.

"We're done." Ian called back before tucking his shrunken pokeball into his front pocket.

"Good because Jason refuses to let anyone touch anything unless everyone is present and I have been starving since noon so…I will channel my inner Alex if you do not hurry." Aden said with a firm nod as he turned on his heel to reenter the house through the sliding doors that went straight into the kitchen.

"Hasn't he already been channeling his inner female long enough?" Ian murmured as he and Drew began the small trek back to the house.

"You and I both know Alex isn't a female." Drew retorted with a shake of his head.

A little while away, Alex had the sudden urge to punch Drew in the face, but she'd save that for the next time she saw him.

"Look who decided to pull himself from his research long enough to return to the land of the living." Ian chided as he passed Jimmy at the kitchen table and slapped the hat wearing boy upside the head. Jimmy shot him a death glare and moved to smack him back, but Aden hastily made a comment about wanting to eat and saving it for after dinner.

"Excuse me for wanting to be ready for when my girlfriend brings another life into this world." Jimmy snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think you could ever be prepared for that, Jim." Drew remarked as he took a seat across from the oldest Flygon boy. Jimmy sighed and slumped in his seat, silently agreeing to Drew's words. "Where's Paul? Ian and I were rushed to the table, but Paul isn't even here."

"He said he'd be down in a minute." Aden said quickly.

"He's probably jerking off…you know Dawn hasn't put out lately." Ian chuckled.

"I'm going to slit your throat in your sleep, Grey."

Ian jumped at Paul's sudden appearance and the purple haired boy took his seat next to Jimmy, shooting a death glare in the golden eyed boy's direction. Ian made it a point not to make eye contact with him as Jason started bringing food to the table.

"So what has our little house wife made for us today?" He inquired, throwing a smirk Jason's way.

"We all know you're the one who receives in our little arrangement, Ian." Jason said before childishly sticking out his tongue as he set a tossed salad on the table along with a bowl of steamed cauliflower.

"Yes, but you're the one wearing an apron and serving food to five other guys." Ian retorted smartly as he gestured to the apron the other boy wore over his t-shirt and basketball shorts. To make matters worse, Jason was now also sporting oven mitts as he carried a steaming tray of baked salmon from the oven to the table.

"Screw you," Jason chided.

"Again?"

"Can we quit with the perverted banter and eat!?" Aden suddenly inserted loudly.

"Calm down…" Jimmy chuckled patting the tall, lanky boy on the shoulder.

"I'm hungry!" Aden retorted sharply with a glare.

"Someone feed Aden before he starts eating people…" Paul said giving Aden a furrowed brow look.

"Is Rolyn marrying you for your cooking, Martha Stewart?" Ian taunted as Jason finally took a seat at the table prior to setting down a bowl of seasoned, baked sweet potatoes. Drew, who was transferring salad to his plate paused to laugh and shake his head.

"Seriously Jason…you cook like my mom and that is to be taken as both an insult and a compliment because my mom is an excellent cook." Jimmy commented before diving into a large helping of salmon.

"Is it 'Emasculate Jason night'?" The youngest Alvarez groaned.

"No, that will be your wedding night." Ian said smartly. Drew actually dropped his head as he laughed loudly.

"Rolyn already got a preview of the wedding night and let me tell you, I doubt she will be disappointed with the feature presentation." Jason shot back with a lopsided smile. Ian rolled his eyes and turned his focus on serving himself.

"Corny bastard…" Paul muttered as he played with a piece of cauliflower. Jason merely grinned.

"You know what's gonna really ruin the wedding night though?" Jimmy suddenly said. All eyes turned to him and he gave a coy smile. "The bachelorette party."

"Why is that?" Drew inquired with a shrug.

"Because of the strippers." Jimmy said with a shrug.

"The _what_?" Jason hissed.

"In one of Marina's many hormonal induced tirades, she admitted to Jocelyn getting stripper for Rolyn's bachelorette party." Jimmy explained as he looked down at his plate before deciding his mountain of food looked to scarce and started piling on more.

"Hell no she didn't…" Jason growled. "I swear to Celebi, I am going to carve my name into that girl's heart."

"Dark…" Paul murmured.

"Like hell they're gonna have strippers at the bachelorette party!" He said loudly.

"And possessive, jealous Jason rears his ugly head." Drew sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Possessive, jealous Jason is as beautiful as normal Jason." The youngest Alvarez remarked, giving Drew a pointed look. "And possessive, jealous Jason has a plan that he needs his best friends for."

"As long as we don't get arrested this time…" Drew sighed knowing there was probably no way of denying his best friend.

"No promises…" Jason smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Finished in two hours and now I have the night all to myself. I had fun with this chapter which I kind of wasn't expecting. I liked going a little into Jasmine and her crew and also going to the boys for a little guy time. I haven't been using Aden a lot and I love him dearly so I'm gonna try and bring him up a little more, you know? Hopefully you all caught on everything that was to be caught throughout this entire chapter…if not then that's even better. I like to keep a little air of secrecy for…everything until the next chapter comes around. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<em>

_Feedback would be perfect._

_~Rolyn~_


	40. Engagement

_Hello all my favorite people. I apologize for the slightly long wait for this chapter. I've had a busy week between dance and my book club and I have to bake hundreds of cake pops for a bake sale, not to mention I am house sitting/ dog sitting and I have play production practices. I am all over place. It doesn't help that I was struck with a inspiration for my first novel. I mean, I had another idea, but this one…this one puts all my training as a writer on fanfiction to use. Hopefully one day you'll be able to buy this story that I have in mind. Anyways, I'm going to take advantage of this brief moment of relaxation and get started on the next chapter of ML. Only five more to go after this one. I'm mentally sobbing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Forty: Engagement<em>

* * *

><p>"Rolyn!"<p>

The youngest Hayden's eyes doubled in size as she was tackled to the ground by the five foot six, hundred and twenty pound maniac that was her biological cousin. She hit the floor with a resounding thud that was quickly followed up by Patou and Alex's boisterous laughter. Rolyn made a mental note to slap those two later, but right now, she needed to take care of the girl who basically had her pinned to the floor as she babbled about how excited she was for this wedding and how she missed her cousin so dearly.

"Nate," May interjected as she bent down to wrap her arms around the younger girl's midsection. Nate made an animalistic noise in protest as May hoisted her up with a slight grunt. "You can't just tackle people like that!" May scorned. "You know you have the strength of a linebacker."

Nathani huffed as May pulled her back, giving Rolyn enough room to sit up and readjust her hair and glasses. Dawn helped the ebony haired Hayden to her feet with a giggle as May hesitantly let go of Nathani, hoping that the younger girl had calmed down.

"Nathani, apologize for almost killing your cousin," Nathani's father inserted, making his and his wife's presence known in the Dragonite household. Rolyn perked up at the sight of her Uncle and Aunt. It seems like it had been forever since she last saw the couple and she always loved seeing her biological father's brother. Marvin Kent looked a lot like her father and Nathani got most of her looks from him, but she got her light skin tone and kinky hair from her mother, Sandra.

"Sorry," Nathani sighed crossing her arms over her chest. She turned her head to the side just to roll her eyes without her father noticing.

"How have you been Rolyn?" Marvin inquired as he and Sandra took the few steps they had to in order to pull the young Hayden into a double hug. Sandra hummed contentedly as she pressed her cheek to the top of Rolyn's head.

"I've been good," Rolyn chuckled.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Sandra cooed as she began to stroke her niece's hair. May's brow furrowed briefly as Rolyn cringed with every time the older woman brought her hands down on Rolyn's head. Alex looked like it was physically hurting her to restrain her giggles. "You're so young! You just started college and – Oh!" Sandra pushed Rolyn away unceremoniously to hide her face in her husband's chest. Marvin merely shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"I think we should get over to where we're staying until the wedding," Marvin said as he wrapped an arm around his wife. The family of three had flown out to Jewel just for the engagement party that was tomorrow, two weeks before the wedding. Because of this, Darren and Jennifer offered to accommodate them in the house they'd be staying in. The couple had made an appearance earlier that day.

"Do we have to go?" Nathani whined as her bottom lip jutted out into a pout. Marvin gave her a look before jerking his head the direction of his wife that still clung to him rather dramatically. Sandra Kent happened to be a very emotional person. Marvin said that when she was pregnant with Nathani, she was ten times worse.

"Nathani," Marvin sighed.

"Can I stay here tonight and then they just take me to the party tomorrow?" Nathani tried as she made her eyes go wide and her bottom lip trembled. Marvin gave his daughter a blank look, but Nathani kept her pathetic pouty face up.

"Nathani, it's rude to invite yourself into someone's home and inconvenience them." Marvin argued. Nathani began to whimper like and injured pokemon.

"Have we not raised you better?" Sandra inserted with a dramatic intake of air. Nathani mentally rolled her eyes.

"It's fine," Rolyn suddenly interjected. Marvin and Sandra looked towards her. "Nathani could never be an inconvenience and we have enough room here so she can stay the night if she really wants to." The sixteen year old grinned from ear to ear at her cousin before turning back towards her parents for the confirmation that she could stay.

"We'll take good care of her," Patou inserted as they watched Marvin and Sandra mull over the options of dragging their daughter out of their or leaving her in the care of four nineteen year olds, two eighteen year old and a pregnant twenty year old. Their hesitance was justified. They watched Access Jewel.

"We won't get her into any trouble," Samia reassured. "We just planned on having a night in."

"Did we really?" Alex murmured. Samia elbowed her in the side inconspicuously, making the purple haired girl's yelp look all the more random. Sandra gave the shortest Dragonite a weird look, before looking towards her husband with a perked brow. After a moment of silence, Marvin finally sighed and shrugged.

"Why not?" He said with a slight smile. Nathani gasped and grinned brightly as she rushed her parents. Marvin clenched his eyes shut and braced himself for impact. Surprisingly he only stumbled back a few feet when his daughter threw all her weight into the hug she offered him. The hug was brief as Nathani turned to her mother and hugged her as well, but more gently.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, now get out."

"Nathani!" Sandra scorned as the sixteen year old turned her parents around and started pushing them out of the living room and down the wide hallway towards the door where they had left their luggage when the cab dropped them off from the airport. A car had been waiting in the Dragonite driveway for their use, compliments of Jason's parents.

"See you in the AM," Nathani laughed as she pulled the door open and nudged her parents out, barely giving them enough time to grab their luggage. Marvin gave his daughter a pointed look just before she slammed the door in his and his wife's face. The sixteen year old waved at them through one of the windows that were on either side of the door before skipping back to where the Dragonite girls stood rather stunned.

"I hope you were kidding about that whole 'planned one having a night in' thing because I did not fly out here to get bored to death." Nathani said as she cocked her hip out and crossed her arms over her chest. It looked like sass ran in the family, although Rolyn's was watered down.

"You planned this the whole time…" May breathed. It wasn't a question.

"Damn right I did! Like I was really going to be stuck with my parents when I could be hanging out with the most notorious group of girls this side of the tri-region area." Nathani snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Now, what should we do? I was thinking of a midnight beach party. We can invite some boys over. It's been a while since I've seen my soon-to-be cousin in law, Jason." Nathani got a rather dreamy look in her eye.

"Back off Nate," Rolyn said with a glare. "That is all mine."

"Ever heard of looking and secretly touching?"

"I thought it was look but don't touch…" Dawn breathed. "Have I had it wrong all this time?"

Alex groaned. "Dawn, it is too early in the morning for your brand of stupidity." She grumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The navy haired girl pouted her lips before huffing and turning so that her back was towards the purple haired girl.

"Nate, that's Rolyn's fiancé…" May said.

"Fine then I'll go after Drew."

"What?" May's face went blank.

"Or maybe Aden…"

"Hell no!" Alex exclaimed. She pushed up the sleeves of her shirt and moved to charge at the younger girl, but Patou grabbed her around her middle and pulled her back.

"She's kidding." The blonde reassured.

"Yea and I'm kidding about going after Ian too." Nathani chuckled with a mischievous look in her brown eyes. Patou blinked in surprise before shoving Alex back and pulling up her own sleeves, muttering about putting a little girl in her place. It was Alex's turn to be the one holding someone back.

"She's kidding." The purple haired girl mocked. Patou growled and crossed her arms tightly under her chest.

"Nathani, we're not having a beach party," Marina inserted. "We don't want to get you or any of us in trouble with your parents." She said taking upon her persona as voice of reason.

"So you guys have gone soft…" Nathani muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

"What was that?" Rolyn inquired with a perked brow. Nathani resisted a smirk. She knew one of them would take the bait. She was half expecting it to be Alex seeing as though she was the craziest out of all of them and wanted to live up to that, but it was better with Rolyn. She was the leader; none of the others would go against her persuasive words. "What do you mean by soft?"

"Well back in LaRousse it didn't matter whether you were in school or camp, there was always something going on that everyone knew about and wanted to be a part of. You guys were the go to people for an awesome time, but, "Nathani shrugged. "I guess college and engagements and babies have softened you up a bit."

"Softened us up?" Rolyn repeated with a hiss.

"It's okay," Nathani sighed. "You guys are getting old anyways…" She continued.

"Hell no!" Rolyn exclaimed. "Alex, Dawn take care of food, May, Patou and I will set some stuff up on the deck and on the beach. Samia…make sure Marina doesn't spontaneously give birth and call up some people." Marina's brow furrowed. "We are having a beach party."

Nathani snickered to herself. That was too easy…

* * *

><p>"Aden!" Dawn squealed as she was drenched from head to toe in pool water. It wasn't like she was dressed in clothes, seeing as she was wearing one of her many pink bikinis, but she had rather gotten wet by her own means and not by Aden doing a front flip into the pool and causing enough of a splash that it drenched the youngest of the Dragonite girls even though she was feet away from the edge of the pool.<p>

Aden pushed back his now thoroughly soaked hair out of his face and gave the girl a sheepish smile. Dawn responded with a glare as she began to wring out her hair. "Sorry Dawn," He chuckled with a wave. Dawn huffed and sauntered off in the direction of her boyfriend who was sitting at the other end of the pool with his feet in the water.

"Hey," Dawn greeted with a wide smile as she took a seat on the edge of the pool next to Paul. He didn't look at her, but he nodded in acknowledgment of her presence. "Having fun?"

"As much fun as I can with a bunch of idiots running around screaming…" He sighed.

"You know pessimism would be a total downer on anybody else, but you manage to make it look so hot." She mused with a shake of her head. Paul perked a brow and turned to look towards her. Dawn giggled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me," He said lowly.

"Of course…" Dawn breathed. "But you're just so darn cute!" She cooed as she pinched his cheek. Paul placed a hand on Dawn's back before nudging her forward, effectively shoving her into the pool. Dawn made a high pitched noise of surprise as she fell in and Paul smirked when she resurfaced, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Love you," He said with a crooked smile. Dawn groaned and splashed him in the face with water.

In a matter of six hours, a party had managed to find itself in full swing in the Dragonite house, on the patio along with the pool and jacuzzi and along the beach that was just outside the house. The turnout was pretty surprising considering how last minute everything was, but missing a Dragonite Girl party was practically out the question. The girls never disappointed and Rolyn made sure to brag in her cousin's face every chance she got.

Nathani took the bragging in stride with slow nods and a knowing smirk on her face. This was exactly what she wanted. Back home in LaRousse practically nothing happened. The biggest thing that occurred was their Christmas party last year and that was only because it was a Hayden party. Nathani knew that Jewel was a party region and the Serenity Islands were no better, but seeing as she was going to one of the Serenity Islands for a wedding only, she knew she had to get her full of Jewel.

"I know what you did, Nate." May said. Nathani jumped, her red cup of what May prayed was just soda, sloshing as she whipped around. The boy Nathani had been talking to on the beach perked a brow and May gave him a look before shooing him away.

"Hey…" Nathani complained with a glare.

"That guy was like twenty," May hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know!" Nathani giggled "Wasn't he cute? He thinks I'm nineteen. I didn't know I looked that mature." Nathani smirked.

May slapped a hand to her forehead. "Nate, you're gonna get us in so much trouble." She mumbled.

"Who says my parents have to know?" Nathani sighed as she stood to her feet and brushed the sand off her board shorts with her free hand. She wasn't wearing a shirt but she was wearing a provocative bikini that May knew her parents would kill her over. Not even Dawn's bikinis were that small or thin.

"I can't believe you baited Rolyn into having this party…" May sighed.

"It was easier than I thought." Nathani laughed. "I have to admit, you guys really live up to the standard the world has set for you guys." May sighed for the umpteenth time. She guessed she could relax a bit as long as Nathani didn't get herself into any more trouble. It was bad enough that she was a minor surrounded by a bunch of college students.

"Hey guys,"

May and Nathani both turned and the sixteen year old resisted a contented sigh at the sight of her cousin's fiancé in nothing but a pair of swim trunks. It didn't help that he was sopping wet since he had just been night surfing with Jimmy and Drew. May glanced at Nathani out the corner of her eye and reintroduced her hand to her forehead when she noticed the dazed look on the girl's face and the blush dusting her cheeks.

"Have either of you seen Rolyn?"

Nathani didn't respond because she was too busy ogling Jason and appreciating his state of undress to answer while May kept a hand pressed to her forehead. Jason perked a brow, silently questioning what was wrong with both girls. It wasn't until Drew came up, lugging his surfboard under his arm that May lifted her gaze.

"I guess neither of you have seen her…" Jason trailed off.

"Nope," Nathani said quickly as she bounded over to Jason's side and interlocked their arms. Jason perked a brow while smiling wryly at his soon-to-be cousin. "But I would be more than willing to help you look for her." She smiled broadly and May rolled her eyes.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Jason mused offering Nathani a wide smile. Nathani giggled uncharacteristically. Even Drew perked a brow in question. "I don't understand why people say you're evil."

"It hurts my feelings when they do," Nathani whimpered, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout. Jason returned the look before pulling her closer for a half hug. Nathani inwardly smirked. "Wow, Jason your arms are amazing. I'm sure you could carry me around no problem."

Jason smirked arrogantly. He took the bait just like his fiancé. "Probably…" He muttered with a nonchalant shrug. Drew looked towards May, his expression silently asking if this was really happening and how no one had seen through Nathani yet. May simply shook her head with a shrug.

"Let's see if you can! You can carry me around while we look for my cousin." Nathani said quickly as she got on her toes and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. She hopped up and to make sure she didn't fall, Jason instinctively put out his arms and caught her. She smiled cheekily as he held her lifeguard would after saving a young woman from the water. She swung her feet and stared up at him. "You're so much cuter from this angle. Rolyn is _so_ lucky…"

"What the…" Drew murmured to himself.

"That's what I keep telling her," Jason agreed with Nathani as he began to walk away with her in his arms.

May shook her head slowly as she watched them go.

"You wanna tell me what the hell just happened here?" Drew inquired, jerking a thumb towards Jason's retreating back.

"Nathani is playing everyone like a fiddle." May breathed. "She managed to get Rolyn to throw this party. She convinced a guy from school she was nineteen and she just coaxed Jason into letting her basically feel him up."

"That girl _is_ evil…" Drew murmured. "Isn't she dating that Ryder kid back in Hoenn?"

"No, she's in denial." May said with a shake of her head.

"Like Rolyn was?"

"They're more alike than you give them credit for…"

Drew nodded slowly in agreement. "Wanna go find a broom closet and make out?"

May giggled suddenly and slapped Drew upside the head. "Sure,"

* * *

><p>"I think all the guests have arrived," Jocelyn said as she strode into the massive kitchen of the Alvarez home with a purpose. The engagement party had been going smoothly since the first guest arrived and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. "We need that second platter of empanadas out there yesterday. They already went through the first one. I need someone to walk around and collect empty champagne glasses as well…"<p>

"Jocelyn," Amy called out as she entered the kitchen with her arms crossed over her chest. The eldest Alvarez sibling blinked innocently in response to the pointed look her mother was giving her. "You need to calm down. Everything is going fine."

"Mom," Jocelyn groaned with a slumping of her shoulders and a rolling of her light brown eyes. Amy perked a brow. "It's my job to make sure every little detail of this party is perfectly executed and up to par. There are two families out there that will become one in two weeks-time. This engagement party is crucial."

"The Hayden and Alvarez family are already as one as they can get," Amy said in a matter of fact tone. They had been close from the start seeing as Jennifer and Amy had been friends since they were teenagers. Everybody already knew everybody minus for Rolyn's biological Uncle and his family. "What you need to do is calm down, relax and enjoy yourself."

"This coming from the woman who never relaxes," Jocelyn said lowly.

"What was that?" Amy questioned narrowing her eyes and perking a brow. Jocelyn put on her brightest smile. Her mother gave her a once over before shaking her head. "I want you to go out there, have a good time and support your brother."

"_Si Ma_," She murmured in Spanish. Amy's hard look softened and she approached her daughter and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"_Gracias Mama_," Amy responded before reach up and ruffling her daughter's hair. Jocelyn squawked indignantly before scrambling away from her mother, complaining about how she needed to find a mirror and fix her hair. Amy smirked inwardly just as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Why do you insist on tormenting your daughter?" Josh asked with a shake of his head. Amy merely shrugged as she leaned in close to her husband.

"Because she's as uptight as you," She retorted. Josh perked a brow at her. "It wasn't until I got under your skin that you realized that there was more to life than being serious."

"This coming from a lawyer,"

"You even sound like her." Amy sighed with a shake of her head. "Now what are you doing in here shouldn't you be out there overseeing the festivities? It's your son's engagement party."

Josh groaned. "Don't remind me…" He murmured. Amy gave him a pointed look. "I mean I can't wrap my mind around the fact that both of my kids are growing up."

"We definitely weren't any better." Amy laughed slapping his chest. Josh chuckled lightly.

"You always want better for your kids…"

Amy laughed again as she nodded in agreement.

"Um…excuse me?"

Jason's parents whipped around to find a familiar brunette smiling at them bashfully. Amy smiled right back as brightly as she could. She truly enjoyed May. The blue eyed girl could light up a room and a change a heart with her words. Josh didn't know the young girl that well, but he nodded in recognition of her.

"Mrs. Alvarez, Mrs. Hayden is looking for me. She sent me to find you." May said albeit a little awkwardly. The brunette had been a little surprised when Jennifer pulled her from Drew's side and practically begged her to locate her friend. Being the nice girl May was, she couldn't decline and shoo her boyfriend's mother off.

"When is she not looking for me?" Amy sighed with a roll of her eyes. May watched as Jason's mother leaned up and pressed a kiss to her husband's lips. Josh smiled noticeably into the kiss and Amy giggled like a teenage girl. "Don't stay in hiding for too long, _mi amor_."

Josh rolled his eyes. "_Por supuesto no, mi vida_." Amy stuck her tongue out at him due his sarcastic tone before going on her way. Her heels clicked as she disappeared out the kitchen and out the corridor. May stood there awkwardly for a second before turning to leave. "May,"

The blue eyed brunette tensed a bit and slowly turned back towards her school president who was taking slow steps towards her. She swallowed thickly. She didn't know Josh Alvarez well, but from what she has heard from his own son and daughter and seen, he was kind of a hard man. If she thought Amy was intimidating, Josh was something else entirely.

"You've been doing well in your classes," Josh commented out of the blue. May blinked in surprise. She hadn't been on line to check her grades lately so she wouldn't know how well she was doing. She was surprised that out of hundreds of students, Josh knew how well she was doing. "Amy has told me a lot about you…as has Darren."

"Good things I hope." May chuckled awkwardly.

"Nothing but good things." Josh confirmed with a nod as he pushed his hands into his pockets. May mentally sighed in relief. "I admit I was a little surprised when Darren expressed how a few words from a sixteen year old girl could change his whole perspective on life and change the bitter outlook of his son."

"In the end it was their decision…" May murmured.

"Of course, but the Hayden family is grateful to you and I feel like I should be grateful as well, for my son's sake."

May's brow furrowed in confusion. "Before my relationship with Jason was strained…it still is, but it was worse before. It didn't help we were regions apart." Josh explained. "But I guess the whole situation with Darren and Drew got to him. At first I didn't think much of it and I actually questioned why he'd put in an effort to get in touch with me while in Hoenn…but when Amy told me what happened concerning Darren and Drew, I realized I couldn't put any more weight on the relationship I had with my son, so in an indirect way you have helped us; thank you."

May managed a small smile. "No problem…" She laughed sheepishly.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go before my wife comes back to drag me by the ear." Josh nodded at her once before going on his way. May's soft smile remained in place as she followed his example.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was kind of a filler. I'm not completely ecstatic about it, but I stand by it. Right now it is snowing immensely. Like I cannot tell you how much its coming down. Hopefully it won't get too bad. Oh! And I am excited because my sister got me a pair of doc martin boots for no reason! And my other sister is giving me money for my birthday…she's only like a month late though. No biggie. Right now I'm not with my family so I'm really bored and lonely in the house I have to watch. I can't leave because the snow too…oh well. Let me not bore you with my less than eventful life. By the way I know absolutely no Spanish so I hope I didn't screw any of that up. Thanks for reading.<em>

_Feedback would be perfect._

_~Rolyn~_


	41. Bachelorette

_I just did a butt load of cleaning today because I am having a little bit of baking party tomorrow…actually it's just going to be me and one of my friends from my dance team, but we are going to bake and play Just Dance till we're sick of it. Let me tell you, I was doing some heavy thinking for the smallest of things and that was the song I was going to use for this chapter. Some of you already know what the song is for, some of you don't, either way I hope you like this chapter because I have no idea how I'm going about this! I am freaking out and blushing and giggling at nothing and…well I'm just being the usual me as I get ready to type up another chapter for ML. Okay…I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

_Warning: Language and…other stuff…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Forty One: Bachelorette<em>

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Jason pouted. "You've been saying that since I started explaining my idea…" He whined like a puppy as his eyes went wide and his bottom lip jutted out. Paul narrowed his coal colored eyes into an annoyed glare before turning away from one of his supposed friends. Jason actually made a whimpering noise that sounded close to a Houndoom's.

"I've been saying it because that is my first and final answer." Paul said firmly as he pretended to be more interested with picking at his nails than paying Jason any mind. He wasn't sure what Jason had been proposing that night at dinner. He knew Drew was aware and that Ian figured it out a couple of days later, but now that the day to put the green eyed boy's schemes into action had come, he had finally unveiled it and Paul couldn't be any more appalled. He has gone along with some crazy stuff when it came to his friends; hell, he's been arrested once or twice because of them, but this was where he drew the line.

"You didn't even think about it." Jason whined once again as he slumped his shoulders. Paul rolled his eyes. Really, Jason could be such a child sometimes.

"Because I don't have to think about it. It's a stupid idea."

"You think everything is stupid."

Paul opened his mouth to refute such an idea, but after realizing that it was kind of true, he snapped his mouth shut again and nodded while shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

"Drew and Ian already agreed." Jason pressed.

"That is because Drew will go along with anything you say because you are recently separated conjoined twins." Paul chided. Drew made a face from the sidelines of the argument while Jimmy snickered at his expense. "And Ian is into this kind of stuff – actually he's just a whore. Of course he'd jump at the opportunity."

"Rude…" Ian grumbled shooting the purple haired young man an icy glare.

"Paul is right, Jason…" Aden inserted. Jason turned wide green eyes on the tallest of the Flygon boys and Aden stared at him briefly before continuing. "Think about what you're asking…I mean I would think the girls would be more willing to do this than any of us."

"I wish he girls were more willing…" Drew muttered.

"Since when are you a pervert?" Ian inquired quirking a brow at the green haired Hayden. Drew furrowed his brow, as if to silently question what Ian meant by him being a pervert.

"Since May put out…" Jason murmured.

"Best friend or not, I will punch you into next week." Drew hissed as he whipped his head into Jason's direction. The aforementioned boy smiled coyly while putting his hands up in a surrendering manner due to the eldest Hayden's glare. Drew huffed and turned away crossing his arms over his chest.

"I agree with Aden," Jimmy sighed. "Think of what you're asking, Jason. Did you honestly believe we'd all be up for this when the idea crossed your mind? And why would you wait until the day of to tell us? You could have given us more time to process it; maybe our answers would have been different."

"Not mine. It will forever be a big, fat hell no." Paul said flatly. Jason shot him a blank look.

"Point of the matter is…it's a pretty ridiculous idea," Jimmy finalized with a shake of her head. "And it's asking a lot of us when you know we aren't as…outgoing as you are when it comes to this."

"Jimmy…do not tell me you're shy." Ian chuckled with a shake of his head. Jimmy's cheeks flushed a pretty shade of red as he began to nervously fiddle with his hat and slump in his seat while simultaneously bringing up his shoulders in an attempt to hide his face. Ian laughed more openly at the sight. "Wow, I would expect that kind of reluctance from Aden, not you!"

"I am still a little reluctant!" Aden inserted. He was ignored.

"Believe me Jimmy; you have absolutely nothing to be shy about. You should be proud…I mean you play football for heaven sakes." Ian chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You have the body of an Olympian."

Jimmy stared at Ian for a moment while his head slowly cocked to the side. "Ian, have you been secretly checking me out?" He questioned as his eyes narrowed in speculation.

"I watch you while you sleep." Ian whispered back while making his eyes get creepily wide. Jimmy slumped further in his seat and Ian chuckled once again while rolling his eyes. The oldest of the Flygon boys was so easy to tease.

"Okay let's not lose focus!" Jason said quickly. "I need you all for this – considering it a bonding exercise we all have to go through to test our friendship." He offered. Paul scoffed and Jimmy rolled his eyes at Jason's choice of reasoning. "If you guys really loved me you'd do this."

"Still a no." Paul breathed. Jason gave him a dramatic frown. "You should have expected that."

"I like to pretend you love me." Jason whispered. Paul made a noise of disgust as he, once again, turned away from the green eyed boy. "Come on guys; are you guys all really willing to have your girlfriends staring at other half naked men!?"

"I trust Marina." Jimmy said with an affirming nod. "That and she's pregnant so…she's on lock." He added with a shrug and a lopsided smirk.

"Underhanded…" Aden murmured with a shake of his head. Jimmy shrugged again.

"Aden," Jason suddenly addressed. "You know Alex is going to go crazy. Are you really going to allow that? Be a man and take control of the situation for once." Aden looked towards Jason briefly before finally sighing in defeat and shrugging. The youngest Alvarez smirked triumphantly.

"Really Aden?" Jimmy sighed. Aden merely shrugged. He was a little too used to his friends' antics at this point if he was passing over that expected whining and arguing that he usually offered. Jimmy shook his head. "I guess I'm in…but not because I don't trust my girlfriend or anything. I just want to be there when Aden freaks out and passes out on stage."

"I can live with that." Jason said with a shrug.

"You didn't sell out at all…" Drew added sarcastically with a slow shake of his head. Jimmy shot him a pointed look and Drew smiled back lopsidedly.

"You were the first to sell out so don't talk." Jimmy pointed out. Drew's smile grew and he shrugged.

"Alright Paul, you might as well cave now; everyone is in but you." Jason sighed as he turned towards the aforementioned boy. Paul gave him a blank look, silently questioning if Jason really believed that he was going to be swayed by everyone else's horrid judgment. The two boys had a brief stare down with Jason's lips slowly pulling into a confident smirk while Paul's eyes eased into a harsh glare that would have anyone else running.

"I already gave you my answer." Paul practically growled.

"It wasn't the right answer." Jason retorted.

"Technically there is no right answer to a request." Drew inserted. Jason stuck a hand in his face, silently telling him to be quiet. Ian snickered as Drew glared and slapped the hand out of his face.

"You know you want to Paul…besides think of how _excited_ Dawn will be to see you." Jason's smirk broadened as he watched Paul carefully. Paul was mulling over his words, having understood what Jason was saying. The purple haired young man perked a brow, a sign he was either weighing the options or contemplating your stupidity. Jason guessed he was doing both at the moment.

"I will slit your throat if I get arrested." Paul finally said. Jason grinned and launched at Paul and grabbed him in a hug that had the other boy stiffening. Aden scooted away as he watched Paul's eye twitch in that specific way that meant someone was going to drop kicked through the goal post of life, sideways(1).

"If you do that, you'll just get arrested again for murder." Drew inserted. Paul gave him a death glare that made the green haired boy shiver.

* * *

><p>"Finally! Finally! Finally!" Alex sang as she traipsed down the hall towards the bathroom she shared with Dawn and Patou. May and Marina shared another which was a little further down and closer towards their rooms while Rolyn had the master bath.<p>

Dawn had been leaning over the counter of the bathroom, putting herself close to the massive mirror as she penciled in her eye liner. She pulled away when she saw Alex beaming at her, already fully dressed with her thick purple hair tease and her makeup a little dark and thick when it came to her eyes. Dawn blinked a few times and cocked her head to the side before smiling brightly.

"You look nice." She complimented as she gestured to Alex's clothes. The shortest of the Dragonite girl's smiled lopsidedly as she cocked her hip out with a bit of attitude.

"Oh I know," Alex chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She had felt pretty confident in her purple shorts and black cut off crop top and black platform knee high boots. It wasn't an over the top look, but a bachelorette party didn't call for much. They would be dressed to the nines in two days-time for the wedding anyways. None of them were really in a dress to impress mood tonight. The boys weren't going to be there and it was a girl's night.

"Do you think I went too over the top?" Dawn inquired as she spun in a circle before her childhood friend. Alex tapped her chin, feigning thoughtfulness as she gave the navy haired girl a once over. Dawn waited patiently as she watched Alex's mouth twist to the side in contemplation.

"Hmm…" Alex hummed as she crouched down, as if she needed another angle to actually come to her conclusion. Dawn looked cute in a pink thick strapped mini-dress that was covered in huge sequins that gave the dress a kind of retro look. On her feet were white pumps that gave her a little extra height and her makeup was subtle while her hair was pin straight and fell around her shoulders in deep blue, undisturbed sheets. "Ya look fine, Pinky." Alex finally sighed with a smile.

Dawn squealed and clapped her hands together happily. "Thank you!" She giggled as she hopped up and down like a Lopunny in her heels. Alex merely shrugged just as the doorbell chimed distantly through the house. Dawn paused her hopping, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Could you get that? I'm not done with my makeup and last I remembered, Rolyn and Patou were still getting dressed and Marina was doing May's makeup."

Alex threw her head back and groaned dramatically. "If I have ta…" She groaned, her accent thickening for a moment. Dawn giggled as she watched Alex stomp out the bathroom.

The doorbell chimed again and Alex picked up the pace, calling out that she was coming. By the time she made it to the hall that led to the foyer, she had managed a small job in her platforms. She threw the door open and almost fell back as a familiar face barreled past her and slammed the door behind her.

"Hey there," Nathani giggled as she sauntered past a dazed Alex and went further into the house. The shortest of the Dragonite girls blinked her bubblegum pink eyes rapidly before going off after the sixteen year old.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Alex said quickly as she jogged to catch up to the kinky haired cousin of one of her oldest friends. She snatched up the younger girl's upper arm and a flash of irritation shined in Nathani's eyes as she stopped to turn and face the shorter girl. Alex put on a hard expression, taking note of the defiant look in the younger's eyes. "Where the hell do you think you're going? I dunno if you've gotten the four-one-one, but tonight is girls night out."

"I'm a girl." Nathani argued.

"Oh did I say girl?" Alex inquired. "I meant woman's night out. There is a height limit to this little outing so…"

"You're shorter than me." Nathani interrupted. Alex shot her a dirty look. She hated when her height was brought up, but she was kind of setting herself up for that one.

"Fine, there is an age limit; eighteen and up. We can't have children at a bachelorette party…especially a little one like you." Alex said condescendingly. Nathani huffed, puffing her cheeks out like the child she was being referred to as. Alex smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest, satisfied that she had won.

"I'm the bride's cousin. Can I not be included in the bachelorette party?"

"Bridal party only."

"But we're blood…"

"Eighteen and up."

"Nate?"

The two arguing girls perked up. May blinked in surprise as Alex glided over to her, effectively putting the brunette between her and the sixteen year old. May's brow furrowed as she looked between Alex and Nate. Alex hadn't moved because she was afraid of Nate. That was not even an option because Alex feared nothing, except excessive amounts of the color pink being on her body…oh and commitment. Of course we couldn't forget that.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" May inquired taking a step towards the brown haired girl. Nathani shrugged her shoulders. "We're about to step out so now isn't the best time for a visit."

"I know," Nathani groaned. "Alex already explained it to me. You're having my cousin's bachelorette party tonight; why can't I tag along?"

"No solicitors." Alex said quickly. Nathani shot her a narrowed eyed look that she easily returned. May craned her neck to the side just to shoot Alex a pointed look over her shoulder. Alex quickly looked away. May was the only one who could get the guard dog to submit with a simple look.

"Nathani, we can't take you along," May finally sighed with a defeated shrug of her shoulders. She wasn't exactly fighting for the sixteen year old to go though, not after what happened the first night Nathani was in Diamond City. Inevitably, the girls had gotten in trouble with the minor's parents when the party became front page news and was even featured on the last episode of Access Jewel before it went on a brief hiatus for its revamping. Nathani seemed undeterred by the fact that her parents had been livid with not only her, but the six girls that they entrusted their daughter with. She was more focused on the fact that she was now "famous".

"But I have nowhere to go. My parents went out and dropped me off here – reluctantly, might I add. They are convinced you guys aren't trustworthy after that party you threw." Nathani nodded slowly, reaffirming her own words. May's eye twitched as she screamed in her head that the party had been the sixteen year olds idea in the first place.

"Tough luck rugrat; you better find a way home because we are as good as gone and there is no way in hell we are leaving you in this house alone. We don't wanna burn down two houses in less than half a year." Alex said as she strode past May with a purpose, took Nathani by the shoulders and turned her so she was facing the door. She began to nudge the younger girl towards the exit, but Nathani quickly twisted out of her hold just as another Dragonite girl had made an appearance.

"What's Nathani doing here?" Marina inquired as she waddled up besides May. The brunette simply shrugged. Marina was dressed simply in a flowing aqua colored tank top that fell over her round belly perfectly coupled with a pair of gold leggings. It had been weeks since the aqua haired beauty has worn actual pants. On her feet were white flats that went along with the thick white headband that held back her hair.

"I'm coming with you to wherever the bachelorette party is being held." Nathani explained with a grin. Marina quirked a brow and looked towards May who was shaking her head slowly.

"Isn't Jynx a twenty one and up club?" Marina inquired cocking her head to the side.

"You're going to Jynx!?" Nathani gasped.

"Good job Brainy…" Alex growled pinching the spot between her eyes.

"Jynx is supposed to be one of the best clubs in the tri-region area and you actually want me to stay behind and miss out?" Nathani hissed, throwing her hands around for dramatic affect. To May she looked like a spastic Primeape.

"You heard the pregnant lady! Only twenty one and up get into Jynx." Alex said with a wide grin as she clasps her hands to Nathani's shoulders once again. The sixteen year old scoffed as she shook Alex off and took a few steps away from her.

"But none of you are twenty one," Nathani argued crossing her arms over her chest. "What makes you so special?"

Alex's grin quickly melted away and May slapped a palm to her forehead. "Nothing…" Marina sighed, responding to Nathani's question.

"Exactly. Just because you're all practically celebrities doesn't mean you get to break the rules and then say someone else can't," Nathani continued with a hard look. "Besides, I have a thing for breaking rules so how dare you not include me."

"We're only allowed in because Jason's sister owns the place."

"Yea and Jason and I are practically family thus making his sister my family by default." Nathani pressed. "Just think of me as your plus one." She finished with a smirk.

May sighed deeply. There was really no shaking this girl.

* * *

><p>"I'm having second thoughts…" Aden murmured as they slunk around the backroom of Jynx where an overabundance of half-naked men were moving to and fro. They were waiters for girl's night; Jason had figured this out when he asked. "I mean isn't it dirty to pay off the actual strippers to take a hike?"<p>

"Not in the slightest." Jimmy said sarcastically as he fiddled nervously with the waist of the pants that he wore. They were slacks, the standard uniform for the guys present. He would have been a little more at ease if the slacks were accompanied by a shirt, but that wasn't the case.

The first few stages of Jason's plan had been executed perfectly. They managed to locate the night's entertainment for ladies night at Jynx and it only took one glimpse at Drew – mostly the fat wad of money in his hand – that had those strippers sent packing thus leaving room for the six of them to take their place. If the girls expected to see naked strangers tonight, they were in for a huge disappointment.

That is what brought them to this moment. They had been wary of Jocelyn who they could hear around every corner, yelling at someone or another to do this and that to make ladies night perfect since her baby brother's fiancé and bridal party was present. They had prepared for the final part of the plan by parting with their street clothes and trading up for a pair of pressed slacks, thin ties of varying colors, cuffs and fedoras. Tonight no shirt was necessary.

"I'm cold." Paul deadpanned in his state of undress.

"Suck it up." Jason chided. "We're on soon anyway."

"And what are we supposed to do once we get out there?" Drew inquired. "Last time I checked, none of us were professional exotic dancers or strippers…well except for maybe Ian."

"One time!" Ian groaned. "One time and you never let me forget."

"How about one time plus a million others?" Drew countered. Ian rolled his gold eyes as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"When in doubt just start gyrating and taking off your clothes." Jason offered with a shrug.

"Oh God…" Aden whimpered hiding his face in his hands as a bright red blush burned his cheeks. Even though they were doing this pointedly to make sure their respective girlfriends didn't 'mentally cheat' as Jason so eloquently put it, there would still be other girls there…other _woman_. All of which who would be staring at them. As they stripped. _Stripped_.

"What is the point of these cuffs?" Jimmy suddenly inquired as he fiddled with the white shirt cuffs that were around his wrist. "Are they trying to mock the fact that I really wish I was wearing a shirt right now?"

"Have a little more pride in your half naked soon to be almost completely naked glory." Jason barked clapping a hand down on Jimmy's shoulder. The topaz eyed boy cocked a brow.

"I don't think we should do this…" Aden trailed off just as a song began resounding throughout the club. It came muffled to them through the walls and all six boys tensed before Aden groaned and threw his hands into the air. Their song had started.

The upper level of Jynx was reserved for you ladies who wanted a few drinks and to dance with their friends for the night away from guys. There were a couple of guys scattered around who weren't on the job but the amount of females outweighed the guys by ten to one. The lower level where everything was a little more raunchy and darker was where the real festivities were happening. A wide stage was set up with three poles protruding from it and going into the ceiling. This is where the Dragonite girls found themselves as they awaited Jocelyn's promised entertainment.

"Are you sure I can't have anything a little – I dunno – _stronger_ to drink?" Nathani inquired as she swirled her coke in its tall glass.

"In your dreams, freeloader." Rolyn growled at her before taking a sip of her own non-alcoholic beverage. It was soft drinks all around for the group of underage girls. Sure, sometimes a little bit of the stronger stuff may have found its way in Dawn, Patou or Alex's hands, but tonight they had to set an example for the impressionable sixteen year old. Nathani was bad enough as she was.

"Ugh, this is no fun." Nathani complained.

"Then why did you come?" May murmured more to herself than the younger. Nathani made her uncharacteristically snippy.

"When are we gonna get the show you guys were talking about?" Nathani asked excitedly.

"Now," Jocelyn sang as she approached the booth where the bridal party sat. "Sorry for the wait, but trust me, you are gonna think it's worth it." Jocelyn smirked in a very Jason-like manner just as music began to resound through the lower level of Jynx.

"Ooh, I love this song…" Dawn gasped. "_I'm bringing sexy back_…" She sang as she wound her hips the best she could in her sitting position. Jocelyn giggled and nodded in agreement as she plopped down on the edge of the booth seat.

_I'm bringing sexy back (yea)  
>All those other boys don't know how to act (yea)<br>I think your special; what's behind your back (yea)  
>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yea)<em>

_Take 'em to the bridge_

Girls started whistling and screaming when the curtain at the back of the stage was pulled back and the…entertainment made it's appearance. Any excitement the Dragonite girls had flew right out the window at the big reveal. Nathani on the other hand gasped happily before jumping up in her seat and cheering at the sight of six scantily clad Flygon boys; two of which who looked awkward, one of which who was glaring into the crowd and another that was maintaining his usual devil-may-care attitude.

"What in Arceus is going on!?" Jocelyn exclaimed as a horrified look came to her features.

"I dunno, but I like it!" Nathani laughed as she pumped her fists into the air while the six boys began moving, most of them uncomfortably minus for Jason and Ian but that was a definite given. "Best girls night ever!"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my _God_!" May started chanting. Marina who was next to her started hyperventilating which brought Dawn to fanning uselessly in her face as she kept cerulean eyes locked on the stage. Paul was actually moving…he was actually dancing. Had hell frozen over?

"What the actual hell…" Rolyn breathed as she gripped the edge of their table.

"Jason!" Jocelyn roared as she flew from her seat and charged towards the stage. She glared up at her little brother and he smiled down at her lopsidedly.

"Hey sis," He greeted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? How did you – why did you – UGH! Jason I am going to kill you!" She growled as he reached for his pants leg.

"Oh calm down…" Jason chuckled as his hands went to undo the button and fly of his pants. Jocelyn's horrified expression returned as she watched her baby brother undo his pants with the full intention of taking them off…in fact all the guys were doing the same.

_Dirty babe…  
>You see these shackles<br>Baby I'm your slave  
>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave<br>It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

It was one of those things when you want to look away but you knew you couldn't and May could feel her entire body burn with a blush as wide blue hues stared unabashedly at her boyfriend…who was posing as a stripper. That was something she never saw coming. Worst part was, as he danced with his pants open allowing a little more of a teasing glimpse at expose skin, he was staring right back at her, a sexy yet still all-knowing smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Holy sh…" May slapped a hand over Patou's mouth before she could finish what she was going to say. Even in the brunette's dazed state, she was an excellent filter, but she didn't blame Patou for vocalizing what they were all thinking. It was inconceivable…

"Whoa…Aden's v-cut looks way better when he's moving his hips like that…" Alex practically groaned. "And look at Ian work that pole. That boy is a pro." She said with an affirming nod as she watched Ian grind against a pole.

"Eyes on your own man Cramer." Patou hissed nudging the short girl roughly on the shoulder.

"Ever heard of looksee, but no touchsee?" Alex retorted with a lopsided smile.

"Screw that! I'm so gonna touchsee all I want!" Nathani laughed from over them. "Damn I am so glad I came tonight. Look at Jason move." She whistled loudly just as the aforementioned boy pulled his fedora off his head and tossed it so that it landed on the table right in front of Rolyn.

"This is not happening…" Rolyn whispered.

"Hell yea it is!" Nathani exclaimed as she snatched up the fedora and placed it on her head. "Whoo! Yea! Take it off, baby!"

"Nate!" Rolyn hissed as she pulled Nathani down.

_Come one girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>VIP  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what your twerking with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead be gone with it<br>I like your smile  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on  
>Go Ahead be gone with it<em>

"Stop the music! Stop it right now!" Jocelyn screeched just as the boys went to lower their pants. The music paused suddenly and Jocelyn climbed on stage forcing a smile as murmurs of confusion started up in the audience. "Sorry everyone…sorry, but shows over! Free drinks for a month to anyone who is down here. I apologize once again."

"Aw I was actually getting into to it…" Jimmy said with a sheepish smile. It was Aden's turn to slap him upside the head.

"In the back. Now. All of you." Jocelyn growled through grit teeth as she pointed towards the curtain. All six boys didn't argue as they were herded back stage like lambs to the slaughter.

"What just happened?" Marina breathed. "Is this one of those shows where they play a prank on you and pop and say 'we got you' or did that really just happen?"

"No regrets…" Alex sighed.

"Only one. I didn't have a camera." Nathani pouted. She received six simultaneous glares.

_Get your sexy on…_

* * *

><p><em>That was…I dunno. I have no idea what I just typed. I hope it was good…I was like…dying as I typed. Literally I am dead because I was so afraid to actually type anything. You can tell. Anyways that was fun for me…Dunno if it'll ever happen again, but it was fun to have the boys scheme for once rather than the girls coming up with this master plot. And now the story is winding down. It's happening guys. The end is near. I'm already halfway done with the next chapter of Quintessence too so that end is near as well. Thank you all for reading. Hope you liked it - oh and don't forget to get your sexy on.<em>

_1) My chorus teacher threatened to do this to me frequently_

_Review please?_

_~Rolyn~_


	42. Nuptials

_Last chapter I received such an interesting response. I'm glad you all liked that last chapter because I was so skeptical about posting it in the first place. I was right along with most of; laughing with the addition of blushing. Now we're down to three more chapters – say it isn't so. I have no clue just how I'm going to cope…well actually I do, but that's not the point. It's been a long journey and I intend to let it continue, but on a parallel path. Hopefully that lives up to standard. I'm excited for what is to come. I'm excited for this new chapter and I hope you all are too. Just like any other chapter it will surely be a labor of love. Enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Forty Two: Nuptials<em>

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you! If I thought you couldn't get any more stupid you have proven me wrong – congratulations you mentally challenged man-child! You have achieved the peak of complete idiocy!" Jocelyn ranted as she paced in front of the six young men that stood before her. They watched her in silence knowing that the eldest Alvarez sibling was prone to anger, but right now she was absolutely livid. Her face was flushed in her anger and every now and then she'd go off on a tirade in Spanish and judging by Jason's face, she wasn't saying anything nice in her first language.<p>

"Calm down Joce…"

Jocelyn whipped around so quick, Jason flinched, half expecting her to slap him and she would have, but she hesitated at the last minute and lowered her raised hand to her side. Jocelyn groaned loudly and shook her head. "What were you thinking? Oh, that's right – you _weren't_. Out of all the stupid things…" Jocelyn trailed off.

The older woman really knew how to lay it on thick. The tension was copious in the air and made each young man tight lipped with heavy guilt pressing down in the pit of their stomachs. It wasn't even clear what they should be feeling guilty for. All they knew was that Jocelyn was pissed and they would have to work to get back into her good graces…not that they all cared. Paul had been nonchalantly fiddling with his cuffs, sometimes whistling a quiet tune, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Jason was just worried about the girls looking at other guys." Jimmy finally piped up on the boy's behalf. Jocelyn snorted and he shrunk back. Aden gave him a weird look before shaking his head. Jimmy, a former high school quarter back and college football player was afraid of one hundred and twenty five pound girl?

"Well did it ever occur to you while you were preventing your girlfriends from looking at other guys, a whole bunch of strange woman were looking at you?" Jocelyn hissed. Jimmy shot Jason a pointed look and the younger Alvarez paled a bit. "Not only that, but you have so little trust in these great girls, that dedicate far more to you than any self-respecting female should, that you feel the need to tamper with my business? What the _hell_ is wrong with all of you?"

"It wasn't like that…" Jason said quickly. Jocelyn scoffed, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "Besides if the girls thought of doing this, would you have chewed them out so thoroughly?" Jocelyn looked to be thinking for a minute, her scowl withering into a slight frown that didn't go unnoticed by her baby brother. "That's what I thought. Waita have a double standard there, Joce." He spat.

"Either way it was still wrong." Jocelyn retorted quickly. "Now go put some clothes on. I feel like a pedophile looking at all of you." She finalized before turning on her heel and stomping away. Jason glanced to his side and Drew looked right back at him before shrugging.

Before Jocelyn was completely out of sight, she groaned loudly one last time, catching the attention of the boys once again just in time to see who had caused that groan. "Six Dragonite girls, this way comes…" Ian muttered. The tune Paul chose to whistle now was the death march.

None of the girls looked too angry…more locked in shock than angry. The only one who seemed to show any other emotion happened to be Nathani who was practically bouncing at the fact that she got to see six of the hottest guys in the tri-region area in such a state of undress. Yvonne would be so jealous when she told her. Riley would probably faint from embarrassment.

"Okay…first of all, do us all a favor and button up your pants." Rolyn said loudly as she gestured to their crotches. Each boy looked down noticing that most of their pants were half off. Dawn slapped a hand over her eyes, a bright red blush overtaking her face. Alex stared on with a half smirk pulling at her lips as Aden turned his back to fix his pants.

"Who wants to explain what just happened out there?" Marina sighed as she unconsciously stroked her stomach. "I mean, I almost went into labor due to shock…"

"Are you okay sweetie?" Jimmy asked, suddenly concerned and reaching out towards the aqua haired beauty. Marina shot him a look that had him pausing before taking several steps back, realizing she wasn't serious. "Ah, never mind."

"It was nothing really…" Drew said quickly with a careless shrug.

"No, I'd say it was a whole lot of something." May retorted quickly with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, so you did like the show." Drew smirked.

"I will drop kick you." She deadpanned.

His smirk broadened. "Is that a threat or a promise?" He responded, lowering his tone to a husky timbre. May's eye twitched as her cheeks burned bright red. Drew internally chuckled…until he saw her reach up to pull out her earrings.

"I'm going to make you regret waking up this morning, pervert." She growled before getting ready to lunge at him.

"Relax bony fists of fury." Patou said as she grabbed May by the forearms and pulled her back. The brunette groaned but didn't struggle against the blondes hold on her. Huffing, she jerked from Patou's hold and crossed her arms over her chest. The look in her bright blue eyes promised hell to pay on Drew's part. His anxiousness didn't show on his face, but it was there.

"How about we agree to put this entire night behind us, for the sake of me getting bored with talking about it – hmm?" Ian shrugged carelessly as he put on his sweetest smile.

"That and I am freezing." Aden added. Jimmy slapped him upside the head.

* * *

><p>The villa was bustling with people and pokemon alike. May looked out one of the many floor to ceiling windows that lined the wide hall of Alvarez summer home that was nestled in the thick of Amy isle. The window faced the south of the island, behind the house where the beach went straight into a beautiful crystal blue ocean. On the beach, last minute details were being tended to for the upcoming event. In less than three hours, her best friend would be married. It seemed like almost yesterday May had been going crazy about the fact that Jason had proposed in the first place. It seemed like the day before that May had met Rolyn in the sky.<p>

May's makeup was already done and brunette hair was perfectly curled and sprayed with enough hairspray that she was convinced the curls could stand up against a Steelix. Her hair was half up, half down, a look Dawn claimed fit the brunette's face and made her look gorgeous. She also had to look separated from her fellow bridesmaids who all had intricate up-dos. She was maid of honor. Her entire look was a testament to that.

She hadn't slipped into her designer bridesmaid dress just yet and was currently slinking about the house in an easy to get out of sundress that she wouldn't have to pull over her head. Dawn was very adamant about the brunette not touching her hair or makeup. The brunette smiled lightly as she watched Darren and Josh converse on the beach without their shoes on while Amy and Jennifer sat on the edge of the makeshift altar that stood at the end of aisle.

They had all taken a boat out to Amy Isle the previous evening and settled in quickly in an attempt to get a good night's rest before the wedding. In spite of that, the house had been thrumming with energy since before they had even arrived. Even May was a little on the more excited side, well to the point that she had been a bit skittish since she woke up.

Sighing, May turned away from the window just in time to see Patou almost barrel into her. The blonde was already fully dressed but instead of the silver strappy heels she was supposed to be wearing, she was running around in white flip flops and holding up her dress so it didn't drag on the floor due to the lack of the extra height. May didn't miss the relief that flickered across Patou's features as she approached her.

"May, I need your help," She said quickly as she snatched up the brunette's wrist and began dragging her the way she had come. May made a small noise of surprise as she jogged to keep up with Patou's powerwalk. The blonde was on a mission. Whatever she needed May's help with, it was obviously urgent.

A couple of twists and turns down this hallway and that, Patou finally slowed down as they approached a pair of familiar double doors. May knew this was the room Rolyn was getting ready in. Patou released May's wrist in favor of reaching for the door handle and jerking it, but the door didn't budge. Patou glared.

"Rolyn Michelle Hayden, open this door right _now_." Patou growled as she hiked up her dress high enough for her to kick the door with enough force to have it rattle on its hinges. May cringed at the loud sound the impact made. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"What's going on?" May asked quietly.

Patou bristled. "She's been held up in there all morning. Her hair and makeup should have been done already and she doesn't even have her dress." Stray golden colored hair was tucked behind her ear as she glared at the locked doors. "Our little Princess has a case of the cold feet." She muttered.

May nodded in understanding. "Okay…could you give us a minute?"

"Whatever!" Patou groaned throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm done with her anyways. She's been getting on my last nerve all morning." Patou dropped her dress and began stomping down the hall, muttering under her breath about how certain young Hayden's needed to grow a pair and stop hiding like a child.

As soon as Patou rounded the corner and was out of sight, May raised her hand and knocked on the door gingerly. "Rolyn…it's just me." May said carefully, hoping this would appeal enough to the other girl so that she'd open the door.

A full minute passed before May heard the door unlock and it was pulled open slightly for the brunette to allow herself in. May slipped inside and closed the door quietly behind her before turning just in time to see Rolyn take up the bed comforter and wrap herself in it tightly, resembling a Menapod. The glasses wearing girl plopped down in a corner of the room between the bookcase and a desk and May sighed deeply. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Pulling out her dex, she typed a quick message and luckily Rolyn didn't look towards her until the dex was tucked away in the pocket of her sundress. She took a few steps towards her distressed looking friend and sighed deeply.

"Rolyn," She addressed quietly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Rolyn said sharply.

Problem solved.

Not.

"Obviously there is since you are hiding in a corner, wrapped in bed sheets and you're getting married in like two hours." May argued.

"Oh God…" Rolyn breathed shakily.

The blue eyed girl hesitated. "You do want to marry Jason…don't you?"

When Rolyn failed to respond, May feared the worst. Rolyn couldn't be having second thoughts. It was too late for that, but she wouldn't hold it against the youngest Hayden. She was only nineteen. She hadn't even finished her first year of college yet and despite the strong front the leader of the Dragonite girls put on, she was vulnerable…especially when it came to Jason.

"If Drew asked you to marry him, what would you do?" Rolyn asked suddenly, peeking out through the hole of her bed sheet cocoon. May's heart stammered in her chest at the mentioning of Drew and marriage…and her getting proposed to by Drew. "I mean if you were in my place…w-would it be okay? Would you think it was right despite all the differences and the problems and you being so young…c-cuz I don't…"

"I love Drew." May said suddenly, cutting the other girl off. Rolyn blinked at her owlishly. "Do you love Jason?"

"Of course!" Rolyn exclaimed. "Jason is it for me!"

"Then that's all you need." May sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. Rolyn stared at her, brown eyes going wide just as there was a knock at the door. May jumped slightly before whipping around and pulling the door open. She smiled at the sight of Marina, Dawn, Alex and Patou all standing there. "Thank you for coming." She said as she opened the door and gestured for them to come inside.

Rolyn groaned and hid in her blanket cocoon once again.

"Rolyn, get out of those bed sheets or your hair is going to stand on end with all the static." Dawn reprimanded as she charged at the youngest Hayden and wrenched the comforter away from her. Rolyn squawked indignantly as she reached for her bed sheet, but Dawn tugged it out of reach. "Guests are arriving and I still need to get your hair and makeup done!"

"I'm not ready!" Rolyn exclaimed.

"Damn right you're not." Patou snorted.

"Are we talking cold feet because if you don't want to do this – which I hope you don't – I have a jet on standby that will take you to any region. I also had a fake ID done up so you can start over from scratch." Alex said with a bright smile and an affirming nod. Marina punch her roughly in the shoulder.

"No…no," Rolyn breathed. "I want to marry Jason. I will marry Jason…I'm just scared."

"Of what?" Patou hissed. "Since when does Rolyn Hayden get scared? We're talking about the same girl who is my God-sister, tolerates Alex,"

"Hey!" Alex inserted. She was ignored.

"Is also the sister of Drew Hayden and has endured enough pain for one life time…this girl is scared to marry the guy she has been in love with since she was like five years old? You _got_ to be kidding me!" Patou finished with a shake of her head.

"Listen here Princess…" Alex breathed with a roll of her eyes. "You are the strongest of the strong – and that's saying something considering I am the one saying it. You have it all and then some so a little thing like saying 'I do' sure as hell ain't gonna faze you…because despite what I let on…you and Jason are meant to be together."

"Okay, I have been on my feet far too long," Marina inserted. "So either you get married, or I'm making you!" She pointed at Rolyn with a firm glare. Rolyn glanced from one person to the next before sighing in defeat and hauling herself to her feet. She rolled her shoulders before awkwardly rubbing her upper arm.

"Okay…"

"Perfect!" Dawn squealed. "I'll get started on the hair."

"I'll go fetch the dress." Patou said with a grin before bolting out the room

"I'll go find Aden so we can get a glimpse of him in his tux so I can fantasize about him on the altar without staring." Alex sighed as she sauntered out with a wave over her shoulder. May made a face.

"I'll go to the kitchen and pick at the already prepared food." Marina said brightly before waddling out the room. May turned to follow, but was stopped when Rolyn called out to her. The brunette turned around just in time to see her best friend smiling at her softly.

"Thanks May…" Rolyn said quickly before following Dawn into the connected bathroom.

May couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>May took in a deep breath through her nose then let t out through her mouth as she kept her eyes trained forward. The island breeze came through a window and ruffled her skirt and brought the smell of tropical fruit towards her as she mentally told herself to relax. She was hyper aware of Drew at her side, his arm lightly linked with hers. She gripped onto her bouquet of white Dragon lilies tightly as she waited for the song to start. That would be the cue for Dawn and Paul to start walking out, then Alex and Aden, Marina and Jimmy, Patou and Ian and then finally, her and Drew.<p>

"Relax…" Drew murmured.

"I am relaxed." May whispered back as she kept her eyes trained forward.

Drew sucked his teeth and even though May wasn't looking at him, she knew he rolled his eyes. "You've been fidgeting for the last seven and a half minutes and you're breathing so deeply I could mistake you for a woman going into labor."

"Don't joke about that. Marina is right there." May hissed while gesturing ahead. Drew sighed deeply.

"It's just a wedding."

"I know."

"All you have to do is walk, granted you have to do it in five inch heels, but I know you've dealt with worse when it comes to Patou and my sister's fashion sense." Drew commented lowly as he nudged her in the side. May cracked a smile she was trying so hard to hold back. "You worry too much. You look gorgeous, you've practiced this in the rehearsals and you've dealt with more public situations…just keep your cool okay?"

"Okay…" May breathed with a single nod.

"Good…cuz if you fall and bring me down with you, I won't talk to you for a month." He breathed. May gasped as she snapped her head in her boyfriend's direction.

"Drew," She growled.

A beautiful melody being played on the hard sounded. "The music is starting." Drew said, stating the obvious and trying to direct May's attention. His efforts weren't in vain as May faced forward once again, shifting from one foot to the other as she attempted to take Drew's advice and relax. All she had to do was walk…that was it.

May watched as Dawn and Paul went through one of many back doors of the villa. Alex and Aden disappeared outside next and it had come to the point where Drew and May had to shuffle forward as one couple after the other went down the makeshift aisle that was a runner of white, sparkling sheer material over a firm wood that had been placed over the sand so nobodies heels would sink in.

May took in a deep breath as the sun blinded her for a moment as she stepped outside.

"Smile," Drew reminded quickly. May immediately put on her best smile as her vision returned and she could now see those gathered. On Jason's side there was a multitude of people with tan skin and green eyes. Apparently the green eyes were very common in Jason's family. There were only a select few on Jason's side that he wasn't biologically related to. On Rolyn's side, May saw a multitude of familiar faces. She almost laughed when she saw her mother with her hands cupped over her mouth as her eyes glistened with tears already. Her father sat on her left, rubbing her back in soothing circles while Max videotaped the whole thing from her left.

Before the brunette knew it, she was at the altar where Alex's grandfather stood. As a judge, he had flown out to officiate the wedding as a favor to his granddaughter. On either side of the altar were two groups of pokemon. On the side Drew went off to when he and May had to separate was all of Jason's pokemon. On the side May quickly traipsed over to, was all Rolyn's pokemon. Dragonite hovered overhead and even Rolyn's parent's Typhlosions stood off to the side.

When May looked out into the audience, she saw Patou's mother holding a framed portrait of Zion and Holden on their own wedding day. May couldn't help but smile at that.

"Here she comes," Patou whispered as a bright smile came to her face. The song that was being played on the harp faded out as the wedding march sounded.

May couldn't help but grin at the sight of her best friend appearing at the end of the isle with Darren on her right and Jennifer on her left. The green haired woman was already crying by the looks of it.

The dress Patou had made for Rolyn was breathtaking. This was May's first time seeing it and she couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her best friend. The dress was halter, taffeta mermaid gown with a silver beaded sweetheart neckline. The bust of the dress sparkled with gems along with the hip and the waistline was ruched and fitted. The train of the dress went about five feet behind her along with the veil that was clipped into the youngest Hayden's hair with a sparkling tiara.

May hadn't realized she was tearing up until she blinked and had a tear rolling down her cheek. She laughed slightly at herself before hastily reaching up to swipe away the escaped tear.

Once Rolyn finally made it to the altar, May looked towards Jason and almost laughed again at the look on his face. His hands were fidgeting, but his eyes were trained on Rolyn with nothing but adoration shining in them. May looked past the green eyed boy to look at Drew who was smiling lopsidedly.

"_Sap_…" He mouth at her while inconspicuously gesturing with his head towards Jason. May giggled behind closed lips and shook her head. She hoped no one noticed, but since she was at the front of the entire thing, she doubted that no one was looking in her direction.

"Who gives this young woman away?" Alex's grandfather asked with a sagely smile as he removed one of his hands from the pulpit he had been provided and gestured towards Rolyn.

"We do." Darren and Jennifer said automatically. Jennifer was the first to step away from Rolyn, but not before giving her daughter a long kiss on the cheek. Jennifer sighed shakily as she grinned, smiling through the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Then it was Darren's turn; he cupped Rolyn's cheek and she leaned into the touch. May had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat at the sight. It seemed like ages ago the two of them couldn't stand to be in the same room.

Darren kissed Rolyn gently on the forehead and murmured what May thought was an 'I love you'. Rolyn nodded and said it back with a glassy eyed smile. Darren stroked her cheek a second time – the same cheek he had once slapped – before he turned towards Jason and offered her hand to him. Jason and Darren shared a smile and a nod before Darren went to Jennifer and guided them to their seats in the front row on Rolyn's side beside her biological Uncle and his family. Rolyn handed May her bouquet of white roses before she and Jason turned to face the pulpit.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the unconditional love between Jason and Rolyn…"

* * *

><p><em>Hecks no, I ain't writing out an entire wedding. This was a struggle enough. I was surprised by how much I was merely going by memory of the two weddings I have ever been to in my life. One of which was on my birthday and another I was late to because I was at a birthday party. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It certainly won't be the last time I write out a wedding. Maybe the second time around it'll be even better. So…three more chapters left. My heart is breaking…seriously, it is. I love these stories and I'm glad that so many of you love them too. You all inspire me, so thank you.<em>

_Please review?_

_~Rolyn~_


	43. Truly, Madly, Crazy, Deeply

_Alright so all of your reviews have been reducing me to tears guys; like literally I cannot take it. The things you saw put in a place of awe. Like I cannot believe you all enjoy what little I have to offer. My gratitude isn't enough when it comes to all you've given me. This kind of encouragement, I don't come across a lot in my everyday life (darn, I'm tearing up again). Honestly, I get laughed at constantly. I keep getting scolded for doing what I love. I'm not much of a person outside of here…and you all accepted me. The least I can say is thank you. It breaks my heart to know that this particular ride is coming to an end…but the amusement park isn't closed just yet. There are dozens of other rollercoasters. I hope you all like this next chapter as I cry straight through it._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Forty Three: Truly, Madly, Crazy, Deeply<em>

* * *

><p>"The ceremony was beautiful. I don't remember crying that much." Caroline giggled as she clutched a tear soaked tissue in her hands. Norman smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her towards him comfortingly. They were seated at their table in the massive dining hall of the villa. Waiters moved about taking orders and Rolyn and Jason had yet to make their appearance since they had walked down the aisle together, officially pronounced man and wife.<p>

May had strayed from the rest of the bridal party knowing very well she was to make her entrance when the newlywed couple made theirs, but the brunette couldn't risk the temptation of seeing her family. May smiled brightly. She was happy about so much, but right then and there she was just happy to be with her family. It seemed like it had been years since she had last seen her parents and brother. Once again it looked like Max had grown a little taller. He was actually taller than her now and he no longer sported glasses in favor of contacts. Her father had a gray streak and her mother cut her hair so it was no chin length. Yes, May hadn't seen her family in a long time.

"Just wait until May gets married. You'll be crying enough tears to fill the Lapras ocean." Max remarked smartly as he crossed his arms over his chest. May's brow furrowed briefly before she shot her younger brother a look. May didn't really want to think of herself getting married. Today wasn't her day and she had done enough thinking on that in the last couple of weeks.

"May isn't getting married anytime soon so don't get your mother started." Norman said firmly as he nodded at his son. The sixteen year old shrugged his shoulders, a restrained smirk on his lips. May couldn't help but wonder when her brother had turned from a know-it-all kid to a snarky teenager. This couldn't have happened over night.

"Rolyn looked beautiful; Jennifer told me Patou designed the dress." Caroline breathed placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. May hummed in agreement and nodded. "And this is an authentic Victoria Romano design you're wearing…" Caroline continued as she touched the single strap of May's dress. Once again the brunette nodded. "Do you know how much your father would have to make for me to even look at that woman's designs?"

Norman rolled his eyes and May giggled at her mother.

"May!"

The brunette jumped and whipped around to find a glaring golden haired god sister of the bride. May smiled sheepishly, obviously knowing she had been caught. Patou shook her head at the smile and took up the brunette by the upper arm. She offered her apologies to the Maple family before unceremoniously dragging the maid of honor from the dining hall. She moved quickly, trying to be inconspicuous, but her quick walking – borderline running captured the attention of dozens.

"Found her!" Patou announced as they entered the hallway just around the corner of the backdoor to the dining hall. There were simultaneous sighs of relief from the bridal party and the groomsmen alike. "Drew, come claim your wench." Patou breathed as she released May and sauntered over to Ian.

Drew stepped up, a smirk pulling at his lips as he offered his arm to the brunette. May pursed her lips and linked arms with him, albeit a bit reluctantly and allowed him to lead her along the line of the Untouchables towards their place in line. They would be coming out just before Rolyn and Jason.

"Waita cause panic on my wedding day Maple," Rolyn commented sassily as she gave the brunette a lopsided smile. The youngest former Hayden had been doing nothing but since May had seen her walk down the aisle. It was like Rolyn couldn't stop smiling.

"Sorry to worry you Hayden – Oh! I mean Alvarez." May grinned and Rolyn laughed lightly, a blush coming to her cheeks as she looked towards Jason. The green eyed boy smiled down at her and they shared a brief kiss. May sighed. If that wasn't the sweetest thing she'd ever seen, she didn't know what was.

"Where did you disappear off to?" Drew inquired, looking towards his girlfriend out the corner of his eye.

"I went to talk to my parents." May sighed. "My mom was crying as I approached their table. Max made a remark about how much she was going to cry when we got married." May laughed. Drew turned his head towards her fully, one brow perked. A beat passed before May's brain caught up with her mouth and she realized what she just said.

Drew chuckled as a telltale blush began to streak across his brunette's cheeks. May was known for her slips of the tongue, but he had to admit…this one made his heart skip a beat. He couldn't help but smile at her, hoping that it was enough to reassure her that yea, even he automatically believed they would get married. How could he not? He loved May and he was more than sure he could do no better. Just like Rolyn said about Jason, May was it for him.

"Hello? Are the two of you lost?" Rolyn said loudly as she poked May in the back before doing the same to her older brother. May jumped and Drew cringed away from the finger before shooting Rolyn a glare. It took the couple two seconds to realize the reason Rolyn had poked them was because the rest of the couples were gone and had made their entrance and they were holding the newlyweds up.

"Sorry, sister dearest." Drew said sarcastically. May laughed sheepishly over her shoulder before she and Drew rushed forward. Rolyn shook her head before she and Jason followed.

May smiled brightly as the room filled with gathered guests clapped as they walked in. She could see Alex up ahead, waving her bouquet around and she laughed lightly. The cheers intensified as Rolyn and Jason finally made their entrance and more flashing cameras went off around them as the entirety of the Untouchable Twelve made their way to the largest round table placed in the center of the seating area. Off to the side was a dance floor with a DJ pushed up into the corner. It reminded May immensely of the youngest Hayden's sixteenth birthday party when she and Drew officially became a couple.

The whistles and claps died down as everyone retook their seats. In the background, the hired DJ commented on the couple before suggesting that everyone relax so that they'd have enough energy to dance later. May was sat between Rolyn and Drew at the round table and she had to admit, Patou and Jocelyn's collaboration to make the reception beautiful really paid off. Everything was white and peacock green, just like the dresses the bride and her bridesmaids wore. Lace and ribbon were in abundance. It was straight out of a fairytale.

"I hope they have shrimp cocktail…or any kind of shrimp will do." Alex said as she whipped her head from side to side in search for a waiter with a tray of the aforementioned shellfish. "I am starving."

"You and me both…" Marina groaned as she rubbed her round tummy. "I'm eating for two here. Can we get something to snack on before the real food comes?"

"Yup, that's definitely a little Jimmy in there." Patou grumbled with a playful roll of her eyes. "Always hungry."

"I am not always hungry." Jimmy countered.

"I beg to differ." The blonde retorted flatly. Jimmy huffed childishly and crossed his arms over his chest.

For a little while there was mostly just idle chatter flowing through the dining hall. At one point, waiters finally came around with Alex's coveted shrimp that she engorged herself on with little regret. The only one to match up to her apatite was Marina who had a plate full of cleaned bones from the dozen helping of hot wings she had helped herself to.

May played with the flute of sparkling apple cider a waitress had poured for her as she let her eyes wander. A small smile played her pink lips as she took in the smiles and laughter that seemed to fill the room. It was nearly impossible for her not to smile. She wasn't just surrounded by her friends, but family as well and they were celebrating something near and dear to all of them. She was overwhelmed with the obscene amount of happiness that radiated throughout the room and she couldn't help but wonder if future weddings would be like this…more specifically, hers.

"You've been quiet," Drew murmured close to her ear. May shrugged her shoulders to hide the shiver that tickled its way up her spine.

"I dunno," She sighed as she turned to face him. "What should I say? I feel like these are just one of those moments you let things soak in. You're sister got married, or have you already forgotten."

"What? You don't approve?" He inquired quirking a brow.

"It's not that," She said quickly. "It's just…everything seems absolutely perfect right now so why ruin it with words?" She elaborated with a sort of careless shrug. Drew smirked at her before reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers. May's cheeks automatically took on a rosy hue that gave Drew a self-satisfied feeling.

"You're right," He breathed leaning in close to her and brushing his lips along her cheek. May couldn't help but giggle lightly. "I'm content with just seeing you smile anyways." He said lowly as he locked eyes with his brunette. May's blush deepened and her eyes darted downwards bashfully.

"Hey Drew," Jason interrupted suddenly. The green haired Hayden visibly cringed before turning narrowed eyes on his childhood best friend. Jason ignored the glare and gestured to the Rolex around his wrist before jerking his head towards the dance floor where four waiters were pushing a white baby grand piano much to Jocelyn's chagrin. The eldest Alvarez had no idea what was going on. Drew sighed deeply, getting the message.

May was lightly surprised when Drew let go of her hands and bent down to slide under the table. She was even more surprised, and a little confused when Drew came out the other side of the table from under Aden's chair with a shiny white guitar in his arms. As if there was a chain reaction, all the Flygon boys stood from their seats. Aden even pulled out another guitar from under the table; this one was a sparkling onyx.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked as Paul slowly stood to his feet and gave an exasperated sigh through his nose. She followed him with her eyes as he slowly moved away from the table along with the rest of his friends as they made their way to the dance floor. Dawn pouted when she received no answer to her question.

"What the heck?" Alex grumbled as she watched the boys set themselves up around the piano. Microphones with stands were offered to each one of them, a specific stand being placed by the piano while Jason stood close to the bench with a microphone in his hand. Once everything seemed set, Jason smiled sheepishly as he brought the microphone to his lips.

"What is that dog up to?" Patou questioned.

"Uh…hey," Jason greeted awkwardly with a wave. Drew gave him a look, silently telling him to relax. They prepared for this and did an excellent job of keeping it a secret so there was absolutely nothing to be worried about. "I want to thank you all for coming and I want to apologize to my sister in advance because this wasn't planned and I know how much Jocelyn hates surprises, especially at one of her events…but hey, I'm the one that got married." He smirked.

Laughter resounded throughout the room as eyes turned on Jocelyn's who had her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed at her brother as her face flushed red. She didn't even care to hide her frustration because her brother was right, she really did hate surprises. Adrian wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her upper arm comfortingly. Jocelyn relaxed in her seat, but her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"The boys and I threw a little something together…for my queen over there," Jason gestured towards Rolyn with his free hand and people giggled and cooed at the pet name he had given her. "But I think that it could be something for all those gorgeous ladies so…let's just call it an attack from Flygon boys on the Dragonite girls."

May beamed at that reference to their childhood.

Jason nodded and Drew and Aden began strumming together, molding two sounds to make on melody. Drew nodded back at Jason and the green eyed boy brought his mic back up to his lips. "_Am I asleep? Am I awake, or something in between? I can't believe that you are here and you're beside me. Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined. Like branches on a tree or twigs caught on a vine_?"

"_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss and all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this_," Jason continued to sing lowly. At first his eyes were casted downwards, but as he went on, he forced himself to look towards his blushing bride. "_I'm just the underdog that finally got the girl and I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_."

"_Truly, madly, deeply, I am foolishly, completely fallen and somehow you kicked all my walls in, so baby say you'll always keep me_." Ian joined him and they sang the melody together wonderfully. Drew nodded in approval. "_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love…with you; in love…with you_."

Jason moved around the piano bench and took a seat while Jimmy helped him put his mic in the stand before adjusting it so Jason wouldn't have to lean too far to sing into it. Jason then let his fingers dance along the ivory keys, adding the chime of the piano to the melody of the song and making it sound that much bigger.

"_Should I put soda and granola on a tray in bed and wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said_," Jason continued as he focused on playing the piano and kept his eyes locked on the keys. "_Or tender touches just to show you how I feel, or should I act all cool like it was no big deal_?"

"_Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this, or put this day back on replay and keep reliving it_," Jason lifted his eyes from the piano and locked them with Rolyn's from the distance between them. "_Cuz here's the tragic truth, if you don't feel the same; my heart would fall apart if someone said your name_."

They all joined in to sing the chorus now. All of their voices blending as Jason and Ian stayed with the actual melody of the song while the rest of them fit in with a harmony. All in all, it still sounded amazing. "_Truly, madly, deeply I am foolishly, completely fallen and somehow you kicked all my walls in so baby say you'll always keep me. Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love…with you_."

"_I hope I'm not a casualty, hope you won't get up and leave_," Jason sang.

"_Might not mean that much to you_," Drew and Jason finally fit in some harmony as they sang together. "_But to me it's everything…everything_." The green haired boy smiled softly and fleetingly at May who smiled adoringly in return.

"_Truly, madly, deeply, I am foolishly, completely fallen and somehow you kicked all my walls in, so baby say you'll always keep me_," Ian and Jason song on their own with only the strumming of Drew's guitar behind them as Aden stopped playing his own and Jason paused his hands on the piano.

The paused was brief as Jason and Aden started back up again and fell in sync with Drew's playing as the rest of the guys began singing as well, finally bringing back that beautiful, practiced harmony to the chorus. "_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love…with you; in love…with you; in love…with you…with you_."

The dining hall erupted with applause as Jason stood from the piano bench with a sheepish smile on his lips and a blush staining his cheeks. It was seconds later he was tackled in a hug. He blinked in surprise as Rolyn cried quietly into his chest. He looked past her, noticing she had lost her shies in her effort to get to him as quickly as possible. He laughed lightly as he rest his head on top of hers. People cooed at the display of affection and Drew smiled at the sight before looking back over at the table where his girlfriend sat. May nodded in approval and Drew smirked.

* * *

><p>May was a little surprised when the party finally ended. It was almost like the festivities would go on forever, but all good things must come to an end. Everything finally settled down a little past midnight and May was given the chance to say her goodbyes to Rolyn and Jason before they were shipped off to heaven knows where for their honeymoon. Jennifer arranged it so that they wouldn't know until they got there.<p>

Those who had flown out for the wedding and weren't going home that night which was a large group of people, were housed in the massive vacation home on Amy isle, May's family included. She was just returning from her parents' room where she had been catching her mother up on all the stuff that has been happening in Jewel. There wasn't much to relay, but that wasn't the point. May was just glad to be able to talk to her mother face to face.

May rounded a corner, knowing her room was down this hall, but halted in surprise at the sight of Drew coming from the opposite way. She grinned and jogged up to him and he gave his own lopsided smile as he silently offered his hand to her.

"I was looking all over for you." He said as he laced their fingers and pulled her close. May smiled contentedly.

"I was with my mom." She explained. "You never know how much that woman can talk until you've been away from her for months at a time." She added with a laugh. She never knew her mother could be such a chatter box. "I was just heading to my room to go to sleep."

"Hmm, mind if I join you?" Drew asked, turning towards her with a coy smile. May perked a brow at him.

"That depends," She muttered. "Am I going to get any sleep?"

"That depends," He mimicked with a smirk. "Do you want to?" He leaned in towards her and brushed his lips against hers teasingly. May's breath caught in her throat and she felt her stomach drop in that weird way that it did whenever she was a combination of nervous and excited.

May reached up with her free hand and wrapped it around his neck, playing with the hair at his nape as she gently pulled him down for a proper kiss. Her heart skipped a beat as Drew gave into the kiss with little reluctance and moved his lips sensually against hers. Her cheeks began to burn as her fingers tightened around Drew's and she moved a little closer and opened her mouth invitingly. Drew hummed in approval as the kiss intensified to the point that it looked hungry.

"Forgetting where you are?"

May squealed as she jumped away from Drew while simultaneously pushing him back. The greened haired boy blinked in surprise; his mind was a little too clouded over with the undeniable lust that had been building that it took him a little longer to realize what had just happened. Max stood a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest and self-satisfied smirk tugging at his lips at the sight of his blush, frazzled sister and her temporarily oblivious boyfriend.

"Max," May hissed at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was told to get you…well more like threatened. Alex said if I didn't find you in two minutes, she'd punch me so hard in the mouth, my grandkids would need braces."

"As if anyone would want to reproduce with you to even have children to start with," May chided with a glare.

"I dunno," The kid genius said with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders. "My girlfriend would say otherwise."

May blinked in surprise before those baby blue eyes doubled to twice their size. "G-Girlfriend?" She stammered in surprise. She felt bad for being surprised because her brother wasn't some hideous cretin. They came from the same parents so obviously he wouldn't be hard to look at, but at the same time he was her annoying little brother…what girl would…how did… "What?"

"You don't have to look so surprised." Max deadpanned.

"You have a girlfriend?" May practically screeched.

Max nodded slowly.

"Since when?" May gasped.

"Since two months ago."

"What?" May hissed again, this time at Drew who had finally recovered from the heated kiss and managed to calm himself down to regain his bearings. "My little brother has a girlfriend?"

"It's not like it's impossible." Drew said with a careless shrug. Honestly nothing mattered to him right now besides his mission to pick up where he left off with his girlfriend and maybe taking it back to her room…ah, God when did he turn into Jason. Drew mentally punched himself.

"But-But…UGH!" May groaned.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you…"

"Who?" May asked quickly, her eyes narrowing in speculation. "I know her?"

Max nodded slowly once again while smiling sarcastically. "I'm dating Yvonne."

May stared at him. She stared long and hard with her brow twitching and her mouth hanging open wide enough that she could fit a baseball in there. Max stared back blankly, arms crossed over his chest while Drew just stood there, seemingly bored with the concept of life. The silence was heavy and awkward and was only broken by the animalistic shriek that sounded from the other end of the hall in the direction had been coming from. The navy haired sixteen year old cringed and bolted without another word just as Alex made her appearance.

"Yea you better run, you Jigglypuff!" She called after her friend's little brother. Drew's brow furrowed fleetingly while May still remained locked in her shock as though someone had dropped a bomb on her life. "I give him one measly task and he drops the ball on it. I swear, next time I see him, I will make him regret taking my words lightly."

"Calm down," Drew chided. He was still a little snippy after basically being cock-blocked by his girlfriend's younger sibling and now, technically, her. "What was so important that you need to take your wrath out on Max because he didn't find us in time?"

Alex's expression became suddenly somber as her eyes hardened. May managed snapped out of her reverie to notice. The air suddenly became a little more heavy and a little more tense as Alex took in a deep breath.

"Officer Jenny knows who burnt down our house." She said simply.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, how evil can I get? I honestly wasn't going to leave it there. Honest to God, but then I was like hmm, it would build up more anticipation if I did so there goes your cliffhanger. I hope none of you hate me or something. I'll be updating…by this time next week most likely. The play I'm in only has two more performances so I won't be too busy anymore unless my mother needs me, which is most likely. Both my parents have been needing me a lot lately, actually. Hopefully we'll pull through…everything that's going on. Anyhoo, I hope you all liked this chapter. Almost done…sadly. The song used was <em>_**Truly, Madly, Deeply by One Direction**__. First time I heard it, I cried. If a boy ever sang that to me, he could be an ax murderer for all I know, I'd marry him on the spot. Thanks for reading._

_Reviews would be amazing._

_~Rolyn~_


	44. Righting

_Ah, jeez…second to last chapter. I didn't think the moment would come and I am literally dying on the inside. How did this happen guys? How did time fly so fast that it's come to this? Oh whatever, I should know better than any that a day can turn into a month in a second. Now my plays are over until Christmas (although I do still have dance every Monday, Sunday and sometimes Saturdays) and I sent in my application for work at camp again and I am uber excited although the girl I worked with and adored won't be working full time…but some of my other friends sent in applications for the first time, Like Christian and Justin…God help me. Now I hope you enjoy this second to last chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Forty Four: Righting<em>

* * *

><p>May had thought she had been walking, but everything passed by in a short blur when Alex guided her to the front sitting room of the villa where the rest of their friends were gathered – minus the newlywed couple – and a couple of parents. Actually it looked like the only ones not present were Patou's parents, who needed to return to LaRousse that night, however Adrian stayed behind because of Jocelyn, of course.<p>

Standing in the center of the room was Officer Jenny, or at least one of them. She must have been the Officer Jenny of The Serenity Isles because the tropical atmosphere definitely took its toll on her, making her blue hair a little lighter due to time in the sun and her skin a little tanner. Her uniform was also a little different with a sleeveless jacket and shorts rather than a skirt.

May swallowed nervously and her mother offered an arm. May wedged herself between her mother and father and Drew silently made his way over to his own parents. He stood at his mother's side along with his father and the silence remained heavy.

"Is everyone here now?" Officer Jenny questioned, finally breaking the silence as she placed her hands on her hips. Alex merely nodded as she took her seat besides Aden. The tallest of the Flygon boys took her hand and she gave him a brief smile before turning all her attention on the law enforcer. "Excellent, as I said upon arrival, we have finally solved the case behind who set fire to your home in northern Jewel. We apologize for the long process and intruding on you today."

"It's fine." Darren said quickly with a shake of his head.

"The two that had been caught in the fire, aren't present, correct?" Officer Jenny inquired. Darren hummed in agreement and the young officer sighed and nodded in understanding. "Well I guess that is for the better. My sister gave me all the details to relay to you all, but before that, I just want to know, have you managed to stabilize your lives since then? There has been a new home found and items replaced?"

"Yes, that has all been taken care of." Jennifer said with a nod. She had taken care of all of that personally. Officer Jenny wasn't exactly surprised. Some of the people present, mainly the parents, were some of the most influential people to walk the regions.

"Alright," Officer Jenny breathed. "I believe my sister informed the former tenants of the destroyed home of the breakthrough we had in the case concerning the owner of the pokemon, Favon."

"Yea, she said that the only person who checked a Favon into a pokemon center was some guy named Austin and he was blood related to Jasmine Cochrane…" Dawn remembered with a nod.

"Yes, they're cousins." Officer Jenny said. "He is also the fiancé of a girl named Lana. She attends school with you and has been known to associate with May." Officer Jenny gestured to the brunette and May blinked in surprise, wondering what Lana had to do with this and how Officer Jenny of the Serenity Isle knew exactly who she was.

"Lana? That pink haired girl?" Patou questioned, glancing at May briefly through the corner of her eye. "What does she have to do with this? She and May are friends."

"Yes, but she has had the most frequent contact with Austin between November twentieth of last year and the fifth of this past January." Officer Jenny explained. "My sisters thought to look into her first since she has a direct connection to you girls and Austin."

"And?" Alex pressed with a nod.

"And despite Lana and Austin remaining in contact the most, they never did a pokemon transfer…well at least on record, but someone else did." Officer Jenny said lowly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Was it some fugly little brat named Jasmine Cochrane?" Alex growled. Aden shot her a pointed look while giving her hand a warning squeeze. Alex gasped and snatched her hand away before shooting him a glare.

"Close," Officer Jenny said with a sarcastic smile. "It was her mother, Miranda Cochrane."

May's eyes doubled in size. "What?" She breathed.

"It was on record that exactly eleven days before the fire, Miranda had spoken to her nephew and they had exchanged pokemon. She sent him a Haxorus and he sent her his Favon. When asked if he was aware what the transfer was for, he expressed, under oath, that he merely wanted to borrow his Haxorus for a contest and that he was unaware why Miranda would want Favon in return."

"So Miranda had possession of a Favon within the same time period as the house fire?" Drew questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Officer Jenny nodded. "We brought Miranda in for questioning and after all the evidence had been placed in front of her, including the fact that Rolyn Alvarez stated that she saw the silhouette if a woman on the scene calling out the attacks, Miranda confessed." She finalized with a nod. There were hushed murmurs floating around now, but Dawn's gasp remained the most prominent. "Her reasoning for her actions were that since you and your group of friends were rising on the up and up in terms of social standing, she believed that this would be what would make her career…which it did, but since she'll be in jail from here on out, I think it was all for not."

"I can't believe it…" Patou breathed with a shake of her head and narrowed eyes.

"I can," Ian sighed with a shrug.

"No wonder she wanted that exclusive interview right after everything happened." Amy practically growled. "Oh, that woman is gonna be so sued, her great grandkids are going to be in debt." The lawyer hissed with a shake of her head.

"Miranda has been charged with arson and two counts of attempt at murder considering she was aware that Jason and Rolyn were in the house when she decided to attack." Officer Jenny stated in a matter of fact tone. "She will be convicted in a week or so if you wish to be present in the court room, but it is not mandatory. I hope this offers all of you the closure you need."

"Yes, thank you Officer Jenny," Darren said firmly with a nod. "I will also inform my daughter and her husband once they return from the Rosa Region."

"You sent them to the Rosa region!?" Jocelyn screeched. "You know how long I wanted to go there! That is our home region! Jason can't even speak Spanish as well as I can! Watch them get lost or something I cannot…"

"Jocelyn…" Adrian addressed. "Really, not the time." He whispered. Jocelyn growled before muttering obscenities in Spanish as she crossed her arms over her chest and slumped in her seat. Amy slapped a hand to her forehead in embarrassment and Josh smiled sheepishly.

"Officer Jenny, I'll see you out." He said as he crossed the sitting room to guide the officer to the door. Officer Jenny smiled thankfully before bidding everyone a farewell and a good evening.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Officer Jenny had visited the villa that night with the results of the investigation. Now everyone was back home in their respective regions sans the Untouchable Twelve that had returned to Jewel to get back to school. Rolyn and Jason were still on their honeymoon and Marina had finally officially pulled out of school indefinitely. With a few future solidifying conversations with Jimmy's parents, so did he. His paid internship at Talon Incorporated waited for him back in Hoenn which they would be returning to by boat before the baby was born.<p>

The baby shower was scheduled to be over there as well and Starr had been preparing for that and the new family of three that would be living under the Talon roof since Christmas. She along with Jimmy's father, were nothing but excited about the idea of getting a grandchild. Florence shared the couple's sentiment while her husband remained quiet on the matter since he and Marina had gotten into that fateful argument.

By now, the girls had placed the whole fire behind them since the case had finally come to a close. Miranda had been convicted and Amy was in the process of bankrupting the Mayor of Jewel due to the fact that he had, in her words, let his wife go buck wild on her children. Jasmine had not been seen in school since her mother was arrested, or so Lana had told May. The pink haired girl had sought May out hoping that her fiancé would be spared from the wrath getting thrown the Cochrane family's way.

"He didn't do anything wrong," May had reassured her friend and rival. "He didn't know what his aunt was going to do. He can't be blamed for the actions of another." Lana had sighed in relief and thanked her continuously to the moon and back.

"Hey guys…" Marina said as she waddled into the kitchen of the new Casa De Dragonite with a magazine in her hands. Alex and Dawn had been at the stove making Chicken Alfredo for dinner since it was their night to cook. May and Patou were seated at the kitchen island with May chopping up tomatoes for a salad while Patou worked on a sketch for her art class.

"What's up Baby Boom," Alex addressed, looking away from the boiling pasta briefly to nod at the aqua haired beauty. Marina gave Alex a dry look as she slowly made her way over to the island and opened the magazine to the page that she had saved by wedging her thumb between the pages.

"Look what I found," She said pointing to the pages story. Patou looked away from her drawing and May set aside the tomato she had been working on to look at what Marina was pointing to. The brunette cocked her head to the side, finding the woman depicted in the magazine familiar. She had chocolate hair falling over her shoulders in sheets and her eyes were big and brown. She was dressed professionally in a Victoria Romano mini dress. "That is going to be the new host of Access Inside."

"She looks familiar…" Patou murmured as she narrowed her eyes in speculation.

Dawn sauntered over, turning the chicken on low heat and letting it simmer in the white sauce so she could take a look at the picture herself. As she took in the woman depicted in the picture, posed with her hands on her hips and a cute smile on her face, Dawn gasped loudly before a wide grin stretched over her lips. "I remember her!" She squealed as she pointed at the brunette in the magazine. "That's the stage manager from the old Access Jewel! That's Lois!"

"Oh yea…" Patou breathed in recognition as she nodded slowly. "Wow, she looks really good. The wonders a stylist can do."

"Wasn't she really mousy when we met her? How can someone mild mannered host a social news show?" Alex inquired as she took the now finished pot of pasta to the sink so she could drain the water from it.

"Yea, it would be like having May host the show." Patou chuckled.

"Hey!" May snapped with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry May," Patou said with a shrug. "But you know it's kind of true." She added.

May huffed. "Well whatever. Maybe someone a little less nosy and brutal will do that show some good. I mean we don't want another host like Miranda who will do anything for ratings, right? I'm sure they wouldn't have hired Lois unless she was really qualified for the job." She reasoned with a shrug of her shoulders.

"The first show is this Friday night at seven," Marina said as she unconsciously stroked her tummy in circles. "I say we watch it to see just what we're dealing with…I mean, this show is going worldwide and our families are usually featured."

"Yea, I guess we should watch…" May murmured.

* * *

><p>"Guess whose back!" Rolyn screamed as she sauntered into the house and into the living room grinning. Her grin was immediately wiped from her face when her five friends whipped around on the couch and gave her varying glares while simultaneously shushing her. The former Hayden blinked in surprise as they all faced forward once again, giving the television all of their attention and paying her no mind. "Really?"<p>

"Can you shut up, Access Inside is on." Alex hissed over her shoulder. Rolyn's brow crunched together in disbelief before her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. She didn't know why her friends would be so enraptured with a gossip show, although with the prospect of Miranda being gone, she guessed there was a little more to look forward to.

Deciding that if she couldn't beat the crowd, she should join it, Rolyn slipped out of her sandals and dropped her tote bag to the floor before climbing over the back of the couch and wedging herself between Dawn and May. The brunette smiled at her briefly while Dawn voiced her complaints before eventually scooting over to make more room.

"_Hello everyone and welcome to the premier of Access Inside_," Lois greeted with a charming smile. "_I'm your host, Lois Chanelle and I will be taking you into the inside news of the regions most elite and famous. Coming up, we have an interview with who I believe has to be one of the best pokemon masters of his time, Ash Ketchum only to be followed up with an inside look of the wedding we have all been talking about for the past two weeks between Rolyn Hayden and Jason Alvarez_."

"They're still going into our lives without permission!" Alex exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Actually…" Rolyn breathed. All eyes turned on her. "They don't really need our permission, but Lois asked just to be sure. My mother gave them permission…well with anything that concerned me. She wouldn't offer you guys up without your consent so all is good. They wanted to talk about Marina's pregnancy and the baby shower, but my mother asked them not to."

"Aw, Lois is good after all." Patou cooed with a smile.

"Aw, I wouldn't mind them covering the baby shower if it's Lois." Marina said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, there isn't anything to hide at this point."

"Yea, thanks to Miranda." Alex grumbled. "I hope she rots in jail. I wonder how her perfect witch of a daughter is doing." A fleeting smirk pulled at her lips and Patou snickered.

"Hey, just because Jasmine is a jerk, doesn't mean we have to relish in her unfortunate circumstances." May said firmly.

"Well, she did with us." Dawn countered with a nod. "Some people just get what they deserve. What goes around, comes around."

"Yea, but it makes us just as bad as them if we do exactly what they do, is it not?" May argued. Dawn pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Kill them with kindness." May offered with a smile.

"As long as killing is involved." Alex said with a nod.

"It's metaphorical, you homicidal maniac." Marina sighed with a shake of her head. Sometimes Alex could take it just too far.

"I prefer that you call me by my profession title, Grim Reaper." Alex said snottily as she turned her nose up in Marina's direction. The aqua haired model sighed deeply while pinching the bridge of her nose. She loved all of her friends, really she did, but sometimes at least one of them would make her want to leave the planet and never return.

"Guys shut up! They're talking about the wedding!" Patou suddenly screeched while bouncing in her seat. Everyone silenced the conversation and turned their attention back towards the television.

"_The wedding took place on the Alvarez private island which made it that much more exclusive. A wedding goer says that the ceremony was very beautiful, very traditional and took place on the beach – how romantic_," Lois giggled while tucking brown hair behind her ear. "_The bridesmaid dresses were Victoria Romano designs and – get this, they were designed specifically for this event. You won't find another dress like them. Also the wedding gown was designed and made by Rolyn's God sister, Patou Cross who I had a pleasure of meeting in the past. Good job Patou, I'll be giving you call when I finally get hitched_."

"I like her bubbly attitude," Dawn giggled.

"Dawn, you like soda purely based on the fact that it has bubbles in it." Alex deadpanned.

"Well sue a girl for liking bubbles." Dawn grumbled.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Believe me; if I knew I could, I would have taken you to court a long time ago." Alex smirked lightly when Dawn gasped dramatically beside her, hand placed over her heart, cerulean eyes wide and all.

"How can you be so mean…?" Dawn whimpered.

"You know what's really mean?" Rolyn interjected loudly. "Not seeing your best friends for three weeks and they greet you by telling you to shut up." She jutted out her bottom lip in a pout and it took all of five seconds for the rest of the girls to understand just what she was referring to.

"ROLYN!" They all screamed simultaneously as if they spent hours practicing it. The television program remained forgotten and they all came together in a Dragonite girl dog pile with Rolyn pressed into the couch at the bottom and the pregnant Marina seated on top with one leg crossed over the other daintily. The entire situation slapped May in the face with a sense of nostalgia.

* * *

><p>The boat ride back to Hoenn took two full days and within those two days there had been little issues, besides Marina's constant runs to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. After she had left the deck for the fifth time to 'toss her cookies' as May liked to call it, on the first day, Dawn had questioned why they didn't just fly back home. She was responded with a slap upside her head from Alex as the purple haired girl explained – very loudly – that pregnant woman could not fly on planes. Alex then began to promptly question how Dawn had graduated High School early when she clearly didn't get all her credits in health class.<p>

When they finally docked in the Deoxys Harbor, everyone seemed to relax as they took in the familiarity of home. They were on Spring Break so there was no issue with missing school again or rushing back to Jewel any time soon. They had two glorious weeks back home where they knew everything better than the backs of their hands, not that Jewel hasn't become home for them as well.

They greeted at the dock by Starr Talon along with her husband Tony. May had only met the man once before and that was about a year ago at Jimmy's graduation party. Jimmy was the spitting image of his father minus for the topaz eyes that were all his mother. Tony Talon was a handsome, friendly man and it was obvious to see that in no time at all, Jimmy would be just like his father. He was more than halfway there.

"Hello kids," Tony greeted with an enthusiastic wave of his right hand. His left arm remained wrapped around his wife as she smiled sweetly and waved as well. Jimmy grinned and tossed his duffel bag at Aden, who luckily had the reflexes to catch it, before Jimmy charged his parents. Starr and Tony caught their son in a hug and May couldn't help but smile.

"He's so boyish," She giggled at Drew who was trudging close behind her, pulling both her and his luggage. May had told him he didn't have to, but Drew insisted. Now, it was as plain as day that he was regretting his chivalry.

"It's his character in our group of friends." Drew said flatly as he paused his struggle between him and the rolling luggage to take in the scene of Jimmy guiding Marina to his parents. He laughed once behind closed lips as he watched Starr beam at the aspiring actor and rub her tummy affectionately just before Tony leaned in and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. Even he found the sight endearing.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Rolyn inquired as she strode up to her brother. It was planned that Darren and Jennifer would be taking their children, along with their significant other's home from the docks since they all lived closest while the rest hitched a ride with Jimmy and his parents.

"Late." Drew sighed. It wasn't like he was too surprised. He knew how busy his parents were and he was more than not expecting a driver to come pick them up rather than their parents actually coming to greet them. It wasn't like they were children.

There was a honking from a white luxury SUV before the tinted window of the passenger seat rolled down and Jennifer stuck her head out with grin. "We're here!" She called out with a wave. From the driver seat, Darren slapped a hand to his forehead, silently wishing his wife would be less eccentric.

"That's us," Jason breathed before taking Rolyn's hand and guiding them to the car.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow at the baby shower?" Patou asked May before the brunette could move. May nodded with a smile and Patou smiled in return. "It's good to be home, right?"

"It's great." May confirmed with a nod. Instead of letting Drew lug all the…luggage, by himself, she took her own and dragged it to the SUV Jason was just sliding into the backseat of right behind Rolyn of.

Rolyn had offered on the way home for May to sleep over, but she politely declined in favor of seeing her parents and her little brother again. The exposure she had to her family a couple weeks back reminded her of just how much she missed her family and how she wanted to spend time with them. The brunette was surprised to see that Yvonne was already at her house, planning to stay over for dinner. May had resisted asking about the younger girl's relationship with her brother and instead asked how Riley and Nathani were doing. May was surprised to hear the news from the Rosa region native that Nathani had finally 'succumbed to Ryder's charms' and finally agreed to go out on a date with him prior to getting home from her cousin's wedding.

The next day came quickly and she found herself in the backseat of Rolyn's Camaro as she and Drew argued on the fastest way to get to the Talon home since Rolyn had made them a little late by being indecisive about her clothing. She had finally decided on a lime green sundress after seeing May dressed in a baby blue one of her own. The two of them looked like they planned to match…which Rolyn sort of did at the last second.

The baby shower was to take place in the backyard and was already bustling with life. It had a jungle theme to support the theme of the nursery that Starr had already made up. There were pokemon shaped balloons and stuffed baby pokemon all around, but what really caught May's attention was the mountain of presents that Marina sat in front of…and they were still coming.

"Looks like they won't need to buy anything for that kid…" Drew murmured.

"Seriously…" May breathed. "Some of those boxes are huge! What would a baby need that size!?"

"I think someone bought them a crib…" Rolyn whispered. "It pays to have wealthy friends." She added with a light laughed.

"Let's go add our presents to the mountain." Drew advised.

"My present is gonna look so dumb in comparison to some of these boxes!" May whined as she looked down at the small bag in her hand that was basically vomiting tissue paper. May wasn't the best at wrapping presents. All May had gotten were two pacifiers, one with a Dragonite on it and another with a Flygon along with a pokeball that had both pokemon on it. May hoped that it would be the newborn baby's first pokeball.

"I'm sure Marina and Jimmy will love it." Drew reassured as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to May's temple. She leaned up into the kiss and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Okay the baby shower, yea the whole mountain or presents thing I actually dealt with. One of the pastors at my church and my old boss recently had a baby boy and at the bay shower the presents were literally all over the place. They got like thousands of diapers, three car seats two strollers and a crib…keeping in mind they already had most of these things. It was really a sight. Anyhoo, the mystery is solved, Access Inside is tolerable and the story is almost over…Oh wow, the story is almost over. I think I'm gonna lock myself in my room, listen to sad music and cry for the rest of my life now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Only one more to go.<em>

_Reviews would be awesome._

_~Rolyn~_


	45. Beginning

_Well this is it. The last chapter. The final hoorah in the ML series. My final go at this hectic craziness that has been dominating my life for the last…four – no five years. This is where the book closes on all the nonsense that a bunch of teenagers turned young adults have gotten into in the fabrics of my imagination and the only reason I put effort until this point was for two reasons; the first being, the love of writing and the second being all of you. I know I've said it, probably a million times before, but thank you. Thank you to all of those who have been there since the first chapter of Misinterpreted Love. Thank you to all of you who jumped on recently. Thank for those who have contributed ideas, songs, characters, drawings - the whole shebang. I am nothing without all of you. ML is nothing without all of you so thank you…and enjoy this last chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Forty Five: Beginning<em>

* * *

><p>Alex cringed as her dex chimed for what had to be the third time that night, playing some obnoxious tune that she really regretted setting as her ringtone. She had slept through the first two attempts to gain her attention, but this time, sleep was basically ripped from her and she wasn't exactly happy. Pink eyes darted over to the digital clock that kept her personalized baseball bat propped up on her nightstand and she almost spat in anger when she noticed it was two in the morning.<p>

Growling she reached for her dex and gave a quick glance to the caller ID. When she saw Aden's picture flashing on the screen some of her anger trickled away, but she was still mildly annoyed that her boyfriend was calling her at two in the morning when he knew very well that she had an early morning class.

"This better be good," She grumbled groggily into her dex prior to swiping her finger across the answer icon.

"_Marina's in labor_." Aden spoke so quickly that all Alex caught was the first and last syllables of his sentence.

Alex blinked long and hard before finally reaching up to rub one of her eyes lazily. "Say that again, baby but make it English. It's two in the morning. My brain doesn't turn on completely until at least noon." She yawned into her dex and vaguely heard Aden sigh deeply on the other end of the line.

"_Marina. Is. In. Labor_." He enunciated each word, dragging them out so that even the groggy Alex could catch on…granted it would take a little longer than usual. Aden waited patiently from the other end as seconds ticked by, making up a whole minute before he heard rustling.

Alex struggled with her bed sheets and lost the fight as she fell out of bed and lost hold of her dex in process. She muttered a curse as she wrenched her sheets off before scrambling for her dex. She sat up in triumph as she reclaimed the device and pressed it to her ear while simultaneously brushing her hair out of her face.

"What!?"

"_Jimmy just called me – he was freaking out. They're on their way to LaRousse General right now_!" Aden was back to speaking quickly again, but Alex was awake enough to catch everything. She raked a hand through plumb colored hair as she made a most Dawn-like noise.

"And we're here!? In Jewel!?" Alex screeched as she jumped to her feet.

"_I know, I know_…" Aden rambled. Alex could picture him losing his mind now, pacing back and forth and covering a miles worth of distance with those long legs of his. She heard him sigh deeply again. "_I wanna be there with them_!"

"Well," Alex began as she spun in a circle in her room. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she felt like she was looking for something. When her eyes landed on a pair of boots, a fleeting and spontaneous idea came to her. "Why can't we?"

"_Wha – Alex!? We're a four hour plane ride from them. We have classes in the morning_." Aden argued. For a second, Alex wondered if the idea she proposed was even a good idea, but in a split second she was able to remind herself that she was Alex Cramer – far too spontaneous and wild for her own good, Alex Cramer. Of course it was a good idea.

"Marina is my girl as much as Jimmy is yours boy. We all stick together and we share everything. We're not missing this. Get the boys up and ready in ten." She said quickly as she went towards her boots and snatched them up.

"_Alex_…" Aden began but Alex hissed and cut him off like a parent scorning a child for not listening.

"Make that nine minutes." Alex said firmly before swiping her finger across the end icon on the screen of her dex. She sat on the edge of her bed and set her dex down to hastily pull on her biker boots. Once that was finished, she charged towards her closet and pulled out her Dragonite Girl leather jacket.

On a whim, Alex snatched up her bat along with the frying pan she kept under her bed…just in case. She heard that frying pans were pretty good weapons…or so the movie Tangled led her to believe. She barreled out of her room while simultaneously smashing her bat to the pan and causing such a disturbance that it could wake the dead.

"Up! Everybody up! Nine-one-one! Put on your shoes! Put on your jackets, hoodies, whatever! Get ready to move out in under seven!" She called out as she jogged back and forth up the hallway. "If I have to come into your rooms and flush you out, it won't be pretty! Get up!"

"Alex! What the hell?" Rolyn growled as she wrenched her door open with a tense glare. Even though she and Jason were married, they didn't live like it just yet. The main reason was because Rolyn refused to uproot herself into something impermanent when they just moved into this new home. Once she and Jason firmly settled down in a place to call their own, then she'd move. "It's like three in the morning. You know I love sleep. What is your problem?"

"Yea…" Dawn added as she slinked out of her room. "What's with the middle of the night distress call?" She yawned widely, but Alex was glad to see that the navy haired girl had at least followed her orders and had pulled on a pair of ballet flats along with a Piplup hoody.

"The baby is coming." Alex said simply between her continuous banging.

"What?" Dawn breathed, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"I'm going back to bed." Rolyn grumbled.

"Nuh uh!" Alex pointed her bat at her and the brown eyed former Hayden crossed her eyes to look at the blunt object completely "Put on your jacket and a pair of shoes princess. Wheels up as soon as you put in the call. We're going to Hoenn."

"We're going where?" Patou breathed as she cracked the door to her room open. "If it's not back to bed, I don't want to hear it." She added with a slight narrowing of turquoise eyes.

"Shoes. Jacket. Now, Goldie Locks and don't make me wait another second or I will pop you in the mouth." Alex swung her bat with a flourish and Patou slammed her door shut. It was twenty seconds later that the blonde slipped out of her room in a pokegear fleece and a pair of toms. She even pulled her long hair out of the top bun she usually slept in.

"This is ridiculous." Patou grumbled as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Where the heck is May?" Alex hissed. "I don't have time for this brunette's mess. I don't care how adorably sweet and perfect she is; I will punch her in the face." Alex growled more to herself than anyone else as she approached the aforementioned brunette's room. With little grace, the purple haired Dragonite girl kicked the door open and charged into the room like a wild Tauros. Through it all, May slept peacefully…or what the spectators thought was peacefully.

From the doorway of the brunette's room, Rolyn, Patou and Dawn looked on in confusion at the way the brunette slept. She was half on her side, half on her back so it looked like someone was ringing her out, her head was thrown back with her mouth wide open and drool crawling down the side of her open lips. One of her feet was even on the floor like she was getting up. Alex paused her tirade to take in the sight before shaking off her shock and getting her pan and bat ready.

"Wakeup, you lazy good-for-nothing!" She screeched right by the May's ear as she smashed her bat and frying pan together hard enough that someone had to have lost their hearing. Halfway through the not so pleasant wakeup call, May screamed bloody murder and ended up falling out of bed and landing on the hardwood floor with an unmerciful thump.

Alex smirked triumphantly as she stopped the banging. May sat on the floor, baby blue eyes as wide as saucers and brunette hair a tangled mess around her head…well it was before she hit the floor, but her flailing to stop the inevitable made it that much more a rat's nest. Alex traipsed across the brunette's room and snatched up a pair of red ankle Uggs and tossed them in May's direction. One hit the brunette in the cheek while the other landed in her lap. It was seconds later that May's head was covered by her Camp Pokemon Masters hoody.

"Wha…?" The blue eyed Dragonite girl trailed off in dazed shock. She was still half asleep so she had no clue what was going on. All she knew was that she was on the floor and Alex was throwing clothes at her. "W-What's going on?" She stammered as she pulled her sweatshirt from over her head and looked towards the three in her doorway that weren't attacking her.

Dawn, Patou and Rolyn exchanged looks before shrugging. Alex groaned. She had already explained this to them. "We're going to Hoenn!" She said loudly, hoping the increase in volume would help the words set in.

"What?" May exclaimed.

"Marina is having her baby and we're gonna be there for her. We all will because Dragonite girls are always there for one another for the little and big stuff." Alex said firmly as she shot May a pointed look. The brunette blinked in surprise. "Now put on your sweatshirt and pull on those Uggs because if Rolyn followed my instructions and made the call, a jet should be waiting for us."

"Alex…it's the middle of the night. You have got to be kidding me." Rolyn argued with a hint of a whine in her tone of voice. "We never planned on this. We'll see the baby when we see the baby."

"Yea…" Dawn agreed with a nod and a yawn.

"Can we just go back to bed?" Patou groaned.

Alex turned a glare on them and it was intense enough to have all three girls tense and clam up. Alex never glared like that at any of them…maybe at someone like Jasmine and her flunkies, but never them. "It's not about seeing the baby." She said firmly. "It's about always being together. If you haven't noticed, for a while now we've all been falling away if only a little bit – either we make new friends or lose some, get married, have kids or invest our time into school. It's like everything we had is coming to an end as-as life takes over." Alex swallowed thickly. "And you just want to let it happen…" Alex's glare hardened. "Well not me. We're not just the Untouchables. We're the Dragonite Girls and I sure as hell am not going to forget what that means."

Throughout Alex's little speech, each girl had looked away, letting the words seep in. Alex was kind of right; they may live together and do major things together, but there was a time when the smallest of things could not be done, like go shopping for food or having a pokemon battle. None of them wanted that to end…but in a sense, growing up was making it happen without them even knowing.

"Alex is right," May finally broke through the tense silence. "Things aren't how they used to be. And a while back Marina told me that growing up shouldn't change us; it shouldn't change our friendship and everything we promised it would stand for. We're Dragonite girls for life." A small smile broke from her lips.

Alex grinned before throwing her hand out. "For life."

May was the first to place her hand in. Alex smiled at her and May squeezed her hand. "For life."

"For life." Dawn giggled as she ran on her toes to place her hands on top of May's.

Patou looked at Rolyn briefly before smiling and walking over to join her hand in the pile. "For life." She agreed with a nod.

"Dragonite Girls for life!" Rolyn finalized as she slapped her hand down on top of Patou's. "Let's go to our Brainy." She said with a smile.

"Not without us, we hope."

The girls jumped before whipping around in perfect synchronization to see who had spoken. Aden stood in the doorway with a sheepish smile on his face and his hand rose in a wave. Behind him, Drew, Jason, Ian and Paul stood all wearing similar lopsided smiles… except for Paul, who had his eyes closed. It looked like he was sleeping on his feet.

"You came through for me, baby!" Alex cheered as she pulled away from her friends to charge her boyfriend. Aden opened his arms just as Alex fell into them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"At first I didn't take you seriously, but I woke the guys up and got them over here just in case." Aden said with a boyish grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

"You woke us up at almost three in the morning…_just in case_ she was serious?" Jason hissed.

"We heard everything," Drew inserted, ignoring Jason as the green eyed boy muttered curses over Aden's life in Spanish. "We just want you to know that we agree. College and life in general has been pulling us all apart and none of us want that to happen…except maybe Paul,"

"Eh…" The purpled haired boy grumbled. His eyes still remained closed.

"I already made the call. A jet is waiting at the airport to take us to Hoenn."

"Grass head came through for me too!" Alex cheered with a grin. Drew shot her a glare.

"Let's just go!" May sighed with a shake of her head and a smile.

"Before we do…why is there a frying pan and a baseball bat in your bed, May?" Ian questioned as he pointed out the two objects.

"Just go." May growled.

* * *

><p>Luckily enough, LaRousse General wasn't that far from the airport. It was a ten minute drive by cab. No one wanted to inform any parents they had suddenly hopped on a plane to come home for the sake of Marina having her baby, so there was no one there at the airport to meet them or take them anywhere. The pilot of the jet had also been sworn to secrecy on the whole matter, but Rolyn argued that the parents would get wind of it at one point or another.<p>

When they arrived at the hospital, instead of having Alex charge the desk and interrogate the nurse there as to where Marina's room was, Drew went ahead and asked. Five minutes later, he came back to the group. "We can't go in. Marina just got to the point that she should be pushing so…"

"Yea, I didn't want to be in there for that anyways." Ian said with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"Can't handle the miracle of birth?" Patou teased with a lopsided smile.

"No, I just don't want Jimmy to punch me in the face if I see something I shouldn't and we all know Jimmy would punch me in the face." He said blandly with a roll of his eyes. "The guy has been on edge for the past month."

"It doesn't matter if we're in there with them. We're here now and that's all that matters." Aden said with a smile.

"No one told them we were coming right?" Alex inquired. "This is supposed to be a surprise….right, _Dawn_." The purple haired girl shot Dawn a pointed glare and everyone turned their eyes on the navy haired girl who was focused on her dex.

"What?" She whined. "I was just playing Angry Delibird!" Dawn turned her dex around so everyone could see the screen and see that she was in fact playing the game.

"For once in her life, Dawn has kept a secret." Rolyn breathed while shaking her head. "I am in shock…"

"I think the world is coming to an end." May murmured.

Dawn gave a blank look. "Thanks for the vote of confidence guys. It's not like I can't keep one secret." She argued before turning back to her game. "Aw man! You made me mess up." She whined as she began to frantically tap at the screen of her dex. Paul stared at her blankly for a moment before pressing the power off button on the side of her dex. Dawn gasped over dramatically as she scrambled to turn her dex back on. Paul rolled his eyes.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Surprise!" Dawn said loudly while throwing her hands in the air. Her dex was still loading up in her lap. Florence gave her a strange look while cocking her head to the side and Alex slapped a hand to her forehead, having been embarrassed on her friend's behalf.

"Shouldn't all of you be in Jewel?" Florence inquired. She was dressed in a green hospital gown that went over her clothes and her hair was tucked up into a topknot while her bangs were held back by a black headband. Even in this current 'blah' state of dress, the former model still looked amazing.

"We _were_ in Jewel," Alex said with a nod. "But when we heard Marina was in labor we hopped on the first flight here." She explained.

"Oh, in the middle of the night?" Florence said. "That was an awful lot of trouble you went through when you may not be able to see Marina for another three hours or so. She just started pushing, but there are some complications that are slowing it down. She might need a C-section. You'll miss school."

"We still wanted to be here." Aden said quietly.

"Besides, I had an exam tomorrow I was hoping to skip." Jason inserted. Rolyn gave him a pointed look before gesturing for him to come closer. Thinking that she was going to tell him something, or even better, kiss him, Jason leaned down only to be slapped upside the head.

"You walked into that." Drew murmured as he pat his friend's shoulder. Jason glared at him halfheartedly as he gingerly rubbed at the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Marina and Jimmy are our best friends and even if we can't be in that delivery room with them, we wanted to at least be here." May explained to Florence while ignoring the antics of her companions. "You're gaining a grandson, that's why you're here; we're gaining a nephew, that's why we're here." May smiled lightly and Florence cooed before returning the smile.

"I understand." She breathed as she reached out towards the brunette and pulled her in for a hug. "Marina always told me she made her choice of friends for a reason and although her father may have his doubts about her judgment, I always believed there was something that made you all so special and I can see it now. The love is palpable." She said quietly as she pulled away from May. "Thank you for being there for my daughter."

"We'll always be here for Marina." Rolyn reassured. "We couldn't do half the stuff we do without her."

"Yea, she's the brains to this entire operation." Patou laughed with a flippant wave of her hand. Florence chuckled lightly behind her hand.

"Yes, well I'm going to return to Marina's room now and see how she's doing. I only came out here to call my husband. The baby could be here already for all I know." Florence said as she tucked her dex away in the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing.

"Can you not tell Marina we're here?" Aden requested.

Florence nodded. "Sure, I'll come and get you when she can take visitors; how about that?"

"Thank you Mrs. Sanchez," Aden said with a smile. She nodded before going on her way, passing through clearance to reenter the emergency room.

It would be another two and half hours before they would see Florence again. In that time cat naps were taken and Dawn had managed to pass level twenty of Angry Delibird before Paul confiscated her dex saying she didn't need to become addicted to another frivolous thing. When Florence returned to the group, she looked a little frazzled, but a beautiful smile was pulling at her lips as she approached the group.

May was the first to take notice of her since most of her friends were either in a silent daze or were sleeping. Drew had been dozing on her shoulder, but when she suddenly stood to her feet, he snapped awake.

"How is she?" May asked quietly. It was around eight in the morning now and the hospital was getting more lively, but there were people there who had stayed overnight for whatever reason and were still sleeping in the waiting area, much like they had been.

"She and the baby are fine." Florence giggled.

"The baby?" Alex suddenly perked up out of her half sleeping daze, a small smile coming to her lips. "The baby is finally here?"

"Took long enough…" Rolyn grumbled as she yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Everyone started to wake up as Alex nudged Dawn who in turn woke up Paul. Patou and Ian were slapped awake by Rolyn while Jason simply blinked out of his daze. He had been sleeping with his eyes open.

"Can we see them?" May asked excitedly.

"That's why I came out here. I'll take you all to the new family of three." Florence said as she gestured for them to follow her. They received their clearance to go through from the nurse at the desk and Florence led them through the halls of the massive hospital. It was the only hospital in LaRousse, so it had to be big. It seemed like an eternity later that Florence finally stopped in front of a door. She pressed a finger to her lips, silently telling them to be quiet, before pushing down on the door handle and easing the door open.

Standing off to the side was Starr and Tony, both still dressed in the same green scrubs that Florence wore. The couple had their arms wrapped around each other as they gaze adoringly towards the scene in the hospital bed. May couldn't help but smile at the sight of a completely disheveled Marina, smiling weakly as she nuzzled the blue bundle in her arms. Jimmy was seated on the edge of the bed, his own smile in place with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders. He was the first to notice the group in their doorway.

"Guys?" He breathed out surprised. Marina looked up and her aqua colored eyes doubled in size as her lips split apart in a grin.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped. "What are you guys doing here?" She giggled as all their friends slowly filtered into the room.

"We're here for you!" Dawn announced.

"And for that little rugrat." Alex said pointing towards the bundle in Marina's arms. "Now let's have a looksee." She said as she tip toed to the bed and leaned over Marina to look at the baby in her arms.

The infant had his eyes closed and his cheeks were dusted a cute rosy color which contrasted to his porcelain skin. Alex gasped and this enticed the rest of the girls to get a look for themselves. They crowded around the bed and Marina lowered her arms a bit so that they could all get a good look at the baby. There was a collective gasp before all five girls cooed at the sight of the baby.

"He has your nose 'Rina!" Rolyn pointed out. "And Jimmy's lips."

"What color are his eyes?" Patou asked.

"They look kind of like yours, but they'll probably change." Marina explained as she gently rocked the infant in her arms.

"Better question," Alex inserted. "What is the little meatball's name?"

Marina giggled as she leaned in towards her baby and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "His name is Garrett." She said quietly as she moved her hand to play with the small tuft of dark colored hair. It looked like a navy blue color, just like Jimmy's.

"That is the cutest name I have ever heard." May giggled.

"Aw! I have a stuffed Pikachu named Garrett!" Dawn gasped.

"You have enough stuffed pokemon dolls to take up every name in existence." Paul grumbled over her shoulder. Dawn didn't disagree, but instead she shrugged carelessly and giggled lightly.

"He's a good looking kid," Ian said as he plucked Patou away from Marina's bedside and took her place to get a look at the baby. "He looks a lot like you Jimmy, minus the nose." He said with a lopsided smile as he turned back towards his navy haired friend. Jimmy merely shrugged and smiled.

"He'll be an excellent Flygon boy," Drew added with a smirk. Marina gave him a blank look.

"I can't believe he's finally here…it was like yesterday you told us you were having a baby and there he is." May said quietly.

"Yea and this is only the beginning." Alex said with a lopsided smile.

"That's fine with me." May said with a smile. Drew came up behind her and draped an arm over her shoulder before pulling her close while looking at little baby Garrett. "As long as I have you guys."

"You don't really have a choice," Drew murmured before pressing a kiss to her temple. "You're pretty much stuck with us."

* * *

><p><em>I'm…hungry – sad and hungry. This is it guys…it's over. It's done. The book is closed…well kinda. You all know about the spinoff, but that won't be happening for a while…not a long while, but a while. I really hope you all liked this chapter cuz I was getting all upset as I typed it. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. Patou told me it's like having a baby and then watching it finally leave the house. ML was my baby and now my baby is all grown up even though I refuse to! Thank you everyone who contributed to this whether you reviewed, added the story to favorites or followed it, or any of the ML stories for that matter; thank you.<em>

_Special thanks to Chantelle, Lara, Meghan, Justin, Cierra, Aya and anyone else who messages me here on FF or on my fan page that have been so amazing towards me and have given me their support. You guys are awesome and I love you all. You are the friends I always wanted and never had, but I hope now I do._

_And then there was Patou…  
>You've done a lot for me and given me anything from ideas, to characters to pictures and sometimes I may be a forgetful dork and I don't even mention that, but everyone should know what a supportive, lovely person you've been. Without you, ML couldn't have grown to the place it is. You challenged me and helped me in ways no one will understand, even when I was being irrational. I thank you a million times over for being one of the greatest and realest friends I could ask for. I love you!<em>

_I don't know how many times I can say thank you! I mean I wish I could offer you all more than that. I love all of you._

_Please review?_

_~Rolyn~_


End file.
